Défis : Ça 2017
by VendettaPrimus
Summary: Alors c'est très simple, j'ai fais un pari pas si insensé que ça ; écrire une fanfiction romance PennywisexOC ! Et j'ai besoin de vous pour créer cette histoire ! Plusieurs défis et participations actives des lecteurs. Tout est expliquer à l'intérieur ;) PennyxOC, Romance, humour, parodie, horreur et drame ! Noté T voir M, très UA.
1. Défi

VP

* * *

 **/IMPORTANT\**

 **N/A**

Oyé oyé ! Aujourd'hui (ce soir ?) est un grand jour, amis lecteurs ! On me demande de relever un défi qui est des plus difficiles à assumer/assurer ! Pour moi en tout cas T-T

Je dois réaliser une fanfiction **ROMANCE** avec Pennywise et mon OC, chose ultra compliquée étant donné que ce personnage est dépourvu d'amour et d'empathie XO Santa Maria, que vais-je devenir ?!

Je vais donc, du haut de mon orgueil, faire ce pari avec ma meilleure amie et souffrir en tentant l'impossible, rendre Pennywise hors caractère et le faire presque attachant ! _*pleure*_ _*en PLS*_

 **ET** ! Ce n'est pas tout ! Car je vais vous demander de m'aider sur ce coup-là. Vu que cette fanfic sera WTF alors il n'y a aucune raison pour ne pas y aller à fond, non ? (Oui, pour moi c'est techniquement impossible du love avec cette entité O MAIS j'avoue que cela reste trèèèèès intéressant !)

Alors j'aimerais que vous participiez à la conception de cette histoire. Vous pouvez me demander ce que vous **VOULEZ** et mon devoir sera de l'intégrer à mon histoire XD Ça peut être du mignon, du dramatique, du drôle et bien entendu, de la romance … Ouep.

Evidemment, j'utilise mon OC Emily Shadow qui n'est pas vraiment humaine sinon ce n'est pas marrant. Puis j'ai du mal avec les PennyxOC humaine … (Entre nous, je suis beaucoup plus à l'aise avec Emi parce que je la connais parfaitement bien TwT)

Il y aura aussi beaucoup «d'Easter Eggs» dans cette fanfiction, hahaha ! Car j'estime avoir moi aussi le droit de m'amuser x) Honneur à vous si vous voulez tenter de les trouver tous et de me les citer lol. Et comme je n'ai pas envie de mettre cette fic en Crossover, ils seront tous subtiles, du moins la plupart.

Petit rappel pour ceux qui ne me connaisse pas ou ne connaisse pas mon OC :

Emily Shadow est le Maître de l'Illusion et de la Dimension et donc, elle possède certains pouvoirs. Elle peut voyager d'univers en univers et est presque indestructible, je dis bien presque. Son âge est inconnu et pareil pour son origine (du moins ici).

J'ouvre la danse et j'espère que vous flotterez avec moi !

 **FIN N/A**

Il se réveillait tous les vingt-sept ans.

Après une très longue hibernation, Ça avait besoin de s'alimenter avec la peur qu'éprouvaient les humains vivant à Derry, dans le Maine. Pourquoi avait-il choisi cette ville ? Ça n'avait tout simplement pas choisi.

Il était une entité malveillante provenant d'un autre monde aussi vieux que l'univers lui-même. Cette créature n'avait pas d'âge exact ni de maison fixe, il vivait uniquement dans le but de se nourrir de peur et de chair fraîche … Mais pas seulement.

Tous les dix milles ans environ, Ça ressentait le besoin de procréer et de faire perdurer une génération d'entité maléfique. Un besoin totalement primaire et quelque peu stupide pour une entité comme lui qui ne dépendait de personne, mais il ne pouvait pas lutter contre la nature en elle-même.

Malgré que Ça ne possédait pas vraiment un genre il pouvait toutefois être ce qu'il voulait et même procréer lui-même s'il le souhaitait sans l'aide de quiconque. Il était complètement autonome. Pourtant, il ressentait ce besoin que tout être conscient ressentirait à un moment dans sa vie.

Il lui fallait un compagnon.

Pas n'importe qui et pas n'importe quoi, un compagnon qui saura survivre à ses volontés drastiques. Dans tous les cas, ce compagnon ne devra pas être un simple humain faible et stupide sans réel intérêt. De toute manière, ils étaient bien trop fragiles pour faire face à quelqu'un comme lui ainsi qu'à ses intentions spécifiques qui pourraient facilement nuire à la santé mentale mais également du côté physique.

Evidemment.

Habituellement, tous les dix milles ans, Ça partait de la Terre pour parcourir les nombreuses Galaxies à la recherche d'un ledit compagnon et trouvait toujours quelque chose à sa faim, qu'il soit mâle ou femelle, peu importe. Du moment qu'il recevait ce qu'il cherchait avec ardeur pendant cette courte période …

Mais en cette année 1989, après s'être réveillé de son long sommeil et avoir dégusté son premier jeune enfant, Ça savait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de quitter la Terre. Pas cette fois. Car il avait senti la présence d'une créature tout à fait convenable.

Une femelle à l'apparence d'une humaine mais qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Ça n'était pas dupe et encore moins un idiot, il pouvait parfaitement bien reconnaitre un métamorphe. Et l'odeur succulente qu'elle diffusait continuellement autour d'elle … Le rendait presque fou.

Il se sentait surexcité comme une puce voir même heureux à l'idée de pouvoir utiliser sa forme favorite, celle du clown flippant et donc être compatible avec la femelle qu'il convoitait dorénavant. L'entité démoniaque Ça avait du mal à se retenir de rire bruyamment avec son envie d'aller de l'avant et d'enfin pouvoir satisfaire son besoin vieux de dix milles ans.

Il allait devoir la séduire d'une quelconque manière mais d'abord, il devrait apprendre un peu à la connaître pour savoir quelle stratégie appliquer afin d'éviter de se faire avoir et ainsi risquer une confrontation. Il aimait faire cela bien mais surtout proprement pour une fois car dix milles ans à attendre, c'est très long.

Vraiment très, très long.

A suivre …

* * *

Maintenant, c'est à vous ! XD J'ai hâte de voir ce que vous allez me donner en défi (j'ai aussi la trouille lol, non je plaisante) Surtout n'hésitez pas ! C'est pour s'amuser après tout.

Merci, VP


	2. Ça 1

Merci à tous pour votre participation ! Je suis vraiment super contente, cette fic est tellement drôle à réaliser :') Elle me plaît !

Ceux qui ne sont pas dans cette partie seront bien évidemment dans la prochaine x') Il y a de la place pour tout le monde, oui je vous assure ! Je sais comment me débrouiller et faire en sorte que tout colle XD

PS : un grand merci à ma bêta correctrice pour le travail !

Place à la lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **1**

Ça avait une obsession profonde pour elle depuis qu'il avait posé les yeux sur cette femme. Elle s'appelait Emily, mais il ignorait son nom de famille. Peut-être qu'elle n'en avait pas et Ça s'en fichait à vrai dire car il avait d'autres idées en tête.

Du haut de son arbre, perché sur une branche à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Pennywise zyeutait minutieusement la jolie maison bleue à lattes blanches au coin de la rue Jackson. Il était dans cet arbre toute la nuit à attendre qu'elle sorte enfin sur le porche. Que cette créature envoutante ne montre enfin le bout de son nez.

Le clown maléfique grogna doucement d'agacement puis s'installa dos contre la cime de l'arbre, les yeux jaunes luisants fixés sur cette fameuse porte blanche délavée. Il en avait assez d'attendre ! Il n'était pas vraiment un être patient lorsqu'il s'agissait d'un compagnon. En fait il n'était pas patient tout court et ne le sera jamais.

Ça sortit un bras à moitié dévoré de nulle part puis continua aussitôt de le grignoter en attendant que quelqu'un n'apparaisse sur le porche en contre bas de sa position perchée. La chair était si délicieuse sur sa langue et le sang imprégné de peur s'écoulait lentement dans sa gorge jusque dans son estomac constamment affamé.

Finalement, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit enfin et une femme aux cheveux blonds platine à hauteur d'épaule apparut aussitôt, seulement vêtue d'un peignoir blanc ivoire impeccable. Pennywise balança rapidement le bras derrière lui puis sauta sur sa branche, certaines feuilles tombantes sur le sol du trottoir propre ci-dessous au mouvement saccadé.

Il prit ses jumelles et les positionnèrent sur Emily qui récupérait son journal. Une minute, d'où sortait-il les jumelles ? Peu importe.

Un petit filet de bave s'échappa de ses lèvres rubis alors que ses yeux dévoraient littéralement la forme parfaite de la femelle en contre-bas, clairement inconsciente d'être observée par quelque chose de maléfique. Elle faisait un bon mètre soixante-dix-huit et avait de bonnes formes là où il le fallait, du moins dans cette apparence. Ses yeux et sourcils noirs contrastaient parfaitement avec sa peau crémeuse. Et son sourire … Pouvait presque correspondre avec le sien.

Le cœur factice dans sa forme de clown se mit à battre plus farouchement contre sa cage thoracique. Pennywise ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi il se sentait aussi bizarre mais il n'y prêta pas une grande attention car il avait autre chose à faire de plus urgent.

Comme si tout à coup elle sentit une présence, Emily leva ses yeux noirs impénétrables vers l'arbre à gauche de sa maison puis fronça doucement les sourcils dans la confusion profonde, sa tasse de café à moitié vide dans sa main droite et le journal dans l'autre.

 _Elle m'a vu !_ S'écria mentalement Ça en tombant presque de sa branche face à la surprise qu'il ressentait d'avoir été pris la main dans le sac.

Les feuilles de l'arbre faisaient tout un raffut pas possible alors qu'il essayait de se téléporter avant qu'elle ne comprenne qui il était et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire. Hors de question que ses plans diaboliques ne tombent à l'eau maintenant ! Il la voulait et l'aura, peu importe le prix, peu importe sa volonté.

Le clown disparu aussitôt, laissant une Emily perplexe sur le porche de sa maison.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était l'été et qui disait été, disait vacances et amusement avec les copains.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas pour Bill Denbrough qui n'avait absolument pas envie de s'amuser cette année. Pas après que son petit frère adoré Georgie avait mystérieusement disparu l'année dernière en plein mois d'Octobre, un jour pluvieux.

Il voulait absolument aller chercher dans les Friches car il s'agissait du seul endroit où son jeune frère aurait pu se retrouver après cette tempête. Même si les possibilités qu'il soit mort étaient immenses, Bill voulait tout de même en avoir le cœur net et retrouver le fameux corps de son jeune frère porté disparu depuis plus de neuf mois dorénavant. Pour faire son deuil une bonne fois pour toute.

Son pote Richie s'approcha soudainement de lui pour lui offrir une bonne tape sur l'épaule, ses lunettes loupes grossissant ironiquement son visage.

«C'est l'été et on va faire des trucs de dingue, mec ! Attends de voir ma nouvelle console dernière génération ! Mon voisin Steven est vert de jalousie.» S'écria ce dernier en pointant un doigt grossier vers le visage de Bill.

«N-non Richie, pas pour moi c-cette année. Je suis désolé.» Répondit sincèrement Bill en secouant la tête aux pitreries habituelles de son ami. L'expression de Richie passa d'excitée à dévastée rien qu'à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir s'amuser avec Bill comme il le désirait.

A leurs côtés, Stanley et Eddie s'échangèrent un regard puis sourirent tristement, sachant exactement pourquoi leur meilleur ami ne voulait pas s'amuser cet été. Tous avaient du mal à passer à autre chose suite à la disparition inexpliquée de Georgie quelques mois auparavant.

Le groupe d'enfants se déplaça un plus loin de l'école et évita de justesse une confrontation non désirée avec la bande à Henry Bowers. Mais Bill avait pu entendre quelques mots prononcés par Henry à Victor Criss alors qu'il passa inaperçu avec ses amis.

«T'as vu la nouvelle bombe qui vient d'emménager au coin de la rue Jackson ? Une bonne suceuse, ça se voit. Celle-là je vais me la faire !» Dit-il en ricanant bêtement avec ses copains, une main soutenant significativement son entre jambe pour imager ce qu'il venait de dire.

Une nouvelle dans le quartier ? Bill l'ignorait. Après tout, il n'avait pas vraiment la tête à ça. Puis de toute manière sa mère en parlera sans doute à son père plus tard à l'heure du repas.

Stan, Eddie ainsi que Richie discutaient joyeusement à côté de lui sur la fameuse nouvelle console mais Bill n'écoutait pas vraiment, il pensait plutôt à son défunt frère Georgie. Tout le quartier avait entendu parler de la nouvelle de Derry mais personne encore ne l'avait véritablement vu. Une ermite peut-être ? Le gens savaient quelle maison elle avait achetée dans le quartier non loin de la maison fantôme mais elle ne s'était encore jamais présentée aux voisins aux alentours ni à personnes d'autres d'ailleurs.

Il y avait une seule et unique personne qui l'avait vue, enfin si on pouvait l'appeler une personne. Il s'agissait plutôt de l'entité vivante dans les égouts de Derry.

Pennywise était réapparu un peu plus tard sur le gazon soigné dans la propriété d'Emily, un grand et sombre sourire ornant son visage blanc cireux. Dans sa main droite, il tenait trois grands ballons rouges par la ficelle blanche. Il s'approcha de la porte d'entrée avec un léger rebond dans sa démarche puis ficela les quatre ballons à la poignée de cette dernière. Il voulait lui offrir ce petit cadeau en guise de son attirance farouche pour elle.

Ça recula et avec un dernier coup d'œil fou à la porte blanche, il disparut dans le néant en laissant sortir un long rire macabre de clown. Il devait aller chasser maintenant car il avait vraiment faim !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée quant Emily rouvrit sa porte, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec trois ballons rouges accrochés à sa porte d'entrée qui manquèrent de peu de s'envoler avec la légère brise qui souffla à ce moment-là. Ses sourcils sombres se creusèrent, son regard attentif sur les drôles de ballons tout en cherchant une note ou un petit morceau de papier avec le nom de la personne qui avait fait cela.

Ne trouvant rien de spécial qui retiendrait son attention, elle décrocha soigneusement les ballons puis sourit gentiment, presque avec adoration. Quelle douce surprise ! Serait-ce un admirateur secret ? Elle regarda un peu autour d'elle mais ne vit personne aux alentours susceptible d'avoir fait ce cadeau des plus étranges.

Mais alors, qui avait fait ça pour elle ? Elle secoua doucement la tête puis rentra à nouveau à l'intérieur de la maison avec les trois ballons en main, au plus grand plaisir sadique de Pennywise qui avait observé toute la scène depuis l'égout en face de la maison.

 _Elle a acceptée !_ S'enchanta-t-il mentalement dans une victoire silencieuse. Il se mit à rire hystériquement, les yeux passant du jaune au bleu en une fraction de seconde à peine.

D'un sursaut excité mais involontaire Pennywise sortit de la bouche d'égout dans laquelle il se cachait depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, son corps s'étirant inhumainement pour en sortir. Une fois debout dans la ruelle, il se secoua fortement ce qui fit résonner ses petites clochettes de son costume gris et blanc légèrement taché de sang datant de plusieurs jours.

Ça ne perdit pas une seule seconde de plus. Il se précipita de l'autre côté de la route et proche de la barrière blanche qui entourait le terrain privé de la femelle Emily. Levant une main gantée devant lui, il écarta ses doigts pour y laisser sortir un ballon rouge qui se gonfla instantanément comme par magie. L'entité démoniaque se sentait incroyablement heureuse. Comme s'il s'apprêtait à croquer un enfant apeuré, comme s'il chassait sa proie du soir pour faire un bon festin bien mérité après un long sommeil.

A vrai dire il n'avait encore jamais été aussi déterminé que depuis son réveil il y a plusieurs mois en arrière, sachant qu'il allait avoir d'autres divertissements que l'habituel. C'était tellement excitant que son œil gauche tourna dans une toute autre direction, le sourire rivalisant avec le Chat de Cheshire.

Furtivement, il accrocha des ballons rouges partout dans la propriété mais au moment même où il fixa la ficelle du dernier ballon à la boite aux lettres, la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit une fois de plus. Son sourire anormalement grand mourut instantanément lorsque Pennywise se retourna d'un bond et fit face à sa convoitise, ses yeux bleus rencontrant ceux d'Emily pour la toute première fois.

Tout semblait tourner au ralenti soudainement. Ça ressentit à nouveau cette sensation en lui qui lui était étrangère, son cœur fictif martelant dans sa poitrine alors que la jeune femme le regardait de haut en bas. Son expression était déconcertée mais pas effrayée comme il s'y attendait. Il se retrouva malencontreusement sans voix, la bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Emily descendit lentement les quelques marches menant au porche de sa maison en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine et en tenant fermement les bords de son peignoir ivoire. Elle s'arrêta enfin à la dernière marche tout en continuant de fixer le clown immobile sur son gazon.

«Qui êtes-vous ?» Demanda-t-elle froidement, un sourcil noir arqué.

Ça se mit à sourire en entendant sa belle voix suave puis il ricana stupidement, claquant une main contre sa bouche pour faire taire le bruit semblable à un grognement alors que ses yeux devinrent une fois de plus un jaune inquiétant. Il était devenu tellement nerveux si soudainement que cela l'agaçait !

«J-je suis … Je suis ! P-penny…» Il trébuchait sur ses mots qui ne voulaient pas sortir de sa bouche.

Que diable ?! Lui de toutes les entités de l'univers qui bégaye devant quelqu'un ?! Ce n'était jamais arrivé, certainement pas à lui !

Tout à coup ses yeux repassèrent à une couleur dangereusement orangée et d'un grognement bestial, il prit un pas en avant puis transforma son bras droit en patte de Loup Garou, voulant mettre un terme à cette idée farfelu qu'il avait eu en voulant la séduire. Piqué à vif dans l'orgueil, il ne voyait plus qu'un ennemi potentiel devant lui ou simplement la cause de son malaise inexpliqué.

Emily sursauta légèrement face à cette soudaine agressivité mais ne semblait pas vraiment surprise, juste un peu hésitante. Elle prit quelques pas en arrière et posa sa main contre la barrière de son porche pour avoir un soutien, se préparant mentalement à ressentir de la douleur. Les cheveux oranges du clown en face d'elle paraissaient à présent flétri et de même pour son costume gris plutôt sympathique.

Mais avant qu'il ne fasse le moindre geste supplémentaire qui aurait conduit à un massacre, Pennywise se ressaisit en secouant dramatiquement la tête et en retransformant son bras comme il était auparavant, pas poilu et sans griffes acérées. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à leur couleur bleue normale puis recentra son attention sur la femme silencieuse plus loin, un nouveau sourire moche sur ses lèvres peintes rouges sangs.

«Tu flotteras aussi !» Cria-t-il tout en pointant son index vers elle.

Emily grimaça puis voulut lui demander ce qu'il voulait dire par là mais l'homme déguisé sauta comme un fou furieux par-dessus ses barrières blanches et directement dans la bouche d'égout en face de sa maison. Malgré sa disparition, son rire flippant de clown résonnait encore autour d'elle dans un écho morbide.

«C'est quoi ce malade ?» Se questionna-t-elle en regardant pensivement le ciel comme si elle s'attendait à recevoir une réponse miracle. Elle leva les sourcils et d'un léger soupir perplexe, elle se retourna pour regagner l'intérieur de sa maison.

Mais avant de fermer la porte à double tour pour la nuit, Emily sourit malicieusement après avoir observé les quelques ballons accrochés un peu partout dans son jardin.

Etrange en effet.

A suivre …

* * *

Défis **Ça 1** :

O-DemonKill-O - Ballons partout dans le jardin, arbre et jumelle.

Omegastar - Présence exagérée de Pennywise.

Chara1515 - Bégayement face à Emily.

Franchement les gens, super génial ! XD je me suis vraiment amusée à placer vos défis dans cette partie !

N'hésitez surtout pas à m'en redonner si vous avez des idées (n'importes quelles idées … X'))

VP


	3. Ça 2

Alors déjà merci infiniment à toutes les personnes qui commentent et soutiennent la progression de cette fanfiction qui, avouons-le, est vraiment très WTF xD Mais franchement super génial à faire !

Merci pour les nombreuses propositions de défis et si vous n'êtes pas dans cette partie vous serez certainement dans la prochaine ;)

 **Par contre** il y a un passage avec une chanson et je tiens absolument à ce que vous l'écoutiez quand elle apparaît ! Sinon c'est bien moins fun, non ? J'aime énormément cette chanson en plus.

Le titre - Come and get your love – Redbone

Merci !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **2**

Pennywise était furieux. Non, pire ! Il voulait tout détruire sur son passage dans sa rage aveuglante !

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressenti une pareille colère, vraiment longtemps, il n'en avait plus le souvenir exact à quel moment il se sentait aussi furieux dans sa longue et ennuyeuse vie qui se résumait à dormir et manger. Il se sentait terriblement stupide et honteux d'avoir autant foiré son coup face à son futur compagnon ! Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant. Jamais !

«GRAAAAAHH !» Rugit-il dans un cri terrifiant en balançant ses bras dans l'air, la tête redressée vers le haut de sa tour et sur les quelques corps flottants autour de celle-ci.

Certaines gouttes de sangs coagulés tombaient sur le sol autour de la pile d'objets fétiches. L'entité malfaisante prit quelques minutes pour se calmer afin de reprendre sa forme favorite de clown tueur. Il fallait adopter une toute nouvelle tactique, il ne voulait pas abandonner aussi facilement. Il avait déjà eu pire en terme de compagnon difficile et il arrivait toujours à ses fins.

Oui, toujours ! Quoi qu'il arrivait.

Pennywise frotta résolument ses mains entre elles puis se mit à rire diaboliquement suite à ses nouvelles idées tordues qui fleurissaient lentement dans son esprit, la couleur de ses yeux prenant une couleur ambrée dangereuse. Il devait la séduire d'une autre façon que par la menace et la violence, alors que pouvait-il bien faire ?

Un coup de main ne lui ferait pas de mal.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La ville était plutôt calme en cette belle journée ensoleillée.

Les habitants profitaient de leurs vacances d'été et laissaient même leurs enfants jouer à l'extérieur malgré les disparitions de plus en plus fréquentes au sein de la ville de Derry. Ne pas paniquer, ne pas sombrer dans le désespoir, voilà les mots exacts de la police locale qui tentait d'apaiser les questions sur le sujet délicat.

Ce n'était pas comme si tout cela était réellement nouveau en fin de compte, ces histoires de disparitions mystérieuses depuis des décennies entières. Les gens avaient pris une sorte d'habitude glauque au fil du temps jusqu'à ne plus paraître vraiment étonnés à chaque nouvelles affiches de recherches agrafées aux poteaux de la ville relativement animée. Une ambiance malsaine résidait toujours dans Derry, quelque chose d'inexplicable. Mais les gens se contentaient simplement de faire confiance à la police car de toute manière à dix-neuf heures il y avait le couvre-feu, ce qui rassurait un tant soit peu les parents.

Du moins pour l'instant. Aujourd'hui restait un jour tout à fait banal, ou presque.

Par cette chaleur étouffante du mois de Juillet, Emily lavait sa voiture sur le trottoir juste devant sa maison. Sur le capos y résidait une superbe radio vintage qui jouait une musique entraînante et funky.

 _Hail, hail ! What's the matter with your head, yeah_

 _Hail, hail ! What's the matter with your mind and your sign and a, oh oh oha_

La jeune femme portait un short effiloché de couleur bleu marine, des bottines courtes brunes et un T-shirt blanc à la mode qui s'arrêtait juste au-dessus du nombril.

 _Hail, hail ! Nothing the matter with your head baby, find it, come on and find it_

 _Hail, with it baby 'cause you're fine and you're mine and you, look so divine_

Elle redressa la tête puis balança sa longue chevelure platine en arrière dans son dos tout en se tordant contre la portière de la voiture pour atteindre la saleté, l'éponge tenue fermement en main. Elle frottait une tâche difficile à cet endroit-là qui refusait catégoriquement de s'enlever de sa magnifique voiture bleu ciel. Le rythme joyeux de la musique l'entraînait, son corps bougeant pour l'accompagner.

 _Come and get your love !_

 _Come and get your love !_

 _Come and get your love !_

Récupérant son éponge jaune dans son autre main pour frotter une tâche d'huile sur l'aile du véhicule, Emily fit mine de chanter avec les gars dans la chanson puis balança ses hanches d'un côté à l'autre en parfait accord avec sa chanson préférée.

 _Hail, hail ! What's the matter with you, feel right, don't you feel right, baby_

 _Hail, hail ! Oh yeah, get it from the main vine, all right_

 _I said a find it, find it, go on and love it if you like it, yeah_

Elle frappa son pied dans une flaque d'eau pleine de bulles de savon tout en continuant sa danse endiablée, insouciante du regard réprobateur des autres qui passaient car elle était tout simplement heureuse. Un peu de joie dans ce monde ! La tête, le corps et l'esprit entièrement consacrés à la musique qui jouait dans sa radio argentée. Tout n'était qu'éphémère après tout.

 _Hail, hail ! It's your business if you want some take some, get it together, baby_

Ce qu'elle ignorait en revanche c'était qu'elle était observée par plusieurs personnes en face du trottoir. Emily ne le savait pas ou ne faisait tout simplement pas attention à son environnement, dans le cas le plus probable.

 _Come and get your love !_

 _Come and get your love !_

 _Come and get your love !_

Il s'agissait en fait du clan des ratés qui passait par là complètement par hasard sur leurs vélos méticuleusement soignés en direction des Friches sous les ordres de Bill Denbrough, à la recherche de signes qui conduiraient à Georgie. Les freins crissèrent, ils s'arrêtèrent tous puis regardèrent bouches béates la nouvelle du quartier ainsi que son lavage d'automobile plutôt torride.

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now !_

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now !_

 _Come and get your love, come and get your love, come and get your love now !_

Aucun des garçons du clan n'arrivaient à décoller leurs yeux de la scène captivante. La femme encore inconnue pour eux dansait en rythme avec la musique comme si elle faisait partie du clip lui-même ! Elle se servait de son éponge jaune comme d'un micro et imitait les paroles de la chanson sans les chanter pour autant à voix haute.

 _Hail, hail ! What's the matter with you, feel right, don't you feel right, baby_

Les quatre jeunes garçons clignèrent des yeux, cherchant à savoir s'il s'agissait d'un mauvais tour de leurs esprits d'adolescents mais malgré cela l'illusion restait sous la forme d'une jolie jeune femme. Dans un short un peu trop serré, ses longues jambes pâles luisantes à cause de l'humidité du lavage et sa chevelure blonde platine … Ils n'avaient pas vraiment l'habitude de voir ce genre de chose ici à Derry.

 _Come and get your love !_

 _Come and get your love !_

 _Come and get your love !_

Son corps féminin s'accordait parfaitement au rythme de la musique, comme si elle avait répété plusieurs fois les même pas de danse pour ce morceau en particulier. Sa vieille voiture derrière elle recouverte d'une fine pellicule de mousse brillait aux rayons du soleil d'été.

«L-les gars, on devrait y a-aller.» Bill déglutit bruyamment pour ravoir l'attention de ses copains pensifs sur lui uniquement. Il rabaissa ensuite son regard sur son guidon puis posa son pied droit sur la pédale, prêt à repartir.

«J'adore cette voiture …» Soupira rêveusement Richie en secouant lentement sa tête.

«C'est une Buick 1961 invicta. Un model assez ancien.» Répondit Stanley en regardant Richie à côté de lui, louchant face au soleil.

Le garçon aux lunettes arrêta de regarder Emily pour offrir un regard irrité à son pote Stan qui ne comprenait strictement rien à sa métaphore. Venait-il simplement de détruire son rêve ?

Eddie quant à lui fronça les sourcils de perplexité lorsqu'il vit la femme de l'autre côté de la route se pencher à l'intérieur de la voiture et littéralement parler à son volant … Wow, était-elle une espèce de folle dingue ? Peut-être une mécanophile ou quelque chose comme ça ? Il récupéra inopinément son aspirine dans la banane accrochée à sa taille et prit une grande bouffée, les sourcils froncés de perplexité.

Tout en se raclant la gorge avec nervosité, Bill força le pas en s'avançant dans la rue avec son vélo, entraînant les autres qui continuaient d'observer le lavage auto avec lui en direction de leur rendez-vous initial, les Friches. Ils n'allaient quand même pas rester toute la journée à mater une femme adulte vachement sexy ? Non, absolument pas, ils n'étaient pas comme ça tout de même voyons.

Enfin à part certains cas qu'il ne préférait pas mentionner mais à qui il manquait quelques cases par moment. Notamment dans des situations compromettantes telles que celle-ci.

«Wow. Je ne vous dis pas les mecs, mon slip a vachement rétrécit tout à coup !» S'émerveilla Richie en rattrapant les autres qui avaient pris un peu d'avance sur lui.

«La ferme Richie !» Répondirent à l'unisson le reste du groupe.

Plus tard dans la journée, après son lavage d'automobile, Emily alla se changer à l'intérieur de sa maison. Elle avait besoin d'une bonne douche car la crasse et l'huile collaient un peu partout sur toute la surface de sa peau très peu couverte par cette journée chaude. Ce n'était pas très agréable à vrai dire. Cette sensation la dérangeait bien plus qu'elle ne l'imaginerait, ce qui entraîna un petit rictus écœuré sur son visage alors qu'elle atteignait l'escalier menant à l'étage.

Il faisait encore bien jour à l'extérieur et elle n'avait franchement pas envie de rester enfermée aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ne ferait-elle pas un tour dans la ville plus tard après son propre lavage ? Emily se mit soudainement à repenser à l'étrange mec déguisé en clown qui avait empiété sur sa propriété hier … A son drôle de comportement ainsi qu'à cette transformation stupéfiante.

Stupéfiante, oui …

Elle rinça tranquillement le savon hors de ses cheveux platines puis sortit de la douche. Agrippant une serviette qu'elle avait préalablement préparée, elle se sécha soigneusement tout en repensant à hier et les ballons rouges dans tout son jardin. Amusant, mais étrange ! En plus au petit matin ils avaient tous mystérieusement disparus, comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés ! Elle pourrait penser qu'elle devenait folle, mais elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait vu l'autre soir et ce n'était pas une illusion.

Soudainement, en bas de l'escalier, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper furieusement à sa porte d'entrée. Quatre coups distincts. Le front d'Emily se creusa alors qu'elle écouta attentivement le silence qui régna tout de suite après les frappes contre le bois de sa porte. Elle n'attendait aucune visite pourtant ? Prenant de simples sous-vêtements noirs, elle descendit les escaliers et ouvrit ladite porte avec fracas.

Il n'y avait absolument personne, pas même sur le gazon. En regardant un peu autour d'elle et dans les propriétés voisines, elle ne vit aucun humain courir ou même se cacher après cette petite farce ridicule … Pas de bruits suspects non plus mise à part le bruit du trafic ou les rires des enfants au loin.

Elle faillit refermer la porte sans voir qu'un petit paquet rouge traînait sur la paillasse. Clignant confusément des yeux à cette découverte, Emily se baissa puis le récupéra dans ses mains, dubitative face à cet objet lisse un peu lourd. Sur le couvercle brillait un P écrit dans une belle écriture argentée. Un ruban rouge brillant au soleil ornait la boite rectangulaire de taille moyenne.

D'un dernier coup d'œil autour d'elle, Emily tira sur le ruban et ouvrit la boîte …

«Qu'est-ce que ?!» S'écria-t-elle dans l'horreur absolue en voyant une collection de doigts coupés à l'intérieur de la boite, soigneusement enroulés dans de la fine soie blanche. Son visage se tordit de dégoût et elle tira même la langue dehors lorsque son estomac se rebella violemment.

«C'est vraiment super dégueulasse !» Emily secoua vigoureusement la tête, n'osant plus regarder dans la boîte.

Elle observa une fois de plus autour d'elle puis, ne voyant rien d'anormal ni la personne à l'origine de ce cadeau douteux, elle se mit à sourire doucement puis elle rentra à l'intérieur de la maison avec la superbe boîte en main.

Pennywise voulait à nouveau grogner dans la rage et la colère noire d'avoir une fois encore échoué avec sa tentative de séduire son future compagnon. Il l'avait à nouveau observé depuis les buissons en face de sa maison en attendant patiemment sa réaction mais avec une immense surprise, elle ne réagit pas positivement à son cadeau.

 _Que pourrais-je bien faire ?!_ Se demanda-t-il en posant son index contre son menton cireux. Son estomac grogna fortement dans l'inconfort, signalant à son propriétaire qu'il était l'heure de se nourrir.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Au secours ! S'il vous plaît, n'importe qui, aidez-moi !» Hurla un jeune garçon qui courait dans une rue humide et sombre. Il tentait d'échapper à son pire cauchemar, un zombie.

Il courait aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient en jetant de furtifs coups d'œil par-dessus son épaule, priant sans cesse pour que l'horrible zombie ne soit plus à sa poursuite dans les ruelles ! Où étaient les flics quand il avait le plus besoin d'eux ? Il était venu ici pour aller fumer une clope avec ses copains mais l'heure avait rapidement tournée et il était d'ores et déjà vingt-deux heures passé ...

Que diraient ses parents s'ils l'attrapaient après le couvre-feu ? Il serait sûrement mort, enfin, si le zombie sorti des égouts ne le bouffait pas avant de revoir la tête de ses parents ! Pourquoi avait-il décidé de sauter par la fenêtre pour aller faire le malin avec ses potes ?

«Putain de merde ! C'est quoi ce -» Il ne put finir sa phrase parce qu'une main l'attrapa au coin de la prochaine rue et le souleva du sol comme s'il ne pesait rien du tout.

Il s'étrangla sous la pression qu'exerçait son agresseur au niveau de la gorge, ses yeux s'écarquillant alors qu'il enfonça ses propres doigts dans le bras qui le soulevait du sol. La personne maintenue dans l'ombre s'avança enfin à la lumière du lampadaire au-dessus d'eux puis claqua durement le garçon contre le mur le plus proche. Les yeux verts du jeune homme s'agrandirent lorsqu'il vit l'apparence effrayante de l'homme qui mesurait certainement plus de deux mètres de hauteur.

C'était un clown ! Un putain de clown flippant.

Des cheveux hirsutes orange, un front très large avec des craquelures, le visage blanc gras ainsi que des marquages rouges et un costume gris qui sentait la poussière et les eaux grises … Ce qui était le plus intimidant était son maudit sourire exagéré ainsi que son œil gauche qui partait dans une autre direction. L'homme immense rapprocha subitement son visage de lui pour prendre une profonde inspiration dans son cou.

«Non ! Pitié, ne me faites pas de mal !» Beugla le garçon du nom de Samuel en fermant hermétiquement les yeux, une goutte de sueur perlante sur son front. L'adolescent gémit quand la pression sur son cou devint plus forte.

«Comment on fait ?!» Rugit Pennywise en frappant le dos du garçon contre le mur derrière lui, baissant la tête pour paraître encore plus menaçant qu'il ne l'était déjà.

«Hein ? Q-quoi ?» S'étrangla Samuel en clignant confusément des yeux. Le clown relâcha un peu la pression sur sa gorge et le rabaissa à ses pieds pour qu'il puisse respirer et surtout, faire à nouveau circuler le sang dans son visage devenu tout bleu.

«Comment vous faites vous les humains pour séduire un compagnon ! Dis le moi !» Réessaya Pennywise en prenant l'avant de la chemise du garçon dans une poigne serrée.

Samuel grimaça mais ne semblait plus aussi craintif à présent. Comment l'être dans une condition pareille, confronté à un taré qui lui posait des questions vraiment chelous ? Il était bien trop abasourdi par ce que venait de lui demander le clown flippant au strabisme exagéré. Il cherchait un moyen de draguer, c'était ça le truc ?

«Euh … Ben, il y a un livre. Un livre sur les relations amoureuses pour les nuls ?» Hésita le garçon en regardant le visage du clown qui semblait s'illuminer suite à sa suggestion de livre.

«Et où est-t-il ?» Demanda joyeusement Pennywise, ses petites clochettes résonnantes dans son vieux costume lorsqu'il rebondit légèrement. Ses yeux qui étaient jaunâtres plus tôt repassèrent à un bleu glacial et son sourire semblait presque sympathique … Presque.

«Hum, à la librairie ?» Continua Samuel en grinçant des dents, allant jusqu'à hausser un sourcil face au ridicule de la situation.

Le clown lui relâcha immédiatement l'avant de la chemise puis d'un rire bondit joyeusement en arrière, les mains gantées posées sur ses hanches. Il pointa ensuite son index gauche vers l'adolescent incertain contre le mur de brique qui ne savait absolument plus quoi faire ni dire.

«Très bien. Rapporte le moi. Tu vas me le chercher et peut-être que je te laisserais la vie sauve … En échange de tes services, Samuel.» Déclara solennellement Pennywise en plaçant sa main sur sa poitrine, là où pulsait son cœur factice.

Samuel déglutit bruyamment, ne tiltant même pas à son appellation. Néanmoins il finit par hocher furieusement la tête dans l'affirmatif, n'ayant pas forcément envie de mourir aux mains d'un taré comme lui.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les deux complices du crime se dirigèrent furtivement vers la librairie de Derry qui, par chance, était ouverte jusqu'à vingt-deux heures pendant les vacances scolaires.

Samuel espérait de tout cœur que le libraire n'allait pas l'engueuler pour trainer dans les rues à cette heure tardive de la nuit … Le garçon mit ses mains tremblantes dans les poches de son blouson noir puis essaya d'adopter une posture plus confiante pour ne pas paraître complètement tétanisé par la peur. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil derrière lui et vit que le clown affreux lui faisait de grands signes avec ses deux mains pour aller de l'avant, caché derrière une poubelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets.

 _C'est quoi son problème, à ce malade mental ?!_ Se demanda brièvement Samuel lorsqu'il pénétra dans la librairie.

Pennywise attendit quelques longues minutes. Pendant un court instant il pensait que l'adolescent l'avait dupé, qu'il s'avérait être un peu plus intelligent qu'il ne laissait paraître en s'enfuyant par la porte de secours arrière mais la porte de la librairie s'ouvrit à nouveau et le garçon apparut. Dans ses mains, il tenait un petit livre de poche.

 _Pauvre idiot …_ Ricana intérieurement Ça.

Samuel courut vers le clown toujours caché à l'ombre des poubelles puis brandit fièrement le livre portant le nom «Les relations Amoureuses pour les Nuls» avec un grand sourire fier aux lèvres. Il avait réussi ! Il faisait maintenant partit des chenapans de la ville ! Youpi ! Il se sentait tellement courageux pour avoir enfreint le règlement strict de la ville.

Pennywise marcha tranquillement vers Samuel dans une démarche décontracte avant de lui arracher le livre des mains pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à la couverture jaune et noire, la police d'écriture blanche en grands caractères. Il avait comme l'impression que ce livre riait à son nez d'une façon ou d'une autre … Pourtant le contenu semblait très intéressant à première vue, d'ailleurs heureusement qu'il avait appris à lire le dialecte des humains avec le temps.

«Alors ? Satisfait ?» Requit Samuel alors que les deux marchaient en direction de la ruelle blafarde en face de la librairie, un large sourire.

«Non … Pas tout à fait.» Le clown soupira bruyamment puis jeta sa tête dans sa direction, une légère moue sur son visage blanc gras.

Samuel voulut lui demander pourquoi mais l'homme déguisé l'épingla une fois de plus contre le mur avec un sourire prédateur et les yeux jaunes luisants. Pennywise resserra sa prise sur son cou puis laissa apparaître ses dents acérées de piranha, les coins de ses lèvres atteignant presque ses oreilles tellement son sourire était grand.

«Mais ! Vous m'aviez dit que vous ne me tueriez pas si je vous aidais !» Rétorqua Samuel dans la peur intense en voyant la sale tronche du clown cannibale juste en face de son visage. Ses dents faisaient foutrement peur et son haleine … Mon Dieu ! N'en parlons même pas !

«Eh bien, j'ai menti ? Mhahahaha !» Ricana Pennywise qui planta immédiatement ses crocs dans la chair de l'adolescent hurlant à l'agonie.

Malgré tout il mit vite un terme à sa souffrance car le garçon l'avait quand même aidé … Il n'était pas si sadique que ça quand même ! Hum. Ça finit rapidement son repas en mangeant les meilleures parties de l'enfant suintant de peur, le sang volant partout sur le sol mais également sur les murs. Il n'arrivait jamais à manger proprement parce que la faim qu'il ressentait était terrible. Non pas qu'il souhaitait le faire.

Après avoir atténué la douleur à son estomac, il se redressa puis passa le dos de sa main contre sa bouche rouge rubis dégoulinante de sang frais. Tout son costume était sale maintenant et la couleur écarlate contrastait parfaitement avec le gris du tissu.

Le clown s'essuya les mains contre son costume puis reprit le livre jaune dans ses mains en l'ouvrant à une page au pif. Tapotant pensivement son index contre son menton aux illustrations ridicules du livre, il alla s'assoir sur une poubelle en croisant les jambes, tachant le livre avec un peu de sang qui restait collé à ses doigts.

Il tomba sur un sujet intéressant …

 _Si vous voulez séduire votre belle, vous devez avant tout la faire rire. Car qui dit une femme qui rit, dit à moitié dans son lit._

Le visage de Pennywise éclata dans un large sourire alors qu'une idée se formait déjà dans son énorme tête. Laissant sortir son fameux rire de clown terrifiant, il disparut aussitôt dans les égouts pour les préparatifs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily s'installa confortablement devant un film de Kung Fu en noir et blanc avec un grand pot de popcorn, des cacahuètes grillées et de la limonade bien fraîche. Elle raffolait de ces confiseries mais surtout de pouvoir se détendre devant un bon film qui passait à la télévision le dimanche en fin d'après-midi.

Elle se positionna en tailleur sur son canapé puis éteignit toutes les lumières dans la pièce pour être plongée dans la pénombre, les premières images du film se déroulant à l'écran rebondi. Elle recula ses fesses dans les coussins douillets puis mit le pot de popcorn entre ses cuisses, les yeux rivés vers la petite télévision.

Dans sa tête elle se grondait qu'il fallait se coucher après cette rude journée plutôt que de s'abrutir devant des films. Mais ce soir comme toutes les autres fois d'ailleurs elle voulait simplement en profiter. Alors elle plongea sa main dans le popcorn et fourra une énorme poignée dans sa grande bouche.

Elle affectionnait beaucoup les films d'arts martiaux car ils lui rappelaient toujours de bons amis qu'elle avait connu il y a longtemps, quatre frères pour être plus précise.

Emily fronça les sourcils lorsque sa chaîne de télévision changea brusquement sur une chaîne complètement hors sujet. Il s'agissait d'une femme au milieu d'enfants qui leur expliquait que les égouts étaient un endroit vraiment génial … Une émission morbide. Tout semblait faux, chaque rire, chaque sourire et même la petite musique de fond.

«C'est quoi ça encore ?» Se dit-elle à elle-même en fouillant dans les coussins pour retrouver la télécommande qui avait mystérieusement disparue.

La femme dans la télévision regardait chaque enfant autour d'elle puis finit par fixer son regard dans la caméra qui filmait toute la scène. Elle souriait doucement, une expression conciliante sur son visage ridé, comme si elle voyait Emily en travers l'écran.

 _Les égouts sont vraiment l'endroit idéal pour se reproduire !_

Emily recracha immédiatement le popcorn hors de sa bouche tandis qu'elle faillit s'étouffer en entendant ce que la femme aux cheveux noirs venait de dire sans pression. Elle frappa son poing contre sa poitrine à plusieurs reprises pour dégager ses voies respiratoires dorénavant en feu, sans parler de sa gorge. Que l'enfer ?! C'était quoi son problème à elle ? A cette foutue émission tordue ?

Finalement elle retrouva enfin la télécommande qui était entre les coussins puis changea de chaîne sauf que toutes les autres sans exception diffusaient exactement la même émission ! Elle appuya une nouvelle fois désespérément sur le bouton et cette fois-ci au lieu d'avoir la femme et les enfants, il y avait le clown de son jardin.

Ses yeux noirs s'élargirent, sa bouche s'assécha.

Il la saluait joyeusement en travers l'écran puis commença aussitôt à jongler avec des quilles, une vieille musique de cirque en arrière-plan. Il n'y avait que lui dans l'émission et la caméra zoomais progressivement sur ses prouesses artistiques. Le clown fit semblant de trébucher en avant et l'une des quilles tomba directement sur sa tête démesurée. L'expression d'Emily devint de plus en plus douteuse et confuse alors qu'elle regardait ce que faisait le clown dans sa télévision, le doigt encore sur le bouton off de sa télécommande.

Pennywise se frotta énergiquement la tête en grimaçant exagérément à la douleur sourde dans son crâne puis récupéra une autre quille de derrière son dos … Non attendez une minute, ce n'était pas une quille mais une tête d'enfant décapitée !

L'un des popcorns qu'avait encore Emily à l'intérieur de sa bouche trouva le moyen de sortir par son nez alors qu'elle s'étouffa pour la deuxième fois ce soir-là. Elle toussa encore et encore en ayant presque les larmes aux yeux face à la douleur mais surtout face à ce spectacle déroutant.

Mais lorsqu'elle regarda à nouveau l'écran, la caméra avait fait un gros plan sur la tête du clown qui lui souriait et la regardait intensément. Elle se demanda même s'il ne la voyait pas car ses yeux oranges la fixaient, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Il y avait une étrange pression qui s'intensifiait dans son salon au fur et à mesure qu'ils se fixaient mutuellement, un sifflement reptilien résonnant dans ses oreilles au sourire de la créature horrifique.

«Vient flotter avec moi, Emily !» S'exprima pour la première fois Pennywise.

Il répéta sans cesse la même chose de plus en plus rapidement et toujours plus fort jusqu'au moment où Emily bondit en avant et éteignit la télévision, plongeant le salon dans le silence total. Toute la pièce se retrouva plongée dans le noir où seule la fenêtre donnant sur la rue offrit une faible luminosité sur les chaises ainsi que la table en bois.

Le tic-tac répétitif de l'horloge contre le mur la sortit de sa rêverie profonde. Emily laissa un souffle faible sortir de sa bouche en passant une main dans sa chevelure légèrement humide, reprenant ses esprits après ce qu'elle venait de voir. Elle se releva calmement puis après un soupir fatigué, elle monta les escaliers et directement dans sa chambre à coucher.

Il lui fallait un peu de repos après toute cette agitation.

A suivre …

* * *

Punaise, c'est vraiment super amusant à faire XD j'adore tellement les défis que vous me donnez ! C'est trop bidonnant à écrire et mettre en œuvre :')

J'attends plus de défis pour le chapitre suivant mhahahahah !

Défis **Ça 2** :

Mariva - Un signe du clown pour Emily.

Iyaminati - Le livre «les relations amoureuses pour les nuls.»

Stella-tunrida - Pennywise qui jongle pour amuser Emily.

Omegastar - Pennywise qui pette un câble.

A plus, VP


	4. Ça 3

Merciiiiiii pour tous vos commentaires extrêmement importants et surtout, très encourageants ! Vous êtes tous GENIAUX !

J'adore de plus en plus cette histoire et ciel, j'ai tellement d'idées pour pouvoir la continuer ! Mais j'ai encore besoin de vous. Il faut que vous me donniez des défis, n'importes lesquels, c'est plus fun à plusieurs ;)

Une chanson connue qui apparaît ici. Le titre - Singing in the rain de Gene Kelly

Je vous souhaite une bonne rigolade xD

* * *

 **Ça ~** **3**

Ben avait eu la peur de sa vie.

Après s'être confronté sans le vouloir à la bande de cet abruti de Bowers il avait tenté de fuir par la rivière et par chance, s'il pouvait le dire comme ça, il était tombé sur le clan des ratés. Les quatre garçons pensaient que Ben allait mourir lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent de l'état physique déplorable du garçon en surpoids.

De profondes coupures sur son ventre et quelques autres égratignures plus ou moins superficielles surement dues à sa course folle en travers la dense forêt de Derry et environ. Il avait vraiment eu beaucoup de chance qu'Henry et ses acolytes ne l'aient pas rattrapé !

«Mec, je te dis qu'il faut lui sucer la plaie ! Aller Docteur K, au travail !» S'écria Richie en frappant nerveusement l'épaule d'Eddie à ses côtés.

A vrai dire il fallait surtout des médicaments à Ben ou au moins des compresses et éventuellement des lingettes désinfectantes pour nettoyer la scarification ignoble sur la peau de son ventre. Alors Stan, Bill et Eddie partirent à la recherche de précieux médicaments à la pharmacie qui se trouvait dans le centre-ville. Là où la population abondait. Mais quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'ils croisèrent la superbe Beverly qui cherchait une boîte suspecte dans les rayons pour femme.

Heureusement qu'elle était là aujourd'hui car grâce à elle et à son petit jeu d'actrice formidable, les garçons réussirent à s'enfuir de la pharmacie avec plusieurs compresses et lingettes chargées dans leurs bras sans même passer par la caisse du monsieur à lunettes. Ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour s'offrir les articles pharmaceutiques et les désinfectants nécessaires pour sauver Ben d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

Mais maintenant qu'ils avaient réussis à passer les portes coulissantes, Ben pourra être sauvé !

Beverly, une fois sortie de la pharmacie rayonnante de fierté, se dirigea vers les garçons cachés dans la ruelle à l'abri des regards indiscrets et des adultes trop occupés à leurs tâches quotidiennes. Elle vit rapidement l'état de Ben et tenta de le rassurer avec un petit clin d'œil sympathique suivit d'une proposition silencieuse de lui donner un baiser.

«M-merci B-Beverly.» Dit timidement Bill à sa droite en baissant les yeux sur ses chaussures.

Il fallait qu'il la remercie pour ce qu'elle venait de faire pour eux après tout. C'était très courageux de sa part. De plus, il avait secrètement le béguin pour Beverly depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble à l'école.

«Hey les gars, regardez qui se ramène !» S'exprima soudainement Stanley en pointant son index dans l'allée principale. Tout le monde sans exception se retourna vers la direction pointée et vit qu'il s'agissait de la nouvelle de la ville.

Cette dernière marchait tout en dansant joyeusement, un walkman noir à sa ceinture de short bleu marine court et effiloché, ses hanches se balançant de droite à gauche en rythme avec la musique qui jouait dans ses oreilles. Tous les hommes qui croisaient son chemin se retournaient pour la regarder de haut en bas et pour les plus malchanceux d'entre eux, leurs femmes les frappaient pour avoir osé jeter un coup d'œil à cette créature qu'elles classifiaient de démoniaque à cause de sa sensualité naturelle.

«Je suis preums ! Elle est à moi !» Beugla Richie en levant furieusement son bras droit en l'air. Il espérait sincèrement pouvoir la draguer et devenir son copain, au plus grand damne de ses amis qui levèrent leurs yeux au ciel.

«Je n'aime pas cette fille, elle est bizarre. Elle ne m'inspire pas confiance.» Rétorqua Beverly en plissant suspicieusement les yeux à la femme dans la rue qui se pavanait.

«Moi aussi je ne l'aime pas ! Elle est étrange.» Se précipita de dire Ben en souriant nerveusement de là où il se tenait maladroitement assis sur une caisse contre le mur. A chaque fois qu'il regardait Beverly, son cœur s'emballait fortement dans sa poitrine.

Il était amoureux d'elle.

Bill détourna aussitôt les yeux de la femme aux cheveux platines dans la rue pour admirer timidement Beverly à ses côtés avec un léger sourire aux coins de ses lèvres. Pour lui, il n'y avait qu'elle, personne ne l'égalait en beauté. Il se retourna ensuite vers ses autres amis derrière lui encore bouches béates à zyeuter l'adulte inconsciente de l'émeute qu'elle créait puis proposa à Bev de venir avec eux le lendemain pour une journée dans les Friches.

Elle accepta joyeusement puis après les avoir salué, elle partit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily profitait au maximum de cette superbe journée ensoleillée, son walkman adoré accroché à sa ceinture brune. La musique entraînante jouait dans son casque et lui donnait l'envie folle de danser en adoptant le rythme de cette dernière.

Pas besoin d'y penser à deux fois. Elle laissa son corps faire ce que son cœur désirait tant si soudainement, danser. La plupart des personnes qu'elle croisait dans la rue la regardaient étrangement et elle pouvait également sentir les yeux des hommes sur elle mais elle s'en fichait. Elle continua de faire ce qui lui plaisait en restant dans son petit monde bien à elle.

Finalement ses pieds la conduisirent inconsciemment là où elle voulait aller dans le centre-ville de Derry. Elle arriva devant la petite pharmacie puis retira lentement son casque de ses oreilles pour le mettre à son cou, fredonnant encore la musique qui jouait dans le walkman en sourdine à présent. Une fois à l'intérieur, Emily passa devant les nombreux rayons tout en effleurant un doigt fin sur les produits mis en avant jusqu'à trouver son bonheur au rayon saisonnier.

Son sourire devint alors éclatant lorsqu'elle tomba sur une paire de lunettes de soleil. Elle les arracha immédiatement de leur socle sans même jeter un coup d'œil aux autres modèles disponibles puis se dirigea vers la caisse et vers l'homme aux lunettes avec un regard pervers.

Lorsque le pharmacien prit connaissance de sa présence il se raidit subitement, ses yeux s'agrandissant derrière ses lunettes tandis qu'il déglutissait difficilement pour effacer sa gorge encombrée, un énorme sourire exagéré sur son visage luisant de sueur.

«Bonjour Mademoiselle ! Quelle belle journée, n'est-ce pas ?» Dit-il en lui matant avec insistance la poitrine généreuse. Tout en gardant son sourire, il récupéra les lunettes de soleil sur le comptoir puis les tendirent à la femme devant lui légèrement courbée sur son comptoir blanc.

Emily leva un sourcil coquin avant de se pencher d'avantage sur le comptoir pour atteindre le pharmacien rigide, un doigt traçant la ligne de la mâchoire de l'homme neveux devant elle. Elle le scruta minutieusement de bas en haut, la bouche faiblement entre ouverte. Ses yeux noirs étaient envoûtants et son sourire sensuel mais le charme fût brusquement rompu lorsqu'elle lui prit les lunettes de soleil des mains pour les positionner de suite sur son nez.

«Ouais, très belle en effet.» Répondit-elle finalement en se munissant d'un billet qu'elle déposa sur le comptoir, appréciant la vue du visage rouge cramoisi de l'homme incapable de s'exprimer convenablement. D'un reniflement amusé, elle n'attendit aucune réponse de la part du pharmacien et quitta l'endroit sans plus tarder.

Un petit rire s'échappa de la gorge d'Emily une fois à l'extérieur dans la rue puis elle secoua la tête en se regardant dans le reflet de la vitrine à l'entrée de la pharmacie. Elle prit plusieurs poses avec ses nouvelles lunettes et envoya même un baiser dans les airs au pharmacien à l'intérieur derrière son comptoir qui la regardait encore sous le choc.

Mais alors qu'elle se retourna pour partir faire d'autres activités amusantes en ville, elle fonça droit dans quelque chose de dur. Abasourdie, elle faillit tomber à la renverse sur le sol si la personne en face d'elle ne l'avait pas rattrapée en plein vol.

«Wow, je suis vraiment désolé … Je ne voulais pas !» S'écria maladroitement Emily en riant bêtement tandis qu'elle reprit appuie sur ses jambes vacillantes pour faire face à l'inconnu. D'un raclement de gorge embarrassé, elle finit par lever les yeux vers l'homme plus grand en face d'elle.

«Non non non ! C'est moi qui m'excuse ! Je m'appelle Barry. Ouais je sais, ce n'est pas la meilleure façon pour faire connaissance mais sinon le malaise risque de nous tuer tous les deux. Vous devez sûrement être la nouvelle ?» S'exclama humoristiquement l'inconnu qui tenait encore Emily par les avant-bras pour la garder à ses pieds.

Et elle devait bien admettre que le jeune homme souriant était tout à fait charmant avec ses cheveux bruns courts et sa frange qui tombait dans ses yeux chocolats bienveillants. Il était un peu plus grand qu'elle et sous sa chemise grise serrée elle pouvait clairement voir des muscles s'y dessiner. Sa prise sur elle était douce et chaude, sa voix mielleuse sonnait sympathique à ses oreilles. Il semblait être quelqu'un de bien à première vue mais aussi de sincère avec une touche d'humour qui donnait envie à Emily de sourire.

«Oui. Mais vous savez, j'ai un prénom comme tout le monde ! Je m'appelle Emily.» Déclara-t-elle en tendant une main vers Barry qui la prit chaleureusement et la secoua par politesse.

«Enchanté !»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Jalousie. Voilà le tout premier ressentit de Pennywise lorsqu'il vit l'échange entre son futur compagnon et l'humain stupide.

 _Je vais le tuer …_ Grogna-t-il mentalement.

Il suivait Emily partout à la trace depuis qu'elle avait quitté sa maison ce matin de bonne heure. Il s'agissait avant tout d'une question de sécurité ! Il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive malheur en chemin voyons. Alors il préféra la suivre pour voir ce qu'elle faisait et par la même occasion, en découvrir plus sur elle et éventuellement ses besoins primaires.

Ou pas. C'était avant tout de l'impatience.

Ses yeux tournèrent subitement en une nuance orangée dangereuse pendant que la colère se déferla cruellement dans sa poitrine compressée par un autre sentiment avoisinant cette terrible jalousie. Emily et le mâle venaient de se serrer la main et maintenant, ils rigolaient ensemble ! Pennywise voulait rugir de haine et aller massacrer l'humain impoli qui volait sa compagne juste sous son nez rouge ! Il ignorait encore de quoi il était capable.

Oh que oui, ils l'ignoraient tous.

Rapidement, il recula loin de la bouche d'égout lorsqu'une femme avec son chien passa devant l'ouverture et que sa vision avec Emily et l'autre abruti fût momentanément rompue à cause des parties génitales de l'animal à poil court qui n'avait pas trouver un meilleur endroit que d'uriner devant la grille des égouts.

Pennywise émit un reniflement dédaigneux puis détourna les yeux au sol, les sourcils invisibles froncés. L'entité se sentait tellement étrange. Il n'avait jamais vraiment ressentit d'autres émotions que de la haine, de la colère ou encore de la joie mais seulement lorsqu'il massacrait l'une de ses proies débordantes de peur atroce …

Ça gémit doucement à la douleur sourde dans son cœur factice sous cette forme humanoïde. Ses yeux orangés ternes restaient fixés sur les eaux grises puantes sous ses pieds, les mains gantées tenant les bords de son costume grisâtre dans une poigne serrée. Il était perdu mentalement. Il ne savait plus quoi faire car rien qu'à l'idée de perdre à ce jeu de séduction le terrorisait. Oui, il avait peur, comme quand il avait peur de ne pas avoir assez à manger pour hiberner !

Redressant ses yeux jaunes aux éclats de rires familiers dans la rue ci-dessus, il vit qu'Emily et l'humain marchaient tranquillement en direction d'un café. Tout en discutant activement comme de vieux amis ils riaient à gorge déployées lorsqu'ils se trouvaient des points communs. Cette espèce de monstre sans pitié lui volait SA compagne ! Il n'avait pas le droit, en aucune façon.

Prit d'une toute nouvelle fureur incontrôlable, Pennywise rugit dans l'égout puis disparu aussitôt dans la noirceur des ténèbres.

Au même moment de l'autre côté de la route, Emily et Barry se turent et se retournèrent subitement vers le trottoir d'en face lorsqu'ils entendirent une espèce d'animal rugir effroyablement. Même les autres personnes aux alentours arrêtèrent de faire leurs activités et se regardèrent bêtement, ne sachant pas quel chien avait crié avec autant de force ni celui qui en était à l'origine. Lentement mais sûrement, les discussions reprirent de plus belles et les gens dans la rue poursuivirent leurs courses comme si de rien était.

Comme depuis toujours à Derry.

«Bon … Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de rentrer. On se verra une autre fois ? C'est moi qui t'inviterai pour boire un coup ! Jolie Emily.» Déclara Barry d'un raclement de gorge pour ravoir l'attention sur lui avec un grand sourire.

Il haussa un sourcil puis se baissa ensuite pour embrasser tendrement le dos de la main d'Emily qu'il venait de récupérer dans les siennes. La jeune femme cligna plusieurs fois des yeux au comportement suspect de l'homme mais finit par lui rendre son sourire sincère et hocher la tête en accord avec lui, une légère rougeur sur ses joues pâles.

«A bientôt, Barry.» Répondit-elle simplement d'un clin d'œil ludique.

Elle le salua d'un geste rapide de sa main puis partit de son côté et direction sa maison dans la rue Jackson, un large sourire conquis aux lèvres après cette rencontre improbable mais très agréable. C'était rare qu'elle se sente bien en compagnie du sexe opposé ! Après tout, les hommes avaient tous les mêmes idées en tête dès le premier regard mais Barry semblait différent des autres.

Du moins pour le moment … Attention tout de même, ne pas sauter aux conclusions hâtives. D'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant elle reprit le casque d'écoute de son Walkman puis joua cette fois-ci une chanson d'amour, fermant les yeux face au soleil chaud d'été.

Emily profitait encore de la douceur de ce magnifique mois avant les jours froids et tristes de l'hiver. Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'aimait pas cette saison, bien au contraire, mais il fallait toujours porter une couche supplémentaire de vêtements si elle ne voulait pas mourir de froid ! Après avoir soupiré avec lassitude à cette dernière pensée morose, elle positionna ses nouvelles lunettes de soleil sur son nez puis se dirigea vers son lieu d'habitation en passant par la rue Neibolt.

Elle se rendit bien vite compte au fur et à mesure de ses pas qu'elle n'était encore jamais passée par là et que la rue était forte sympathique avec la très vieille maison qui tombait en ruine ainsi que l'étendue aride qui l'en entourait. Cette impressionnante bâtisse en bois avait son charme. Peut-être parce qu'elle était la seule dans cette rue déserte ? Même le grand jardin semblait abandonné avec seulement quelques tournesols qui arrivaient à pousser dans ce sol sec, bruni et rêche.

Emily s'arrêta quelques instants devant cette maison intrigante et tellement jolie. Son cœur se serra, son sourire s'agrandit lentement tandis que ses yeux noirs scrutaient minutieusement les moindres reliefs de cette dernière. Personne n'y habitait, elle en était persuadée vu l'état des fenêtres brisées et de la façade craquelée. Mais alors qu'elle s'obstinait à regarder amoureusement cette maison elle eut soudainement l'étrange sensation d'être observée par elle.

«Au secours ! Au secours ! Non !» Hurla subitement une voix appartenant à un jeune garçon à l'arrière de la maison, sortant ainsi la femme pensive de sa transe passagère.

Jetant le casque hors de ses oreilles pour se mettre en action, Emily courut rapidement vers la source des cris sans la moindre hésitation, le cœur palpitant la chamade. Elle enjamba gracieusement la vieille barrière en fer forgé qui entourait le terrain abandonné puis contourna la propriété jusqu'à y voir un jeune garçon sur le sol qui tentait de s'échapper en travers les thuyas, sa respiration erratique et au bord de la crise de nerf. Ses yeux horrifiés fixaient quelque chose proche de la maison en bois.

Emily fronça les sourcils mais suivit tranquillement la direction de son regard pour voir qu'il s'agissait du clown qui avait été sur sa pelouse la fois dernière mais aussi dans son émission de télévision. Dans sa main droite, il tenait délicatement des ballons rouges qui formaient un triangle à l'envers, tous collés les uns aux autres pour faire cette forme très particulière. A son visage blanc cireux et craquelé à certaines zones il portait une expression sombre et sadique qui donnait des frissons, un grand sourire prédateur sur ses lèvres rubis.

Une pression atmosphérique envahi soudainement la propriété.

Le clown silencieux lâcha un peu la ficelle des ballons puis tendit son bras droit vers sa maison derrière lui, invitant l'enfant terrifié à le rejoindre et venir flotter avec les autres. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué qu'Emily était là et observait la scène avec étonnement mais surtout, et avant tout, avec curiosité.

Puis Eddie s'aperçut enfin qu'une autre personne s'était ajoutée à son calvaire. Le soulagement le balaya de plein fouet et il s'autorisa même à lâcher un soupir de contentement de voir qu'il n'était plus seul mais surtout que quelqu'un d'autre que lui voyait ce maudit clown flippant. Sans attendre une seule seconde de plus, il bondit à ses pieds tremblants puis courut le plus vite possible jusqu'à l'adulte perplexe avant que le psychopathe souriant comme un débile ne lui mette la main dessus.

«S'il vous plaît, aidez-moi !» Plaida-t-il en fonçant dans les jambes d'Emily et en s'agrippant désespérément à sa chemise courte.

Le clown suivit l'enfant du regard jusqu'à tomber sur la femme magnifique dans son jardin. Emily … La séduisante créature, dans son jardin ?! Incrédule, il arrêta immédiatement de sourire face à cette réalité écrasante. Aussitôt il lâcha les ballons dans les airs à cause de sa surprise, clairement abasourdi de la voir ici de son plein gré.

Sans véritablement le vouloir il laissa un petit son étranglé s'échapper de sa gorge serrée alors que ses yeux jaunes tombèrent dans ceux noirs confus de la jeune femme immobile qui tenait maintenant les épaules du garçon apeuré. Une fois encore, le cœur dans sa forme de clown se mit à battre farouchement dans sa poitrine et semblait même vouloir sortir sur le sol à ses pieds. C'était assez éprouvant comme sensation. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle le voit pendant la chasse par peur qu'elle le repousse.

«Qui êtes-vous ? Pouvez-vous me répondre ?» Sollicita Emily en mettant un bras protecteur autour des épaules d'Eddie.

Pennywise sentit son œil droit partir dans un nouveau strabisme alors que sa bouche s'ouvrit lentement, de la bave s'écoulante en abondance hors de ses lèvres rouges. Oh que non, il n'avait plus faim comme quand il essayait de faire peur à Eddie pour le dévorer. Cette fois-ci c'était différent, il bavait pour autre chose …

Sans un mot et comme un lâche, il s'évapora dans les airs.

Emily fronça les sourcils après avoir été témoin de ce tour de passe-passe, se sentant déçue de ne pas avoir obtenu de réponse à sa question pourtant simple. Lui faisait-elle peur ? Elle regarda autour d'elle pour s'assurer que son interlocuteur mystère n'était effectivement plus dans les environs avant d'emmener le garçon sanglotant loin de la maison sinistre et dans la rue un peu plus sûre. Elle le prit par les épaules puis se positionna à genoux devant lui en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules tremblotantes.

«Tu vas bien ?» Lui demanda-t-elle gentiment en le regardant fixement dans les yeux.

Le garçon renifla puis hocha calmement la tête, mettant ses deux mains moites sur sa banane à sa ceinture tout en gardant le contact visuel avec la jeune femme inquiète à genoux. Cela le rassurait d'une certaine manière de ressentir les contours des boîtes de médicaments à l'intérieur de la poche. Il esquissa un faible sourire quand l'inconnue aux cheveux platines lui sourit d'une manière rassurante et qu'elle resserra sa prise sur son épaule gauche.

«Oui, merci madame.» Répondit Eddie d'une petite voix cassée en hochant timidement la tête. De sous ses longs cils humides de larmes, il vit la femme se relever à ses pieds puis dépoussiérer grossièrement son short ainsi que son T-shirt jaune.

Au passage elle pinça un peu son menton avec son pouce et son index pour le taquiner avant qu'elle ne se détourne de lui pour reprendre son chemin dans la rue. Toujours en direction de sa nouvelle maison bleue et blanche, le casque de retour sur ses oreilles. Elle lança une nouvelle musique puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon encore choqué sur l'asphalte.

«Au faite je m'appelle Emily. A plus Eddie !» Cria-t-elle en lui faisant signe de la main.

Sur le trottoir d'en face Eddie cligna confusément des yeux, sa bouche s'ouvrant et se refermant de perplexité, le regard fixé sur la forme de la femme qui l'avait secouru plus tôt.

Comment savait-elle son prénom ?!

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La nuit venait de tomber sur Derry et la plupart des habitants dormaient déjà tranquillement dans leur lit à l'abri de la pluie qui tombait depuis une bonne heure environ. Malgré la fraîcheur qu'accompagnait cette petite pluie d'été, l'air restait tout de même assez chaud.

Pennywise sortit des égouts ce soir-là, ne sachant pas trop où il allait ni quoi faire. Plus tôt dans la journée, il avait dévoré le jeune Patrick et pour être honnête les derniers retournements de situations l'avaient laissé sur sa faim … Sans quoi il avait abandonné la plupart de son diner après seulement quelques bouchées juteuses.

Du gaspillage !

Il se sentait si lourd, comme si ses pieds ne voulaient plus avancer ni lui obéir. Par moment il avait même l'impression d'avoir des pierres dans son estomac sans fond au lieu de la nourriture fraîche. Même lorsqu'il reprenait sa forme originelle Pennywise ne se sentait pas très bien. Une sensation bien étrange qu'il n'appréciait guère à vrai dire car elle n'était pas agréable du tout. Solitude, isolement, ennuie … Sans doute un tout nouveau mélange pour l'embêter d'avantage dans sa vie misérable !

 _Maudit Maturin._ Le clown serra la mâchoire.

Ça soupira bruyamment puis traîna paresseusement son pied contre le trottoir gris, du sang de ce matin sur la collerette de son costume. Une chanson lui vint à l'esprit. Celle qu'Emily écoutait dans la ruelle cette après-midi après avoir quitté l'imbécile de Barry. Il détestait toute sorte d'amusement humain et plus particulièrement leurs chansons idiotes mais celle-ci lui trottait sans cesse dans la tête. Encore et encore.

Il commença à la marmonner puis finalement, la chanter.

 _Je chante sous la pluie_

 _Je chante simplement sous la pluie_

 _Quelle sensation merveilleuse !_

Sa voix railleuse n'était pas vraiment jolie et quelque peu aiguë mais il chantait malgré tout l'ancienne chanson comme si personne d'autre ne l'entendait. Car c'était le cas ! De toute manière il s'en fichait, il haïssait toute forme de vie donc autant leur faire mal aux oreilles. Il l'avait déjà entendu de nombreuses années auparavant puis à nouveau dans le walkman d'Emily. Oui, avec ses pouvoirs télépathiques, il entendait tout.

 _Je suis heureux de nouveau_

 _Je me moque bien des nuages_

 _Si sombre là-haut_

Il pivota sur sa jambe droite puis posa une main sur le cœur, son sourire mangeant la plus grande partie de son visage. Les chiens de tout le quartier se mirent à hurler à la nuit.

 _Car le soleil brille dans mon cœur_

 _Et je suis enfin prêt pour l'amour !_

Pennywise se retrouva devant la maison d'Emily, ses pieds l'avaient guidé jusqu'ici apparemment. Quel hasard diriez-vous ? Il arrêta de chanter et observa la fenêtre ouverte de sa chambre à coucher à l'étage, celle qui faisait face à son jardin ainsi qu'à la route. Au vue de l'heure mais aussi par logique il semblerait qu'elle dorme déjà parce qu'aucune lumière ne brillait à l'intérieur.

Il se souvint soudainement de quelque chose qu'il avait lu dans le petit livre « Les relations amoureuses pour les nuls ». Les femmes aimaient l'amour et surtout, les hommes qui avaient de la voix et qui étaient romantiques. Très romantique avec de l'humour, chose qu'il ne possédait pas fort heureusement. Mais peut-être que s'il chantait sous sa fenêtre …

 _I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !_

Alors il se mit à chanter fiévreusement sous la fenêtre de sa chambre, la main sur le cœur et l'autre bras tendu vers le ciel tel un Roméo raté voulant conquérir le cœur de sa demoiselle endormie. Les chiens hurlèrent avec lui dans le voisinage, accompagnant sa voix déjà bien cassée et pénible avec cette octave de plus.

Emily gémit dans son sommeil puis souffla la mèche de cheveux qui tombait sur ses yeux fermés, lui chatouillant le nez. Elle dormait sur le ventre, un bras pendant mollement hors du lit, les doigts frôlant la moquette couleur crème au sol. Quelque chose gueulait dehors et l'empêchait de dormir. Peut-être un animal blessé ? Cela ressemblait en tout cas à un cri de détresse mais bon Dieu que quelqu'un lui abrège ses souffrances !

Gémissant une nouvelle fois d'agacement elle se leva difficilement hors de son lit, récupéra une pantoufle en main et s'approcha de sa fenêtre ouverte. Elle ne prit pas la peine d'ouvrir pleinement les yeux car elle était bien trop fatiguée pour le faire et n'avait franchement pas la force non plus. Elle tendit le bras en arrière puis balança à l'aveuglette le chausson vers la source du bruit.

Malheureusement, même en étant à moitié endormie, elle visa super bien et la pantoufle atterrit directement dans le visage du clown qui essayait en vain de chanter pour attirer son attention.

«Ow !»

Pennywise tomba en arrière sur les fesses et secoua vigoureusement la tête, ses cheveux oranges hirsutes frappant ses joues blanches au mouvement rapide jusqu'à être complètement décoiffé. Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour sortir de sa confusion puis ramassa le chausson noir sur le sol étendu à côté de lui.

Elle lui avait vraiment donné cela ?! Un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Du moins, cela ressemblait à un cadeau pour Pennywise car il adorait collectionner les affaires des humains !

Bon la plupart du temps il s'agissait d'objets dépouillés sur ses victimes, mais quand même ! Cela signifiait tellement pour lui. Après avoir collé son nez pour prendre une profonde inspiration de l'offrande gracieusement offerte, il le fit disparaître dans les airs et ira le récupérer dans l'égout principal plus tard.

Prenant ce geste comme une invitation, Ça se téléporta aussitôt à l'intérieur même de la maison d'Emily et monta calmement les marches du grand escalier menant à l'étage, son ombre projetée sur le mur grâce à la lumière du lampadaire dans la rue. Il passa lentement ses doigts gantés le long de la barrière lisse en bois foncé des escaliers mais faillit tomber à la renverse lorsque son pied se cogna durement contre un carton puis dans une pile de linge.

Il manqua de peu de dégringoler.

Le plancher grinçait un peu sous son poids conséquent mais il semblerait que la femme dans la chambre à coucher n'entende rien. Elle devait à nouveau dormir profondément. Il utilisa les ombres de la maison à son avantage pour se faufiler discrètement et glisser tranquillement dans la chambre sombre, les yeux jaunes brillant d'impatiences.

Son regard se posa enfin sur la forme qu'il recherchait dans la pénombre. Emily était couchée sur le ventre, un bras sous son oreiller et l'autre le long du lit. Elle respirait doucement par le nez, son dos montant puis redescendant dans un rythme régulier. Sa nuisette blanche courte s'arrêtait juste au-dessus de ses genoux et les couvertures étaient grossièrement jetées sur le sol à cause de la chaleur de l'été.

Pennywise baissa lentement la tête d'une manière calculatrice, les lèvres pincées, lorgnant intensément la femme qui dormait si paisiblement. Il n'allait certainement pas lui nuire ni lui faire quoi que ce soit qui se résumait à de la douleur, pas maintenant ni jamais. Il voulait simplement la regarder et s'imaginer le futur avec cette compagne un peu particulière.

Cette entité le fascinait. Elle titillait en lui quelque chose d'inexplicable. C'était sans doute pour cette raison qu'il était incapable de lui faire du mal ou d'accélérer le processus pour obtenir l'objet de ses désirs. Peut-être que son impatience finira par reprendre le dessus sur ses drôles d'émotions mais en attendant il tentera de la séduire convenablement.

Au moins un peu de divertissement avant l'hibernation.

Pennywise pouvait tout aussi bien chercher un autre compagnon dans l'univers mais il en était incapable dorénavant. Il la voulait elle et elle sera la sienne, très prochainement. Elle était parfaite à bien des égards, elle remplissait tous ses critères rigoureux de sélections pour cette nouvelle génération.

Mais … L'entité démoniaque Ça savait aussi qu'il n'y avait pas que le côté reproductif dans l'histoire, il le sentait. Quelque chose … De complètement inconnu lui torturait l'âme et cette sensation étrange s'accentuait à chaque fois qu'il la regardait.

Un calme apaisant le recouvrit tandis que ses yeux maintenant de couleur bleu examinaient attentivement la forme endormie de cette douce créature divine. Un plan se formait d'ores et déjà dans sa tête. Avant toute chose il allait devoir se débarrasser de ses rivaux pour avoir un terrain neutre. En commençant par cet idiot d'humain mâle qui secrétait beaucoup trop d'attirance pour Emily.

Pennywise se laissa sourire sombrement, ses dents aiguisées comme des rasoirs sortants de ses lèvres rouges rubis. Il sera impitoyable et extrêmement cruel ! Personne ne se mettra en travers de son chemin et encore moins des petits humains fragiles bons à rien. Même le garçon asthmatique allait goûter à sa jalousie, Eddie. Ce garçon était de toute manière facilement effrayé donc en plus de l'éliminer, il pourra sans problème le manger goulument.

Jetant un dernier regard possessif à Emily, le clown disparut de la pièce et la laissa continuer sa longue nuit.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture. Laissez-moi vos défis/idées, je suis toujours preneuse ! C'est tellement plus amusant avec vous, vraiment.

Je vais essayer de faire durer l'histoire d'amour. Je préfère quand ça vient petit à petit, c'est plus crédible surtout avec un sujet aussi délicat lol C'est bien mieux comme ça.

Défi **Ça** **3** :

Plusieurs lecteurs - Chant sous la pluie.

Mariva - Romance sous la fenêtre.

Chara1515 - Se mange une pantoufle.

Omegastar + Demonkill - Pennywise qui s'introduit chez Emily pour l'observer d'un peu plus près en se cognant les pieds.

A bientôt, VP


	5. Ça 4

Bon, bien que j'adore cette fanfiction avec la romance et l'humour parodique, j'ai aussi envie d'y voir apparaître un peu de drame x) Donc je vais aussi en rajouter au fur et à mesure que l'histoire avance.

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vus leur défi apparaître sachez que je ne peux pas tous les mettre dans un seul chapitre, donc ils peuvent subvenir par la suite ;)

Et encore une fois merci infiniment pour vos soutiens, cela me fais énormément plaisirs !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **4**

Au petit matin, Emily se sentait étrangement bien. Elle s'étira lentement de tout son long et émit même un petit bruit satisfaisant lorsque son dos craqua au mouvement. Le réveil était souvent difficile pour elle, mais pas cette fois-ci.

Après avoir chassé le sommeil de ses yeux et louchée aux rayons du soleil matinal qui traversait sa fenêtre ouverte, elle se redressa sur son matelas confortable puis regarda fixement son armoire en face du lit. C'était comme si qu'elle s'attendait à ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose ne bondisse hors du placard. Oui, elle savait parfaitement bien qu'elle avait eu une petite visite dans sa chambre tard hier soir.

Comment ? Rappelez-vous, elle n'était pas humaine.

Le clown lui avait rendu visite la nuit dernière. Il se pouvait même qu'il l'avait regardée dormir pendant un petit moment, à son insu bien évidemment. Mais elle l'avait senti. Pas l'odeur répugnante des égouts qui imprégnait son costume ni même celui du sang non. Il diffusait en fait une odeur très particulière qui montrait une attirance accrue pour elle.

Emily se sentait confuse mais aussi très curieuse à son sujet. Qui était ce type ? Un psychopathe sanguinaire ? Et que lui voulait-il ? La dernière fois qu'il avait tenté de se présenter il voulait la massacrer juste parce qu'il avait bégayé en face d'elle … Alors qu'elle trouvait ça vraiment adorable en fin de compte.

Tout à coup, le réveil sonna bruyamment à côté d'elle et la fit sursauter hors de ses pensées profondes. Elle y jeta un petit coup d'œil puis soupira de lassitude. Il était sept heure et demi, l'heure de se lever et de commencer les tâches quotidiennes. Alors Emily se retira de son lit douillet, replaça correctement les couvertures sur le matelas puis descendit dans son salon seulement vêtu de ses sous-vêtements …

Merci la flemme.

Elle bailla une nouvelle fois de fainéantise en étirant ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, marchant avec un seul et unique chausson. Une minute, un seul chausson ?!

Emily cligna rapidement des yeux puis sortit promptement de son état léthargique pour regarder innocemment son pied nu sur le sol froid. Pourquoi il lui en manquait un ? Les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui remontèrent à l'esprit. Elle se souvint vaguement d'avoir lancer sa pantoufle dans le jardin pour faire taire le chien hurlant à la mort.

Hum, au moins elle n'avait plus eu de problème de sommeil après grâce à son intervention nocturne. Donc elle ouvrit sa porte d'entrée et sortit tel quel dans son jardin bien entretenu à la recherche de son bien perdu.

Heureusement qu'elle n'avait qu'un seul voisin et que le reste de la rue se résumait à des terrains vides sinon les gens n'auraient pas finis de parler d'elle en ville.

Il lui fallut un petit temps d'adaptation à la forte luminosité puis fit le tour du jardin une fois en pleine possession de ses sens. Il n'y avait plus rien sur le gazon en dessous de sa fenêtre … De plus en plus curieux en effet. Qui avait bien pu le lui prendre ? Posons-nous plutôt les bonnes questions. Qui avait bien pu prendre un chausson et le garder sans avoir l'autre ?

Emily sentit les poils de ses bras se dresser lorsqu'elle comprit qu'elle était observée au loin. Elle se retourna lentement vers la rue vide et silencieuse puis plissa suspicieusement les yeux à la recherche de l'auteur de ce malaise, essayant de savoir qui la regardait si intensément.

Ne voyant rien d'anormal en premier lieu, elle se rapprocha de sa barrière blanche puis jeta un nouveau petit coup d'œil aux alentours. Elle était seule dehors à cette heure-ci, quelques cris joyeux d'enfants en échos dans le léger vent matinal ainsi qu'une voiture garée sur le trottoir. Mais toujours rien de suspect ni à l'origine de ce trouble. Jusqu'à ce que, finalement, elle vit deux yeux bleus la regarder fixement depuis l'intérieur de la bouche d'égout de l'autre côté de la route.

Mais à peine elle eut le temps de cligner des yeux qu'il n'y avait à nouveau plus rien, juste le noir transcendant.

Emily mit quelques minutes pour bouger à nouveau parce qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Elle avait le désir profond de comprendre pourquoi cette créature s'intéressait particulièrement à elle et pourquoi il la suivait partout telle son ombre dans les rues. Un petit sourire joua à ses lèvres. Etait-ce son admirateur secret qui lui offrait tous ces … Cadeaux étranges et quelques peu dégoûtants ? Elle secoua la tête puis se retourna pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un ballon rouge flottant dans les airs.

Accrochée au bout de la ficelle blanche se trouvait sa pantoufle noire qu'elle cherchait désespérément tout à l'heure. Elle sourit encore plus puis le récupéra aussitôt dans ses mains délicates pour l'enfiler à son pied, heureuse d'avoir à nouveau sa paire. Une personne normale aurait trouvé cela très étrange voir flippant, mais pas Emily.

«Merci !» Cria-t-elle ensuite en direction de l'égout, sachant que la créature était tapie là-dedans à la regarder dans la pénombre. Elle espérait secrètement qu'il se montre enfin afin qu'elle puisse lui demander son nom … Et éventuellement lui poser quelques questions.

«Pennywise, le clown dansant.» Répondit une voix juste derrière elle.

Les yeux noirs d'Emily s'élargirent et sa gorge se serra alors qu'elle sentit un souffle acre sur son épaule nue. La personne qui avait parlé se tenait juste derrière elle et par la sonorité de sa voix, il était assez grand et la dépassait largement. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, son corps se mit à frissonner.

Pas de peur, Dieu non, mais de nervosité mélangée à de l'excitation de pouvoir enfin avoir un vrai face à face avec ce mystérieux personnage qui la fascinait tant depuis quelques jours. Elle était presque sûre que les offrandes venaient principalement de lui, tout comme cette sensation d'être observée constamment.

Elle fut extrêmement déçue lorsqu'elle se retourna et ne vit personne, seulement sa boîte aux lettres et une vieille dame qui passait avec son chien. Elle laissa le souffle qu'elle retenait sortir de ses poumons puis passa pensivement ses mains sur ses avant-bras pour retirer la chair de poule qui s'y était formée suite à cette voix grave et dangereuse qui avait résonnée juste derrière elle. Mais elle ne semblait pas menaçante en revanche.

 _Plutôt curieuse que menaçante._ Se dit mentalement Emily après avoir levé un sourcil à la bouche d'égout dorénavant vide. Ou peut-être ne l'était-elle pas ?

Le clown, Pennywise, était donc doté de la capacité de téléportation et aussi de télépathie … Intéressant, vraiment très intéressant.

Finalement et après réflexion, Emily rentra dans sa maison pour prendre une bonne tasse de café qu'elle jugeait amplement méritée. S'ensuit l'habillage car elle ne pouvait pas rester indéfiniment en sous-vêtements même si l'idée l'enchantait de pouvoir bronzer comme ça. Cependant elle ressortit dans son jardin habillée en tenue sportive avec un Bô tenu fermement dans sa main droite. Il faisait tellement beau et surtout chaud, c'était la journée idéale pour faire un peu d'exercice avec son arme favorite.

Donc elle commença par une série de respirations profondes puis entra dans une petite méditation en faisant le vide total dans son esprit. Cela demandait beaucoup de concentration mais aussi de sérénité ! Ensuite, une fois en transe, elle récupéra le Bô et donna des coups dans les airs à des ennemis invisibles.

Emily était très douée. Le bâton voltigeait dans ses mains avec gracieuseté et facilité à en faire pâlir plus d'un. Elle arrivait à s'isoler dans son propre petit monde et ne faisait plus qu'un avec l'arme en bois longue …

«Salut !»

 **TOUNCK !**

Le son d'une voix la surprise, et le bâton partit sans même qu'elle ne puisse y réfléchir à deux fois à ses actes. Le bois dur toucha la tête de quelqu'un qui l'envoya brutalement voler sur le gazon bien entretenu dans un léger rebond, criant à la douleur lancinante qui explosa dans sa tête suite au coup meurtrier.

«Aouch ! Wow, du calme !» S'exténua Barry en posant ses paumes contre son front palpitant.

Emily tournoya élégamment son Bô puis le positionna derrière elle tandis qu'elle regardait avec un petit sourire malicieux l'homme gémissant à même le sol. Elle voulait vraiment rire au bruit qu'avait fait son arme contre la tête de Barry … On aurait dit que son crâne était vide ! Peut-être était-ce le cas ?

En revanche elle avait un peu pitié de lui car il semblait véritablement souffrir à cause de l'impact violent. Une grimace compatissante se dessina sur ses lèvres, les dents serrées.

«Désolé, il ne faut surtout pas me surprendre.» Répondit-elle d'un haussement d'épaules nonchalant puis tendit ensuite sa main libre vers Barry encore sur la pelouse.

«T'es une rapide toi !» Rit-il de bon cœur en prenant la main offerte et en se hissant sur ses jambes. Il gardait son œil droit fermé à cause de la douleur sourde à son front, là où se formait tout doucement une bosse.

«Encore désolée.» Emily sourit tristement tout en désignant avec son index l'ecchymose rouge qui apparaissait peu à peu.

Elle déplaça une mèche de cheveux platine derrière son oreille puis baissa honteusement les yeux au sol malgré la petite touche d'amusement qui restait dans son cœur à cause de cette situation plutôt comique. Barry se mit à glousser, ce qui l'obligea à redresser la tête vers lui pour voir qu'il souriait. Un sourire chaleureux.

«Barf, une bosse de plus ! Je suis venu pour t'inviter à un pique-nique au bord des Friches, qu'en penses-tu ? Par contre, l'arme reste ici si jamais …» Plaisanta-t-il à la légère d'un clin d'œil en pointant du doigt le Bô maintenu derrière Emily. La femme leva un sourcil au commentaire de Barry puis se mit à rire avec lui en hochant positivement la tête.

«Ouais, je te dois bien ça. Puis pourquoi pas après tout ! J'aimerais bien voir de nouveaux paysages.» Répliqua-t-elle en reprenant l'arme en main, un mauvais sourire aux lèvres à l'horreur de Barry.

Les deux se mirent à rire de plus belle.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il avait absolument tout prévu, il fallait bien l'admettre. Tout était là ! La couverture rouge à carreaux blancs, les paniers garnis, le vin, le soleil et la petite brise qui soufflait … Avait-il quelque chose en tête lui aussi ?

Emily croisa ses bras nus sous sa poitrine puis sourit en coin lorsque Barry commença à expliquer ce qu'il avait préparé pour leur toute première sortie ensemble. Il avait l'air heureux d'être en sa présence, c'était agréable comme ressenti. Pour l'occasion elle avait décidé de porter une robe blanche à points bleus qui s'arrêtait à hauteur des genoux, une large ceinture blanche pour marquer sa taille.

«Eh bien nous y voilà. Je t'arrête tout de suite. C'est pour fêter notre rencontre, c'est tout ! J'aimerais apprendre un peu à te connaître Emily, mes intentions sont toutes sauf mauvaises ! Croix de bois croix de fer.» S'écria Barry en accompagnant ses derniers mots par le geste au-dessus de son cœur, un visage innocent.

«Oui, je vois ça !» Gloussa Emily d'une secousse de sa tête à ses enfantillages.

Les deux prirent rapidement place sur la couverture puis regardèrent la rivière qui passait tranquillement sous le pont des amoureux, un silence quelque peu gênant. Barry se mit alors à raconter des choses à Emily sur sa vie et ses expériences antérieures avant de lui tendre un généreux verre de vin rouge pour trinquer.

Elle n'écoutait que la moitié de ce qu'il racontait car très franchement, elle s'en fichait pas mal de sa vie amoureuse passée. Oui, le gars lui disait qu'il n'avait jamais été trompé de toute sa vie ! Mais était-ce réciproque ? Elle avait la nette impression que ce jeune monsieur ne lui disait pas toute la vérité, certainement par peur qu'elle se fasse des idées sur lui qui n'étaient pas forcément gratifiantes.

Ah les hommes … Tous les mêmes.

«Moi c'est très simple. Tous les hommes qui m'ont fait du mal ou qui m'ont trahis, sont morts.» Expliqua Emily à la légère après avoir fourré une poignée de cacahuètes dans sa bouche, imperturbable.

Pour ensuite vider sa bouche, elle prit une petite gorgée de son vin puis se coucha ensuite en arrière sur son coude pour avoir une vue panoramique du magnifique paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Barry à côté d'elle se mit à rire hystériquement à cette aveux en pinçant son nez tellement il riait fort. Mais d'après l'expression impassible d'Emily, elle était très sérieuse, ce qui le stoppa net dans son rire. Il déglutit difficilement tandis que le front de la jeune femme se sillonna.

«Et … Que leur sont-ils arrivés ?» Se moqua doucement Barry en se calmant enfin pour entendre la réponse d'Emily. La femme tourna son visage très sérieux vers lui et roula plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de lui répondre dans cette même voix calme et confiante.

«Je les ai déchirés.» Emily leva les sourcils, pinça les lèvres puis haussa dédaigneusement les épaules.

Contre toute attente, Barry se mit à nouveau à rire hystériquement, ne croyant pas à un seul de ces mots insensés. Après tout, qui pourrait croire ça ? Il frappa sa main contre le bras d'Emily, pensant qu'elle faisait de l'humour satirique pour le taquiner ou éventuellement lui faire peur ou encore l'avertir de ne rien tenter de stupide avec elle. Il riait si fort que les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux sous le regard perplexe de la femme spectatrice de son amusement.

«Tu es vraiment super marrante Emily ! Non vraiment, tu es incroyable comme fille. Mystérieuse mais ravissante.» Dit-il entre deux grands souffles.

Emily se força à sourire à ce dernier commentaire. Quelque part tant mieux pour lui s'il prenait cela avec humour ! Elle pouvait au moins lui laisser ça, il aimait rire de chaque situation. Les humains pouvaient se montrer très étranges parfois …

 _Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

Emily cligna rapidement des yeux puis tourna la tête loin du visage rouge de Barry lorsque cette voix retentit de nulle part. Une voix railleuse, elle l'avait déjà entendue quelque part mais elle ne saurait dire d'où exactement. Toutefois lorsqu'elle regarda aux alentours pour en connaître la source elle se rendit vite compte qu'ils étaient tout seul ici au bord de la rivière sauvage …

Non, c'était faux.

Au loin et de l'autre côté de la rive, quelque chose avait attiré son attention pour quelques secondes à peine. C'était un éclat de blanc et de rouge entre les grandes herbes verdoyantes et les quenouilles. Elle aurait juré voir le clown qui les observait avec un immense sourire morbide sur son visage ivoire !

Finalement Emily abandonna l'idée d'avoir vu quelque chose d'un soupir ennuyé. Elle retomba lourdement en arrière sur ses coudes, trouvant une fois de plus le sujet de conversation de Barry barbant à en mourir. Elle appréciait vraiment sa compagnie mais il était tout de suite très lourd avec un peu d'alcool dans le sang …

«Il m'arrive parfois de voir des clowns. Non, plutôt un clown en particulier.» Coupa brusquement Emily, le regard perdu sur l'eau agité. L'homme à côté d'elle se tut subitement après cette révélation étrange puis cligna plusieurs fois des yeux tout en la regardant comme si elle avait une tête de plus.

«Q-quoi ? Des clowns ? Comment ça ?» Bégaya Barry en se retenant de rire avec le dos de sa main sur ses lèvres pour bloquer les sons. Pourquoi elle lui parlait de clown tout à coup ?

«Oui. Un clown avec un sourire sinistre et du sang sur son costume grisâtre. Il était dans ma chambre hier soir.» Répondit-elle tout naturellement en secouant son genou replié de gauche à droite, l'air pensive.

Le visage de Barry devint soudainement très sérieux et dans d'autres circonstances, Emily aurait trouvé cela vraiment très drôle mais il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de vouloir rire. Son nez se chiffonna, son expression de plus en plus grave alors qu'il fixait la jeune femme qui semblait inconsciente du danger. Elle paraissait si sereine alors qu'elle venait de lui dire que quelqu'un était entré par effraction chez elle !

«Euh … Tu devrais peut-être appeler la police non ? Emily, c'est peut-être un psychopathe et tu me dis ça comme si c'était drôle et tout à fait normal ! Te rends-tu compte de l'ampleur de la situation ?!» S'indigna Barry en jetant aussitôt son verre de vin dans l'herbe.

«Oui, sans doute. Mais il m'intrigue. Je pense qu'il essaie de me dire quelque chose. En tout cas, c'est un as de la discrétion !» Emily se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis sourit.

«Je rêve …» Barry claqua ses mains sur ses genoux, agacé et en colère.

Il perdait rapidement patience avec son cruel manque de réaction. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi calme ? Sans attendre il commença à lui faire la morale comme quoi si cela s'avérerait vrai, elle était peut-être en danger de mort ou pire ! Mais une fois de plus et sans réelle surprise elle n'écouta guère sa réprimande. C'était comme si elle s'en fichait et qu'elle préférait admirer la nature plutôt que ses conseils avisés d'aller voir immédiatement la police !

Et effectivement, de l'autre côté de la rivière, Pennywise scrutait le couple sur la couverture. Caché à l'abri des regards dans les hautes herbes non loin du pont des amoureux.

Il avait écouté absolument toute la conversation depuis le début et trouvait cela vraiment très amusant. Surtout quand le petit humain pénible devint nerveux à sa mention. Sa chère et tendre Emily lui expliquait ses apparitions avec tant de légèreté et une touche de curiosité qu'il s'en retrouva touché en plein cœur d'une certaine manière. Il aimait sa voix, mais il l'aimerait encore plus si elle parlait de ses atouts et prouesses avec cette même passion.

Pennywise prit la même position qu'Emily dans l'herbe tout en mâchouillant une main humaine datant de plusieurs jours, son pied roulant pensivement dans les airs tandis qu'il écoutait attentivement l'échange de l'autre côté.

«S'il peut rentrer dans ta chambre alors il peut aussi faire autre chose !» Maugréât furieusement Barry.

 _Wouuuuuu pas faux …_

«Je le chasserais aussitôt !» Répondit Emily en levant les sourcils.

 _Mhmmm_

«J'ai une meilleure idée, je pourrais monter la garde ?» Proposa ensuite innocemment Barry, un sourire espiègle.

 _QUOI ?! Attends que je te chope tu vas voir un peu espèce de vieille bique acariâtre !_

«Non, c'est bon ! Ne prends pas cette peine. J'ai assez de chaussons en réserve pour le repousser.» Ricana la jeune femme après avoir plongé ses lèvres dans son verre de vin à moitié entamé pour cacher son amusement grandissant.

 _Pleins de cadeaux pour moi !_

«Quoi ? C'est quoi encore cette histoire de chaussons ? C'est quoi la suite, tu vas aussi me dire qu'il vole tes affaires ?» S'exaspéra Barry.

 _Je ne vole pas, je prends ce qui ne sert plus une fois l'humain mort._

«Il m'a rendu ma pantoufle. Je l'aime bien !» Assura avec vigueur Emily en jetant ses mains en l'air, manquant de peu de faire basculer le panier maintenu entre eux.

Pennywise sourit diaboliquement lorsqu'il sentit, dans l'air, de la jalousie provenant de la part de l'humain mâle à côté de son compagnon. Parfait ! C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait. Il ne manquait plus que la peur pour pouvoir le massacrer à sa guise et le tour était joué. Après cette pensée, Ça se lécha nerveusement les lèvres puis poursuivit avidement son grignotage pendant que les deux autres poursuivaient leur drôle de conversation.

«Tss, c'est vraiment une histoire de taré … Tu es assez bizarre comme fille. Ne te méprend pas surtout ! Je te trouve extraordinaire, je t'assure. C'est peut-être pour ça que je t'aime bien finalement.» S'exprima doucement Barry après un long silence mal à l'aise, ses yeux bruns chocolat sur la jeune femme.

«C'est peut-être pour ça que j'ai une attirance pour les clowns tueurs au lieu d'un humain comme toi !» Rétorqua ironiquement Emily en tirant la langue à son acolyte dorénavant choqué.

Les yeux de Pennywise sortirent presque de leurs orbites à cette réponse insoupçonnée et il dû recracher le morceau de main qu'il venait d'avaler au risque de s'étouffer avec. Il ouvrit grandement la bouche et d'un hurlement inhumain, il laissa sortir un rire qui venait du plus profond de sa poitrine, effrayant ainsi tous les oiseaux aux alentours.

Barry sursauta presque hors de sa peau en entendant l'espèce de rire fou machiavélique qui faisait froid dans le dos et donnait la chair de poule sur ses bras. Il redressa la tête vers la rivière, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur tandis qu'Emily se mit elle aussi à rire. Un petit ricanement mignon comparé à ce qu'il venait d'entendre de l'autre côté de la rive. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle ! Surtout qu'apparemment ils n'étaient plus seul …

«Ha ha … Très drôle, vraiment. J'espère que je retrouverais ce petit enfoiré qui écoute aux portes ! Il ne paie rien pour attendre, c'est moi qui te le dis ! Bon sinon à part les plaisanteries de mauvais goûts, tu veux un peu de Gorgonzola ?» Offrit Barry en tendant un plateau de fromages à Emily.

Elle accepta poliment et prit une part du fromage bien puant qu'elle s'empressa de fourrer dans sa bouche. Tout en fermant les yeux pour se délecter du goût délicieux, elle secoua ses cheveux en arrière pour avoir du soleil sur ses épaules. Barry se positionna à côté d'elle et croqua lui aussi dans un morceau de sa nourriture avant de laisser sortir un petit gémissement exagéré de sa bouche.

«Mhhmmmmm ! C'est truchement bon !» Dit-il en secouant le fromage devant son nez, les yeux plissés à l'extase qu'il ressentait rien qu'avec sa petite bouchée.

 _Truchement bon ne se dit pas, espèce d'abruti !_

Emily toussota dans son poing alors que la voix du clown résonna à nouveau dans sa tête. Elle posa ses doigts contre sa bouche puis essaya tant bien que mal de ne pas rire bruyamment au commentaire acerbe qu'il venait de faire dans son esprit.

Puis, avant que Barry ou l'entité maléfique ne puisse faire une autre remarque déconcertante, des cris d'enfants résonnèrent au loin suivit par des bruits de plongeons. Ils n'étaient plus seuls dans les Friches dorénavant. Des enfants du quartier étaient venus s'amuser eux aussi en ce jour d'été très chaud et ensoleillé. Rien de plus normal.

Pennywise se redressa dans les hautes herbes puis bascula sa tête vers le son des rires d'enfants, ses cheveux oranges fouettant son visage au mouvement saccadé. Une grimace s'empara de son visage cireux tandis que ses yeux s'assombrirent considérablement. Il détestait entendre la joie et le bonheur dans les cris des enfants au lieu de la terreur et de la douleur. Cela lui donnait l'envie de vomir !

Il grogna sous son souffle puis rabaissa sa tête d'un air menaçant, le sourire bien plus triste à présent. Il reconnaissait très bien à qui appartenait ces voix d'enfants car il en avait déjà effrayé plus d'un sans grand succès. A son plus grand malheur. Parmi eux, le frère du premier enfant qu'il avait dévoré en sortant de son hibernation il y a quelques mois en arrière. Un petit garçon dans un imperméable jaune et des bottes vertes à la recherche de son petit bateau en papier égaré.

Un délice cet enfant d'ailleurs.

«Hé hé hé !» Ça se mit à ricaner bêtement puis se recoucha dans l'herbe comme si de rien était, écoutant une fois de plus l'ennuyeuse conversation qui avait repris.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la soirée, après qu'Emily et Barry ne rentrent chez eux pour la nuit, Pennywise replongea dans la noirceur de son égout.

Il se sentait affreusement seul et ce sentiment était assez nouveau pour lui. Il avait pourtant l'habitude de la solitude, il en jouissait plus d'une fois. Mais ce soir-là il n'appréciait vraiment pas de rester tout seul dans les ténèbres de sa maison et les mauvaises odeurs qui refluaient sans cesse jusqu'à son fin odorat constamment malmené.

 _Saletés d'humains puants !_ Maudit intérieurement le clown maléfique en jetant son pied dans un sac plastique noir qui flottait dans l'égout.

A vrai dire il n'avait pas le choix. Il avait choisi cet endroit pour rester à l'abri mais surtout pour pouvoir collectionner les objets de ses dépouilles ainsi que les corps de ses victimes sans être dérangé. Alors il arrêta de râler tout seul puis remonta lentement les conduits des égouts jusqu'à une ouverture donnant sur la rue animée de Derry. Il observa silencieusement les humains passer en riant et en racontant leurs vies à d'autres personnes lorsque soudainement, il se mit à penser à Emily.

Peut-être devrait-il lui rendre une petite visite et voir ce qu'elle faisait ? Lui offrir un nouveau cadeau un peu plus original ? Pennywise ferma ses yeux bleus et se mit à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire en ce moment, toute seule dans sa maison.

Elle devait être en train de s'entraîner avec son arme ou bien encore devant la télévision à regarder l'une de ces émissions stupides et inutiles qui rendaient les gens débiles. Ou alors … Elle prenait une douche chaude.

Pennywise grogna doucement lorsqu'il s'imagina Emily dans sa petite serviette blanche duveteuse devant son miroir dans la salle de bain, de la vapeur et du sang autour d'elle. L'image parfaite pour lui. Il pourrait tout aussi bien s'infiltrer dans sa maison et voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'elle faisait réellement mais il était trop plongé dans son propre fantasme pour le faire.

Dans sa rêverie profonde, Emily tourna la tête dans sa direction puis lui sourit amoureusement lorsqu'elle le vit à l'embrasure de la porte de sa salle de bain. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il s'imaginait avec ardeur. Loin de là la vérité ! Ensuite elle s'avança tranquillement vers lui, ses yeux noirs fixés dans les siens, une main tenant sa serviette d'une manière protectrice sur sa poitrine. Elle esquissa ensuite un sourire envoutant avant de tendre sa main libre dans sa direction.

Ça lui prit volontiers la main et s'approcha d'elle, sa hauteur conséquente lui donnant beaucoup plus d'assurance. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur de ses cheveux humides, celle de l'eau savonneuse au lieu des eaux grises répugnantes. Il avait surtout une très bonne imagination ! Finalement il lui rendit son sourire espiègle lorsqu'il reconnut l'odeur particulière, ses dents pointues comme des rasoirs apparentes hors de ses lèvres.

Le rêve agréable disparu instantanément au moment même où une odeur horrible envahi le nez de Pennywise. Il rouvrit ses yeux qui devinrent immédiatement orangés puis laissa sortir un son écœuré hors de sa bouche, recrachant un morceau de chair qu'il venait de croquer.

Quelle était cette odeur de merde de chien qui flottait dans l'air ?! Il tira aussitôt la langue dehors tout en secouant vivement sa main devant son visage blanc lorsqu'il vit de quoi il s'agissait. Ou plutôt de qui, il s'agissait. Ah, c'était juste Barry qui venait de passer devant l'égout en fait … Il n'y avait rien de vraiment surprenant.

L'homme en question marchait d'un pas pressé de l'autre côté du trottoir et vers sa maison, supposait le clown dans son égout. C'était peut-être le moment idéal pour foutre une bonne trouille à l'ingrat et ainsi, le tuer une bonne fois pour toute ? Il fallait qu'il le fasse flotter avec les autres ! Et peut-être, seulement peut-être qu'il le mangera. Enfin étant donné qu'il sentait très mauvais il était hors de question qu'il se prenne une indigestion avec cet humain pourri de l'intérieur ! Pwah.

Pennywise sourit encore plus, baissant lentement sa tête pour paraitre encore plus menaçant et effrayant qu'il ne l'était déjà. Et ainsi le rire du clown résonna dans tout l'égout lorsqu'il disparut dans les airs à la poursuite de Barry.

A suivre …

* * *

Ha ha XD je ne m'en lasse pas, vraiment !

D'ailleurs les dessins qui accompagnent cette histoire sont réalisés par une artiste talentueuse de Deviantart et du nom de Gabriele-B. Je vous invite vivement à la soutenir si vous possédez un compte DA !

Je vous encourage aussi à me laisser vos défis en commentaires. Vous pouvez demander ce que vous voulez, n'ayez aucunes craintes, même si cela vous semble idiot x) Moi j'adore, j'adhère ! Que ce soit avec le clown Pennywise ou l'un des membres du clan des ratés, vraiment tout.

Défi **Ça 4** :

Demonkill - Le clown qui mange un repas dans l'égout puis voit Barry et s'étouffe.

Ladydiana - Pennywise qui rêve d'Emily.

EcrirePourVivre - Placement des mots truchement, Gorgonzola et vieille bique acariâtre.

A bientôt, VP


	6. Ça 5

Bon, dois-je à nouveau préciser que cette fanfiction est purement parodique ? Et que rien de l'univers de Stephen King ne m'appartient ? Non ? Parfait alors x)

J'avoue qu'ici je me suis bien amusée en rajoutant une dose de romance ! J'espère que cela vous conviendra. Il y a aussi pas mal de défis qui ont été mélangés dans ce chapitre.

= Petite question du jour, quel est votre âge ?

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture/rigolade !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **5**

Encore un autre jour au paradis de la peur.

Derry était vraiment l'endroit idéal pour s'épanouir, du moins pour une entité comme Ça. Une fois de plus, il avait réussir à donner une trouille monstre à l'un des gamins du clan des ratés et il en était fier comme un coq en pâte !

Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Hum, Pennywise ne se souvenait plus exactement malgré ses capacités accrues de télépathie. A vrai dire il s'en fichait pas mal. Son esprit complexe était ailleurs depuis quelques temps mais encore plus maintenant qu'il s'était fixé un tout nouvel objectif, anéantir Barry. Ce petit idiot sans cervelle ne payait rien pour attendre, il allait effrayer la mort de lui.

Aux bruits des pas, Ça se baissa puis regarda le garçon vulgairement appelé gros nichons s'enfuir dans la rue pendant qu'il claquait ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour y retirer de la poussière invisible, la poitrine gonflée à bloc. De là où il se tarissait dans son trou lugubre, l'entité plissa suspicieusement les yeux à l'humain qui semblait nerveux pour une raison totalement inconnue. De plus, l'odeur qu'il dégageait était vraiment exquise … A lui en faire baver.

Cette odeur était celle de la peur. La délicieuse et alléchante peur …

Mais revenons-en aux faits avant qu'il ne perde complètement les pédales et ne soit à la merci de son estomac. Pennywise savait où habitait Barry et c'était le principal pour accomplir sa prochaine mission. Il était temps d'y mettre un terme à ce jeu ridicule de séduction sans queue ni tête, Emily lui appartenait de plein droit ! Il était son seul et unique prétendant. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de mettre la main sur elle ou ailleurs …

D'un ricanement grotesque, Ça recoiffa en vitesse sa tignasse hirsute en arrière en veillant à bien faire sa petite mèche favorite sur le haut de son crâne bulbeux. Il fallait qu'il soit beau et surtout présentable pour foutre la trouille à son ennemi numéro un !

Il faisait grand jour, mais cela lui importait peu. Car même de jour Pennywise pouvait flanquer une bonne frousse s'il le voulait. Sous la lumière des projecteurs se disait-il pour se rassurer qu'il n'allait pas misérablement échouer dans sa conquête de la terreur. Puis il était l'une des pires et des plus vieilles entités de l'univers tout entier alors il ne pouvait que réussir son coup de grâce.

La maison de Barry n'était pas vraiment moche mais pas belle non plus. Un jardin avec énormément de mauvaises herbes qui poussaient, faute de bon engrais et un ancien sapin à l'arrière ainsi qu'une vieille balançoire toute rouillée sous la fenêtre de la chambre à coucher sur le flanc droit de cette maison délabrée. Des morceaux de la toiture manquaient tout comme certaines des planches sur la façade en bois usée qui démontrait son vécu en travers les âges. Etait-ce véritablement la maison de cet humain si jovial et agaçant à la fois ? Cela ne lui correspondait guère pourtant.

Ça ressentait presque de la familiarité avec ce lieu. La maison ressemblait un peu à la sienne sauf pour l'aspect effrayant qui n'était pas vraiment présente ici. Non, cette maison était plutôt volontairement très mal entretenue. Sans aucun doute le syndrome de la flémingite aiguë qui touchait pas moins de quatre-vingt pour cent de la population locale.

Sous le trottoir et dans la bouche d'égout, Pennywise se redressa de toute sa hauteur en passant soigneusement ses mains gantées sur son costume puis entra par les conduits du lavabo de la cuisine relié à son égout. Il aimait utiliser la pleine puissance de ses capacités mentales et physiques lorsqu'il se préparait pour faire un grand coup comme celui-là.

Une fois dans la maison il se laissa tomber mollement sur le carrelage blanc de la cuisine dans un bruit sourd et écœurant, les membres ramollies comme s'il n'y avait plus d'os à l'intérieur de son corps.

Lentement mais sûrement il se releva puis replaça ses bras, ses jambes ainsi que sa tête dans le bon ordre avant de se secouer grossièrement tel un chien qui sortait de l'eau, faisant tinter ses petites clochettes. Ce n'était jamais une expérience très agréable de passer par de si petits conduits et encore moins perdre la totalité de ses os pour l'occasion !

Donc une fois sur pieds, Ça contempla les lieux qui l'entouraient d'un œil critique, les mains à ses hanches et le nez retroussé de dégout pur. Ouais, Barry vivait dans un endroit vraiment répugnant. Sa table à manger était recouverte de vaisselles sales ainsi que de paperasses inutiles et le papier peint jaune pisse du mur était bruni à cause du temps … Pas un bon partenaire pour Emily, c'était sûr et certain maintenant.

Les égouts paraissaient même plus propres à côté de ce lieu de vie infect !

Le clown continua son exploration dans la maison demeurant silencieuse, le tic-tac régulier de la grande pendule dans le couloir rythmant ses recherches infructueuses pour l'instant. Le salon était encore plus dégoutant que le reste de la maison ou du moins de ce qu'il en voyait. Du linge sale traînait sur le sol et l'odeur immonde … Même Maturin tout puissant prendrait ses jambes à son cou !

Ha, l'ironie.

«Répugnant …» Marmonna Pennywise en levant les yeux au ciel.

Tandis qu'il passa son regard avisé sur la multitude d'objets incohérents qui traînait dans les parages, une bouteille en argent attira son attention sur la table basse près du vieux canapé en face de la télévision. En règle général il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à ce genre de petits détails car non seulement il y en avait pleins dans les égouts mais aussi parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin de boire pour s'amuser, lui.

Mais prit d'une soudaine curiosité Pennywise ramassa la bouteille puis goûta ce que les humains chérissaient tant en travers les âges, l'alcool. Le goût était vraiment affreux sur la langue de Ça. Il plissa son nez dans l'écœurement avant de bâillonner et de recracher l'alcool fort hors de sa gorge dorénavant en feu. Sérieusement, comment faisaient-ils pour supporter quelque chose d'aussi immonde ? Pas étonnant qu'ils leurs manquaient quelques cases.

Le clown balança énergiquement sa main devant son visage blanc puis secoua violemment la tête lorsqu'il ressentit quelques petits effets secondaires indésirables. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la vue soudainement floue. Wow, c'était surtout dans sa tête lourde et brumeuse qu'il ressentait les effets négatifs. Il se demanda brièvement si cette bouteille n'était pas un piège et contenait un genre de poison anti entité démoniaque, un peu comme l'ail pour repousser les vampires.

Pennywise prit quelques instants de plus à se remettre de ses émotions et lorsque l'effet spontané de l'alcool disparu de son système il se secoua promptement, faisant retentir les petites clochettes de son costume ancien. Heureusement que cela n'avait pas une si grande répercussion sur lui comme avec les humains un peu trop sensibles à l'alcool fort.

A nouveau en état pour poursuivre ses recherches dans la grande maison il monta les escaliers puis vit, en passant, qu'il y avait une porte en bois sous l'escalier menant au sous-sol … Quelque chose de très intéressant en effet. Que pouvait-il bien cacher là-dessous ? Il ira vérifier plus tard et éventuellement s'y cacher pour faire peur si le terrain le permettait. Car avouons-le, la cave restait l'endroit le plus terrifiant à visiter même pour les adultes.

Finalement il arriva à l'étage où trois portes se présentèrent à lui. Celle de droite était la salle de bain, celle du milieu le bureau et celle à sa gauche la chambre de ce fameux Barry. Il remarqua, en travers la fente de la porte du milieu, que sur le bureau sous la petite fenêtre reposait une bien étrange et très laide poupée aux cheveux oranges tressés et robe blanche. Celle-ci semblait très en colère … Et ses yeux bleus fixes abimés, paraissaient vivants.

Un lent et mauvais sourire se dessina sur les lèvres rouges du clown puis son expression s'assombrit considérablement. Barry n'était dans aucunes des pièces de la maison car Pennywise ne sentait aucune présence humaine dans les parages mais il devrait tout de même jeter un coup d'œil dans les autres pièces et prendre ainsi ses marques.

D'une main, il poussa doucement dans un grincement lent la porte de la chambre ouverte et fut assez surpris de constater que cette pièce était réellement propre et habitable contrairement au reste de la maison. Un lit à deux places sur la droite ainsi qu'une grande commode à trois tiroirs juste en face de ce dernier, donc sur sa gauche.

Une petite lampe séjournait sur un chevet juste à côté du lit. Elle était allumée alors que les rayons du soleil pénétraient d'ores et déjà à travers la fenêtre, offrant suffisamment de luminosité pour se passer d'elle.

«Aww, comme c'est mignon ! Monsieur à peur du noir … Tu flotteras bientôt.» Se moqua librement Pennywise en éclatant aussitôt dans un fou rire macabre.

Il posa un bras autour de son estomac douloureux puis s'avança pleinement dans la chambre, son sourire narquois s'agrandissant d'avantage et ses yeux jaunissants intensément. Il y avait un léger rebond dans sa démarche qui prouvait à quel point il aimait être sadique avec ses futures proies. Sans plus tarder, le clown ouvrit les tiroirs de la commode pour voir ce que Barry avait à cacher là-dedans.

Le premier était rempli de toutes ses chemises. D'un coup de griffe, Pennywise les déchira méchamment. Dans le deuxième, les pantalons et chaussettes qu'il s'empressa de recouvrir d'un filet de bave noirâtre. Aucune pitié ! Puis vint le dernier tiroir, celui du bas …

Pennywise cligna des yeux puis fronça ses sourcils invisibles, perplexe et hébété. Il y avait les sous-vêtements de Barry, rien de vraiment choquant mais … Pourquoi y avait-il une petite culotte rouge parmi ses affaires ?! Il la récupéra incessamment entre deux longs doigts gantés puis la souleva devant son visage toujours aussi confus par cette drôle de découverte déconcertante.

Alors deux possibilités.

Soit Barry avait une copine ou une femme qui avait mal rangé ses affaires ou alors … Hum, il aimait peut-être s'habiller comme les femmes ? Ça ne pouvait se retenir de rire bruyamment à son hypothèse foireuse. Cela aurait pu être encore plus marrant si l'odeur familière ne serait pas rentrée dans son odorat développé.

Tout à coup il s'arrêta de rire comme s'il venait d'être frappé à l'estomac pour y laisser sortir un gémissement, son visage se décontractant à la réalisation frappante qui lui coupa net l'envie de se moquer.

Cette odeur, il pourrait la reconnaître entre mille ! Si délicate, cette odeur féminine … Se pourrait-il ? Non, impossible !

Ni une ni deux Pennywise colla son nez dans le tissu rouge et prit une profonde inspiration de la culotte, la rage et la jalousie explosant en simultanées dans son torse. Il recula sa tête du sous vêtement féminin puis grogna fortement de désapprobation, ses yeux virant à l'orange lumineux prouvant sa rage. Il resserra violemment sa prise sur le sous-vêtement cocasse avant de jeter sa tête en arrière pour exprimer sa colère et son désarroi.

«Il a osé … Le petit prétentieux de sa m-» Malheureusement il ne put finir sa phrase car un bruit de grognement retentit juste derrière lui.

 **GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**

Surpris, Pennywise lâcha la petite culotte sur le sol et se retourna vers le chien qui grognait agressivement dans son dos. Il s'agissait d'un gros Rottweiler avec un collier en métal fait de pics en argent ornant son épais cou noir. Ses dents blanches apparaissaient hors de ses babines en signe d'avertissement, le dos bombé prêt à bondir sur l'étranger des lieux.

Le clown posa ses mains sur ses hanches puis pencha curieusement la tête sur le côté, scrutant le chien de haut en bas d'une manière insignifiante. Un piètre petit sourire prit le coin de ses lèvres alors qu'une idée fleurit dans sa tête. En moins d'une demi-seconde, il prit une apparence effrayante puis se mit à quatre pattes devant l'animal menaçant.

 **GRAAAAAAAWWWWW**

Rugit-il avec ses trois mâchoires grandes ouvertes remplies de petites dents acérées à l'intérieur, les yeux disparaissant au-dessus de sa tête fictive. Son dos craqua bruyamment pour former une pointe et y laisser sortir de grandes et larges pattes de mantes religieuses vertes rugueuses.

Le chien arrêta prestement de grogner au clown flippant transformé puis repartit aussitôt par-là d'où il était venu, les oreilles baissées contre sa tête et gémissant de terreur. Une fois seul, Ça se redressa fièrement pour reprendre sa forme favorite et ainsi abandonner la créature effroyable qu'il n'utilisait qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Il frotta ses mains ensemble d'expectative, un nouveau petit sourire malicieux aux lèvres.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ! C'est quoi tout ce raffut là-haut ?!» S'écria soudainement la voix agacée de Barry au rez de chaussée.

Zut ! L'humain mâle était de retour !

Vite, il fallait qu'il se cache et qu'il se prépare à lui faire la peur de sa vie. C'était le moment ou jamais de s'en débarrasser. Pennywise bondit dans le coin le plus sombre de la chambre puis se colla contre le mur en prenant la couleur de celui-ci jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse totalement dans la tapisserie à vieux motifs démodés.

Barry entra tout de suite après dans sa chambre en regardant le gros foutoir sur son sol, l'air absolument vénère par ce constat. Il laissa sortir un profond soupir en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne se souvenait pourtant plus d'avoir fait du rangement ici ? Lui et sa mémoire de poisson rouge … Il récupéra ses sous-vêtements sur le sol ainsi que la fameuse petite culotte rouge qu'il dû regarder à deux fois pour être sûr que son esprit ne lui joue pas de mauvais tours.

«Hey ! Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? D'où ça sort ?» Se questionna-t-il en tournant la culotte dans tous les sens possibles, usant également de son élasticité. Apparemment il n'avait aucune idée de qui cela pouvait bien être et donc Pennywise commença à se poser de multiples questions.

S'il ne mentait pas, alors comment la culotte d'Emily avait fini par atterrir ici ?

Comme d'un simple réflexe primitif, Barry approcha la culotte près de son visage pour renifler l'odeur par curiosité. Oui, elle appartenait belle et bien à une femme car elle sentait super bon de plus elle était impeccable. Il finit par hausser paresseusement les épaules, claqua sa langue dans sa bouche puis la balança dans sa poubelle sans y accorder plus importance.

Pennywise n'arrivait tout simplement pas à se décoller du mur contre lequel il était plaqué, incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Il était encore sous le choc à cause ce qu'il venait d'être témoin. C'était … Vraiment très gênant comme situation. Ce n'était surement pas dans des conditions pareilles qu'il arrivera à lui faire suffisamment peur pour le déchiqueter comme il le désirait tant.

Donc il se téléporta sans plus tarder hors de la maison du diable mais entendit tout de même Barry hurler lorsqu'il ouvrit son tiroir des pantalons, là où il avait vomi sa substance nauséabonde.

«Par Merlin ! Tobby ! Tu as encore chié dans mes fringues ?!»

Ciel, quel genre de numéro c'était celui-là ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il faisait assez sombre dans la maison d'Emily malgré le soleil matinal de l'été. Il n'était plus si tôt que cela mais les volets de sa maison n'étaient pas encore ouverts.

La femme dans le lit se leva tranquillement puis passa une main dans ses cheveux mal coiffés, un bâillement lent s'échappant de sa bouche. Elle portait une chemise grise lâche un peu trop grande pour elle qui tombait de son épaule gauche.

Elle traîna ses pieds nus sur la moquette propre tout en se dirigeant vers sa salle de bain en face de sa chambre à coucher, retirant les restes de sommeil de ses yeux à l'aide de ses poings. L'escalier en bois séparait les deux extrémités de l'étage supérieur, ce qui l'obligea à faire un tout petit détour pour arriver à la porte de la salle d'eau. Une fois à l'intérieur de celle-ci, elle alluma à l'aveuglette la lumière puis marcha tout droit vers son miroir arrondi au-dessus du lavabo blanc.

Mon Dieu, elle avait une tête épouvantable !

Emily soupira de lassitude, sa mèche de cheveux platine qui tombait dans son visage s'envolant avec l'air ainsi expiré. Elle attrapa son peigne et commença son long rituel habituel du matin. Il ne lui fallait pas très longtemps pour être bien éveillée et fin prête pour la journée à venir mais le plus difficile généralement fût cette partie, le coiffage.

Après cette étape obligatoire et le brossage de dent Emily s'attaqua à la petite touche de maquillage. Elle n'en mettait que très peu car elle se trouvait suffisamment jolie au naturel, pas besoin de se cacher derrière des tonnes de fond de teint et coloris divers. Elle maquilla légèrement ses yeux en noirs, sa bouche en rouge et une légère dose de parfum de rose. Son parfum favori après raclette.

Souriante à son propre reflet dans le miroir, Emily se pencha vers le lavabo pour y nettoyer les restes de mousses dans la vasque. Mais à l'instant même où elle se redressa pour regarder dans la glace elle s'arrêta subitement dans ses mouvements, immobile.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent progressivement, sa gorge s'assécha brusquement tandis que son cœur s'emballa. Là, dans le reflet du miroir il y avait un homme à quelques mètres à peine derrière elle.

Il se tenait droit au niveau du garde du corps de l'escalier qui surplombait son salon et sa cuisine ouverte, les yeux jaunâtres brillants fixés dans les siens par l'intermédiaire du miroir. Emily sentit sa respiration augmenter graduellement en intensité mais au lieu d'avoir peur de ce parfait inconnu qui était entré par effraction dans sa maison elle s'en retrouva étrangement fascinée. Voir même bien en sa présence …

Quoi de plus curieux.

Tout en se redressant contre le lavabo et sans rompre le contact visuel avec l'étranger, Emily s'autorisa à l'examiner de bas en haut. L'homme immobile était assez beau à regarder et bien habillé. Enfin si le terme habillé correspondait à des années en arrière et pas à leur époque actuelle. Il avait des cheveux orangés foncés mi-longs coiffés en arrière ainsi qu'une ossature du visage assez marquée, surtout au niveau des pommettes. Ses lèvres étaient pincées, ce qui lui donnait un air sévère et calculateur.

Ce qui interpela particulièrement Emily lors de son étude visuel fut les espèces de traces sombres sur son visage et ses yeux anormalement jaunes. Les fameuses traces descendaient le long de ses joues et s'arrêtaient aux commissures de ses lèvres.

Elle coupa enfin l'eau qui s'écoulait perpétuellement dans la vasque puis lança un nouveau sourire confiant au reflet du miroir face à son visage, à la personne derrière elle qui n'avait toujours pas bougée de sa position à l'embrasure de la porte et qui continuait de l'étudier de cette façon fiévreuse.

L'homme mystérieux était vraiment très attrayant à bien des égards mais elle savait pertinemment de qui il s'agissait. Ce jeu devenait vraiment très intéressant pour elle. C'était excitant d'être la cible pour une fois.

Emily fût forcée de briser le contact visuel pour pouvoir se retourner vers l'étranger demeurant silencieux, la crainte au ventre qu'il disparaisse comme par enchantement pendant ce court lapsus de temps. Sauf qu'une fois face à lui, non seulement il était toujours présent mais en plus il n'était plus du tout dans la même forme qu'il lui avait préalablement montrée. Maintenant, il était en clown.

Sa taille imposante et son vieux costume grisâtre lui donnait cet air de meurtrier sadique et Emily commençait à se douter que les nombreuses disparitions dans Derry étaient à cause de lui. Qu'il en était à l'origine depuis la nuit des temps. Plus elle le regardait et plus elle comprenait qu'il s'agissait de la créature qui hantait cette ville depuis des millénaires déjà. La fameuse entité démoniaque, celle qui dévorait les jeunes âmes par l'exploitation de leur plus grande peur.

Prenant un pas en avant tout en gardant ses yeux rivés dans ceux jaunâtres de l'entité imposante, Emily l'examina plus attentivement maintenant qu'ils étaient face à face. Il ne bougeait pas d'un poil. Il restait debout les bras pendant mollement à ses côtés muni d'un sourire intimidant sur son visage blanc et craquelé.

Il avait l'air … Mort. Une âme vide dépourvue d'émotion positive qui tuait pour le plaisir.

Mais curieusement, Emily sentait autre chose dans l'air que de la haine et de la colère. C'était assez subtile mais pourtant bien là. Quelque chose d'assez surprenant venant d'une créature diabolique telle que celle-ci. Elle continua de s'approcher le plus doucement possible de lui comme par peur de l'effrayer si elle allait trop vite, laissant ses yeux sombres dans ceux du clown toujours immobile.

Pennywise ne fit toujours aucun mouvement et incita donc Emily à se rapprocher d'avantage jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se retrouve plus qu'à quelques centimètres de lui. Il la regardait avec curiosité, un léger rictus à son visage. Elle faisait quasiment la même taille que lui alors qu'elle était censée être plus petite … Encore l'un de ses tours de passe-passe ? Oh oui, il adorait ça !

Il pouvait sentir son souffle moite sur sa joue droite et la chaleur émaner de son corps contre le tissu gris de son costume. Elle le touchait presque. Il ferma les yeux quelques instants, appréciant juste la proximité de leurs corps. C'était vraiment électrisant comme sensation. Il n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de ressentir ce genre de chose mais il devait bien admettre qu'il aimait grandement cette nouveauté.

Cette sensation d'être proche d'un compagnon potentiel lui avait manqué durant les dix mille dernières années. Malgré la douce solitude qu'il appréciait tant, Ça pouvait réellement jouir de la présence de quelqu'un près de lui autre que les cadavres de ses victimes. Une chaleur, un compagnon de passage pour lui apporter un semblant de joie dans cette existence vouée à la haine.

Mais Emily allait devenir une exception à la règle car elle développait en ses trois âmes quelque chose de complètement inattendu et quelque peu effrayant.

Ça rouvrit rapidement les yeux lorsqu'il sentit la main chaude de la femme sur son torse, juste au-dessus de son faux cœur. Elle passait amoureusement ses doigts longs et délicats sur le tissu soyeux de son ancien costume de clown, s'imprégnant de chaque détail, de chaque texture comme si qu'elle cherchait à se souvenir de cet instant précis. C'était un moment très sensuel et spécial. Un charme inexplicable venait de voir le jour avec ce contact pourtant si innocent.

Mais que faisait-il exactement ? Que cherchait-il à faire ? Il ne comprenait pas lui-même car son esprit était complètement embrouillé dans un épais voile de confusion.

Son visage pâle était si proche du sien, ses lèvres rouges pulpeuses à un pouce des siennes et son souffle chaud chatouillait son menton. Elle prenait de petites respirations par ses lèvres entre ouvertes, le regard fixé sur sa propre bouche rouge rubis.

Pennywise ne souriait plus. Il était comme ensorcelé par cette proximité et ce moment vraiment captivant qu'il n'avait encore jamais vraiment connu. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine ce qui faisait vibrer les doigts d'Emily encore posés sur son torse à côté de ses pompons rouges. La tension était à son apogée.

Les deux voulaient aller de l'avant mais quelque chose d'invisible les retenaient encore. Pourquoi ? C'était une expérience comme les autres après tout. Ça avait eu d'innombrables partenaires au fil du temps alors pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux avec elle ? C'était absurde. Il se figea instantanément lorsque les doigts de la jeune femme remontèrent tranquillement le long de sa collerette puis sur l'ossature prononcée de sa mâchoire, frottant son pouce contre sa joue blanche.

Puis après lui avoir esquissé un sourire timide, Emily se pencha doucement puis emporta Pennywise dans un baiser profond.

C'était comme une décharge électrique dans l'ensemble de son corps et pendant les prochaines secondes interminables, Ça ne savait absolument plus quoi faire. Il était pris au dépourvu. C'était la toute première fois qu'un contact avec un compagnon était si délicat et agréable. Son cœur factice se mit à battre plus farouchement tandis qu'une flopée d'émotions inconnues se déferla sans pitié sur lui, l'obligeant à rester complètement immobile alors qu'il l'embrassait timidement en retour.

Leurs lèvres correspondaient parfaitement bien ensemble et le temps semblait s'arrêter pour eux, le son de leurs cœurs résonnant dans leurs oreilles. Oui, l'entité avait fermé les yeux et profitait vraiment de l'instant présent car il ne s'était encore jamais senti aussi bien de toute son existence.

Emily approfondis d'avantage le baiser passionné et goûta même à un goût cuivré dans sa bouche. Elle saignait, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant. Contrairement à ce qu'elle s'était imaginé les lèvres du clown n'étaient pas rugueuses mais douces et chaudes, invitantes. Le sang s'infiltra dans sa bouche qu'elle partagea dans le baiser sans réellement le vouloir parce qu'elle ne désirait pas le rompre pour si peu.

Pennywise se sentit coupable lorsqu'elle se coupa à ses dents pointues de devant et promis de réparer cela dans un futur proche. Même son sang était délicieux alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas peur de lui. Non, elle éprouvait autre chose, cela ressemblait à de l'excitation mélangée à une autre émotion tout aussi délicieuse que la terreur.

Peut-être même meilleur encore que tout ce qu'il avait déjà goûté.

Il laissa un gémissement guttural s'échapper de sa poitrine lorsqu'elle traça son pouce le long de sa joue et sur sa marque de gauche. Le toucher le plus divin de l'histoire … Il pourrait devenir fou et ne plus se contenir si elle le touchait encore une fois de la sorte sur ses marques du visage ! Un endroit extrêmement sensible, un point faible.

Elle l'embrassait tellement bien. Il avait l'impression que cette créature lui aspirait la vie hors de lui … Littéralement. A cette constatation dramatique il rouvrit subitement les yeux et voulu se décoller d'elle mais elle le repoussa violemment en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il frappe les barrières de l'escalier qui cédèrent facilement sous son poids conséquent, le faisant ainsi basculer dans le vide.

Emily entendit le bruit du corps frapper durement le sol trois mètres plus bas mais lorsqu'elle se rapprocha du vide où Pennywise avait dégringolé il n'y avait plus rien. Plus aucunes traces, seulement le bois brisé du garde du corps éparpillé autour de son canapé.

Elle se mit à sourire, lentement, puis passa délicatement ses doigts sur ses lèvres rouges encore chaudes du baiser sensuel qu'elle venait de partager avec Ça. Elle y récolta un peu de son sang quand elle passa son index sur ses lèvres. Elle prit un instant pour l'admirer, se remémorer de l'instant passé.

Dorénavant elle portait un intérêt profond pour ce clown ainsi que son attirance surprenante pour elle. Restait à savoir pourquoi il s'intéressait autant à son cas même si elle avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question.

Prenant deux trois pas en arrière de la barrière cassée, Emily se retourna pour se retrouver en face à face avec le clown Pennywise qui lui souriait vilement. Elle sursauta puis laissa sortir un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'il entoura rapidement ses doigts gantés autour de sa gorge mais qu'il ne donna aucune pression à son emprise.

Il faisait vraiment très peur avec son visage blanc maladif, ses cheveux ternes et ses yeux creux encerclés d'un anneau noir. Le pire du pire fût ses pupilles orangés avec un contour rouge sang. Il souriait d'un air victorieux, à pleines dents, une lueur inquiétante luisait dans son regard vicieux …

 **TOC TOC TOC**

«Emily ? Ouvre, c'est moi, Barry ! Il faut que je te parle !» Hurla une voix grave de l'autre côté de la porte d'entrée.

Pennywise arrêta immédiatement de sourire, l'air déçu. Après avoir regardé une dernière fois dans le beau visage d'Emily il la relâcha et disparu aussitôt dans les airs, laissant la femme abasourdie et quelque peu effrayée dans son sillage.

«Hum, oui j'arrive !» Répondit-elle précipitamment en dégageant sa gorge qui s'était resserrée douloureusement.

Emily secoua la tête puis passa vite fait ses mains tremblantes sur sa chemise ample avant de dévaler deux par deux les marches de son escalier jusqu'à l'entrée. Elle arracha la porte ouverte puis leva un sourcil interrogateur à Barry, prenant appuis contre le chambranle tout en croisant les bras sur son torse. L'homme la regarda confusément de haut en bas à cause de sa drôle de mine avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche et finisse par lui faire part de ses inquiétudes.

«Il y a eu une nouvelle disparition d'enfant dans le quartier ! Toute la ville est sous le choc !» S'exclama-t-il très sérieusement en levant l'affiche du disparu à Emily.

Elle arrêta de sourire puis attrapa l'affiche dans ses mains, son expression s'assombrissant tandis qu'elle lisait les quelques lignes de l'avis de recherche. Il s'agissait d'une petite fille d'environ sept ans qui avait disparue aux alentours des quatre heures du matin. Que faisait-elle à l'extérieur à cette heure tardive de la nuit alors qu'il y avait un couvre-feu instauré ?

Emily leva ensuite les yeux vers le visage paniqué de Barry tout en gardant une prise ferme sur l'affiche de l'enfant entre ses mains. C'était épouvantable en effet. A vrai dire elle avait encore un peu de mal à se remettre de ses émotions et ne comprenait pas vraiment la gravité de la situation même s'il semblerait que cela soit quelque chose de très grave d'après l'expression horrifiée de Barry. Apparemment son manque de réaction agaça l'homme sur son paillasson. Il passa nerveusement ses mains dans ses cheveux puis grinça des dents, au bord de la crise de nerf.

«Nous ne pouvons pas continuer comme ça. Nous devons arrêter ce fumier qui kidnappe ou pire, qui tue les enfants ! Il ne s'en sortira pas aussi facilement, c'est moi qui te le dis.» Vociféra Barry en regardant Emily droit dans les yeux, furieux.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas une mince affaire et que c'était extrêmement grave, mais elle avait la nette impression que les vérités n'allaient absolument pas lui plaire. Elle sourit tristement à Barry puis tenta de le calmer en lui promettant de l'aider à élucider toute cette histoire.

D'un sourire réconfortant elle posa une main sur son épaule, lui proposant de rentrer pour boire un coup avec elle. Cependant le retour n'était pas celui escompté.

Barry accepta sèchement son aide mais quitta sa propriété sans un dernier regard en arrière.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Bill, Eddie, Richie et Stanley marchaient tranquillement dans la rue tout en regardant nerveusement autour d'eux. Ils avaient l'air … Terrifiés par quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Le chef du groupe se dirigea dans une petite ruelle puis toisa durement les affiches des disparus collées un peu partout sur les murs en pierre. Sur l'une d'entre elles, il y avait la photo de Patrick. Il déglutit difficilement au sourire innocent du garçon en encre noire sur fond blanc. Même s'il faisait partie de la bande à Bowers et qu'il le haïssait avec passion il n'aurait jamais voulu ça pour lui.

D'un geste brusque Bill l'arracha du mur, son froncement de sourcil s'approfondissant au fur et à mesure qu'il fixait froidement l'affiche dans ses mains moites. Il avait également vu l'apparition du clown horrifique ainsi que son petit frère décédé Georgie dans sa cave deux jours en arrière. Bill avait été effrayé au-delà du réalisme mais aussi submergé d'un espoir sans faille que peut-être, oui peut-être, son petit frère était encore en vie quelque part ?

«C'est comme si la ville avait oublié Betty Ripson …» Murmura Stanley à côté de lui dans l'horreur absolue en dévisageant l'avis de recherche de la jeune fille sous l'une des affiches de Patrick.

«Il faut qu'on les re-retrouve.» Répondit Bill, la mâchoire serrée.

Il sentit la colère grimper en flèche dans sa poitrine. Il ne voulait plus voir aucune disparition d'enfants dans Derry, pas tant qu'il sera là et debout pour se battre. C'était tout juste insupportable à chaque nouvelle affiche accrochée dans la ville, les photos des enfants disparus leur souriant sciemment. Il revoyait encore et toujours son petit frère à chaque fois qu'il fermait les paupières, à chaque fois qu'il faisait une activité ou même dans ses cauchemars.

Bill sortit de sa rêverie profonde lorsqu'Eddie avala bruyamment puis qu'il prit une profonde inspiration dans son inhalateur contre l'asthme.

«Les gars, où est encore passé Richie ?» Demanda ce dernier en regardant aux alentours pour voir où il était parti. Un moment il était dans la rue en train d'embêter un musicien et maintenant il avait disparu de la circulation.

Une peur bleue frappa Bill lorsqu'il s'imagina le pire, psychotant d'ores et déjà pour son ami. Et si c'était à nouveau l'œuvre du clown tueur ?! Que ce dernier ait attendu qu'ils aient le dos tourné pour pouvoir frapper ? Les garçons se jetèrent des coups d'œil nerveux puis coururent dans la rue en criant de vive voix pour Richie, la crainte aux ventres.

Heureusement, le membre du groupe disparu n'avait pas vraiment disparu en réalité. Il était juste un peu plus bas dans la rue et discutait avec une fille contre un mur, de l'autre côté du cortège de musiciens. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au reste du groupe pour arriver à leur hauteur et s'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait en fait de la nouvelle du quartier.

«C'est Emily.» Expliqua doucement Eddie en reprenant son souffle, les mains sur ses genoux.

Bill et Stanley s'échangèrent un regard perplexe puis se rapprochèrent de Richie et de la femme maintenant connue sous le nom d'Emily. Elle était à nouveau dans sa tenue d'été chaude. Exactement la même tenue qu'elle avait utilisée lors de son lavage d'automobile torride plusieurs jours auparavant, la première fois que le groupe l'avait réellement vue.

«Vous êtes vraiment la plus jolie créature qu'il m'a été donné de voir dans ma longue vie, Señorita. Je pense que je suis tombé amoureux de vous et que rien au monde ne me fera changer d'avis.» Roucoula Richie dans un accent espagnol exagéré.

«Acceptez mon cœur et je prendrais le vôtre. Et je jure solennellement que je ne l'échangerais jamais, pas même contre le tout nouveau vélo qui vient de sortir !» Soumis-t-il rêveusement d'un soupir las et d'un sourire émoussé.

«Richie ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ? Où étais-tu passé bon sang ! Tu nous a foutu une de ces frousses, crétin.» S'indigna Stanley en claquant ses mains contre ses cuisses, irrité par le comportement audacieux de son ami.

Le garçon sévèrement réprimandé les considéra un instant à tour de rôle puis après avoir redressé ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez, posa sa main à côté de sa bouche avant de se pencher vers Emily qui se retenait de rire à sa drôle de façon de draguer. Elle devait admettre qu'il s'y prenait plutôt bien pour un garçon d'à peine treize-ans ! Dommage qu'il ne mette pas en pratique ses techniques pour des filles de son âge.

«Je ne les connait pas ! Ces personnages n'arrêtent pas de me suivre partout où je vais, mais je ne les ai jamais vu de toute ma vie !» Expliqua-t-il à la légère en regardant Bill, Eddie et Stanley.

Amusée, Emily leva un sourcil à cela puis croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine, n'ayant pas encore prononcé un seul mot.

«Richie, merde ! Arrête maintenant tu deviens lourd !» Grogna Eddie en frappant le bras de Richie, jetant un petit coup d'œil timide à la jeune femme silencieuse.

Bill s'avança à son tour et avec courage il lança un regard méfiant à Emily puis attrapa la chemise bleue de Richie pour le tirer en arrière avec eux. Tandis qu'il embarquait son ami vers la rue principale avec les autres membres du groupe, il vit que le sourire de l'inconnue devint plus grand, beaucoup trop grand pour correspondre à son visage. Ses yeux s'élargirent mais il se retrouva incapable d'émettre le moindre son et lorsqu'il cligna des yeux, la vision d'horreur disparue.

«A bientôt alors Richie, Bill, Stanley et Eddie !» Cria joyeusement Emily lorsque les garçons s'éloignèrent.

Le clan des ratés se retourna pour fixer confusément la femme aux cheveux platines qui était encore dos au mur, un large sourire amusé à ses lèvres rouges. Elle leur cligna de l'œil puis fit un léger signe d'au revoir avec sa main droite. Merde ! Comment faisait-elle avec les prénoms ?

«C'est la femme de ma vie …» Soupira Richie en secouant lentement la tête dans le déni.

Les autres garçons s'arrêtèrent une fois de plus quand ils s'aperçurent que l'imbécile de service ne suivait de nouveau plus le mouvement. Il était planté là au milieu de la rue à regarder fixement sa fameuse future femme. Bill prit une profonde inspiration pour essayer de calmer son cœur battant après avoir eu une curieuse hallucination avec Emily mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'en prendre à Richie, un autre le devança.

«Bon tu viens la grand-mère fripée ? T'es vraiment relou là !» Rappela Eddie en poussant un soupire exaspéré. La tension augmenta d'un cran au moment où Bill remarqua que Henry et son acolyte Victor se trouvaient dans une rue en face mais heureusement, ils ne s'intéressaient pas à eux.

Du moins pas encore.

Richie sembla aussi les remarquer car la seconde suivante il rattrapa les autres comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme, le visage blafard, un peu de buée derrière ses lunettes loupes et quelques perles de sueurs à son front. Merde, il pensait qu'il allait devoir courir ! Mais Henry et Victor chuchotaient à voix basse tout en fixant vicieusement la femme toute seule contre le mur qui regardait attentivement les musiciens.

Malheureusement Bill n'avait pas beaucoup de difficulté à s'imaginer sur quoi portait le sujet de discussion de ces deux abrutis pervers.

A suivre …

* * *

Une fois de plus n'hésitez pas à me donner vos propres défis/idées ;) C'est tellement plus fun à plusieurs !

Défis **Ça 5** :

Mariva - Pennywise qui change de look.

Demonkill - Emily en mode chaudasse quand elle voit Pennywise puis placement des mots chaussettes, Merlin et grand-mère fripée.

SwanxAngel - Légère cuite pour notre clown favori.

Stella-Tunrida - Richie qui drague Emily.

Chara1515 - Ajout de plus de romance et échange d'un baiser interrompu par Barry.

A bientôt !


	7. Ça 6

Quand je dis new vous dites ? Nouveau chapitre ! XD

Voici la suite des évènements et je croise les doigts pour que ce chapitre soit à la hauteur de vos attentes.

Un petit peu de suspense en plus ici et n'oublions pas l'humour avec qui, sans votre aide, ne serait pas au rendez-vous !

Merci à tous et je vous souhaite une agréable lecture :)

* * *

 **Ça ~** **6**

Le lendemain, toutes les autorités de la ville patrouillaient et recherchaient activement la nouvelle petite fille disparue. Après le jeune Patrick, ils avaient retrouvé un morceau de main dans les Friches qui n'avait pas pu encore être identifiée, à l'horreur des habitants.

Pourtant il ne fallait pas moins de quelques jours ainsi que de deux trois bonnes paroles de la part des autorités pour que le calme soit restauré dans Derry. La ville entière était proie à un psychopathe mais pourtant aucun des adultes ne semblaient réellement sans soucier. Les gens avaient l'habitude de vivre ce genre de traumatisme depuis tant d'années déjà qu'ils ne faisaient plus vraiment attention.

Comme depuis le début de l'été, il faisait très chaud ce jour-là. Et comme depuis le début des vacances Emily profitait de ce soleil éclatant haut dans le ciel clair, vêtue de son short bleu et de son T-shirt trop court. Elle se tenait tranquillement sur le capot de sa vieille Buick invicta année 1961 près du pont des amoureux.

Avec le casque de son walkman sur les oreilles et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez elle bougeait ses pieds dans le rythme de la musique, l'esprit vagabondant dans des sentiers secrets. Elle repensait à toutes les affiches qu'elle avait vues sur les murs et les poteaux de la ville. A tous ces visages d'enfants souriants.

Etait-ce une coïncidence ou bien autre chose ? Ce qui la rendait franchement perplexe dans cette histoire fût le gros manque de réaction des gens de Derry. Ils ne s'en inquiétaient guère. Ou du moins ils n'en avaient pas l'air alors qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'enfants mystérieusement volatilisés. De plus, des restes avaient déjà été retrouvés, alors qu'attendaient-ils pour mettre en place des battues ?

Emily fronça lentement ses sourcils noirs dans la réflexion intense puis fixa l'herbe haute en face de la route, la musique entraînante jouant dans son casque d'écoute. Il n'y avait vraiment personne aux alentours, juste elle et sa voiture sur le côté de la route. Ce qui était amplement suffisant pour aujourd'hui car elle n'avait pas trop le moral pour se sociabiliser.

Elle se mit soudainement à repenser au baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec le clown. Inutile de dire qu'elle se doutait déjà qu'il s'agissait du monstre qui tuait les enfants de Derry. Curieusement il ne s'en prenait jamais aux adultes ou alors seulement dans des cas exceptionnels. La question qu'elle se posait maintenant était la suivante. Pourquoi faisait-il cela majoritairement aux enfants et surtout, pourquoi à cette période exclusivement ?

De plus, cette entité vieille de plusieurs millénaires s'intéressait particulièrement à sa personne mais pas comme elle s'intéressait aux enfants. Non, ce n'était pas pour l'aspect vorace. La créature ne cherchait pas à lui faire peur pour la dévorer ou alors elle s'y prenait très mal dans sa conquête de la terreur. Le clown voulait délibérément autre chose d'elle et Emily n'était pas vraiment sûre de pouvoir la lui donner.

Inconsciemment elle resserra ses bras croisés autour de son ventre puis laissa sortir un grand soupire de ses poumons, le vent chaud soufflant sur sa peau pâle et ses cheveux blonds platine. La musique dans son casque changea en quelque chose d'un peu plus triste. Elle ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur les paroles, ses chaussures de montagne gigotant de gauche à droite. Right Here Waiting de Richard Marx.

Le baiser … Avait été si spécial.

Il goûtait au sang d'innombrables innocents mais aussi au malheur et à des années de douleur atroce. Avait-il déjà ressentit quelque chose d'autre que de la haine ? Emily n'en était pas vraiment certaine et quelque part elle se sentait triste pour cette créature qui n'avait peut-être jamais connue le véritable bonheur. Nul doute qu'elle n'agissait pas avec cruauté pour rien. Ou alors l'entité avait vu le jour pour ne faire que le mal autour d'elle, peut-être était-ce sa destinée depuis la nuit des temps.

Poussant un nouveau soupire éreinté après cette dernière pensée, Emily pencha la tête sur le côté et tourna plusieurs fois sa langue dans sa bouche, les yeux fixés sur les roseaux proche du pont. Ils bougeaient d'une façon bien étrange, comme si quelque chose était tapis là-dedans.

Emily redressa sa tête droite puis continua de regarder nerveusement l'amas de roseaux de l'autre côté de la route. Il y avait bel et bien quelque chose … A l'intérieur. Elle pouvait même ressentir un pesant regard sur elle. Tout en avalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, elle se raidit contre le capos de sa voiture tandis que son cœur commença à marteler dans sa poitrine. Etait-ce le fameux clown qui l'observait en silence ?

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Pourtant, rien ni personne n'apparût.

Des gyrophares bleus attirèrent rapidement son attention loin des roseaux et sur la route poussiéreuse où une voiture de police s'approchait à toutes vitesses sur l'asphalte en ébullition par la chaleur du soleil. Emily fronça une nouvelle fois les sourcils lorsque la voiture s'arrêta de l'autre côté de la route et qu'un homme en sortit.

L'inconnu remonta son pantalon puis retira ses lunettes de soleil en gardant une main posée sur son arme à feu accrochée à sa ceinture noire. En signe de prévention. Après avoir jeté deux petits coups d'œil de chaque côté de la route déserte avant de la franchir, il se dirigea vers la femme toujours assise sur le capot de sa voiture. L'homme esquissa un sourire aigre, tendit sa main pour prendre poliment celle d'Emily puis posa ensuite ses mains à ses hanches.

«Oscar Bowers. Pardon de vous déranger en ce dimanche matin mais j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.» Se présenta-t-il froidement, ses yeux bleus glacials plongés dans ceux intrigués de la civile. Il était assez intimidant comme homme et avait une barbe mal rasée.

«Bonjour Mr Bowers. Je vous écoute, allez-y.» Répondit Emily sur le même ton acerbe, pas le moins du monde impressionnée par ce flic de pacotille.

Elle reprit sa posture décontracte sur le capot de sa voiture puis attendit que l'homme machiste ne poursuivre ses explications. Il la regardait d'une touche de mépris dans son regard, ses lèvres pincées en une ligne mince. Ses yeux passèrent significativement sur la totalité de son corps avant qu'il ne reprenne une position plus assurée et qu'il ne croise les bras sur son torse.

«Comme vous le savez sans doute déjà, il y a eu plusieurs disparitions d'enfants dans la ville depuis quelques temps. Vous êtes nouvelle ici. La plupart des habitants vous considèrent comme quelqu'un d'assez renfermée et solitaire. Dois-je m'en inquiétez ?» S'exclama-t-il sans sourciller, une lueur malsaine dans son regard hostile.

Le creux entre les sourcils d'Emily s'approfondie d'avantage à cette déclaration. D'un geste lent mais élégant elle retira ses lunettes de soleil puis les posèrent sur sa tête, la musique jouant hors de son casque d'écoute sur ses épaules. Elle n'aimait pas du tout ce policier arrogant et encore moins son fils malfrat qui s'amusait à torturer les autres enfants de la ville avec sa bande.

«Ecoutez, je ne sais pas exactement où vous voulez en venir mais je peux vous garantir d'une chose. Je n'ai rien à voir avec toutes ces étranges disparitions, d'accord ? Je trouve que c'est trop facile d'accuser la dernière venue sans la moindre preuve alors que ce petit jeu dure depuis bien plus longtemps. N'est-ce pas, Mr Bowers ?» Rétorqua sèchement Emily en jetant un regard noir à l'homme rigide.

Oscar fit un bref hochement de tête, en colère d'avoir reçu ce genre de réponse inattendue. Habituellement les gens de la ville le craignaient pour sa force de caractère mais aussi pour son intransigeance. Il resserra violemment la mâchoire mais finit par rabaisser son regard méchant au sol, capitulant pour cette fois.

Certes, cette femme marquait un point mais il n'allait certainement pas la lâcher aussi facilement. Pas tant qu'il y avait des disparitions dans la ville de Derry car elle était bien trop suspecte pour le moment.

«Très bien. Mais à la moindre preuve, je vous mets derrière les barreaux pour le restant de vos jours. Est-ce bien clair ? Mlle …» Grogna sévèrement Oscar en pointant son index au visage de son suspect numéro un, ses yeux bleus plus furieux encore qu'auparavant.

«Emily. Juste Emily pour vous, Mr Bowers.» Répliqua Emily en levant un sourcil insolent. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour les humidifier puis sourit quand l'homme semblait encore plus en colère par sa réponse.

L'agent aigri posa sa main sur son pistolet et pendant un court instant, Emily pensait qu'il allait l'utiliser et lui tirer une balle entre les deux yeux mais il se ravisa au dernier moment. Après lui avoir jeté un autre regard noir il se retourna sans un mot en direction de sa voiture de police garée sur le bas-côté de la route. Il avait vraiment l'air d'être une personne dure et violente sans une touche infime de compassion.

 _Même pour son propre fils_ , pensa-t-elle tristement.

«Je trouve cela un peu gros de venir me voir maintenant après toutes ces disparitions, non ?» Continua Emily quand Oscar ouvrit la portière. Elle sourit vilement lorsque le policier la dévisagea longuement puis qu'il rentra sans plus tarder sur le siège conducteur.

Elle avait touché un point sensible !

La voiture redémarra, une fine pellicule de fumée noire s'échappa du pot d'échappement. La tension qu'il y avait eu entre eux était presque palpable, Emily était donc contente de l'issue de cette conversation. Le policier repartit sans encombre avec ses gyrophares allumés et quand elle regarda une fois de plus les roseaux de l'autre côté de la route, ils ne bougeaient plus. La présence démoniaque n'était plus là.

Comme la plupart du temps Emily n'était pas seule. Si ce n'était pas Pennywise qui la regardait c'était l'un des jeunes adolescents vivant à Derry. Et cette fois-ci il s'agissait de Mike qui l'observait sur la colline, un peu en retrait, une peur incroyable le tétanisant sur place.

Il resserra résolument sa prise sur le guidon de son vélo puis se lécha nerveusement les lèvres, ses yeux fixés sur la femme en contre bas sur le capot de sa voiture bleue. En fait il était censé livrer d'autres abats mais lorsqu'il avait failli foncer dans la bande à Bowers, Mike avait décidé de faire un grand détour en passant près du pont des amoureux. C'était surtout le calme et la solitude qu'il recherchait en venant ici, loin de la civilisation et loin des gens hypocrites.

Mais il le regrettait presque. Il aurait encore préféré se confronter à la redoutable bande à Bowers plutôt qu'à cette femme diabolique. La plupart des gens la voyait comme quelqu'un de sympathique et d'une grande beauté, mais Mike la voyait surtout comme la femme du diable.

Son grand-père lui contait souvent que la ville de Derry était une ville maudite par une entité venue d'un autre monde et que la mort frappait plus souvent cet endroit que dans le reste du pays. Serait-ce de cette entité sous forme humaine que son grand-père lui parlait à l'époque ? Celle qui aurait pris ses parents dans ce violent incendie des années auparavant ?

Dès que cette pensée lugubre traversa son esprit la femme tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction. Une vague de terreur le frappa quand elle lui sourit tendrement. Mike ouvrit puis referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, incapable de rompre le contact visuel avec cette femme pourtant bien loin de lui mais qui le fixait droit dans les yeux.

Tout son corps se mit à trembler incontrôlablement et de la sueur glissa le long de sa nuque tandis que sa respiration devint plus erratique au fil des secondes.

Il faisait très chaud aujourd'hui mais Mike se sentait incroyablement froid sous le regard fervent de la mystérieuse adulte. Comment faisait-elle pour le voir de si loin ? Il était pourtant bien caché dans la végétation, entre les buissons et les grandes herbes. Et ce maudit sourire … Lui foutait la chair de poule.

Ne voulant plus rester dans les parages plus longtemps que nécessaire, Mike reprit rapidement ses esprits pour poursuivre son chemin. Il avait encore du travail à finir, de retour à la civilisation.

Et pour une fois il ne s'en plaignait pas.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Un peu plus tard, Barry trouva Emily en train d'entretenir son jardin sous le soleil de midi.

Il s'aventura sur la pelouse impeccable puis s'approcha doucement d'elle, les mains dans les poches de son pantalon brun, une expression plutôt sombre que l'habituelle plus gaillarde. Une musique jouait tranquillement dans la radio argent à l'abri du soleil dans le garage ouvert. Cette dernière passait le titre suivant qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis quelques mois déjà, Tarzan Boy.

Emily, ayant sentit une présence derrière elle, se retourna vers Barry puis loucha face au soleil de plomb. Un sourire jovial éclata sur son visage. Sa chemise était trempée de sueur et parsemée de petites taches de saletés mais elle ne s'en préoccupa guère.

Elle faisait du jardinage après tout donc c'était tout à fait normal qu'elle soit sale et pas vraiment présentable pour son invité surprise. Alors pourquoi l'homme lui jetait un drôle de regard ? Avant de parler, elle passa son bras crasseux sur son front bouillant et humide.

«Salut Barry ! Dis-moi. Qu'est-ce qui te ramène par ici en ce beau dimanche ensoleillé ?» Demanda-t-elle en laissant un souffle fatigué sortir de sa bouche, riant à la légère pendant qu'elle balançait doucement ses hanches au rythme de la musique.

«Salut Emily. J'ai entendu dire que Butch t'avait interpelé ? Est-ce vrai que tu es soupçonnée ?» Requit-il sérieusement, les yeux plissés. Il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle ressente sa colère ni son implication personnelle dans cette affaire épineuse mais il voulait comprendre.

Le sourire d'Emily mourut instantanément et à la place un froncement de sourcils apparut sur ses traits. Elle le regardait comme s'il était devenu un zombie, se questionnant s'il plaisantait ou s'il était sérieux. L'homme se tenait maladroitement sur ses jambes, l'air incertain. Néanmoins elle pouvait y lire une accusation silencieuse dans ses yeux bruns. Il était clair qu'il prenait cette affaire à cœur et qu'il souhaitait la résoudre avec ou sans aide externe.

«Quoi, toi aussi tu vas me mettre ça sur le dos ? Tu es de la police ? Regarde-moi Barry. Regarde-moi droit dans les yeux et dis-moi la vérité. Est-ce que tu penses réellement que c'est moi qui suis derrière toute cette histoire ?» Emily haussa les sourcils puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, attendant sa réponse avec impatience.

Mais Barry répondit d'une secousse négative de sa tête, presque avec précipitation. Son menton tomba honteusement puis son regard traina au sol alors qu'il laissa s'écouler un long soupir préoccupé. Du coin de l'œil, il vit le visage d'Emily former un rictus. Il finit par poser son index et son pouce sur le pont de son nez avant de répondre avec une petite touche d'exaspération dans sa voix de velours.

«Bien-sûr que non. Je ne te soupçonne pas. C'est juste … Que toute cette histoire me rend dingue. C'est vrai ! Et au final je ne te connais pas si bien que ça. J'aimerais apprendre à te connaître pour ne plus avoir de doute car je suis sûr que tu es une personne merveilleuse. Mais pardonne-moi, OK ? Je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête.» Capitula-t-il en levant les bras à ses côtés, un peu plus détendu maintenant.

Emily le regarda fixement sans rien dire, un visage implacable tandis qu'elle décidait si oui ou non elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Se faire inculper de la sorte ne lui faisait absolument pas plaisir et déjà qu'elle n'avait aucun amis en ville, de savoir que Barry se méfiait aussi d'elle lui faisait énormément de mal. Cela voudrait-il dire qu'elle le considérait donc comme son ami ? A cela, un sourire prit ses lèvres et son cœur se serra.

«OK, je te pardonne pour cette fois. Mais ne fait pas de cette hypothèse une réalité, d'accord ?» Dit-elle d'un clin d'œil espiègle après avoir frappé son poing contre l'épaule de Barry, le taquinant.

«Aie ! Oui oui promis, je ne le ferais plus ! Excuse-moi.» Plaida Barry en posant sa main sur son bras douloureux, surpris par la force du coup pourtant minime. Puis une idée lui vint à l'esprit en entendant la chanson en arrière-plan. Il sourit malicieusement à Emily «Alors Madame, une petite danse ?»

«Q-quoi ?» Balbutia la jeune femme prise de court mais accepta volontiers son invitation en riant joyeusement.

De l'autre côté de la route et dans la bouche d'égout Pennywise laissa sortir un grognement de rage hors de sa large poitrine alors qu'il regardait avec animosité sa compagne et l'autre andouille danser sur une musique humaine stupide.

Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'il faisait un pas vers son destin l'humain mâle en faisait aussi un ? Hier encore Emily l'avait embrassé et jouait avec lui à son jeu de séduction puis aujourd'hui elle était à nouveau avec cette créature tout droit sorti de l'enfer ! C'était atrocement injuste. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça, pas à lui. Pas après avoir attendu si longtemps dans une solitude quasi-totale en compagnie des rats d'égouts et déchets humains sans valeurs.

Pennywise respira bruyamment par le nez tandis que la colère et la jalousie se déferlaient en lui tel un ouragan. Bientôt, il ne pourra plus tenir. Bientôt, toute la ville connaîtra sa fureur incontrôlable. Les humains adultes, pas peur de lui ? Tss, cela risquait fort de changer.

Son œil gauche parti dans une autre direction puis un petit son étranglé s'échappa de sa bouche lorsque Barry passa malencontreusement sa main sur l'arrière train d'Emily … Cependant il avait du mal à croire que c'était un faux pas. Par chance, son compagnon répliqua aussitôt d'une claque bien mérité sur sa joue droite, mettant ainsi un terme à la danse idiote.

L'entité démoniaque sourit victorieusement à ce geste. Il jouissait de ce spectacle exquis bien plus qu'un massacre d'enfant. C'était nettement plus soulageant en tout cas ! De voir son concurrent se faire ridiculiser publiquement alors qu'il pensait avoir le dessus … Quel bel abruti il faisait à croire une chose pareille ! Il n'avait clairement aucune chance de le battre à ce jeu-là. Au moins la jalousie venait de s'atténuer un peu pour ne laisser place qu'à une sorte de béatitude.

Il était moins une …

Barry s'excusa encore auprès d'Emily et après avoir échangé quelques mots de plus avec elle il partit de son côté, laissant la jeune femme toute seule dans son jardin pour reprendre son activité.

Le cœur fictif du clown se mit à battre plus vite alors que d'une main tremblante, il sortit son bras de l'égout puis le rallongea jusque derrière Emily. Il ouvrit sa main et laissa tomber à ses côtés un petit morceau de papier jauni.

Prestement, il ramena son bras anormalement long à l'abri des regards de retour dans la bouche d'égout ouverte sur la rue inanimée à cette heure-ci. Il attendait impatiemment que sa compagne ne trouve la lettre et ne la lise, une certaine appréhension dans son cœur pulsant farouchement contre les pompons rouges de son costume.

Ciel, qu'il haïssait se sentir aussi vulnérable et nerveux pour si peu, c'était absurde. Certaines fois il lui arrivait de détester cette forme car elle se rapprochait un peu trop des humains … Surtout émotionnellement.

De son côté, Emily poursuivait ses plantations de fleurs, inconsciente qu'elle créait un inconfort général chez l'entité de Derry. Chantonnant à elle-même, elle se retourna pour récupérer l'une de ses pâquerettes mais fût surprise d'y voir un petit bout de papier jaune replié et recouvert de petites taches de sang à sa droite.

Elle lâcha la petite pelle puis fronça profondément les sourcils, se demandant qui avait bien pu mettre ça ici à son insu en plus. Etait-elle si inattentive à son environnement ? Délicatement, elle utilisa deux doigts gantés pour prendre le papier, le retourner et voir un prénom à moitié effacé sur l'une des surfaces jaunies. Ou plutôt des initiales.

 _SS Georgie, curieux._ Se dit-elle en ouvrant le papier usé avec des traces suspectes.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un poème écrit avec un stylo rouge ou alors avec du sang … Ouais, plutôt du sang tout compte fait. Elle savait pertinemment qui était à l'origine de ce morceau de papier. Et donc prise d'un élan de surexcitation, Emily s'empressa de lire ce qu'il y avait écrit à l'intérieur dans une magnifique écriture soignée et élégante.

 _Lorsque je pose les yeux sur toi, mes trois âmes bourdonnent,_

 _Comme lorsque je m'apprête à dévorer un enfant,_

 _Le sang sur mes mains me questionne,_

 _Suis-je vraiment un innocent ?_

Emily rit un peu aux vers originaux puis pinça les lèvres entre elles, ne pouvant s'arrêter de lire le petit poème bien étrangement écrit. Elle restait accroupit devant son parterre de fleurs en cours de construction, le petit bout de papier précieusement tenu dans ses mains.

 _Je voudrais pouvoir te le dire,_

 _Mais comme à chaque fois, un abruti vient me contredire._

Cette fois-ci, elle ne se retint pas de rire aux éclats. Elle savait à qui il faisait référence dans sa lettre et sur le coup, elle était entièrement d'accord avec lui.

 _Ton compagnon pour cette décennie, P._

Il n'y avait plus rien d'autre sur le papier. Juste cet élégant P écrit à la fin, comme sur la boîte de doigts rouge si gentiment offerte plusieurs jours en arrière. Emily relu trois fois le petit poème puis le serra doucement contre sa poitrine, mâchant sur sa lèvre inférieure pendant qu'elle rejouait les quelques phrases dans sa tête. C'était tellement mignon et attachant qu'elle ne put se retenir de sourire bêtement.

Pennywise, de l'autre côté de la route se laissa lentement sourire. Pas un sourire macabre ou sadique. Non, un véritable sourire franc. C'était la première fois qu'il souriait pour une autre raison que le meurtre ou la souffrance infligée. Il souriait car il avait entendu le rire d'Emily.

Bien qu'il déteste avec passion ce son exprimant la joie chez l'humain celui de cette femme était un doux éclat à ses oreilles sensibles. Il avait écrit ce poème après avoir lu dans son petit livre pour les nuls que les femmes aimaient les poésies … Et il était fier de savoir qu'elle l'adorait autant car très franchement, ce n'était pas une mince affaire la rédaction de cette dernière ! D'ailleurs à quel moment avait-il appris à écrire ? Non-sens.

De plus la destinée néfaste de certaines personnes pouvait se montrer utile quelques fois. Heureusement que le petit Georgie était tombé entre ses griffes ou il n'aurait jamais eu de papier assez propre pour écrire ! Mise à part le papier toilette en décomposition dans l'égout il ne disposait de rien d'autre, hum.

Emily rangea soigneusement le papier jaune dans son soutient gorge puis continua de faire ses plantations, l'esprit vagabondant et un immense sourire ravi à ses lèvres.

Pennywise continua de l'observer depuis l'égout en face de sa maison, son menton dans la paume de sa main droite et ses yeux bleus suivants chacun des mouvements qu'elle réalisait pour sa tâche. Il se rappelait encore et encore du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé hier et à quel point c'était délicieux.

Le goût sucré de son sang restait dans sa bouche, comme un souvenir intarissable. Il passa deux doigts le long de ses lèvres rouges rubis puis se remémora la scène.

Il avait hâte de poursuivre sa conquête.

Mais avant tout, il allait devoir manger les restes de la petite fille qu'il avait embarquée dans sa maison au fin fond de l'égout et aller chercher le garçon Richie.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après son bon repas du soir Pennywise trouva sans trop de difficulté la maison du garçon aux lunettes bigleux qui, de plus, avait une peur bleue des clowns. N'était-ce pas un signe du destin ?

Ça sourit mesquinement puis se téléporta à l'intérieur même de la maison plongée dans le noir presque total. Il y avait des voix qui provenaient du salon. C'étaient celles qui venaient du vieux poste de télévision dans le coin de la pièce où les deux parents du garçon se trouvaient emmitouflés dans une couverture beige sur le canapé à ressorts. Toutefois les deux adultes ne pouvaient l'apercevoir car ils se tenaient actuellement dos à lui, les yeux rivés à l'écran rebondi.

Le clown s'approcha furtivement derrière le canapé, petit pas par petit pas. Il plissa ses yeux jaunes à la mère de Richie puis décala ensuite son regard avisé sur le père qui était légèrement penché sur le côté, quelques petits ronflements irréguliers émanant de ce dernier endormi venant perturber le feuilleton du soir.

 _Mhm, je pourrais tout aussi bien leur faire un lavage de cerveau !_ Se dit mentalement Pennywise en plaçant un doigt sous son menton d'un air pensif. Il pourrait même utiliser son émission favorite sur les égouts pour embrouiller l'esprit de la mère et lui faire commettre un meurtre.

L'entité malveillante se rapprocha encore d'un peu plus près jusqu'à surplomber le canapé et la femme concentrée sur l'écran face à elle, une pile de mouchoir posée sur l'accoudoir. Une petite minute. Elle pleurait … Mais pour quelle raison obscure ? Pourtant il n'avait encore rien fait de mal ni débuté son plan machiavélique ou une quelconque transformation hideuse.

Pennywise cligna rapidement des yeux puis rabaissa aussitôt ses bras le long du corps, dubitatif. Qu'avait-elle donc à pleurnicher comme ça ? Il redressa alors ses yeux couleur ambre vers l'écran pour voir la cause de cet état émotionnel instable chez cette vieille femelle. Il s'agissait en fait d'un téléfilm où des couples d'humains se séparaient puis se remettaient ensemble où notamment des femmes trompaient leurs maris à répétitions … Et inversement.

Bref, quelque chose d'incroyablement ennuyeux et dérisoire.

Pourquoi les humains faisaient-ils cela ? A vouloir garder un seul et unique compagnon de vie alors qu'ils n'étaient même pas faits pour respecter cette valeur morale ridicule. C'était quoi l'intérêt exactement ? A vrai dire Ça ne comprenait aucune des coutumes humaines cependant il se retrouva très rapidement scotché à l'écran où les feux de l'amour passaient. Il avait une bonne excuse. Peut-être pourrait-il en apprendre un peu plus sur les caprices de sa future compagne en regardant cela ?

Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes puis en épisode complet qui se termina un peu trop vite à son goût, hélas. Sérieusement ?! Mais qu'allait-il advenir de la pauvre Carole ?! Et Elise ? Que dira son mari lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui et qu'il verra un autre homme dans son lit ?

Pennywise avait sa tête posée sur le haut du canapé, les bras croisés sous son menton et à genoux sur le carrelage froid. Mince, il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Ces humains et leurs divertissements qui prenaient toute la concentration en moins de quelques minutes.

Quel genre de maléfice était-ce encore ? Il se rappela soudainement qu'il avait une mission à accomplir. A priori il devait attraper Richie et le faire flotter avec les autres pour son audace d'avoir osé flirter avec sa Emily.

Bondissant telle une ombre silencieuse hors de l'arrière du canapé le clown sourit puis serpenta tranquillement jusqu'à la chambre entre ouverte de Richie à l'étage où une petite lumière s'infiltrait sous le seuil de la porte. Parfait, il ne dormait toujours pas.

Richie était assis dans son lit avec une bande dessinée Marvel dans ses mains. Il avait horreur des dimanches soirs car sa mère adorait regarder les feux de l'amour. Et son père … N'en parlons même pas ! Il s'endormait à chaque fois devant la télévision. Il jeta un bref petit coup d'œil à sa commode où son poisson rouge Murphy tournait en rond dans son bocal. Il lui sourit secrètement puis reprit sa lecture sur les aventures de Spiderman.

Les poils sur ses bras se dressèrent lorsque la porte de sa chambre grinça légèrement ouverte et que deux yeux lumineux se mirent à briller dans le noir absolu du couloir, les voix ridicules des acteurs du feuilleton résonnant en sourdine en bas de l'escalier. Son visage blêmi. Richie ouvrit lentement la bouche et imita le poisson rouge dans son aquarium qui ouvrait et la refermait stupidement, à répétition.

«Putain de merde …» Réussit-il à murmurer dans l'effroi de voir des yeux derrière sa porte. Il déglutit et d'une main tremblante il redressa ses lunettes sur son nez.

Brusquement, les yeux jaunes disparurent dans le noir d'un léger appel d'air et l'oppression de la pièce redescendit à la normale. Le garçon sur son lit laissa sortir un soupir vacillant, le cœur battant dans sa poitrine, la BD abandonnée sur les draps bleus. Il pensait avoir rêvé et secoua même la tête pour retirer les lésions de sa paralysie momentanée mais hurla lorsqu'une main venant de sous son lit lui attrapa fermement le pied droit.

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

S'égosilla de vive voix Richie en frappant la main pâle et osseuse loin de lui à l'aide de ses deux pieds. Il sauta ensuite sur son matelas mou puis utilisa sa BD comme d'un bouclier, son regard frénétique sur chacun des objets suspects de sa chambre.

«C'est quoi ce bordel ?! Je suis pas puceau, OK ?! Donc je ne suis pas censé voir des trucs bizarres comme les autres de la bande !» S'exténua-t-il sous le coup de la panique dans une voix anormalement aiguë et débordante de mensonges.

Soudainement, après ces quelques mots insensés, la main ressurgie de sous son lit et agrippa la couverture bleue au pied du matelas. D'un geste brusque, Ça arracha le drap qu'il détenait hors du lit, faisant ainsi trébucher Richie de retour sur le matelas d'un violent rebond. Pendant sa chute, le garçon frappa sa tête contre la tête du lit puis grimaça amèrement à la douleur qui éclata à l'arrière de son crâne, les deux mains posées sur la zone palpitante.

«Merde !» Gémit-il en frottant sa tête endolorie, quelque peu sonné.

Il rouvrit les yeux mais libéra un grognement exaspéré lorsqu'il ne vit que du flou autour de lui. Génial. Ses lunettes devaient être quelque part par là ou alors sur le sol … Hors de question qu'il descende de son perchoir ! Il passa donc l'une de ses mains à l'aveuglette sur le matelas duveteux puis se raidit quand il sentit quelque chose de soyeux sous ses doigts qui n'avait rien à voir avec sa couverture fétiche.

Etait-ce … Un tissu ? En tout cas cela sentait vraiment mauvais, un peu comme les eaux grises des égouts.

Une vague de chaleur passa dans l'ensemble de son corps à cette dernière constatation. Reprenant son souffle après l'avoir involontairement bloqué dans sa gorge à la terreur intense qu'il éprouvait dorénavant, Richie sauta hors de son lit mais craqua malencontreusement ses lunettes sous son pied dans le processus.

Il s'abaissa rapidement et après les avoir saisi dans sa main il les déposa frénétiquement sur son nez. Un autre cri d'effroi sortit de sa bouche lorsqu'il vit qu'un clown vraiment hideux était perché au pied de son lit, en train de le regarder d'une manière vraiment malsaine. De la bave s'écoulait hors de ses lèvres souriantes et sur son coussin Batman. Un gros pervers deguelasse quoi.

«L-le-le le clown !» Bégaya Richie en pointant un doigt tremblant vers la créature qui venait de bondir sur le matelas pour s'y coucher et imiter parodiquement la pose de la fille dans le Titanic.

«Beep beep Richie !» Se moqua le clown en retour en pinçant deux doigts dans les airs vers le garçon tétanisé par la peur, un sourire moche sur son visage blanc.

D'un bond disgracieux, il se redressa puis se jeta sur l'adolescent au sol qui semblait être sur le point de faire un malaise. Tout en riant comme un fou furieux il lui empoigna férocement l'avant de la chemise et l'épingla contre le mur à côté de sa commode, non loin d'une affiche de jeune femme à moitié déshabillée.

Pennywise colla ensuite brusquement son nez rouge dans son cou pour y renifler la délicieuse odeur de peur qui suintait hors de son corps frissonnant, ses yeux se révulsant à l'intérieur de sa tête.

«N-non ! Arrêtez, ne me faites pas de mal ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir !» Pria Richie en redressant nerveusement ses lunettes de travers sur son visage, n'osant même pas regarder sa plus grande phobie.

Les clowns.

«Ouin ouin ! Je ne veux pas mourir ! Bouhouhou …» Imita bêtement Pennywise en mettant son sourire à l'envers, les yeux luisant de malice. Il resserra de plus en plus sa prise sur l'avant de la chemise de Richie puis approcha son visage plus près du sien pour le menacer d'une voix railleuse.

«Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'ai envie de mettre un terme à ta misérable petite vie insignifiante ! Tu as voulu prendre mon compagnon loin de moi c'est ça ? Hein, dis le moi !» Rugit Pennywise en arrêtant de sourire pour devenir très sérieux.

Richie pensait réellement que son cœur allait exploser. Ce taré de clown voulait le tuer pour une raison indéfinie et en plus il lui faisait la morale ? Mais à cause de quoi, de qui puis de quel droit surtout ?! C'était le monde à l'envers !

«Je ne comprends pas ce que vous essayez de me dire ! Vous êtes complètement barge, pauvre dégénéré de clown de merde !» S'étrangla Richie en fermant hermétiquement les yeux, ses mains essayant de défaire la poigne de l'entité sur sa chemise qui commençait à se déchirer.

«Ne joue pas les innocents avec moi Richie ! Je parle de celle que tu as osé appeler ta femme. Elle est à moi, tu as compris ?! A moi ! Et je tuerais quiconque se mettra en travers mon chemin ! Mwahahaha !» Ricana diaboliquement Pennywise, son œil droit se fixant sur le mur à sa droite au lieu du garçon.

Il ressentait une rage si intense … Quelle l'euphorisait.

L'expression de Richie passa de confuse à ahurie dès que les mots du monstre délirant pénétrèrent dans ses oreilles jusqu'à son cerveau embrumé. Il savait à qui il se référait mais ce stupide clown pensait véritablement qu'il allait se la faire ? A son âge ? Il lui manquait quelques cases à celui-là … Il ouvrit la bouche pour poursuivre l'argument mais la mâchoire du clown se modifia et des rangées meurtrières de dents s'avancèrent hors de ses lèvres rouges non loin de sa joue. Putain, il allait le bouffer !

«Richie ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?» Demanda la voix inquiète de sa mère à la porte entre-ouverte. Tout à coup la lumière s'alluma dans la pièce et la femme entra en regardant son fils essoufflé sur le sol trempé de sueur tout tremblotant comme un agneau.

«C'est lui ! Il est là ! C'est le clown ! Il a voulu me manger comme un-» Richie s'arrêta dans sa diatribe lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il était complètement seul dans sa chambre, assis sur le sol contre le mur.

«Richie … Oui je sais que c'est les vacances, mais évite de regarder des films sur ta plus grande peur et surtout à des heures aussi tardives !» S'énerva sa mère qui marcha dans sa direction pour lui attraper le bout de l'oreille entre ses doigts et le forcer à se relever.

«Aie aie, mais … Il était là ! Je te le jure maman ! Je suis pas fou dans la tête !» Se défendit allègrement Richie en grimaçant à la prise sur son oreille. Il remonta dans son lit puis ajusta ses lunettes légèrement tordues sur son nez.

D'ailleurs, ne les avait-il pas cassé celles-là ?!

«Bonne nuit !» Rétorqua sévèrement sa mère en mettant un terme à la discussion. Elle éteignit les lumières puis referma la porte dans son sillage, laissant son fils seul avec ses visions tordues dues à ses films d'horreur et BD du même genre.

Richie poussa alors un lourd soupir découragé. Oui, les adultes n'écoutaient jamais car ils n'avaient plus la même perception des choses que les enfants et les adolescents. Pourtant eux aussi avaient été jeunes autrefois alors pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas d'efforts pour essayer d'y croire ?

D'un grognement irrité, il passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite avant de s'enfoncer sous sa couverture, la lumière à son chevet allumée pour le restant de la nuit.

Il avait hâte de raconter ça à ses amis le lendemain ! Ils ne le croiront jamais !

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«On ne te crois pas Richie.» Stanley croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Bill, Beverly ainsi qu'Eddie examinaient attentivement Richie qui était bien surexcité depuis ce matin et pour cause, ses étranges hallucinations de la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas arrêté de leur dire qu'il avait vu un clown tueur dans sa chambre la nuit dernière et qu'il était venu pour lui parce qu'il avait dragué Emily comme un imbécile alors que de toute manière il n'avait aucune chance avec elle.

«Mais merde, je vous le jure les gars ! Je l'ai vu comme je vous vois en ce moment même !» Hurla désespérément Richie en jetant ses mains devant lui. Les quatre adolescents étaient rassemblés dans la rue en face de sa maison après son appel téléphonique affolé.

«Tu es juste dans ta paranoïa mec.» Eddie haussa dédaigneusement les épaules, toujours pas convaincu par son histoire. Bien sûr, tout le monde ici à part Beverly avaient vu le clown, mais ce que racontait Richie n'avait absolument aucun sens.

«La ferme, OK ? La ferme ! Si je te dis que c'est vrai ! Il est venu hier soir pour me faire la peau juste parce qu'il m'a fait une crise de jalousie ! Il est complètement malade. Et son visage, il avait pleins de dents de piranha !» Répéta le garçon à lunettes dans une pure frénésie pour ce qui semblerait être la centième fois ce jour-là.

«Calme-toi R-Richie. I-il ne faut pas que tu p-paniques.» Tenta d'apaiser Bill en mettant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son ami déboussolé. Il savait ce que ça faisait de voir une telle chose effrayante sortir de nulle part et la peur qu'elle pouvait aussi facilement infliger.

En utilisant leur plus grande terreur à son avantage.

«Je n'ai pas envie de me calmer ! J'hallucine. La nouvelle est tellement canon que même ce putain de clown est amoureux d'elle !» Railla Richie qui balança ses bras à ses côtés de stupéfaction. Il serra la mâchoire puis se détourna du reste du groupe, encore sous l'emprise du choc initial et de l'énervement.

«Bill, cette chose doit être trouvée par les autorités.» Expliqua calmement Beverly en regardant Bill droit dans les yeux. Le garçon en question la contempla quelques secondes avant de déglutir silencieusement et d'hocher la tête en accord avec ce qu'elle lui disait.

«Tu ne sais pas la nouvelle ? Il disparait quand il y a des adultes dans les parages et nous fait passer pour des tapettes auprès de nos parents !» Continua Richie Tozier dans son hystérie après avoir entendu les quelques paroles sensées mais inutiles de Beverly.

«Non, ce n'est pas vrai.» Cette fois-ci ce fût Eddie qui prit la parole, assis sur le rebord du trottoir, l'expression de son visage grave.

Il leva nerveusement les yeux vers ses amis qui avaient dorénavant toute leur attention sur lui et uniquement lui. Mal à l'aise devant leur regard de plomb, il décroisa les bras de sur ses genoux repliés alors qu'ils attendaient tous avec impatience son explication.

«Emily. Emily l'a vue. Elle est venue m'aider lorsque … Ce clown avait essayé de m'attaquer en lépreux.» Avoua-t-il finalement en se léchant les lèvres, ses doigts tapotant rythmiquement le macadam sous ses fesses.

«J'avais raison.» Soupira Richie avec un léger sourire admiratif. Ce que disait Eddie rejoignait ce qu'il avait fâcheusement vécu hier soir dans sa chambre.

Quant à Bill, il hocha pensivement la tête à cette nouvelle des plus enrichissantes. Il croisa à nouveau le regard soupçonneux de Beverly qui en disait long sur ce qu'elle pensait actuellement. Un nouveau plan était en train de voir le jour.

Mais qu'allaient-ils faire à présent ?

A suivre …

* * *

Et voilà un assez long chapitre que j'adore ! *-* J'espère que vous l'avez aimé également.

Défis **Ça 6** :

SergentL - Pennywise qui regarde les feux de l'amour.

ODemonKillO - Placement des mots poisson rouge, langue et paranoïa.

Loounna - Une grosse colère à cause de la jalousie du clown sur Richie.

Chara1515 - Une phrase à placer ; «La nouvelle est tellement canon que même ce putain de clown est amoureux d'elle !»

Mariva - Un poème pour Emily de la part de Pennywise.

Encore merci à tous ceux qui participent soit en commentaire, soit en favoris ou encore avec les défis ! Ne changez rien ^=^

A bientôt, VP


	8. Ça 7

Ouep, enfin la suite x) Pardon pour l'attente mais malheureusement les chapitres suivants seront un peu plus longs à sortir.

Une fois de plus sorry pour ceux qui ne trouvent pas leurs défis dans ce chapitre mais ils ne sont pas perdus, rassurez-vous ! Je les gardes tous très précieusement pour les futures suites.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **7**

 _Emily …_

Emily ouvrit subitement les yeux lorsqu'elle crut entendre quelqu'un murmurer son prénom. Elle ne voyait quasiment rien dans sa chambre à coucher plongée dans la pénombre, seul rayon de lumière provenant de sa fenêtre entre ouverte donnant sur la rue et le lampadaire. Il devait être tard dans la nuit ou alors très tôt dans la matinée.

 _Emily …_

La jeune femme se redressa raide comme un piquet dans son lit au moment où elle entendit pour la seconde fois le murmure, presque inaudible mais pourtant bien réel. Il provenait d'en bas des escaliers. Prenant une profonde inspiration par le nez pour se donner du courage, elle posa ses pieds sur la douce moquette puis déambula tranquillement vers la porte ouverte qui, au passage, n'était pas censée être ouverte se rappela-t-elle.

Elle passa à côté de l'interrupteur pour la lumière mais ne l'alluma même pas … A croire qu'elle aimait bien se balader dans le noir comme dans les films d'horreur qui passaient de temps en temps à la télévision le samedi ou le dimanche soir tard.

Elle posa une main pâle et incertaine sur la rambarde de son escalier tandis qu'elle plissait les yeux pour tenter de voir en travers la noirceur oppressante de sa maison.

Il n'y avait personne.

Pourtant, Emily avait clairement entendue son prénom pendant qu'elle dormait à point fermé dans sa chambre à coucher à l'étage supérieur. Donc quelqu'un devait forcément être là, tapi dans l'ombre à la regarder dans le silence et peut-être même se moquer d'elle et de son incompréhension. Décidée à élucider toute cette histoire elle prit un pas de plus puis descendit lentement les escaliers, les planches grinçantes sous son poids.

Il n'y avait aucun bruit autour d'elle, pas même la vieille horloge qui était contre le mur dans sa cuisine. Le temps semblait s'être mystérieusement figé. Emily contourna son canapé et ce fut à ce moment-là qu'elle vit la silhouette d'une personne devant sa porte fenêtre menant à son jardin.

Immédiatement, son souffle se prit dans sa gorge alors que ses yeux s'écarquillant peu à peu restaient fixés sur cette forme immobile face à elle. Elle avait l'impression que ses pieds étaient devenus si lourds qu'elle ne pouvait plus bouger du tout, que sa stupéfaction la bloquait dans cette position plantée dans son salon sombre. Sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec cet inconnu, elle leva son bras gauche puis rechercha à l'aveuglette l'interrupteur. Une fois ses doigts posés sur le petit bouton rond, elle plongea aussitôt la pièce dans la lumière accueillante pour connaître l'identité de son visiteur nocturne.

Mais elle ne s'attendait certainement pas à voir ce spectacle. Emily cligna rapidement des yeux en voyant plusieurs ballons rouges en vol stationnaire tout autour d'elle. Il y en avait absolument partout ! Même dans les escaliers … Alors comment se faisait-il qu'elle ne les avait pas vus avant ? Ni même touchés par accident durant son exploration nocturne ?

En revanche la forme qui était en face d'elle avant que la lumière ne baigne le salon de son éclat n'était plus là. A la place il y avait un autre ballon rouge avec une ficelle blanche sauf que celui-ci était légèrement plus gros que les dizaines d'autres dans les parages. Le ballon tourna lentement sur lui-même pour dévoiler sur sa face arrière de grandes lettres écrites soigneusement avec un feutre blanc.

 _J'aime Emily._

Quelques secondes après sa lecture, tous les ballons éclatèrent tous en même temps et une pluie de pétales de roses rouges retomba dans l'intégralité de son salon.

Sur le coup, Emily sursauta au bruit fort que cela produisait puis plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche pour faire taire le son de surprise qui avait failli glisser de ses lèvres. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas de toutes ces magnifiques pétales qui recouvraient maintenant le sol de son salon dans une épaisse couche rouge soyeuse représentant l'amour sincère.

Elle se laissa finalement sourire. Au moins cette fois-ci, il ne lui offrait pas des membres découpés !

Son sourire toujours aussi grand, Emily regarda une nouvelle fois autour d'elle puis éteignit la lumière et remonta se coucher jusqu'au lever du jour.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Au petit matin, Emily se leva de bon pied et décida de faire elle aussi un petit geste affectif pour son admirateur plus tellement secret dorénavant.

Lorsqu'elle descendit en trombe dans son salon elle fut légèrement déçue de constater qu'il n'y avait plus le tapis de pétales de roses sur son sol comme elle l'espérait mais au moins elle n'avait pas à nettoyer tout ce désordre !

Cela aurait été sa seule préoccupation à vrai dire, faire le ménage dès les premières lueurs matinales.

Elle mangea un rapide petit déjeuner puis s'assit à sa table dans la cuisine, un bout de papier et un crayon en main. Elle se mit à réfléchir profondément sur quoi rédiger à Pennywise en réponse à son petit poème bien étrange mais tellement adorable qui lui avait offert un délectable pincement au cœur.

Elle frappa pensivement le bout de son crayon contre sa lèvre inférieure, les yeux rivés vers son plafond en bois lorsqu'elle eut enfin une idée. Elle se pencha sur son papier à plat sur la surface de la table puis griffonna ce qu'elle avait à l'esprit pour lui.

Une fois sa besogne du matin terminée elle sortit rapidement à l'extérieur vêtue d'un jeans bleu foncé et d'un t-shirt chandail simple de couleur gris. Aujourd'hui contrairement au reste du mois de Juillet il ne faisait pas aussi beau que les derniers jours. Il y avait quelques nuages pluvieux dans le ciel.

Jetant quelques coups d'œil discrets aux alentours pour s'assurer qu'elle était belle et bien seule, Emily s'avança rapidement vers l'égout en face de sa maison puis s'accroupit devant le trou sombre. Elle plissa son nez de dégout lorsque l'odeur répugnante des eaux grises remonta jusqu'à son visage. Elle se demandait encore et encore comme cette entité faisait pour survivre aussi longtemps dans un endroit pareil où toutes les déjections des humains atterrissaient … Cela ne devait pas être facile tous les jours en effet.

«J'ai quelque chose pour toi.» Murmura-t-elle à l'ouverture en souriant sciemment. Elle voulut déposer le papier joliment plié devant l'entrée cependant une main la stoppa net dans son élan.

«Je peux savoir ce que vous faites exactement, Mlle Emily ?»

Intérieurement, Emily grogna puis leva les yeux au ciel d'agacement à cette voix qu'elle classifierait d'insupportable. Il s'agissait d'Oscar, le flic collant et chiant. Malgré tout elle remit une expression polie sur son visage puis loucha au policier qui la surplombait, le papier encore tenu fermement dans sa main droite.

«Je regarde l'égout, vous ne voyez pas ? Je pense avoir perdu quelque chose dedans, quelque chose d'important.» Répondit-elle comme si elle parlait à un enfant en bas âge. Cela ne sembla pas plaire à l'agent en service car il croisa ses bras sur sa large poitrine et la toisa sévèrement.

«Très bien. Je trouve que vous agissez vraiment étrangement depuis quelques temps. Vous êtes un curieux personnage. Peut-être voudriez-vous faire un petit tour à mon commissariat ? Je suis sûr que nous avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire.» Grogna-t-il en attrapant l'avant-bras d'Emily et en la soulevant brusquement à ses pieds.

«Non ! Je n'ai absolument rien à vous dire. Par contre j'aimerais savoir pourquoi vous me suivez partout. Est-ce que vous m'espionnez maintenant ?» Maugréât Emily en fronçant ses sourcils noirs, les dents serrées à la douleur dans son bras là où Bowers l'avait sévèrement agrippée.

Oscar prit un profond souffle par le nez en gonflant son torse dans le processus, son regard glacial dans celui défiant de la jeune femme plus courte que lui. Puis d'un coup de bras, il attrapa la main d'Emily qui détenait le précieux papier et la leva aux niveaux de leurs deux visages, intérieurement satisfait d'y voir un semblant de crainte dans les yeux de son suspect féminin qui lui faisait de l'effet. C'était une certitude malgré qu'il s'obstine à l'ignorer. Déjà pour son travail mais aussi pour son fils qui méritait d'avoir une figure parentale d'acier.

«Vous êtes toujours mon suspect numéro un. Et ça …» Oscar s'arrêta pour désigner avec son menton le morceau de papier dans la main d'Emily. Il haussa les sourcils puis reprit d'un ton mortellement bas «ce bout de papier … Je le rajoute à la liste.»

Pour faire valoir son point, le mauvais flic serra une dernière fois sa poigne autour du poignet de la jeune femme jusqu'à ce qu'elle relâche le papier dans la douleur qu'il s'empressa de récupérer avant qu'il ne touche même le sol. Il émit un petit ricanement détestable quand elle siffla entre ses dents puis qu'elle plaqua son poignet palpitant contre sa poitrine, son regard émoussé dans le sien inexorable.

«Intéressant …» Chuchota-t-il en tournoyant le papier entre ses doigts.

Emily plissa ses yeux à l'homme ignoble qui jouait avec ses nerfs, au bord de la fureur. Elle se retenait vraiment de ne pas partager son opinion à voix haute au risque de véritablement finir derrière les barreaux pour sa langue bien pendue et peut-être aussi ses gestes significatifs.

Mais elle ne fit rien, du moins pas encore. Toutefois ce qui était sûr et certain c'était qu'elle aura un hématome le lendemain avec la pression qu'il avait exercée sur son pauvre poignet qui lui, n'avait rien demandé à personne.

«Vous êtes un malade !» Protesta-t-elle en le regardant de haut en bas avec écœurement, frottant encore son poignet endoloris.

«C'est vous la grande malade ici. Rappelez-vous, vous étiez en train de parler à un égout.» Renifla cruellement Oscar, l'ombre d'un petit sourire vicieux.

Cela dit, après l'avoir dédaigneusement balayé du regard comme le ferait un gros pervers, il se retourna sans rien dire pour repartir en direction de sa voiture stationnée sur le côté de la route, de l'autre côté de la rue.

Emily se redressa et continua de toiser le policier antipathique maintenant dos à elle. Qu'est-ce qu'elle donnerait pour le voir cuir au soleil celui-là … Une mort lente et douloureuse. Elle pourrait peut-être faire appel à l'un de ses amis particulièrement discret mais pas propre du tout dans ses exploitations de meurtres. Non, ce n'était décidément pas le moment ni la bonne solution aujourd'hui.

Elle prit plusieurs inspirations profondes pour calmer sa colère croissante et son envie de meurtre spontanée. Cet homme était juste un imbécile finit, il ne méritait pas toute son attention. En revanche la seule chose qu'elle ne supportera plus ce sont ses mains sur son corps pour n'importe quelle raison valable ou non.

Plus jamais il ne la touchera de la sorte. Jamais.

Maintenant il fallait qu'elle se change les idées avant de faire quelque chose qu'elle risquait fort de regretter plus tard. Dorénavant installée dans cette magnifique ville Emily n'avait pas envie du tout de refaire ses bagages pour repartir à la recherche d'un nouveau lieu d'habitation qui lui conviendrait autant que Derry. Donc elle se dirigea vers sa voiture puis prit le volant pour la bibliothèque de la ville, la radio allumée à fond la caisse.

Elle se gara sur le parking partiellement vide puis après avoir coupé sa musique d'un simple regard, elle entra silencieusement dans la vieille bibliothèque au centre de Derry. Elle fût surprise de constater qu'il n'y avait pas grand monde à cette heure-ci malgré les vacances d'été et le mauvais temps dehors. Les gens ne lisaient plus comme dans le temps, c'était une bien triste observation.

Emily soupira de lassitude puis se dirigea vers une étagère de livres dans un endroit un peu reculé loin des quelques personnes assises absorbées par leur bouquin. Elle passa amoureusement ses doigts sur les brochures des livres jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne s'arrête sur un grand livre de couleur bleu avec une écriture en or qui suscita son intérêt.

Un lent sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle l'arracha aussitôt de son étagère sur laquelle il reposait puis partit s'installer au milieu de la bibliothèque, toujours à l'écart des quelques personnes qui traînaient par-ci par-là. Le livre en soi n'était pas très intéressant mais elle avait vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose en ce moment.

Le temps passa lentement et le silence aida Emily à se concentrer d'avantage sur sa lecture. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les plantes et les arbres. Cela tombait plutôt bien étant donné qu'elle aimait la végétation.

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit dans un grincement et un jeune garçon à forte corpulence passa timidement la tête à l'intérieur pour voir s'il y avait du monde ou non. Il regarda confusément autour de lui, ses yeux craintifs s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur un jeune couple assis à une table du fond avant qu'il ne s'avance ensuite vers le guichet. Vers la vieille dame à lunettes loupes hargneuse qui n'arrêtait point de s'agacer pour chaque petit bruit.

L'adolescent joufflu lui demanda quelque chose à voix basse, sûrement pour ne pas perturber les autres lecteurs aux alentours. La vieille femme acquiesça sèchement mais le regardait bizarrement du fait qu'il était tout seul et pas avec ses nouveaux amis.

En réponse, le garçon serra les poings puis s'éloigna sans un autre mot vers les étagères de livres. A la fois embarrassé et irrité de devoir s'expliquer pour tout. Son regard croisa celui d'Emily et son souffle se prit dans sa gorge quand il établit sans le vouloir le contact visuel avec cette dernière, la couleur de son visage virant au rouge cramoisi.

Il était très timide, le pauvre enfant. En tout cas c'était l'impression qu'il donnait.

Ce dernier rabaissa immédiatement son regard au sol et récupéra hâtivement le livre qu'il cherchait sous son bras avant de s'assoir à deux tables plus loin d'Emily. Il s'agissait d'un livre sur les relations amoureuses pour les nuls … Comme par hasard voyons.

Emily ricana doucement dans son coin puis replongea son regard dans son propre livre, se mordant l'intérieur de la joue d'amusement à cette dernière constatation. Le jeune homme devait avoir une fille en vue mais ne savait sans doute pas comment s'y prendre pour tenter une bonne approche.

Elle releva discrètement ses yeux hors de ses lignes pour observer le garçon toujours aussi nerveux sur sa chaise que tout à l'heure. Il n'arrêtait pas de regarder derrière lui, les poings serrés sur la table aux côtés de son livre. Elle pouvait également voir qu'il transpirait beaucoup car son t-shirt était humide au niveau de son cou.

Son froncement de sourcils intrigué s'approfondit quand l'adolescent laissa un souffle tremblant sortir de sa bouche. Que pouvait-il bien lui arriver pour paraître aussi effrayé tout à coup ? Il n'y avait pourtant rien derrière lui. Rien ni personne susceptible de causer cet inconfort suspect.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'enfant se calma puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa lecture. Emily en fit de même et attendit que le garçon ne sorte pour voir ce qu'il y avait de mal avec lui. Eventuellement engager une conversation avec lui pour pouvoir lui offrir un soutien quelconque. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps car après les quinze premières minutes, il se leva de sa chaise, déposa son livre là où il l'avait cherché et ressortit aussitôt.

Emily ne perdit pas une seule seconde pour agir. Elle se leva également mais étant donné que l'enfant était d'ores et déjà sortit, elle laissa son livre à sa place pour courir à la porte. A l'extérieur il n'y avait déjà plus personne sur les grandes marches, alors où avait-il bien pu aller ?

«N-non ! Arrêtez ! Stop !» Plaida une voix derrière un buisson à gauche de la sortie. Il y avait des bruits de coups et des ricanements. Le garçon avait des ennuis.

Emily fondit derrière le buisson pour être malheureusement accueillis par le clan à Bowers qui tabassait le pauvre garçon incapable de se défendre face à de telles brutes. Ils le rouaient de coups, sans une once de pitié, et se moquaient délibérément de lui à cause de sa corpulence non avantageuse. Le pire était Henry Bowers. Ce garçon aux cheveux blonds cendrés et yeux bleus glacials sans empathie tenait un petit couteau en argent dans sa main droite.

«Hey ! Toi, là !» Hurla Emily pour attirer l'attention des jeunes. Les trois garçons redressèrent leurs têtes et la regardèrent salement.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as, la pute ? T'en veux aussi ?» Ricana vulgairement Henry en tournoyant son couteau dans ses mains. Les autres derrière lui étaient encore un peu méfiants et sur leur garde contrairement à leur chef intrépide. Notamment le garçon aux cheveux platines et yeux noirs du nom de Victor Criss.

Wow, ce garçon avait beaucoup de similitudes physiques avec elle … C'était surprenant.

«Peut-être bien. Mais en attendant, je ne suis pas sûre que papounet serait ravi d'apprendre que tu fais des conneries avec le beau couteau qu'il t'a payé, non ?» Emily croisa ses bras puis lui lança un petit sourire sarcastique.

L'expression du visage d'Henry passa de confiante à horrifiée en une fraction de seconde à peine. Bingo, elle avait touché un point sensible ! Tel père tel fils après tout. Les deux autres garçons derrière lui reculèrent petit à petit, n'étant plus aussi sûr d'eux qu'auparavant grâce à son intervention. Henry resserra sa prise sur le couteau dans sa main droite tandis que les quelques rides de son visage se creusèrent dans la rage, ses yeux bleus agressifs dans ceux imperturbables d'Emily.

Mais il hésitait longuement à engager le combat. Cela se voyait dans sa posture incertaine et sa façon de se déplacer sur le côté pour essayer de trouver une ouverture. Alors, allait-il faire le premier pas ou non ? Emily décroisa ses bras de sa poitrine puis resserra les poings en changeant l'expression de son visage pour correspondre à celui d'Henry. Une expression meurtrière qui suffit à faire pâlir les deux autres membres du groupe.

Le choc se refléta dans les yeux d'Henry qui ne tarda pas à prendre ses jambes à son cou suivit des deux idiots qui l'accompagnaient partout dans ses méfaits. Une bande impitoyable et sans aucun scrupule, laissant derrière eux l'autre garçon plus jeune au sol et blessé. Ils n'étaient surtout qu'une bande de poules mouillées quand il s'agissait de se battre avec des adultes ou des personnes de force égale à la leur.

«Merci.» Marmonna l'adolescent en surpoids qui peinait à se relever. Emily baissa les yeux sur lui puis lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se remettre sur pieds.

«Je t'en prie. Il faudra faire un peu plus attention la prochaine fois Benjamin.» Demanda-t-elle en lui souriant gentiment. S'ensuit un petit clin d'œil quand le garçon la regarda sous l'emprise de la surprise après avoir entendu son prénom.

«Oh hum, mes amis m'appellent Ben. Juste Ben.» Ben haussa timidement les épaules, jouant avec ses doigts pendant qu'il lui esquissa également un sourire sympathique. Il se demanda vaguement comment elle avait fait pour connaître son prénom mais n'osa pas l'interroger sur la question parce qu'il était intimidé par elle.

«D'accord juste Ben. Moi, c'est Emily. Enchantée !» Répondit-elle joyeusement en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule du garçon plus court. Elle voulait s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'allait pas tomber dans les pommes si elle le laissait rentrer tout seul chez lui.

Ben se mit à rire à sa tentative d'humour puis baissa les yeux sur l'herbe verdoyante, une rougeur dévorante ses joues petit à petit devant cette femme charismatique. Il l'avait d'ailleurs aperçut à plusieurs reprises dans la ville de Derry. Son charme naturel et son glamour envoutaient la plupart des gens qu'elle croisait mais il s'avérait qu'elle était aussi très gentille.

En tout cas Ben l'appréciait grandement et peut-être que ses nouveaux amis se trompaient sur son sujet. Peut-être n'était-elle pas si mauvaise en fin de compte comme ils le prétendaient.

Sauf pour Richie bien-sûr.

«Pourquoi étais-tu tout seul Ben ? Où sont tes amis ?» Exigea soudainement Emily qui troqua son sourire contre un froncement de sourcils soucieux en se mettant au même niveau que lui à genoux dans l'herbe. Une fois encore le garçon se contenta d'hausser les épaules avant de redresser son visage vers le sien pour lui répondre.

«Aujourd'hui je n'avais pas tellement envie d'être avec eux, c'est tout. J'aime bien avoir de temps en temps ma tranquillité.» Mentit-il d'un léger rire nerveux, la lèvre inférieure retroussée. Il n'allait très certainement pas lui dire que c'était surtout pour trouver un livre sur les différentes techniques de drague !

«Je vois. Eh bien je t'aurais bien proposé de te ramener chez toi mais si quelqu'un te vois monter dans ma belle Buick on risque encore de me soupçonner d'enlèvement !» Plaisanta Emily en désignant sa voiture au-dessus de son épaule à l'aide de son pouce.

Ben rigola une fois de plus puis hocha vaguement la tête, amusé. Avec toutes les disparitions dans la ville c'était presque logique qu'elle se méfie des autorités et surtout des regards des autres. Il repensa tristement à ses nouveaux amis qui la jugeaient injustement alors qu'ils ne la connaissaient même pas. Il fallait qu'elle reste sur ses gardes coûte que coûte mais plus important encore ne pas se faire avoir par de fausses spéculations.

«Laisse-moi te donner un petit conseil Ben. Si quelqu'un t'embête pour une quelconque raison, c'est toi qui dois jeter la première pierre, tu comprends ?» Expliqua-t-elle ensuite en lui haussant les sourcils, une petite pression sur son épaule pour qu'il comprenne l'importance de ses mots.

«Oui, oui je comprends. Merci beaucoup euh … Emily.» Rétorqua-t-il en trébuchant maladroitement sur son prénom. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'il avait l'attention d'une fille sur lui et encore moins d'un adulte qui se souciait véritablement de sa personne.

Il devait admettre que c'était agréable de se sentir apprécié.

«Très bien. Dans ce cas je te dis à bientôt, juste Ben ?» Emily se redressa puis lui lança un autre de ses sourires sympathiques au moment où la rougeur sur les joues de Ben revint.

Emily se détourna du garçon qui venait d'acquiescer d'un sourire timide et retourna à sa voiture tout en jouant avec ses clés qu'elle venait de sortir de la poche arrière de son short, sifflotant un air familier. Ben laissa sortir un souffle tremblant hors de sa bouche tandis que son rythme cardiaque redescendit enfin à la normale. Si elle n'avait pas été là, Dieu seul sait ce qui se serait passé pour lui.

Mais alors qu'il voulut inspecter ses quelques égratignures, Ben fronça progressivement les sourcils lorsqu'il vit qu'Emily caressait amoureusement le capot de sa voiture et que ses lèvres bougeaient, comme si qu'elle lui parlait à voix basse. C'était une scène assez déconcertante à voir et un peu malsaine à vrai dire. Serait-elle une espèce de folle dingue ou tout simplement quelqu'un qui adorait avec passion la mécanique ?

Cette dernière ne tarda pas à rentrer dans sa voiture et après avoir réalisé une marche arrière, elle partit, laissant Ben seul.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

C'était sa chance, enfin ! Il allait pouvoir tuer Barry !

Il faisait nuit noire. L'homme en question marchait tout seul dans la rue, inconscient que quelqu'un l'observait dans la noirceur des égouts.

Il chantonnait même une chanson d'amour et marchait d'un pas assuré en direction de sa maison pourrite. Il passa sous les lampadaires puis adopta ensuite une démarche plus décontracte, suivant le rythme de sa musique imaginaire. Derrière lui et en approche rapide, une ombre de plus de deux mètres se préparait pour son crime parfait.

Pennywise n'avait d'yeux que pour lui, l'image de son futur compagnon en tête pour se donner une plus grande détermination. Il courut prestement en direction de Barry, les dents pointues d'ores et déjà sorties prêtes à déchiqueter sa nouvelle proie. Il leva les bras vers l'homme qui lui tournait le dos pour l'attraper mais malheureusement pour lui il n'avait pas pris en compte le lampadaire dans sa course folle …

 **PING !**

Sa grosse tête entra violemment en contact avec le métal dur et pendant un instant il se sentit étourdit. Il prit quelques pas chancelants en arrière, sa main contre son crâne bulbeux mais disparu rapidement dans l'ombre quand l'humain se retourna curieusement vers lui.

Barry avait entendu un gros bruit derrière lui. Pourtant après s'être retourné pour vérifier l'origine du bruit sourd il ne vit personne, pas même un animal susceptible d'avoir causé ce raffut. Il n'y avait absolument rien à l'horizon pas même un petit mouvement ou bruissement, seulement le lampadaire qui grésillait un peu. Il plissa suspicieusement les yeux au noir épais autour de lui mais ne ressentit rien d'anormal mise à part une drôle d'odeur et les moucherons qui virevoltaient.

Mais quand il se tourna à nouveau vers son chemin, Barry se retrouva confronté nez à nez avec un autre homme bien plus grand que lui et de plus, habillé en petite fillette … Non, pardon. Il était en costume de clown ! Il n'avait pas bien vu tout de suite.

«Salut Barry ! Je suis Pennywise, le clown dansant !» S'écria Ça en prenant un pas brusque en avant, son sourire macabre mangeant la plus grande partie de son visage anormalement allongé.

«Euh … Salut ? Je peux t'aider ?» Demanda Barry, incertain, en se courbant en arrière car le clown débordait dans son espace personnel.

«Oui, tu peux en effet. En mourant !» Hurla sournoisement Pennywise qui ouvrit sa gueule et jeta ses mains griffues au visage de l'homme plus petit.

Par reflexe, Barry sauta en arrière mais au lieu de ressentir de la peur comme toute personne normale le ferait il était tout simplement en proie à la confusion. Le clown referma aussitôt la bouche, la tête penchée sur le côté de perplexité.

«Tu n'as pas peur de moi Barry ? Je ne suis peut-être pas assez effrayant pour toi ?» Pennywise fit semblant de pleurer en posant une main au-dessus de son cœur, la lèvre inférieure pendante. Il se moquait délibérément de l'humain mais espérait secrètement un retour négatif de sa part.

«Non. Désolé mon gars, tu es juste trop bizarre. Tu es une espèce de mongole qui sort tout droit de l'asile ? C'est ça ? Je peux t'aider à retrouver ton chemin si tu veux p'tit père.» Assura Barry d'une voix relativement calme en levant un sourcil songeur, pas le moins du monde effrayé par l'apparence du clown.

Pennywise arrêta subitement de sourire pour regarder l'humain comme s'il venait de lui avouer le plus grand secret de tous les temps, les bras tombant mollement à ses côtés. Il se sentait hébété par son manque de réaction. Il tentait en vain de déchiffrer son esprit mais disons tout simplement que c'était le vide intersidéral chez cet humain un peu particulier. N'avait-il peur de rien ou quoi ? Il fallait vraiment qu'il tombe sur un abruti pareil pour concurrence.

Voilà l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle Ça ne s'attaquait presque jamais aux humains adultes. Parce que leurs peurs étaient si difficiles à trouver puis à exploiter à cause de leur esprit rationnalisé. Une fois grands, ils devenaient lucides et combattaient facilement leurs phobies d'enfance.

«La peur …» Grogna d'une voix mortellement basse Pennywise, son œil gauche allant dans un strabisme glauque. Un filet de bave s'écoula abondamment sur sa collerette grisâtre, un long gémissement s'échappant de sa gorge.

«Eh Pignouf ! Je suis là !» Barry claqua deux doigts face au visage du clown pour ravoir son attention sur lui.

L'entité sous forme humaine secoua rapidement la tête avant de se redresser de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux jaunes à nouveau posés sur Barry qui lui paraissait inquiet ou peut-être juste agacé, il ne pouvait pas le dire avec certitude. Mais pas besoin de s'inquiéter. Il avait juste eu l'un de ses moments d'absence lorsqu'il tentait de pénétrer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un.

Et là un esprit vide en l'occurrence.

«Je pense que tu devrais aller te faire soigner mec. Tu as l'air d'être complètement à côté de la plaque.» Renchérit Barry en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, ayant pitié du type en face de lui.

«Non … C'est toi qui devra y aller après que je me serait occupé de ton cas ! Mwahahaha !» Clama Pennywise en sombrant une fois de plus dans le noir de la nuit, son rire de clown résonnant plusieurs longues secondes après sa disparition.

La tension autour de Barry redescendit subitement et les lampadaires qui grésillaient revinrent à leur état d'origine stable. Il se sentait très confus de ce qu'il venait de vivre mais surtout de voir. Oui, il était décidément un cas sous traitement, il ne voyait pas d'autres alternatives pour cet homme déguisé en clown. Puis les paroles d'Emily résonnèrent une fois de plus dans sa tête.

Et s'il s'agissait de son fameux clown ? Celui qui s'introduisait dans sa chambre la nuit ? Il correspondait plutôt bien à sa description sauf pour son air de teubé. Oh mon Dieu …

«Pervers !» Hurla soudainement Barry à la nuit, les poings serrés à ses côtés.

Il venait tout juste de réaliser que peut-être il s'agissait vraiment de ce malade mental qui s'introduisait dans les maisons. La fureur le balaya de plein fouet et il se frappa mentalement de ne pas avoir réagi plus tôt. De plus, c'était sans doute cette espèce de fou qui suivait Emily partout où elle allait … Il voulait la guerre ? Alors il l'aura !

Barry calma sa respiration puis après avoir jeté un dernier regard noir autour de lui il marcha rapidement vers sa maison.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture mes chers amis lecteurs.

Défis **Ça 7** :

Mariva - Pennywise installe une cinquantaine de ballons dans le salon d'Emily et quand elle allume la lumière, ils explosent pour délivrer une masse de pétales de roses rouges.

Jenn09 - Lampadaire qui grésille dans la rue sombre.

Iyaminati - Pennywise se prend un poteau en courant après Barry.

ODemonKillO - Barry qui croise Penny et qui le traite de mongole quand il se présente + Emily qui écrit un poème pour Pennywise et le dépose devant une bouche d'égout, mais malheureusement le flic l'espionnait et la trouve suspect.

Merci et à bientôt pour la suite des évènements XD

VP


	9. Ça 8

Bonsoir tout le monde !

Voici la suite de ma petite fanfiction. Par contre, même si je pense que vous vous en doutez déjà, ma fic ne suit pas le scénario du film. Il y a pas mal de clin d'œil mais j'ai beaucoup modifié pour que cela corresponde avec les défis et mes idées x)

Donc voilà, je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire cette fois-ci …

Ah si ! Il y a un peu plus de suspense et d'angoisse dans celui-là ;) Il y a aussi un peu plus de développement entre les relations des autres personnages. Mais n'ayez crainte, même si Pennywise n'est pas beaucoup présent ici je vais me rattraper dans les chapitres suivants.

Titre de la chanson utilisée ici - Hooked on a Feeling, Blue swede

Question du jour - Votre acteur préféré du moment ?

Bonne frousse/rigolade !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **8**

Il possédait quelque chose qui lui revenait de plein droit. Cet homme qui puait affreusement des pieds, Oscar, avait volé son précieux morceau de papier qu'Emily voulait lui remettre en main propre.

Et Ça était déterminé à le récupérer.

Le clown fantomatique se glissa sous le seuil de la porte de séjour où le son de la télévision résonnait tranquillement jusque dans le couloir. L'homme habituellement bourré dormait profondément dans son fauteuil usé, le menton sur sa poitrine et une bière à moitié vide dans sa main droite. De petits ronflements émanaient de lui, signe qu'il n'était pas prêt de se réveiller de sitôt.

Pennywise s'approcha furtivement jusque derrière le fauteuil brun d'Oscar Bowers puis d'un coup de bras, il modifia les fréquences de la télévision pour la mettre sur la fameuse émission sur les égouts, les yeux ambres luisant d'un plaisir malsain.

 _Vous savez les enfants, les égouts sont un endroit merveilleux ! Surtout pour y mourir …_

Suite à ces paroles démunies de sens, Oscar laissa sortir un gros ronflement et mis quelques secondes à sortir de son lourd sommeil pour ensuite se redresser légèrement contre le dossier de son fauteuil, la bière basculante presque sur le sol au mouvement lent. Heureusement que le flic était assez endormi pour ne pas finir nez à nez avec son pire cauchemar. Ou du moins l'un de ses pires cauchemars.

Laissant un petit sourire machiavélique jouer à ses lèvres, Pennywise repartit dans les ombres du salon, à la recherche du morceau de papier qu'il désirait tant retrouver. Il était devenu son centre d'attention, sa mission primordiale ! Que pouvait-il bien renfermer entre ses plis ?

Avant de passer dans la pièce voisine, l'entité plissa les yeux à Oscar Bowers. Il avait déjà essayé de tuer à mainte reprise cet homme mais il était bien trop endurci avec ses nombreuses années au service de la police. Cela dit, Ça n'écartait pas le possible usage de son fils pour arriver à ses fins drastiques.

Ce n'était pas si difficile de retrouver la trace du papier car il sentait exactement comme Emily. La même odeur délectable … Le policier l'avait grossièrement rangé dans son tiroir dans la cuisine, à côté de la porte menant au couloir qui menait également à l'étage ainsi qu'à la porte d'entrée. Pennywise le récupéra aussitôt dans ses mains gantées sales puis le garda précieusement contre lui juste au cas où quelqu'un voudrait le lui piquer.

Il jeta quelques petits coups d'œil autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne l'avait aperçût avant de l'ouvrir comme s'il détenait le plus grand secret du monde.

 _Pennywise … J'aime cette appellation._

 _Ton bien étrange petit poème était doux et attentionné et même s'il cachait de sombres secrets, il m'a fait sourire._

 _J'aimerais bien que l'on se revoit face à face. Toi et moi._

 _Big bises, Em_

C'était très court mais suffisant pour donner un nouvel élan d'espoir à Pennywise dans sa conquête. De plus, elle ne le repoussait plus, elle voulait même qu'ils se revoient d'ici peu !

Le clown flippant sourit immensément tout en relisant lentement les quelques lignes bien écrites sur le petit bout de papier blanc qui dégageait ce parfum qui ressemblait à celui de la raclette. Elle jouait à son jeu de séduction et voulait faire les mêmes gestes attentionnés que lui faisait, à son rythme en quelque sorte. Il se demanda vaguement comment elle réagirait s'il passait à la vitesse supérieure … Et comment elle réagirait s'il tentait quelque chose avec elle.

Sans attendre et par manque cruel de patience, Pennywise se volatilisa dans les airs puis réapparut directement dans la chambre d'Emily pour avoir ses réponses sur le champ.

Zut, elle dormait profondément dans sa position favorite, sur le ventre avec un bras sous son oreiller. Et vu que c'était l'été elle avait une fois encore jeté sans ménagement la couverture loin de son corps trop chaud, l'abandonnant ainsi sur la moquette impeccable.

Ça la dévorait littéralement du regard, dans la pénombre de sa chambre à côté de la fenêtre ouverte. Il l'écoutait respirer tranquillement et passait en revue dans son esprit les images de sa vie future en sa compagnie avant son hibernation qui durera vingt-sept nouvelles années. Il l'avait presque, il ne manquait pas grand-chose. Peut-être encore deux trois petits cadeaux et quelques concurrents en moins et le tour était joué. Il pourra faire perdurer sa lignée d'être supérieur.

Pennywise se rapprocha tout doucement d'Emily, les yeux jaunes rivés sur sa forme endormie. Puis, avec une toute petite hésitation, il se coucha de tout son long à côté d'elle. Le matelas grinça sous son poids. Elle était dos à lui mais ne semblait même pas dérangée par sa présence, même dans son subconscient.

Il suivit sa ligne d'épaule puis les courbes parfaites de son corps humanoïde jusqu'à arriver à sa jolie petite tête platine. A quel point il avait envie de toucher sa peau … De la sentir sous ses doigts, sous sa langue. S'il le voulait il pourrait avoir l'objet de ses sombres désirs par la manière forte mais cette fois-ci, il n'avait tout simplement pas envie de le faire. Pas avec cette femelle qui lui faisait ressentir de drôles d'émotions rien qu'en sentant son odeur.

Rien qu'en la regardant de loin.

Son nez se froissa puis une grimace traversa les traits de son visage couvert de peinture blanche. Il leva sa main gauche mais la laissa en suspens au-dessus de l'épaule d'Emily, son esprit en contradiction avec ses gestes. Il voulait tant la toucher, au moins l'effleurer sans son consentement, mais cela pourrait devenir un trop gros risque. Il ne savait pas encore à quel type d'entité il avait à faire ni de quoi elle était capable dans sa forme véritable.

Une entité malveillante ou plutôt bienveillante ? Il pensait déjà connaître la réponse.

Il prit une profonde inspiration par le nez puis ferma un instant les yeux alors que son odeur remplissait ses sens accrus. Il n'y avait pas de peur contenue à l'intérieur bien sûr mais une autre odeur encore plus délicieuse qui pourrait presque le faire baver sur l'oreiller blanc ci-dessous tellement elle était enivrante.

Ravalant de justesse son filet de bave, il cligna rapidement des yeux et d'un petit sourire bienheureux Pennywise s'évapora une fois de plus dans les airs.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Mike avait été sauvé d'une mort certaine aux mains du fripon Bowers et de son gang d'abrutis finis grâce au courage du clan des ratés.

Il était bien-sûr ressorti meurtri de cette petite altercation car il avait reçu de nombreux coups sans parler du fait qu'il avait vu le clown affreux le saluer dans les hautes herbes avec un bras d'enfant à moitié dévoré. Arborant fièrement un sourire macabre recouvert de sang frais qui dégoulinait de ses lèvres.

Il suivait maintenant le groupe d'enfants sous la voie ferrée et direction la sécurité de la ville, tous fiers de leur exploit aux bords de la rivière. Une bataille de cailloux. C'était quelque chose à voir mais peut-être pas à vivre parce que la douleur de chaque collision laissait des traces sur leurs corps. A vrai dire, Mike ne les connaissait pas vraiment seulement de vue de temps à autre durant leurs escapades à vélos. Mais il savait qu'ils n'étaient pas méchants et qu'il pouvait leur faire confiance.

Beverly se retourna pour regarder Ben avec un petit sourire. C'était lui qui avait lancé le premier cri de guerre et la première pierre pour aider Mike ! Il était vraiment un garçon très courageux finalement.

La baston de cailloux avait été très drôle tout à l'heure alors que tout le monde se retournait enfin contre la maudite bande à Bowers. Il était temps. Surtout la dernière partie où Eddie et Richie montrèrent leurs majeurs à Henry défait et allongé sur le sol sablonneux de la rivière, l'arcade sourcilière ouverte.

Le groupe arriva aux abords de la ville puis se dirigea ensuite vers le centre de cette dernière, là où la fête de l'été avait débuté ce matin même. Les gens de Derry s'amusaient et riaient en profitant au maximum du beau soleil de la journée qui s'annonçait chaude et sèche. Les garçons ainsi que Beverly s'installèrent sur le gazon fraîchement tondu juste à côté d'un spectacle de clown pour les enfants qui se déroulait sur une scène couverte.

«Merci encore. Je n'avais plus beaucoup d'espoir.» Commença Mike en baissant la tête vers ses chaussures, quelque peu gêné. Bill lui sourit gentiment puis acquiesça en s'asseyant en tailleur sur l'herbe.

«Pas de quoi mec. Bowers n'est qu'un pauvre type sans cervelle.» Répondit Stanley d'un grognement d'agacement. Il se plaça ensuite à côté de Bill et arracha quelques brins d'herbes, l'humidité s'installant sous son pantalon beige.

«Quand j'étais avec eux, j'ai vu quelque chose … D'étrange.» Mike releva patiemment les yeux vers les garçons et Beverly, les mains croisés sur ses genoux.

«L-le clown.» Répondit doucement Bill en déglutissant nerveusement sous la pression.

Mike à sa droite hocha lentement la tête en accord puis observa ensuite les réactions des autres membres qui n'étaient pas des moindres. Apparemment, ils avaient tous vu le fameux clown horrifique d'après leurs têtes dépitées. Au moins il se sentait nettement moins seul après avoir fait face à l'une de ses plus grandes peurs. Restait à savoir ce qu'ils avaient tous vus lors de ce terrible face à face.

«Pourquoi est-ce que Ça nous poursuit ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut de nous ? Ça sort de nulle part pour se goinfrer d'enfants pendant un an, et ensuite ça se met à hiberner ? Il ne peut pas y en avoir qu'un puisqu'on a tous vus un truc différent !» Demanda Stanley, de plus en plus nerveux au fil des minutes. Il avait l'impression d'être observé par quelque chose … Ce qui était tout à fait possible étant donné qu'ils se trouvaient au milieu de la foule.

«Ou bien Ça connais toutes nos peurs et Ça nous les montres ?» Mike haussa les sourcils.

«J'ai … J'ai vu un lépreux. Une espèce de maladie ambulante.» Avoua timidement Eddie, le menton baissé et les mains moites.

«Qu'est-ce que tu as vu Stanley ?» Beverly regarda avec insistance le garçon en question agité, ses doigts s'enroulant autour de son collier avec la petite clé argent qui pendait à la chaine. Stanley ne semblait pas vouloir en parler mais finalement il ouvrit la bouche.

«Dans le bureau à mon père, il y a un tableau qui me fou à chaque fois la trouille quand je le regarde ! Et, cette femme à l'intérieur … Je l'ai vu en vrai. Elle était là, elle voulait me tuer.» Avoua-t-il en pinçant fermement les lèvres lorsqu'il sentit les larmes familières lui monter aux yeux. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine rien qu'au souvenir atroce de cette journée inoubliable.

«Elle était canon ?» Richie sourit rêveusement, à l'horreur de Stanley qui le foudroya instantanément du regard.

«Non imbécile ! Elle n'a rien de canon ! Elle a le visage complètement déformé … Tout ça, c-c'est absurde.» S'exclama vivement ce dernier en laissant tomber ses mains tremblantes contre ses cuisses. Richie rabaissa ses yeux au sol puis laissa ressortir sa lèvre inférieure d'un air déçu par la réponse cinglante qu'il venait de recevoir.

De son côté, Mike prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'il resserrait progressivement la mâchoire tout en examinant attentivement chacun des membres du clan à la mine tombante. Ce n'était pas la première fois pour lui qu'il avait vu le clown. Il l'avait d'abord vu à l'abattoir, une vision qu'il préférerait oublier pour toujours.

Ce démon avait fait appel à sa plus grande terreur qui était de revivre l'incendie effroyable qui avait englouti ses parents à tout jamais dans les flammes.

Prenant son courage à deux mains pour briser la glace, il leur raconta l'horrible accident avec ses parents et le fait qu'il avait été incapable de les sauver de l'incendie. L'image de leurs mains brulées flashait continuellement dans son esprit à chaque fois qu'il s'autorisait à y penser et lui donnait l'envie de pleurer ou de vomir. Peut-être les deux à la fois car après tout, il s'agissait d'un ultime traumatisme.

Ensuite, chacun à leur tour, ils expliquèrent ce qu'ils avaient vus du clown mais aussi leurs peurs respectives. Beverly le sang, Bill son petit frère Georgie décédé, Stanley le tableau dans le bureau de son père, Ben les momies, Eddie les bactéries, Mike la mort de ses parents et Richie … Personne ne le savait encore. Cependant le plus grand du groupe, Mike, poursuivit ses explications. Il dévoilait ce qu'il savait.

«Mon grand-père dis que cette ville est maudite. Il dit que tous ces trucs horribles sont causés par une seule chose. Un truc maléfique pour qui on est du bétail. Il prend les âmes des innocents pour les emmener tout droit en enfer.» Finit Mike nerveux, le regard vague.

«L'enfer n'existe pas, ce n'est qu'une légende inventée par je ne sais pas trop qui …» S'exprima ensuite Eddie en plissant les yeux vers l'adolescent à la peau foncée. Il avait préalablement retiré son gilet et s'était assis dessus pour ne pas être en contact direct avec l'herbe.

On ne savait jamais quel genre de bactérie s'y trouvait !

«L'enfer existe sous plusieurs formes suivant les croyances de chacun. Comme par exemple, ta plus profonde peur.» Lui répondit calmement Beverly qui arqua un sourcil.

Bill remarqua que Richie regardait sans arrêt derrière lui et qu'il semblait terrifié par quelque chose, le haut de son t-shirt trempé à cause de la chaleur ou alors à cause de son état émotionnel. Une légère moue se dessinait sur ses lèvres tandis qu'il soupira grossièrement, une main redressant ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez. Il n'y avait pourtant qu'un simple chapiteau avec des enfants et un clown qui faisait l'animation derrière lui, rien de plus ni de moins.

«Ça utilise nos plus grandes p-peurs pour les retourner contre nous. Si on veut le c-combattre, nous ne devons plus m-montrer nos peurs.» Expliqua Bill très sérieusement. Ben hocha faiblement la tête alors qu'Eddie et Richie semblaient être sur le point de se pisser dessus. Littéralement.

Plus facile à dire qu'à faire.

«Nous connaissons les peurs de tout le monde sauf celle de Richie. Qu'est-ce qui te fait vraiment peur alors ?» Demanda soudainement Beverly en se concentrant maintenant sur le garçon à lunettes loupes. Richie se retourna pour la quatrième fois puis poussa un autre long soupir angoissé avant de répondre à la question.

«J'ai la phobie des clowns …» Il passa nerveusement ses doigts sous ses lunettes puis au-dessus de ses paupières. Il était vachement mal barré avec un clown psychopathe qui piquait des crises de jalousie !

«Génial. Tout simplement génial. T'as de la chance qu'il ne t'as pas tué dans ta chambre la dernière fois ! D'ailleurs, comment tu as fait pour survivre si t'as tellement peur d'eux ?» Se moqua à la légère Stanley en lui frappant l'épaule pour le taquiner. Richie répondit de la même manière puis se leva d'un bond en faisant des gestes frénétiques.

«J'en sais rien, OK ? Peut-être qu'il voulait juste que j'ai la peur de ma vie et que j'arrête de tourner autour de sa gonzesse aux gros nibards ! J'ai failli faire un arrêt cardiaque moi, merde !» Pesta ce dernier.

Il croisa ensuite les bras sur sa poitrine pendant que les autres commencèrent à lui crier de se rassoir et de ne pas reprendre cette conversation pour le moment car ils étaient trop à découvert pour le faire. Pas qu'un adulte s'y mêle après tout … Cela risquerait de mal finir.

Toutefois l'adolescent hystérique n'en avait pas fini avec sa phobie de toujours. Mike releva brusquement les yeux vers Richie qui divaguait sans cesse pour des broutilles puis fronça les sourcils à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il se leva lui aussi d'un bond et prit les épaules du garçon affligé pour centrer son attention sur lui.

«De qui tu parles exactement ?!» Insista-t-il en secouant Richie pour qu'il se calme.

«D'Emily ! Tu sais, la nouvelle du quartier qui a l'air super bonne ? Ben le clown veut aussi se la faire. Comme Bowers, moi et-» Mike coupa violemment Richie en levant la main pour qu'il se taise. Bill se leva à son tour mais avant de s'exprimer, il constata une étrange expression sombre que portait le garçon à la peau noire.

«Q-quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il ne va p-pas ?» Bill passa sa langue sur ses lèvres, ses sourcils se creusant d'avantage par le manque de réponse.

Mike regarda longuement Bill dans les yeux avant qu'il ne secoue la tête d'un air énervé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre de la bouche de Richie Tozier. Lentement et comme par manque cruel de conviction, il relâcha ses épaules pour ensuite reprendre sa place sur le haut du banc tout en passant ses mains contre son visage, un soupir las s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Plusieurs longues secondes interminables passèrent ainsi dans un silence maladroit où seuls quelques petits chuchotements incertains furent échangés. Mike pensait véritablement rêver. Que ce n'était qu'un mauvais tour de son esprit et que rien de tout cela n'était vrai, ni le clown ni la nouvelle de la ville.

Il retira soudainement ses mains de ses yeux pour se retourner vers la rue quand le son familier d'un moteur retentit au travers la musique que jouaient les musiciens de Derry. Il s'agissait bien d'Emily dans sa vieille Buick des années 60.

«Oui, c'est elle !» S'écria Eddie en se tordant nerveusement les mains sur ses genoux.

La femme en question roulait tranquillement en écoutant une ancienne chanson datant d'environ dix ans en arrière, les fenêtres ouvertes et ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez. Elle décéléra lorsque des gens traversèrent la route sur la voie piétonne puis posa son bras sur la portière pour y taper un rythme avec la paume de sa main, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

 _I'm hooked on a feeling  
I'm high on believing  
That you're in love with me !_

Les garçons avaient déjà entendu cette musique étant plus petits dans les radios de leurs parents. Beverly quant à elle plissa suspicieusement les yeux à la femme plus loin, la mâchoire serrée. Elle sentait le danger à plein nez.

 _Lips are sweet as candy  
It's taste stays on my mind  
Girl, you got me thirsty  
For another cup of wine_

Comme si elle vivait avec les paroles de la chanson entraînante, Emily tapota rythmiquement le côté de sa portière bleue alors que des hommes lui firent signe au loin. Elle prit ensuite une sucette rouge en bouche puis continua sa petite promenade dans la ville animée, le soleil se reflétant dans ses lunettes noires, insouciante du reste.

 _All the good love when we're all alone  
Keep it up girl  
Yeah, you turn me on !_

«C'est elle en effet.» Mike suivit du regard la voiture qui s'éloignait dans la rue, la gorge nouée par la haine. Il respirait fortement par le nez pour calmer ses nerfs. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de normal et tout ce qu'il souhaitait c'était de rester hors de son chemin.

Beverly poussa un autre soupir exaspéré avant de se rassoir dans l'herbe entre Bill et Ben, les bras furieusement croisés sur sa poitrine. Elle n'en revenait tout simplement pas.

Tous les garçons mise à part Bill lorgnaient cette femme beaucoup plus âgée, la bouche ouverte de saisissement face à sa beauté naturelle. Cela la rendait encore plus agacée de savoir qu'ils avaient tous un faible pour une adulte très étrange et frimeuse en plus ! Cette femme n'était décidément pas un exemple à suivre.

Pour personne.

«Si vous continuez comme ça, vous allez encore gober des mouches.» Prévint-elle en levant un sourcil, les lèvres pincées qui s'étirèrent dans un léger sourire moqueur quand Ben posa sa main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son rire lorsque Stan, Eddie et Richie crachèrent simultanément sur le sol par peur d'avoir effectivement mangés quelque chose par inadvertance.

«Mike, pourquoi t-tu sembles la haïr ? Est-ce que tu la connais ? Qui est-elle ?» S'impatienta Bill en fixant Mike sur le banc. Il voulait savoir pourquoi le nouveau membre du groupe avait l'air aussi hargneux tout à coup.

«Cette femme … C'est le diable en personne, je le sens. Toutes ces disparitions d'enfants, tous ces meurtres ! Ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle y est pour quelque chose dans cette affaire. Elle a le regard le plus froid et intimidant que je n'ai jamais vu.» Expliqua Mike en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les bras posés sur ses genoux.

«C'est faux.» Déclara Richie après un long silence gênant. Tous les yeux sans exception se posèrent sur lui pour connaître le fond de sa pensée, la tension à son comble et la chair de poule s'installant peu à peu sur leurs bras nus.

Puis l'inattendue se produisit. Eddie explosa une durite.

«En quoi c'est faux ?! Tu as vu tout ce qui ce passe ici ou tu as trop de merde dans les yeux à cause de ton affection débile pour elle ?! Je pense que ce que dit Mike est tout à fait plausible ! Cette femme est vraiment trop suspecte et en plus quand elle est face à Ça, il n'attaque plus ! Alors explique-nous, Professeur Tournesol !» Fulmina-t-il, la peur à fleur de peau. Richie ravala sa salive puis baissa honteusement les yeux au sol.

«Je voulais dire c'est faux … Le diable est un homme, pas une femme.» Répondit-il en soupirant dans la défaite à sa blague foireuse. Tous levèrent leurs yeux puis s'affaissèrent une fois de plus dans l'herbe confortable, la tension redescendant à un niveau acceptable.

«Peu-importe. Elle reste bizarre et je ne l'aime pas du tout.» Beverly se coucha sur ses coudes et ferma les yeux, un léger rictus à son visage recouvert de taches de rousseur.

A sa gauche, Mike hocha pensivement la tête, les pieds bougeant nerveusement sur les lattes du banc. Ben prit cet instant de répit pour observer Beverly en secret. Elle était si jolie … Mais il dû détourner le regard loin d'elle au moment où elle ouvrit un œil pour le regarder, une légère rougeur dévorante ses joues rebondies à son petit sourire adorable. Non seulement elle était très belle mais en plus elle avait le sourire le plus magnifique !

Ben avait d'abord voulu leur raconter qu'il avait été sauvé par Emily hier mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, ayant peur d'être disputé. Le groupe retomba donc dans un calme relaxant. La musique de la troupe de Derry jouait tranquillement en arrière-plan. Mike regarda ses chaussures lorsqu'une phrase de son grand-père lui revint subitement à l'esprit. Il sourit d'amusement puis releva la tête vers les autres qui se prélassaient au soleil.

«Le monde se divise en deux catégories. Ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé, et ceux qui creusent. Toi, tu creuses !» Dit-il dans une voix grave pour imiter le ton de son grand-père en colère.

Eddie ricana, Beverly lui sourit puis Bill et Stanley se regardèrent en riant à sa piètre tentative pour changer de sujet. Ils aimaient bien Mike, il serait un excellent raté s'il décidait de les rejoindre officiellement ! Le seul qui ne riait pas était Richie. Le garçon en question louchait sur Mike, l'expression complètement neutre.

«C'est nul !» Finit-il par dire d'un haussement de sourcils.

Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris sa petite blague.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily, une fois garée devant la vieille maison de Barry coupa rapidement le son de la radio. Elle sortit de sa voiture puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, finissant sa sucette rouge avant de frapper à la porte en bois.

 **Toc toc toc**

«Une minute ! J'arrive !» S'écria une voix étouffée venant de l'intérieur. Quelques secondes plus tard, Barry ouvrit la porte mais quand il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Emily, il la referma aussitôt à son nez.

«Hum, deux petites minutes ! Je reviens tout de suite, ne bouge pas !» S'excusa-t-il d'une voix tremblante en s'éloignant aussitôt de la porte.

Emily leva un sourcil à son étrange timbre de voix puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine en s'appuyant sur une hanche, patientant les fameuses deux minutes. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle entendit des bruits sourds suivit par des sons de verres qui se brisaient derrière la porte en bois. S'ensuit une injure. Que faisait-il ? Pourquoi autant de raffut ? Elle retira ses lunettes de soleil de ses yeux pour les placer sur le haut de son crâne en attendant que l'homme au comportement inhabituel ne réapparaisse enfin.

La porte se rouvrit à nouveau et un Barry souriant l'accueillit convenablement cette fois-ci.

«Désolé pour l'attente. Je devais … Faire quelque chose.» Hésita-t-il en baissant les yeux sur le paillasson, une main frottant l'arrière de sa tête dans l'embarras profond.

«Tu rangeais, c'est ça ?» Répondit Emily en lui rendant son sourire convivial.

Elle passa devant lui et entra sans attendre dans sa pittoresque maison actuellement en court de rénovation, remarqua-t-elle. Elle entendit Barry radoter d'autres excuses bancales mais ne prêta pas une grande attention à ce qu'il disait, elle était trop occupée à regarder les multiples bibelots tout autour d'elle. Une curiosité accrue se développait à chaque pas qu'elle prenait.

Quelque chose de spéciale flottait dans l'air mais elle ne saurait dire quoi avec exactitude. Dans tous les cas c'était étrange mais pas repoussant.

Pas pour quelqu'un comme elle.

D'ailleurs ce n'était pas une si affreuse maison vue de l'intérieur, juste un peu ancienne et quelque peu rustique. Après la porte, il y avait directement un escalier sur la gauche qui montait très certainement aux chambres. A droite, un long couloir menant vers la cuisine et au séjour.

Barry guida Emily vers son salon puis lui demanda gentiment de prendre un siège à la table ovale derrière les canapés verdâtres et vieux pendant qu'il cherche à boire. La radio sur la commode était en marche et donnait actuellement les informations de la journée.

 _Un homme d'une trentaine d'année a été retrouvé mort dans ses toilettes. Tout ce que nous savons pour le moment est son identité. Il s'agirait de Bernard Lermite._

«Je sais, elle ne paie pas de mine. Mais attends de voir que je lui donne un petit coup de frais. Ensuite elle sera parfaite.» Expliqua rêveusement Barry en fermant les yeux, les bras levés, un petit sourire conquis aux lèvres.

«Elle est confortable, c'est le principal.» Emily contourna les canapés. Elle traça lentement son index sur la surface du grand et ancien meuble en bois dans le coin mais fronça les sourcils à la couche de poussière sur le très joli marbre.

«Je ne suis pas très doué pour le nettoyage …» Barry grimaça puis se frotta une fois de plus l'arrière de la tête, une certaine rougeur à ses joues.

Inébranlable, Emily le regarda quelques secondes avant de se concentrer sur la vieille tapisserie jaunie par le temps. Il y avait pas mal d'infiltrations d'eau au plafond, quelques auréoles par-ci par-là. Ce qui était vraiment bien et agréable avec son salon c'était la grande cheminée de pierre grise devant le canapé. Elle se rapprocha de cette dernière, son sourire s'agrandissant lorsqu'elle y vit des petits cadres photos posés sur le rebord.

«C'est ma famille.» Dit simplement Barry derrière elle.

Emily rapprocha son visage près du plus grand cadre et pouvait y voir un jeune garçon entre une femme et un homme en vêtements du dimanche qui souriaient jusque derrière les oreilles. Elle sourit également au reflet puis décala ensuite ses yeux noirs sur la prochaine qui était curieusement fissurée en deux. Celle-ci représentait un enfant de dos, en noir et blanc, à côté d'une vieille balançoire dans un jardin.

«Tu étais venu me voir pour quelque chose Em ?» Demanda Barry d'une voix assurée mélangée à quelque chose d'indescriptible.

Emily se retourna pleinement vers lui puis haussa les épaules en se tordant nerveusement les mains devant elle. Effectivement, elle était venue dans un but précis.

«Tu connais Mr Bowers, pas vrai ? Vous avez des contacts. Alors pourquoi agit-il comme ça avec moi ?» Questionna-t-elle en se rapprochant de Barry, le regard rempli d'espoir dans le sien intransigeant.

«Il est … Quelqu'un de très renfermé et froid mais ça je pense que tu l'avais déjà remarqué, non ?» Voyant qu'Emily hochait la tête, Barry poursuivit en se rapprochant de la fenêtre «il n'aime pas les étrangers et il pense que tu es à l'origine de tous ces meurtres et disparitions dans la ville.»

«Mais ça n'a pas de sens ! Je n'ai rien fais Barry. Ce type m'espionne et note tous mes faits et gestes ! Ce n'est pas moi qui fais tout ça. C'est … Quelqu'un d'autre.» Hésita Emily en rabaissant son regard au sol, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

«Le clown ? Ouais, je l'ai aussi vu.» Barry leva ses sourcils et nota l'expression surprise d'Emily. Il se retint de rire à sa drôle de tête puis passa une main lasse sur son visage.

«Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une espèce de fou furieux qui cherche l'attention ! C'est tout. Et tu ne devrais pas à avoir peur de lui, ni personne d'autres d'ailleurs.» Continua Barry en prenant les avant-bras de la jeune femme dans une prise ferme.

«Mais je n'ai pas peur de lui Barry. Si je devrais avoir peur de quelqu'un c'est de ce policier invasif. Et ce n'était pas ma question.» Rétorqua résolument Emily en sortant de la poigne de l'homme qui prenait tout à la plaisanterie. Elle le contourna puis se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine ouverte mais ne put aller plus loin car il lui barra la route avec son bras.

«Non, Attend ! C'est sale. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de ranger !» S'impatienta-t-il en repoussant Emily loin de la porte. Mais elle lui jeta un regard noir avant de l'éloigner de lui d'un simple coup de bras pour atteindre cette fameuse cuisine et voir ce qu'il cachait là-dedans.

La cuisine … Etait dans un état déplorable, vraiment. Il ne mentait pas sur la question.

Emily se boucha le nez, ses yeux lui piquaient à cause de la forte odeur de pourriture qui émanait des nombreux sacs poubelles sur sa gauche contre le mur. Elle regarda Barry d'un air ahuri en jetant un bras vers la pièce à l'abandon. Il y avait de la vaisselle sale qui recouvrait chaque surface et la table … Eh bien en fait elle n'existait même plus.

«Sérieusement ? Tu ne plaisantais pas tout à l'heure sur la propreté !» Rigola Emily, la bouche grande ouverte de stupeur à cette découverte.

Pendant un moment elle avait eu peur que Barry cachait quelque chose de très, très grave dans sa cuisine. Genre un corps. Surtout d'après son expression tendue et sa façon de défendre ardemment les lieux. Même le linge sale traînait dans cette pièce qui n'était pas censée accueillir ce genre de chose. Des piles de papiers et autres prospectus, de la nourriture périmée, des conserves vides, une tonne de vaisselles dans l'évier en inox, un slip suspendu à l'armoire … Vraiment tous les détritus horribles et inimaginables.

Oh ! Un cafard.

«Je te l'ai dit, je déteste faire le ménage. Bon, et si nous repassions dans le salon pour discuter ? Je t'offre à boire ?» Demanda prestement Barry en tendant un bras vers les canapés. Il avait une honte inexhaustible qui traînait dans son bas ventre.

Emily se retint de rire mais hocha finalement la tête en reculant dans la pièce respirable sans pour autant accepter la boisson. Elle savait maintenant d'où venaient tous les bruits de tout à l'heure, il s'était dépêché de ranger avant qu'elle ne rentre ici ! C'était mignon. Très crade comme endroit mais au moins il s'était donné la peine de débarrasser le plancher du bazar monstrueux pour qu'ils puissent circuler dans le salon.

«Donc oui, revenons-en à nos moutons.» Se dépêcha-t-elle de dire avant que le malaise ne les ensevelisse définitivement. Elle s'assit sur le canapé à ressorts puis remarqua qu'il y avait des documents provenant du commissariat de Derry éparpillés sur la table basse. Sa gorge se serra.

Il s'agissait des dossiers de tous les disparus.

«Maintenant tu connais mon métier, je suis agent secret.» Révéla Barry qui prit place à côté d'elle en haussant les sourcils, la bouche tordue dans un demi-sourire. Il vit Emily le regarder de haut en bas comme s'il avait en fait révélé qu'il était une femme à l'origine. Il gloussa puis reprit avant qu'elle ne puisse dire la moindre phrase.

«Non, je plaisante ! Je travaille au commissariat dans les archives depuis quelques temps et je connais bien la famille Bowers. Depuis que je suis tout gamin pour tout te dire. Butch n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais, juste aigri et très sévère avec son fils. Tu n'as rien à craindre de lui.» Rassura Barry en posant une main rassurante sur le genou d'Emily.

Cette dernière leva les yeux des feuilles qu'elle tenait en main pour regarder l'homme à ses côtés, l'inquiétude lisible dans son regard. Elle se détendit peu à peu au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait dans les yeux jusqu'à se sentir en sécurité.

Elle aimait beaucoup ses yeux chocolats, ils étaient remplis d'assurance. La crainte d'être accusée par son ami s'en alla pour ne laisser place qu'à un sentiment se rapprochant de la gratitude. Et peut-être que cela évoluait dans une toute autre direction au fil du temps ?

«Donc, tu as vu Pennywise ?» Emily changea de sujet d'un raclement de gorge, ses doigts serrant le bas de son T-shirt. Barry retira subitement sa main de son genou puis s'éloigna d'elle pour lui rendre son espace vitale, le sentiment de malaise de retour dans la pièce.

«C'est le nom du clown ? Ouais, je l'ai vu et il était vraiment horrible ! Avec sa grosse tête d'oignon. Je crois qu'il voulait me faire la peau pour je ne sais quoi d'ailleurs.» Barry posa ses bras sur le dossier du canapé et croisa ses jambes, l'air plus détendu.

«Vraiment ? C'est marrant. Moi je n'éprouve pas cette espèce de dégoût que tu as en toi. Je le trouve attrayant même.» Renchérit Emily d'un haussement d'épaules innocent.

Ou bien plus si affinité, mais ça, elle ne le dira certainement pas à voix haute.

«Quoi ?! Mais ce type se déguise en clown, bave et semble complètement con ! Alors c'est quoi la suite ? Tu vas me dire que Pennywise est un beau gosse ? Je te jure, s'il te touche ne serait-ce qu'une fois, je l'explose ce fripon !» Se moqua Barry mais en étant irrité par le comportement de la femme qui fantasmait à ses côtés.

«Tu es méchant et il ne va pas aimer ça. Je l'aime bien moi et il n'est absolument pas idiot comme tu sembles le croire avec force. A ta place je me méfierais de lui. Je pense qu'il a plus d'un tour dans son sac. Tu devrais le craindre plutôt que de lui tenir tête, je t'assure.» Mit en garde Emily en levant son index vers lui, les sourcils levés.

En réponse à son geste enfantin Barry rit à gorge déployée. Toutefois il fit malencontreusement un bruit semblable à celui d'un cochon alors il s'empressa de claquer une main contre sa bouche, l'autre sur sa cuisse tandis qu'il riait à chaudes larmes. Emily en revanche ne voyait pas du tout en quoi ce qu'elle venait de dire était drôle. Il devrait vraiment faire attention à qui il se frotte, surtout l'entité de Derry.

«C'est pas vrai Emily, tu m'étonneras chaque jour ! Je pensais que tu plaisantais la dernière fois avec l'histoire du clown, mais là …» S'étouffa Barry dans son rire, les larmes aux yeux.

La jeune femme fronça les sourcils en fixant Barry d'une manière hébétée qui riait encore aux éclats. Lui aussi, il la surprenait chaque jour. N'avait-il pas conscience du danger ? Quelles étaient ses limites à la fin ? Son cœur se serra douloureusement alors que l'humain en face d'elle se moquait délibérément de Pennywise. Elle n'appréciait guère cette moquerie qui selon elle risquait d'aller trop loin un jour. Jusqu'à lui en être fatale, ce qu'elle ne souhaitait pas voir d'ailleurs.

Barry se calma lentement puis s'essuya les yeux rougis par le rire hystérique. C'était tellement amusant ! Lui qui pensait avoir de l'humour, elle le battait à plate couture ! Lui disant d'abord que ce clown grotesque venait la nuit dans sa chambre à coucher pour la regarder dormir puis ensuite dire qu'il était plutôt attrayant … Cependant il fallait qu'il se reprenne car Emily ne semblait pas aussi amusée que lui.

«Pardon, je ne voulais pas rire. Oui tu as raison. Je devrais peut-être faire plus attention dorénavant et ne pas chercher les embrouilles avec le clown maléfique de Derry !» Dit-il d'une voix sarcastique en mettant une main contre son cœur et en levant son bras droit en l'air.

«Tu me le promet ?» Demanda Emily, les yeux plissés tandis qu'elle essayait de voir s'il plaisantait encore ou non. Elle n'était pas dupe. Elle sentait bien qu'il lui mentait et qu'il allait quand même chercher la merde.

«Oui oui, promis !» Assura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

Emily ne semblait toujours pas convaincue, alors la première chose que Barry eu en tête était de l'embrasser pour changer sa perception des choses. Il se pencha précipitamment en avant puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en mettant ses mains sur la taille d'Emily. Elle se figea instantanément, les yeux grands ouverts et le corps raide. Ses lèvres étaient chaudes et douces contre les siennes mais elle ne lui rendit pas le baiser pour autant car il le lui avait volé.

Et personne, ne lui vole, de baiser.

Après quelques secondes, Barry s'écarta doucement d'elle puis sourit rêveusement, son souffle chaud sortant de ses lèvres lui chatouillait la peau de son visage devenu moite. C'était incroyable. Il avait adoré chaque instant au contact de sa bouche si féminine et si délicieuse. Il rouvrit les yeux pour regarder le visage surpris d'Emily et prit cela dans le bon sens, pensant qu'elle était aux anges avec son bisou magique.

Mais il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction.

«J-je dois y-y aller !» Balbutia hâtivement Emily en clignant des yeux puis en retirant rapidement son regard de la fenêtre derrière Barry où une pluie battante s'abattait furieusement dessus.

Depuis quand il pleuvait d'ailleurs ? Et cet orage, à quel moment avait-il débuté ? D'un bond, elle se leva du canapé et courut presque dans la porte d'entrée jusque dans sa voiture, laissant son hôte perplexe sur le paillasson.

«Ben quoi ? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?» Requit-il désespérément à personne en particulier maintenant qu'Emily était partie.

Néanmoins il haussa les épaules puis referma la porte à double tour derrière lui. Il lui demandera un de ces jours et peut-être que leur relation prendra une toute nouvelle tournure grâce à ce baiser ? Il sourit à lui-même, l'esprit vagabondant alors qu'il atteignit la porte arrière pour laisser rentrer son chien. La foudre éclata et plus de pluie s'abattit sur la ville de Derry, déchirant les cieux d'un flash lumineux dangereux.

Ce que Barry ignorait, c'était que dans son sapin à l'arrière de la maison, Pennywise avait tout vu avec ses jumelles mais surtout, tout entendu.

Ce qu'il ignorait aussi, c'était qu'Emily avait vu le visage ensanglanté de Barry à la fenêtre avec un Pennywise heureux derrière lui qui le tenait par le cou, ses ongles noirs s'enfonçant dans sa peau petit à petit pendant qu'un immense sourire radieux envahissait son visage blanc. Un simple avertissement, il était hors de lui à cause de ce baiser.

Cependant il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion. Mais pour combien de temps ?

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, vos défis et commentaires sont les bienvenus, comme toujours !

Défis **Ça 8** :

Dj83 - Mettre le mot "fripon" et la phrase "Le monde se divise en deux catégories ceux qui ont un pistolet chargé, et ceux qui creusent. Toi, tu creuses !"

Chara1515 - placement de la phrase Pennywise est un beau gosse. + Faire Pennywise qui observe Emily dormir.

Estelle - Le clown se couche dans le lit d'Emily pendant qu'elle dort.

Akinafanfic02 - Victime qui porte le nom de Bernard Lermite.

A +, VP


	10. Ça 9

Suite de l'aventure ^^

Je suis assez fière de moi pour cette partie car j'ai réussi à mettre cinq défis là-dedans. Pour la suite, je tournerais entre trois et quatre défis pas plus x) Mais par contre je vous invite encore à me laisser des défis, qu'importe le style. J'aime énormément m'amuser avec vous !

 **PS** : Quelle scène de ma fic aimeriez-vous voir en dessin ?

Merci et bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **9**

La brume avait envahie toute la ville et plongée les habitants dans un silence troublant. Le ciel restait d'un gris triste, l'air était froid, en plein milieu du mois de Juillet. C'était inhabituel à cette période de l'année. Cela voulait dire que quelque chose se tramait dans l'air, quelque chose de pesant et de malsain.

Un petit garçon âgé de six ans gambadait dans la rue où ses parents venaient tout juste de s'installer. Ils venaient ici tous les ans pendant les vacances pour rendre visite aux grands-parents. Les jeunes enfants se faisant rares dans le secteur de Derry, il n'y avait pas grand choix en termes d'activités.

Donc malgré le froid anormal, Arthur jouait avec sa petite voiture rouge sur le trottoir devant sa maison de vacance.

Lentement, le brouillard devint plus épais et bientôt le jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns ne voyait plus qu'à un mètre devant lui, entièrement enveloppé dans cette brume mystérieuse blanchâtre. Il se leva de sa position assise pour regarder confusément autour de lui, croyant avoir entendu quelque chose semblable à un chuchotement. Il plissa les yeux puis tourna plusieurs fois sur lui-même, le cœur battant la chamade. Il ne voyait même plus sa maison qui pourtant était juste en face du trottoir !

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIHHH**

Un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans un écho.

Arthur relâcha de surprise sa petite voiture métallique sur le sol puis serra ses mains sur sa poitrine dans la peur intense. Il regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait.

L'étrange hurlement retentit à nouveau et il put constater qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un cri de cheval … Ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Il sursauta lorsqu'il perçut ensuite le bruit de sabots répétitifs contre l'asphalte quelque part dans le néant.

Le cheval tournait apparemment autour de lui mais il ne pouvait pas le voir, le brouillard était bien trop dense. Son cri faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. C'était comme si l'animal était en colère et prêt à charger à tout moment. La bouche d'Arthur devint sèche au moment où il vit enfin à quoi ressemblait le fameux cheval, là dans la brume épaisse. Ce n'était pas un animal existant, il s'agissait d'une licorne blanche avec la crinière orange flamboyante. La créature mythique se cabra et hennis de toutes ses forces.

Le garçon était tétanisé par la peur. Il avait la phobie des licornes.

S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne voulait jamais voir en vrai c'était bel et bien les licornes. Sa petite sœur avait une chambre remplie de posters et de figurines de ces créatures démoniaques et Arthur faisait régulièrement des cauchemars à cause de ça. Malgré ses plaintes et ses nombreux pleurs, ses parents refusaient de l'écouter parce qu'ils le considéraient comme un gros bébé jaloux de sa sœur.

Il n'arrivait même plus à bouger ses petites jambes tellement il flippait de voir son cauchemar pour de vrai. La créature à quelques mètres à peine déambula tranquillement jusqu'à se mettre en face de l'enfant puis gratta nerveusement son sabot droit sur la route, de la buée sortant de ses narines évasées. Ses yeux jaunâtres luisaient en travers le brouillard, les grognements d'avertissements de plus en plus en colère.

Reprenant soudainement conscience de la gravité de la situation dramatique et en laissant sortir un cri aigu d'épouvante, Arthur se retourna pour courir le plus rapidement possible vers ce qu'il espérait être sa maison. Son cœur menaçait à tout bout de champ de sortir de sa poitrine, ses yeux s'humidifiaient mais à six ans il restait tout de même très lucide.

«Maman maman maman !» Cria-t-il à plusieurs reprises en regardant par-dessus son épaule à la créature affreuse.

La licorne secoua sa tête puis fondit droit sur l'enfant apeuré qui tentait désespérément de lui échapper. Grossière erreur. Elle bondit au-dessus du garçon et atterrit juste en face de lui, sa tête se transformant en quelque chose d'encore plus effrayant.

Les dents de l'animal s'allongèrent en pointes et sa mâchoire s'ouvrit bien plus grande qu'elle n'était censée pouvoir le faire. Elle laissa sortir un cri à double sonorité puis claqua ses dents au visage du garçon qui hurlait à la mort sur le sol.

Mais personne ne l'entendit.

Ses yeux jaunes déjà bien globuleux sortaient presque hors de sa tête blanche, sa mâchoire démesurée à quelques centimètres du visage d'Arthur. Puis d'un coup de dents, elle attrapa le visage de l'enfant pleurant dans ses puissantes mâchoires. Immédiatement après, le craquement familier tel une chips au paprika résonna, sa corne couleur ivoire créa un halo de lumière semblable aux couleurs d'un arc-en-ciel.

Pennywise était aux anges car le sang s'écoulant dans sa gorge de licorne était imbibée par la peur. Après avoir tué le garçon, il reprit sa forme de clown et croqua à pleines dents la chair fraîche de sa pauvre victime innocente. La faute aux parents. Ils n'avaient qu'à surveiller leur progéniture au lieu de la laisser seule dans la rue pour faire leurs galipettes ! Le sang jaillit à flot sur sa collerette grise puis sur son visage peinturluré mais il s'en fichait car il avait bien trop faim.

Ça jeta sa tête en arrière, les yeux révulsés à l'intérieur de son crâne épais. C'était tellement bon d'étancher sa soif ! Surtout avec une aussi bonne dose de peur ! Bon, il était vrai qu'il en avait pris pour son grade avec cette forme-là mais au moins il avait pu manger après des jours à jeun. L'entité avait été tellement énervée depuis qu'il avait vu Barry embrasser son compagnon qu'il ne désirait plus qu'une seule chose, faire un massacre pour calmer sa frustration et sa jalousie.

Mais maintenant qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait, Pennywise se sentait comme incomplet. Il s'arrêta lentement de sourire puis baissa ses yeux rouges sang sur le corps sanglant et meurtri de l'enfant qu'il venait d'achever dans ses bras. Il avait eu si faim, et toute cette peur … C'était trop tentant de s'en emparer ! Pourtant le clown maléfique n'avait plus envie de rien.

Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi même lorsqu'il tuait il pensait constamment à Emily ?

Ça se laissa mollement tomber sur ses genoux, les bras ballants à ses côtés et les yeux dans le vide. Il ne comprenait tout simplement pas ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis quelque temps. Il en était incapable après tout. Celui qui l'avait créé n'avait certainement pas prévu qu'il se mette à se poser des questions existentielles ni à ce qu'il commence à ressentir des émotions. Heureusement que Maturin n'était pas là pour le voir dans cet état là … Il aurait affreusement honte.

Un petit grognement s'échappa de lui malgré lui puis son visage se tordit dans un rictus lorsque son cœur se serra douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Etrange, ce dernier n'était pourtant pas censé fonctionner étant donné qu'il était faux et inutile.

Néanmoins, il posa une main tremblante là où était son cœur et appuya pour tenter d'enlever la douleur inconnue. Elle apparaissait à chaque fois qu'il voyait la jeune femme dans sa tête ou quand il repensait à ce que son concurrent avait fait. Il ignorait si c'était positif ou non.

Pennywise ferma un instant les yeux puis les rouvrit au bout de quelques secondes, le visage bien plus sombre et colérique. Il n'y avait qu'un seul et unique responsable dans tout ça et il s'agissait bien de Barry. Il ne voyait pas d'autres explications, tout était de sa faute. S'il n'avait pas été là, son compagnon serait déjà à lui depuis belle lurette et il aurait obtenu ce qu'il recherchait ardument tous les dix mille ans !

Le clown couvert de sang se releva puis emmena le corps d'Arthur dans les égouts, à l'abri des regards. Il avait quelque chose à faire après avoir terminé son repas bien mérité mais dorénavant sans saveur.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **Toc toc toc**

Barry coupa brusquement le son de sa télévision puis se leva d'un soupir frustré d'avoir été dérangé pendant son émission favorite. Qui venait toquer chez lui au beau milieu de l'après-midi ?

Il grogna sous son souffle, éteignit à contre cœur sa télévision pour aller voir son invité surprise à la porte mais non sans une petite touche d'exaspération en lui. Il passa une main contre son visage pour y retirer maladroitement la fatigue passagère qu'il ressentait tout à coup, sans explication. Puis il laissa sortir un bâillement paresseux avant de s'approcher de sa porte d'entrée. Ses pieds traînaient sur la moquette douce jusqu'à son objectif, plus feignant que d'habitude pour une raison inconnue.

 **TOC TOC TOC**

«Voilà voilà, j'arrive !» Répondit-il sur un ton agacé en tournant la poignée de la porte et en l'ouvrant brutalement. Il ouvrit la bouche pour crier sur la personne sur sa paillasse mais la referma aussitôt en s'apercevant qu'il s'agissait en fait de la belle femme qu'il convoitait depuis peu.

«Ow, excuse-moi Em. Je ne savais pas que c'était toi.» Se rattrapa rapidement Barry en posant un bras contre le chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire frimeur aux lèvres.

Emily quant à elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis lui leva un sourcil coquin. Presque avec timidité, elle s'approcha plus près de lui, sa lèvre toujours coincée entre ses dents blanches. Lui faisait-elle du charme maintenant ? Voilà qui était plutôt curieux mais très excitant !

Elle le regardait languissamment de haut en bas avant de lui offrir un grand sourire enjôleur qui rendait les pulsations de son cœur instables. Aujourd'hui, elle portait un débardeur court noir qui s'arrêtait en dessous de ses seins et un short bleu foncé avec des trous. Une autre de ses tenues d'été sexy.

«Je peux entrer ?» Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix ronronnante en ne rompant jamais le contact visuel avec Barry.

«Hum … Oui, oui bien-sûr ! Vas-y, entre je t'en prie.» Barry ouvrit en grand la porte, une main frottant rapidement l'arrière de sa tête. Il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas à l'aise ou face à des situations compromettantes telles que celle-ci.

Bon sang, il l'a trouvait vraiment chaud bouillante aujourd'hui ! Et le regard qu'elle lui donnait promettait des choses bien torrides ! Son caleçon avait rétrécit ou quoi ?! Qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle et séduisante cette femme au regard revolver.

Sans rien dire d'autre, Emily passa en coup de vent devant lui en roulant exagérément des mécaniques sur son passage jusqu'au milieu du salon de Barry, les yeux scrutant les alentours comme si qu'elle essayait de repérer quelque chose dans la pièce. L'homme derrière elle ferma rapidement la porte puis la suivit, quelques perles de sueurs sur son front et dans sa nuque. Il fallait qu'il se retienne, ne pas faire de mouvements brusques au risque de devoir faire abstraction.

«A-alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?» Bégaya-t-il, ses yeux s'arrêtant un peu trop longtemps sur l'arrière train d'Emily.

Il avait sacrément chaud maintenant alors qu'il faisait pourtant froid aujourd'hui. Mais il n'avait pas de difficulté à savoir le pourquoi du comment, il suffisait de regarder la bombasse plantée dans son salon ainsi que son sourire charmeur à faire tomber les cœurs. La femme en question examina les environs en s'arrêtant quelques secondes sur l'écran du téléviseur avant de revenir sur Barry, un large sourire confiant aux lèvres.

«Je voulais te voir, c'est tout. Est-ce que tu as un verre d'eau ? J'ai soif.» Emily battit rapidement des cils, une légère moue.

«Euh … Oui oui pas de problème, je te cherche ça.» Confus, Barry cligna des yeux puis fronça les sourcils à sa soudaine froideur.

Elle agissait d'une manière si différente tout à coup et où était passée sa politesse si légendaire ? Etait-elle lunatique ou quelque chose dans le genre ? Il n'avait rien contre ça bien au contraire, il aimait les femmes avec du caractère ! Cela lui rajoutait d'autant plus de glamour. Finalement, ne décelant rien de vraiment anormal avec son comportement, il haussa les épaules puis partit dans la cuisine à la recherche d'un verre d'eau.

 _Vous savez quoi les enfants ? Barry va bientôt mourir et flotter avec nous dans les égouts !_

Barry prit le verre d'eau qu'il venait de verser sans se rendre compte que sa télévision avait été rallumée sur une chaîne d'émission pour les enfants. Il poussa la porte avec son coude mais malencontreusement son pied se prit dans le linge sale qui traînait au mauvais endroit et il bascula en avant, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts d'étonnement. C'était comme si le temps venait de ralentir pour dévoiler une scène très comique digne d'un film humoristique.

Il fonça droit sur Emily puis l'entraina à contre cœur dans sa longue chute sur le sol, le verre d'eau se renversant tout autour d'eux dans plusieurs cercles spectaculaires. Au moment où le dos de la femme frappa le sol, celle-ci reprit sa forme originelle.

Barry s'écrasa maladroitement au-dessus d'Emily comme une patate pourrie puis sa bouche toujours ouverte se colla inintentionellement sur la sienne. Il y eu quelques longues secondes de silence interminable et dans l'immobilité totale, la télévision grésillante derrière eux.

Puis très lentement, d'un glapissement de douleur d'avoir fracassé son front contre celui d'Emily et encore sous le choc de cette impressionnante chute, il rouvrit ses yeux hermétiquement fermés … Pour se retrouver face à un visage de clown très, très mécontent.

Les deux se regardèrent bêtement pendant quelques instants, les mains de Pennywise tenant fermement les hanches de Barry sans le faire exprès après la chute brutale qui les avait tous deux entrainés sur le sol. Le petit humain … Avait posé ses lèvres dégoutantes sur les siennes ! Comment osait-il, ce sale vermicelle !

«GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH» Rugit soudainement Ça dans un cri inhumain, les dents pointues au visage de Barry. Furieusement, il envoya valser l'homme dans les airs d'un coup de bras et dans sa table bordélique au centre du salon.

«Aie !» Croassa Barry dans la douleur atroce lorsque son crâne frappa le pot de crayon.

Il serra fortement les dents, un peu sonné par la violence de la frappe puis rouvrit les yeux pour voir le clown fou bondir sur lui. Ce dernier entoura immédiatement ses mains gantées autour de sa gorge et resserra ses ongles dans son cou pour l'étouffer, de la bave s'écoulante en abondance hors de ses lèvres rubies tirées dans une grimace de rage extrême. Ses yeux orangés étaient entourés d'un cercle rouge sang et son rire de clown emplissait rapidement ses oreilles, en échos avec les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

Le visage de Barry devint vite violet par le manque d'oxygène et même s'il essayait de faire lâcher la prise de Pennywise sur son cou à l'aide de ses mains, il ne relâcha jamais la pression pas même ne vacilla. Il détenait une force inhumaine ! Comment était-ce possible ? Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux furax qu'il était déterminé à le massacrer coûte que coûte.

Juste pour un petit baiser involontaire ? Eh bien … Il lui en fallait peu.

Durant sa panique, Barry vit du coin de l'œil un objet brillant. Son couteau de cuisine ! Merci le bordel ! Il jeta sa main dans sa direction et après avoir eu une bonne emprise sur le manche noir, il l'abattit directement dans le crâne bulbeux du clown au-dessus de lui.

Pennywise relâcha immédiatement sa prise sur le cou de Barry puis gémit misérablement à la douleur lancinante, la bouche tordue dans une grimace effrayante. Il recula un peu de l'homme qui tentait de reprendre son souffle sur la table avec le couteau tranchant encore dans sa main tremblante. Il commençait d'ores et déjà à reprendre des couleurs maintenant que son corps avait à nouveau accès à l'air.

Après une quinte de toux, il redressa la tête vers son agresseur qui peinait à tenir debout maintenant qu'il avait un trou dans le front. Par-dessus son stress, Barry ressentait comme une vague de satisfaction de l'avoir malmené ainsi et s'autorisa même à sourire, à bout de souffle.

Le sang noir s'élevait continuellement dans les airs et flottait autour de la tête de Ça. Ce clown avait une tête monstrueusement difforme mais ce n'était rien comparé à sa grimace exagérée ou encore à cette étrange substance noirâtre immonde. Ses cheveux oranges avaient perdus de leur éclat et tombait tristement sur ses épaules. Pourtant, la créature se releva de toute sa hauteur lorsque le petit humain sans valeur reprit la parole d'une voix grave et menaçante.

«Elle est à moi, tu m'entends ? A moi. Tu n'as aucune chance de l'avoir surtout pas avec ta sale tronche de clown.» Barry souffla puis crispa son visage à la douleur à son cou. Il passa sa main sur la peau sensible qui aura très certainement un hématome demain.

Il avait une de ces poignes !

La lèvre inférieure de Pennywise rentra dans sa bouche pour lui donner un air pathétique tout en poussant quelques gémissements. Il n'était pas particulièrement affecté par les paroles de Barry mais en revanche il avait mal et il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir finir son travail à présent. Surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas quelle était sa plus grande peur et mise à part de la colère et du dégout, l'homme ne dégageait rien d'autre.

Comment ? Tout le monde le craignait dans cette maudite ville !

«Je serais le premier dans son lit.» Marmonna Barry en reprenant une bonne prise sur son couteau. Il le cherchait, c'était évident.

Et même s'il voulait croire en ses paroles, il avait quand même un grand doute sur leur véracité. Toutefois cela semblait fonctionner sur le clown répugnant qui émit un autre grognement d'avertissement. Pensant l'avoir suffisamment confondu, Barry se jeta en avant avec le couteau brandit dans les airs mais Pennywise lui attrapa facilement le bras et le tordit violemment dans l'autre sens.

L'humain ridicule laissa sortir un énorme cri de douleur tandis que l'entité démoniaque jouissait du bruit que faisait l'os en craquant. Il le tenait par le poignet, le couteau à quelques centimètres de sa tête. Il sourit sombrement puis continua de tourner le bras dans le sens inverse, les yeux jaunes dans le visage humide de sueur et agonisant de Barry. Peut-être que cette altercation avec son adversaire ne se finira pas aussi mal tout compte fait.

«Ce sera moi le premier, le seul et unique Pennywise !» Ricana-t-il à pleins poumons en cassant finalement le bras.

Il le libéra ensuite de son emprise pour le laisser sangloter sur son sort avec son bras blessé maintenu contre sa poitrine. Il ne criait plus mais il gémissait entre sa mâchoire serrée, les yeux à mi-clos et la sueur perlant en masse sur son front. Il devait bien admettre qu'il était relativement fort mentalement car tout autre humain aurait beaucoup plus chialé à cette douleur insupportable.

D'accord, il avait affaire à un véritable soldat. Pour cette-fois, il ne le tuera pas par simple respect puis de toute manière il était impuissant.

Pennywise lui donna un bref sourire. Il rampa tranquillement vers l'arrière dans la cave sous l'escalier pour laisser Barry dans sa misère. Lui non plus n'avait plus beaucoup de force et s'il ne se régénérait pas rapidement, cela pourrait lui être fatal.

Alors il glissa lentement dans le noir puis dans les égouts sous Derry, les lamentations de Barry étant une douce mélodie à ses oreilles.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cela faisait pratiquement deux jours depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Depuis l'incident avec Barry pour être exacte.

Emily poussa un long soupire nostalgique puis reposa le cadre photo qu'elle détenait entre ses mains dans le carton sur le sol. Elle était assise sur ses genoux devant une pile de cartons non déballés qui dataient encore de son emménagement dans la ville.

Elle ferma quelques secondes les yeux avant de prendre une profonde inspiration par le nez, sentant son cœur se tordre douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle commençait à s'imaginer le pire pour Pennywise. Et si Barry n'avait pas tenu sa promesse ? Et s'il s'était finalement confronté au clown tueur de Derry ?

Bizarrement, elle s'inquiétait plus pour l'entité que pour Barry lui-même, à son grand désarroi. Elle ne détestait pas l'humain, bien au contraire, mais l'idée que son admirateur ait été blessé lui donnait un mal de ventre terrible.

Après avoir rouvert les yeux elle regarda longuement la fenêtre en face d'elle et à l'extérieur brumeux. Le temps était moche depuis avant-hier. Sans doute à cause de l'humeur morose de l'entité maléfique vivant sous terre. Après tout, il avait également un contrôle sur l'environnement, non ? Ses pouvoirs dépassaient toutes ses espérances.

Ravalant la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, Emily secoua la tête puis continua de fouiller dans son carton. Elle récupéra des anciens livres un peu poussiéreux puis les placèrent sur le côté à sa gauche. Elle les mettra dans sa bibliothèque plus tard. Quelques babioles de collection, des vêtements pour l'hiver qu'elle ne mettra jamais et des appareils électroniques. Elle adorait collectionner des affaires et plus particulièrement des objets de valeurs de différents univers.

Bientôt par manque de courage, Emily s'arrêta dans son déballage après quelques longues minutes puis se releva sur ses jambes qui craquèrent à force de rester dans cette position inconfortable sur le sol. Une grimace subtile passa sur ses traits doux. Elle avait soif dorénavant, alors elle s'étira doucement de tout son long et se tourna pour aller dans sa salle de bain.

Ses pieds nus entrèrent en contact avec la froideur de son carrelage blanc puis aussitôt, un petit frisson se glissa sur ses bras suivit par un sifflement de désapprobation. Emily appréciait rester pieds nus dans sa maison mais là, elle regrettait presque son choix. C'était l'été et pourtant il faisait assez froid ! Peut-être devrait-elle chercher des vêtements un peu plus chauds ? Rien que l'idée l'en rebuta.

Malheureusement, durant sa marche vers sa salle de bain, elle ne vit pas la flaque d'eau sur le sol et lorsque son pied droit entra en contact avec le liquide glissant elle perdit l'équilibre puis bascula en arrière. Son cœur manqua un terrible battement. Inconsciemment, elle ferma les yeux en s'attendant à l'impact douloureux mais qui à sa grande surprise ne vint jamais.

Quelque chose la retenait. Quelque chose de tiède et doux contre son dos.

Revenant tout doucement à ses esprits, Emily rouvrit lentement les yeux quand elle sentit de grandes mains lui tenir fermement les avant-bras. Deux points dérangeant s'enfonçaient dans son dos au niveau de sa colonne vertébrale où elle pouvait sentir un cœur battre dans un rythme paisible.

Elle retint sa respiration, les pulsations de son cœur descendant pour s'accorder à ceux de derrière elle. Sa frayeur venait de disparaître pour laisser place à une sorte de curiosité mélangée à de l'impatience.

Puis elle laissa enfin sortir le souffle qu'elle détenait dans sa poitrine avant de baisser son regard sur les mains gantées tendrement enroulées autour de ses bras nus. Pennywise n'exerçait aucune pression, il la tenait simplement contre lui et respirait même son parfum unique en plongeant son nez peint dans ses cheveux platines.

Il remonta lentement ses pouces sur la peau pâle d'Emily jusqu'à ses biceps en chassant la chair de poule qui s'y était formée. Elle respirait profondément par le nez tandis qu'elle fermait les yeux pour profiter de la soudaine proximité. Elle dégageait de la nervosité qui rivalisait avec la sienne. Une minute, quoi ? Lui nerveux ? Absolument pas ! Ce n'était pas possible mais pourtant … Cela y ressemblait fortement ou du moins il pensait étant donné que ce genre de ressentit lui était étranger.

Emily restait immobile, silencieuse, à sa merci. Il avait un toucher très doux qui pourrait faire douter de sa méchanceté et de sa brutalité. C'était très surprenant. Cette entité avait donc un autre côté qu'il ne semblait montrer qu'à de très rares occasions mais ce n'était pas elle qui allait s'en plaindre.

Oh que non, loin de là.

Le clown abaissa lentement sa tête vers le cou de son compagnon convoité puis prit une autre profonde inspiration en se délectant de l'odeur qu'elle dégageait. Il raffolait de l'odeur de sa peur, mais il vénérait encore plus cette odeur très particulière qu'il n'arrivait pas encore à définir. Par reflexe, Emily pencha doucement la tête sur le côté pour lui faciliter l'accès, se laissant sourire timidement à son approche incertaine.

Mais le charme fut rompu lorsqu'elle sentit quelque chose de gluant couler sur son épaule droite …

Incrédule, elle cligna des yeux puis apporta deux doigts sur la substance étrangère avant de l'approcher de son visage pour se faire une idée de cette dernière. Il s'agissait d'un liquide noirâtre collant très léger qui s'accrochait facilement à ses doigts.

Emily se dégagea subitement de l'emprise de Pennywise et le regarda pour la première fois en deux jours. Elle eut un vent de panique. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur en voyant un trou béat au milieu du grand front du clown où s'écoulait ledit liquide étrange. Une blessure assez moche qui semblait dater de plusieurs heures déjà à cause des craquelures sèches qui l'entourait.

«Mon Dieu …» Réussit-elle à murmurer en posant ses mains sur sa bouche, choquée.

En réponse, Pennywise lui offrit son célèbre sourire macabre, les yeux oranges fixés dans les siens sidérés. Mais même en travers son sourire Emily pouvait y déceler de la douleur qu'il cachait du mieux qu'il pouvait avec cette expression contradictoire. Le liquide qui semblait être en fait son sang avait coulé sur plus de la moitié de son visage ainsi que dans ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air encore plus glauque.

«Merde ! Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?!» S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement pour aller vers son petit placard blanc dans la salle de bain où elle gardait précieusement sa pharmacie personnelle.

Juste au cas où.

«Barry … Barry est le responsable !» Chantonna Pennywise d'un gloussement.

Certes, il avait mal, mais il profitait aussi de la situation pour avoir toute l'attention sur lui. Et qui sait, peut-être qu'Emily allait tuer Barry à sa place ? Pour se venger de cette blessure immonde ?

Rien que l'idée lui plaisait énormément et lui donnait une grande satisfaction ainsi qu'une sorte d'excitation. Son compagnon dévoué à lui, le protégeant des mauvaises intentions des humains. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Mais un rêve qui lui faisait beaucoup d'effets effectivement.

Emily, après avoir ramassé ce qu'elle cherchait désespérément dans le placard s'approcha à grandes enjambées de Pennywise toujours debout dans le couloir. Elle le regarda sceptiquement avec un sourcil arqué puis lui prit le bras et l'entraîna avec elle vers sa chambre à coucher sans jamais regarder en arrière.

Elle l'assit sans douceur sur le matelas rebondissant, leva un produit pharmaceutique humain inutile puis se pencha vers son visage avec ce spray antiseptique. Elle mit quelques pulvérisations sur sa plaie en espérant que cela fasse effet. Pennywise sourit une fois de plus à sa tentative infructueuse de le guérir avec ce genre de procédé obsolète, le cœur se serrant agréablement. Il était une entité. Tout ce qui avait été créé par les humains était totalement inefficace sur lui.

Cependant, il cligna des yeux quand la froideur du produit entra en contact avec son crâne et que cela engendra des piqures.

Ensuite, elle passa soigneusement un chiffon humide sur les traînées noirâtres sur son visage et pour finir, elle colla un petit pansement sur le trou en forme de fente. C'était vraiment drôle pour Ça. Il voulait rire pour sa légère stupidité mais il se ravisa par crainte de représailles ou simplement par peur de la vexer.

«Voilà, je pense que maintenant c'est bon. Mieux ?» Dit-elle fièrement en s'éloignant et en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, le regard satisfait sur Pennywise.

«Oui, c'est mieux.» Répéta-t-il avec son sourire immense. Elle avait encore de son sang sur ses vêtements et même un peu dans ses cheveux blonds platine, ce qui créait un harmonieux contraste.

«Je sais très bien que tu as entendu la conversation que j'ai eu avec Barry. Et cela s'applique à toi aussi, Pennywise. Je ne veux pas de bagarre entre vous, c'est une cause perdue ! Ça ne vaut pas la peine. Alors je veux que tu me promette de ne plus chercher les embrouilles.» Commanda-t-elle sévèrement en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine, un sourcil noir levé.

Le sourire de Pennywise mourut lentement tandis qu'il admirait la beauté en face de lui. Absolument tout d'elle lui plaisait, même dans cette forme primitive qu'il commençait également à apprécier au fil du temps mais uniquement sur elle ! Tout à coup, il cligna bêtement des yeux, revenant au présent lorsque la femelle en face de lui se racla bruyamment la gorge.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait dit déjà ? Quelque chose avec l'homme qui puait ? Peu-importe. Il allait lui promettre comme ça elle le laisse tranquille.

«Oui oui je promets ! Le clown dansant promet toujours !» Répondit-il joyeusement en secouant son costume pour faire retentir ses petites clochettes. Ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un bleu glacial et son sourire un peu plus sympathique.

«Bien.» Déclara Emily après quelques secondes à observer le visage de Ça pour voir s'il mentait.

Elle savait qu'il n'allait pas tenir sa promesse, il était un tueur sadique après tout ! Mais s'il brisait sa promesse elle pourrait lui donner mauvaise conscience. Son froncement de sourcils s'approfondit au moment où l'œil gauche de Pennywise tourna à l'intérieur de sa tête et que son visage devint à nouveau platonique, un petit son étranglé sortant de ses lèvres entre ouvertes.

Sans même laisser le temps à Emily de lui demander ce qui se passait, il disparut.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les soirées pyjamas entre potes, il n'y avait rien de mieux au monde pour se fendre la poire ! Du moins c'était l'idée fondée qu'avait Richie en allant chez Eddie pour la nuit.

C'était soit chez Bill soit chez Eddie et la réponse était vite venue à la bouche de Richie car restons honnête, Bill n'avait pas la tête à rire en ce moment. Et la cause était tout à fait normale. Personne ne lui en voulait, en aucune façon. Alors le voici dans la chambre de son meilleur pote Eddie déjà en train de se marrer pour un rien.

Les deux garçons avaient construit un tipi avec la grande couverture du lit et se cachaient à l'intérieur muni d'une simple lampe de poche pour projeter des ombres chinoises. Ils rigolaient en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible parce que tout le monde connaissait la mère d'Eddie. Cette femme flippante et colérique ne supportait pas le bruit, ni rien d'autre d'ailleurs. Pas même de voir son propre fils s'amuser avec ses amis ou dans la nature qu'elle considérait être un nid à bactéries géant.

«Je pense que nous avons là un spécimen bien rarissime ! Matte-moi un peu cette poitrine.» Ricana Eddie en posant son index sur l'image d'une femme à moitié nue.

«Jésouille ! Non. Regarde plutôt celle-là ! Elle pourrait écraser des pastèques avec ses gros nichons !» S'écria Richie d'une manière outrée en désignant une autre femme sur la page voisine du magazine pornographique. Il l'avait récupéré dans les toilettes, dans la planque personnelle de son paternel.

«Je préfère l'autre, elle a l'air moins agressive …» Eddie déglutit puis secoua la tête.

Rien que d'avoir l'image de la femme avec les pastèques lui donnait la gerbe. Richie remonta ses lunettes sur son nez avant de pencher la tête vers lui d'une manière ludique.

«Ouais mais toi, tu n'y connais que dalle en nana ! Les femmes veulent un vrai homme qui ne perd pas ses boules à la moindre provocation. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire ?» Nargua ce dernier avec un petit sourire narquois. Il faisait bien sûr allusion au premier contact entre le clown et Eddie.

«Ta gueule Richie ! Toi t'es pas mieux en essayant de draguer Emily !» Rétorqua méchamment Eddie en levant les yeux au ciel.

«Peut-être mais elle, elle a un putain de beau physique … Les formes parfaites là où il faut. Dommage qu'elle ne choisit pas son homme par la taille du zgeg, j'aurais gagné les doigts dans le nez.» Se vanta Richie, ce qui entraîna Eddie à glousser jusqu'à ce que les deux adolescents ne sombrent dans un rire sincère.

 _Clic_

«C'était quoi ça ?» Demanda soudainement Richie en se redressant, les lunettes de travers sur son visage.

«Rien, c'est juste Globulusse. Mon cochon d'Inde. Ben alors Richie ? Toi aussi tu perds tes boules ?» Rigola Eddie en pointant son doigt au visage dorénavant inquiet de son pote. Le garçon frappa sa main loin de lui puis soupira d'agacement en remettant aussitôt en place ses lunettes sur son nez.

 _Gling gling_

Les deux se regardèrent avec de grands yeux choqués tandis que le son de clochettes retentit juste à côté de la tente qu'ils avaient construite plus tôt. Ce n'était pas le cochon d'Inde, d'après le visage paniqué d'Eddie mais autre chose qu'ils ne préféraient même pas imaginer.

Richie leva sa main puis posa son index contre ses lèvres en signe de silence pour Eddie qui commençait lentement à suffoquer à cause du stress. Pour une fois, il espérait sincèrement que c'était la mère d'Eddie qui voulait leur faire une blague pour les punir à cause du bruit qu'ils faisaient depuis tout à l'heure. Sauf que la porte de la chambre ne s'était pas ouverte. A leur plus grande horreur.

Les clochettes retentirent une fois de plus mais encore plus proche d'eux, juste dans le coin droit de la pièce. La lampe de poche maintenue entre les deux garçons grésilla puis finit par s'éteindre par inadvertance sans aucune raison apparente.

Dans le noir profond de la chambre, seules leurs respirations bruyantes pouvaient être entendues. C'était le calme avant la tempête. Sortant enfin de son état second, Eddie se précipita ensuite pour rallumer la lampe d'une pression sur le gros bouton. Il appuya frénétiquement dessus, baignant ainsi la tente dans la lumière.

«PUTAIN DE MERDE !» Hurla Richie en tombant à la renverse quand il vit le clown tueur souriant assis en tailleur au milieu du tipi.

Subitement, la créature effrayante perdit son petit sourire amusé. Mais avant que l'un des deux garçons ne puissent faire le moindre mouvement il attrapa hâtivement Eddie puis le tira avec lui par les jambes vers le dessous du lit. Richie prit de justesse les poignets d'Eddie avant qu'il ne disparaisse sous le lit avec le clown tueur et tira de toutes ses forces dans le sens inverse, les deux criants de terreur.

«Voilà le retour du clown stalkeur possessif et amoureux !» Cria encore et encore Richie en tirant son ami en panique. Les ongles de Pennywise s'enfoncèrent dans la chair des mollets du gamin asthmatique avant qu'il ne laissa sortir un rire machiavélique à la peur qu'éprouvaient les deux gosses.

Délicieux.

«RICHIE ! Aide-moi !» Hurla Eddie avec effroi en regardant le visage blafard de son ami courageux. Il avait super mal à cause de la pression qu'exerçait le clown sur ses chevilles.

«Laisse filer mon garçon, ou j'te fends ton crâne épais ! Je l'jure par Jai-sus ! Lâche-le tout de suite, bâtard, ou tu auras ton propre cul pour déjeuner !» Récita Richie sans vraiment y réfléchir à deux fois. C'était toute cette fichue mascarade qui lui foutait une trouille monstre qui lui faisait dire des âneries pareilles !

A la surprise des deux garçons, Pennywise relâcha Eddie pour disparaitre sous le lit.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent stupidement sans rien dire, leurs souffles effrénés, puis ne perdirent pas une seule seconde de plus pour courir à la porte de la chambre sans un dernier regard en arrière. Car ils avaient bien trop peur d'y voir quelque chose voyons ! Ils descendirent les marches de l'escalier deux par deux en hurlant jusqu'à atteindre la chambre de la mère d'Eddie qui par chance n'était pas fermée à double tour.

Le clown regarda les deux enfants s'enfuir du dessous du lit, les yeux jaunes brillants dans la noirceur.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture ! Merci pour les votes et les commentaires toujours aussi encourageants !

Défis **Ça** **9** :

ODemonkillO - Placement des mots Globulusse et Patate pourrie.

Dj83 - Pennywise et Barry s'embrassent de manière totalement involontaire pour leur plus grand malheur + ajout de «Jésouille» ainsi que cette phrase «Laisse filer, mon garçon, ou j'te fends ton crâne épais ! Je l'jure par Jai-sus ! Lâche-le tout de suite, bâtard, ou tu auras ton propre cul pour déjeuner !»

PlumesBlanches - Pennywise qui se déguise en licorne et fait un arc-en-ciel.

Ladydiana666 - Quelqu'un qui balance «Voilà le retour du clown tueur stalkeur possessif et amoureux !»

RukoYoru - Emily qui glisse sur le carrelage de sa salle de bain et tombe en arrière dans Pennywise.

A bientôt, VP


	11. Ça 10

Navrée pour ce chapitre extra grand mais avec la correction et la réécriture … C'était inévitable vous vous en doutez bien :/

D'ailleurs vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et apprécier cette fanfiction, je ne dirais jamais assez merci. Je continue bien évidemment à vous encourager de me donner vos idées/défis ainsi que vos votes et commentaires !

Bon, pour que vous soyez quand même au courant, je vais mettre beaucoup de musique dans cette fic. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'aime ça voilà pourquoi. J'ai aussi le droit à mon fun XD puis, je trouve que ça colle bien ici.

\- Questions du jour : Votre film favori ? Votre musique préférée du moment ?

Titres des chansons utilisées ici - With or Without & I still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For de U2.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **10**

«Bon, récapitulons. Je frappe et on demande si elle peut nous aider ? C'est pas un peu con comme plan ?» Demanda Stanley d'un air inquiet en regardant derrière son épaule au reste du groupe sur la pelouse.

Le clan des ratés avait décidé à l'unanimité de demander à la nouvelle du quartier de l'aide concernant leur gros problème, le clown maléfique des égouts. Ils savaient que la femme avait vu le clown à maintes reprises et qu'elle avait un étrange pouvoir sur lui. Un pouvoir d'attraction qui la protégeait du mal ainsi que de ses mauvaises intentions. Si seulement les enfants avaient ce même don … Bon nombre d'entre eux ne seraient peut-être pas morts ou disparus aujourd'hui.

«Non ce n'est pas con Stan, c'est juste débile c'est tout.» Soupira Beverly qui leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était actuellement appuyée contre la boite aux lettres en métal à la limite du terrain de la maison d'Emily, Ben à ses côtés et silencieux comme la plupart du temps.

«N-nous devons quand même essayer Bev. Elle pourrait être notre seule et unique chance de défaire Ça. Il faut le faire p-pour Georgie et p-pour tous les autres aussi.» Bill déglutit difficilement en prenant un pas de plus sur le porche à côté de Stanley.

Il y avait aussi Richie et Eddie mais ces deux-là ne bougeaient pas de leur position, plantés au milieu du jardin bien entretenu. Ils regardaient nerveusement entre Bill et Beverly pour savoir lequel des deux allaient avoir le dernier mot sur cette histoire. C'était amusant à regarder mais aussi stressant à cause de tout ce suspens. Le seul qui n'était pas présent aujourd'hui c'était Mike mais lui, même pas la peine d'essayer de le faire venir auprès de la femme qu'il considérait comme être le diable en personne.

Version féminine bien-sûr.

«Il y a certainement un autre moyen de défaire Ça, Bill ! Je n'ai aucune confiance en cette femme.» Rétorqua sèchement Beverly en se redressant contre la boite aux lettres, les sourcils froncés et les yeux plissés à la porte d'entrée blanche. Sceptique.

«Mais nous n'avons pas le c-choix Beverly ! Il f-faut au moins que l'on essaie.» S'obstina Bill, le menton tremblotant sous le poids de ses émotions.

«Wow du calme vous deux ! Sur ce coup-là je suis plutôt du même avis que Bev. Je ne pense pas qu'elle pourrait nous aider, c'est bien trop dangereux. On est des gamins et nous sommes en plein mois de Juillet. On devrait être en train de s'amuser Bill … Au lieu de faire le travail des grands.» S'exprima pour la première fois Richie louchant face au soleil de plomb.

Bill rabaissa sa tête vers le sol puis se mit à réfléchir longuement. Etait-ce une si mauvaise idée de venir ici ? Même si presque la totalité du clan était contre son idée ils étaient quand même tous là avec lui dans le jardin d'Emily … Donc malgré leur peur et leurs incertitudes ils le soutenaient. Cela lui donna un regain d'espoir et de courage qu'il ne sera jamais seul durant ses décisions plus ou moins périlleuses.

«Moi je reste neutre sur ce coup. Car elle m'a quand même aidé lorsque le lépreux voulais manger mes pilules.» Eddie haussa les épaules, un petit sourire timide aux lèvres.

«Comme c'est mignon ! Au moins toi ce n'est pas un putain de clown qui te harcèle presque tous les jours ! Bon ça suffit. Je me tire d'ici, c'est trop débile comme plan !» Râla Richie en jetant dédaigneusement son bras vers Eddie, Stan et Bill.

«Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Richie ? Tu n'as plus envie de voir ta petite amie ?» Se moqua Stanley d'un sourire sournois, faisant ainsi rire Beverly et Ben.

«Pas quand la femme en question est aussi convoitée par une bouche en vagin d'extraterrestre ! Et épargne-moi ton humour satirique !» Hurla le garçon aux lunettes dans la colère vive en se retournant pour rejoindre la sécurité de la rue. Manque de pot, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit et une Emily confuse passa la tête à l'extérieur.

«Je … Peux vous aider ?» Demanda-t-elle confusément, un petit sourire perplexe sur ses lèvres rouges. Elle regarda entre les deux garçons sur les marches de sa terrasse qu'elle reconnaissait étant Bill Denbrough et Stanley Uris.

Richie se figea instantanément dans ses pas tandis que les autres autour se regardèrent tous avec des expressions embarrassées et timides, même Beverly la seule fille du groupe. Ils ne s'étaient aucunement attendus à ce qu'Emily n'ouvre la porte. Surtout pas après ce que venait de crier cet imbécile sans cervelle de Richie !

«Euh … Bonjour Madame.» S'engagea Stanley en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il leva les yeux vers Bill puis l'implora du regard de dire quelque chose à sa place.

Emily s'appuya contre le chambranle de sa porte d'entrée et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine pendant qu'elle regardait entre chaque enfant éparpillés un peu partout sur sa belle pelouse verdoyante. Elle haussa un sourcil, attendant patiemment des explications de ces invités surprises qui n'avaient pas l'air enclin à prendre cette initiative. Ce fut Richie qui parla la seconde suivante, au plus grand damne des autres.

«Nous sommes là pour vous demander de … Venir à la fête de demain soir ! Oui, c'est ça. C'est une fête super cool qu'organise les musiciens de Derry et bon sang, vous êtes la plus belle créature que je n'ai jamais vue de toute ma vie !» Roucoula-t-il en posant sa main au-dessus de son cœur, le visage rêveur.

«Crétin …» Murmura Beverly en frappant aussitôt une main contre son front.

«Une fête … Oui, oui ! Une fête trop géniale avec de la musique et de la danse et pleins d'autres trucs cool …» Poursuivit rapidement Eddie d'un hochement de tête excité, ses mains moites serrant son short beige dans une poigne serrée.

Bill leva les yeux au ciel puis soupira fortement à ce que venait de dire ses deux amis sous le coup de la pression. Des bêtises et encore des bêtises ! Quelle bande d'idiot. Au lieu de suivre le plan initial à la lettre et demander de l'aide à la femme mystérieuse … En pensant à elle, il jeta un petit coup d'œil timide à Emily puis se sentit légèrement rougir en voyant ses vêtements un peu courts … N'avait-elle pas d'habits à sa taille dans son armoire ?

Emily quant à elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Richie et Eddie, perplexe par leur drôle de demande. Son front se sillonna tandis que les deux garçons en question se poinçonnaient leurs coudes dans les côtes plus ou moins discrètement, un grand sourire exagéré aux lèvres. Etait-ce réellement pour cela qu'ils étaient tous venus jusqu'ici, pour lui demander de venir à la fête de la ville ? L'ironie.

«Bon les gars, on y va ?» S'impatienta Beverly en se retournant avec Ben, direction le centre-ville.

S'en était trop pour elle. Trop de ridicule en une seule journée.

Eddie et Richie continuèrent de bafouiller des conneries les unes après les autres et après que Stanley les poussèrent violemment en direction de la rue, Bill prit son courage à deux mains comme l'autre fois. Il se racla nerveusement la gorge, le cœur battant un peu plus vite dans sa poitrine. Ses mains étaient humides sous la tension mais finalement il se redressa face à Emily qui riait doucement sous son souffle.

«Je souhaiterais que vous veniez c-chez moi tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de votre aide. N-nous avons t-tous besoin de votre aide. S'il vous plaît.» Bégaya Bill mais malgré cela, il gardait la tête haute.

Le visage d'Emily devint soudainement impassible pendant qu'elle fixait longuement le garçon sur son paillasson. Elle avait bien entendue l'urgence dans le ton de sa voix défaillante. Ils étaient donc là pour une autre raison et elle pensait savoir de laquelle il s'agissait. Elle jeta quelques brefs coups d'œil autour de sa maison pour s'assurer que personne n'était aux alentours avant de se pencher vers Bill pour lui dire quelque chose à voix basse.

«Je serais là dans quinze minutes.» Enfin, Emily chassa l'adolescent qu'elle trouvait adorable loin de sa maison et loin des regards indiscrets.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La maison des Denbrough était assez jolie à regarder avec un petit jardin entretenu comme le sien et le gazon correctement tondu aux centimètres près.

Emily retira lentement ses lunettes de soleil loin de son regard observateur, les mains posées à ses hanches pendant que ses yeux noirs passaient en revue chaque détail de la maison. La radio de sa bien sympathique voiture s'éteignit toute seule lorsqu'elle prit un pas vers le garage ouvert. Il y avait le vélo argent de Bill jeté nonchalamment dans un coin et une immense maquette avec des tuyaux jaunes posée sur la table de travail.

Il s'agissait en fait d'un garage de bricoleur car plusieurs outils divers jonchaient les murs ainsi que le grand établi dans le coin à sa droite. Tient, un bateau en court de construction accroché sur le mur. Cet endroit lui faisait penser à un garage d'ébéniste ou peut-être un menuisier d'après les nombreuses planches de bois et les copeaux au sol.

De petites particules de poussières flottaient dans l'air. En regardant de plus près, elle remarqua que la grande maquette en face d'elle sur l'une des tables était en fait une représentation des égouts de Derry. D'un sourire chagriné, Emily prit un pas de plus mais s'arrêta quand la porte sur sa gauche s'ouvrit et que Bill apparut à l'embrasure.

«Bonjour. V-venez, vous pouvez entrer.» Dit-il en la regardant avec méfiance mais en désignant le couloir derrière lui.

Il laissa la porte grande ouverte pour qu'elle le suive puis pénétra rapidement dans la maison sombre et silencieuse, Emily sur ses traces. Elle monta les escaliers en bois jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne débouche dans un grand salon qui semblait avoir été laissé à l'abandon. Les fenêtres étaient barricadées, certains meubles couverts d'un voile blanc. Mais qui pouvait vraiment leur reprocher après ce qui s'était produit il y a environ six mois de cela ? Pauvre petit enfant … Néanmoins la maison paraissait propre et saine.

Ce fût alors qu'elle vit qu'un beau et grand piano noir était dans une pièce en retrait du salon avec l'un de ces draps blancs recouvrant sa surface lisse.

Comme prise par la soudaine force d'un aimant, Emily s'approcha du grand piano puis ouvrit le couvercle qui protégeait les touches blanches et noires. Elle ne pouvait décrocher son regard de ce dernier. Doucement et avec hésitation, elle passa ses doigts tremblants sur les touches avant de se laisser sourire quand des souvenirs lui réapparurent en mémoire. Des souvenirs d'une autre époque, la nostalgie.

«Ne touchez pas à ça, s'il vous p-plait. Il est à ma mère.» Demanda poliment Bill, un soupçon de peur dans sa voix. Il n'avait pas peur qu'elle l'abime mais il craignait que si par malchance ses parents rentraient plus tôt du travail et la voyaient en train de toucher aux affaires personnelles, il serait mort.

«J'ai le même chez moi. J'adore cet instrument, il me rappelle tant de souvenirs…» Répondit mystérieusement la femme aux cheveux platines, ignorant ainsi les paroles du garçon. Elle appuya enfin sur les touches puis joua la douce mélodie de la lettre à Elise.

Mais tout à coup, sans raison apparente, elle s'arrêta de jouer puis referma aussitôt le couvercle, les sourcils creusés et les mains agitées. Elle prit une profonde inspiration en fermant un instant les yeux pour les rouvrir après quelques secondes dans le silence constant et enfin regarder Bill d'un léger sourire forcé.

«Tu voulais me demander quelque chose, n'est-ce pas ?» Emily avala à la douleur sourde dans son cœur avant de croiser ses mains devant elle pour couvrir ses tremblements inexplicables.

Bill déglutit tranquillement, les yeux passant significativement du piano à la femme étrange en face de lui. Il se sentait un peu perdu après avoir été témoins de cette scène. Avait-elle elle aussi des souvenirs douloureux qui accompagnaient cette mélodie ? Comme lui avec sa mère qui en jouait quand Georgie était encore là ? Il se mit alors à hocher timidement la tête puis prit un pas en avant, lui-même nerveux après avoir vu cette réaction surprenante.

«L-le clown. Vous le voyez comme nous.» Ce n'était pas une question mais une affirmation. Emily se crispa mais Bill poursuivit sur ce même ton accusateur.

«Je sais que vous le voyez. Il hante mes amis et … Moi aussi. Il essaie sans arrêt de n-nous faire peur et j'ai besoin de votre aide pour l-l'arrêter.» Plaida le garçon qui laissa sortir un soupir éprouvant une fois la fin de sa phrase sortie.

Enfin, il l'avait dit !

Mais n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de la femme à court de mot en face de lui, il continua de sortir ce qu'il avait sur le cœur sans considérer ses paroles et leurs impacts.

«Ce monstre tue les enfants de Derry. Il a tué mon p-petit frère, Georgie.» Renifla ce dernier d'un chuchotement, les larmes naissantes dans ses yeux bruns malheureux. Il n'aimait pas paraître aussi fragile, surtout pas face à une inconnue mais il ne pouvait juste plus le contenir après tout ce temps.

«Bill …» Tenta d'interrompre Emily dans l'urgence, une main tendue vers le jeune garçon tremblant de haine et de tristesse. Cette vision lui brisait le cœur et entraînait la chute de ses propres larmes.

«S'il vous p-p-plaît ! Vous êtes la seule personne qui pourrait l'arrêter … Vous avez un p-pouvoir sur lui, vous pouvez nous aider !» Insista Bill en versant de grosses larmes sur ses joues, le regard débordant d'espoir.

Le visage d'Emily s'assombrit nettement pendant qu'elle considérait le pauvre garçon mentalement brisé. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser l'âme souffrante de Bill, surprise par ses plaidoiries. Toutes ses émotions se reflétaient sur son jeune visage, malmenant un peu plus son cœur. Mais le pire du pire c'était qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire pour que Pennywise n'attaque plus les enfants de Derry. Elle voulait les aider, vraiment, mais elle ne savait pas comment ni par quels moyens.

«Bill ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» Demanda soudainement une voix masculine.

Bill renifla puis passa furieusement une main sur ses yeux rougis par les larmes avant de se retourner vers son père très inquiet. Avec toute cette agitation, ni le garçon ni Emily n'avaient entendu la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

«Bonjour Monsieur Denbrough. Permettez-moi de me présenter, je suis Emily-» Débuta Emily en tendant une main vers l'homme qui la dévisageait mais qui la coupa brusquement.

«Je sais parfaitement qui vous êtes. Je vous prierais de ne plus revenir ici, vous me comprenez ? Et ne vous approchez plus mon fils ! Nous avons déjà assez de soucis comme ça !» Gronda fortement Monsieur Denbrough en prenant Bill dans ses bras.

Emily cligna des yeux au ton acerbe que portait le père de Bill à son égard. Elle ne le connaissait pas mais celui-ci semblait la connaître. Plutôt bizarre. Pourtant ils ne s'étaient encore jamais parlés ni même véritablement rencontrés depuis qu'elle avait emménagé ici. Cette froideur venait certainement des ragots qui se racontaient un peu partout dans la ville à son sujet ou peut-être aussi de ce policier insistant. Une petite pointe de douleur pinça son cœur alors qu'elle était une fois encore jugée sans aucunes raisons.

Emily regarda une dernière fois Bill dans les bras de son père qui lui lançait un regard d'excuse. Puis après lui avoir offert un dernier petit sourire conciliant, elle quitta sans plus tarder la maison des Denbrough. Elle allait faire de son mieux pour éloigner le clown des enfants même si elle ignorait encore par quel moyen. C'était une promesse silencieuse qu'elle faisait au garçon très courageux du nom de Bill.

Elle traversa rapidement la route jusqu'à sa voiture et partit sans plus tarder vers une nouvelle destination, sous le regard désapprobateur d'Oscar de l'autre côté de la chaussée dans sa voiture de police.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après le fâcheux incident avec le clown démoniaque, Barry craignait de plus en plus pour sa vie. Il ne sortait plus de sa maison, il avait peur que cette espèce de fou furieux ne vienne le bouffer si il posait ne serait-ce qu'un pied dehors.

Il regarda rapidement derrière son rideau blanc à la rue calme et ensoleillée. Il scrutait toutes les demi-heures environ, s'attendant à voir apparaître le clown aux cheveux de feu à tout moment. Lentement, il posa sa main sur son bras bandé puis grimaça à la douleur, un rappel cruel qu'il n'était pas le seul prétendant à Emily. Ses yeux bruns anxieux quittèrent la vitre lorsque le téléphone derrière lui sonna à plusieurs reprises.

Barry se déplaça donc vers ce dernier sur la commode en donnant une tape amicale à la tête de son chien sur son passage jusqu'à ce qu'il ne prenne le téléphone en main. Aux grognements de Tobby, il posa son index sur ses lèvres, lui sommant d'arrêter. Après s'être raclé la gorge à son interlocuteur demeurant silencieux à l'autre bout de la ligne, il se présenta poliment. Mais personne ne lui répondit, seules quelques interférences.

«Allô ?» Dit-il, les sourcils se creusant progressivement.

Personne ne répondait de l'autre côté donc il fût contraint de raccrocher sans plus tarder. Peut-être qu'il s'agissait simplement d'un faux numéro ? Cependant, le téléphone sonna une nouvelle fois et Barry décrocha prestement en se présentant comme tout à l'heure sauf qu'il n'y avait personne qui s'annonçait de l'autre côté. Encore. Mais qui lui faisait des blagues de mauvais goûts ?! Sales gosses.

Tandis qu'il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, furieux, une voix à glacer le sang résonna dans le téléphone.

 _Je suis Barry et j'adooooore les enfannnnts ! Niark niark !_

«Non mais Allô ! Qui est-ce ?» Hurla Barry d'agacement, les doigts serrant fortement le téléphone.

 _Ta mère !_ Gronda la voix de l'autre côté.

«Fils de pute ! Raccroche tout de suite, tu m'entends ?! Attend un peu que je te chope, ordure !» S'énerva Barry lorsqu'il comprit que c'était en fait le clown qui lui jouait un mauvais tour.

 _Toi d'abord, Barry ! Tes heures sont comptées à présent ! Il ne te reste plus que sept jours à vivre !_ Ricana Pennywise d'une voix enfantine.

«Ta gueule trou du cul !» Grogna Barry, les jointures de ses doigts devenant blanches à cause de la force qu'il exerçait sur son pauvre téléphone.

«Barry chou ?! Comment oses-tu me parler comme ça ?» La voix de Pennywise avait disparue de l'autre côté de la ligne pour laisser place à celle de sa mère.

«Maman ?!» S'étonna-t-il, une main sur sa bouche et les yeux ronds. Merde ! Il s'était payé de sa tête !

Barry grogna puis raccrocha sans délais le téléphone, le teint blafard après avoir parlé de la sorte à sa propre mère. Il frappa son poing valide contre le mur puis se jura de s'excuser auprès d'elle un peu plus tard dans la journée. Mais là, il devait d'abord se calmer les nerfs et éventuellement boire un coup aussi pour oublier ces regrettables évènements.

L'enfoiré de clown, il ne payait rien pour attendre !

Il se laissa gémir ouvertement lorsque quelqu'un frappa ensuite à sa porte d'entrée. Bon sang, ce n'était décidément pas sa journée. Il pourrait presque parier que c'était le clown qui venait lui rendre une autre visite sauf qu'il n'avait plus la tête à ça maintenant. Mais pour en avoir le cœur net, il s'approcha de la porte pour l'ouvrir et faire face à celui ou celle qui venait l'emmerder, une expression blasée sur son visage lisse de toute peur.

«AHH !» Beugla-t-il en refermant aussitôt la porte au nez de la personne sur sa paillasse. Il s'adossa contre la porte en bois puis couvrit sa bouche pour étouffer ses cris de surprise.

C'était le clown ! Le clown déguisé en Emily !

«Barry ? Qu'est-ce qui te prends merde ! Tu m'as pété le nez, idiot !» S'indigna Emily de l'autre côté de la porte, sa voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du bois.

Barry fronça les sourcils, ce n'était pas le clown débilos. Il ne se comportait pas de cette façon ni ne parlait avec autant de venin dans sa voix, du moins pas avec autant de férocité. Non, il était bien moins expressif. Emily … Merde, le con ! Il se retira précipitamment de la porte puis l'ouvrit tout aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait fermée, les yeux larges de stupeur en s'apercevant qu'effectivement, Emily se tenait le nez ensanglanté.

«Oh non, je suis terriblement désolé ! Merde Emily, je ne savais pas que c'était toi !» S'excusa-t-il en mettant ses mains sur les bras de la jeune femme, le visage rempli de culpabilité à ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

«Quoi ?! Mais comment as-tu fait pour ne pas me reconnaitre à la fin ?» S'hébéta Emily en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, les traits plissés dans la douleur. Elle resserra sa main autour de son nez puis poussa un petit gémissement.

Sans rien dire d'autre, Barry courut chercher un morceau de sopalin dans la cuisine. Dans sa tête, c'était le chaos. Il avait l'impression de perdre la boule depuis qu'il avait vu ce crétin de clown jaloux de sa relation privilégiée ! Il le tendit ensuite à Emily pour calmer son nez palpitant.

Pendant qu'elle enroulait l'essuie-tout sur la zone douloureuse, il continua de lui offrir des excuses jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se calme ainsi que son nez maintenant rougit par le sang coagulé. Les deux s'installèrent sur le canapé vert dans le salon, un silence maladroit entre eux. Barry regarda fixement ses genoux tout en réfléchissant à une approche pour tenter de briser le malaise délicat.

«Qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ?» S'en chargea finalement Emily, la mine renfrognée.

 _Ah, oui le bras._ Se dit-il en détournant honteusement les yeux.

Voilà le parfait sujet à aborder avec elle. C'était du sarcasme. Il n'allait certainement pas lui dire ce qui c'était réellement produit ou elle le tuera pour avoir osé briser sa promesse avec ce maudit clown. Barry déglutit puis examina son bras emballé dans un plâtre.

«Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, rien de bien grave. Tu voulais me voir ?» Changea-t-il de sujet en se raclant sa gorge, espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas avec son bras.

«Oui. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais faire un petit tour avec moi en ville ? Je m'ennuie toute seule chez moi. Donc je me suis dit, pourquoi pas ?» Emily retira le sopalin de son nez et grimaça. Heureusement qu'elle ne saignait plus ! Néanmoins, elle siffla de douleur lorsqu'elle posa un doigt sur son nez et qu'elle sentit une vive douleur.

«Ouais d'accord, avec grand plaisir ! Encore désolé pour ça … Ce n'était pas voulu. Je m'en veux terriblement. Je crois que je perds un peu la tête en ce moment.» Rit tristement Barry en évitant le contact visuel avec elle. Il priait pour qu'il ne lui ait pas cassé le nez où le clown le retournera comme une chaussette pour avoir fait du mal à sa chérie …

«De l'histoire ancienne.» Emily fit une petite moue puis haussa les épaules avant de se lever et de sortir avec Barry.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il y avait du monde à l'extérieur aujourd'hui qui profitait du soleil et de la chaleur d'été. Les habitants de Derry trouvaient encore du réconfort malgré les nombreuses disparitions, fort heureusement pour eux.

Emily et Barry quant à eux marchèrent tranquillement sur le trottoir tout en se racontant les dernières nouvelles. Les gens qu'ils croisaient les regardaient soit mal soit avec un petit sourire poli. L'un des deux. Des choses négatives se racontaient derrière leurs dos mais ils n'y prêtaient pas une grande attention à ce qu'ils disaient car c'était sans réelle importance finalement.

Emily écouta attentivement l'histoire de Barry tout en regardant fixement devant elle, presque l'air d'être noyée par tout ce monde. Elle avait pourtant l'habitude de se retrouver en société, hors aujourd'hui était un jour particulier. C'était peut-être à cause de la présence envahissante de Barry ? L'homme à côté d'elle radotait à cause de son soit disant accident avec son bras mais son esprit était bien loin de ce qu'il lui disait.

Soudainement, les poils de son cou se dressèrent et son cœur commença à battre un peu plus farouchement. Elle sentait un regard pesant à l'arrière de sa tête. Emily déglutit puis se tourna lentement vers la personne qui la regardait avec autant d'insistance. Son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge. Il s'agissait du même homme qu'elle avait aperçu dans le reflet de son miroir plusieurs jours auparavant. L'homme qui s'était ensuite transformé en Pennywise quand elle lui avait enfin fait face.

Il la regardait de la même façon que le clown, un grand sourire sinistre et des yeux luisant de malice. Les gens qui passaient à côté de lui ne semblaient pas se rendre compte qu'il était là, comme s'il n'existait pas pour eux. Etait-il invisible ?

Emily cligna des yeux puis referma la bouche, le cœur battant dans ses oreilles, allant jusqu'à oublier la présence de Barry qui continuait de parler à côté d'elle. Elle lança un petit sourire enjôleur à l'inconnu plus loin qui restait immobile.

Barry, qui se sentait soudainement très seul, regarda enfin Emily pour constater que cette dernière fixait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la rue. Il fronça les sourcils puis suivit son regard jusqu'à y voir un homme très grand d'environ la trentaine, bien musclé en chemise blanche et pantalon noir qui n'avait d'yeux que pour la femme à ses côtés.

Il avait des cheveux orangés assez longs et des yeux bleus glacial. Ce qui l'interpella tout de suite fût cette façon qu'il avait de sourire Emily, un sourire pervers. Il avait déjà vu ce sourire quelque part, mais où ?

Emily ne pouvait tout simplement plus décoller ses yeux de l'homme séduisant dans la rue. Elle n'y arrivait plus car elle était éprise par son charme naturel. Elle prit quelques pas incertains vers lui en ignorant les passants qui la bousculaient sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec ce parfait inconnu pas si inconnu que ça.

L'homme fit de même, optant pour un sourire irrésistible. Mais il s'arrêta de sourire au moment où ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, leurs poitrines se touchant. Il y avait comme une sorte de courant électrique qui passait entre eux, quelque chose de captivant et d'irrésolu. C'était fascinant comme expérience … Puis d'un coup de bras, il attrapa Emily et l'embrassa passionnément.

La mâchoire de Barry se décrocha presque, ses yeux menaçaient de sortir de sa tête.

Ils ne se connaissaient même pas et cette espèce de matcho beau gosse pensait vraiment qu'elle lui appartenait ?! Juste après un premier regard ? Il avait l'impression de voir rouge, que ses oreilles sifflaient comme une théière en ébullition. Prit d'une soudaine jalousie extrême, Barry courut vers eux puis frappa brutalement l'épaule de l'homme qui embrassait amoureusement Emily.

«Non mais OH ! Ça ne va pas la tête ?! T'es qui toi, d'abord ?» S'offusqua-t-il en éloignant Emily loin de l'homme pour la mettre derrière lui.

L'inconnu se redressa puis donna un sourire prédateur à Barry en fixant ses yeux bleus lugubres dans les siens. Il mit un bras dans son dos d'une manière très snobinarde avant de cligner de l'œil à Emily qui avait deux doigts posés sur ses lèvres encore chaudes du baiser langoureux.

«Je m'appelle … Robert !» S'exclama-t-il joyeusement. Il renifla deux trois fois l'air puis leva le nez lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur nauséabonde de ce petit humain, un rictus aux lèvres.

«Robert ?! Vous n'avez pas une tête à vous appeler Robert. Plutôt une tête de Bob, mais certainement pas Robert. D'ailleurs je ne vous avais jamais vu avant ! Vous êtes nouveau ici ?» Continua Barry tout en essayant de ne pas s'énerver en voyant Emily donner des petits regards émoussés à l'homme.

Le petit scélérat. Il lui avait volé la vedette !

Mais Robert ne répondit pas à Barry, il se contenta de la vue d'Emily. Bien-sûr qu'il s'agissait de Pennywise, qui d'autre aurait eu le droit d'embrasser sa compagne de la sorte sinon ? Le culot. Il avait vu dans son livre que les nenettes aimaient la passion et les hommes avec beaucoup de charme, alors il utilisera cette forme pour se fondre dans la masse et pour l'approcher d'un peu plus près.

C'était le meilleur plan pour Ça.

«Barry, je pense que nous devrions y aller. Vraiment enchantée, Robert, ce fût un réel plaisir ! Peut-être accepteriez-vous de venir à la fête de demain ? Je serais ravie, vous savez … De vous y voir.» Sollicita Emily en battant innocemment des cils, jouant le jeu avec l'entité.

D'abord, Pennywise semblait avoir un moment d'absence mais ensuite il lui rendit son sourire contagieux et hocha simplement la tête, acceptant sa demande sans trop de préjugé. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais son cœur courait rapidement dans sa poitrine quand le visage d'Emily s'illumina. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte dans quel pétrin il venait de mettre les pieds rien qu'à cause de son charme.

«Parfait alors ! Vient Barry, nous avons des choses à faire. Salut Robert, à très bientôt !» Emily lança un dernier clin d'œil amusé à Robert puis tira Barry qui faisait rage avec elle vers leur prochaine destination.

Robert alias Pennywise observait l'humain et son compagnon partir dans une autre rue.

Avait-il fait le bon choix en acceptant sa proposition ?

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le soir venu, Emily était tranquillement dans sa cuisine en train de faire la vaisselle du diner. Elle et Barry avaient mangés ensemble après qu'elle l'ait invité à rester pour discuter de tout et de rien, comme de bons vieux amis.

Rien de plus.

Elle balança ses hanches de droite à gauche en suivant le rythme de la musique qui jouait dans sa radio argent posée sur son comptoir, la serviette dans une main et une assiette dans l'autre. Elle repensait sans arrêt à la folle journée qu'elle venait de passer et tout ce qu'elle avait appris en si peu de temps.

Déjà le groupe d'adolescents qui avait besoin de son aide, ensuite Barry avec son bras cassé puis pour finir, Pennywise et sa forme humaine des plus torrides … Ouais, il s'agissait là d'une bien curieuse journée en effet mais qu'elle serait prête à recommencer sans hésitation malgré ses réticences au début. Rien que pour ce baiser. Un frisson lui parcourut la colonne vertébrale au plaisant souvenir de ses lèvres chaudes contre les siennes.

Emily sourit pensivement lorsqu'elle revit dans sa mémoire le beau et jeune visage que l'entité avait utilisé pour la séduire. Il ne le savait peut-être pas mais il lui avait vraiment fait effet ! Cette technique fonctionnait très bien sur elle malgré qu'elle n'ait pas spécialement d'attirance pour les humains. Chapeau bas ! Depuis le début il essayait désespérément de la draguer d'une façon ou d'une autre, toutefois leur jeu était loin d'être terminé.

Elle ne cèdera pas aussi facilement.

«Pourquoi aimes-tu autant la musique humaine ?»

Emily sursauta presque hors de sa peau lorsqu'une voix railleuse surgit de nulle part derrière elle. Elle ferma les yeux puis posa une main sur sa poitrine où son cœur martelait contre ses doigts. Durant son bond elle avait malencontreusement lâché la tasse à café qu'elle essuyait sur le sol et les morceaux de verre traînaient dorénavant à ses pieds.

Pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir qui était à l'origine de cette voix familière. Elle rouvrit les yeux puis sourit doucement en regardant la personne dans le reflet de la fenêtre en face d'elle. Pennywise la toisait d'une drôle de manière, la lèvre inférieure un peu pendante et une expression sérieuse qui changeait de l'habituelle extra jovial.

«Parce que chaque chanson a sa propre histoire.» Expliqua-t-elle simplement d'un haussement d'épaules.

Après avoir jeté les débris de verres elle se retourna complètement vers lui puis s'adossa contre l'évier, les mains serrant les rebords en bois tandis qu'elle fixait le clown pâle. Ce denier était assis sur son comptoir, les mains posées sur ses cuisses et les pieds ballants dans le vide. Il la regardait fixement en penchant la tête sur le côté, dubitatif face à sa réponse qui ne semblait pas cohérente pour lui. Un petit reniflement s'échappa de son nez lorsqu'elle vit les chaussures rouges et blanches qu'il portait, trouvant les pompons au bout tout à fait adorable.

«Laisse-moi te montrer, veux-tu ?» Poursuivit Emily qui leva les sourcils pour accompagner son doux sourire.

Elle s'approcha ensuite de sa radio argentée puis récupéra une vieille cassette sur la commode avant de l'insérer dans le lecteur à l'avant de celle-ci. La bande sonore se rembobina. Une fois au début, les premiers instants de la chanson jouèrent hors des haut-parleurs.

 _I have climbed the highest mountains  
I have run through the fields  
Only to be with you …  
Only to be with you …_

Emily se rapprocha de Pennywise puis posa ses coudes sur le comptoir juste à côté de l'entité méditative et silencieuse. Elle prit en compte son expression faciale aux premiers abords sceptique mais qui s'adoucirait petit à petit aux paroles suivantes.

 _I have run I have crawled  
I have scaled these city walls  
These city walls  
Only to be with you_

Le visage de Pennywise se détendit légèrement, chassant certains plis et craquelures loin. Il n'avait jamais entendu cette chanson auparavant mais il devait bien l'avouer qu'elle n'était pas trop mal, même s'il s'agissait d'humains stupides qui la chantait.

 _But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for !  
But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking fo_r _!_

Emily voulait vraiment sourire voir même rire à l'expression sereine que portait maintenant le clown tueur de Derry. Il était sacrément adorable avec sa lèvre inférieure ressortie et ses yeux bleus, le dos un peu bombé alors qu'il laissait tout son poids sur le comptoir.

 _I have kissed honey lips  
Felt the healing in the fingertips  
It burned like fire  
This burning desire_

Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis ferma les yeux, le cœur agréablement pincé à la chanson qui jouait dans ses oreilles. Elle appréciait beaucoup celle-ci. Déjà à cause des paroles mais aussi parce qu'elle adorait la guitare électrique.

 _I have spoke with the tongue of angels  
I have held the hand of a devil  
It was one empty night_  
 _I was cold as a stone_

«But I still haven't found, what I'm looking fooor …» Chanta en même temps Emily en se balançant d'un côté à l'autre. Elle se redressa hors du comptoir puis commença une série de pas en rythme avec la chanson de U2. Le regard du clown était pesant mais elle s'en fichait.

 _But I still haven't found  
What I'm looking for !_

Pennywise examina la jeune femme en face de lui qui était à fond dans la chanson. Sa gorge s'assécha, les yeux prit dans sa grande beauté. En plus elle avait une superbe voix et elle dansait comme une déesse ! Du moins c'était ce qu'il ressentait en cet instant très spécial.

La musique se termina et Emily laissa sortir un petit soupir bienheureux en balançant ses cheveux derrière ses épaules, sur ses omoplates. Elle jeta un bref coup d'œil à Ça toujours assis sur le comptoir dans la même position que tout à l'heure. Tout en essayant de déchiffrer ce qu'il ressentait lui aussi, elle reprit son souffle.

Elle ne s'attendait pas à un miracle, mais au moins un petit signe qu'il comprenait où elle voulait en venir.

«Je parlais de ça pour les chansons, ce qu'elles peuvent te faire ressentir !» Raconta-t-elle d'une manière penaude en mettant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans. Mais au manque de réponse elle leva les yeux vers lui.

Il la fixait avec cette expression platonique inquiétante, le visage complètement détendu et dépourvu d'émotion. Il avait planté ou quoi ? Il ne bougeait plus d'un poil mais s'il continuait à rester comme ça avec la bouche ouverte, de la bave risquait de s'écouler hors de ses lèvres. Ce serait dommage de gâcher son joli costume à froufrou. Tout doucement Emily leva sa main puis caressa du bout des doigts le costume gris du clown, le sourire fébrile menaçant de s'effondrer tandis qu'elle touchait timidement les plis doux.

Son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Pennywise émis un grognement puis qu'il leva les yeux vers elle pour la scruter dans le silence, les muscles sous ses doigts se tendant.

Cependant, sans rien demander, le bouton play de la radio argent s'enfonça puis continua de jouer les titres contenus sur la bande sonore de la cassette. Les deux tournèrent la tête vers la fameuse radio mais ne bougèrent pas alors que la voix masculine émana des haut-parleurs.

 _See the stone set in your eyes  
See the thorn twist in your side  
I wait for you …_

Emily retrouva son sourire momentanément perdu puis regarda du coin de l'œil l'entité malveillante encore immobile sur son comptoir. Elle savait que c'était lui qui avait activé la prochaine chanson, sinon qui d'autre ? Elle se sentait fière car grâce à elle il appréciait enfin la fameuse musique humaine sans importance ni valeur. Ou du moins ça en avait tout l'air.

 _Sleight of hand and twist of fate  
On a bed of nails she makes me wait  
And I wait, without you_

«M'accorderiez-vous cette danse ?» Demanda Emily en se pinçant les lèvres pour masquer son sourire ravageur, une main invitante tendue vers Pennywise. Le clown tourna enfin la tête vers elle puis son expression plate changea en quelque chose d'un peu plus joyeux.

«Je suis le clown dansant, ne l'oublie pas !» Rappela-t-il d'une touche d'humour en prenant délicatement la main tendue dans la sienne gantée. A ce contact, il ressentit une vague de chaleur transmise par ses doigts délicats.

 _With or without you  
With or without you_

 _Through the storm we reach the shore  
You give it all but I want more  
And I'm waiting for you_

Avec beaucoup d'hésitation, il posa son autre main sur la hanche d'Emily puis l'attira plus proche de lui, contre sa large poitrine. Bon sang ! Pourquoi se sentait-il aussi nerveux tout à coup ?! Il s'agissait de son futur compagnon attitré, alors il ne devrait pas avoir autant peur ! Etait-ce même de la peur ? Grahhh pourquoi tout était toujours aussi inutilement compliqué !

Ils étaient très proches, vraiment très très proches l'un de l'autre. Il pouvait sentir son odeur à plein nez et voir absolument tous les détails de son visage pâle mais souriant.

Ce sourire … C'était sans l'ombre d'un doute sa plus puissante arme jusqu'ici. Elle pourrait mettre n'importe qui à sa merci avec ce dernier si elle le souhaitait. La chaleur invitante de son corps traversait son costume et réchauffait sa peau cadavérique. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Pennywise lui rendit son sourire authentique.

 _With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

Ça fut le premier à donner le pas de danse. Il entraîna Emily en arrière puis en avant comme s'il connaissait le slow du bout des doigts. Il se souvenait vaguement d'avoir lu dans son petit livre pour les nuls que les femmes aimaient la danse romantique … Alors il a appris, comme tout le monde.

Même si le début semblait vraiment maladroit.

«Je compte sur toi demain, Mister Robert ! Je veux te voir à la soirée.» Murmura Emily à l'oreille du clown plus grand qu'elle. Elle se retira lentement de son visage en brossant sa joue contre la sienne puis lui offrit un clin d'œil espiègle. Elle adorait ressentir sa grande main dans la sienne, le tissu de son gant était d'une douceur inégalable.

 _And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

Pennywise ne répondit pas car il en était incapable. Il la fit tournoyer lentement avant de reposer sa main sur sa hanche et la regarder une fois de plus droit dans les yeux. Ses yeux noirs infinis cultivaient à la fois la férocité et la tendresse. L'aura qu'elle dégageait était si séduisante, si envoutante … Qu'il se sentait très envieux de l'embrasser, là, maintenant, sur le champ.

 _My hands are tied  
My body bruised, she's got me with  
Nothing to win and  
Nothing left to lose_

Ses mains étaient soudainement très moites sous ses gants blancs et le sourire qu'il portait mourut peu à peu alors qu'il se perdait dans le magnifique visage d'Emily. Elle lui souriait, rien qu'à lui ! Son cœur factice courrait de plus en plus vite dans sa poitrine et faillit imploser lorsque la femme posa sa tête sur son torse. Non loin du premier pompon rouge.

 _And you give yourself away  
And you give yourself away  
And you give  
And you give  
And you give yourself away_

Il ne pouvait plus en prendre, s'en était beaucoup trop pour lui à gérer. Trop de drôles de sentiments se bousculaient en lui et alimentaient sa colère croissante face à cette incompréhension. C'était éprouvant. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui lui arrivait ni pourquoi uniquement avec cette créature mais s'il ne s'éloignait pas tout de suite, il risquerait de lui faire du mal involontairement. Hors de question.

Alors il fit la seule chose qu'il était encore capable de faire mise à part la violence. Il repoussa brusquement Emily de lui puis s'évapora aussitôt dans les airs loin de la pièce bien trop étouffante.

Loin d'elle.

Il réapparut rapidement dans les égouts en face de la maison d'Emily, à quelques mètres de la fenêtre de la cuisine où il pouvait encore la voir plantée au milieu de la pièce. Immobile, perplexe et quelque peu déboussolée par son départ.

 _With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you  
Ohhhhh !_

Emily sortit de son état abasourdi pour regarder autour d'elle avec un visage triste et confus. Il avait disparu sans raison, l'abandonnant à ses tâches ménagères. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis hocha finalement la tête dans la défaite, acceptant son message même s'il était très douloureux à admettre. Les mains tremblantes et les larmes aux yeux, elle récupéra le chiffon pour essuyer le reste de sa vaisselle.

Pennywise déglutit difficilement puis détourna les yeux loin de la fenêtre lumineuse. C'était trop difficile à voir. Pourtant, la chanson continuait de faire écho dans sa tête remplie de doutes et de questions sans réponses.

 _With or without you  
With or without you  
I can't live  
With or without you_

Ça était indécis. Rien n'avait plus de sens pour lui. Tout avait commencé par une simple recherche de compagnon compatible dans le seul but de procréer et faire perdurer sa lignée de démons sournois. Mais maintenant, il n'était plus aussi persuadé que ce n'était que pour cette raison citée. Et de ses doutes naissait la rage mortelle.

Pennywise serra furieusement les poings à ses côtés puis respira bruyamment, les yeux passant du bleu au jaune dangereux en une fraction de seconde. Etre constamment dans l'incertitude ne l'aidait guère à avoir des pensées rationnelles.

Il avait une soudaine envie de meurtre pour calmer ses nerfs et surtout, pour penser à autre chose qu'elle. Il n'avait jamais prévu que tout cela lui tombe dessus, ni aujourd'hui, ni dans le futur.

Car il était une entité démoniaque dépourvue d'émotions positives.

Il ferma les yeux puis prit une profonde inspiration par le nez, le front se craquelant quand la pression de sa colère monstrueuse redescendit à quelque chose d'acceptable. Grâce à son self-contrôle extraordinairement puissant, Pennywise arrivait à ravoir des pensées plus claires au fur et à mesure que ses sentiments contradictoires disparaissaient. Heureusement, où il aurait peut-être tué tout être vivant à Derry en une seule nuit ! Humains et animaux confondus.

Demain, oui demain il ira à cette fête grotesque et montrera aux yeux de tous de quoi il était véritablement capable. Parmi ces humains primitifs où il se camouflera pour passer inaperçu juste le temps d'une fichue nuit. Il fallait encore qu'il réfléchisse à son entrée fracassante qui marquera les esprits mais il avait déjà une petite idée sur la question et rien que cela lui donna l'envie de sourire machiavéliquement.

Emily sera sous son charme, oh que oui ! Elle aimait la musique humaine ? Il allait lui donner ce qu'elle réclamait dans ce cas ! Et lorsqu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il voulait depuis le début de son réveil, Ça retournera à son hibernation pour les vingt-sept prochaines années puis oubliera toute cette histoire absurde.

 _With or without you …_

Et il pourra oublier Emily, même si la simple pensée lui donnait une douleur inconnue au creux de son estomac.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour vos commentaires et merciiii infiniment pour votre soutient et votre participation !

Défis **Ça 10** :

SwanxAngel - Pennywise qui nargue Barry avec sa beau gosse attitude.

Chara1515 + Lilicastagnette - L'entité qui prend la forme de Bill Skasgard. (Il est tellement beau ! *-*)

Estelle - Pennywise et Emily qui s'embrassent passionnément.

Chara1515 2ème défi - Quelqu'un qui appelle Pennywise bouche de vagin extraterrestre.

RukoYoru - Barry qui claque la porte au clown et il se la prend en pleine poire. (J'ai légèrement modifiée parce que j'avais une idée similaire XD)

LadyDiana666 - Penny apprend à danser puis invite Emily pour une danse maladroite.

BunnyBugs97 - Pennywise prend une forme humaine pour se fondre dans la masse.

EcrirePourVivre - Ça décroche le téléphone de Barry et le fait passer pour un neuneud. Il doit aussi dire «J'adoooore les enfannnnts !»

A plus, VP


	12. Ça 11 Partie 1

Chapitre découpé en deux parties ! Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il devenait extrêmement long et je n'aime pas faire des chapitres trop longs T-T

Alors ici il n'y a pas beaucoup de défis car la majeure partie sont dans la suite et ciel, que je ris XD C'est tellement bon !

\- Question du jour : Votre plat préféré ?

N'oubliez pas de me mettre vos prochains défis dans les commentaires et je remercie d'avance pour vos encouragements ainsi que vos votes/Follows

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça** **~ 11 - Partie 1**

Il y avait une chose qu'Henry Bowers appréciait faire le plus au monde. Terroriser les enfants plus jeunes que lui pour les voir les supplier d'arrêter, les larmes aux yeux. La torture mentale et physique le rendait plus fort en quelque sorte.

Et aujourd'hui, il allait se faire un malin plaisir sur Michael Hanlon. Il le haïssait plus que quiconque ici vivant à Derry pour la simple et bonne raison que son père, Oscar, détestait sa famille avec passion. Pour des raisons professionnelles ou peut-être à cause de leur couleur de peau, Henry n'en savait strictement rien mais il s'en fichait du moment qu'il obtenait sa glorieuse récompense.

Lui et ses amis rigolaient méchamment tandis qu'ils poursuivaient le pauvre adolescent dans la rue par chance inanimée. Mike était à vélo, Bowers et les autres à pieds. Mais ces grands garçons couraient très vite et arrivaient facilement à le rattraper même avec sa vitesse actuelle qui avoisinait facilement les trente kilomètres à l'heure.

Qu'avaient-ils donc mangés à midi pour posséder autant de force pour courir sur de longues distances ? Mike supposait que c'était la rancune qui les propulsait tous tels des avions à pleins gazs.

«Reviens ici ! Je vais te faire regretter de m'avoir regardé, connard ! Je vais te trucider espèce de tapette, attend que je t'attrape.» Hurla furieusement Henry, la rage luisante dans ses yeux bleus vicieux.

Reginald et Victor ricanèrent bêtement à ce que leur chef venait d'aboyer puis continuèrent de poursuivre leur cible du jour. Mike tourna la tête vers les garçons après lui sans faire vraiment attention là où il roulait car il n'avait plus qu'une seule et unique idée en tête à vrai dire, s'enfuir le plus loin possible de ces dégénérés ! Alors il pédala plus vite encore mais quand il revint à sa trajectoire actuelle il vit avec horreur qu'il était sur le point de foncer dans quelqu'un.

«Attention !» Cria-t-il inutilement en tirant sur ses freins, se préparant mentalement à l'impact. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux puis couvrit son visage avec un bras mais il ne toucha jamais la personne qui était en travers son chemin.

Incrédule, Mike retira son bras et ouvrit les yeux pour voir à son plus grand malheur que c'était le diable ou alors la femme du Diable, Emily. Il pinça ses lèvres entre elles, se retenant de laisser sortir un juron, les mains posées sur son guidon métallique. Il avait finalement réussi à faire arrêter son vélo pour se retrouver à quelques centimètres à peine de la femme en question qui elle, portait simplement une expression confuse.

Il leva les yeux dans les siens pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne le regardait pas, non, toute son attention était centrée sur les fous furieux qui le coursaient. Dans ses bras se trouvait un carton assez grand avec en son contenu quelque chose de vivant. En tout cas il le supposait étant donné qu'il gigotait dans tous les sens.

Henry et ses acolytes du crime arrivèrent enfin au niveau de Mike puis s'arrêtèrent juste derrière lui quand ils virent qu'Emily était également présente. Ils se souvenaient très bien de la menace qu'elle leur avait faite lorsqu'ils étaient tombés sur gros nichons et ils n'avaient pas forcément envie de se frotter à l'adulte au regard noir.

Emily regarda d'abord les yeux effrayés de Mike trempé de sueur sur son vélo puis ensuite les garçons idiots derrière lui qui le lorgnaient avec haine à peine contenue, tous à bout de souffle.

Pas besoin d'être une experte pour comprendre la gravité de la situation et dans quel merdier se trouvait le jeune Mike. Elle remarqua même qu'Henry Bowers serrait un couteau en argent dans sa main droite … Elle en déduisit qu'il venait de son père, Oscar. Sans doute un cadeau empoisonné pour son fils dérangé.

Puis, avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse prendre la parole, le carton dans ses mains bougea tellement violemment qu'il bascula vers le sol en y déversant son contenu dans les airs …

Henry devint blanc comme un linge. Toute la couleur dans son visage se draina subitement au moment où il posa les yeux sur de petites poules brunes … Il faillit lâcher son couteau sous l'emprise de la terreur. De simples poules qui n'avaient pas l'air plus agressives que ça mais qui pourtant avaient le pire effet sur lui.

Henry avait la phobie des poules depuis qu'il était tout petit.

D'un cri tout sauf viril il recula rapidement hors de la portée des petites poules en fonçant droit sur Reginald et Victor qui eux ne comprenaient strictement rien au comportement enfantin de leur chef implacable. Mais il s'en moquait. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était de s'éloigner le plus loin possible de ces choses monstrueuses ! Contre sa volonté, il laissa sortir un petit piaulement ridicule tandis qu'il s'enfuyait la queue entre les jambes pour mettre le plus de distance possible entre les poules et lui, littéralement.

Mike, Emily et les deux autres garçons se regardèrent béatement pendant quelques instants, les cris efféminés d'Henry en échos dans la rue. Puis Reginald et Victor prirent eux aussi leurs jambes à leur cou pour rattraper le chef de bande.

Certains voisins passèrent la tête par la fenêtre pour savoir ce qui se passait pour que la jeune terreur Bowers se mette à couiner de la sorte. Quelque chose de tout à fait improbable mais délectable à entendre depuis que toute la population de Derry le haïssait avec passion pour ses méfaits répétitifs.

«Bon, d'accooord ?» Emily leva les sourcils, à la fois amusée et à la fois agacée à cause de ses petites poulettes.

«Je … Suis vraiment désolé.» Hésita Mike en se raclant nerveusement la gorge. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il lui présentait ses excuses mais il sentait le besoin de le faire. En même temps, c'était un petit peu de sa faute, non ?

«Pas besoin d'excuses. Nos chemins devaient bien se croiser un jour ! J'aurais aimée dans des circonstances différentes mais au moins tu es tiré d'affaire pour l'instant. Maintenant, aide-moi à attraper mes poules !» Dicta-t-elle en bondissant sur l'une des petites poules qui tenta de s'évader dans un jardin voisin.

Mike la regarda faire, les yeux légèrement écarquillés. Il ne s'attendait très certainement pas à ce genre de réponse d'une femme comme elle et encore moins au ton sympathique qu'elle employait. Ses paroles résonnaient encore dans sa tête, un peu surpris qu'elle lui dise quelque chose comme ça mais il finit par se ressaisir pour vite lui venir en aide avant que le reste des poules ne trouve un moyen de se disperser définitivement.

Heureusement qu'il n'y en avait que quatre ou ils auraient passé l'après-midi à les attraper ! Une fois en main, Mike déposa soigneusement la dernière poule de retour dans le carton, le front luisant de sueur. C'était du sport de courir après des poules ! Il soupira d'épuisement puis passa son bras sur son front, intérieurement content d'avoir réussi cette tâche.

«Super ! Je te remercie Mike, tu es très doué. A ce soir peut-être ?» Remercia Emily avec un sourire gratifiant ainsi qu'un clin d'œil amical.

«Salut …» Marmonna Mike incertain, le front sillonné alors qu'il regardait la femme rentrer chez elle.

Il n'avait pas tout compris là. L'éloge lui avait plaisir certes mais il n'avait toujours pas confiance en elle même après ce curieux petit épisode avec les poules. Bon, techniquement elle l'avait sauvé de la bande à Bowers en quelque sorte alors il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir éternellement. D'ailleurs, comment savait-elle son prénom ?! Sans doute à cause de Bowers.

Mike secoua la tête puis reprit son propre chemin, le cœur un peu plus léger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Pennywise avait tout vu … Encore une fois !

Depuis la bouche d'égout à vrai dire. Il savait absolument tout sur tout jusqu'aux moindres petits détails sur la vie d'Emily ainsi que ses activités journalières.

Oui, il savait qu'elle avait ramené de la vermine chez elle l'autre jour mais également qu'elle avait eu un petit face à face avec les enfants de clan des ratés. En revanche, il ignorait ce qui en avait résulté faute de quoi il restait dans l'incertitude. Ignorant la petite pointe de jalousie dans le creux de son estomac quand il la vit donner un clin d'œil à l'adolescent à la peau noire, il suivit discrètement Emily jusque derrière sa maison.

Il bondit dans un buisson de roses blanches lorsque cette dernière se retourna pour regarder confusément derrière elle, les petites poules caquetantes dans le carton contenu dans ses mains. Zut, il avait failli se faire avoir ! Ça grogna de douleur car les roses avaient des épines qui s'enfonçaient dans des endroits improbables. Une expérience extrêmement désagréable.

Ne voyant rien d'anormal, Emily posa ensuite le carton sur le gazon puis ouvrit un petit enclos tout neuf que lui avait fabriqué la crotte de chien Barry une semaine auparavant … Un petit frisson de dégout parcourut l'échine de Pennywise en se remémorant le souvenir atroce. Les rires échangés, les plaisanteries partagées, les sourires sincères … Une véritable torture.

De plus, l'humain mâle cherchait toujours des excuses bidon pour se rapprocher d'avantage d'Emily ou pour lui offrir une petite accolade soit disant amicale qui se traduisait plus par une étreinte maladroite avec des sous-entendus.

Emily ouvrit le carton puis une par une, elle déposa soigneusement les nouvelles petites poulettes dans son poulailler sur mesure, un large sourire ravi aux lèvres. Les volatiles battirent des ailes avant de se ruer sur la mangeoire pour picorer le mélange de graines.

La jeune femme à genoux se redressa, les mains posées sur ses hanches, admirant ses nouveaux animaux de compagnie avec attention. Elle avait très hâte de dévorer leurs œufs frais pour le petit déjeuner !

Pourquoi aimait-elle tant ces petites créatures de l'enfer ? Elles n'avaient pourtant pas grand-chose en masse neuronale, alors pourquoi ? L'entité dans le buisson se posa la question, perplexe. Il secoua rapidement la tête de dédain puis se baissa un peu plus loin dans son buisson lorsqu'Emily passa devant lui pour rentrer dans sa maison.

Ouf, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué. Ce qui était assez surprenant d'ailleurs étant donné qu'elle ressentait les présences, même profondément endormie.

Pennywise se contenta d'hausser les épaules, une grimace aux lèvres lorsqu'une épine se planta dans sa fesse droite. Ouille. Il grogna d'agacement puis frotta sa main sur la zone endolorie. Sans tarder, il se téléporta dans le salon vide et prit aussitôt la forme d'une peluche sur le rebord de la cheminée afin de passer inaperçu parmi les autres en exposition.

Bien sûr qu'il était en peluche clown et que ce n'était pas son meilleur déguisement mais il passait quand même plus facilement dans le décor que s'il avait été derrière un mobilier …

Emily s'étira de tout son long au moment où elle franchit la porte d'entrée puis réprima un bâillement de fatigue. Elle passa une main paresseuse dans ses cheveux platines, traînant les pieds jusqu'au milieu de son salon où le tictac de l'horloge mural se répétait sans cesse. Elle leva son regard sur cette dernière pour sentir ses yeux s'écarquiller de surprise à l'heure qui était affichée.

«Oh merde, vite ! Il faut que je prenne ma douche !» S'exclama-t-elle vivement en montant deux par deux les marches de l'escalier menant à sa salle de bain.

Pennywise la suivit du regard depuis sa forme de peluche sur le rebord de la cheminée et quand il vit Emily disparaître derrière la porte blanche à l'étage, il reprit sa forme favorite de clown. D'une secousse rapide de ses clochettes pour remettre tous ses os en place, Ça sourit malicieusement puis glissa sur les marches de l'escalier. Littéralement. A l'étage, il traîna une main gantée sur le garde du corps qui était toujours brisé à cause de sa chute, ah le souvenir … Il leva les yeux sur la porte close où il pouvait déjà entendre l'eau de la douche s'écouler par la tuyauterie.

Le clown prit une profonde inspiration par le nez et ferma les yeux.

Il s'imaginait sa future compagne sous l'eau chaude claire ainsi que son odeur exquise se déversante dans les égouts sous la ville … Il adorait toujours quand elle prenait une douche car cela signifiait que sa maison sous terre serait remplie de son musque très particulier.

Ça rouvrit les yeux puis plaça son célèbre sourire morbide sur ses lèvres, d'ores et déjà excité à l'idée de conclure. Il passa sous la porte de la salle de bain avec agilité et sans faire aucun bruit pour ne pas alerter trop tôt de sa présence à l'autre entité constamment sur ses gardes. Le rideau de douche était tiré mais il pouvait néanmoins voir la forme du corps parfait d'Emily en travers ce dernier …

Il sentait dans l'air qu'elle venait d'utiliser un gel douche à la cacahuète grillée. Cela avait une odeur plutôt particulière et quelque peu enfantine mais Pennywise adorait. Il se souvint brièvement qu'il avait essayé d'attirer Georgie dans les égouts à l'aide de cette odeur ainsi que celle du popcorn plusieurs mois auparavant. Avait-elle fait exprès pour l'attirer lui ?

Mhmm, il aimait de plus en plus ce petit jeu du chat et de la souris !

Ça se rapprocha lentement de la baignoire douche, les yeux collés à la forme d'Emily se lavant comme dans les publicités de gel douche. Avec soin, dans des mouvements lents sur l'ensemble de sa peau pâle. Elle prenait son rôle d'humain très à cœur, une chose que lui ne fera jamais c'était clair et net.

La vapeur avait rempli la pièce et recouvert le miroir au-dessus du lavabo d'une fine couche de petites gouttelettes d'eau tout comme les carreaux blancs aux joints bleus sur lesquelles se dessinaient des motifs.

L'entité des égouts, complètement ensorcelée par l'instant présent leva une main gantée pour prendre le rideau, le tirer puis rentrer dans la douche et sous l'eau chaude qui coulait du pommeau rond au-dessus de sa tête. Emily avait les yeux fermés, sa tête en arrière sous l'eau bouillante, de la mousse couvrante la majeure partie de son corps fumant.

Ça jubilait intérieurement.

Il pourrait tout aussi bien regarder son corps et ses formes attrayantes mais il gardait les yeux rivés sur son visage, subjugué par sa beauté naturelle. Il n'était pas spécialement attiré par le physique humanoïde, cependant le visage de cette femme faisait une exception chez lui. De l'eau ruisselait sur ses cheveux ébouriffés oranges ainsi que sur son visage mais la vieille peinture blanchâtre qui l'en recouvrait ne partit pas. Elle restait accrochée à sa peau craquelée.

Pennywise sourit lentement lorsque la femme devant lui rabaissa son visage pour le regarder profondément dans les yeux. Il y eu une lueur de surprise dans son regard qui s'en alla aussi rapidement qu'elle apparut. Emily finit par lui rendre son sourire adorable tout en passant délicatement ses mains le long de son corps pour couvrir le peu de pudeur qu'il lui restait. Ce fût une bien étrange vision. Un clown flippant dans la douche avec une jeune femme d'aspect innocente, tous deux se regardant fixement.

La lèvre inférieure de Ça ressortit au fur et à mesure que son sourire s'agrandit pour correspondre à celui d'Emily, de l'eau perlante le long de son menton pointu. Il était entièrement vêtu de son costume de clown et l'eau s'imprégnait rapidement dans le tissu grisâtre mais Pennywise avait l'habitude d'être humide car après tout, il vivait dans les égouts.

La femme devant lui continua de le regarder avec cette même petite étincelle dans ses yeux noirs, l'invitant à prendre un pas de plus vers elle, celui qui comblerait l'espace entre eux. Son parfum si spécial embaumait tous ses sens jusqu'à l'en rendre fou.

Mais elle ne semblait même pas étonnée par le fait qu'il était là sous la douche avec elle. Elle semblait même … Ravie, vraisemblablement heureuse. Tellement petite comparée à sa taille conséquente mais pourtant tellement puissante rien que par son regard et le goût de ses baisers enivrants.

Si exquise.

Emily baissa timidement la tête et tout en continuant de le regarder dans ses yeux jaunes lumineux, elle se rapprocha de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres de son visage puis …

«Non mais ça ne vas pas ?!» **TATCH !** Et une savonnette dans la figure, une !

Pennywise glapit de douleur puis trébucha en arrière hors de la douche et sur le carrelage de la salle de bain, une main posée sur son œil droit où le savon piquait méchamment. C'était extrêmement douloureux et contraignant ! Il ne voyait plus bien à cause de la mousse dans son œil ! Il cligna rapidement des yeux pour retirer les résidus de savon, grimaçant de plus en plus à la douleur désagréable que cela engendrait.

Emily passa sa tête hors du rideau de douche pour ensuite baisser les yeux vers la forme assise sur le sol, l'air perplexe par son geste pourtant amplement méritée. Elle leva un sourcil indifférent au clown gémissant qui avait cru l'espace d'un instant avoir réussi son coup.

Puis après lui avoir jeté un regard désinvolte elle referma brusquement le rideau pour finir tranquillement sa douche. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire à l'audace que le clown avait eu tout de même … Rentrer comme ça dans la douche avec elle sans même lui demander la permission.

C'était très plaisant en effet.

Une fois bien propre, Emily attrapa son peignoir blanc sur le rebord du lavabo et l'enfila en quatrième vitesse. Le temps lui était dorénavant compté ! Elle sortit rapidement hors de la grande baignoire en cuivre en passant devant Pennywise qui restait assis en tailleur là où il avait atterrit plus tôt, ses yeux bleus la scrutant tandis qu'elle disparaissait derrière la porte en bois.

Ce dernier se leva pour marcher sur ses pas jusque dans sa chambre à coucher où elle cherchait frénétiquement une tenue à mettre pour la fameuse soirée en compagnie des humains … Pennywise se retint de gémir. Il avait failli oublier cette maudite fête ridicule.

«Tu as accepté, alors maintenant tu ne fais pas marche arrière !» Gronda doucement Emily en secouant son index vers lui, les sourcils froncés, son autre main posée à sa hanche.

«Télépathie … J'aime ça.» Répondit rêveusement Pennywise en souriant lentement à la femme devant lui.

Emily se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant de se retourner face à sa grande armoire en bois ouverte, cherchant désespérément une tenue adéquate pour la fête de la ville. Elle se sentait très excitée car elle n'avait encore jamais été à une fête comme celle-ci.

C'était d'ailleurs une occasion en or pour se faire de nouveaux amis et peut-être aussi une bonne opportunité pour se faire remarquer dans le bon sens du terme. Evidemment. Aucune raison de montrer sa véritable identité tant que personne ne l'y oblige alors autant en profiter au maximum !

Avant de revenir à la solitude de son quotidien morose. Des pensées plein la tête, une angoisse constante de devoir déménager à la fin de l'été pour plusieurs raisons différentes. Mais tant qu'on lui foutait la paix, tout se passera pour le mieux.

Ses poils se dressèrent lorsqu'elle sentit la présence du clown maléfique contre son dos mais ne donna aucun signe externe qu'elle se sentait un peu nerveuse. Elle fouilla entre ses robes et sourit joyeusement lorsqu'elle trouva enfin son bonheur parmi toute sa panoplie de vêtements. Elle sentit le clown se raidir derrière elle mais ne commenta pas, encore un peu énervée de son intrusion de tout à l'heure.

Elle avala pendant qu'elle admirait le vêtement ainsi que ses jolies couleurs qui lui rappelait certains souvenirs d'autres époques, une légère nostalgie en elle.

«Parfait !» S'extasia-t-elle, convaincue par son choix.

Elle jeta la robe sur son lit puis tourna la tête vers Pennywise pour lui demander son avis mais il n'était déjà plus là … Elle était à nouveau complètement seule dans sa chambre. Certainement qu'il en avait eu marre d'être constamment ignoré ou alors peut-être qu'il devait faire quelque chose d'important qui nécessitait toute son attention. Dans tous les cas, elle avait hâte pour ce soir.

«Bon, je suppose que je le verrais à la fête ?» Emily haussa les épaules puis enfila rapidement sa jolie robe.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Il y avait énormément de monde dans la salle polyvalente de Derry. Emily ne pensait pas qu'il y avait autant de personne qui vivait ici ! C'était un constat assez surprenant. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi l'entité restait là depuis tant d'années déjà car à chacun de ses réveils il avait carrément un buffet à volonté !

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration puis marcha tranquillement entre les personnes qui riaient et radotaient sur les aléas de leur petite vie mouvementée. Elle ne connaissait presque personne alors elle se sentait un peu exclue de toute conversation.

Elle souffla une rapide excuse lorsqu'elle bouscula malencontreusement une femme avant de s'approcher du bar, les joues légèrement rougies d'embarras. Tout en passant nerveusement ses mains moites sur sa robe de coton, elle chercha du regard un visage familier parmi les nombreux attroupements.

Emily remarqua qu'il y avait les Denbrough avec leur fils qui discutaient vivement avec un autre couple qu'elle reconnut étant les Uris. Le garçon, Bill, semblait extrêmement mal à l'aise et regardait sans cesse autour de lui, sa petite pomme d'Adam montante et descendante dans la peur ou l'anxiété. Lun des deux ou peut-être les deux finalement. Il était bien vêtu avec un nœud papillon autour de cou qui le rendait d'autant plus mignon.

Une petite touche de compassion se glissa dans son cœur en le voyant aussi petit dans ses baskets mais il fut bientôt rejoint par ses amis Stanley, Benjamin, Beverly, Mike, Richie ainsi qu'Eddie. Toute la troupe étant enfin réunie, leur chef Bill paraissait déjà un peu plus à l'aise. Du moins la lueur malheureuse dans son regard s'était ternie pour laisser place à de la joie et du soulagement de ne plus être seul face au monde.

«Voulez-vous boire quelque chose, Mademoiselle ?» Le barman s'adressa directement à Emily, un torchon blanc sur son épaule. Elle se retourna vers lui puis le regarda de haut en bas, appréciant sa tenue chic du soir.

«Oui, un verre de Whisky s'il vous plaît.» Demanda-t-elle poliment en lui adressant un petit sourire. Le barman accepta et commença aussitôt sa préparation.

«Hey !» Hurla une voix joyeuse à côté d'Emily concentrée sur l'agilité sans faille du barman.

Elle sursauta, son cœur manquant un battement. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre à qui appartenait cette voix joviale avant de se retourner pour faire face à Barry qui était déguisé en … Clown. Oui oui, il portait réellement un costume de clown mais des plus ridicules.

«Barry ? C'est toi ? Mais, qu'est-ce donc cet accoutument ?» Ricana Emily, soulagée de voir un visage un peu plus familier.

Barry passa lentement ses mains le long de son costume puis jeta ses bras à ses côtés comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir des applaudissements.

«Je me suis dit que comme tu aimais les clowns flippants, tu aimerais peut-être ça ? Alors ? Ça te plaît ?» Questionna-t-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

«Oui, j'aime énormément Ça en effet !» Répondit-elle en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en rendant le petit sourire espiègle à Barry. Elle se sentait réellement touchée par l'effort qu'il avait fait rien que pour elle, pour lui plaire. Elle gloussa puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de poursuivre d'un ton plus sérieux «tu es au courant que ce n'est pas une fête costumée ? Tu n'as pas peur du ridicule ?»

«Oui je sais, que ce n'est pas une fête costumée. Mais tu sais, le ridicule ne tue pas.» Rétorqua Barry d'un clin d'œil ludique même si son expression du visage correspondait plus à de la frustration que de l'amusement.

Emily rit de sa réponse mais le serra ensuite dans une étreinte chaleureuse parce qu'elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir après tout. Puis elle aimait beaucoup son costume de clown jaune et bleu à pompons rouges, c'était vraiment adorable.

D'abord Barry se sentait prit de court par cette accolade douce mais rapidement il reprit ses esprits pour encercler ses bras autour d'elle, plongeant son visage peinturluré de blanc dans ses cheveux soyeux qui sentaient la cacahuète grillée.

A sa chaleur corporelle, il sourit comme un idiot.

Lorsqu'Emily rouvrit les yeux elle vit qu'Oscar le policier l'observait de loin contre un mur, ses yeux bleus glaces fixés sur elle. Il était dans sa tenue habituelle de mauvais flic avec ses bras croisés sur sa poitrine à la seule différence qu'il ne portait ni ses armes ni ses lunettes de soleil. Il devait être en train de surveiller la fête au cas où il y aurait des débordements.

Ou pour la surveiller de plus près.

A contre cœur, Barry se retira de sa poitrine généreuse pour la prendre à bout de bras et regarder ses traits de visage inquiets, les sourcils froncés. Ce fût d'ailleurs à ce moment-là qu'il eut un bon aperçut d'elle et de sa sublime tenue d'été. Il en perdit les mots.

Il s'agissait d'une jolie robe bleue nuit qui s'arrêtait à hauteur des genoux avec un grand ruban blanc encerclant sa taille. Des escarpins classiques noirs élégants venaient donner une petite finition à sa tenue une fois encore, assez légère. Mais Barry aimait ça, beaucoup même.

Il la trouvait vraiment ravissante dans cette robe avec ses cheveux ondulés relâchés dans son dos à moitié dénudé. Il se sentait presque tâche à côté d'elle … Oui presque. Il déglutit pour retirer la petite boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge puis secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place avant qu'il ne perde les pédales et ne s'emporte sur un coup de tête.

Hors de question qu'il grille ses chances avec elle juste parce qu'il avait envie de l'embrasser.

«J'adore cette chanson !» S'émerveilla Emily lorsque la sono joua la chanson de Kool & The Gang, Célébration.

«Tu veux danser ?» Proposa Barry d'une voix séductrice en faisant son jeu de sourcils à Emily.

La femme en face de lui se mit à rire à sa drôle de tête puis accepta joyeusement en prenant sa main tendue pour aller au centre de la piste. Personne n'avait encore osé venir se mettre sur la piste spécialement faite pour les danseurs, très certainement par peur des regards que porteraient les autres vis-à-vis d'eux.

Mais comme le disait si bien Barry, le ridicule ne tuait pas. De plus, Emily ne connaissait presque personne alors elle s'en fichait royalement si elle se faisait juger. L'important était de s'amuser.

Barry n'était qu'un piètre danseur et cela se voyait en comparaison à Emily qui dansait bien malgré certains de ses pas encore un peu maladroits. En tout cas, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le clown dansant des égouts. Lui était un danseur magistral mais surtout redoutablement mignon avec son regard intimidant et ses dents de lapin.

A cette pensée secrète, les joues de la jeune femme prirent feu avant qu'elle ne revienne précipitamment à l'instant présent, dans les bras de son partenaire de danse un peu perdu. A vrai dire, ni Barry ni Emily ne savaient exactement comment engager l'autre dans la danse et de plus les habitants de Derry les fusillaient du regard.

«Roh et puis merde ! Nous sommes là pour nous amuser Barry, alors danse avec moi !» Somma Emily en claquant dans ses mains, ignorant délibérément les visages mécontents des femmes jalouses et de ceux de leurs maris qui suivaient absolument tous ses faits et gestes.

Elle s'approcha de Barry tout en claquant des doigts puis le prit par les épaules et l'entraîna subitement avec elle dans des cercles infinis ainsi que des pas en rythme avec la musique typiquement disco. Il ne savait même plus où donner de la tête ! Néanmoins, il s'habitua vite à son rythme effréné pour pouvoir danser avec cette femme endiablée, des crampes aux joues à force de sourire et rire à gorge déployée. Bientôt, la sono changea de musique pour laisser place à celle du groupe Earth, Wind & Fire, Boogie Wonderland.

«Les mecs, vous voyez ce que je vois ?» Richie enleva la buée qui s'était formée sur ses verres de lunettes.

Les autres membres du clan des ratés suivirent son regard sur la piste de danse où Emily et un clown dansaient follement au rythme entraînant de la musique. Bon, disons simplement que la femme dansait et que l'autre tentait grossièrement de l'imiter. Les bouches d'Eddie et de Stan s'ouvrirent quand ils virent à quel point Emily dansait divinement bien, comme si qu'elle avait fait cela toute sa vie !

«Elle est trop cool cette fille …» Marmonna Eddie en déglutissant bruyamment.

Ben sentit Beverly se raidir à côté de lui alors il se sentit obligé de répondre quelque chose de neutre ou la fille de ses rêves risquait d'exploser une durite.

«Ouais, enfin ça va il y a bien mieux qu'elle quand même.» Rétorqua-t-il d'un haussement d'épaules timide quand Bev tourna la tête vers lui en gardant cette même expression colérique sur son visage.

«Qu'est-ce que tu attends Richie ? Pourquoi tu ne l'inviterais pas à danser avec toi ? Elle pourrait devenir ton coup du soir avec un peu de chance.» Se moqua allègrement Stanley en frappant son coude dans les côtes de son ami bavant sur la femme adulte.

«Tu rigoles, j'espère ?! Je danse si bien que je risquerai de lui foutre la honte !» S'indigna ce dernier en posant son bras là où Stan l'avait poinçonné.

«J'aimerais savoir p-pourquoi Barry est déguisé en clown. Si c'est une blague, c'est de très m-mauvais goût.» S'énerva Bill en faisant la grimace, les yeux luisants de larmes. Il releva les yeux lorsque la chanson de Wham! Wake Me Up Before You Go-Go entraîna la paire dans une nouvelle danse folle.

Cette fois-ci et en ayant un peu plus confiance en eux après avoir observé le couple, quelques personnes, les plus courageuses d'entre eux, s'aventurèrent au centre de la piste avec Barry et Emily. La musique était bien trop géniale pour ne pas se laisser entraîner ! Et c'était la fête après tout alors tout le monde avait le droit à son quart d'heure de folie même si cela signifiait mettre sa dignité de côté.

«On s'en fiche. C'est drôle parce qu'il est juste trop con ce mec !» Ricana grossièrement Eddie pour répondre à Bill en faisant un High Five avec Richie.

Barry était connu au poste de police pour être un peu stupide et cela ne tomba malheureusement pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Les mères commères de la ville étaient ravies de l'apprendre. Donc tout le monde connaissait bien ce type sans cervelle même les adolescents.

«Arrêtez, ce n'est vraiment pas sympa pour lui. Moi je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble, tous les deux. Un joli petit couple !» Beverly leva son menton au couple dansant au milieu de la piste, Emily et Barry.

«Tu ne peux nier la vérité Bev. Elle te saute au visage, un peu comme mon réveil le matin. Il est juste simple d'esprit, un noeudnoeud ! Un peu comme toi d'ailleurs.» Rigola Richie en lui tirant la langue, les jambes bougeantes au rythme de la chanson.

Beverly leva les sourcils puis offrit en réponse un doigt d'honneur au garçon à lunettes, sachant pertinemment qu'il cherchait juste à la taquiner pour la faire sortir de ses gongs. Le seul qui n'avait pas encore parlé de la soirée c'était Mike.

Ce dernier était posé contre le bar à regarder les gens autour de lui, ses doigts tambourinant contre la surface lisse tandis qu'il optait pour une expression renfrognée. Il n'était pas à l'aise et cela se voyait bien.

 _I'm so excited !_

Eddie commença à danser sans s'en rendre compte sur la chanson des The pointer Sisters presque comme un pro. Il ne pouvait plus se retenir de balancer ses hanches au rythme de la musique que sa mère affectionnait particulièrement lorsqu'elle faisait le ménage dans la maison. Quand elle chantait dans son balai … Enfin qu'elle essayait de chanter plutôt car avouons-le sa voix était juste insupportable aux oreilles.

«Tiens tiens, regarde qui est là Eddie. Tu devrais la rejoindre, non ? Je crois qu'elle te cherche.» Stanley rit en pointant son doigt à la mère d'Eddie qui venait de prendre place sur la piste de danse en poussant les autres hors de son chemin.

Quand on parlait du loup …

«Merde quoi ! Tu viens de casser mon groove !» Se plaignit Richie en frappant ses mains sur ses cuisses et en soufflant exagérément. Lui aussi avait le rythme dans la peau avant que Stanley l'idiot de service ne brise son innocence.

Bill ne pouvait plus se contenir de rire avec Beverly et Ben à la tête que faisait Eddie maintenant qu'il regardait sa mère se dandiner aux milieux des gens, la bouche béate et le teint blafard. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que sa mère possessive ne se lâche comme ça, toujours dans une tenue des plus hideuses. S'il le pouvait, il ramperait dans un trou et disparaîtrait pour le restant de la soirée.

«Excusez-moi Monsieur mais voudriez-vous danser avec moi ?» Une voix surgit de derrière Richie, amenant l'enfant à se raidir avec des yeux écarquillés de stupeur.

Bill et les autres arrêtèrent immédiatement de rire pour imiter l'expression choquée de Richie quand ils virent qu'il s'agissait en fait d'Emily. Comment avait-elle fait pour se glisser comme ça ? La femme en question se tenait innocemment derrière le garçon à lunettes, les mains croisées dans son dos et un sourire doux. Le genre de sourire à donner des palpitations. Elle leur haussa les épaules puis cligna de l'œil à Mike qui lui avait la bouche grande ouverte, sidéré.

«Mec, dit quelque chose …» Chuchota Stan en poussant Richie en avant.

«Hum … Oui bien-sûr, avec un immense plaisir ma très chère dame ! Je serais pour vous l'homme de votre nuit !» Roucoula Richie après s'être raclé la gorge, une main posée sur sa poitrine et un sourire dragueur.

Emily pinça les lèvres pour ne pas rire à l'expression adorable que portait l'adolescent qui cherchait constamment à folâtrer avec elle puis l'emmena ensuite au milieu de la piste de danse sous le regard intrigué de Barry. L'homme en question était trempé de sueur car son costume de clown n'était pas vraiment adapté pour ce genre d'activité extra sportive. Donc il fût dans l'obligation de s'assoir un peu pour reprendre son souffle, permettant ainsi à Emily de s'amuser avec d'autres.

Même si cette dernière pensée ne l'enchantait guère. Mais bon, il ne s'agissait que d'un enfant alors pas de risque.

Tandis que Richie et Emily arrivèrent au milieu de la piste, la chanson It's Raining Men de The Weather Girls s'interpréta dans les haut-parleurs de la salle. Les deux acceptèrent simultanément de jouer le jeu en prenant immédiatement le pas de danse de la célèbre chanson. Dire que le clan des ratés était surpris serait un euphémisme.

Richie alliait de réelles performances en termes de danse en plus d'avoir un excellent tempo. Le garçon était sacrément doué et enchaînait les mouvements en parfaites concordances avec sa partenaire tout aussi incroyable.

«Putain Richie, il nous surprendra à chaque fois.» S'exprima Eddie d'une secousse hébétée de sa tête, les yeux larges comme des soucoupes.

Bill hocha la tête en accord avec lui tandis que Ben et Beverly applaudissaient le couple improbable qui se déchainait sur la piste de danse, tous agréablement surpris et surexcités. Richie souriait comme un dingue parce qu'il s'amusait vraiment pour la première fois depuis que l'été avait débuté.

De plus, il aimait beaucoup Emily. Déjà parce qu'elle était une adulte surprenante à bien des égards mais aussi parce qu'il était amoureux d'elle après tout.

Enfin ça, c'était ce qu'il disait à chaque jolie fille qu'il croisait …

Même la maman de Bill s'invita sur la piste de danse lorsque la chanson Stayin' Alive des Bee Gees enflamma l'ambiance. C'était le meilleur moyen de décompression pour tout le monde après toute l'horreur qu'ils avaient vécu jusque-là.

Mais leur petit moment de paix allait bientôt changer.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture et à très bientôt pour la partie 2 !

Et je me répète, pas d'inquiétude à propos de la plupart de vos défis, ils seront quasiment tous dans la suite x)

Défis **Ça 11 - Partie 1** :

Iyaminati - Barry qui se déguise en clown pour plaire à Emily.

Estelle(Stou) - Pennywise regarde Emily sous la douche puis entre avec elle et s'ensuit un moment un peu hot.

LiliCastagnette - Henry Bowers à une peur bleue des poules …

A plus, VP


	13. Ça 11 Partie 2

Voici la partie numéro deux.

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous êtes prêts pour la suite de l'histoire car elle va devenir très intéressante dans les chapitres à venir.

Question du jour - Votre couleur préférée ?

Les deux chansons utilisées ici Thriller de Michael Jackson et I Need a Hero de Bonnie Tyler.

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **11 - Partie 2**

 _Mais leur petit moment de paix allait bientôt changer._

Tout à coup, la grande sono grésilla violemment et la chanson qui jouait à l'heure actuelle ne pouvait presque plus être entendue à cause du raffut que produisaient les interférences inconnues. Tout le monde dans la salle cria de surprise en bouchant leurs oreilles à l'insupportable bruit qui avait tout interrompu de leur petite fête nocturne.

 _Frzzzzzzzzzz…Le soleil brille….Zzzzzzzz…Shrek c'est la vie…BrrrrrrrrFrrrzz_

 _*Grincement de porte* Aouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu !_

Les grandes portes de la salle polyvalente s'ouvrirent brutalement après qu'un loup dans la nouvelle musique hurla à la mort. A leur ouverture grinçante, de la fumée épaisse et blanchâtre s'introduisit dans l'intégrité de la salle commune.

Les lumières au-dessus des gens vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent pour plonger la totalité de la pièce dans le noir presque total mise à part une lueur émanante de derrière les portes ouvertes. Absolument tous les regards effrayés et confus se tournèrent sur une silhouette qui était apparue en travers la fumée opaque.

 _It's close to midnight  
Something evil's lurking from the dark  
Under the moonlight  
You see a sight that almost stops your heart  
You try to scream_

Emily et Richie se tenaient à bout de bras après l'entrée fracassante de l'inconnu dans la salle. Ils se jetèrent un regard préoccupé puis se relâchèrent quand la nouvelle personne se mit à danser exactement comme dans le clip musical de Michael Jackson …

 _But terror takes the sound before you make it  
You start to freeze  
As horror looks you right between your eyes  
You're paralyzed_

L'homme était habillé exactement comme Michael Jackson dans sa chanson Thriller. En costume rouge avec des bandes noires ainsi que des chaussures de danse noires et blanches à lacets.

Mais ce qui changeait dans le style original du chanteur était la coupe de cheveux. Cet homme-là était roux, un visage très pâle, de beaux yeux bleus et une touche de rouge sur ses lèvres dodues. Ses cheveux à hauteur d'épaules étaient maintenus en arrière grâce à un gel extra fort, lui donnant une allure encore plus élégante et fière.

Les yeux noirs d'Emily s'écarquillèrent quand elle réalisa enfin que c'était Pennywise qui dansait au milieu de la foule.

 _'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike  
You know it's thriller_

Ça alors, pour une surprise c'était une surprise ! Emily n'en revenait pas qu'il était tout de même venu à la fête et encore moins en dansant comme il le faisait maintenant, comme un véritable Dieu de la pop ! Il enflammait littéralement le dancefloor jusqu'à en faire rêver les habitants de Derry. En particulier les femmes.

 _Thriller night  
You're fighting for your life  
Inside a killer thriller tonight, yeah  
Ahahahahahahahaha  
I'm gonna bring it tonight_

Pennywise leva son bras en l'air puis pointa son index vers le lustre au-dessus de lui qui s'illumina dans un flash en rythme avec la musique.

Et enfin, son regard se posa sur Emily non loin du bar à côté du garçon Richie qui avait tenté de lui voler son compagnon à maintes reprises déjà. Il le détestait presque autant que l'autre abruti d'humain … Presque autant. D'ailleurs il ne l'avait pas encore aperçu à la fête celui-là mais bon, il ne se lamentera certainement pas pour lui.

Bien au contraire ! Cette constatation le rendait heureux d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il envoya son sourire séducteur vers Emily qui suite à cela se mit à glousser avant qu'il ne marche à reculons sans bouger la tête.

 _Darkness falls across the land  
The midnight hour is close at hand  
Creatures crawl in search of blood  
To terrorize y'all's neighborhood_

Ça avait assurément tous les regards braqués sur lui et sur sa fantastique façon de danser. Bien-sûr qu'il était génialissime ! A quoi s'attendaient-ils ces abrutis humains ? Et le livre pour les nuls n'avait absolument rien à voir là-dedans, oh que non. Il avait appris tout seul aux fils des siècles surtout lors de ses représentations diaboliques dans les années vingt. Il marcha calmement jusqu'à Emily puis après lui avoir haussé les sourcils d'une manière taquine il lui agrippa la main pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine.

 _And whosoever shall be found  
Without the soul for getting down  
Must stand and face the hounds of hell  
And rot inside a corpse's shell_

Il passa sensuellement son autre main gantée sur le visage d'Emily, son deuxième bras l'encerclant à la taille pour la maintenir dans la position qu'il souhaitait. Leurs visages étaient dangereusement proches l'un de l'autre, leurs lèvres se touchant presque.

 _I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight  
Ooh, babe  
I'm gonna thrill ya tonight_

Emily se demandait s'il allait finir par l'embrasser ... Son cœur courait d'appréhension dans sa poitrine, la bouche entre ouverte. Ils étaient à quelques centimètres à peine, les yeux dans les yeux. Il y avait comme un charme ensorcelant sur eux. Mais finalement Pennywise desserra sa prise sur ses côtes pour lui sourire vilement pour accompagner les derniers instants de la chanson.

 _AH HA HA HA HA HA !_

Toute la salle fondit dans un tonnerre d'applaudissements bien mérités car cela avait été du vrai spectacle ! Les gens hurlèrent des félicitations à ce qu'ils venaient de voir et sifflèrent au couple encore dans la même position au milieu de la piste, à bout de souffle après avoir réalisé cette représentation digne d'un grand film.

Pennywise alias Robert redressa Emily jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tienne sur ses pieds puis s'écarta d'elle s'en jamais rompre le contact visuel avec cette dernière encore éberluée mais souriante de bonheur à peine contenue. Son cœur factice se serra, il était à l'origine de sa joie.

D'ailleurs l'entité s'en fichait royalement des humains euphoriques autour d'eux. Il avait fait cette danse endiablée uniquement pour sa belle Emily mais certainement pas pour le plaisir des autres.

Bon, un peu quand même mais restons modeste.

Il ne fallut pas moins de deux minutes pour que les gens puissent retrouver peu à peu leur calme et reprendre des conversations banales tandis que les musiques qui étaient initialement prévues pour la soirée continuèrent d'animer cette fête.

Personne ne s'était posé la question. Qu'un parfait inconnu qui s'invite comme ça à une fête restreinte pourrait en fait potentiellement être l'assassin et le kidnappeur d'enfants à Derry … Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il était trop beau pour avoir ce portrait de tueur macabre.

Les habitants de la ville n'avaient décidément pas beaucoup de jugeote contrairement aux enfants victimes de ce problème tragique. Enfin plus particulièrement les membres du clan des ratés qui semblaient être sur le point de tomber dans les pommes, Bill plus que les autres. Pas si difficile de reconnaitre le clown démoniaque derrière cette pitoyable excuse de costume humain !

Il était juste là au milieu de la piste de danse avec la femme dans ses bras, insouciante et souriante, comme s'il était un homme tout à fait normal. C'était exactement ce qu'il cherchait à faire pour pouvoir se rapprocher d'avantage de ses pauvres cibles tout en passant inaperçu aux parents qui s'amusaient pour une fois au lieu de verser des larmes.

«Vous pensez que …» Commença Beverly sans avoir le courage de finir sa phrase.

Aucun des garçons autour d'elle ne répondit. Ils étaient bien trop occupés à assimiler le fait que le clown était parmi eux et qu'il venait de danser devant tout le monde sans aucune pression. Ils avaient l'impression qu'il était humain toute sa vie ! Il se comportait exactement comme les autres adultes.

Difficile de reconnaitre le démon dans cet homme charismatique, cependant certaines de ses mimiques ne trompaient pas du tout notamment son regard fixe ou encore ses sourires prédateurs …

«C'était vraiment incroyable Monsieur Robert ! Vous êtes sacrément bon danseur. Je suis encore toute chamboulée, c'était génial !» Félicita Emily impressionnée en passant une main dans ses cheveux platines humides de sueur, le souffle rapide pendant qu'elle souriait à en avoir mal aux joues.

Pennywise ne dis rien à ses louanges parce qu'il était plongé dans les traits familiers de son visage. Il n'y avait qu'elle dans la salle pour lui, elle et la nourriture qui ne portait encore aucune saveur car il manquait l'ingrédient essentiel à la viande. La peur. Mais son sourire se tordit de dégout lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur putride de Barry en approche. Il roula ses yeux à l'intérieur de son crâne puis s'empêcha de justesse de gémir d'agacement quand l'humain désagréable apparut dans son champ de vision.

«Ah … Je me disait bien que je connaissais cette tête. Robert, c'est ça ? Nous nous sommes déjà croisés dans la rue hier.» Déclara Barry d'une voix lasse en posant une main sur la taille d'Emily pour la tirer dans son côté.

«Je n'oublie jamais un visage.» Gronda Pennywise sous forme humaine en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Sa bouche était dans un rictus profond de pure haine et s'il n'y avait pas autant de monde autour il lui aurait sauté à la gorge sans aucune hésitation.

De quel droit cet imbécile sur patte se montrait aussi possessif avec sa future compagne attitrée ?!

«Ouais, c'est ça. Emily je t'ai servi un verre, tu viens ? Laissons notre cher ami Robert se familiariser avec sa nouvelle communauté de fans.» Persifla Barry en désignant le groupe de femmes derrière Robert qui ricanaient et chuchotaient en rougissant.

Amusé, ce dernier sifflota avec la chanson d'Earth Wind & Fire Let's Groove.

Emily sentit une petite pointe de jalousie en voyant toutes ces femmes pour la plupart célibataires et plus belles les unes que les autres être attirées par le physique avantageux de Robert. Evidemment, il était beau comme un Dieu sous cette forme ! Qui ne voudrait pas le croquer tout cru avec cette bouille et ses yeux bleus ?

Néanmoins elle suivit Barry sans discuter jusqu'au bar en adressant un petit sourire triste à Pennywise qui restait en arrière, les bras ballants à ses côtés, la lèvre inférieure légèrement ressortie dans une moue subtile.

L'entité soupira doucement par le nez puis roula une fois encore ses yeux à l'intérieur de sa tête par exaspération. Il n'avait aucunement envie de parler aux humaines aux hormones en pleines ébullitions à cause de son magnifique physique athlétique …

Alors il partit dans une autre direction que celle espérée et se positionna non loin du clan des ratés dorénavant au fond de la salle proche de Butch Bowers le policier. Les petits malins avaient d'ores et déjà compris à qui ils avaient à faire. En tendant son ouïe fine il put entendre Richie au-dessus de la musique bruyante parler à ses amis à quel point il était amoureux d'Emily parce qu'elle dansait super bien et qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Baliverne !

De là où il se tenait, Ça avait une vue panoramique de la salle et pouvait donc voir Emily et Barry discuter entre eux près du bar. Il ressentit une vive colère lui torturer le cœur quand il vit qu'elle rigolait avec lui … Délibérément en plus. Il fût heureusement tiré loin de ses pensées dévastatrices par une voix masculine à sa gauche.

«Vous êtes vraiment doué ! Mais dites-moi, où avez-vous appris à danser comme ça jeune homme ?» Demanda un homme avec des lunettes rondes et une moustache brune, un verre de Champagne en main.

Pennywise leva les sourcils à l'humain prétentieux qui avait osé venir le déranger alors qu'il était en pleine introspection. Il croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine puis regarda le gars droit dans les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par se sentir terriblement mal à l'aise.

«Je suis un clown dansant !» S'exclama-t-il d'une voix exagérée.

Mais la réaction du parasite ne fût pas celle attendue par l'entité malveillante pensant avoir eu un effet négatif sur ce dernier. L'homme à côté de lui se mit à rire puis fit ensuite une allusion à Barry qui était lui aussi déguisé en clown. Quelle coïncidence ! Il voulait rire sarcastiquement face à ces propos scandaleux car cet idiot sans cervelle ne ressemblait en rien à un clown avec son costume tout pourri !

Emily décala son regard loin du visage de Barry pour observer Pennywise qui discutait avec un homme très sympathique qu'elle avait une fois rencontré dans la rue. Elle sourit pensivement, ses doigts jouant avec un brin de ses cheveux pendant qu'elle s'imaginait ce qu'ils pouvaient bien raconter.

Toutefois, Barry ne semblait pas perturbé par son regard évasif et donc il poursuivit son monologue sur sa vie antérieure tout en enchainant goulument ses verres de cocktails. Sans doute qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il parlait à un mur invisible.

Mais Emily eut soudainement l'intuition qu'elle devrait aller voir Pennywise et Richard avant que ça ne dégénère.

«Avez-vous déjà mangé du Bœuf Bourguignon ? Il semblerait que cela soit un met français des plus exquis !» Roucoula Richard de plaisir en se tenant le gros ventre. Pennywise arrêta de sourire puis fronça les sourcils car il n'avait aucune idée de quoi il parlait, ce zouf à moustache.

«Je préfère la viande crue … Surtout quand elle est encore tendre et débordante de peur.» Se languit Pennywise en sentant son estomac se tordre de bonheur à l'idée d'un bon repas composé de chair fraiche d'enfant.

«Euh …» Hésita Richard à côté de lui, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir. Un frisson d'effroi l'envahi lorsque son interlocuteur commença à baver abondamment et que son œil droit partit dans un strabisme.

«Pardon ! Hum, est-ce que je peux vous l'emprunter ? Merci.» Interrompit rapidement Emily en prenant le bras de Robert et en le tirant avec elle loin du public. Elle se pencha ensuite vers lui pour lui murmurer quelque chose «C'était moins une, pas vrai ?»

La jeune femme s'accrocha résolument au bras de Pennywise pour qu'il ne soit pas tenté de fuir comme la dernière fois dans sa chambre. Mais le clown ne rétorqua rien du tout. Il suivit simplement sa dulcinée qui l'emmenait dans un coin un peu plus tranquille de la salle mais surtout et avant tout à l'abri des regards.

«Je déteste les humains.» Expliqua calmement Ça, les yeux regardant fixement le néant.

«Je sais.» Souffla-t-elle en retour, compatissante.

Elle n'aimait guère son expression du visage assombri ni son regard attristé alors elle encercla doucement ses doigts dans sa main plus grande puis lui donna une petite pression réconfortante en accompagnant son geste par un sourire.

«E-Emily ? Je peux vous p-parler ?» La petite voix de Bill retentit avec beaucoup d'hésitation.

«Ah ! Bill ! Je te présente mon ami Robert. Vous allez sûrement vous entendre, vous avez les mêmes centres d'intérêts !» S'écria Emily quand elle se retourna face à l'adolescent nerveux et les autres membres du clan des ratés.

Bien-sûr, tout cela était purement mensonge mais elle devait bien dire quelque chose, comme essayer de faire une trêve entre l'entité et les enfants constamment menacés par ce dernier vorace.

«Non, je ne crois pas.» Répondit sombrement Bill en plissant aussitôt les yeux au clown déguisé. En réponse, Pennywise lui donna un sourire dégoûtant et découvrit ses deux dents de lapins qu'il avait gardés sous cette forme.

«Si j'en suis sûr ! Tient, viens par ici Eddie j'aimerais que tu danses avec Robert. Il pourrait t'apprendre pleins de trucs cool, tu sais ?» Proposa joyeusement Emily en prenant l'épaule du garçon en question sous les regards horrifiés des autres membres.

«Q-quoi ?! Non ! Pas question !» Beugla Eddie en essayant de sortir de l'emprise de la femme mais Robert s'avança puis le souleva par les aisselles comme s'il ne pesait absolument rien.

«Vous êtes folle ?! C'est un monstre ! Il va lui faire du mal !» S'offusqua Beverly en regardant Eddie et Robert se diriger vers la piste de danse.

Son ami n'avait pas été consentent ! Comment osait-elle cette sorcière ?! De plus il avait l'air complètement tétanisé et implorait du regard pour qu'on lui vienne en aide. Pennywise déposa le garçon tremblotant au milieu des autres danseurs. Il se passa quelques longues secondes embarrassantes avant qu'il ne commence enfin à imiter les autres tout en regardant Eddie avec insistance pour qu'il prenne également le rythme, une menace silencieuse dans ses yeux bleus.

 _I'm bad, I'm bad !_

Eddie ne pouvait tout simplement pas bouger sur la chanson de Michael Jackson. Tout son corps tremblait furieusement ce qui l'empêchait de courir loin de cette scène humiliante. Le corps du clown déguisé en Robert bougeait mais pas ses yeux et ni sa tête. Il continuait de le regarder comme s'il allait le dévorer tout cru d'un moment à l'autre s'il ne se décidait pas.

Même sa mère le regardait et l'encourageait … Génial, pour une fois qu'elle le soutenait pour quelque chose il fallait que ça soit en face du clown flippant. Ne pouvant plus se retenir un instant de plus, le visage d'Eddie passa de rouge à blanc puis il vomi toutes ses tripes sur le sol aux pieds de Robert. Les danseurs autour d'eux crièrent de dégout et s'éloignèrent prestement lorsque l'odeur épouvantable frappa leurs nez.

Même Pennywise faisait des grimaces en voyant le vomi jaunâtre devant lui jusqu'à s'en sentir obligé de détourner le regard loin de l'enfant recouvert de délicieuse peur. L'envie lui avait été rudement coupée. Etait-ce une technique de défense qu'avait adoptée le môme asthmatique ? En tout cas elle était très efficace sur lui.

«Eddienounet ! Mon pauvre chéri !» Cria une voix horriblement aigüe en travers la dense foule avant qu'une femme assez corpulente courut vers l'adolescent malade.

Elle s'accroupit devant son enfant gémissant, lui prit le visage pâle entre ses mains puis jeta des regards de mort autour d'elle et aux autres personnes qui observaient ce qui se passait au lieu de leur venir en aide. Pas même ce fichu flic ne faisait correctement son travail ! Scandaleux ! Ses yeux globuleux s'arrêtèrent enfin sur Robert et tout à coup son expression changea de désespérée à colérique.

«Tout ça c'est de votre faute ! A vous tous !» Hurla-t-elle en pointant son index autour d'elle, les yeux méchamment plissés. Elle attrapa ensuite Eddie par la main en ignorant les gémissements de son fils puis boulonna hors de la salle polyvalente.

Une fois la porte principale refermée, la fête repris comme si de rien était. Emily se fraya un chemin jusqu'à Pennywise qui était planté au milieu des gens, les yeux sur le vomi. Retenant un petit reniflement d'amusement elle lui prit le bras pour l'emmener un peu plus loin hors de la piste de danse qui nécessitait un nettoyage rapide. Il souriait comme un imbécile, surement à cause de la mère d'Eddie et de sa drôle de façon de s'habiller … Ou encore autre chose, allez savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête !

Mais tandis qu'ils s'approchaient du bar une musique qu'Emily appréciait grandement anima la grande sono.

«J'adore cette chanson !» S'exclama-t-elle en joignant les mains devant elle, les yeux pétillants d'intérêts. Pennywise cligna des yeux puis écouta attentivement la fameuse chanson que sa compagne aimait tant.

 _Where have all the good men gone  
And where are all the gods ?_

Il sourit malicieusement avant de tendre l'une de ses mains gantées vers Emily pour l'inviter à danser avec lui, jouant de ses sourcils comme le faisait Barry de temps en temps. La jeune femme devant lui fût prise de court par sa proposition inespérée mais accepta tout de même joyeusement sa main, sous le regard désapprobateur et jaloux de Barry au bar qui se saoulait.

Le couple improbable arriva une fois de plus au centre de la piste que la plupart des gens avaient abandonnée après la scène du vomi. Ils commencèrent à bouger au rythme de la musique entraînante.

 _I need a hero !  
I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night _

Emily lança ses bras en l'air puis se rapprocha de Robert en l'imitant habilement dans ses pas, un rire s'échappant de sa gorge quand elle vit quel genre de danse il reproduisait. Il l'attrapa par la taille puis la tira contre lui avant de la renvoyer loin pour la faire tournoyer sur elle-même.

«Il gère ce mec. Même s'il est une espèce de tueur sadique fou et possessif.» Commenta Richie qui dansait malgré lui dans son coin.

Après le fâcheux épisode avec Eddie, le groupe d'adolescents boudait et se demandait s'ils devaient encore rester ici ou rentrer chez eux à la maison. Le problème qu'ils rencontraient avec ce choix, c'était qu'il n'y avait personne chez eux, tous les adultes étaient à cette fête. Mais évidemment sans surprise, le seul qui voulait rester n'était autre que Richie lui-même car il aimait toutes les musiques et l'ambiance en général.

 _I need a Hero !_

Pennywise prit Emily dans ses bras pour la pencher en arrière tandis que la musique prenait tout doucement fin. Les nombreux spectateurs applaudirent encore à leur représentation. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de voir des danseurs aussi doués dans les environs et encore moins dans cette ville paumée dans le Maine.

En tout cas, la côte de popularité d'Emily augmentait et dans le positif en plus ! Cependant, personne ne se doutait que la soirée allait prendre une toute nouvelle tournure, pour la seconde fois.

«Toi ! Le rouquin ! Espèce de petit con … J'ai deux mots à te dire.» Vociféra une voix un peu engourdie derrière le couple au milieu de la piste.

Emily arrêta brusquement de sourire à Ça et se redressa quand elle entendit la voix bourrée de Barry, la peur se reflétante dans ses yeux noirs. Elle se détourna de Robert pour avoir un meilleur aperçût de l'homme qui se dandinait dans leur direction, une bouteille presque vide de Rhum à la main et un regard massacreur qui ne lui correspondait pas du tout.

Toutes les conversations se turent, les yeux se rivèrent sur eux, la musique se stoppa nette pour ne laisser place qu'à un silence pesant et embarrassant sur la piste de danse autrefois animée.

«Toi, oui toi … T'as pas le droit de me faire ça … Hic ! Tu débarques comme ça en ville et tu dragues la femme que j'aime ? Rien qu'en voyant ta sale gueule d'ange j'ai envie de te fracasser le nez.» Critiqua Barry d'un ton acerbe, chancelant sur ses pieds.

«Barry ! Stop ! Arrête s'il te plaît, tu n'es pas dans ton état normal. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis !» Plaida Emily, le cœur battant. Elle pinça les lèvres mais quand elle leva les yeux vers Pennywise, elle vit que ses pupilles devenaient une couleur rouge sang et que son sourire disparaissait petit à petit.

«Toi tu la ferme, OK ? Occupe-toi de tes affaires pour une fois ! Hic ! C'est une histoire entre moi et Robert, le grand frimeur ! Monsieur je sais tout. Le playboy de pacotille. Le méchant roux …» Réprimanda sévèrement Barry en levant sa bouteille et en pointant son doigt vers l'homme aux multiples visages.

Ça, qui ne s'était toujours pas retourné, ferma un instant les yeux puis serra les poings jusqu'à ce qu'ils craquent avec la pression qu'il exerçait. Déjà qu'il haïssait Barry avec passion il parlait en plus mal à Emily ? II laissa sortir un profond et long souffle par son nez pour tenter de détendre ses nerfs, un grognement bestial résonnant de plus en plus fort au fin fond de sa poitrine. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il se retenait d'ailleurs car ce petit prétentieux méritait une bonne correction publique.

«Tu sais qui il est ? Moi je le sais et je pense que tout le monde ici aimerais savoir, pas vrai ?» Se moqua rudement Barry en fronçant les sourcils et en désignant toutes les personnes qui étaient en train de regarder la scène.

«Barry, arrête je t'en supplie !» Pressa Emily en le foudroyant du regard. Elle avait peur qu'il dise quelque chose qui risquait de mettre tout le monde en péril.

Y compris Pennywise.

Barry reprit une grande gorgée de son Rhum à moitié entamée, tombant presque en arrière à cause du mouvement de bascule. Du liquide coulait hors de ses lèvres et sur son beau costume de clown jaune et bleu, de petites traînées blanches à sa gorge à cause de son maquillage blanc qui ne résistait pas à l'humidité.

Après avoir lâché un rot, il jeta sans ménagement la bouteille vide de côté puis s'essuya grossièrement la bouche avec le manche de son déguisement. Il regarda l'arrière de la tête de Robert toujours dos à lui puis sourit mesquinement, une lueur mauvaise dans ses yeux bruns chocolat.

«Ce n'est rien qu'un pauvre type qui ne trouvera jamais de femme pour lui et qui devra se contenter des putes pour satisfaire ses envies de merdeux !» Injuria l'homme avec rage.

S'en était trop.

D'un geste brusque mais maîtrisé, l'entité de Derry sous l'apparence d'un homme normal se retourna puis attrapa fermement la gorge de Barry dans une poigne serrée, de la bave coulante hors de sa bouche et sur son vêtement orange et noir. Il resserra violemment sa prise avant de soulever l'humain dans les airs, appréciant voir les couleurs de son visage disparaître petit à petit.

Mais Barry dans son état d'ébriété savait bien comment se défendre et donna donc un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son adversaire.

Ça lâcha prise pour laisser tomber Barry sur le sol qui reprit malheureusement vite ses esprits. D'un puissant cri de rage, il sauta sur le dos de Robert et commença à le rouer de coups, principalement au visage. Pennywise grogna lorsque le poing de l'humain entra en contact avec son nez et qu'un craquement familier retentit. Même pas mal d'abord !

«C'est pas possible ! Vous êtes cons ou quoi ?! Cessez immédiatement cette bagarre ! C'est complètement ridicule !» S'indigna Emily en les regardant se battre. Elle leva la tête vers la foule à la fois amusée et à la fois craintive puis ensuite vers Oscar qui lui se contentait d'admirer la bataille.

Super travail du côté des forces de l'ordre …

«Putain c'est trop génial ! Vous êtes pour qui les gars ? Moi le clown tueur parce que l'autre il craint trop.» S'enthousiasma Richie en serrant les poings, un immense sourire exalté aux lèvres.

Bill et Beverly n'osèrent pas répondre à Richie mais Stanley et Ben donnèrent tout de même leurs avis. Deux pour Barry et un pour le clown.

«Je vais te tuer !» Hurla furieusement Barry en se redressant, légèrement essoufflé et les mains en poings dans une position offensive. Il saignait de l'arcade sourcilière car le sang coulait dans son œil droit. Pennywise s'était lui aussi levé et le toisait vilement, l'enrageant encore plus pour son audace et son calme.

«Hasta la vista, baby !» Grogna Barry en envoyant aussitôt son poing dans la figure de Robert.

Malheureusement, la seule et unique chose qu'il n'avait pas calculée, c'était que son rival ne se décale au moment propice où il envoya son poing et que celui-ci atterrisse directement dans le visage d'Emily.

 _OHHHHHHHHHHH !_

Les gens huèrent, les mains contre leurs bouches ébahies, les yeux écarquillés alors que la femme vola violemment en arrière sur le sol polie. Même le clan des ratés qui était encore énervé depuis la scène avec Eddie se sentait très mal pour elle, Richie plus particulièrement.

S'ensuit un silence.

Et en un bref instant, Barry dessoula. Au travers son esprit embrumé par l'alcool, il avait compris qu'il venait de commettre une énorme erreur. Bordel, il n'était pourtant pas un type violent ! Lentement, la couleur rouge contenue dans son visage s'évapora en un seul coup pour ne laisser place qu'à une pâleur inhabituelle. Il déglutit, la boule au ventre. Il avait frappé Emily en plein visage … Juste parce qu'il avait trop bu et à cause de cette jalousie débile !

M'enfin n'abusons pas. C'était avant tout la faute de ce rouquin !

«Emily !» S'écrièrent à l'unisson Robert et Barry en s'accroupissant chacun d'un côté de la femme sur le sol. Elle avait le visage chiffonné dans la douleur, ses mains couvraient son nez ainsi que sa bouche.

Pennywise offrit immédiatement un regard noir à Barry puis le poussa aussitôt loin d'Emily pour qu'il puisse lui prendre les épaules d'une manière rassurante. Mais Barry repoussa Robert avec plus de force que ce dernier n'avait préalablement employée et aida doucement la femme à se mettre assise.

Ses yeux étaient fermés, elle aura sans doute un œil au beurre noire au petit matin. De plus, elle était complètement sonnée à cause de la force que Barry avait mise dans son coup de poing prévu pour Ça.

«Madame, est-ce que tout va bien ?» Demanda gentiment un homme qui s'était finalement rapproché.

D'autres personnes suivirent le mouvement et à la surprise générale, même le père de Bill se positionna à côté de la blessée pour voir si elle allait bien. Mettant ses préjugés de côté pour lui venir d'une quelconque aide. Tout en gardant le silence depuis sa chute, Emily ouvrit subitement les yeux, ce qui entraina un soupir collectif tout autour d'elle.

Ses yeux, ils étaient intégralement noirs … Plus de blanc, juste ce noir d'encre surnaturel qui la rendait encore plus effrayante avec le petit filet de sang rouge très foncé qui coulait le long d'une entaille sur sa joue.

Une couleur inquiétante, maladive.

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux jusqu'à ce que le blanc de ses yeux ne réapparaisse enfin comme s'il n'avait jamais disparu initialement. Emily semblait confuse au premier abord mais cette confusion se transforma rapidement en agressivité. Elle se leva d'un bond, sa robe bleue nuit se tachant avec le sang qui s'écoulait de sa blessure mineure à la joue.

La jeune femme foudroya du regard Barry puis ensuite Pennywise et sans un mot elle déambula vers la sortie en passant devant Bill, Beverly, Richie, Stanley, Mike ainsi que Ben, tous abasourdis. Les enfants la regardaient avec de grands yeux craintifs et silencieux comme la plupart des personnes encore sous le choc.

«Emily ! Attends !» Hurla Barry quand il retrouva enfin ses esprits.

Il sauta sur ses pieds puis courut après Emily pour l'arrêter. Mais quand il lui attrapa le bras pour l'empêcher de sortir il sut que c'était une autre terrible erreur. Le muscle sous ses doigts se tendit et avant même qu'il ne puisse bafouiller des excuses ou sortir de son chemin elle se retourna pour lui coller une gifle monumentale dans la figure, mettant absolument toute la force qu'elle possédait dans la frappe.

Le bruit de la claque résonna dans l'ensemble de la salle demeurante silencieuse. Le genre de baffe qui donnait même des frissons aux hommes qui avaient déjà dût passer par cette phase-là, à leur plus grand malheur, bien évidemment. La respiration erratique, Emily se pencha lentement vers Barry en plissant les lèvres de dégout puis cracha avec venin ses quelques mots à son oreille attentive.

«Vous avez dépassés les bornes. Je ne veux plus vous voir, aucun de vous deux !» Lui dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère en désignant à la fois Barry et Pennywise toujours au milieu de la piste.

C'était une image assez ironique de voir Ça tout petit dans ses chaussures au milieu de certains habitants de Derry notamment Monsieur Denbrough, étant donné qu'il s'agissait du clown qui tuait et dévorait leurs enfants … Mais non-sens.

Emily respira un bon coup par le nez, l'expression de son visage passant de colère à tristesse puis embarras profond d'avoir été ridiculisée de la sorte. Montrant sans le vouloir une facette de sa véritable identité aux yeux de tout un publique à la critique facile.

Les yeux luisant de larmes, elle se retourna pour rapidement sortir à l'extérieur dans les ruelles sombres de Derry, laissant dans son sillage un Barry plus que désolé dans une douleur morale et physique.

Emily devait réfléchir mais avant tout retrouver son calme. Loin de tous. Elle ignorait ce qui se passait ou ce qui se disait sur elle actuellement dans la salle des fêtes mais elle s'en fichait pas mal à vrai dire. Elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre ni à entendre leurs voix qui s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle disparaissait. Les humains avaient attendu qu'elle ne sorte de leurs vues pour reprendre leurs discussions ou ragots suivant les familles présentes et les attitudes.

D'une main tremblante, elle essuya furieusement ses larmes qui coulaient librement sur ses joues et qui se mélangeaient au sang. Elle avait encore bien mal là où Barry l'avait frappée involontairement. Oui, elle savait bien qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. Mais le véritable problème venait des conséquences de son acte.

Peut-être qu'à cause de lui elle devra déménager pour espérer trouver un nouvel endroit où personne ne pourra la reconnaître ni essayer de découvrir ses origines.

Son cœur se serra douloureusement à cette dernière pensée. Derry était devenue son nouveau foyer. Elle croisa ses bras sous sa poitrine puis passa énergiquement ses mains sur la chair de poule qui s'était formée sur ses bras nus car il faisait relativement froid à cette heure tardive de la nuit.

Sa mine se renfrogna à nouveau. Elle détestait à la fois Barry et Pennywise pour leurs comportements puérils et n'était pas prête de les revoir de sitôt. Pas tant que son pardon n'ait pas été attribué pour les deux d'entre eux.

Enfin, si elle en était encore capable.

Emily tourna dans une autre rue qui n'avait presque pas d'éclairage puis compris tout de suite qu'elle était suivie … Par de la racaille. Prenant plus de vitesse pour s'éloigner du danger inévitable elle contourna par une autre rue et s'adossa en vitesse contre le mur humide sous une bouche d'aération qui recrachait de la vapeur chaude dans l'air.

Elle calma sa respiration pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, suffisamment longtemps jusqu'à ce que les voix des vauriens ne s'éloignent. Une fois satisfaite, elle soupira profondément par la bouche, les yeux fermés avant de se décrocher du mur pour reprendre son chemin vers sa maison.

Mais une main lui attrapa fermement l'épaule et la tira en arrière.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, j'attends votre avis avec impatience !

Il y aura un peu plus de drame dans le prochain chapitre mais avec vos défis toujours plus drôles, j'arriverais à y ajouter une touche d''humour XD

Défis **Ça 11 - Partie 2** :

SwanxAngel - Danse Thriller pour Pennywise.

PlumeBlanches - Emily va essayer de tout arranger entre les garçons et Penny, donc elle va obliger à l'un des garçons à danser avec Pennywise !

LadyDiana666 - Pendant la fête, Emily propose à Penny-chou de se socialiser avec les gens et qu'il rencontre quelqu'un (homme ou femme) avec qui il parle gastronomie et que Pennywise fasse des allusions à la viande humaine.

LiliCastagnette - Dispute entre Barry et Penny en forme de Bill S.

EmmaFallourd - Barry veut frapper Pennywise mais il frappe Emily à la place.

OdemonKillO - Quand Penny fait son entrée, tous les regards sont braqués sur lui car il fera des trucs bizarres et le flic sera là pour surveiller la fête.

Dj83 - Ajout de la phrase «Hasta la vista, baby !»

A plus ! VP


	14. Ça 12

Voici la suite !

Merci pour tous vos commentaires, c'est vraiment super gentil de votre part !

 **PS** : Ici nous allons en connaître un peu plus sur la forme d'Emily. Mais sachez juste que cette forme s'adapte à l'histoire, non au vécu du personnage. Ce sera également la seule fois qu'on la verra comme ça, normalement.

Question du jour - Avez-vous des animaux chez vous ?

* * *

 **Ça ~** **12**

Ça avait essayé de prendre contact avec elle à plusieurs reprises, mais en vain.

Après le fiasco de la fête de Derry, Emily n'avait jamais plus montré son visage en public ni même à l'extérieur de sa maison et cela depuis un jour entier. Un jour c'était long, trop long. Et Pennywise ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir quelque chose de complètement absurde mais surtout contre sa nature.

Après les épisodes déroutants où l'entité démoniaque ne savait pas quels genres de sentiments il éprouvait à l'égard de la femme non humaine, il ressentait maintenant ce que n'importe quel être vivant doté d'intelligence pouvait ressentir.

De l'inquiétude. Oui, tout simplement.

Pennywise soupira depuis sa bouche d'égout tout en continuant de fixer la belle maison d'Emily en face de sa position tapi dans son trou. Sa voiture qu'elle chérissait tant était dorénavant recouverte de fientes d'oiseaux et semblait prête à s'écrouler sur ses essieux fatigués par le manque d'activité. On pouvait presque croire que cette voiture avait la capacité d'éprouver par l'aspect malheureuse de cette dernière.

Le clown avait presque eu pitié d'elle si elle ne lui rappelait pas constamment l'état émotionnel critique de son compagnon.

Pourquoi n'osait-il pas simplement aller à l'intérieur de la maison pour se confronter à Emily ? Comme toutes les nombreuses fois auparavant ? Qu'est-ce qui lui en empêchait cette fois-ci ? Il pourrait tout aussi bien forcer le contact avec elle et lui donner une bonne fois pour toutes ses intentions puis fin de la discussion !

Mais non, il ne bougea toujours pas de sa cachette puante. Ses pieds refusaient de bouger pour une raison inconnue. Peur ? Certainement pas. Ça ne ressentait pas de peur mais seulement de la haine et de la colère, rien de plus ni moins.

Actuellement, il était juste très inquiet mais aussi craintif car qui disait femme en colère, disait tempête jusque sur la lune. Enfin ça c'était ce que racontait le petit livre pour les nuls qu'il prenait soin de lire régulièrement pour ne pas faire de faux pas lors du cheminement jusqu'à la réussite.

Pennywise grogna de honte d'être aussi lâche alors qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple femelle pour le moment inoffensive ! D'ailleurs, elle ne ferait jamais le poids contre sa puissance colossale. Puis, il eut enfin un déclic grâce à cette dernière pensée revigorante.

Prenant son courage légendaire à deux mains, le clown glissa comme un serpent hors de l'égout et s'approcha furtivement de la porte en bois blanche fermée à double tour. Il y déposa une nouvelle petite boîte rouge avec un P élégant argenté écrit dessus puis repartit aussitôt dans la noirceur accueillante de l'égout sans avoir oublié de frapper à la porte.

Quelques minutes passèrent sans que rien ne se passe, la tension palpable. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'Emily entre ouvrit enfin la porte pour jeter un petit coup d'œil à l'extérieur ensoleillé.

Elle hésitait longuement mais ne voyant personne susceptible d'avoir frappé à sa porte elle l'ouvrit entièrement puis regarda timidement tout autour de son jardin et dans la rue vide, prenant ses repères après si longtemps coincée entre les quatre murs de sa maison. Ses yeux avaient du mal à s'habituer à la forte luminosité tout comme cette vague de chaleur qui la frappa en plein visage, allant jusqu'à l'étouffer quelques secondes.

C'était l'été après tout.

Ce fût à cet instant là que Ça pouvait voir qu'Emily n'avait pas dormie depuis les deux derniers jours car des poches noires étaient visibles sous ses yeux qui indiquaient clairement le manque de sommeil. Une tâche foncée entourait également son œil droit, là où Barry l'avait malencontreusement frappé.

Ses cheveux platines n'étaient pas non plus soignés comme à son habitude ni sa peau plus pâle que la normale mais ce qui interpella réellement Pennywise lors de son observation minutieuse ce fût les espèces de marques bleuâtres sur ses bras ainsi que sur son cou. Les yeux du clown virèrent au rouge intense.

Emily remarqua ensuite qu'une petite boîte rouge était sur sa paillasse, attendant patiemment d'être ramassée pour avoir son contenu mis à jour.

D'abord, elle paraissait surprise par l'objet innocent mais par la suite son regard s'assombrit considérablement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de colère puis sans offrir un dernier regard à la jolie boîte, elle claqua la porte et glissa le loquet du verrou. Elle savait pertinemment qui était à l'origine de ce nouveau cadeau sauf qu'elle n'avait toujours pas accordé son pardon.

Pennywise sentit son cœur sauter dans sa gorge, littéralement. Il cligna rapidement des yeux comme pour effacer l'affreuse vision qu'il venait d'avoir tout en tentant d'ignorer le tiraillement constant désagréable dans sa poitrine.

D'abord, il ressentit une vive colère au rejet ce qui l'obligea à prendre deux formes à la fois et à en faire une espèce de créature à la peau noire poilue mais qui n'avait pas exactement une apparence physique concrète. Puis vint la tristesse, flagrante et lourde dans son estomac.

Ça reprit sa forme favorite de clown puis se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'eau dégoutante des canalisations, les yeux bleus ternis de peine fixant un point dans le vide. Son visage se chiffonna, rudement, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'émette une petite série de miaulement ressemblant à des lamentations.

Elle ne voulait pas de son cadeau ? Pourtant, il avait mis des yeux à l'intérieur ! Il pensait vraiment qu'elle apprécierait ce geste affectif après ce qu'il avait vu à la salle des fêtes. Après le coup de poing de Barry. Une vague de rage le secoua à la simple pensée de Barry et de son acte de violence envers sa compagne.

Boudant comme un enfant en bas âge, Pennywise serra les poings puis sortit à nouveau de l'égout, reprit la boîte entre ses mains puis accrocha un ballon rouge à la poignée de la porte d'Emily. C'était une preuve de son passage mais aussi de son intérêt inébranlable pour elle malgré son rejet difficile à encaisser.

Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'il n'abandonnera pas aussi facilement, pas cette fois ! Car dix mille ans à attendre le prochain ce sera trop long et pénible. De plus, elle titillait sa curiosité, alors autant faire l'effort. Donc sans un dernier regard en arrière il se téléporta loin de cet endroit pour réapparaitre dans le jardin de Barry.

L'homme n'était pas chez lui mais son imbécile de chien gardait la maison, excellent. Le Rottweiler jouait avec le jet d'eau en mettant ses babines dans la propulsion pour tenter d'attraper son ennemi juré, l'eau. Quel bel abruti … Un peu comme son Maître finalement. Tel Maître, tel chien non ? Ce proverbe se vérifiait chez Barry tous les jours de la semaine vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre.

Pennywise sourit doucement, l'expression de plus en plus endurcie au fur et à mesure qu'il s'approchait du chien inattentif. Il avait une très bonne idée pour punir Barry et surtout, pour voir souffrir quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même.

Il siffla pour attirer l'attention du chien sur lui et lorsque celui-ci le vit, il grogna de méfiance en baissant la tête, les dents blanches apparentes. Le clown sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la bête puis ouvrit le couvercle de sa petite boîte pour y présenter son contenu à la gueule de l'animal.

Le chien arrêta immédiatement de grogner, les yeux ronds de curiosité tandis qu'il reniflait les odeurs étranges avant de se jeter sur la nourriture très particulière. Mhmm, c'était délicieux et gluant à la fois ! Pennywise rit d'amusement en voyant le chien dévorer les yeux globuleux comme s'il ne s'agissait que de simples croquettes du supermarché, satisfait de son mauvais coup qui fonctionnait à merveille.

«Bon chien !» Félicita le clown qui disparut sans laisser de trace après que le chien ait fini son quatre heure insolite.

Maintenant, il voulait souffrir dans la solitude.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Barry n'arrivait presque plus à marcher après la cuite qu'il s'était prise hier soir à la fête. Bruh, c'était très difficile de revenir à la réalité.

Malheureusement, les souvenirs des événements dramatiques de la veille refirent surface assez aisément. Dès son réveil aux alentours des quinze heures de l'après-midi plus précisément. Surtout le passage qu'il aurait préféré rêver en toute honnêteté.

Ce qu'il avait fait à Emily, sous l'emprise de l'alcool … Une honte immense le submergea et le rempli de remords. Il voulait se frapper mentalement d'avoir fait l'imbécile avec elle car elle ne le méritait pas, aucune de ses paroles méprisantes ni son geste déplacé.

Le seul réconfort qu'il pouvait encore avoir c'était de se dire que ce coup de poing était destiné à cet arrogant Robert.

Mais maintenant grâce à hier soir il avait la certitude qu'il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux à l'égard de la jeune femme. Sinon il n'aurait jamais réagi de cette façon face à Robert et encore moins envers Emily mais cette jalousie si farouche qu'il avait ressenti … Elle était bien réelle. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence.

Il l'aimait et la voulait rien que pour lui, c'était dorénavant une évidence comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Sauf qu'une fois encore, il s'y était très mal pris avec elle au risque d'avoir gâché toutes ses chances.

Barry grogna de douleur en mettant une main contre ses tempes douloureuses qui palpitaient frénétiquement contre ses doigts. Son esprit était enveloppé dans un épais voile qui le berçait dans une sorte de béatitude nauséeuse. Il se demandait pourquoi il avait eu l'idée stupide de sortir de son lit alors qu'il n'était pas tout à fait rétabli de la soirée mouvementée.

Il entra donc rapidement dans la bibliothèque de la ville en titubant légèrement sur ses pieds à cause des trois marches qui menaient aux doubles portes. Il fallait même qu'il s'appuie sur les murs pour se déplacer vers son nouvel objectif, trouver un bon livre pour se faire pardonner de ses erreurs.

Oui, Barry n'était pas quelqu'un de doué avec les mots et encore moins lorsqu'il devait se faire pardonner auprès de la femme qu'il aimait.

Ce dernier leva la tête puis plissa douloureusement les yeux à la lumière vive des néons au-dessus de lui. La bibliothèque ne pouvait pas être un endroit sombre comme partout ?! Bref, il devait trouver quelque chose et ressortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir assez longtemps avec son estomac horriblement sensible.

Il parcourut du regard les nombreuses étagères de livres, un bras soutenant son estomac et l'autre tenant l'armoire pour ne pas tomber sur le sol. Bon sang, il avait l'impression qu'il allait dégueuler d'un instant à l'autre à force de lire les couvertures aussi vite ! Quelque part cela lui apprendra à boire autant alors qu'il ne tenait pas bien le coup surtout au réveil.

 _Géniale la gueule de bois_ , pensa-t-il sarcastiquement.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le coin de ses lèvres se rehaussèrent dans un grand sourire quand il trouva enfin ce qu'il recherchait désespérément depuis dix minutes de recherches infructueuses. Il attrapa brusquement le livre qu'il avait en visuel puis plissa ses yeux pour adapter sa vue en double aux lignes inscrites sur la couverture de celui-ci. Il fallut quelques secondes pour pouvoir enfin apercevoir les contours des lettres écrites en or.

 _Les boulettes de la vie quotidienne._

Il s'émerveilla sur sa trouvaille d'un grand soupir de contentement mais malheureusement il perdit l'équilibre et fondit tête la première contre l'étagère du milieu. L'impact violent fit trembler toute l'armoire ainsi que les lourds et grands livres poussiéreux posés sans ménagement tout au-dessus qui finirent par basculer en direction du sol. Et en l'occurrence, sur Barry.

L'homme siffla de douleur puis posa ses bras sur sa tête où le coin du gros livre avait cruellement frappé. Il s'imaginait vraiment qu'il allait mourir avec la souffrance que le coup lui infligeait ! En plus mélangé à la cuite d'hier soir plus ses peines de cœur … Barry pensait qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer.

«Saloperies !» Mystifia-t-il en poussant les livres loin de lui et en reprenant une bonne prise sur le livre qu'il était venu chercher.

Après s'être difficilement redressé contre l'armoire chancelante, il donna un doigt d'honneur aux livres sur le sol autour de ses pieds puis se dirigea ensuite vers l'accueil pour faire l'emprunt de son livre. Il salua poliment la vieille femme mais se retint de justesse de vomir lorsque l'odeur de l'ail frappa son nez.

Quelle horreur ! Cette vieillarde ne se lavait-elle donc jamais ? Ce n'était pas par hasard que pratiquement personne ne venait ici, ils avaient peur de mourir asphyxiés sans doute …

Réprimant une grimace de dégout, Barry remercia la bibliothécaire avant de sortir le plus vite possible de cet endroit de malheur. Son estomac allait se rebeller, c'était sûr et certain car l'odeur le suivait partout où il allait à présent.

Il contourna l'un des grands buissons à côté de l'imposant bâtiment avec une main couvrante sa bouche l'autre autour de son précieux livre mais au moment où il trouva enfin un endroit adéquat pour vider le contenu de son estomac, un petit garçon courut dans son passage.

«Go go Power Rangers !» **BURP !**

Le garçon resta figé sur place, encore dans sa posture héroïque avec un petit bonhomme dans ses mains en combinaison bleue et casque blanc. Perplexe, il cligna bêtement des yeux puis regarda ensuite l'étendu de vomi à ses pieds avant de fondre en larmes parce qu'il en avait également pleins sur son pantalon jaune. Son tout nouveau pantalon en plus !

«Mamannnn !» Hurla-t-il, de grosses larmes sur ses joues rondes, sa cape rouge traînante dans le vomi.

«Désolé …» Marmonna Barry à bout de souffle, pâle et malade.

Il passa sa manche sur ses lèvres sèches puis s'éloigna sans rien dire d'autre par peur de vomir une seconde fois. Quel embarras … Il savait bien qu'il ne fallait absolument pas quitter son lit aujourd'hui ! Idiot.

Il arriva enfin aux abords de son jardin puis se traîna difficilement sur le porche de sa maison avec un soupir de soulagement quand il atteignit enfin la poignée en argent. C'était comme si elle brillait plus que l'habituel, un peu comme une récompense sacrée dans les jeux vidéo !

Mais là il devait surtout dormir un peu pour récupérer de sa grosse cuite et ne pas commencer à divaguer. Il ouvrit donc la porte pour se trainer à l'intérieur de son domaine frais contrairement à l'extérieur brûlant.

Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui brûlait ?

Il lui fallut presque dix minutes pour monter l'escalier et aller dans sa chambre à coucher heureusement déjà ouverte pour l'accueillir. Pas sûr qu'il aurait eu la force de l'ouvrir celle-là … Au pire, il aurait dormi sur le tapis à l'entrée.

Barry voyait toujours double. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à son incapacité motrice momentanée néanmoins il réussit à glisser sans encombre dans son lit douillet. Une fois sous les draps duveteux, il déposa son nouveau livre sur la commode à côté de lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres car il allait enfin pouvoir dormir.

Toby le rejoignit presqu'immédiatement en montant lui aussi sur le lit. Sur le côté libre de ce dernier là où il avait le droit de venir bien évidemment car la place était de toute façon libre. L'animal haletait beaucoup, mais Barry en déduisit que c'était à cause de la chaleur. Sauf qu'il commença à pleurnicher puis aboyer pour l'avertir de quelque chose mais son Maître ne fit pas un mouvement, il avait d'ores et déjà les yeux clos.

Son ventre grogna en désaccord et le chien vomi sur toute la couverture …

«ARGH ! Merde, Tobby !» S'écria de surprise et de dégout Barry en rouvrant prestement les yeux pour foudroyer du regard son chien pleurant.

L'animal baissa les oreilles contre sa tête en signe de soumission puis sortit la queue entre les jambes de la chambre à coucher. Derrière lui, son Maître soupira de lassitude. Mais quand Barry posa les yeux sur le fameux vomi de son chien et malgré sa cuite, il sauta presque hors de sa peau d'effroi. Dans la plupart du vomi il y avait des yeux … D'humains, en tout cas ça y ressemblait fortement. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour se sentir à nouveau tout à fait sobre et parfaitement éveillé.

«Mais ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!» Hurla-t-il avec de grands yeux choqués, les mains levées de chaque côté.

Il sorti plus vite de son lit qu'il n'y était entré.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Plus tard dans la journée, Barry et Oscar se dirigèrent tous deux vers la maison d'Emily pour obtenir quelques informations concernant la soirée d'hier. A vrai dire, Barry ne voulait pas venir avec le policier mais Butch, pour les intimes, avait insisté pour qu'il vienne pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il avait été un témoin majeur.

Il sentait l'intensité du stress et de la peine lui monter à la gorge au fur et à mesure qu'ils approchaient de la maison au coin de la rue Jackson. Il ne voulait pas embêter Emily, pas après lui avoir promis de ne pas se retourner contre elle et encore moins en compagnie de son pire ennemi Oscar Bowers.

C'était comme si qu'une pierre tombait dans son estomac creux au moment où il aperçut les bordurettes du jardin de son amie. Qu'allait-elle penser de lui, si elle le voyait avec le policier sur son porche ? Il n'osait même pas se l'imaginer.

Ayant sentit l'odeur putride de Barry et d'un autre humain qu'il détestait, Pennywise se glissa jusqu'à la bouche d'égout en face de la maison pour zyeuter les environs et comprendre ce qui se passait à la surface.

Il vit instantanément le policier au gros ventre ainsi que Monsieur caca de chien devant la porte d'entrée d'Emily. Un petit grognement mécontent s'échappa de ses lèvres rubis à ce constat regrettable. N'avaient-ils absolument aucune compassion pour elle ? Néanmoins lui non plus en quelque sorte … Il ignorait même ce que cela voulait dire exactement d'avoir de la compassion pour quelqu'un.

Toutefois il revint à la scène qui se déroulait au-dessus. L'homme d'aspect sévère et renfrogné à longueur de journée avait l'air d'être très en colère tandis que Barry lui semblait plutôt être sur le point de se pisser dessus de peur … Littéralement. Le clown le sentait jusqu'à sa position dans l'égout.

Ces humains pouvaient se montrer tellement paradoxaux quand ils le voulaient … Où était passé tout ce courage ? Ça pourrait tout aussi bien bondir de l'égout et prendre la forme de sa plus grande peur mais il y avait hélas un gros problème assez embêtant. Très gênant également. S'il devait prendre cette forme, alors il se transformerait en Emily.

Oscar frappa furieusement son poing sur la porte d'entrée puis posa ses mains à sa ceinture non loin de son arme de service, le pied tapotant le sol dans un rythme régulier exprimant son impatience. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil hors de ses yeux froids pour ensuite les accrocher à son t-shirt bleu en attendant que la personne à l'intérieur de la maison n'ouvre.

Le ballon qu'avait déposé Pennywise tout à l'heure était toujours là, mais les deux hommes ne pouvaient pas le voir car il était spécialement conçu pour Emily et elle seule. Le clown en question ressentit une grosse déception le dévorer de l'intérieur. Si le ballon était toujours sur la poignée alors cela signifiait que son compagnon n'avait pas accepté son cadeau, une fois de plus.

La porte s'ouvrit dans une fissure lorsqu'Oscar frappa pour la deuxième fois. Emily les observait par l'entrebâillement de la porte mais ne dit rien, elle utilisait son poids pour qu'ils ne puissent pas forcer le passage à l'intérieur de sa maison. D'une main protectrice contre le bois de cette dernière, ses yeux fusillèrent simultanément le flic ingrat ainsi que Barry, sa plus grande déception.

Le policier se pencha vers elle avec des yeux plissés de haine puis siffla méchamment à son visage comme quoi elle avait été suspecte la nuit dernière et que les habitants avaient déposés des plaintes face à son comportement plus que douteux.

Emily baissa malheureusement les yeux au sol, un soupir inaudible, l'air contrariée mais aussi attristée. Elle toisa ensuite sévèrement Barry qui se balançait d'une jambe à l'autre de honte. Finalement ses yeux noirs rencontrèrent ceux bruns chocolat qui essayaient d'éviter le contact visuel avec elle.

Barry se sentit soudainement très mal à l'aise sous son regard pénétrant parce qu'il avait la nette impression qu'elle dévorait son âme. Il déglutit misérablement puis revint aussitôt à ses pieds, n'acceptant pas la défiance ni la contrariété dans ses yeux pourtant si chaleureux d'ordinaire. A côté de lui, Oscar se redressa avant de s'adresser directement à Emily d'une voix détestable.

«Vous êtes de plus en plus suspect Madame et mon devoir est d'assurer la protection des habitants de cette ville. Faites très attention à ce que vous faites, nous avons un œil sur vous ! Encore une seule erreur et je vous mets derrière les barreaux le restant de vos misérables jours. Vous percutez ?» Menaça tranquillement Bowers en serrant les dents.

Emily leva les yeux dans ceux d'Oscar et soutint son expression menaçante sans jamais sourciller. Elle n'avait pas peur de lui et ça, Pennywise pouvait le certifier. La femme continua de le regarder avec ce même regard étrange et pesant, cherchant à le déstabiliser pour qu'il perde confiance en lui.

Dans tous les cas, cette technique fonctionnait particulièrement bien sur Barry contrairement au père violent d'Henry Bowers qui ne pouvait se défaire de cette attitude exécrable envers la jeune femme. Cette dernière rouvrit la bouche puis après s'être léchée les lèvres, elle s'exprima d'une voix plate et relativement calme.

«J'habitais dans une ville du Nevada il y a fort longtemps. Puis un jour, un officier m'a interrogé. J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves aux beurres et un excellent quianti. Vous percutez ?» Rétorqua-t-elle avec cynisme, les sourcils levés.

L'expression d'Oscar faiblit légèrement à cette réponse inattendue, néanmoins il reprit rapidement sa posture menaçante en serra les poings de colère. Il haïssait cette femme plus que quiconque au monde ! Plus que son propre fils, plus que sa pauvre chienne de femme qui l'avait quitté il y a quelques années auparavant. Il la voulait dans sa prison ou même pire, il la voulait morte ! Lui effacer son petit sourire malicieux une bonne fois pour toute par tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables.

D'ailleurs, cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Pennywise. Le clown dans les égouts éprouva une telle colère monumentale qu'il avait envie de surprotéger sa future compagne contre ce danger potentiel. Cet homme n'allait pas toucher un seul cheveu de sa tête, il s'en faisait le serment.

Il ne payait rien pour attendre. Il allait se débarrasser de lui incessamment et proprement pour qu'il n'y ait aucune trace de son passage qui risquerait de mettre l'avenir d'Emily en péril.

Cependant, il savait déjà comment s'y prendre mais surtout qui utiliser pour arriver à ses fins drastiques. Emily pouvait se détendre et se concentrer sur autre chose comme par exemple le devoir qu'elle devra accomplir … Très prochainement.

Son devoir de compagne.

«Excusez-moi chef, mais nous devrions enquêter sur le petit soucis que j'ai eu ce matin. C'est urgent.» Parla Barry pour la première fois afin de rompre le malaise évident entre eux. Il se tourna pleinement vers son patron d'un froncement de sourcils, exprimant ainsi son empressement.

Oscar arrêta de foudroyer Emily du regard puis se racla bruyamment la gorge en remettant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux colériques, les mains de retour à sa ceinture. Exaspéré d'avoir été interrompu, il se tourna vers Barry puis acquis d'un hochement de tête sec avant de repartir vers sa voiture de police garée sur le trottoir d'en face, juste au-dessus de la bouche d'égout. Laissant le temps à son assistant d'échanger quelques mots avec la femme abominable.

«Encore désolé pour tout Emily. Je t'assure que je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir. Ce n'était pas mon intention. Pardonne-moi, s'il te plaît.» Murmura Barry avec toute la sincérité qu'il possédait, les yeux larmoyants. N'obtenant aucune réaction, il esquissa un sourire malheureux puis se tourna pour se diriger vers son patron en attente mais brusquement, une main l'agrippa et le tira en arrière.

«C'était ta seule et unique chance, Barry.» Railla une voix sifflante, inhumaine.

L'homme dans une emprise invisible ouvrit la bouche pour crier mais une main humide et noire entoura aussitôt ses lèvres pour couvrir les sons et ainsi l'empêcher d'émettre le moindre bruit qui alerterait de sa position compromettante.

Le sang noir dans la forme de Pennywise se draina de son visage tandis que ses yeux jaunes étaient témoins de l'épouvantable scène, une énorme pression dans sa poitrine. Il voyait la forme d'Emily, la vraie forme qu'elle avait. Ou plutôt l'une des formes qu'elle voulait montrer.

De toute son existence, Ça n'avait jamais rien vu de tel. Jamais rien vu d'aussi … Etrange et effrayant à la fois, un peu comme lui tout compte fait. Mais il adorait cette image d'elle. Une terrible puissance sommeillait en cette créature magnifique qui se cachait parmi les humains, une créature si attrayante et désirable.

Même l'ambiance de la maison avait changée. Comme si qu'un voile invisible enveloppait le terrain, un peu comme une illusion d'optique. Les murs n'étaient plus d'un beau bleu neuf mais plutôt une couleur noirâtre avec beaucoup de salissures et de fissures dans le bois.

L'ensemble de la construction peinait à tenir debout, les murs étaient de travers, la toiture brisée à certains endroits. Les fleurs maintenant desséchées dans le jardin, la vie avait mystérieusement disparue pour ne laisser place qu'à un terrain vague et inquiétant.

Encore une fois, rien qu'une illusion d'optique.

Ça s'extasiait dans son trou face à cette puissance mentale. Une parfaite combinaison de cette entité et de lui ferait une descendance indestructible à en rendre vert de jalousie Maturin. Ha, la bonne blague.

La porte maintenant grande ouverte, Barry était figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés de terreur. Des espèces de bras noirs l'entourait de partout et le maintenait dans la même position raidit contre quelque chose de grand. Deux yeux argent regardaient par-dessus son épaule vers la rue, deux yeux ronds et froids.

Ça ne voyait pas la forme exacte qu'elle possédait car tout son corps était enveloppé dans une espèce de fumée noire opaque qui provenait du couloir derrière elle. Couloir à présent ténébreux, sans fin. Il n'apercevait que les multiples bras osseux ainsi que ses yeux puis ce timbre de voix … Juste mortellement effrayant.

Barry laissa enfin sortir un énorme souffle de ses poumons lorsque les bras autour de lui se retirèrent et que la présence néfaste derrière lui disparut après avoir refermé la porte à double tour. Il resta planté là quelques secondes sur le paillasson, malmené physiquement et mentalement par l'épouvante.

Ses yeux étaient si gros qu'ils allaient finir par tomber hors de sa tête s'il continuait comme ça. Il posa une main tremblotante sur sa poitrine là où il avait eu l'impression que quelqu'un avait fait pression, le retenait prisonnier d'un maléfice. Le teint blafard, son corps tremblait si intensément qu'il ne pouvait presque plus marcher droit. Cette voix derrière lui avait été si menaçante, si inhumainement dégoulinante de rage et de sombres promesses qu'il avait encore du mal à revenir au présent.

«Tu viens ?» Hurla Oscar en abaissant la fenêtre du côté passager pour regarder Barry d'une manière agacée.

L'homme requit secoua vivement la tête puis courut le plus rapidement possible vers la voiture de police, encore sous le choc de son expérience traumatisante. Etait-ce un rêve ? Avait-il imaginé tout cela ?

D'un coup d'œil en arrière, il vit que toute la maison était tout à fait normale et que l'étrange atmosphère avait disparue. C'était comme un mirage, un rêve éveillé ou tout simplement un mauvais tour de son esprit tracassé. Même Bowers n'avait rien vu ni remarqué. Mais il savait pertinemment que cette présence démoniaque avait été réelle en quelque sorte.

Une chose était certaine, il n'allait pas en parler à qui que ce soit de ce qu'il avait ressenti.

Lorsque les deux hommes pénibles repartirent, Pennywise grimpa dans le cerisier à côté de la fenêtre de la salle de bain et utilisa son huitième sens pour voir où était la femme malheureuse dans la maison. Pas difficile de la retrouver, il pouvait tout aussi bien utiliser l'ouïe au lieu de ses pouvoirs psychiques car il entendait des pleurs venant du rez de chaussé.

Juste après avoir claqué la porte derrière elle au nez de Barry, Emily se laissa glisser le long du bois jusque sur le sol, les genoux repliés et les mains ballantes à ses côtés. Elle se laissa sangloter comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant pour plusieurs raisons différentes notamment les regrets et la douleur.

Elle ferma les yeux pour y verser de grandes larmes de chagrin sur ses joues pâles et quelques peu meurtries. Des bruits étouffés finirent par sortir de ses lèvres pincées tandis qu'elle luttait farouchement avec ses démons intérieurs.

Elle n'avait pas voulu s'en prendre à Barry. Ni à l'entité qu'elle avait appris à apprécier puis aimer malgré ses repas exclusivement composés d'enfants. Personne n'était parfait. Mais elle n'avait absolument pas supporté de perdre le contrôle sur son physique et montrer aux yeux accusateurs sa plus grande faiblesse.

Sa véritable identité, un monstre, une créature de l'obscurité.

Les souvenirs d'hier soir lui remontèrent finalement à l'esprit. Emily avait été agressée par un groupe de jeunes hommes qui traînait dans les rues et malheureusement pour elle, elle n'avait pas été en mesure de les repousser comme elle l'aurait fait habituellement. Peut-être était-ce à cause de son moral, ou alors qu'elle manquait de force mais elle ne cessait de se poser la question depuis lors.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle échoue au moment propice ?

Son visage se chiffonna alors que des images horribles d'hier se frayèrent un chemin dans sa tête. Comme pour un rappel douloureux, du sang commença à s'écouler d'une blessure qu'elle cachait avec un T-shirt noir à manches longues. Emily soupira puis se redressa difficilement en s'aidant de la porte pour se relever sur ses jambes vacillantes. Lentement, elle se dirigea dans les escaliers menant à l'étage en se tenant le bas ventre avec son bras, une trainée de sang frais la suivant partout où elle allait.

D'une grimace à la douleur incroyable que ses mouvements pourtant lents engendraient, elle poussa la porte de sa salle de bain avec son bras libre. S'ensuit un gémissement éprouvant lorsqu'elle s'assit sur le rebord de sa baignoire. Ses blessures méritaient un traitement adéquat et une attention particulière si elle ne voulait pas risquer d'endommager définitivement cette enveloppe corporelle.

Pennywise la voyait maintenant depuis sa branche sur le cerisier. Il utilisa sa capacité à se fondre dans le décor pour l'observer se déshabiller avec difficulté, une grimace constante à ses lèvres pulpeuses.

Non, il ne regardait pas pour la voir nue mais pour savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec elle car il ressentait sa douleur physique et morale sans comprendre d'où elle venait exactement. Néanmoins, il n'aimait pas du tout ça, l'appréhension au creux de son estomac.

Emily passa son T-shirt au-dessus de sa tête et le balança nonchalamment dans un coin, le sang qui s'était infiltré dans le tissu giclant sur les carreaux blancs de sa salle de bain impeccable. Tant pis, elle nettoiera plus tard. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une autre grimace douloureuse avant qu'elle ne lève lentement ses yeux sombres et cernés vers le miroir en face d'elle pour constater les dégâts pour la première fois.

Elle était actuellement en sous vêtement noirs et heureusement d'ailleurs car sinon la couleur du sang très foncé aurait été encore plus flagrant sur sa peau pâle. Elle avait une grosse entaille sur ses côtes droites ainsi que plusieurs bleus sur ses cuisses, ses bras et même à son cou. Celles à son cou ressemblaient à des marques de strangulations … Elle gémit à l'impression de déjà-vu. D'où le fait qu'elle avait un long T-shirt à col roulé aujourd'hui au lieu des vêtements courts d'été.

La branche sur laquelle séjournait Pennywise craqua parce qu'il exerçait une telle pression sur cette dernière que le bois pourtant robuste de cet arbre ne faisait pas le poids face à sa colère monstrueuse.

Ses yeux étaient d'un rouge cramoisi, sanglants, ses sourcils invisibles creusés dans une expression macabre. Plus de salive sortait de sa bouche tordue dans un rictus haineux. Ses cheveux ternis tombaient sur ses épaules ainsi que sur sa collerette grise. Il n'avait pas faim, seulement une envie meurtrière.

Emily se leva difficilement contre sa baignoire puis ouvrit ensuite le petit placard au-dessus de l'évier pour y dénicher ses fournitures médicales. Elle ramassa une compresse ainsi que de l'alcool fort puis commença le long travail pour soigner ses blessures multiples.

Pennywise vit qu'elle tentait de ne pas crier quand elle mettait l'alcool sur ses côtes et il l'admirait pour ça parce qu'il savait que ce genre de blessure était atroce. Il se souvint quand Barry lui avait planté le couteau dans le front … L'horreur.

Après avoir bandé son torse, Emily se laissa glisser le long du mur puis posa sa tête en arrière, de la sueur coulant le long de son front et dans sa nuque. Elle n'avait pas chaud mais elle avait tellement mal que son corps humain réagissait naturellement avec l'effort. Ses lèvres étaient tout le temps sèches alors elle passa sa langue dessus avant de soupirer d'épuisement, la respiration courte.

La tristesse s'empara une fois de plus d'elle ce qui entraîna une nouvelle vague de larmes, pensant qu'elle était seule et que personne ne la voyait faire. Curieusement, cette fois-ci, elle n'avait pas repéré la présence de l'entité de Derry qui était pourtant à quelques mètres à peine de sa fenêtre donnant sur le cerisier en fleurs. Elle n'était vraiment pas en forme. Cela se voyait bien et Pennywise était en proie à une immense inquiétude à son égard.

Oui, il avait peur pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même, c'était possible effectivement.

Emily rouvrit ses yeux vitreux pour fixer longuement le mur en face d'elle, les gouttes d'eau tombant du robinet donnant un rythme pénible à la pièce. Elle ne désirait plus rien sauf partir de cet endroit pour aller croupir quelque part loin des regards, loin de cette maudite ville et loin de tout ça.

Elle était épuisée de toutes les manières possibles. Sans véritablement s'en rendre compte, elle mettait la faute sur Barry et Pennywise pour l'agression dont elle a été victime. C'était injuste quelque part elle le savait mais elle réagissait juste comme les humains à force de rester sous cette forme-là.

De plus, toute la ville était contre elle. Ce n'était certes pas la première fois que cela arrivait durant ses nombreuses années mais ce qui lui faisait le plus de mal n'était même pas l'agression mais sa peine de cœur. C'était un mélange de tout en fait qui la mettait dans un état émotionnel aussi instable.

Pennywise s'écroula sur sa branche tandis qu'il regardait la femme en conflit interne assise dos au mur. Il ne savait pas quoi faire pour lui venir en aide car il n'avait pas envie de lui faire de mal.

Merde ! Qu'avait-il donc à la fin ?! Depuis quand il s'en souciait aussi ! Il était Pennywise, le clown dansant qui dévorait les âmes innocentes et qui retombait en sommeil pour les vingt-sept prochaines années ! Il ne se souciait de personne à part lui-même, n'éprouvait aucun de ces stupides sentiments qui ne servaient à rien sauf détruire.

Il laissait ce genre de chose à son plus grand ennemi qu'il ne préférait pas mentionner.

Le bien contre le mal, ça s'arrêtait là.

C'était sa destinée depuis la nuit des temps, ce pour quoi il avait été créé. Il avait toujours fonctionné ainsi et jusqu'ici il avait survécu. Mais encore combien de temps allait-il survivre à l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle ? Ça en revanche, c'était une excellente question car il ne détenait aucune réponse.

Grognant d'agacement à ses sombres pensées, Pennywise jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Emily avant de disparaitre de l'arbre.

La femme dans la salle de bain tourna lentement la tête vers l'endroit où il avait été il y a quelques secondes auparavant, son expression platonique, des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues.

A suivre …

* * *

Chapitre triiiiste oui ! Mais c'est nécessaire dans une bonne fiction, non ? Puis ce sont vos défis aussi haha Un peu de drame et de tristesse, ça ne fait de mal à personne XD Sauf à mon personnage … Pauvre Emily quand même.

J'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce chapitre. Merci pour tous vos défis et n'hésitez surtout pas à m'en donner d'avantage. Je parle aussi des lecteurs silencieux, ne vous gênez pas ! Venez et participez à cette fanfiction défi ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit non ?

Défis **Ça 12** :

RukoYoru - Barry va à la bibliothèque pour chercher un livre pour se faire pardonner puis de gros livres lui tombent sur la tête.

EcrirePourVivre - Ajout de la phrase «un officier m'a interrogé. J'ai dégusté son foie avec des fèves aux beurres et un excellent quianti.» (j'adore XD)

Estelle/Stou - Emily se fait agresser dans la rue.

Dj83 - - Emily doit faire flipper Pennywise et Barry. Barry vomit sur quelqu'un suite à la cuite de la soirée puis insertion de la phrase «go go power rangers !»

ODemonkillO - -Emily dans sa salle de bain juste après la fête et est en train de se soigner. Pennywise qui l'observe tristement dans le cerisier en regrettant son comportement puis la jeune femme se met à pleurer à ce moment.

A plus, VP


	15. Ça 13

Hello ! Non, ce n'est toujours pas la fin des périples d'Emily et de Pennywise XD Il manque encore quelques petites choses avant de clôturer haha ! Pensez à me laisser vos idées et vos défis svp, c'est toujours aussi plaisant de vous faire participer !

Question du jour - Votre/vos fandom(s) ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **13**

Quelqu'un frappait à la porte d'entrée.

Ce n'était pas des coups francs sur le bois donc Emily pouvait en déduire qu'il s'agissait d'une personne qui n'avait pas l'habitude de venir sur son porche. Mais c'était encore très étrange, car elle n'attendait personne en ce jour pluvieux.

Emily finit de mettre son pull noir en le tirant jusqu'à ce que la totalité de son ventre soit recouvert de tissu puis descendit les marches de son escalier deux par deux, curieuse de savoir qui osait venir l'embêter en ce début de soirée.

Elle s'arrêta devant ladite porte, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents blanches. Elle eut un petit temps d'hésitation avant de finalement l'ouvrir et de dévoiler pleinement la personne en attente sur le paillasson.

Perplexité s'ensuit. Ce n'était ni Barry, ni Robert, ni personne d'autre qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.

«Bonjour Señorita. Je m'inquiétais pour vous alors j'ai pris la décision de venir vous voir.» S'exclama le jeune garçon devant elle en tenant un carton sous son bras, un petit sourire dragueur aux lèvres.

Alors là, c'était le gros lot. Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en retour à Richie Tozier qui se tenait fièrement devant elle en la regardant derrière ses grandes lunettes loupes qui lui agrandissaient considérablement les yeux. Elle avait appris à affectionner le clan des ratés et plus particulièrement Richie, l'un des plus drôle et attachant de la bande.

«Bien le bonjour Monsieur. C'est vraiment très gentil de votre part mais pourrais-je connaître vos intentions avant de vous laisser rentrer dans mon humble demeure ?» Répondit-elle avec humour en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et en s'adossant contre le chambranle de la porte.

L'adolescent émit un reniflement amusé puis poursuivit d'une voix plus sérieuse.

«Nous avons tous été très surpris par ce qui s'était passé l'autre jour à la fête et aussi, par tout ce qui se disait dans la ville …» Richie s'arrêta un instant pour savoir s'il avait l'autorisation de continuer dans cette voie-là mais ne voyant aucune trace de mépris ou de chagrin sur le visage de la femme, il termina «mais je trouve ça injuste ! Il n'y a qu'un seul monstre jaloux dans cette ville et vous ne méritez pas que l'on vous traite de cette façon ! Je ne le tolèrerais plus. Richie est là pour vous maintenant.»

Il finit pour reprendre son souffle puis resserra sa prise sur le carton qu'il tenait sous l'aisselle, plus nerveux qu'il ne le voulait préalablement. Pfiou, il ne pensait pas que de parler à la femme de ses rêves allait lui causer autant de soucis cardiaux !

Néanmoins, Emily ne bougea pas de sa position et continua d'écouter attentivement ce qu'avait à dire Richie car il semblerait qu'il voulait encore lui dire des choses. Donc au lieu d'interrompre, elle se contenta de lever un sourcil, l'encourageant à continuer avec ses yeux tandis qu'elle pinçait les lèvres pour ne pas rire de cette situation plutôt comique.

«Et donc j'ai décidé de mon plein gré de venir vous voir et de vous apporter mon soutien avec quelques cassettes ? Les femmes comme vous ne devraient jamais être tristes, vous savez …» Finit-il en jouant de ses sourcils.

«Les femmes comme moi ?» Répéta Emily, ricanant malgré elle.

«Oui, les muses des Dieux. Les femmes de grandes classes, on en fait plus de nos jours ! Alors il faut en prendre soin. C'est pour ça que je suis ici aujourd'hui.» Répondit-il comme si c'était l'évidence même d'un haussement d'épaules paresseux.

La jeune femme n'en revenait pas à quel point le garçon pouvait se montrer à la fois aussi sensible et à la fois aussi confiant. Il savait parfaitement comment faire pour avoir du charme et surtout, plus important encore, complimenter les femmes tel un véritable professionnel de la drague ! Plus tard, une fois adulte, il aura toutes ses convoitises à ses pieds s'il continuait de cette manière, c'était clair et net !

«Wow, tu m'en vois ravie ! Mais je vais te dire un secret. J'avais été l'une des concubines d'Hadès à une époque, tu sais. Alors peut-être que ça fait de moi une Déesse ?» Lui chuchota-t-elle d'un clin d'œil ludique après s'être penchée vers le garçon.

«Sérieusement ? D'enfer !» S'enthousiasma Richie, un large sourire même s'il savait que c'était une blague pour le charrier. Enfin, ça l'était, non ? Toutefois, ses joues prirent feu à la soudaine proximité avec la jeune femme au parfum de rose surtout lorsqu'elle se mit à rire.

«En tout cas c'est très gentil à toi et j'accepte ta proposition. Il est vrai que la solitude n'est pas la meilleure option, après ce qui est arrivé. Alors, je veux bien un peu de ta compagnie mais à une seule condition dans ce cas !» Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant la voix à la fin de sa phrase, le front sillonné et l'index au ciel.

Richie arrêta subitement de sourire et se pencha un peu plus près pour écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire, un petit pincement au cœur dans l'appréhension de sa fameuse condition. Il craignait de se prendre un râteau monumental ou encore qu'elle lui dise de ne pas trop avoir d'espoir sur leur relation ou pire, bien pire … Donc il avala nerveusement quand elle s'exclama enfin.

«Que je m'occupe du popcorn !» Emily ricana à la légère quand le garçon poussa un immense soupir de soulagement suivit par un rire nerveux. Il ne s'était clairement pas attendu à ça, ce qui était d'autant plus amusant.

«Ouais d'accord, ça me va. Et moi je choisi le film alors !» Dit-il entre deux souffles, toujours sous l'emprise du stress passager.

Petite coquine ! Elle jouait avec ses nerfs en plus.

Richie entra avec Emily dans la maison sombre et peu convivial mais il s'en fichait, il était avec la femme de sa vie maintenant. Peut-être pourrait-il la demander en mariage aujourd'hui ? Bon, d'abord la télévision et après il avisera en conséquence.

En attendant le moment opportun il fallait se concentrer pour que tout soit absolument parfait. La Maîtresse des lieux proposa à Richie de s'assoir sur le canapé et de choisir le film pendant qu'elle s'occupe du popcorn à la cuisine. Ce qu'il fit sans plus tarder.

L'adolescent à lunettes étendit ses cassettes sur la table basse pour en choisir une mais quelque chose dans le coin droit de sa vision attira son attention. Il leva les yeux vers ce qui semblerait être une pièce barricadée car quasiment aucune lumière ne s'infiltrait sauf entre les planches de bois qui recouvraient la fenêtre du fond.

La porte étant entre ouverte, il pouvait percevoir des contours de meubles ainsi que de petites particules de poussières qui flottaient dans l'air. Une lumière rouge clignotait doucement dans le coin droit mais la porte l'empêchait de voir l'objet qui produisait cette dernière intrigante.

Puis, il y a eu cette voix …

 _You are my Buddi, until the end …  
More than a Buddi, you're my best friend …_

Les poils sur les bras et dans la nuque de Richie se dressèrent, sa gorge se rétracta inconfortablement.

Quelqu'un chantait doucement dans cette pièce sombre. Une voix d'homme mélancolique, avec des tonalités enrouées et grinçantes. Un peu comme une boite à musique ou un vieux disque. C'était à peine audible à vrai dire mais il pouvait cependant comprendre les quelques paroles d'une chanson qu'il n'avait encore jamais entendue mais qui semblait tout droit sortir d'un film d'horreur.

 _Please don't say goodbye …_

Richie avala nerveusement, son souffle s'approfondissant tandis qu'il fixait longuement cette porte entrouverte, un sentiment indescriptible au creux de son estomac. La lumière rouge clignotait toujours lentement. Il avait l'impression d'être attiré par cette pièce, qu'il ne pouvait plus bouger.

Les bruits autour de lui finirent par s'effacer pour ne laisser place qu'aux tambourinements effrénés de ses battements de cœur dans ses oreilles. La drôle de chanson rejouait en boucle dans sa tête alors que la voix qui venait de l'intérieur de la pièce venait soudainement de s'arrêter pour émettre un petit rire las tel un vieux psychopathe.

«Richie ?»

Richie bondit sur le canapé en laissant s'échapper un couinement de surprise, les yeux larges de terreur. Il n'avait même pas entendu qu'Emily était à nouveau là, juste devant lui avec un regard incrédule et un immense bol de popcorn dans sa main gauche. Le garçon déglutit difficilement tandis qu'il essayait de calmer sa respiration rapide après avoir eu une mini crise cardiaque.

N'ayant pas retrouvé sa voix momentanément perdue, il se retourna à nouveau vers la pièce pour s'apercevoir qu'elle n'était plus ouverte mais fermée avec un cadenas sur la poignée. Comment était-ce possible ? Il devint confus.

«Tout va bien ?» Demanda gentiment Emily après s'être assise à gauche du garçon, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

«J'ai … Choisi le film.» Lui répondit-il hâtivement d'un haussement d'épaules et d'un sourire goguenard. Il se rendit à l'évidence que ce n'était que sa paranoïa car depuis que le clown maudit le traquait, il avait l'impression de voir des choses complètements folles et inexistantes ! De simples illusions.

Du moins, c'était ce qu'il se disait pour se rassurer un tant soit peu.

Satisfaite de sa réponse pourtant fébrile, Emily déposa le grand bol de popcorn entre les deux. Elle hésita quelques secondes à lui poser une question importante qu'elle finit par abandonner lorsque le garçon attrapa la cassette sur la table basse en lui faisant un résumé rapide de l'histoire romantique. Il retira ses chaussures pour se mettre à l'aise après avoir demandé la permission à son hôte, bien entendu. Après tout, ils allaient passer un bout de temps ensemble.

C'était bel et bien Richie qui avait choisi le film et Emily était heureuse par son choix judicieux. Elle lui sourit au moment où il se leva pour aller mettre la cassette dans le lecteur mais son regard était centré sur la porte fermée à sa droite. Son sourire mourut lentement pour être remplacé par une expression réfléchie, ses ongles tapotant le tissu du canapé pendant qu'elle méditait sur quelque chose.

Richie l'avait-il vu ? Apparemment non d'après son manque de réaction et elle en était extrêmement soulagée. Heureusement qu'elle avait refermé la porte pour qu'il croit qu'il avait rêvé ! Elle n'osait imaginer les répercussions, sinon.

Reprenant ses esprits, Emily s'installa confortablement dans son canapé quand l'adolescent alluma la télévision puis revint à sa place d'origine à sa droite pour regarder le film qui venait tout juste de débuter après le court générique.

Au début, les deux étaient relativement calmes et regardaient fixement l'écran où se déroulait une scène de tromperie typique de ce genre de film. L'homme allait voir ailleurs et sa femme, dévastée, mettait le feu à toutes ses affaires avant qu'elle ne parte vivre en Italie où elle découvrira le véritable amour.

Des histoires d'amour qui se répétaient mais qui donnaient du baume au cœur car peut-être que ce n'était pas seulement de la fiction ? Mais une possibilité ? Une réalité ? Les sentiments pouvaient être tellement compliqués …

«Ca m'écœure.» Marmonna Richie d'une voix de snob en mettant un bras sur le dossier du canapé, les sourcils levés. Il n'aimait pas vraiment ce genre de film à l'eau de rose mais il le faisait pour Emily. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas par amour !

«Moi je trouve ça correct. Victoria était assez gentille, il méritait une bien plus grande punition pour sa trahison et ses obscénités.» Répondit nonchalamment la jeune femme à sa gauche en haussant les épaules, assise en tailleur avec le bol de popcorn entre ses cuisses.

«Mouais.» Richie arrêta de faire son air arrogant puis prit une grosse poignée de popcorn et la fourra aussitôt dans sa bouche d'une façon grotesque.

Emily le regarda du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher de rire à la tête d'hamster que cela lui faisait. Ça faisait un moment qu'elle n'avait plus autant rit. C'était un excellent remède contre la tristesse. Vous voulez une bonne thérapie ? Appelez Richie Tozier !

«Quand est-ce que tu vas lui dire ?» La jeune femme leva les sourcils, jouant avec un popcorn entre ses doigts.

«Dire quoi et à qui ?» S'hébéta Richie après avoir grimacé à l'adulte souriant.

«Eddie ? Toi et lui …» Au lieu de finir sa phrase, Emily enlaça ses doigts puis lui offrit un regard significatif, au plus grand damne de l'adolescent qui sentit ses joues prendre feu aussitôt.

«Hein ?! Mais il n'y a rien du tout ! C'est n'importe quoi. Je ne suis pas une pédale et lui non plus …» Se défendit-il prestement, à deux doigts de s'étouffer avec la poignée de popcorn qu'il venait d'enfoncer dans sa grande bouche. Un moyen pour lui de sortir de la conversation embarrassante.

«Vraiment ?» Se moqua la voix féminine. Il mentait.

Emily prit elle aussi une poignée de popcorn mais au lieu de la mettre dans sa bouche comme Richie, elle lui balança les petites confiseries une par une sur la tête. Le garçon cria d'indignation en mettant ses mains à sa tête lorsqu'il sentit les petits impacts dans ses cheveux. Sérieusement, elle voulait jouer ? Alors ils allaient jouer !

Bientôt, une bataille de popcorn éclata entre les deux jusqu'à ce que le son du film ne puisse plus être entendu en travers leurs cris de joies et les rires.

«Baston de popcorn !» Proclama Richie en bondissant du canapé et en jetant une tonne de popcorn sur Emily.

A son approche, il courut vite hors de sa portée puis alla se planquer derrière le canapé avant que celle-ci ne réplique d'une manière beaucoup plus féroce que lui n'osait le faire. Grossière erreur.

Emily se redressa de sa place assise pour observer secrètement le garçon, prit le bol de popcorn dans ses mains d'un mauvais sourire aux lèvres avant que soudainement, elle ne contourne le sofa à la vitesse grand V pour attraper Richie par la chemise et déverser le contenu entier du bol sur sa tête. Il se mit à rouspéter en essayant de s'échapper de son emprise mais il n'avait aucune chance face à elle, alors il capitula jusqu'à ce qu'il soit recouvert de popcorn.

«Il ne fallait pas me chercher, tu me connais mal mon p'tit gars !» Se moqua Emily en laissant finalement aller le garçon et en posant fièrement les mains à ses hanches. Richie gémit pitoyablement pendant qu'il retirait le bol de popcorn de ses cheveux.

«C'est de la triche, c'est pas juste !» Se plaignit-il en soufflant un popcorn hors de son nez. Il ne voyait plus rien ! Pleins de popcorn étaient coincés entre ses yeux et les verres de ses lunettes.

«En quoi ce n'est pas juste ? C'est toi qui as commencé ! Et tu n'avais qu'à te défendre …» S'esclaffa Emily en le regardant bêtement.

«Hey ! Ce n'est même pas vrai d'abord ! Vous êtes l'illustre auteur de cette guerre, Madame ! Puis C'est de la faute des corbeaux, ils me regardaient de travers ça m'a déconcentré.» Renchérit Richie, susceptible, en enlevant le dernier popcorn de ses yeux. La femme platine rit doucement de cette excuse bidon puis se releva pour aller chercher un balai.

«Aide-moi plutôt à nettoyer au lieu de dire des bêtises !» Ricana-t-elle en lui donnant une petite pichenette sur le côté de la tête.

Le garçon râla puis bouda juste quelques minutes car il ne pouvait tout simplement pas faire la tête à Emily, elle était trop bien pour la lui faire. De plus, il avait du mal à rester silencieux plus de quelques secondes.

Donc le reste du temps, le duo discuta de tout et de rien ainsi que des problèmes que Richie rencontrait avec ses parents et à quel point il se sentait seul par moment. Emily lui donna sa vision des choses pour l'aider à surmonter certains de ses problèmes et peut-être trouver des solutions à d'autres. Elle comprenait maintenant pourquoi le garçon cherchait constamment de l'attention. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il mettait l'ambiance qu'il était forcément bien dans sa peau, au contraire.

Et quant à Richie, il appréciait vraiment Emily. Elle était à l'écoute, elle l'aidait avec le sourire et la bonne humeur. Il ne la voyait plus comme son amoureuse mais comme une sœur ou un proche à qui il pouvait faire confiance.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne revienne à ses vieilles habitudes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après que le garçon était parti, Emily décida de faire une petite sieste bien méritée. Elle était lessivée. Elle n'avait pas correctement dormie depuis plusieurs nuits déjà à cause de ses douleurs morales et physiques. Il était vrai qu'elle n'était pas du genre à faire ça mais aujourd'hui, elle en avait vraiment besoin.

Alors Emily ferma tous les volets de sa maison puis se plongea dans le noir total avant de s'étaler de tout son long sur son lit. Son cœur martelais désagréablement dans sa poitrine parce qu'elle craignait de faire des cauchemars, encore.

Surtout à cette période de l'année pour une raison inconnue. Elle se demanda vaguement si l'entité sous terre n'y était pas pour quelque chose avec ces mauvais rêves … Elle poussa un profond soupir de désespoir, priant pour que ce ne soit pas le cas aujourd'hui exceptionnellement.

Mais à peine sa tête toucha l'oreiller qu'elle partit dans un profond sommeil.

Le décor de son rêve s'installa peu à peu autour d'elle et elle se retrouva vite au centre de la ville de Derry, dans un épais brouillard glacial et silencieux. Emily savait bien qu'elle rêvait, elle n'était pas dupe mais quelque chose dans son rêve ne se sentait pas très bien … Quelque chose ou quelqu'un la fixait dans le néant.

Habituellement, elle ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de petits détails sauf quand la présence était menaçante ou trop importante. C'était son subconscient, elle ressentait chaque irrégularité, physique ou non.

Emily examina attentivement les environs, des rires d'enfants et des aboiements de hiens s'élevant dans les airs. D'ailleurs cette air était très pesante ce qui entraîna un frisson involontaire le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Alors par réflexe, elle passa ses mains sur ses bras malgré l'inutilité évidente. Elle rêvait.

Néanmoins, les poils dans le dos de son cou se dressèrent, quelqu'un était actuellement dans sa chambre en train de la regarder … Avec insistance. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela arrivait et elle savait parfaitement qu'il s'agissait de l'entité mais quelque chose dans sa présence le rendait indésirable.

Serait-ce une menace ?

Emily se retourna lentement vers l'allée entièrement plongée dans l'épais brouillard puis plissa les yeux à la forme qui stagnait à quelques mètres d'elle. La personne était grande et ne bougeait pas, toutefois elle sentait son regard sur elle. Elle arqua un sourcil, réprimant un déglutissement de nervosité. Elle voulait revenir à la réalité mais d'abord elle voulait savoir ce que la présence intrusive de son rêve voulait exactement.

Tout à coup, deux yeux jaunes lumineux s'ouvrirent et se posèrent dans ceux d'Emily. Pennywise, Il avait franchi les barrières de son esprit et était entré dans son rêve maintenant. Le clown ne faisait aucun mouvements, il restait là avec un ballon rouge dans sa main droite. A côté de lui, un petit garçon en imperméable jaune le tenait par la main gauche.

Emily ne pouvait pas voir son visage car il était couvert par une grande capuche qui recouvrait tout sauf son petit sourire enfantin. Quelque chose lui titilla le cœur, une sensation de déjà vue.

«Qui est-ce ?» Somma Emily avec méfiance sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec Ça.

Aucune réponse, alors elle s'approcha avec les poings serrés vers la paire plus loin dans l'allée mais lorsqu'elle arriva à leur niveau, ils disparurent.

 _On flotte tous en bas !_

Plusieurs voix chuchotèrent un peu partout autour d'Emily dans un écho répétitif. Son rêve devenait bien étrange et elle se demandait ce que Pennywise le clown dansant essayait de lui faire comprendre … S'amusait-il à rendre son sommeil agité ? Lui faire d'horribles cauchemars pour une quelconque raison ? Si cela était vrai alors elle était déçue, pensant qu'il voulait lui faire plaisir et non pas l'inverse.

Emily sursauta un peu lorsqu'une main lui attrapa l'épaule et la tourna brusquement vers le visage familier souriant de Pennywise. Il était très proche d'elle, elle pouvait voir chaque détail de sa peau craquelée, de ses yeux et de sa bouche. Ses yeux étaient d'un jaune brillant. Une couleur qu'elle appréciait énormément sur lui parce qu'elle lui apportait une petite touche mystique et indomptable.

Malgré elle, elle lui rendit son petit sourire malicieux tandis qu'il se rapprochait d'avantage vers son visage.

«J'aimerais que tu viennes flotter avec nous !» Dit-il en riant comme un fou et en resserrant sa prise sur son épaule, les yeux s'enfonçant dans leurs orbites.

«Non, je ne souhaite pas mourir. Pas encore.» Répliqua honnêtement Emily, son sourire s'amenuisant. Elle posa sa main au-dessus de celle sur son épaule puis la retira lentement avant de reprendre une expression beaucoup plus sérieuse.

«Que veux-tu de moi exactement, Pennywise ?» Questionna-t-elle, les sourcils froncés de perplexité en miroir avec le clown en face d'elle qui perdit lui aussi son sourire pour adopter une grimace.

«Je te veux toi ! Tu m'appartient …» S'exclama-t-il fortement dans un grognement en baissant la tête pour paraître encore plus menaçant. Il se remit à sourire après quelques secondes d'hésitation et sentit son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine quand Emily lui rendit également son sourire.

«Pourquoi es-tu venu ici ?» Poursuivit la jeune femme dans ses investigations. Elle croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis déplaça son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, se concentrant d'avantage sur le visage du clown.

L'expression de Pennywise s'assombrit à cette question. Il eut l'un de ses moments d'absence. Son œil droit se tourna dans une autre direction et de la salive coula le long de son menton jusque sur sa collerette, les yeux écarquillés pendant qu'il réfléchissait. Ensuite, il cligna rapidement des yeux puis secoua la tête avant de regarder le visage familier d'Emily, les petites clochettes de son costume jouant de leur tintement adorable.

«Le temps presse. Je dois bientôt repartir ! Tu dois venir avec moi. Tout de suite, ou il sera trop tard. Oui, trop tard !» Réclama-t-il mystérieusement avec un soupçon d'urgence dans sa voix railleuse. Il prit les épaules d'Emily puis l'attira plus proche de lui et de son visage pour lui murmurer quelque chose.

«Il faut que tu me donnes ce que je suis venu chercher …» Ça ronronna légèrement à l'oreille de la jeune femme plus courte que lui. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour se délecter de son parfum enivrant qui avait un drôle d'effet sur lui.

Même dans un rêve.

«Je ne pense pas que je pourrais.» Révéla Emily en rouvrant aussitôt les yeux, des remords luisants dans son regard. Maintenant, elle savait ce qu'il voulait désespérément d'elle. Mais elle ne sera pas capable de le lui donner, pas comme ça en tout cas.

Le visage de Pennywise devint colérique et comme s'il venait de se brûler il repoussa brutalement Emily loin de lui. Il se sentait trahi mais surtout déboussolé. Comment ça elle ne pourrait pas ? Bien-sûr que si ! Savait-elle à qui elle s'adressait ? L'entité la plus crainte de l'univers mais également la plus puissante et dangereuse !

Misérable petite … Il grinça des dents, des anneaux rouges entourant ses yeux jaunes d'enragement. Les mots résonnaient encore dans sa tête et riaient à son nez comme quoi il n'aura jamais ce qu'il voulait. Mais personne ne lui tenait tête, pas même cette créature étonnante qui lui développait des sentiments.

Ça grogna méchamment puis ouvrit la bouche pour faire apparaître des rangées de dents acérées qui dépassaient de ses gencives sanglantes. Il prit un pas chancelant vers Emily, les doigts s'allongeant pour ressembler à des griffes de monstre puis cria de toutes ses forces pour faire sortir sa rage intense.

Le sol trembla, le bêton craqua pour laisser jaillir de la terre d'immenses pattes d'araignées qui s'abattirent sur la jeune femme prise au dépourvu par cet excès de colère dévastatrice.

Un monstre avait pris forme.

Emily se réveilla en sursaut de son terrible cauchemar, la respiration sifflante et de la sueur perlante sur sa peau en ébullition. Elle posa une main contre son cœur battant la chamade puis reprit lentement une respiration normale tout comme ses esprits.

Mon Dieu, elle ne savait même plus quoi penser. Avait-elle seulement rêvé ou y avait-il une part de vérité ? Dans tous les cas, Pennywise était effrayant … Vraiment très effrayant. Elle ne l'avait encore jamais vu aussi énervé et déçu mais dans ses yeux elle pouvait aussi y voir de la douleur à cause de son refus. Des questions fusèrent dans sa tête, notamment les sentiments qu'il aurait éventuellement développés pour elle.

Serait-ce même possible ? Difficile à croire. Pourtant il avait été dans un tel tourment …. Un tourment qu'il exprima par sa férocité naturelle. Emily passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux puis laissa sortir un long soupir éprouvant, les yeux hermétiquement fermés alors que les images de son cauchemar étaient dorénavant gravées derrière ses paupières.

L'entité de Derry était retournée dans les égouts car lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux elle ne vit personne dans les recoins sombres de sa chambre. Il l'avait laissée, et c'était peut-être pour le mieux après tout. Puis elle repensa à l'étrange conversation dans son rêve qu'ils avaient eu. Pas difficile de comprendre ce qu'il voulait d'elle avec toutes les avances qu'il lui avait faites !

Mais la question demeurait encore, pouvait-elle le lui donner ?

Emily soupira pour la énième fois puis se pencha de l'autre côté de son lit où séjournait sur la commode sa radio argent. Elle avait besoin d'une chanson pour s'éclaircir l'esprit et surtout pour attendrir ses peines. Elle attrapa donc l'une de ses cassettes dans son petit placard avant de l'insérer dans le lecteur et tandis que l'une des chansons connues de Johnny Hallyday joua, elle se recoucha sur le dos, les mains croisées sur sa poitrine.

Un sourire fantomatique se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle aimait beaucoup cette chanson mais elle en aimait beaucoup d'autres de ce chanteur qui, bien plus tard, sera considéré comme une légende. Surtout après sa mort qui brisera des millions de cœur.

Emily le savait, mais revenons à notre époque.

Pennywise avait immédiatement quitté la chambre à coucher de son compagnon après que cette dernière sortit de son sommeil agité. A vrai dire, il craignait qu'il la blesserait s'il restait. Il se sentait tellement en colère ! Il avait eu l'espoir qu'elle accepterait son besoin vital sans passer par la violence mais il s'était lourdement trompé !

Finalement, peut-être que la manière forte était la meilleure des solutions … Comme chacun de ses compagnons avant elle. En plus, il lui avait fait plein de cadeaux ! C'était injuste.

Mais elle refusait encore, comme s'il n'était qu'un bon à rien qui ne méritait pas sa descendance. Pourtant, Ça ne pouvait se résoudre à lui faire du mal pour avoir l'objet de sa convoitise. Malgré qu'il le veuille aussi fort il en était juste incapable à cause de ses sentiments ingrats ! Que lui avait-elle donc fait pour qu'il se sente aussi misérable en sa présence ?! Pourquoi éprouvait-il des sentiments improbables envers elle ?! Toute cette histoire l'excédait et le rendait fou.

«Tu flotteras aussi …» Marmonna-t-il furieusement en serrant la mâchoire, les yeux jaunes braqués sur la fenêtre de la chambre d'Emily.

Il voulait la tuer … Il voulait lui faire du mal pour la douleur qu'elle lui infligeait. La déchiqueter pièce par pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle le supplie d'arrêter. Mais il voulait aussi la protéger et l'embrasser comme elle l'avait fait la première fois.

Oh oui, l'embrasser et bien plus encore. Il était extatique, nerveux et fougueux rien qu'à la pensée d'elle. Deux envies contradictoires qui se bousculaient dans ses trois âmes et cherchaient constamment à avoir le dessus sur l'autre.

«GRAAAAAAAAHHHH !» Rugit-il en tirant sur ses cheveux oranges hirsutes et en piétinant son pied dans une flaque d'eau grise sur le sol. Bien trop compliqué pour lui !

Il lui fallait avant tout un peu de temps pour digérer ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Un peu de temps et surtout, un bon repas recouvert de délicieuse peur car il craignait de plus en plus pour sa santé. Il perdait l'appétit depuis peu.

Ce n'était pas normal, la toute première fois que cela lui arrive. En plus, il devra bientôt retourner en hibernation mais il avait peur que ses cœurs ne puissent pas supporter vingt-sept autres années … Avec un ventre vide.

Avant de s'enfuir dans la nuit noire, Pennywise cueillis des fleurs par ci par là puis après avoir fait un beau bouquet, il le déposa sur la table de la cuisine d'Emily. Il toucha lentement l'une des pétales de rose avec le bout de son doigt ganté, du chagrin inscrit sur son visage blanc et dans ses yeux bleus de glace.

Puis il disparut sans un bruit de la maison pour rejoindre la sienne sous terre.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Le clown maléfique était sorti du vidéo projecteur alors que Bill et les autres regardaient la carte des égouts de la ville.

Beverly pensait que c'était la fin pour elle. Il avait l'air tellement en colère, dévoré par une rage incontrôlable qui l'avait fait prendre une taille démesurée. Cette créature voulait leur mort à tous au point où ses apparitions devenaient de plus en plus violentes et fréquentes. La seule question qui revenait continuellement était la suivante.

Pourquoi ? Elle se souvenait du jour où le clown avait tapissé sa salle de bain en sang … Sa plus grande frayeur, elle n'oubliera jamais cette vision de l'horreur.

Mais alors, que faisait-elle ici près de l'entrée des égouts au beau milieu de l'après-midi ? Que cherchait-elle à accomplir exactement ? Beverly n'était pas sûre elle-même pourtant la voici. Maudissant tranquillement sous son souffle lorsque son pied entra en contact avec un caillou dans la rivière qui manqua de peu de la faire basculer la tête la première, la jeune fille leva ses yeux bleus au ciel d'exaspération. Bon sang, mais qu'avait-elle en tête !

L'envie fiévreuse de connaître les réponses à ses questions, voilà tout. Depuis la fameuse étrange apparition du clown en être humain tout à fait banal mais très séduisant, avouons-le, Bev voulait comprendre pourquoi il agissait aussi mal envers eux.

Pourquoi cherchait-il constamment à leur nuire alors qu'il pouvait se montrer très humain ! Mais encore, il n'était pas humain ? Dans tous les cas, il avait montré une autre facette de sa personnalité monstrueuse dévoreuse d'enfants et si cela permettait de faire une trêve alors soit.

Maintenant elle voulait savoir, coûte que coûte.

«Hello ?» Beverly se pinça les lèvres, se frappant intérieurement à sa voix qui sonnait fébrile.

Elle prit appuis sur deux grandes roches juste devant l'immense sortie des égouts de la ville. Le trou noir et sans fond faisait des appels d'air réguliers, éjectant ainsi son odeur nauséabonde au visage de la jeune fille en équilibre sur son perchoir. Elle ne voyait rien du tout à l'intérieur et n'était même pas sûre si le clown était là et l'écoutait comme elle l'espérait. Son nez se plissa de dégout lorsque cette odeur écœurante lui monta au visage, la faisant gémir d'inconfort.

«Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un ?» Tenta-t-elle une seconde fois en se penchant sur sa jambe gauche, les yeux plissés à la noirceur oppressante.

 _J'ai un serpent dans ma botte !_

Une voix d'homme murmura à l'intérieur du grand trou. Cette voix semblait très loin de sa position, sans doute au fin fond du tube qui menait à tout le réseau d'égout. Puis il y eut un petit rire, plus proche cette fois-ci. Beverly cligna des yeux mais ne vit toujours personne en face d'elle. Alors qui avait parlé ? La créature l'observait depuis les profondeurs ?

«Hum, c'est … Embêtant ? Pourrais-je vous voir ?» Hésita-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, les doigts tiquant contre les paumes de ses mains moites.

Sauf qu'elle ne reçut aucune réponse après quelques minutes dans un silence tendu où seul le bruit des gouttelettes frappant le bêton à l'intérieur du trou béant pouvait être entendu. Beverly sauta de son rocher puis redressa soigneusement sa robe pour ne pas que le tissu touche l'eau suspecte. Ensuite, elle s'aventura plus près du trou géant recouvert de mousse dans la ferme intention d'aller au fin fond de cette histoire.

Mais à peine que son pied toucha le bêton sale de l'égout qu'un puissant souffle d'air la fit voler en arrière dans l'eau de la rivière. Une voix grondante et menaçante s'exclama alors à l'intérieur même de cette noirceur.

 _DEHORS !_

Beverly gémit à la fois de douleur et à la fois de contrariété car son derrière touchait actuellement des algues vertes gluantes et sa magnifique robe d'été s'imprégnait de l'eau froide de la rivière. Elle toussota dans son poing, une grimace aux lèvres, puis se redressa rapidement de sa position assise pour se remettre à nouveau sur les deux grands rochers devant la caverne. Au lieu d'en avoir peur comme une personne tout à fait normale elle se sentit plutôt euphorique, voir même intriguée.

«Je suis déjà dehors … Pourquoi vous vous cachez ici ? Vous avez su nous montrer que vous étiez capable de vous comporter comme un être humain normal ! Donc il n'y a aucune raison de croupir dans les égouts avec pour seule compagnie la solitude.» Bev s'assit sur le rocher le moins glissant et leva ensuite les yeux vers le noir de l'égout pour y trouver avec surprise une paire d'yeux jaunes lumineux la fixant. Elle pouvait à peine distinguer la forme du clown en travers la pénombre.

«Humains normaux … Je ne suis pas de votre stupide espèce !» Grogna Pennywise, de la bave dégoulinante de ses lèvres rubis.

La fille était juste là, à quelques mètres de lui. Il pourrait tout aussi bien tendre le bras pour l'attraper et la faire flotter mais elle n'avait pas peur … Sans peur, la viande n'avait aucune saveur.

Donc il resta sagement dans le noir.

«Ça, j'avais remarqué, mais merci de me le rappeler.» Beverly leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit en coin. Cette réponse un peu audacieuse semblait alimenter la colère déjà en effervescence du clown parce que l'entité maléfique laissa sortir un gémissement d'avertissement. Toutefois il ne l'attaqua pas, alors elle poursuivit sur sa lancée.

«Pourquoi vous tuez les enfants de Derry ? Pourquoi vous nous effrayez constamment avec la forme de nos plus grandes peurs ? Que cherchez-vous à accomplir ?» Demanda-t-elle en mettant ses bras sur ses genoux repliés, une expression réellement concernée.

«Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions, petite fille … Ma patience a des limites.» Menaça Pennywise d'une voix lasse en abaissant sa tête, les yeux fixes.

«Ne m'en voulez pas, je cherche juste à comprendre ! Vous essayez de faire le mal mais pourtant je vous ai vu l'autre soir avec Emily sur la piste de danse. Vous étiez si différent. Qu'est-ce que vous cherchiez à faire ? La draguer ? Vous êtes vraiment pathétique en fin de compte.» Ricana sournoisement Beverly d'un haussement de sourcils.

Le clown cligna deux fois des yeux à la mention d'Emily et automatiquement, son cœur se serra violement dans sa poitrine recouverte de satin. Il déglutit puis s'approcha furtivement de la sortie de l'égout en rampant sur le plafond sans jamais apparaître dans la lumière du soleil.

Beverly, sur son rocher, sentit une petite crainte s'installer dans son estomac en voyant les prouesses acrobatiques du clown et à quel point il pouvait donner la chair de poule. Elle se racla la gorge lorsqu'il s'arrêta à la limite de l'égout puis qu'il descendit gracieusement, les yeux devenant presque rouges sang de rage.

«Te moques-tu de moi, petite fille ?» Interrogea ce dernier après s'être relevé, les poings serrés. Ce n'était pas une question, il s'agissait d'une affirmation et Beverly préféra secouer vigoureusement la tête dans la négation plutôt que de voir ce qui allait se produire si elle affirmait.

«Non, pas du tout. Je n'oserais jamais. Vous êtes un excellent danseur et je ne doute pas que vous êtes aussi un excellent métamorphe.» Dit-elle précipitamment en gardant ses yeux bleus fixés sur l'imposant clown menaçant.

Il ne fallait surtout pas avoir peur … Impressionnée et intimidée, mais pas effrayée.

«Je suis Pennywise, le clown dansant !» Se félicita Ça en souriant grandement.

Il appréciait les louanges de la jeune fille mais ce n'était pas ça qui allait la sauver de son destin fatidique. Il desserra ses poings puis reprit ensuite une taille à peu près normale, la colère se retirant lentement de son corps pour laisser place à une sorte de curiosité malsaine.

Son sourire s'agrandit victorieusement lorsque l'adolescente devint perplexe par son changement de taille, ses yeux bleus éblouis par son tour de passe-passe inhumain. Inconsciemment, il gonfla fièrement le torse, heureux d'avoir fait son effet sur une femelle même si cette dernière faisait partie de son repas.

«Oui je vois ça ! Mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir pourquoi est-ce que vous êtes venu à cette fête en étant … Autrement ?» Poursuivit Beverly, incertaine, le désignant de la tête aux pieds avec ses mains. Elle grimaça à sa phrase incohérente puis reprit aussitôt «je veux dire, en étant humain ? Vous aviez l'air si réel et naturel dans vos faits et gestes …»

«C'était écrit dans le livre. Les femmes humaines aiment les hommes qui savent danser.» Affirma-t-il tout naturellement comme s'il s'agissait de la question la plus idiote du monde.

«Vous avez fait tout ça pour une fille ?!» S'esclaffa Bev en posant une main sur sa bouche, choquée. Et lorsque le clown dubitatif hocha timidement la tête, elle la retira loin de ses lèvres d'un raclement de gorge pour ne pas rire.

«C'est … Mignon.» Finit-elle en détournant le regard, une petite rougeur à ses joues parsemées de tâches de rousseurs. Même les psychopathes aliens avaient plus de classe que certains jeunes hommes !

«Tu mens. Tu trouves ça effrayant et j'aime quand tu as peur Beverly.» Ronronna Pennywise en bavant plus abondamment, sentant la peur de la jeune fille pourtant très calme.

Beverly cligna rapidement des yeux puis sentit son cœur courir dans sa poitrine. Il ressentait la peur et pouvait aussi voir ce qu'elle pensait ?! Donc il utilisait cette capacité à son avantage pour les attaquer, intéressant. Très intéressant.

Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas peur à proprement parler. Elle était plus intimidée qu'effrayée mais en revanche il se trompait sur une chose. Elle ne mentait certainement pas, elle trouvait ses actes vraiment mignons en quelque sorte malgré qu'il s'agisse d'une créature meurtrière et surnaturelle qui dévorait les enfants.

«Et Emily, elle trouve ça aussi effrayant ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense elle, de vos tours de magie extraordinaires ?» Continua l'adolescente en ignorant le regard de mort que lui lançait le clown.

Pennywise fronça ses sourcils invisibles jusqu'à ce que plus de craquelures apparaissent sur son front. Merde, cette conversation devenait de plus en plus bizarre. Beverly était quand même en train de faire la discussion au putain de clown tueur de Derry ! Le pire dans toute cette histoire c'était qu'elle trouvait ça très instructif en plus et que peut-être elle dénichera une faiblesse au terme de cette petite entrevue glauque ?

«Elle … Elle me rejette sans arrêt …» Murmura l'entité dans un petit soupir de désespoir sauf que la jeune fille sur son rocher l'avait entendue et voulut rire à la tête qu'il faisait dorénavant. Une petite moue avec des yeux bleus tristes.

«Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas ?» Répondit-elle avant même qu'elle ne puisse réfléchir à deux fois à ce qu'elle voulut dire mais heureusement, elle se rattrapa rapidement «je veux dire, cette femme semble être indifférente à l'amour, non ? Il n'y a personne d'autre qui vous intéresserait à part elle ? Peut-être … Une créature semblable à vous ?»

Bon sang, elle se transformait en psychologue de l'amour pour entités malveillantes. Le seul point positif était que peut-être elle allait pouvoir régler le problème de disparition d'enfants si elle lui venait en aide. Un peu comme un échange de service ?

«Non. Il n'y a personne d'autre comme moi. Je suis unique. Et il n'y a qu'elle, je ne veux qu'elle.» Assura-t-il aussitôt en abaissant ses yeux bleus vers l'eau courante de la rivière, l'air d'être plongé dans ses sombres pensées.

«Est-ce que vous ressentez … De l'amour pour elle ?» Beverly s'y risqua de poser la question, la lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents.

Au lieu d'offrir une réponse verbale, Pennywise grogna profondément puis resserra ses poings en évitant de regarder la jeune humaine trop curieuse à son goût dans les yeux. En quoi cela la regardait d'abord ?! Habituellement, il ne tenait pas de conversation avec ses futurs repas, alors c'était quoi le problème aujourd'hui ? Il ne ressentait rien pour personne ! Il n'était pas doté d'une telle capacité et ne le sera jamais !

«Oui.» Ce petit mot inoffensif s'échappa de ses lèvres sans même recevoir l'autorisation. Pennywise cligna des yeux puis prit quelques pas chancelants en arrière comme un cerf prit dans les phares d'une voiture en pleine nuit.

«Alors, dites-lui. Les femmes aiment les hommes honnêtes, les hommes qui disent la vérité.» Rétorqua Beverly en haussant les épaules, un lent sourire s'esquissant sur ses lèvres à la tête du clown qui n'était plus du tout menaçante ni effrayante.

Il était plutôt … Tétanisé par sa propre peur de l'inconnu.

«Ce n'est pas mentionné dans mon livre ! Pourquoi ?!» S'excita Pennywise en reprenant son expression meurtrière.

Il disait ne pas être humain mais pourtant il se fiait à un livre écrit par eux. Beverly fronça les sourcils. Cela n'avait absolument aucun sens !

Lorsqu'elle demanda de qu'elle livre il s'agissait, le clown le sortit de nulle part de derrière son dos. Son visage blêmit légèrement, il utilisait vraiment ce livre pour draguer les humains ? Elle se racla la gorge pour effacer le rire moqueur qui menaçait à tout instant de s'échapper d'elle.

Une fois calme et sérieuse, elle déplia ses genoux à cause d'une crampe puis reprit la parole car le clown en face d'elle commençait à perdre patience à son manque d'explication.

«Les Relations Amoureuses pour les Nuls ? Euh … Bref. Tout n'est pas écrit dans les livres vous savez ! Essayez ma technique, je suis sûre qu'elle va fonctionner à merveille. Emily est quelqu'un de parfait pour un être comme vous. Et d'après les regards qu'elle vous lançait lors de la fête, elle est aussi amoureuse de vous que vous ne l'êtes d'elle.» Beverly grimaça à la fin de sa phrase.

Cela sonnait tellement faux sur sa langue en disant que quelqu'un était amoureux de la créature des égouts qui massacrait des enfants innocents et qui avait une apparence extrêmement effrayante. Elle releva les yeux dans ceux de Pennywise et vit qu'il la regardait fixement, comme s'il la lisait … Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas s'empêcher de se demander comment Emily pouvait aimer quelque chose comme ça.

En étant humain, d'accord, elle la comprendrait parce que Robert était très beau mais là … En forme de clown de plus de deux mètres de haut, le visage blanc cireux, les yeux creux et le maquillage rouge. Sans parler des dents acérées et de l'haleine putride !

 _Rappelle-toi, c'est pour la bonne cause._ Se dit-elle mentalement en plaquant un sourire sur ses lèvres.

«Fait attention, Beverly. Si tu me ment encore, tu flotteras aussi avec tous les autres en bas.» Averti Pennywise en penchant la tête sur le côté, un ballon rouge apparaissant de nulle part dans sa main droite. Il ressentait une grande montée d'adrénaline à l'idée d'avoir une nouvelle chance grâce à ses conseils avisés mais aussi de la peur d'être encore une fois rejeté par son futur compagnon.

«Ce n'est pas un mensonge mais je ne peux pas prévoir la réaction d'Emily. Maintenant, tout dépends de vous et vous seul !» Expliqua Beverly en levant son index vers Pennywise, le front sillonné.

Le clown habituellement flippant souriait maintenant et semblait excité comme un enfant à Noël. Bev le trouvait presque mignon, presque. Il fallait avouer que quand il ne grimaçait pas il paraissait normal et humain, juste un humain déguisé en clown qui voulait amuser la galerie. Ça laissa tranquillement flotter le ballon vers la jeune fille assise sur les rochers de la rivière, ensuite il recula dans le noir de l'égout.

 _Tu ne flotteras peut-être pas, finalement …_

Beverly sourit puis secoua la tête de gauche à droite après avoir entendu le dernier commentaire du clown qui venait de mystérieusement s'évaporer à l'intérieur du trou. Les yeux bleus disparurent à leur tour pour laisser l'adolescente en pleine réflexion, seule sur le bord de la rivière. Un sourire contemplatif finit par se dessiner sur son joli visage.

Peut-être que même les âmes les plus diaboliques avaient un peu de bon sens après tout ?

A suivre …

* * *

J'ai rendu un petit hommage à un chanteur d'exception. Je n'étais pas particulièrement fan de lui mais franchement dis, il était quelqu'un d'exceptionnel ! Avec un très grand répertoire et de belles chansons.

Merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fanfiction depuis le début et merci encore et encore pour les nombreux commentaires et défis que vous me laissez.

Défis **Ça** **13** :

Stou - Pennywise demande de l'aide à Beverly pour se faire pardonner d'Emily.

Omegastar - Pennywise qui arrive à entrer dans les rêves d'Emily.

Loouna - Faire la phrase «C'est de la faute des corbeaux, ils me regardaient de travers ça m'a déconcentré.»

LadyDiana666 - Penny offre des fleurs à Emily.

Oli-Wise - Richie débarque chez Emily avec des cassettes vidéo romantiques pour lui remonter le moral.

Dj83 - Ajout de la citation « j'ai un serpent dans ma botte !»

A bientôt, VP


	16. Ça 14

HEYHEYHEY !

Presque un mois d'absence. Vous m'avez tous beaucoup manquée et de relire vos commentaires m'a fait sourire. Merci encore à tous ceux qui me soutiennent, ceux qui découvrent ma fic et ceux qui me laissent des défis ! Super cadeau de Noël !

D'ailleurs, j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes ? Pleins de cadeaux, de joies et de bonne humeur ? Pour ma part oui je suis vraiment satisfaite ^^ Même si je suis en retard … JOYEUX NOEL !

Tient, question du jour - Vos cadeaux de Noël ? :p

Maintenant, place à la suite !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **14**

Pennywise s'ennuyait à en mourir dans le fin fond de son égout à l'abri des regards indiscrets. Pourtant, il avait de quoi faire avant son hibernation mais aujourd'hui il n'avait tout simplement pas les cœurs à faire quelque chose de concret.

Soufflant d'ennui, il posa son menton dans la paume de sa main et continua de s'amuser avec la petite frégate sale de Georgie. Bon, le mot amuser était peut-être exagéré en cette situation plutôt morose pour le clown mais cela restait une petite distraction tout de même.

Il fit tournoyer le petit bateau de papier déchiré au-dessus d'une flaque d'eau grise puis le reposa ensuite sur le bêton humide dans un autre de ses soupirs paresseux. Ses yeux bleus maussades continuèrent de fixer la frégate jaunie par le temps tandis que son esprit complexe se mit à réfléchir qui allait-il finir par manger pour ce soir.

L'un des membres du clan des ratés, peut-être ? Il avait plusieurs cibles en tête. Néanmoins, le seul souci qu'il rencontrait était que les garçons ne le craignaient pas assez pour être de la bonne nourriture avec l'assaisonnement parfait. Il devait encore redoubler d'effort et très franchement, Ça avait la flemme.

Le clown démoniaque se laissa tomber en arrière puis croisa les jambes en tailleur, ne prêtant guère attention que son costume déjà bien sale ne prenne l'eau nauséabonde des égouts. Après tout, il vivait là quotidiennement, dans les déchets plastiques et fécaux des humains. Il repensa soudainement à ce que la jeune fille aux cheveux roux courts lui avait dit plus tôt au sujet de sa dulcinée.

Etre sincère ? Cela n'était pourtant aucunement mentionné dans son livre et Pennywise doutait de la véracité des paroles de la jeune fille Beverly.

Et si tout cela n'était qu'une ruse pour le faire passer pour un idiot complet auprès d'Emily ? Et si elle se jouait de lui, pour le punir de ses actes immondes envers le clan des ratés ? L'adolescente était futée, sans doute l'une des plus intelligente du groupe donc il ne serait pas étonné en fin de compte. Pas l'esprit. Il devrait tout de même essayer mais si par malheur la fille mentait …

Je vous laisse imaginer la suite.

La tête de Pennywise se redressa subitement lorsque ses oreilles captèrent du bruit au-dessus des égouts, dans la vieille maison Neibolt. Sa maison. Personne n'avait l'autorisation de pénétrer en ces lieux ! Sauf la nourriture inerte, celle qu'il avait chassée pour l'emmener ici-bas au chapiteau d'objets égarés.

Donc, d'après les bruits de pas sur le plancher grinçant, quelqu'un était entré par effraction dans sa maison et cet intrus allait prendre cher pour avoir osé le déranger en ce jour des plus funèbres. Seuls les plus ignorants venaient chez lui car tout le monde dans cette ville savait que cette maison était maudite.

Au moins, cela lui faisait de la nourriture gratuite, il ne s'en plaindra certainement pas !

D'un rire sadique, le clown effrayant se téléporta au-dessus dans le salon de la maison où d'immenses toiles d'araignées flottaient un peu partout dans les recoins de la pièce à l'abandon depuis des décennies. Des feuilles mortes tapissaient le sol sale, de la poussière flottait dans l'air et recouvrait d'une fine couche les quelques objets entreposés ici.

L'entité resta tranquillement caché dans l'ombre à côté des fenêtres brisées, les yeux jaunes perçants observant attentivement comme la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit pour laisser apparaître le fameux intrus qui avait eu le cran de venir chez lui.

«Heureusement qu'on n'a pas mesuré la taille de nos bites.»

Rectification, pas un intrus mais plusieurs ! Il s'agissait en fait des stupides gosses qu'il n'arrivait pas à effrayer suffisamment pour les dévorer. Leur chef, Bill, avait l'air terriblement énervé et surtout très déterminé à le trouver. Surement pour lui faire payer pour son naïf de petit frère !

Pennywise sourit lentement, son strabisme devenant plus prononcé au fur et à mesure que le reste du groupe entra dans sa propriété privé. N'avaient-ils pas de savoir vivre ces sales gosses ?! Il fallait frapper avant d'entrer ! Tout à coup, une idée lui parvint à l'esprit diviser pour mieux régner.

Le clown savait pertinemment que cette tactique était la meilleure à appliquer dans cette condition pour arriver à les neutraliser un par un. Un petit coup de télépathie et le tour était joué. Une affiche apparut mystérieusement en plein milieu des toiles d'araignées et feuilles mortes en suspensions dans une pièce ouverte sur le salon.

Le garçon à lunettes s'aventura avec désinvolture dans l'antre du diable, les mains dans les poches. Ce n'était qu'une image externe parce qu'en réalité, il était mort de trouille ! Ses yeux craintifs s'arrêtèrent sur quelque chose de coincé dans les toiles à sa gauche. Lorsqu'il aperçut cette étrange affiche de disparu, il la ramassa puis la contempla avec des mains tremblantes. Ce n'était pas possible … Il rêvait !

«C-c'est moi ! C'est mon visage, mes habits et ma coupe de cheveux ! J'ai disparu, putain !» Hurla Richie, horrifié, en tournant l'affiche vers les autres membres intrigués par toute cette agitation.

«Richie, tu n'as p-pas disparu. C'est Ça qui essaye de t-t'induire en erreur.» Rassura Bill en posant une main sur l'épaule du garçon frénétique qui peinait à garder le contrôle sur sa respiration.

«Mais j'ai quand même disparu ! Regarde bordel !» S'excita ce dernier inconsolable en collant l'affiche au visage de Bill, sur le point de pleurer. Soudainement, une voix féminine appela du troisième étage pour de l'aide.

«C'est Betty !» Cria Eddie qui pointa le haut de l'escalier.

Ni une ni deux, le groupe d'enfants se déplaça vers la source du bruit en veillant à ne pas tomber dans les nombreux trous dangereux ou pire encore, se retrouver nez à nez avec l'un de leurs cauchemars …

Ce fut d'ailleurs assez simple de les faire paniquer ainsi que de les séparer dans la maison sinistre, au plus grand bonheur de Ça. Le clown se retint de s'élancer dans un rebond pour exprimer son empressement car il avait encore du travail à faire pour les déchiqueter un par un en lambeau.

Il faillit glousser de pure frénésie lorsqu'il vit le visage terrassé d'Eddie en sortant du vieux frigidaire dans la cuisine, encastré à l'intérieur de ce dernier. Le garçon asthmatique était tombé de l'étage supérieur à cause d'un trou pour se retrouver étendu sur le sol ici-bas parsemé de vieilles planches avec un bras cassé.

Le clown avait les membres enchevêtrés dans son petit espace confiné à l'intérieur même du frigo hors service. L'épouvante du garçon était exquise. Il étendit ses membres un par un jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne sur ses pieds, les clochettes de son costume résonnantes pendant qu'il tournait le haut de son corps dans le bon sens. Il se secoua ensuite comme un chien sortant de l'eau.

Après cela, Ça déambula tranquillement vers l'enfant qui pleurait de terreur. De toute manière, il ne pourrait pas aller bien loin après cette chute et ce bras cassé donc autant prendre son temps pour profiter des odeurs délicieuses que dégageait sa proie soumise.

D'un ricanement méchant, l'entité commença à se moquer de son asthme de plus en plus conséquent au fil des secondes. C'était trop amusant mais trop facile. Il fit donc mine de s'étouffer en mettant une main devant sa gorge puis cria de joie quand la peur d'Eddie suinta hors de lui. Pennywise colla son visage près du garçon et prit une profonde inspiration de l'odeur, les yeux révulsés dans le crâne.

«J'aime, j'aime l'odeur de la peur … Elle me donne faim.» Marmonna-t-il grossièrement, de grosses gouttes de baves coulantes sur sa collerette ainsi que sur les jambes d'Eddie.

«Non …» Pleura le garçon avec anxiété en essayant de repousser le clown horrifique loin de lui.

Au contraire, Pennywise s'amusa à lui prendre la main valide et à faire semblant de lui croquer les doigts, les dents claquantes entre elles à chaque fermeture de sa mâchoire. Puis, estimant qu'il avait assez joué avec sa nourriture, Ça regarda Eddie droit dans les yeux puis sourit abominablement en montrant ses rangées de dents de piranha.

Ses yeux jaunâtres disparurent, sa mâchoire se déforma, s'ouvrante bien plus grand qu'elle n'était censée pouvoir le faire mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Le garçon avait une grosse tête …

Mais curieusement il s'arrêta durant sa transformation lorsqu'il sentit, à l'étage supérieur, un nouvel élan de courage qui entraîna une perte subite de peur … Merde ! Les garçons avaient finalement trouvés la faille dans son plan magistral !

Pennywise glissa lentement son gant sale sur le visage d'Eddie pour faire taire les bruits de plaintes qui en émanaient continuellement, ses yeux or se tournant vers le couloir derrière lui où il sentait les présences se rapprocher à grands pas. La bouche béate, son gant se trempait avec les larmes du garçon mais pour le moment il s'en fichait même s'il détestait ça, car le plus important pour l'instant était de se débarrasser de ces gosses devenus des menaces pour son repas.

A ce moment précis, le reste des adolescents arrivèrent dans la même pièce qu'eux. Les yeux s'écarquillèrent, les bouches s'ouvrirent pour exprimer leur choc. Ça avait une emprise sur le visage d'Eddie affalé sur des décombres mais le clown répugnant gardait ses yeux rivés sur eux plutôt que sur sa pauvre victime incapable de bouger.

Sur son visage blanc craquelé se dessinait un petit sourire sournois, l'œil gauche fixant le couloir sombre tandis que l'autre les considérait avec hostilité mélangée à de l'amusement. Il s'était attendu à ce genre de rebondissement ce qui accentua son euphorie du moment.

«Ce n'est toujours pas assez vrai pour toi, Billy ? Hum ? C'était pourtant assez vrai pour Georgie ! Mwhahahaha !» Ricana l'entité cynique en plissant les traits de son visage pour agacer Bill qui lui restait muet à sa tentative de l'atteindre.

Prit d'une soudaine fureur par le manque cruel de réaction, Pennywise bondit en avant sur le garçon et Richie avec ses longues dents ressorties. Il rugit, d'un cri assourdissant, prêt à déchiqueter les enfants prétentieux qui osaient se moquer de lui.

Mais une barre en métal sortie de nulle part transperça son crâne épais pour l'arrêter net dans sa course folle, l'obligeant ainsi à gémir pitoyablement avec la douleur atroce que cela lui procurait. Il tordit sa bouche dans un rictus amer, des lamentations s'échappant de sa poitrine dans un écho flippant. Son œil droit avait été transpercé par le métal donc sa vue était dorénavant affaiblie.

Du sang noir s'écoula lentement de la blessure et s'envola dans les airs.

Ayant entendu le vacarme depuis l'extérieur, Emily courut vers la maison Neibolt en priant de toutes ses forces pour qu'Eddie soit encore en vie. Elle voulait aller faire de petites courses dans le centre-ville, rien de vraiment très spécial. En revanche, quand elle passa devant la maison abandonnée et qu'elle entendit cet effroyable cri qu'elle reconnue tout de suite appartenant au garçon avec de l'asthme, elle savait que quelque chose de très grave était en train de se produire avec le clown.

«Ne me dite pas que …» S'exprima-t-elle en voyant les nombreux vélos couchés au pied de la barrière de la maison de l'entité de Derry. Elle soupira d'exaspération mais n'était pas moins inquiète «Quelle bande d'imbéciles. Mais qu'ont-ils dans la tête à part de la purée de petits pois ?!»

Etaient-ils aussi stupides que ça ? Emily gémit intérieurement, se frappa le front puis enjamba la barrière direction la cuisine en espérant ne rien trouver d'ignoble. Son cœur battait la chamade dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'arriver trop tard pour sauver les enfants en danger de mort. Elle voulait que personne ne soit blessé durant cette altercation qui était certes inévitable après tous ces évènements dramatiques.

Ni eux ni Pennywise qui ne cherchait qu'à survivre dans ce monde de taré.

Pas difficile de trouver la fameuse pièce dans ce labyrinthe sinistre de feuilles mortes, de bibelots poussiéreux et de toiles d'araignées car les enfants criaient tous de terreur. Une minute, mais combien étaient-ils exactement à faire face à Ça aujourd'hui ?! Etaient-ils tous dépourvu de bon sens à vouloir l'affronter ? Elle arriva derrière Mike, Ben ainsi que Beverly, les trois tétanisés par la peur et tournés face à la forme menaçante du clown encore pleurnichant de douleur au centre de la cuisine.

Tout à coup, Pennywise se retourna brusquement vers eux puis balança la tête de gauche à droite, tout le côté gauche de son visage déformé à cause de la barre qui lui pesait. Sa joue était déchiquetée par sa mâchoire disproportionnelle et plusieurs rangées de dents acérées transperçaient la chair. Même son œil gauche ressortait plus que la normale …

La vue était juste insupportable, même pour Emily. Toutefois, elle ressentait une réelle peine pour le clown dans une très mauvaise posture et sans doute dans une douleur inimaginable.

La jeune femme déglutit difficilement puis posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ben ainsi que de Mike, laissant ses ongles s'enfoncer dans la chair. Elle voulait les mettre à l'abri mais il ne fallait surtout pas faire de mouvements brusques au risque d'énerver l'entité déjà bien en colère d'avoir été malmenée de la sorte par des gamins.

«Aie !» Grogna Ben en levant les yeux vers Emily, les sourcils froncés.

Mais la femme n'avait d'yeux que pour le clown terrifiant à seulement quelques pas d'eux qui se dandinait alors qu'il regardait entre Bill, Stanley, Beverly et Richie.

Dans sa fureur extrême, Pennywise ne remarqua pas l'entrée silencieuse d'Emily dans la pièce. Il n'avait qu'une seule et unique envie. Détruire ces petits avortons et les faire flotter, tous sans exception ! Bon à part la jeune fille Beverly même si elle le méritait amplement pour la barre.

Il prit un pas en avant puis ricana en travers sa douleur et sa déformation monstrueuse, appréciant d'y voir d'avantage de peur sur les visages des adolescents abasourdis et immobiles. Il jeta son bras en arrière, transforma sa main en patte de Loup-Garou pour ensuite la jeter furieusement en direction de Ben qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réplique.

Emily rattrapa rapidement le garçon lorsqu'il reçut le coup de griffe de la créature le long du ventre, lui laissant trois griffures distinctes sur l'estomac. Cette fois-ci, elle laissa sortir sa propre crainte par un gémissement à l'idée de voir l'un des enfants mourir devant elle, ou dans ses bras … Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Elle-même avait peur cette fois-ci alors que pourtant elle connaissait l'entité enragée mieux que quiconque.

Du moins elle le pensait, mais s'était lourdement trompée apparemment.

Pennywise redressa son nez peint de rouge vers le plafond et prit une profonde inspiration quand il perçut la faible odeur de la peur. Pas n'importe laquelle. Mais une peur bien particulière qu'il n'avait encore jamais ressentie auparavant … Cette odeur surpassait celle de tous les mômes. Elle était étrangement envoutante, délicieuse, appétissante et il savait que les saveurs de ce genre ne se trouvait que sur des humains adultes ou potentiellement des créatures mythiques. D'où leur rareté.

Ça émit un soupir de contentement puis après avoir remis son œil valide en place, il rabaissa ensuite son visage glauque vers la position d'Emily derrière les gamins qu'elle tentait bien que mal de protéger à l'aide de ses bras.

D'un sourire lent, il prit quelques pas chancelants vers elle, la tête pendante de droite à gauche aux mouvements répétitifs. S'ensuit un ricanement maléfique semblable aux clowns de cirques. Elle était chez lui ! Son compagnon avait pénétré sur son territoire de son plein gré pour venir le voir et éventuellement sauver ces misérables gosses !

A cette dernière constatation, son sourire s'effaça pour être remplacé par une grimace écœurée. Elle était venue jusqu'ici pour venir en aide à son repas ? Alors qu'il avait tout fait dans les règles ! D'ailleurs, c'était eux qui s'étaient volontairement jetés dans la gueule du loup. Donc il se sentit trahi par sa présence néanmoins il réclama son dû sans même y réfléchir à deux fois.

«FEMME MOI VOULOIR REPRODUCTION !» Somma-t-il en la pointant d'un doigt noir griffu et en frappant son pied droit sur le sol. Emily et les autres le regardèrent comme s'il avait une tête en plus, les yeux larges d'étonnement à cette gutturale déclaration.

«HOMME MOI TE DONNER CLAQUE !» Mystifia Emily d'une voix semblable en mettant ses mains sur les hanches, un sourcil arqué de défiance. Malgré toute sa colère, elle ressentit également de l'amusement.

Beverly ne put s'empêcher de rire mais couvrit immédiatement sa bouche pour cacher son sourire quand les autres à côté d'elle la fusillèrent du regard pour qu'elle se taise. Ben quoi ? C'était vraiment drôle en plus. Le clown avait vraiment pris ses conseils très au sérieux, cela l'étonnait grandement d'ailleurs étant donné qu'elle n'était encore qu'une gamine inexpérimentée dans le domaine de la séduction.

Pennywise grogna de rage. Déjà parce que la fillette avait rigolé mais aussi parce qu'il détestait la réponse d'Emily qui entraînait une chute dramatique de la peur. Donc pour effacer son petit sourire espiègle, il jeta son bras en l'air pour l'abattre sur sa tête mais elle eut de meilleurs reflexes et lui prit le poignet avant même qu'il ne lui effleure ne serait-ce qu'un seul cheveu.

Il y eut des hoquets de surprise puis le silence, écrasant.

Emily resserra sa prise sur le poignet du clown et malgré la force colossale qu'il exerçait pour arriver à son but, elle le repoussa lentement en arrière, ses yeux noirs inflexibles plongés dans les siens haineux.

«Pas touche.» Dit-elle sombrement d'une secousse fébrile de sa tête.

«Soit maudite …» Pennywise gémit une nouvelle fois de déception puis finit par reculer hors de sa portée jusque dans le couloir où il tira une dernière révérence avant de disparaître dans le puits de la cave.

Emily sourit malgré elle à ce geste. L'atmosphère dans la pièce redevint normale.

«Wow. Vous êtes incroyablement forte … Même si tout ça n'était pas très catholique !» Soupira Richie en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez, les bras croisés sur son T-shirt trempé de sueur. Bill, Stanley et les autres se précipitèrent vers Eddie ainsi que son bras cassé qui gémissait sur le sol crasseux.

«Merci Emily. Je pense que si vous n'aviez pas été là … On aurait tous courut droit à la catastrophe.» Mike laissa sortir l'air qu'il retenait depuis plusieurs longues secondes interminables.

Il regarda ensuite le reste de la bande qui s'agglutinait autour du pauvre Eddie toujours paralysé par la peur. Emily suivit son regard puis soupira doucement, les sourcils froncés. Elle comprenait les deux camps mais elle avait vraiment été en colère envers Pennywise pour son entêtement et son agressivité hors norme. Oui, la catastrophe n'était vraiment pas passée loin cette fois-ci.

«Détrompe-toi. Vous êtes tous très courageux mais aussi très stupides d'être venus jusqu'ici sans aucune préparation. Cette créature se nourrit de vos peurs les plus profondes et tant que vous ne les aurez pas combattues, il continuera de vous atteindre.» Rétorqua-t-elle sévèrement en serrant l'épaule de Mike pour qu'il la regarde droit dans les yeux.

«Ouais, merci en tout cas. C'est vous qui avez été la plus courageuse de nous.» Le garçon hocha timidement la tête, une légère rougeur s'emparant de ses joues. Il avait un peu honte d'avoir pensé qu'elle était le Diable en personne alors qu'en fait elle voulait leur venir en aide et les protéger du monstre qui hantait les égouts de Derry.

«Je n'ai fait que mon devoir d'adulte. Il est temps que je m'impose dans cette ville.» Emily sourit en coin puis relâcha l'épaule de Mike en prenant quelques pas en arrière. Elle lui offrit un clin d'œil lorsque ce dernier la fixa avec incrédulité.

Oups. Dans le futur, il faudra qu'elle fasse attention à ce qu'elle dit tout haut au risque d'avoir des problèmes plus tard.

Cependant, elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi aucun adultes de Derry n'avaient encore jamais fait l'effort de faire des investigations dans cette maison maudite. Tout était tellement étrange. L'ambiance, les réactions des gens face aux disparitions fréquentes, les caractères douteux des personnes … Pennywise devait avoir un pouvoir bien plus grand qu'elle ne l'imaginait sur l'ensemble du territoire.

Maintenant, il fallait faire sortir tout le monde d'ici sain et sauf, surtout Eddie ! Et Emily avait la certitude que la mère du garçon allait faire un scandale.

Ce qui fut exactement le cas sans réelle surprise.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après l'éprouvante journée, Emily finit par faire ses petites courses tant convoitées puis rentra chez elle mais non sans une petite touche d'amertume dans son cœur. Sur son passage, elle croisa une maman avec sa petite fille qui ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que de la pointer du doigt et de dire tout haut et fort

«Maman regarde, un psychopathe !» Super.

Déjà que la ville la regardait de travers depuis son arrivée ici il fallait encore que cette enfant en rajoute une couche … Mais bon, ce n'était rien de bien nouveau pour Emily en fin de compte.

Décidemment, la chance ne jouait pas en sa faveur car elle finissait toujours pas se retrouver toute seule après avoir emménagée dans une nouvelle ville. A croire qu'elle attirait sans cesse les mauvaises ondes et aussi les mauvais esprits. Comme ce cher et tendre Pennywise, le clown dansant des égouts.

«J'aime les œufs, petits œufs, œufs ! Ils sont tout mignons !» Chanta Emily en rôtissant les deux œufs qu'elle se préparait dans la poêle à frire. Elle portait un grand sourire aux lèvres en faisant sa cuisine pour le midi.

Tous les soucis qu'elle avait amassés ces derniers temps semblaient avoir miraculeusement disparus, sans laisser de trace. Excepté un.

Elle fronça progressivement les sourcils tandis qu'elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure d'anxiété, les yeux perdus sur les petites bulles de chaleur qui apparaissaient sous le blanc des œufs. Elle avait pensé à Pennywise tout le long de la journée et était dorénavant très inquiète de son état physique car mine de rien, une barre de métal en travers la tête ça devait faire assez mal !

Mais il était une entité vieille de plusieurs millénaires, Emily savait qu'il guérirait rapidement de cette blessure importante. Du moins, elle espérait que ce soit le cas. Puis, les souvenirs de son altercation avec ce dernier ainsi que ses paroles acerbes tout comme sa colère lui revinrent peu à peu à l'esprit, chassant sa bonne humeur loin.

Elle regrettait amèrement de s'être dressée contre lui mais elle avait eu si peur pour les membres du clan des ratés … Quelque chose l'avait poussée à s'interposer entre le clown maléfique et les enfants en danger de mort. Comme une force invisible, indescriptible, instantanée.

Sans doute que sa promesse envers Bill y était à l'origine de son excès de courage pour venir se mettre entre Pennywise et son repas, ne voulant pas voir périr ses jeunes amis par sa main. Il avait été d'ailleurs moins une avant qu'elle ne se fâche pour de bon et ne fasse apparaître une toute autre part de sa personnalité.

Tournant le bouton du volume de sa radio à fond la caisse pour vider sa tête tourmentée par les remords, elle continua de jongler avec sa poêle en se déhanchant de droite à gauche avec le rythme de la musique. Elle aimait la chanson qui passait en ce moment même et ne pouvait se retenir de chanter avec, c'était plus fort qu'elle. La voix de Madonna dans Into The Groove était si belle, si entraînante, si joyeuse qu'il fallait qu'elle se lâche avec cette dernière.

Emily pivota sur sa jambe droite mais lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur un visage blafard familier, la poêle à frire vola sans le vouloir dans le visage de Ça.

 **PING !**

«Oh mon Dieu ! Je suis désolée !» Hurla-t-elle immédiatement de surprise après que la poêle chaude ait atterrit durement contre la tête bulbeuse du clown.

Pennywise gémit de douleur, les yeux plissés à la palpitation irrégulière dans son front. Après avoir poussé un petit son plaintif propre à lui, il sauta en arrière avant que les œufs cuits n'atterrissent eux aussi sur son costume soyeux qu'il avait pris soin de nettoyer avant de venir ici.

L'entité grogna en se frottant activement le haut du crâne puis dévisagea la femme qui serrait la poêle contre elle, de grands yeux noirs confus, embarrassés mais surtout désolés. Il ne lui en voulait pas vraiment parce qu'il était le fautif sauf qu'avec ses récentes blessures à la tête, il souffrait clairement le martyr …

Pennywise sortit rapidement de ses pensées lorsqu'il sentit, sur son grand front, une main douce lui toucher le bleu qui se formait à cet endroit-là. Son cœur factice manqua un terrible battement, les muscles de son visage se détendirent.

Elle avait le toucher le plus divin de l'histoire. Celui qui laissait une chaleur accueillante sur son passage, celui qui réchauffait sa peau glaciale et cadavérique pour se sentir enfin vivant. Il déglutit silencieusement au contact innocent sur son visage, l'air distrait mais n'en était pas moins ensorcelé.

«J'ai de la pommade si tu veux, pour ta blessure … Hum, tes blessures.» Emily passa nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres puis haussa les épaules, les sourcils froncés de consternation.

L'atmosphère entre eux était très étrange. Etait-il ici pour la punir ?

«J'ai quelque chose pour toi.» Répondit Pennywise d'une voix tremblante en reculant loin d'elle pour calmer son cœur battant anormalement. Il déglutit une nouvelle fois, sa pomme d'Adam faisant bouger sa collerette grise accrochée à son cou puis sortit rapidement un petit objet de nulle part.

Emily cligna des yeux, hébétée par ce changement brusque de sujet. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, elle se pencha vers lui pour voir ce qu'il avait pour elle dans le creux de sa main gantée. Il s'agissait en fait d'une petite bague rouillée, simple mais élégante qui semblait en avoir vécue beaucoup au fil des ans.

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit. D'abord, elle croyait qu'il allait lui faire une farce ou alors éventuellement lui offrir un cadeau macabre comme les fois dernières mais pas du tout. Ce qui la rendit muette sur le coup.

Pennywise ne pouvait pas l'admettre à voix haute mais cette bague était en fait un cadeau pour se faire pardonner de ce qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt dans sa maison sous le coup de la colère. Il n'y pensait pas … Où peut-être que si mais ce n'était pas censé partir de cette façon ! Mais à chaque fois qu'elle était dans les parages, il avait l'impression de perdre tous ses moyens et ce fût principalement à cause de ce problème majeur qu'il n'arrivait pas à se contrôler.

Enragé ou non, il ne désirait pas lui faire de mal volontairement, du moins plus depuis quelques temps.

«Je … Je ne sais que dire. Mais merci, elle est magnifique !» Balbutia Emily en riant légèrement sous l'emprise de la nervosité. Elle prit délicatement l'objet entre ses doigts et tourna la bague avant de l'enfiler à son annulaire pour mieux l'admirer à la lumière de sa cuisine.

Le sourire de Pennywise devint alors grand et sincère tandis qu'il regardait sa compagne devenir heureuse par son cadeau pourtant tout à fait banal. Il lui en fallait peu pour être heureuse finalement ! Il l'avait trouvée sur un cadavre mais à l'époque, il ne pensait pas à garder ce genre d'objet sans valeur alors il l'avait jeté dans le puits du sommeil.

Mais voilà que des années plus tard il trouva enfin une utilité à cette bague qui pourrissait au fin fond du trou. Et rien que de la voir sur Emily lui donnait des hauts le cœur de satisfaction.

«Je l'aime, merci.» S'exclama-t-elle en refermant ses doigts puis en levant ses yeux larmoyants dans ceux du clown intrigué. Elle lui sourit doucement de reconnaissance avant de se rapprocher de lui.

Le sourire étendu de Pennywise mourut au fur et à mesure qu'elle empiétait sur son espace personnel, ses yeux jaunes suivant chacun de ses mouvements lents mais confiants. Elle portait une étrange expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer cependant il pouvait y lire de la curiosité et peut-être un peu de nervosité dans ses yeux.

Que cherchait-elle à faire ? En tout cas, elle avait un sacré pouvoir d'attraction rien qu'avec ce regard sensuel. Mais si elle continuait de s'approcher comme elle le faisait en le regardant de la sorte, son cœur allait finir par sauter dans sa gorge et sa vraie forme avec !

Pourtant, Emily s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de lui. Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux, l'odeur de son parfum naturel envahissant chacun de ses sens surdéveloppés. Il pouvait ressentir ses souffles chauds sur son visage à chacune de ses expirations alors qu'elle l'examinait sous toutes les coutures, portant un sourire fantomatique aux lèvres.

Il y eut à nouveau cette espèce de sensation électrisante lorsque ses yeux noirs émotifs s'abaissèrent amoureusement sur ses lèvres peintes de rouge. Ses doigts, qu'elle avait posés sur sa poitrine, s'attardèrent sur le tissu de son costume non loin du premier ponpon et dangereusement proche de son cœur.

Très lentement pour ne pas l'effrayer, Emily se redressa sur ses orteils puis se pencha en avant pour brosser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La tête du clown allait exploser, littéralement. Ses yeux or s'écarquillèrent légèrement quand il sentit la petite pression du baiser et ce que ce dernier lui faisait ressentir. C'était assez indescriptible et flou, néanmoins il pouvait reconnaître le désir ardent ainsi que l'extase.

Cette nouvelle expérience le déroutait plus que les autres auparavant sans doute parce qu'il avait admis être amoureux d'elle depuis peu. Son rythme cardiaque fit soudainement une embardée à la réalisation. Il voulait plus, tellement plus. Son désir de repousser les limites le frappa de plein fouet jusqu'à se sentir insatisfait par le manque de proximité.

 _Oh, I_ _just died in your arms tonight_

Ça voulait beaucoup plus d'Emily.

Pas seulement un petit baiser timide comme elle le faisait actuellement ! Elle jouait avec ses nerfs et surtout avec sa patience. Puis ensuite, elle fit l'inimaginable. Du bout de ses doigts pâles, elle traça amoureusement sa marque rouge droite du coin de ses lèvres jusque sous son œil. Un gémissement rauque résonna dans sa poitrine à cette caresse stimulante.

Si elle continuait comme ça, il allait finir par faire quelque chose de regrettable et ce ne sera même pas de sa faute ! Il commençait sérieusement à comprendre ce que ressentaient les hommes humains avec les belles femmes joueuses comme elle … C'était très éprouvant et ces pulsions instinctives lui donnaient des maux d'estomacs très inconfortables, surtout dans une zone inexplorée.

 _But who would have thought a boy like me could come to this ?_

Pennywise serra ses mains en poings puis se concentra sur l'horloge sur le mur en face de lui, la bouche entre ouverte et le cerveau embrumé dans un épais voile fiévreux. Elle venait de se retirer de ses lèvres mais il se retenait avec toute la force qu'il possédait pour ne pas céder à ses désirs et Maturin tout puissant le savait, c'était extrêmement dur !

Mais alors, une odeur des plus significatives entra dans son appareil olfactif.

Elle … Avait envie de lui.

Putain de bordel de merde.

Les yeux de l'entité devinrent si grands dans leurs orbites qu'ils étaient clairement sur le point de sortir et de rouler sur le carrelage de la cuisine. Il avala bruyamment d'une façon comique, son cœur coulant dans son bas ventre tel une grosse pierre.

Que devait-il faire maintenant bon sang ?! Il avait attendu cette occasion depuis si longtemps et là, il s'agissait du parfait moment pour faire ce qu'il désirait depuis dix mille ans mais pourtant … Il était complètement désemparé. Il ne savait même plus quoi faire, alors il resta immobile sans jamais quitter l'horloge du regard.

Voyant l'effet qu'Emily avait sur le pauvre clown, elle secoua rapidement la tête puis s'éloigna aussitôt de lui d'un raclement nerveux de sa gorge. Ses joues prirent soudainement feu quand elle remarqua les signes qui ne trompaient pas, un petit sourire embarrassé joua à ses lèvres tièdes. Elle passa une main moite dans ses cheveux platines puis se détourna de l'entité encore chaude et tremblante de son expérience pourtant à la base innocente.

Ce n'était qu'un léger baiser, timide. Mais il suffisait pour sentir son odeur de viande faisandé putride, toutefois elle n'en était pas vraiment dérangée.

Emily était tellement prise par le moment sensuel partagé qu'elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait en réalité ! Pauvre chose. Elle ne suivait pas son esprit mais les désirs de son cœur sauf que comme il avait des sens particulièrement développés, il avait très certainement sentit qu'elle le désirait. Du moins elle l'avait ressentie lorsqu'elle était contre lui !

Avec un pas si petit problème que ça. _Santa Maria._

Roh le malaise … Un grand moment de silence gênant suivit cet instant plutôt chaud. Pennywise ne bougeait toujours pas mais continuait de fixer cette maudite horloge au mur, un petit filet de bave coulait du coin droit de sa bouche maintenant grimaçante.

Le corps humain était si expressif quand il ne le fallait pas. A la moindre provocation et tout pouvait rapidement devenir hors de contrôle, ce qui énervait grandement Ça, de ne pas avoir une bonne emprise sur ses émotions. C'était tellement primitif et stupide.

Pourtant, il avait été en proie à ses propres désirs malgré ses résolutions.

Emily se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge pour pourfendre ce silence pesant puis après avoir nerveusement lissé son t-shirt noir à manche longue et col roulé, elle envoya un sourire compatissant à Ça. Cela n'avait pas été son but de le perturber mais au contraire exprimer ses attirances et éventuellement lui faire comprendre qu'elle le pardonnait par ce geste affectif.

La prochaine fois, elle fera autre chose pour ne pas le rendre à cet état végétatif dans lequel il était coincé maintenant ! Elle voulut rire à son expression adorable mais se retint de justesse pour ne pas le vexer ou risquer une autre confrontation indésirable notamment avec le Loup-Garou.

Quoi que … Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

«J'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Tu veux voir ?» Ronronna soudainement Emily en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, un sourcil cocasse levé.

Pennywise, encore dans un combat interne dévia ses yeux de l'horloge pour regarder le visage jovial d'Emily qui venait de se diriger vers la sortie de la cuisine. Il cligna des yeux quand elle lui fit signe avec son index puis après avoir sorti un drôle de grognement étranglé, il accepta pour la suivre calmement d'une démarche ridicule. Un balai coincé dans le cul quoi.

Ils passèrent le salon puis montèrent les escaliers direction la chambre à coucher de la jeune femme, au plus grand damne du clown. Ses mains se mirent à trembler incontrolablement, il était paralysé par la peur et l'incertitude. Il ne savait ni quoi faire ni quoi dire et si elle lui posait ne serait-ce qu'une question il risquerait de bégayer comme un crétin. Alors, il referma ses lèvres rouges d'une grimace lorsqu'ils passèrent la porte, son cœur martelant violemment d'appréhension.

S'apercevant de son état conflictuel, Emily lui empoigna gentiment la main pour l'entraîner vers l'avant avec elle, s'empêchant de rire à l'étrange comportement qu'il avait soudainement adopté en sa compagnie.

Un Pennywise tout timide ! C'était juste trop drôle et touchant à la fois. Elle n'avait absolument pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça mais elle aimait cette nouvelle facette de sa personnalité complexe. Pas seulement une entité sans cœur ni émotions mais bel et bien une âme.

Emily lâcha sa main au moment où ils arrivèrent au milieu de la pièce sombre alors qu'il faisait encore jour dehors. Elle claqua des doigts et la lumière s'alluma comme par magie, éblouissant un court instant le clown demeurant silencieux depuis tout à l'heure. Il plissa ses yeux devenus bleus en attendant qu'ils s'habituent à la luminosité excessive.

Il entendit Emily fouiller quelque chose sous son lit puis revenir vers lui avec un grand sourire excité, les mains derrière son dos. Il cligna des yeux puis loucha sur elle en laissant son sourire le contaminer.

«Tada ! N'est-elle pas magnifique ?» S'écria-t-elle en dévoilant le contenu de ses mains jointes.

Pennywise arrêta de sourire pour baisser les yeux sur la minuscule créature dans le creux de ses mains, mais à l'instant même où il comprit de quoi il s'agissait, tout le sang contenu dans sa tête se draina rapidement.

Sous la pression de sa peur intense, le trou de sa blessure à la tête se rouvrit et laissa sortir une traînée de sang noire dans les airs, le corps tremblant d'une façon incontrôlable. Il ouvrit la bouche puis la referma à plusieurs reprises alors que tous ses sens lui indiquaient follement de fuir le danger.

«Je l'ai nommée Maturin ! La pauvre, je l'ai retrouvée dans les canalisations hier soir aux alentours des quatre heures du matin … Je me demande qui a bien pu l'abandonner comme ça, sans aucun scrupule.» Expliqua Emily d'une voix mignonne en approchant la petite tortue aquatique à son visage, louchant sur cette dernière.

Sans réellement prendre en compte l'impact de l'animal sur le clown démoniaque, elle approcha soudainement ses mains près du visage de Pennywise pour recevoir une réaction des plus surprenantes … D'un bond de chat, Ça sauta en arrière et attrapa la première chose qui lui tomba entre les mains, un lapin en peluche qui était posé sur la couverture d'Emily. Il le mit devant lui comme pour repousser le mal en criant frénétiquement de terreur.

«NE T'APPROCHE PAS DE MOI !» Rugit-il d'une voix mortellement aiguë, les mains tremblantes et les yeux jaunes écarquillés.

Elle lui avait joué un mauvais tour ! Comment osait-elle lui faire ça ?! Montrer son ennemi juré en pleine figure !

«Mais ? Elle est innocente ! Vient donne-moi ta main, je vais te montrer.» Insista Emily en essayant de ne pas rire, les lèvres pincées. Malheureusement, le clown glissa rapidement hors de sa portée en grimpant aux rideaux avant de se transformer en un tas de cendre sur le tapis.

«Pfff … Flipette.» Se moqua la jeune femme d'un claquement de langue. Elle plaqua ensuite la petite tortue contre sa poitrine, un sourcil levé aux cendres grises. Avec son index elle caressa tendrement la tête reptilienne de l'animal puis l'approcha une fois de plus de son visage.

«Alors, n'est-il pas mignon Donatello ? Moi je l'aime, il est parfait.» Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de cette dernière avant de fondre dans un rire sadique.

Elle avait réussi à lui faire une grosse frayeur. C'était une petite vengeance personnelle pour toutes les fois où il lui avait délibérément fait peur. Car oui, elle aussi pouvait se montrer machiavélique sans pour autant prendre l'une de ses formes pour arriver à ses fins. Son expression devint songeuse, terrifiante.

Ce cher Maturin serait fier d'elle. Comme quoi, même les âmes les plus sombres avaient eux aussi des points faibles.

Même s'ils prenaient l'apparence d'une petite tortue … Totalement innocente.

Ou pas.

A suivre …

* * *

Voili voilou ^=^ Ouep, j'ai franchement adoré écrire ce chapitre, c'était trop plaisant et drôle à faire. J'espère que comme moi vous avez appréciés et que vous me laisserez votre impression ! Ah et …

LAISSEZ-MOI DES DEFIS, C'EST TROP BON ! XD

Défis **Ça** **14** :

LiliCastagnette - Ça prend peur et ne peut s'empêcher de câliner quelque chose de mignon.

RukoYoru - Emily trouve une tortue, l'adopte et quand Pennywise découvre ça il a une réaction qui surprend …

Dj83 - Ajout de la phrase «maman regarde, un psychopathe !»

MissNielsen - Grâce à son livre, Pennywise offre une bague toute rouillée qu'il a trouvé dans les égouts à Emily + Phrase «ce n'est pas très catholique !»

SwanxAngel - Penny se mange un coup de poêle à frire dans la figure car il effraie sans faire exprès Emily.

Oli-Wise - Pennywise s'ennuie puis joue avec la petite frégate de Georgie.

EcrirePourVivre - L'entité fait son taf avec tous les gosses mais laisse Beverly tranquille. Emily débarque quand il se fait dévisser la tête.

Chara1515 - Petit défi «Femme moi vouloir reproduction !»

MERCI ! A la prochaine et je vous souhaite une très bonne et nouvelle année à tous !

A bientôt, VP


	17. Ça 15

Bonjour à tous !

Nouveau chapitre assez long d'ailleurs pour vous remercier de votre patience et de votre soutien ! Sachez que je vous aime tous. Vous êtes vraiment des personnes adorables avec beaucoup d'humour et beaucoup de gentillesse, surtout ne changez pas !

Je vais mettre un petit **WARNING** dans ce chapitre car il y a un passage assez gore … Donc pour ceux qui n'aiment pas trop ce genre de chose, survoler le dernier passage du chapitre s'il vous plaît. Bon tu me diras, dans le film et les livres S.K aime bien le trash … Donc voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **15**

Pennywise était dans la chambre d'Emily tard le soir pour au moins la vingtième fois depuis qu'il l'avait rencontré. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, il ressentait le besoin de la regarder dormir et quelque part de s'assurer qu'elle était toujours là.

Le dos de la femme se levait et s'abaissait dans un rythme régulier. Le bruit de ses soupirs rassurait le clown maléfique au coin de la chambre, hors de la lumière de la lune pour rester caché. Ses yeux d'or l'observaient avec fascination de haut en bas tandis qu'elle se reposait, son esprit s'imaginant tout un tas de choses.

Rien d'extravagant. De simples idées sur la façon de l'aborder sur le sujet sensible et épineux de la reproduction inter espèce. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi à cela avant car avec ses anciens compagnons tout était tellement plus simple et rapide … Et surtout, il n'éprouvait rien du tout pour aucun d'entre eux.

Pour personne d'ailleurs. Mensonge …

Pennywise pencha lentement la tête sur le côté puis plissa ses yeux lorsqu'Emily marmonna quelque chose dans son sommeil agité. Malgré son audition particulièrement sensible, Ça ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait car ses baragouinages ressemblaient à une autre langue. Du charabia quoi.

D'où venait-elle ? Qui était-elle exactement ? Qu'aimait-elle ? Ces questions-là, avant, il ne se les posait jamais parce qu'il ne les jugeait pas nécessaires mais maintenant, tout était tellement différent. Tellement plus … Compliqué.

Et l'entité de Derry n'aimait pas les choses compliquées. Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher c'était devenu l'un de ses objectifs principaux d'en apprendre d'avantage sur cette séduisante créature qui le changeait de jour en jour. Sans doute pas en une entité meilleure, néanmoins il comprenait enfin ce que représentait vraiment le mot amour.

Il voulut sourire quand il aperçut la petite culotte rouge posée sur la commode dans le coin gauche de la chambre. Le tissu portait toujours cette même odeur exquise. C'était exactement le même sous-vêtement que celui qu'il avait trouvé dans la chambre de Barry, mélangé à ses propres sous-vêtements d'homme.

Cependant, comment avait-elle atterrit chez son ennemi numéro un ? Une mauvaise blague ou un tour de passe-passe, à ce jour il n'en avait pas la certitude. Mais peu importe de toute manière Barry avait quitté la ville depuis plusieurs jours et le terrain était dorénavant libre. Il pouvait enfin se concentrer sur sa tâche ultime sans craindre une rude concurrence.

Pennywise remarqua ensuite un petit livre violet sous le lit d'Emily qui dépassait à peine de quelques centimètres du couvre lit. Piqué par la curiosité, il s'approcha furtivement de ce dernier puis le récupéra entre ses gants blancs soyeux. Son sourcil invisible se leva, intrigué tandis qu'il lut le titre du livre qui ne voulait absolument rien dire pour lui … Kamasutra.

«Qu'est-ce que …» Marmonna-t-il à lui-même en tournant le livre avant de l'ouvrir à une page au hasard.

Il n'y avait pas de grands textes mais juste de petites descriptions inutiles. Des images représentatives incolores figuraient de chaque côté des textes avec des noms d'animaux ou de fleurs ou encore d'objets inconnus … Ainsi que des humains dessinés dans de drôles de positions.

Pennywise claqua sa langue dans sa bouche de désapprobation puis d'une secousse rapide de sa tête, il leva les yeux au plafond avant de finalement jeter le livre dans un coin de la chambre. Au mouvement, l'une de ses clochettes retentit mais heureusement cela ne suffit pas à réveiller la belle de son sommeil. Il était surpris qu'Emily lise ce genre de livre extrêmement ennuyeux.

«Ma beauté, tu mérites de bien meilleurs cadeaux !» Fredonna le clown avec un grand sourire, les yeux rivés sur sa forme endormie.

Il ressentit un sentiment semblable à de la joie lorsqu'il vit qu'Emily portait encore sa bague rouillée au doigt. Sans le vouloir, il émit un soupir de contentement, la poitrine bourdonnante de fierté. L'entité malsaine s'assit ensuite sur le bord du matelas puis descendit son regard glacial le long du dos de sa future compagne qu'il rêvait tant d'avoir entre ses griffes.

Sans véritablement demander la permission ou y réfléchir à deux fois, Ça glissa son index le long de la colonne vertébrale d'Emily. Il était curieux d'en apprendre un peu plus sur le corps des humaines parce qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention à ce genre de détail avant. Pas étonnant d'ailleurs.

La soie de sa petite nuisette blanche s'accrochait à son doigt mais Pennywise voulait sentir la douceur de sa peau plutôt que le tissu encombrant qui cachait la perfection. Alors il retira son gant blanc qui s'évapora dans sa peau puis approcha ses doigts maintenant nus près de l'épaule dénudée d'Emily.

Quand il la toucha enfin, il sentit à nouveau ces petites décharges électriques le long de son bras jusqu'à sa poitrine et il sursauta presque au contact doux et chaleureux. La peau des humains était en fait très délicate quand on la touchait avec sa propre peau ! Tellement de nouvelles sensations, de nouvelles façons de voir les choses et de ressentir. Il aimait ça, beaucoup même.

Cette expérience réveillait en lui de nouveaux désirs charnels mais surtout l'envie de découvrir de nouveaux territoires inexplorés. Comme un enfant qui découvrait le monde pour la première fois.

Toutefois, tandis qu'il glissa lentement sa main le long des côtes de la femme endormie, il vit quelque chose de sombre sous le sous-vêtement. Un hématome. Fronçant les sourcils de perplexité à cette découverte déconcertante, il s'arrêta brusquement de sourire comme un abruti, la réalité le frappant en plein visage comme un seau d'eau glacé. Il leva légèrement la nuisette et vit avec horreur que son dos était jonché d'ecchymoses à plusieurs stades de guérison.

 _Qui lui a fait ça ?!_ Se demanda-t-il en retirant sa main comme s'il avait été brûlé vif.

Il se leva rapidement du matelas puis prit de profondes inspirations pour calmer sa jalousie et surtout sa colère grandissante. Quelqu'un lui avait fait du mal. Il voulait savoir qui exactement pour aller lui retirer la peau des os sur le champ. Personne ne la touchait à part lui ! Serait-ce possible qu'il y ait un rapport avec la fois où il l'avait vue sangloter dans sa salle de bain ? Ne perdant plus un instant à méditer sur la question, l'entité plongea dans les rêves d'Emily pour fouiller à son insu dans ses souvenirs et potentiellement trouver la cause de son chagrin.

Pas si difficile de trouver ce qu'il recherchait car il s'agissait d'un souvenir particulièrement douloureux pour elle. De plus, Ça était un expert pour faire ressortir ce genre de chose négative.

Dans le souvenir qu'il venait de dénicher, il s'agissait de la nuit après le bal de la ville de Derry qui avait viré au cauchemar à cause de cet imbécile de Barry sous l'emprise de l'alcool. Si seulement il pouvait le trucider pour lui faire regretter son geste … Mais tant qu'il n'avait pas peur de lui, il était impuissant.

Donc dans la vision, Emily marchait rapidement dans les rues en pleurant doucement sous son souffle sauf qu'elle n'était pas véritablement seule comme elle le pensait, quelqu'un l'avait d'ores et déjà remarqué. Non, plusieurs personnes, des hommes pour être plus précis.

Pennywise resserra sa mâchoire puis ferma les poings dans la rage lorsqu'il vit les quatre jeunes hommes se diriger vers Emily qui venait de prendre une petite ruelle sans doute pour tenter de les semer après avoir reconnu leurs présences. L'entité suivit tranquillement la scène telle une ombre dans la nuit.

La colère mélangée au suspense s'installa dans le creux de l'estomac du clown quand il fût spectateur des hommes attrapant férocement la jeune femme pour ensuite la jeter contre un mur tout en lâchant des rires ivres, des bouteilles de bières à la main. L'un d'eux la pointa grossièrement du doigt en titubant sur ses pieds tandis qu'un autre s'approcha d'elle et la ramassa pour la rejeter contre une poubelle verte.

Les yeux de Ça s'assombrirent considérablement. Il reconnut enfin l'identité d'un des hommes qui faisaient du mal à son Emily. Il s'agissait sans réelle surprise du jeune Bowers, Henry. Le garçon ricanait avec ses amis bien plus âgés que lui mais lorsqu'Emily repoussa son copain, il arrêta de rire et semblait soudainement sur le point de paniquer.

Le garçon, piqué dans l'orgueil qu'une jeune femme puisse le repousser comme une merde, récupéra le pied de biche qu'il avait mis à l'arrière de son pantalon pour violemment la frapper dans les côtes. Ses hurlements incessants emplissaient rapidement la rue inanimée. Pourquoi ne se défendait-elle donc pas ? D'accord elle ne désirait pas montrer son vrai visage mais de là à ce laisser faire par eux …

Juste pour une question de principe ? C'était déraisonnable. Car après tout il ne s'agissait que d'humains sans valeur.

La vue était vraiment horrible, même pour Pennywise qui adorait pourtant ce genre de violence. Il ne supportait tout simplement pas de voir que sa belle compagne se fasse abimer par des petits cons comme eux. C'était atroce, insupportable et il n'avait jamais ressentie pareille colère envers quelqu'un. Lors de cette scène, il se retrouva avec l'envie de tendre la main vers elle pour la tirer de ce cauchemar sans fin et ainsi la protéger du malheur.

La garder auprès de lui pour que plus jamais elle ne soit en danger comme ce soir-là. Avec sa force et son esprit, il pourrait la garder en sécurité mais pas éternellement …

C'était curieux de ressentir ce besoin.

Mais alors que le garçon arrêta de la frapper avec son bout de métal, le souvenir s'estompa rapidement et le clown se retrouva projeté hors de l'esprit d'Emily de retour dans la chambre sombre. Il reprit appuis sur ses jambes vacillantes puis regarda le lit dorénavant vide. La confusion était lisible sur son visage blanc, pendant un bref instant, avant qu'il ne comprenne la situation. Il ne dit rien ni même ne bougea, acceptant dans le plus grand des silences son erreur.

Emily était debout en face de lui, la respiration laborieuse et de la sueur perlante sur son front. Elle le regardait avec une immense déception, quelques mèches de cheveux platines tombants sur ses yeux noirs vitreux. Ce qu'il n'aimait guère fût cette lueur d'abattement et d'embarras qui s'y reflétaient constamment depuis son réveil précipité.

Il se sentit quelque peu coupable mais il avait vraiment eu besoin de ces informations précieuses. Alors avant même qu'elle ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour parler, le clown disparu de sa chambre.

Il fallait qu'elle sorte, maintenant !

Emily bondit hors de la pièce puis dévala les escaliers le plus rapidement possible jusqu'à la porte de sortie loin de ses tourments et de ses rêves morbides. Elle traversa le petit chemin amenant à la rue jusque sur le trottoir sous le lampadaire, les mains posées sur le haut de sa tête et la respiration sifflante.

Ses yeux s'humidifiaient, sa lèvre inférieure tremblait. Elle ne pouvait plus en prendre, s'en était trop pour elle. Sans prévenir, les larmes de colère se mirent à couler librement sur ses joues pâles pour finir leur course sur le haut de sa nuisette blanche. Emily ferma un instant les yeux pour écouter les bruits ambiants de la nuit avant de lever son visage humide face à la lune qui brillait haut dans le ciel, cherchant désespérément à calmer ses poumons criant pour de l'air frais.

Le clown avait été dans sa chambre, et dans sa tête bordel ! De quel droit empiétait-il comme ça dans sa vie privée ?! Ce n'était pas par hasard s'il avait été là. Il cherchait quelque chose dans ses souvenirs, souvenirs qu'elle voulait à tout prix d'effacer pour pouvoir reprendre une vie normale.

Alors, pourquoi voulait-il qu'elle revive ce passage traumatisant ? Se jouait-il d'elle ? Jouissait-il à ce point-là de la voir souffrir ? Après tout, il était démoniaque et avait besoin de ça pour vivre.

Tout en poussant un cri de colère, Emily jeta ses mains en l'air puis piétina son pied contre le bêton du trottoir, les yeux furieusement rivés sur la bouche d'égout où elle savait pertinemment que Pennywise l'observait dans l'ombre. Etait-il encore là d'ailleurs ? Ou avait-il décidé de prendre ses jambes à son cou après avoir compris sa terrible boulette ? Peu importe, elle s'en fichait dorénavant car il avait dépassé les bornes.

Mais quelque part à l'arrière de son esprit embrouillé, elle se demanda vaguement si la présence du clown dans son souvenir n'avait pas pour but de retrouver les fautifs. Qu'il cherchait peut-être à l'aider, mais cette idée sonnait complètement stupide. Depuis quand cette entité se souciait de quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? C'était farfelu.

D'un reniflement pestant, Emily marcha rapidement vers sa voiture chérie garée sur le trottoir juste en face de sa belle maison. Elle s'assit près de la jante droite avant et posa le haut de son dos contre l'aile, le front tristement dans ses mains.

 _Zzzzz… Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_

Emily redressa doucement la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule à la voiture bleue d'où la mystérieuse voix masculine venait d'émaner de la radio comme par enchantement. Elle renifla, les larmes ne cessaient de descendre de ses joues.

«Je ne sais pas quoi faire … Je ne me sens plus à ma place ici.» Avoua-t-elle misérablement en pliant les genoux contre sa poitrine, les bras autour.

 _Encore un mauvais rêve ?_ Demanda la voix grave de la radio d'un air concerné.

Emily hocha calmement la tête puis rabaissa ses yeux sur le sol recouvert d'asphalte en face d'elle, pensive. Elle frissonna involontairement lorsqu'une légère brise glissa le long de ses bras nus. Mine de rien, il faisait relativement froid ce soir, ou peut-être était-ce à cause de son état émotionnel. Dans tous les cas, elle avait froid mais rapidement elle sentit une source de chaleur dans son dos, ce qui la fit esquisser un sourire reconnaissant.

 _Tu ne devrais pas te laisser abattre. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, tu le sais bien._ Continua l'homme de la radio en adoptant un ton doux néanmoins toujours soucieux.

«Je veux éviter de faire du mal, tu devrais maintenant le savoir.» Emily claqua sa mâchoire et soupira de lassitude, les sourcils froncés.

 _Il me semble que tu es déjà sur la liste du flic pour les crimes dans cette ville, non ? Alors, c'est comme si c'était déjà fait. Ne te sous-estime pas._ Répondit la voiture qui paraissait plus basse sur ses essieux tout à coup.

La bouche de la jeune femme s'ouvrit d'incrédulité à ce qu'il venait de lui dire et d'une frappe amicale, elle lui claqua l'aile avec sa main droite.

«Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de me pousser à commettre un péché ? Vilain ! Si je t'écoutais tout le temps, je serais déjà derrière les barreaux pour le restant de ma vie.» Rigola de bon cœur Emily en passant une main contre son front chaud, un léger sourire narquois aux lèvres.

 _Uniquement si tes jours étaient comptés._ Continua-t-il dans une voix intransigeante et monotone, ce qui la fit d'autant plus rire.

Le silence retomba rapidement sur Emily ainsi que sur la voiture alors que les minutes passaient lentement au clair de lune. Le ciel de ce soir-là était totalement découvert, l'on pouvait voir toutes les étoiles lumineuses scintiller de mille feux. Emily adorait les étoiles filantes mais malgré son attention particulière, aucune ne semblaient vouloir sillonner le ciel nocturne.

Donc elle poussa un soupir puis se pencha un peu plus contre le métal devenu chaud de sa voiture afin qu'elle puisse se réchauffer. C'était tellement agréable. Elle avait l'impression de flotter sur un nuage, que tous ses soucis s'envolaient pour toujours. Cela lui faisait le plus grand bien de ne plus se sentir sous pression et d'être sous l'emprise de la béatitude.

 _Et le clown ?_

«Quoi, le clown ?» Demanda Emily en arquant un sourcil et en regardant derrière elle à la voiture qui avait décidée de reprendre la parole. Bon, sa voix sonnait un tantinet agacée mais ce n'était pas son but. C'était juste qu'à la simple mention de Pennywise son cœur se serrait dans sa poitrine.

 _Qu'en est-il ?_ Poursuivit l'homme dans la radio.

«Il dévore les enfants pour pouvoir hiberner, il hante mes rêves, prends des formes effrayantes …» Commença-t-elle à réciter sans conviction, les yeux vers les étoiles. Puis tout à coup elle se redressa et reprit d'une voix exaspérée «sans parler du fait qu'il n'arrête pas de chercher contact avec moi pour je ne sais quelle raison obscure ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il me veut à la fin ! Il est si peu expressif aussi !»

Bien entendu, elle savait le pourquoi du comment mais elle ne voulait pas l'admettre.

 _Je vois._ La radio se coupa net, indiquant à la jeune femme dans tous ses états que la voiture ne désirait plus communiquer avec elle.

Emily cligna des yeux, perplexe par sa brusque interruption et se demanda brièvement ce qui avait pu fâcher son ami au point de ne plus vouloir lui parler. Elle laissa sortir un grand soupir de ses poumons puis posa l'arrière de sa tête contre la voiture qui n'était dorénavant plus chaude mais à la place elle vibrait légèrement. Un sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres.

Tout doucement, elle se tourna jusqu'à être complètement collée à l'aile de la voiture silencieuse. Avec sa main gauche elle caressa amoureusement le métal lisse sous ses doigts tandis qu'elle déposa un petit baiser sur la surface brillante.

«Tu seras toujours mon plus fidèle ami.» Lui chuchota-t-elle affectueusement, ce qui arrêta les vibrations de la carrosserie. Satisfaite, elle se retourna pour regarder les étoiles sans pour autant lâcher l'accolade maladroite avec sa voiture.

 _Pennywise … Le clown dansant._ PensaEmily qui sourit à l'appellation qu'il utilisait.

Elle ne pouvait pas rester éternellement fâchée contre lui, c'était impossible car son cœur lui faisait trop mal quand elle s'énervait contre lui pour une quelconque raison. Même s'il avait fait quelque chose de grave, c'était devenu impossible pour elle de le haïr. L'une des plus grandes faiblesses de l'amour car oui, elle était amoureuse, c'était un fait.

Mais lui pouvait-il ressentir un tel sentiment ? Ou était-ce simplement pour la reproduction et la continuité de son genre ?

En repensant à plusieurs jours auparavant et à la fameuse soirée, Emily pouvait en déduire que peut-être il éprouvait quelque chose de positif à son égard autre que de la curiosité. Et plus elle y repensait et plus elle se demandait s'il ne voulait pas effectivement lui venir en aide tout à l'heure. Sinon, pourquoi avait-il l'air aussi abattu à son réveil ? Prit en flagrant délit ?

Non, c'était autre chose car habituellement il se vantait de ce genre de mauvais coups. Probablement qu'il cherchait les coupables de son mal être depuis quelques jours. En tout cas, c'était la seule théorie qu'elle trouvait après la fourberie.

En revanche, sa voiture avait raison sur un point, elle ne pouvait pas laisser cet incident sans réagir. La police ? Il fallait l'oublier parce qu'elle n'aura certainement pas d'aide de leur part avec Bowers aux commandes. Barry ? Elle lui avait fichu une trouille monstrueuse et ne l'avait plus revu depuis. Donc, elle ne pouvait compter sur personne à part elle-même.

Emily se leva pour rejoindre sa maison avant les aurores mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de son entrée, une expression lugubre s'installa sur son visage.

Elle allait se venger.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Les rayons du soleil matinal s'infiltraient peu à peu en travers l'ouverture de l'égout sombre et humide jusque sur le visage pâle du clown tueur, à première vue paisiblement endormi. Il était resté proche de ce dernier qui donnait directement sur la maison d'Emily en attendant le petit matin.

Il y eut un mouvement, infime. Son nez rouge se chiffonna puis après avoir ouvert les yeux, il décala légèrement sa tête sur la droite. Six heures dans la même position ce n'était pas très confortable surtout en compagnie des nuisibles et odeurs nauséabondes qui flottaient à ce niveau-là à cause de la chaleur de l'été. Ses doigts se contractèrent une fois, puis deux fois tandis que la chaleur méprisante du soleil caressait ses joues engourdies.

Pennywise grogna de mécontentement. Il avait horreur de cette boule de chaleur qui procurait beaucoup de lumière à la terre et qui l'obligeait à attendre patiemment la nuit pour agir.

Lentement, il s'étira de tout son long jusqu'à ce que ses os craquent un à un, ses dents de lapin ressortant de ses lèvres dodues alors qu'il étendit ses jambes bien plus loin que la normale. Ensuite, il se rassit paresseusement contre le mur de l'égout, toujours face à la maison d'Emily. La lumière de l'extérieur n'éclairant que ses yeux bleus froids.

A vrai dire, il réfléchissait depuis tout ce temps sur ce qu'il avait vu dans le souvenir de la jeune femme et surtout, comment remédier à son problème de façon radicale. Sa poitrine mais surtout son cœur factice lui faisait terriblement mal d'inquiétude sans parler de la rage qui prenait de l'ampleur et le consumait de jour en jour. Personne ne méritait de vivre, pas après ce qu'il avait vu et ressentit malgré lui.

Le clown posa son menton contre sa collerette grisâtre sale puis soupira sans un bruit, ses mains jouant pensivement avec le tissu de son costume. Ses cheveux hirsutes partaient dans tous les sens et paraissaient nettement moins bien soignés que lorsqu'il était sorti de son sommeil de vingt-sept ans. Ils étaient plus ternes, plus rêches tout comme ses trois âmes.

Car Pennywise avait mal, très très mal même. Il souffrait continuellement depuis qu'il savait qu'il éprouvait des sentiments amoureux pour la femme aux cheveux platines qu'il avait appris à connaître sans réellement le vouloir. Avant, il pensait qu'il ne s'agissait que de jalousie ou de soif de possession mais maintenant, tout était différent et plus clair dans son esprit.

Le clown gémit lugubrement, le nez plissé et une main posée contre sa poitrine. Là où son cœur fictif cognait douloureusement contre ses doigts gantés. Qu'y avait-il de pire que ça ? Sans jeu de mot. Il avait peur parce que sa période d'hibernation se rapprochait de plus en plus et qu'il n'avait toujours pas atteint son objectif.

Pourrait-il tenir vingt-sept autres années ? Ou les dix milles ans avant la prochaine génération ? Ce n'était même plus la question à présent. Qu'allait-il faire pendant cette longue période avec cette vile créature dans son esprit tracassé ?

Il en devenait malade à force de patienter, d'attendre son dû. D'ailleurs, au lieu de ruminer dans son coin, il devrait chasser et manger pour avoir suffisamment de force mais satisfaire sa faim ne faisait dorénavant plus partie de ses priorités absolues. Ça leva les bras pour contempler avec misère ses côtes saillantes qui glissaient sous son costume à chaque petit mouvement. Il avait perdu beaucoup de poids ces derniers-temps …

D'un gémissement accablé par cette constatation, il reposa sa tête contre le bêton puis ferma les yeux, la bouche entre ouverte et un petit filet de salive s'écoulant au coin de ses lèvres. C'était toujours pareil. Malgré qu'il lutte sans cesse, son esprit n'affichait que le visage de la jeune femme dès l'instant où il fermait les yeux.

A chaque activité il la voyait, pensait à elle et à ce qu'elle faisait actuellement. Sauf que cela l'empêchait de se concentrer sur sa tâche la plus importante qui était de se nourrir pour survivre. Hors, il n'avait même plus d'appétit ! Lui, de toutes les entités démoniaques, n'avait plus la tête à infliger le mal aux pauvres âmes innocentes ! Avait-il finit par céder à ses sentiments ? Il semblerait que ce soit le cas.

Sauf qu'il fallait qu'il se remette à chasser ou sinon il n'aura même plus la force pour hiberner … Et se serait la fin définitive pour Ça. Bon sang il n'était pas aussi faible non plus ! Qu'attendait-il pour retrouver ses instincts primaires ?! Ceux d'un véritable tueur à sang froid sans le moindre scrupule, égoïste et glouton ?

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux au son d'un bruit, il vit un gros rat noir passer à côté de son pied qui se rapprocha ensuite de sa jambe droite. L'animal, qui était complètement trempé à cause de sa traversée dans les eaux grises, leva son museau rose vers lui pour renifler son odeur et ainsi déterminer le danger.

Le rat s'arrêta près de la hanche de Pennywise puis se positionna sur ses pattes arrière avant de commencer à se nettoyer la tête et les oreilles, pas le moins du monde perturbé par la présence du clown immobile.

«Pourquoi ne veux-t-elle pas de moi ?» Se questionna ce dernier en regardant le rat faire sa petite toilette.

«Elle ne m'aime pas ? Je ne suis pas un monstre, je ne fais que de me nourrir pour survivre. Pennywise n'est pas comme toi, une créature qui pue et dépourvue d'intelligence.» Ça fit une petite moue quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas totalement vrai.

«J'ai la capacité de faire peur mais aussi … d'aimer.» Il murmura la fin de sa phrase en levant les yeux comme s'il venait d'avoir une illumination.

A ce moment-là, les rayons du soleil brillèrent un peu plus fort et directement sur Pennywise, l'entourant d'une chaleur agréable et douce. Sa lèvre inférieure se coinça entre ses dents et avant même qu'il ne le sache, Ça sanglota. C'était la toute première fois de son existence qu'il sentait de véritables larmes sur ses joues ainsi que cette tristesse accablante.

C'était donc ça, la mélancolie ? Les peines de cœur qu'éprouvaient la plupart des humains en ce monde ? Si effectivement c'était cette sensation alors il n'en voulait pas.

Le rat, alarmé par les lamentations effrayantes prit soudainement peur puis courut loin dans l'égout sombre sans jamais se retourner vers l'étrange créature qui s'apitoyait sur son sort. Le clown le regarda partir et tendit même sa main vers lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver tout seul quand il nageait en plein délire.

«Reviens !» Miaula-t-il, de grosses larmes dégoulinantes le long de ses joues blanches et craquelées.

Mais l'animal ne revint jamais, tous les mêmes.

Sa main retomba mollement dans l'eau avant que sa tête ne claque fortement contre le mur derrière lui, les yeux plissés à la lumière vive qui l'éblouissait. Sauf que ses pleurs s'arrêtèrent instantanément comme s'ils n'avaient jamais existés lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur la plus nauséabonde de tous les temps s'infiltrer par la bouche d'égout au-dessus de lui. Et un seul être portait cette odeur, Barry.

Pennywise fit subitement taire ses gémissements dans sa gorge pour sauter sur ses pieds, sa tristesse et son désespoir miraculeusement évaporés avec la soudaine réapparition de ce cher Barry. Il colla maladroitement son visage près de la sortie de l'égout tandis qu'il regardait les environs pour voir d'où venait cette odeur qu'il aurait préféré ne plus jamais ressentir, surtout pas dans les parages de sa future compagne.

Effectivement, Barry était au porche de la maison d'Emily avec un bouquet de roses rouges et une boîte de chocolats en mains. Idiot ! Elle aimait les roses blanches ! Il était indéniablement le plus con de toute l'histoire de l'humanité.

Il suffisait simplement de regarder le magnifique jardin pour comprendre les goûts raffinés de la créature femelle. Mais non, ce prétentieux à eut l'audace de se ramener avec des cadeaux moches en plus !

«Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, lui ?!» S'indigna le clown en collant son nez dehors, la jalousie au ventre. Il observa Barry frapper trois fois à la porte d'entrée d'Emily et attendre tranquillement sur le paillasson, l'air nerveux.

 _Elle n'ouvrira pas, elle te déteste !_ S'extasia mentalement Pennywise avec un large sourire sournois.

Mais la porte s'ouvrit et l'espoir de l'entité fondit comme du beurre au soleil.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Qu'elle fut la surprise d'Emily de voir Barry sur le pas de sa porte. Elle leva les sourcils d'étonnement, ne pouvant s'empêcher de se retrouver bouche béate face à l'homme qu'elle avait pourtant menacée quelques jours auparavant.

«Salut, Em. Je tenais sincèrement à m'excuser auprès de toi pour mon comportement. Tient, c'est pour toi ! Accepte-les même si tu ne me pardonne pas. Je sais que j'ai été un idiot mais je voulais que tu saches que je t'apprécie beaucoup et je … Voudrais qu'on redevienne des amis, toi et moi.» Finit-il en baissant timidement les yeux au sol, déglutissant.

Une fois sa stupeur initiale dissipée, Emily referma doucement la bouche, ses yeux noirs fixés sur le visage clairement attristé de Barry, l'homme qu'elle ne pensait plus jamais revoir après ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Qu'était-elle censée faire ou dire, maintenant ?

Tout un tas d'émotions différentes se bousculaient en elle à lui en faire tourner la tête mais elle se concentra une nouvelle fois sur l'apaisant timbre de voix de Barry. Mine de rien, il lui avait beaucoup manqué ces jours-ci, même s'il était difficile de l'admettre.

«S'il te plaît, pardonne-moi.» Insista ce dernier en tendant son bouquet de roses ainsi que la petite boîte de chocolats vers elle. Son front se sillonna, sa lèvre inférieure ressortit légèrement pour paraître plus misérable encore.

Bien-sûr qu'il n'avait pas oublié la trouille qu'elle lui avait foutue ni la promesse qu'elle lui avait susurrée à l'oreille, mais il l'aimait et il voulait rétablir un contact en dehors de l'animosité. Eventuellement une chance pour une nouvelle amitié, si elle lui permettait.

Il ne s'attendait pas à un miracle mais il espérait néanmoins qu'elle le pardonne pour ses erreurs, au moins un tout petit peu. Alors il se risqua à relever la tête vers Emily puis se prépara mentalement à recevoir une gifle ou un regard austère, mais la femme à la porte se contenta de le regarder avec de grands yeux choqués.

«Emily ? Ouf-!» S'étouffa-t-il quand tout l'air contenu dans ses poumons se retrouva soudainement compressé dans une poigne de mort. Emily s'était rudement jetée dans ses bras pour lui donner un câlin d'ours, la joue droite pressée contre sa poitrine en portant un immense sourire ravi aux lèvres.

«Merci, Barry.» Répondit-elle tout simplement en le serrant d'avantage, vraiment heureuse de le revoir après toute cette solitude insupportable.

Barry soupira par le nez puis encercla son bras libre autour de ses épaules en posant son menton au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux clos pour profiter de cette accolade qu'il ne pensait absolument pas recevoir mais qui était la bienvenue. C'était agréable de la ressentir à nouveau contre lui, sans amertume ni colère. Elle lui avait manqué.

Après un long moment dans cette position confortable, le couple se sépara pour rejoindre l'intérieur de la maison et s'assoir sur le vieux canapé devant la télévision, à la fois envieux de parler mais aussi désireux de rester silencieux.

«Alors, où étais-tu passé ?» Débuta Emily en se raclant la gorge et en mettant ses cheveux sur une épaule, le regard partout sauf sur Barry.

«J'ai rendu visite à mon père dans une ville voisine. J'avais besoin de prendre un peu l'air, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Rétorqua l'homme en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains sur ses genoux. Il osa jeter un coup d'œil à Emily pour lui offrir un petit sourire conciliant, ce qu'elle rendit assez facilement. Il reprit.

«J'ai remarqué ta bague. D'où provient-elle ?» Barry leva les sourcils puis désigna avec ses yeux l'objet qui titillait sa curiosité.

«Ow ça ? Eh bien, c'est Pennywise qui me l'a offerte.» Répliqua nonchalamment Emily en souriant adorablement à son cadeau, jouant avec son annulaire droit où séjournait ladite bague. Le sourire de Barry mourut doucement et à la place il fronça les sourcils, l'air légèrement contrarié.

«Attends, quoi ? Pénis continue de te draguer ? Je rêve ! Il ne lâche pas l'affaire cette espèce de fou furieux !» Maugréât Barry en passant une main dans ses cheveux bruns.

Les yeux d'Emily s'élargirent quand elle entendit l'appellation qu'avait utilisée Barry pour se référer à l'entité de Derry et automatiquement, elle couvrit sa bouche. Elle était sous le choc. Un être potentiellement dangereux pour lui traiter ouvertement de cette manière … Sous prétexte qu'il le haïssait. C'était le monde à l'envers. Il n'avait aucune idée du danger qu'il courait rien qu'en venant jusque devant sa maison. Avec des cadeaux en plus !

«Une minute ! Comment tu l'as appelé ?» Emily était sur le point d'éclater de rire.

«Ouais excuse-moi, ma langue fourche par moment. Je voulais dire l'homme déguisé en clown qui s'infiltre dans les maisons tard la nuit. Sinon, que devient ton cher ami Robert ?» Grogna Barry en levant les yeux au plafond. Il s'enfonça plus loin dans le canapé, prenant ses aises pendant qu'il lorgnait la jeune femme à sa gauche.

Il n'avait toujours pas fait le lien entre le clown et Robert !

«Bien.» Acquiesça-t-elle rapidement d'un hochement de tête sec. Puis elle détourna aussitôt les yeux avant de se remettre à sourire, une idée en tête. Elle haussa un sourcil malicieux et se pencha vers Barry avant de lui pincer le bras «contente de te revoir, Barrette.»

D'un sursaut inattendu, Barry couina de douleur puis se mit à rire de bon cœur avec la jeune femme. Les deux continuèrent de discuter en parlant de tout et de rien comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu de problèmes entre eux, au plus grand bonheur d'Emily qui sentit que les meurtrissures de son cœur commençaient tout doucement à se refermer. Ses joues lui faisaient mal à force de sourire et de rire aux stupides blagues de Barry.

C'était dorénavant incontestable, son ami lui avait terriblement manqué.

Au coucher du soleil et après réalisé un cours de cuisine plutôt séance de peinture, Barry repartit pour retrouver le confort de sa petite maison en promettant à Emily qu'ils se reverraient dès le lendemain.

Cette dernière le salua chaleureusement sur le porche puis lorsqu'il était enfin loin, son sourire mourut à petit feu tandis que ses yeux se dirigèrent vers la noirceur des égouts. Elle rabaissa lentement sa main en jouissant des derniers rayons de soleil chauds sur sa peau, puis rentra dans sa maison et verrouilla la porte dans son sillage.

Ce soir, elle avait quelque chose à faire.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«Hey les mecs, vous avez-vu comment Veronica m'a regardé l'autre soir ? Avec sa petite bouche et ses gros nibards.» Un jeune homme s'écria vers l'un de ses amis tout en jouant avec une barre de fer. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs de jais à côté de lui pouffa de rire puis pris une bouffée de sa cigarette.

«Tu n'as aucune chance, trou du cul, cette fille est à moi !» S'exclama ce dernier en recrachant la fumée dans le visage du premier.

Les deux autres derrière eux se mirent à rire mais l'un des garçons qui traînait avec eux ne riait pas. Non, il était trop occupé à regarder nerveusement autour de lui comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'une ombre inconnue ne sorte d'une rue pour l'attaquer. Il s'agissait en fait d'Henry Bowers et contrairement aux autres nuits à faire le malfaiteur, le garçon ne disait presque rien car il n'avait vraiment pas envie de plaisanter. Il sentait quelque chose.

Quelqu'un allait venir pour eux il en était sûr et certain !

«Hé tête de nœud, passe-moi ton petit couteau à saucisson ! J'aimerais aiguiser mon engin si tu vois ce que je veux dire.» Ricana le garçon le plus âgé de la bande, celui qui avait le pied de biche à l'arrière de son pantalon.

Henry cligna des yeux mais n'osa pas le regarder, il avait trop peur malgré qu'il ne veuille pas l'admettre. Les deux autres riaient à nouveau mais s'arrêtèrent brusquement au moment où ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans des flaques d'eaux de la rue humide et mal éclairée qui se trouvait juste derrière eux. Les sourires s'effacèrent, les yeux s'écarquillèrent.

La peur au ventre, la bande de malfrat se retourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait mais à part la pénombre ainsi que la lumière du lampadaire à l'autre bout de la rue, il n'y avait strictement rien. Pas même un chien ou un autre animal susceptible d'avoir causé ces bruits de pas précipités.

«Mecs, je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ! On est suivi.» Déclara le garçon aux cheveux noirs après s'être collé au mur froid, cherchant l'intrus en travers la fumée épaisse qui s'évaporait des aérations des maisons.

Celui avec la cigarette au bec la recracha au sol avant de jeter un coup d'œil furtif au chef de la bande immobile au milieu des autres, attendant patiemment les prochaines consignes. A cause du noir de la nuit et de cette maudite aération il était presque impossible de discerner les formes. Toutefois, quelque chose apparut au bout de quelques secondes dans un silence tangible.

Une silhouette, sombre, en face au bout de la rue.

Elle était encore trop éloignée pour connaître son identité, par contre ses formes sinueuses faisaient pensées à celles d'une femme adulte. A cette observation, la tension redescendit d'un cran. Les garçons se donnèrent des coups de coudes en ricanant bêtement et en attendant impatiemment la bagarre à venir qui sera sans doute mémorable pour chacun.

L'inconnue s'avança rapidement d'un pas décidé vers le groupe riant aux éclats mais s'arrêta à seulement quelques mètres d'eux, dévoilant enfin son vrai visage à la lumière vacillante au-dessus d'elle.

«Oh, merde ! Regardez qui se ramène !» Roucoula le garçon aux cheveux noirs, trouvant la situation vraiment amusante. Le gars au pied de biche se lécha les lèvres tel un prédateur puis sortit son arme blanche pour taper la barre contre la paume de sa main en signe de menace.

«Alors ma beauté, tu en redemande en plus ? Ça ne t'as pas suffis la dernière fois ?!» Se moqua froidement l'homme sous les rires motivants de ses acolytes.

Le seul qui ne riait pas, c'était bien évidemment Henry. Le garçon ne pouvait même plus bouger parce que la terreur le paralysait.

Emily ne répondit pas aux moqueries des garçons non loin d'elle. Au contraire. Elle resta sur place et continua de les toiser avec cette même expression provocatrice mais platonique, la rage bouillonnante dans ses veines. Pour l'occasion, elle s'était revêtue de sa combinaison noire moulante qui la couvrait du cou jusqu'aux pieds, son précieux Bô maintenu derrière elle en attente de l'action.

Et lorsqu'enfin le premier garçon prit un pas dans sa direction elle attrapa son bâton puis le positionna aussitôt à l'horizontal devant elle. Ses doigts devenaient blancs à cause de la pression qu'elle exerçait dessus.

«Quoi, tu veux te battre ? C'est ça ? Alors on va rire !» S'enragea le gars fumeur, les dents serrées de haine par cette provocation.

D'une lueur malsaine dans ses yeux, il sortit sa propre barre de fer hors de sa poche et la tint près de son visage d'une manière défensive. Emily resserra sa prise sur son propre bâton puis d'un coup, le Bô métallique s'allongea d'un mètre de plus à la surprise générale. Ce n'était pas son arme d'entraînement cette fois-ci.

Les garçons se jetèrent des regards perplexes, mais bientôt, ils fondirent les uns après les autres sur la femme dans la ferme intention de la battre à mort. Excepté bien-sûr Bowers qui lâcha son couteau pour se cacher rapidement derrière une poubelle.

Le Bô vola dans les têtes, les genoux et les entre-jambes des garçons avec grâce, rapidité et surtout d'une rare violence. Emily le fit tournoyer dans ses mains agiles en esquivant aisément les attaques répétitives mais surtout prévisibles des garçons. Cependant, certaines frappes réussirent à la toucher notamment dans ses côtes endolories ou encore les hanches ce qui alimenta d'autant plus sa soif de vengeance. Après tout, ils étaient quatre contre un ! Evidemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas tout éviter.

Elle sauta en arrière puis frappa son Bô sur le sol à temps pour ne pas se prendre une barre de fer en pleine poitrine. Elle jeta le haut de son corps en arrière lorsque l'arme d'un des garçons faillit entrer en contact avec sa bouche, ce qui l'aurait défigurée à coup sûr et permis de voir certaines formes indésirables.

Prestement, elle se redressa et frappa ensuite violemment son bâton dans la tête du garçon le plus proche ce qui envoya un jet de sang dans le visage de celui qui était à côté de lui. Il tomba raide mort sur le sol, la bouche et les yeux grands ouverts d'effroi.

C'était terriblement satisfaisant.

De voir ce sang, ces visages confus et effrayés tandis qu'ils dévisageaient leur ami mort à leurs pieds, refusant d'admettre l'horrible vérité. Pourtant, ils n'abandonnèrent guère le combat. Emily joua à nouveau élégamment avec son Bô puis claqua la pointe dans le ventre du gars qui criait et voulait lui faire la peau pour venger son copain étendu sur le sol crasseux. Il trébucha sur ses pieds à la douleur fulgurante, alors elle en profita pour lui fracasser le crâne contre le mur de pierre derrière lui d'un pivotement précis de son bâton meurtrier.

Ne jamais sous-estimer la puissance d'un Bô !

Le prochain reçu le bâton entre les jambes juste après qu'il ne sorte un revolver de sa poche de veste pour lui tirer dessus. D'où le sortait-il celui-là ?! Ne perdant pas un instant à réfléchir, Emily le souleva brusquement pour l'envoyer voler vers la poubelle verte où se cachait actuellement Henry Bowers.

Le garçon en question sursauta violemment avant de se mettre à hurler de terreur. De ses mains tremblantes, il recouvrit ses oreilles car il ne pouvait toujours pas bouger de sa cachette pour tenter de fuir loin du massacre.

Il n'en restait plus qu'un. L'homme au pied de biche.

Emily se releva lentement, à bout de souffle, ses yeux livides sur la forme du gars qui n'avait pas encore décidé d'attaquer alors qu'il aurait pu avoir un avantage sur elle. Elle craqua sa nuque puis tournoya son Bô de retour derrière son dos, une jambe en avant l'autre légèrement tournée.

Le jeune homme était extrêmement nerveux, cela se voyait à la façon qu'il tenait son pied de biche entre ses mains tremblantes. Il la regardait droit dans les yeux avec haine à peine contenue mais Emily savait qu'il ne sera pas assez rapide pour la toucher … Et effectivement, lorsqu'il fondit sur elle dans un cri de guerre, elle l'épingla facilement contre le mur voisin en enfonçant progressivement le bout tranchant de son bâton dans son estomac.

Le garçon hurla à l'agonie puis se mit à grogner tandis que la douleur devenait insupportable. Du sang colora bientôt ses dents ainsi que ses lèvres mais même avec toutes ces épreuves, il continuait de la foudroyer du regard.

«Tu n'imagines pas à quel point je me sentais mal … De n'avoir rien fait ce soir-là. De ne pas avoir réagi en conséquence de vos actes. J'aurais dû vous éviscérer tout de suite.» Ronronna tranquillement Emily à l'oreille du garçon, enfonçant doucement le bâton plus profondément dans la chair et les boyaux.

«Tu sais, je fais ça pour mon propre bien parce que sinon plus personne ici ne seraient encore vivant au petit matin. Alors, dis-toi que c'est pour la bonne cause ! Et puis, un très bon ami à moi m'a dit que la vengeance est meilleure froide, n'est-ce pas ?» Ricana-t-elle machiavéliquement en souriant à pleines dents au mec agonisant.

Des dents argents longues et acérées, étirées dans un sourire inhumain.

«Vous ignorez tout du monde extérieur, de ce qui se trouve au-delà des limites du réel. Vous êtes tous tellement pathétiques. Ne le prends surtout pas personnellement ! Tu n'es ni le premier, ni le dernier.» Soupira avec véhémence la créature avant d'achever le jeune homme d'un coup de bras.

La rue sombra dans un silence morbide où seules les respirations laborieuses d'Emily et les reniflements d'Henry pouvaient être entendus. Doucement, elle se retourna vers lui, jetant ses cheveux humides en arrière à l'aide de sa main libre. De son bâton ensanglanté elle le désigna tout en le dévisageant austèrement, les lèvres pincées dans un rictus de désapprobation.

Poule mouillée.

«Quand on te demandera ce qui s'est passé ici, réponds qu'Emily s'en souviens. Maintenant va chialer chez papa ! Et dit lui que je l'attends de pied ferme !» Hurla-t-elle en jetant ses bras en l'air pour faire peur au garçon.

Pas besoin de lui dire deux fois. Henry se leva sans même prendre soin de couvrir son entre-jambe humide d'urine puis détala hors de la scène de crime dans la rue à l'opposée. Son joli couteau sur le sol à ses pieds brillait à la lumière du lampadaire, la lame tranchante reflétant le visage couvert de sang frais d'Emily.

Elle laissa sortir l'air de ses poumons, la fatigue et l'adrénaline retombante peu à peu. Elle était entièrement recouverte de sang de ses victimes sans parler des murs ainsi que du sol ou encore des cadavres éparpillés.

Les garçons qui faisaient du mal aux filles méritaient la mort, tout simplement.

Tout à coup, un petit bruit de froissement retentit juste derrière elle, alors son premier réflexe a été de prendre son Bô en main et de faire face au potentiel agresseur. Après avoir pivoté, elle jeta le bout de son bâton en direction du visage de l'homme pour se mettre en position offensive. La surprise était gravée sur son visage.

Là, juste à quelques centimètres d'elle se trouvait Pennywise le clown des égouts qui avait apparemment tout vu de la scène glauque car son visage blanc était parsemé de petites gouttes de sangs. Etait-il là depuis le début ? L'avait-il observé tout ce temps dans l'ombre de la rue ?

En tout cas, il lui souriait comme un fou, vraisemblablement en extase. Son sourire de piranha était si grand que certaines de ses dents pointues sortaient de ses lèvres. Ses yeux rouges et or fixaient la jeune femme encore à bout de souffle qui gardait le bout de son bâton juste devant son nez peint, mais il s'en fichait. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, fier comme un coq de ses prouesses en crimes et scènes sanglantes.

Bon sang, il le savait qu'elle était la perfection incarnée !

«Une telle beauté …» Chuchota-t-il rêveusement, son œil gauche partant dans son habituel strabisme.

L'odeur du sang … L'odeur de la peur et de la mort, tout était juste merveilleusement parfait ! Et sa compagne baignant dans toute cette gloire. Il allait devenir fou. C'était le plus beau rêve qu'il faisait de toute son interminable vie.

Mais Emily devant lui ne bougea toujours pas d'un pouce ni même ne retira son arme encore tendue à lui, ses yeux noirs débordants de haine et de colère. Elle était intimidante. Ses sourcils sombres se fronçaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle le regardait avec cette touche macabre sur son visage pâle et ensanglanté.

«Tu es si … Délicieusement belle. Et si forte. J'aime ta grandeur, l'odeur appétissante que dégagent tes victimes. Tout est parfait.» Jubila Pennywise en continuant de sourire, raide comme un piquet. Il l'admirait pour ce qu'elle était et à sa juste valeur, pas comme un humain banal.

Emily cligna des yeux puis rabaissa lentement son Bô vers le sol sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec le clown maléfique exalté. Pensait-il réellement à ce qu'il disait ou était-ce simplement une technique pour arriver à ses fins ? Sans doute que oui, il le pensait d'une certaine façon. Ce n'était pas si surprenant venant de cette entité qui chérissait les meurtres à répétitions et qui se nourrissait de sang d'enfants.

«Non, tu te trompes. Je suis un monstre.» Rétorqua Emily avec un petit sourire affligé aux coins des lèvres. Elle tournoya une dernière fois son bâton puis le rangea dans son dos avant de disparaître hors de la rue lugubre.

Loin de la créature qui l'admirait.

A suivre …

* * *

Merci pour la lecture, j'attends votre avis comme toujours. J'espère que vous n'avez pas trop mal au ventre avec tout le sang x) Mais c'était un passage obligatoire, vraiment.

Eh bien, nous nous approchons doucement de la fin les amis … J'ai hâte de vous faire découvrir la fin de cette histoire vraiment superbe à écrire avec vous. Donnez-moi le plus de défis possible pour faire encore un peu durer le suspense !

Défis **Ça** **15** :

MissNielsen - Barry qui remarque la bague et Em lui apprend qu'elle vient de Pennywise + Pennywise qui vient la voir la nuit et Emily dort en sous-vêtements. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la toucher car il ne connaît pas trop les corps des humaines.

RukoYoru - Penny trouve un livre de Kamasutra dans la chambre d'Emily. (Petite coquine)

Zazastory - Emily et/ou Barry fourche sur le nom de Pennywise et l'appelle Pénis.

Oli-Wise - Encore sous le choc de la rencontre avec la petite tortue d'Emily, Pennywise se réfugie dans son égout et parle même à un rat qui passe.

A bientôt !


	18. Ça 16

Yep, je suis à nouveau là pour la suite.

J'espère que vous allez aimer le contenu de ce chapitre parce que moi, je l'adore haha ! Il est très … Révélateur, ouais on peut dire ça comme ça.

Encore désolée pour la longue attente mais c'est assez difficile de garder le rythme malgré mon envie de mettre régulièrement à jour et de pouvoir conclure cette histoire Uvu One day ? Je l'espère ! M'enfin, tout dépends de la participation.

Question du jour - L'ancien Pennywise ou le nouveau ? :p

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **16**

Il faisait chaud, les oiseaux chantaient et Emily était sans doute la personne la plus heureuse de Derry actuellement. Ou du monde mieux encore. Elle se sentait si légère, si libre de tout qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à toutes les personnes qu'elle croisait même si elle ne les connaissait pas.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial car elle avait un rencard, avec Barry.

L'homme qui lui donnait le sourire avec sa naïveté et son humour stupide, celui qui pensait réellement qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre … Ahhh le pauvre, si seulement il savait. Hier soir, elle avait réalisé une boucherie dans l'une des ruelles dorénavant interdite au public pour les investigations. Qu'en penserait-il justement s'il avait été là ?

Emily esquissa un sourire joyeux. C'était un jour où elle voulait tout simplement rire et surtout s'amuser un peu pour oublier les récents évènements dramatiques. Il fallait dire que son esprit était pleinement allégé à présent grâce à son intervention sanglante, mais pour combien de temps aura-t-elle cette tranquillité ? La prison l'attendra certainement si les enquêteurs venaient à trouver quelque chose.

Encore faudrait-il qu'ils trouvent quelque chose, effectivement.

Donc pour le moment, elle préféra profiter de sa journée tranquille pour faire une petite sortie bien méritée avec son ami Barry. Emily positionna son superbe nouveau casque noir sur ses oreilles puis lança sans attendre sa playlist soigneusement préparée en avance tout en jetant ses lunettes de soleil sur ses yeux, appréciant sa musique.

Elle dansa sur quelques notes des chansons tout en faisant des signes sympathiques aux personnes qui la regardaient bizarrement. N'avaient-ils jamais vu une personne heureuse, avant ?

 _I want to break free !_

Elle tira la langue à un petit garçon assis avec sa maman sur le banc à l'extérieur de la pharmacie puis se mit à rire chaleureusement lorsque celui-ci lui rendit son geste enfantin. Son jeune sourire lui réchauffait le cœur. En rythme, elle claqua ses pieds sur le sol tout en jetant sa tête de droite à gauche pour imiter le chanteur fou derrière sa nouvelle musique.

«Come and Get your Love !» Chanta-t-elle à voix haute, ses bras au-dessus de sa tête.

En ce jour ensoleillé, elle portait son fameux T-shirt blanc trop court qui s'accrochait à ses formes, munie de son short bleu marine effiloché. Son ensemble favori de l'été parce qu'il lui procurait confort et fraicheur. En plus, cette musique tombait vraiment à pic ! C'était celle qui correspondait le mieux à son humeur d'aujourd'hui. Loin de son humeur massacrante d'hier soir et de son moral avoisinant les zéro qui l'avaient tourmenté pendant plusieurs jours consécutifs.

Quelle horreur, mais de l'histoire ancienne.

Elle sauta par-dessus une bouche d'incendie puis escalada par la suite un banc vide tout en continuant de danser comme une folle sous les regards désapprobateurs des gens qui croisaient malheureusement son chemin. Enfin presque tout le monde mise à part les petits pervers qui eux jouissaient de la vue d'une femme avec si peu de tissu sur elle.

Notamment le pharmacien devant sa vitrine ou ce bon vieux Richard, l'homme à la moustache qui aimait le bœuf bourguignon.

Emily prit ensuite le pont des amoureux avant de descendre le ravin vers la rivière peu profonde en cette période de l'année. Offrant des coups de pieds aux cailloux sur la berge, elle déambula le long de la rivière agitée, ses mouvements gracieux toujours en rythme avec la musique dans ses oreilles. Elle arriva bientôt près de la sortie des égouts mais s'arrêta net dans ses pas lorsqu'elle se retrouva face à cet immense trou noir sans fond.

«Oh ! Un trou !»

Ses pas de danse cessèrent tandis qu'elle examinait attentivement cette cavité lugubre et malodorante. D'un lent mouvement de ses mains, elle retira son casque de ses oreilles ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil hors de ses yeux, le visage nettement moins souriant désormais. Elle dévisagea quelques instants ce vaste trou qui menait directement à la maison de Pennywise.

Emily jeta ensuite un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule vers la forêt où elle était censée remonter pour rejoindre Barry de l'autre côté, vers la prairie qui baignait actuellement au soleil. Puis enfin à nouveau vers ce trou peu accueillant.

Des branches recouvraient le sol juste à l'entrée et une odeur épouvantable se répandait tout autour de la zone, donnant une nausée passagère à la jeune femme. En plissant un peu les yeux pour s'adapter à la noirceur oppressante, elle vit que plusieurs objets notamment des sacs poubelles flottaient dans les eaux grises … Pauvre clown qui vivait là. Ça ne devait pas être facile tous les jours de vivre dans les égouts sous Derry, elle compatissait.

Tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure de nervosité, Emily prit la décision d'aller de l'avant et franchit donc les grandes branches pour s'aventurer un peu plus loin dans l'égout puant. Sa curiosité la titillait beaucoup trop pour juste poursuivre son chemin comme si de rien était.

Ses chaussures brunes de montagne s'imprégnèrent rapidement de l'eau sale mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Puis de toute façon, son short était assez court pour ne pas prendre l'eau … Elle marcha calmement dans les eaux troubles menant à une intersection, les mains frôlant les murs incurvés humides et froids pour se guider dans l'obscurité presque totale.

C'était l'aventure ! Qui d'autre ferait une chose pareille à part des débiles ? Sa musique joyeuse continuait de jouer hors de son casque assis sur ses épaules, laissant croire qu'elle n'était pas seule à s'aventurer dans le fin fond de la bouche du Diable.

«Hellooooo !» S'exclama-t-elle vivement en regardant les environs plus ou moins vides, son pied droit se prenant dans un vieux pull rouge tout moisi.

Emily tira la langue de dégout puis prit ensuite un autre couloir un peu plus lumineux que le premier mais fut surprise de constater que l'eau était un peu plus profonde à cet endroit-là. Elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux genoux dorénavant. Cet égout était véritablement un casse-tête de tuyaux immensément longs et sinueux !

Pas étonnant que des gamins ne se perdent à l'intérieur et ne retrouvent jamais la sortie. Ou peut-être que l'entité vivante ici y était pour quelque chose, ce ne serait pas étonnant d'ailleurs. Un peu comme ses pouvoirs télépathiques pour rendre les humains agressifs entre eux.

Une petite minute, quelle était donc cette étrange chaleur si soudainement ? Elle venait de sous l'eau marron opaque. Cette dernière serpentait autour des jambes de la jeune femme avant de s'évaporer dans une direction aléatoire. Emily ignorait son origine mais ce n'était pas désagréable du tout et cela lui donnait même envie de sourire bêtement. Bon, peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas dû boire une bouteille entière d'alcool hier soir …

«La la la Schtroumpf la la …» Chantonna Emily, euphorique, en évitant de marcher sur un rat en décomposition.

Où était Pennywise, le clown dansant qui avait un si grand kiff sur elle ?

Des bruits de pas dans l'eau ainsi que de drôles de voix difformes l'arrêtèrent dans son élan, elle perdit subitement son sourire. Restons lucide. Ils venaient de derrière elle à environ une dizaine de mètres d'après la sonorité et la résonnance sur les murs recourbés.

Emily ferma un instant les yeux puis soupira doucement par la bouche, son cœur martelant d'appréhension dans sa poitrine. Elle avait peur, c'était juste parfait pour l'attirer jusqu'à elle.

Après s'être redressée sur ses jambes elle se retourna lentement vers la source du bruit et sans réelle surprise, elle vit un ballon rouge flotter dans sa direction suivit par une longue ficelle blanche. Ficelle qui traînait bien-sûr dans l'eau. Le ballon s'arrêta devant son visage intrigué puis se retourna tranquillement pour dévoiler ce qu'il y avait écrit sur l'une de ses faces luisantes.

 _Tu m'as enfin trouvé !_

Emily sourit en coin à ces mots écrits dans cette magnifique écriture courbée. Elle donna ensuite une petite tape sur la surface rouge translucide du ballon pour le décaler mais il éclata subitement à son visage abasourdi par ce revirement de situation.

Le petit malin, il l'avait eue. Et maintenant, à la place du ballon se tenait le fameux clown au costume à clochettes qu'elle cherchait désespérément dans les égouts nauséabonds depuis environ vingt bonnes minutes.

N'importe qui aurait trouvé cette apparition effrayante et aurait couru le plus vite possible loin d'ici, mais pas Emily. Elle, en revanche, était en admiration totale face à ses apparitions qu'il fallait bien admettre étaient de très grandes classes.

D'une petite distance à peine, le clown se tenait raide avec les poings serrés à ses côtés, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté gauche. Du peu de lumière à l'intérieur de cette cavité, elle pouvait voir qu'il avait du sang autour de sa bouche. Ses deux dents de lapin jaunâtres dépassaient de ses lèvres rouges dans un frêle petit sourire mesquin, ses yeux jaunes lumineux rivés sur la forme féminine à environ trois mètres de sa position.

Ils se contemplèrent quelques secondes dans le silence, tous les deux souriants comme des abrutis. Puis, sans prévenir, Pennywise s'élança vers elle en secouant rapidement sa tête dans un cri assourdissant, les bras tendus vers l'avant pour l'attraper.

Emily arrêta immédiatement de sourire mais se prêta à son jeu en courant le plus rapidement possible dans le sens inverse, hurlant du haut de ses poumons tandis qu'un espèce de fou furieux voulait la croquer toute crue. Elle prit rapidement un autre chemin au hasard en évitant de justesse la main griffue de Pennywise qui s'écrasa contre le mur en face d'elle puis détala vers la lumière qui indiquait qu'elle n'était plus très loin de la sortie.

Mais alors qu'elle sauta par-dessus une tête décapitée d'enfant qui flottait dans l'eau, son pied entra en contact avec quelque chose de dur et donc elle tomba la tête la première … Exactement comme dans n'importe quel film d'horreur prévisible.

«AH !» S'époumona-t-elle lorsqu'elle sortit son visage de l'eau dégoutante, crachant le peu de liquide qui s'était infiltré dans sa bouche sur le côté.

Heureusement que ce n'était pas profond dans cette partie de l'égout. Néanmoins, elle ne put même pas se redresser qu'une force surhumaine la retourna brusquement dos au sol.

Pennywise s'assit sur ses hanches et lui maintint les bras aux côtés de sa tête d'une poigne de fer, riant comme un dégénéré d'un large sourire indécent. Absolument toutes ses dents pointues étaient apparentes lorsqu'il faisait son sourire effrayant mais Emily aimait ça. Un peu comme un lion qui venait d'attraper la gazelle dans la savane, un véritable prédateur psychopathe.

Malheureusement, avec le choc de sa tête contre le bêton, son nez saignait abondamment et coulait le long de sa joue gauche jusqu'à son oreille ainsi que dans ses cheveux platines qui flottaient autour d'elle dans l'eau.

Sans ciller à la douleur sourde, elle fixa ses yeux sombres dans ceux du clown qui était très proche d'elle … Vraiment très très proche de son visage. Elle pouvait sentir son poids conséquent sur ses hanches ainsi que la poigne sur ses bras qui l'empêchait de bouger. Tout comme son odeur si particulière.

 _At first I was afraid, I was petrified  
Kept thinking I could never live without you by my side_

Malgré tout, le walkman autour du cou de la jeune femme continuait de jouer la playlist. I will survive de Gloria Gaynor.

Pennywise quant à lui continuait de rire follement d'exaltation d'avoir gagné à son jeu, le sourire bien trop grand pour correspondre à sa mâchoire, les yeux luisants d'ivresse. Ses cheveux oranges en désordres partaient dans tous les sens possibles et lui donnait une allure de sauvage.

«Mwahahahaha ! Je t'ai attrapé Emily. Tu es à moi, j'ai gagné ! Et j'aime l'odeur de ton sang …» Proclama-t-il d'une voix gutturale, souriant encore plus quand Emily tenta de se débattre.

Sans prévenir, Ça baissa sa grosse tête vers elle pour prendre une profonde inspiration de son cou avant de la jeter en arrière et de laisser sortir un long grognement d'approbation, les yeux révulsés. C'était tellement délectable, enivrant. Sous lui, Emily le toisa durement tout en continuant de se débattre sans vraiment y mettre la force nécessaire à sa libération dans ses mouvements. Après tout elle voulait jouer avec lui.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux !» Demanda amèrement cette dernière en essayant d'avoir l'air en colère et désintéressée.

Ben quoi ? Ils étaient deux monstres identiques, ou presque !

Le clown pencha la tête sur le côté puis arrêta lentement de sourire, les mains desserrant sa prise sur les poignets d'Emily. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, un peu perplexe par le ton acerbe qu'avait employé la jeune femme. Sauf que les hormones qu'elle dégageait ne correspondaient absolument pas à son air faussement agacé, petite joueuse …

Soudainement, d'un grognement bestial, il décala son avant-bras et attrapa ensuite la gorge d'Emily entre ses griffes de Loup-Garou.

«Tu es venu dans ma maison, tu viens flotter avec moi ! Réjouis-toi, tu es pure.» Siffla-t-il sombrement en baissant la tête pour la fixer de ses yeux anormalement rouges.

Emily ne bougea pas mais sentit tout de même son cœur courir plus rapidement dans la crainte qu'il veuille lui faire du mal. Car il restait une entité démoniaque. Toutefois, elle revint rapidement à la raison. Si vraiment il avait voulu lui faire du mal il l'aurait fait depuis bien longtemps déjà et n'aurait pas attendu jusqu'à maintenant. Alors elle se détendit, allant même jusqu'à esquisser un petit sourire insolent.

«Là, tu rêves ! Quand j'ai vu ta tête pour la première fois, j'ai su que Dieu avait le sens de l'humour !» Charia Emily en rigolant lorsque le visage de son clown favori se crispa de dégout. Elle lui donna un coup de genou dans l'aine puis réussi enfin à se délivrer de son poids pour aussitôt repartir en direction de la sortie.

 _Go on now, go, walk out the door  
Just turn around now !_

«Argh !» S'indigna Pennywise en se traînant rapidement vers la femme en fuite.

Même pas mal d'abord !

Sauf qu'il la rattrapa aisément, c'était si facile. Il lui agrippa le mollet puis la tira brusquement en arrière contre sa poitrine, une main soutenant sa gorge et l'autre ses bras pour qu'elle ne puisse plus du tout bouger. Il riait comme un dingue, heureux d'avoir mis la main sur elle pour la seconde fois en si peu de temps.

Cette fois-ci Emily se débâtit plus férocement que tout à l'heure et réussi sans trop de peine à se délivrer de Ça mais l'entité reprit immédiatement une bonne emprise sur ses jambes pour la faire basculer dans l'eau. Ensuite, il se coucha de tout son long sur elle, la plaquant encore une fois dos au sol. Ses dents apparentes, il laissa un ricanement surexcité s'échapper de sa bouche tandis qu'il encerclait la jeune femme de ses bras et jambes, l'immobilisant à sa merci.

«J'ai gagné !» S'écria victorieusement le clown en mettant son nez peint proche du visage d'Emily. Il lécha le sang frais qui coulait sur sa joue droite puis le dégusta en fermant les yeux, appréciant son goût si exquis sur sa langue.

Bien meilleur que le sang tâché de peur ! Mais quel était donc ce goût ?

«Le désir …» Susurra Emily en se laissant sourire quand le clown rouvrit les yeux pour la regarder, hébété.

Elle avait lu dans ses pensées la vilaine ! Comment avait-il pu la laisser faire ça aussi facilement ? Lui, de toutes les entités ? La satanée petite créature des enfers ! Elle était maligne.

Pennywise se laissa gémir d'un sourire méchant puis passa lentement une main griffue le long de la cuisse gauche d'Emily, se délectant de la douceur de la peau si fragile qu'il aimait tant déchiqueter de ses proies. Mais pas cette fois, le désir était tout autre.

 _Oh no, not I, I will survive_

Emily baissa son regard vers sa main un peu baladeuse avant de redresser ses yeux vers lui avec un sourcil levé, l'air de lui demander ce qu'il pensait faire exactement. Mais le clown en question continuait de la fixer comme un steak dans l'assiette, un petit peu de bave au coin de la bouche. Malgré son beau sourire diabolique, ses magnifiques yeux dangereux et ses deux dents de lapins adorables, la bave la décourageait un peu …

Néanmoins, elle leva deux doigts pour lui attraper sa collerette grise sans jamais rompre le contact visuel avec ce dernier puis le tira lentement vers l'elle. Quand ils étaient à peine à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, les cheveux hirsutes du clown chatouillèrent ses joues ainsi que son menton.

Tout ce qui se dégageait de cette entité n'était autre que méchanceté, violence, horreur et sang. Mais même en travers tout cela, Emily voyait une chose bien différente aujourd'hui.

Ouais, c'était clairement la seule à le voir …

D'une douce caresse à sa joue blanche, elle lui donna ensuite un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres ensanglantées mais terriblement pulpeuses qui sentaient tout sauf la rose. Mais lorsqu'il répondit avec plus de ferveur à son baiser timide, elle en oublia presque l'odeur épouvantable de la viande faisandée. Oui oui, elle roulait littéralement une pelle à Pennywise. La première fois avec autant d'enthousiasme et passion mais c'était une expérience très spéciale, sensationnelle.

«Emily !»

Au cri familier, ils se séparèrent et instinctivement Pennywise resserra sa prise sur sa femelle en grognant bruyamment d'exaspération. Son visage se craquela, ses yeux menaçants devinrent beaucoup plus lumineux. Sous sa poitrine, il sentit la jeune femme s'agiter à la voix qui venait de résonner à l'extérieur mais elle ne fit rien pour sortir de son emprise.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que cet imbécile d'humain vienne casser leurs moments intimes ?! A croire qu'il le faisait exprès !

«EMILY !»

«Merde, Barry je suis là !» Cria Emily en retour en se glissant vite hors de la prise du clown qui faiblissait à cause de son état de surprise. Une fois debout elle se précipita vers la sortie qui, cette fois-ci, fut atteinte sans encombre car Pennywise resta à genoux dans les eaux grises, perdu.

 _Pourquoi … Pourquoi, POURQUOI !_ Ça s'énerva et frappa ses mains dans l'eau sous lui avec un petit rictus désenchanté à ses lèvres. Il fallait que cet humain mette son nez là où il ne fallait PAS !

Il l'avait presque. Oui, presque ! Il était à deux doigts d'avoir ce qu'il voulait si désespérément avec la femelle non humaine. Mais non, il y avait toujours un obstacle sur sa route vers la victoire ! Rugissant de colère et de désolation, le soleil à l'extérieur finit par se couvrir pour laisser place à la pluie torrentielle qui se mit à tomber frénétiquement sur l'ensemble du territoire.

Pennywise vit au bout du tunnel, juste devant l'entrée de l'immense trou que Barry donnait sa veste à Emily pour la couvrir de l'intempérie soudaine et inexpliquée après un ciel sans nuage. Il avait l'air paniqué par l'apparence désastreuse qu'elle avait mais d'après sa tête confuse, Emily ne lui avait encore rien dit.

Le clown souffla d'agacement puis se redressa du haut de ses deux mètres, les mains serrées en poings et ses yeux haineux braqués sur la forme de l'homme au loin. Lui dans l'ombre, l'autre dans la lumière. Pff c'était tellement ridicule !

Puis quelque chose dans l'eau attira soudainement son attention. Il s'agissait en fait du casque d'écoute et du walkman d'Emily qui flottaient à la surface, la musique continuant de jouer malgré l'eau qui s'était sans aucun doute infiltré dans l'appareil.

Ça leva un sourcil invisible puis se pencha pour récupérer l'appareil en question entre ses doigts gantés, examinant l'étrange objet d'un œil sceptique. Il tendit l'oreille à la musique qui passait en sourdine. Prit d'une intense curiosité, le clown se pencha et colla ensuite son oreille contre l'un des écouteurs.

 _I'm not in love …_

 _So don't forget it_

 _It's just a silly phase I'm going through_

 _And just becauuuuuse_

 _I call you up !_

La musique s'avérait être assez intéressante. Regardant autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne le voyait faire malgré l'évidence qu'il était seul, Pennywise positionna le casque d'écoute sur ses oreilles en étirant au maximum la barre de maintien en espérant qu'elle ne craque pas avec sa tête énorme …

 _I like to see you_

 _But then again …_

 _That doesn't mean you mean that much to me_

 _So, if I call you_

Ça leva une fois de plus ses yeux bleus tristes à l'entrée des égouts où se trouvaient autrefois Emily et l'autre merde de chien. Mais ils n'étaient plus là.

 _Don't make a fuss_

 _Don't tell your friends about the two of us_

 _I'm not in love, no no, it's because …_

Son cœur lui faisait mal, ses âmes torturées par cette nouvelle solitude.

D'un sourire mélancolique, Pennywise se retourna puis marcha comme une ombre en direction de sa maison cirque où les corps sans vie des enfants l'attendaient patiemment, la musique dans ses oreilles et sa main tenant amoureusement le Walkman contre sa poitrine.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois à l'extérieur de l'égout, Emily courut en direction de Barry qui la cherchait désespérément du regard, le pantalon trempé par l'eau de la rivière courante.

«Je suis là !» Indiqua-t-elle à bout de souffle en s'arrêtant juste devant le trou, les mains sur ses genoux. Elle redressa la tête quand elle entendit un soupir venant de Barry qui courait dans sa direction, l'air soulagé de la voir.

«Enfin, j'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé malheur ! Mais où étais-tu bon sang, Em ?! Ça va faire dix minutes que je t'attends-WOW ! Bordel ! Mais c'est quoi ça encore ?» S'offusqua soudainement ce dernier en mettant un poing contre sa bouche pour faire taire ses injures, les yeux écarquillés.

Abasourdie par son éclat, Emily cligna des yeux puis baissa ensuite le regard sur son corps pour voir dans quel état elle se trouvait actuellement pour faire suréagir ce très cher Barry. Elle était recouverte de sueur, d'eau grise et de sang.

Son sang bien-sûr mais ça il l'ignorait. Son odeur n'était pas celle qu'elle portait habituellement mais plutôt un musque masculin appartenant au clown flippant avec un mélange de déchet organique. Finalement, d'un petit reniflement dédaigneux, elle haussa les épaules puis attrapa ses cheveux humides entre ses mains pour les essorer.

De l'eau des égouts … Super, vraiment charmant.

«Ben quoi ? Je suis tombée. C'est tout, ça arrive.» Répondit-elle, le front sillonné innocemment.

«Tomber ?! Tu te fous de moi en plus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fichais là-dedans, Em ! C'est dangereux dans les parages. Nous avons retrouvés plusieurs membres en décompositions qui n'appartenaient pas seulement à des enfants mais aussi à des adultes. Tu en es consciente ? Et ça là, c'est quoi ? Des griffures ? Tu as été attaqué ?» S'exclama frénétiquement Barry en pointant son doigt sur la jambe gauche d'Emily où des marques distincts tranchaient sa peau pâle.

«Calme-toi Barry, je vais bien. Tu le vois non ? La preuve, je suis en un seul morceau devant toi. Enfin du moins je l'espère …» Plaisanta la jeune femme, les yeux au ciel à cause de son inquiétude démesurée. D'une grimace, elle mit une main dans le bas de son dos lorsque celui-ci émis un craquement.

Sans doute à cause de ses deux chutes de tout à l'heure.

«C'est pas drôle, pas du tout même. Je m'inquiète pour toi, tu sais !» Barry soupira de lassitude. Soudainement, des gouttes de pluies tombèrent sur eux qui se transformèrent très rapidement en une grosse tempête.

«Vient par-là, nous devrions nous mettre à l'abri !» Pressa Barry en attrapant Emily par le bras et en positionnant sa veste brune au-dessus de sa tête pour la couvrir.

Ils étaient tous les deux surpris par ce changement brusque de la météo alors qu'à peine cinq minutes auparavant, il y avait un grand soleil dépourvu de nuages. Surprenant, mais pas impossible se rationnalisa Barry. Le duo s'éloigna le plus vite possible de la rivière pour rejoindre l'intérieur de Derry alors que la tempête s'aggravait de plus en plus. Le ciel se noircissait considérablement et bientôt, l'orage déchira les cieux.

Ils passèrent à toute vitesse dans la rue Neibolt et devant la maison lugubre puis se dirigèrent ensuite vers celle de Barry qui n'était pas très loin de celle-ci, à quelques pâtés plus loin à peine. Lui et Pennywise vivaient quasiment côte à côte, mais l'homme en question n'était même pas au courant de cette vérité.

Heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon de quoi serait-il capable ? Barry se précipita pour ouvrir sa porte d'entrée avant de laisser Emily passer devant lui pour être à l'abri de la pluie.

«Pfiou ! Quelle tempête ! En plein mois d'Août … J'adore ça.» Marmonna-t-elle avec un large sourire enchanté, les mains secouant énergiquement ses longs cheveux pour retirer l'eau.

«Il faut vraiment être barge. Qui est-ce qui aime ce genre de temps franchement ? Il va falloir que tu m'en dises un peu plus sur toi, Em. A commencer par me dire qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans ce trou à rat !» Gronda l'homme aux yeux chocolats derrière elle après avoir refermé la porte dans son sillage.

Emily arrêta doucement de sourire puis calma ses mouvements dans ses cheveux au fur et à mesure qu'elle observait l'attitude nerveuse et contrariée de Barry. Il savait quelque chose … Mais quoi ? D'un déglutissement, elle lui tendit la veste pour qu'il puisse l'accrocher au porte manteau à l'entrée afin qu'il s'égoutte et sèche. Cependant, le regard de son hôte ne changea pas, il continua de la toiser avec impatience pour qu'elle s'exprime sur la question.

«Bon, tu veux savoir quoi exactement ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne vas pas, je le vois bien.» Emily accepta gracieusement la serviette blanche qu'il tendait pour se sécher suivit d'un petit remerciement.

Elle retira rapidement son haut dégoulinant puis resta plantée au milieu de la pièce uniquement vêtu de son soutient gorge rouge et de son short, au plus grand désastre de Barry qui sentit la chaleur lui monter à la tête. Mais ailleurs aussi.

Il avait du mal à ne pas la regarder, elle était si belle … Il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour détourner le regard loin de son corps tonique, la mâchoire serrée, le cœur battant la chamade.

Il était sur le point de parler mais il se ravisa au dernier moment, n'étant pas certain de trouver sa voix. Après un long moment silencieux, il contourna le canapé au centre de la pièce pour aller s'installer sur le rebord de la table du salon qui était, une fois encore, complètement encombrée par des déchets diverses. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

«Hier … Eh bien, il y a eu une tuerie.» Dit-il d'un ton grave, ce qui alerta immédiatement Emily. La jeune femme relâcha doucement la serviette pour la déposer sur le canapé tout en fixant l'homme impassible. Il poursuivit d'un rire nerveux «Un massacre plutôt. Trois jeunes hommes ont été retrouvés en morceaux non loin du centre.»

«Je sais Barry, je suis au courant de ça.» Coupa doucement Emily en hochant la tête, un petit sourire incertain aux lèvres.

Allait-elle lui avouer ? Pourrait-elle lui dire ce qu'elle avait fait par vengeance ? Malheureusement, il lui manquait cruellement de courage pour franchir le pas et peut-être aussi un manque de confiance envers son ami. Sans doute un mélange des deux.

Donc elle prit prudemment quelques pas en avant pour venir s'assoir sur le dossier du canapé en face de Barry, les mains jointes sur les genoux. Elle le regarda puis attendit sagement qu'il poursuive car elle voyait bien qu'il n'avait pas fini de lui faire le rapport de police, la boule au ventre d'être soupçonnée.

«Lorsque les policiers sont arrivés sur place, ils ont vu quelque chose de très étrange …» Barry releva les yeux vers Emily et son expression s'endurcie tandis qu'il devenait de plus en plus sérieux. Il savait qu'il la rendait nerveuse à force de la regarder de cette façon.

«D'accord. Et qu'ont-ils … Vus ?» Demanda-t-elle prudemment en levant un sourcil.

Inconsciemment, son pied se balança sous elle, les griffures sur l'autre jambe se rouvrant au mouvement répétitif. Une petite grimace passa sur les traits d'Emily mais sans plus, trop concentrée sur le sujet de conversation. N'avait-elle pas mal ? Cela ne passa pas inaperçu à Barry qui baissa significativement les yeux sur la fameuse blessure.

«Un homme. Il était en train de dévorer leurs cadavres.» Dévoila-t-il sombrement, gardant son regard sur sa cuisse meurtrie.

A ce moment-là, un éclair jaillit dans le ciel nocturne et plongea la pièce sombre dans une vive lumière aveuglante. Et pendant ce court lapsus de temps, Emily cru voir quelqu'un qui les observait depuis la fenêtre à l'extérieur.

Mais d'un clin d'œil, il n'y avait absolument plus rien. Son esprit lui jouait certainement des tours parce qu'elle psychotait à cause des révélations choquantes de Barry. Alors elle se racla la gorge puis se concentra à nouveau sur lui, le stress grandissant au fil des secondes.

«C'est des bêtises ! Non mais tu t'entends Barry ? Qui pourrait faire une chose pareille ici à Derry ? C'est n'importe quoi. Le cannibalisme n'existe plus depuis longtemps.» Tenta de raisonner Emily en mettant ses mains sur sa blessure à la cuisse pour faire pression. Barry soupira puis se releva du bord de la table pour faire les cents pas tandis qu'il positionna son index sur son menton, pensif.

«Je me suis dit la même chose. Qui ici serait capable de faire ça sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive ? C'est quand même un peu étrange, non ? Toutes ces disparitions, tous ces meurtres, toutes ces victimes. Mais le monstre derrière tout ça, je l'ai déjà vu.» Finit-il d'une voix totalement différente à présent.

Cela effraya un tantinet Emily qui n'aimait pas du tout l'approche de Barry dans cette conversation. Il agissait si différemment tout à coup, il paraissait déterminé. Mais à faire quoi ? Savait-il qu'elle était le coupable ? Si oui, allait-il tenter quelque chose ?

Mais elle sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsque Barry s'approcha d'elle jusqu'à la surplomber de sa taille. Il la regardait fixement avec ce même air confiant qui la rendait mal à l'aise en sa présence. Il était tellement déterminé tout à coup, mais pour faire quoi ?

C'était si différent de l'homme qu'elle avait appris à connaître. Il dégageait une toute autre aura qui se rapprochait de la menace, l'intimidation, quelque chose qui lui donnait de douloureuses appréhensions pour la suite des évènements. Elle avala quand il esquissa un petit sourire puis qu'il leva une main pour remettre une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Le geste l'effraya.

«Le clown. Je l'ai vu. Et je dois t'avertir qu'il te veut absolument pour une raison qui m'échappe encore à ce jour. Mais lorsque je saurais enfin, j'y ferais face. Et il n'aura aucune chance contre moi.» Expliqua-t-il mystérieusement après avoir posé sa main sur les trois griffures d'Emily pour les caresser.

Celle-ci suffoqua au contact doux puis ferma hermétiquement les yeux en luttant contre les larmes d'inquiétude qui menaçaient de tomber. Barry était devenu dingue, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça avant.

Tout son corps lui criait de courir loin d'ici et loin de cet homme qui dévoilait une autre facette de sa personnalité. Une facette plus sombre, plus imprévisible et peut-être plus violente. Dans tous les cas, celle-ci lui faisait peur déjà pour elle mais surtout pour Pennywise qui courait peut-être un grand danger.

Car Ça n'avait jamais fait face à un adulte qui ne le craignait pas, pas vrai ?

Un petit hoquet de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'instant même où il enfonça son pouce dans l'une des griffures nettes. Automatiquement, elle claqua sa main sur la sienne pour la retirer de sa cuisse en le fusillant du regard pour son audace. Mais ce dernier continuait d'arborer ce même petit sourire sinistre, ses yeux plus brillants que la normale. Elle en avait la chair de poule maintenant.

«Tu es fou Barry. Ressaisit toi ! Tu ne sais même pas ce qui t'attend.» Averti Emily en serrant les dents et en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

«Non, tu as raison. Mais je ne suis pas un lâche et encore moins quelqu'un qui ne sait pas comment se servir d'une arme. Bref, tu veux du thé ? J'ai du bon thé que j'ai ramené de chez mes parents.» Barry leva les sourcils puis s'éloigna enfin d'elle pour allumer la lumière avant de disparaitre dans sa cuisine.

Emily retrouva enfin son souffle pour expirer longuement, encore perplexe par l'étrangeté de la situation. Elle ne savait même pas quoi penser à part qu'elle avait frôlé un potentiel danger. D'une main tremblante, elle couvrit sa blessure à la jambe puis la serra fortement pour que le sang ne s'écoule plus de cette dernière. La conversation rejouait en boucle dans son esprit perturbé mais une question revenait sans cesse, allant jusqu'à lui faire mal d'angoisse.

Barry ne l'avait pas crainte la première fois qu'elle avait montré une autre forme, alors que se passerait-il face à Ça ?

«Emily ! Tu veux quoi alors ? T'as perdu ta langue ?» Ricana Barry depuis la cuisine, le tiroir de la vaisselle s'ouvrant avec vacarme comme s'il avait exercé une grande pression dessus. Ce n'était pas un rire sympathique mais plutôt impatient.

«J-je ne sais pas ? Ce que tu veux. Passe-moi plutôt du bandage, OK ?» Sollicita-t-elle en retrouvant peu à peu sa voix. Barry se mit à rire une nouvelle fois depuis la cuisine puis sans attendre, il passa la tête à la porte et lança une compresse à Emily.

«Ce n'était pas une affirmation ça, mais une question de questionnement !» Gloussa Barry en levant les sourcils, son autre main cachée derrière le mur de la cuisine.

Emily loucha sur lui mais constata qu'il ne portait plus du tout la même expression effrayante qu'auparavant. Il semblait à nouveau tout à fait normal. Sauf peut-être sa posture toute sauf naturelle qui aurait peut-être dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille.

«T'es vraiment con, tu sais ?» Pouffa-t-elle finalement d'une secousse de sa tête en installant aussitôt la compresse sur sa jambe, soulagée.

«Ouais, je sais.» Barry lorgna longuement la jeune femme assise, roulant sa langue dans sa bouche à plusieurs reprises.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Une fois le thé de l'après-midi partagé avec Barry, Emily rentra à son domicile encore bouleversée par les aveux de son ami.

Nerveuse, elle jeta quelques coups d'œil à la maison délabrée derrière elle, le sentiment d'être observée. Sauf qu'il n'y avait ni Barry ni personne d'autre sur le porche ni même à l'une des fenêtres recouvertes d'un rideau blanc susceptibles de lui causer ce malaise. Donc, sans attendre, elle s'élança plus rapidement dans la rue déserte, les bras entourant sa poitrine d'une manière protectrice.

En plus elle ne pouvait même plus écouter de musique … Elle avait perdu son précieux appareil dans les égouts. Elle se retint vraiment de pleurer d'agacement et de tristesse.

Son T-shirt avait réussi à sécher et malgré la couleur et l'odeur nauséabonde qui l'en imprégnait elle le portait à nouveau jusque chez elle. Il ne manquerait plus que ça, qu'elle se trimballe dehors en sous-vêtements ! Levant les yeux au ciel à cette stupide pensée, Emily examina le ciel qui ne portait quasiment plus de nuages.

Très curieux en effet.

Une fois devant chez-elle, elle ouvrit rapidement la porte de sa jolie maison puis la claqua en glissant aussitôt le loquet du verrou par peur que quelqu'un n'entre par effraction ce soir. Une personne en particulier.

Pourquoi avait-elle si soudainement peur de Barry ? Il n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal à part la mettre dans l'embarras et peut-être la surprendre vis-à-vis de ses réactions. De plus, elle avait déjà eu de la visite la nuit d'un bien plus grand danger que lui sous l'apparence d'un clown démoniaque. Alors oui, elle avait toutes les raisons de trouver sa préoccupation bien étrange.

Pourtant elle s'assura une quatrième fois que le verrou était bien en place.

D'un soupir épuisé, Emily secoua la tête puis monta ensuite à l'étage pour prendre une bonne douche chaude et par la même occasion récupérer de nouveaux vêtements propres. Elle avait hâte de retrouver une meilleure odeur que celle des égouts puants ! Il fallait qu'elle lave les évènements de la journée loin d'elle donc quoi de mieux qu'une bonne douche pour se sentir mieux dans sa peau ?

Après ladite douche tant convoitée, elle redescendit en pyjama bleu uni pour venir s'installer devant son poste de télévision à la recherche de divertissement.

Encore et toujours les mêmes âneries qui passaient à l'antenne … Jamais rien de drôles ou de vraiment intéressants. Elle zappa paresseusement sur une autre chaîne jusqu'à tomber sur un spectacle de clown … L'ironie, le destin s'en prenait à elle apparemment.

Emily sourit tristement mais fronça les sourcils quand elle reconnut un clown familier derrière l'image recourbée du téléviseur. Il s'agissait d'un spectacle en extérieur sous un chapiteau blanc et rouge ouvert où d'innombrables personnes venaient admirer les prouesses artistiques des acteurs. Sauf que Pennywise venait d'entrer en scène et après avoir offert une courte référence polie à son publique, il regarda droit devant lui à la caméra.

Ses yeux d'un jaune menaçant, son sourire était d'autant plus redoutable.

 _Tu devrais venir avec nous en bas, nous nous amusons bien !_

C'était la voix traficotée d'une jeune fille semblable à la voix de Betty Ripson, l'une de ses victimes. Mais tandis qu'Emily, incrédule, louchait sur le téléviseur, la salle de spectacle se tut brusquement à l'instant même où le clown alias Pennywise se mit à faire une danse des plus grotesques sur la chanson de a-ha, Take On Me.

«Oh mon Dieu …» Chuchota-t-elle en couvrant sa bouche pour étouffer sa stupeur.

Ce qui était le plus drôle dans l'histoire était que la tête du clown ne bougeait pas durant sa danse endiablée. Non, il restait figé tout en regardant fixement dans la caméra avec une expression des plus ennuyées, la lèvre inférieure tirée dans une légère moue. Pour une fois il avait l'air comique. En plus cette chanson, elle l'adorait ! Comment savait-il cela ?

Emily se laissa rire chaleureusement alors qu'elle le regardait faire des choses incroyables avec son corps qui semblait être entièrement fait de chewing-gum. Il était incroyablement doué et flexible. Mais le pire, c'était que les spectateurs sous le chapiteau ambulant ne réagissaient même pas à sa danse hilarante ! Etaient-ils tous endormis ou quoi ? Pourtant c'était à voir !

Soudainement, quelqu'un frappa à la porte d'entrée, ce qui fit sursauter Emily. Elle laissa sortir un souffle de sa bouche puis posa une main contre son cœur palpitant après avoir été tirée de sa concentration aussi violemment. Il fallait vraiment qu'elle se calme avant d'avoir une attaque à cause de sa maudite paranoïa ! Elle se leva, coupa la télévision et se dirigea vers la porte d'un pas flemmard.

Se retenant de bailler à la dernière minute et oubliant son angoisse de tout à l'heure au sujet de Barry, Emily ouvrit la porte pour être confrontée à un garçon aux lunettes loupes qui portait actuellement un petit sourire espiègle.

«Richie ?» S'exclama-t-elle, surprise de le voir sur sa paillasse.

«Ola Señorita ! Je suis venu vous apporter quelque chose. En guise de ma gratitude éternelle !» Roucoula ce dernier dans sa voix de dragueur habituelle. Il tendit ensuite un bras vers elle où pendant entre ses doigts une paire de … Menottes roses ?!

«Euh … ? Qu'est-ce donc que ça ?» Emily cligna rapidement des yeux en regardant entre l'adolescent et l'objet, sceptique.

Richie se racla la gorge avant de jeter un œil derrière lui et de positionner sa main à côté de sa bouche comme pour éviter que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle n'entende sa confession.

«Ils appartiennent à ma mère donc chut ! C'était pour vous dire merci de garder le clown loin de nous tous. Depuis que vous êtes là, tout change pour le mieux dans cette ville et les attaques sont beaucoup moins fréquentes et violentes. En plus, j'ai la phobie de ces putains de clowns …» Expliqua-t-il d'un soupir las après avoir frotté ses yeux avec son pouce et son index.

Emily leva les sourcils très hauts, presque suffisamment haut pour qu'ils disparaissent dans ses cheveux platines. Complètement prise au dépourvue. Wow, en voilà une surprise ! Puis elle hésita un long moment avant de prendre l'étrange cadeau venant d'un garçon de treize ans dans ses mains.

«Hum, merci ? Je suppose. Mais à quoi me serviront-elles exactement ?» Questionna-t-elle après avoir considéré les menottes d'une grimace incertaine.

«Ben, c'est logique ! C'est pour quand ça deviendra trop caliente avec le clown !» Rétorqua Richie avec son accent espagnol comme s'il s'agissait de l'évidence même.

«Pardon ?!» Emily rougit furieusement.

Elle cacha rapidement les menottes derrière son dos quand une voiture traversa la chaussée puis baissa ensuite les yeux sur Richie avec un peu de colère et surtout, de l'embarras. Le garçon se mit à rire à l'apparence adorable de la jeune femme toute rouge plus particulièrement avec son petit pyjama bleu et ses gros chaussons duveteux.

«Gardez-les précieusement. Ma mère en a toute une collection, elle ne remarquera rien du tout.» S'esclaffa Richie en continuant de rire bruyamment.

Il se moquait réellement d'elle !

Malgré tout, Emily sourit au garçon. Inutile de s'obstiner avec lui parce qu'il possédait véritablement un charme qui l'immunisait de toute sorte d'agacement. En plus, elle trouvait Richie vraiment attachant et son cadeau était … Touchant. Bon ce n'était peut-être pas le mot exact mais l'attention était là.

Mais alors qu'elle voulut s'exprimer, ses yeux s'attardèrent sur quelque chose d'extrêmement dérangeant de l'autre côté de sa rue.

«Putain mais c'est pas vrai. Il commence vraiment à me faire chier celui-là !» S'irrita-t-elle en déposant les menottes sur la petite commode dans son couloir avant de sortir en trombe de sa maison direction la voiture de police garée en face de chez elle.

«C'est pas gentil d'être méchant.» Fit remarquer Richie après avoir ricané au gros mot. Mais quand il vit pourquoi elle s'excitait les nerfs, il perdit subitement son petit sourire niais pour être remplacé par de l'exaspération. Il murmura sous son souffle «Bowers … Quel connard ce type. Ça devrait le bouffer. Comme son abruti de fils d'ailleurs, ça nous ferait des vacances.»

«Hey ! Non mais je rêve ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez encore ici ?! Fichez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute où vous allez avoir à faire à moi ! Vous m'entendez ?» Hurla frénétiquement Emily une fois au niveau de la voiture silencieuse. Elle serra les poings à ses côtés et quand elle ne reçut aucune réponse du policier, elle se mit devant le capot puis le frappa de toutes ses forces.

«J'ai dit, vous dégagez d'ici et au pas de course !» Vociféra-t-elle, les dents serrées de rage.

Mais Oscar Bowers continua de la fixer derrière ses lunettes de soleil, les mains tranquillement posées sur le volant, le moteur éteint. Il l'observait s'énerver sur le capot de sa voiture de travail, indifférent face à ses menaces. Puis sans un mot ou un signe, il tourna la clé du moteur, alluma les gyrophares et partit.

Emily resta bouche béate sur le trottoir, la respiration erratique et quelque peu déroutée par ce drôle de comportement inhabituel venant de la part de Bowers. Pourquoi était-il là en premier lieu ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ?

D'autres questions sans réponses fusèrent dans sa tête sous le regard impuissant de Richie.

A suivre …

* * *

Ayant revu le film récemment, j'ai voulu mettre un peu plus de malaise avec les adultes de la ville *-* Car avouons-le, c'est ce qui fous le plus les pétoches ! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

*Petite question, vous voulez voir Barry méchant ou gentil ? :p Si oui, DEFIS !

Merci !

Défis **Ça** **16** :

Aryamickaelson - Richie offre à Emily des menottes et qu'il lui dise «c'est pour quand ça deviendra trop caliente avec le clown !»

MissNielsen - Pennywise montre son côté de vie d'entité démoniaque.

Dj83 - Insertion de la phrase «quand j'ai vu ta tête, j'ai su que Dieu avait le sens de l'humour !» Ainsi qu'un combat amical entre Pennywise et Emily.

Omegastar - Emily regarde la télévision et Pennywise imite le clown dans la télé pour lui faire retrouver le sourire.

OdemonKillO - Mettre la phrase «Ce n'est pas une affirmation mais une question de questionnement !»

User83290079 - De plus en plus de rapprochement entre le clown et Emily !

A bientôt, VP


	19. Ça 17

Retour en force de VendettaPrimus ! So, Hopla geiss comme on dirait par chez moi en Alsacien :p

J'ai vraiment trop rit en écrivant cette partie de l'histoire, c'est wtf et drôle omg XD Merci encore et encore à tous ceux qui lisent, favorisent, participent et commentent ma fanfiction, c'est toujours un véritable plaisir !

Question du jour - A l'école ou au travail ?

Voilà, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et j'attends vos futurs défis avec impatience !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **17**

Le lendemain matin, Emily se réveilla avec une douleur lancinante au bas ventre. Elle gémit puis se redressa contre son lit, les yeux plissés et une grimace affligée aux lèvres. Elle avait fait un rêve vraiment trop bizarre !

Elle avait rêvé qu'elle était à l'époque des chevaliers, qu'il y avaient des dragons, un nain pervers et qu'elle devait sauver la vie d'une petite gamine insolente qui cherchait à devenir une Sans-Visage … Sans compter qu'à la fin de cette étrange épopée en travers un monde tiraillé entre les guerres pour un unique Trône, elle épousa un mercenaire super vulgaire marqué par le feu.

Qui en plus était irrésistible. Mhm, la sensation de déjà vue lui revint.

Emily gémit pour la sixième fois consécutive en se massant doucement le front puis se recoucha lourdement sur ses oreillers moelleux, un bras protecteur autour de son ventre devenu sensible ce matin. Elle avait vraiment super mal au ventre mais elle connaissait les raisons du problème. Pourquoi la nature était si mal fichue pour les femmes ?! Encore une journée pourrie en perspective !

Elle rouvrit difficilement les yeux, la mâchoire serrée de douleur. Son regard se leva pensivement à son plafond de latte et elle souffla une mèche de ses cheveux platines hors de son visage. Elle repensa à hier soir ainsi qu'au comportement vraiment très spécial du flic Bowers … Il n'avait pas été dans son état normal, sinon il ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire ça à sa voiture chérie. Un ricanement mesquin s'échappa de ses lèvres ce qui l'obligea à se cambrer en avant lorsque la douleur explosa dans son ventre.

Zut, il fallait se lever pour chercher des médicaments contre la douleur mais elle n'avait pas la force de le faire ni l'envie pour être honnête. La flemme, quoi. Elle se demanda vaguement ce que dirait Pennywise si elle lui demandait de lui masser les ovaires …

Emily rougit furieusement à cette dernière pensée puis rit plus fort en serrant son bras autour de son estomac lorsque la douleur devint insupportable. Son rire se transforma alors en un cri étranglé et les larmes tombèrent brusquement de ses yeux rougis.

Bordel, si elle continuait à crier comme ça, le voisinage allait finir par appeler les flics et là ce sera véritablement la catastrophe, mais surtout la honte ultime !

Donc, pour faire taire ses bruits de détresse, elle enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux en prenant de profondes inspirations par la bouche pour tenter de calmer la douleur lancinante et constante. Cette dernière venait par vagues, sans fin. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus retenir ses gémissements de supplice. Finalement, pour arrêter de se tordre dans tous les sens possibles, elle chercha une position plus confortable pour atténuer le mal.

Dans sa tête, elle insultait tous les bonhommes qui n'avaient jamais rien.

Malheureusement, ses cris ne tombèrent pas dans l'oreille d'un sourd. Etant donné que le clown ne s'éloignait jamais vraiment de l'endroit où elle résidait et qu'il avait une ouïe extra développée, il entendit immédiatement ses lamentations. Même au plus profond des égouts.

Tel un lapin s'apercevant d'un danger, Pennywise bondit rapidement hors de l'égout puis prit aussitôt la forme de Robert pour passer le plus inaperçu possible au sein de la civilisation humaine. Pourquoi s'en souciait-il finalement ? Par peur de quoi ? Que quelqu'un n'hurle à la mort et lui donne faim ? Oui, ça devait être quelque chose comme ça en effet. Sauf que ce serait une aubaine pour lui s'il pouvait avoir un ou deux enfants aussi facilement, là tout de suite, avant qu'il ne devienne plus qu'un sac d'os ambulant.

Mais son obsession prenait l'avantage sur sa faim, comme à chaque fois depuis son réveil.

Il courut furtivement en direction de la jolie maison d'Emily, ses yeux or observant minutieusement les environs pour tout intrus sur le gazon bien entretenu. Une fois à la porte, il perdit ses os pour se glisser en dessous comme une ombre ou plutôt, une feuille de papier dans ce cas-là. Il reprit ensuite sa forme solide de l'autre côté puis se précipita dans l'escalier en bois menant à l'étage.

Au moment où Ça ouvrit la porte de la chambre d'Emily, il resta figé sur place, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. La femme qui émettait ces drôles de bruits se tortillait actuellement dans ses draps blancs et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

Pourtant, il n'y avait personne qui lui faisait du mal … Alors pour quelle raison ? L'entité démoniaque regarda bêtement autour de lui pour toutes éventuelles menaces mais ne vit absolument rien susceptible de lui causer du tort, pas même l'autre crétin.

Emily laissa sortir un petit miaulement misérable, les yeux à mi-clos durant cette nouvelle vague de douleur. Cette torture ne cessera-t-elle donc jamais ? Chaque femelle humaine passait par cette étape ou c'était juste elle parce qu'elle n'était pas normale ? Tout à coup, elle se figea, ayant senti la présence de Pennywise même en travers son calvaire du mois.

Difficilement, elle leva les yeux pour voir que Robert se tenait au pas de sa porte, raide et les mains en poings à ses côtés. Il était vêtu comme le soir du bal dans son costume rouge à bandes noires. Et malgré son expression hébétée, il était toujours aussi beau à regarder … Mais Emily referma immédiatement la bouche pour se redresser dans son lit en tenant les couvertures contre sa poitrine, perplexe.

«Euh … Salut ? Je peux savoir qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?» Demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, à la fois amusée et embarrassée par son intrusion. Au son de sa voix, Robert se détendit légèrement.

«Cris … De douleur. Qui est là !» S'énerva ce dernier en prenant plusieurs pas méfiants vers elle.

«N-non ! Il n'y a personne à part moi. J'ai juste … Un petit problème. Mais je vais bien hein ! Tu peux t'en aller maintenant !» Répliqua précipitamment Emily en désignant la porte derrière lui, un sourire forcé aux lèvres.

Les yeux jaunes de Robert se plissèrent et tout à coup, il leva le menton pour humer l'air comme un chien. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent dans ce malaise. Il loucha ensuite sur Emily dans son lit puis grogna d'avertissement, ses yeux passant de jaune à un rouge cramoisi.

Sa femelle saignait ! Il allait dévorer sans une once de pitié celui ou celle qui lui avait fait du mal ! L'égorger, l'éviscérer, le saigner, le torturer, tout ce qui était possible de faire !

Il bondit sur le bord du matelas de la jeune femme étrangement calme, gagnant un petit cri de surprise de cette dernière à son geste inattendu. Puis, il lui saisit fortement les bras pour la forcer à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Sous sa jalousante colère, la forme de Pennywise se mélangeait à celle de Robert et à vrai dire l'image n'était pas du tout rassurante.

«Dit-moi le nom, et il sera mort dans d'atroces souffrances !» Rugit-il d'une voix bestiale, de la bave volante hors de sa bouche à chaque syllabe.

«Non mais ça ne vas pas ! J'ai mes règles, personne ne m'a attaquée !» Cria désespérément Emily en sortant vite hors de sa poigne de fer. Immédiatement après avoir dit cela, ses joues prirent feu, humiliée.

Pennywise reprit lentement sa forme de Robert tandis qu'il clignait confusément des yeux, ses sourcils roux noués. Il ne savait pas du tout de quoi elle parlait mais il était au moins rassuré que personne n'avait touché à sa compagne en son absence. Il s'assit sur les jambes de la jeune femme sans mettre tout son poids au risque de les briser.

«Les règles ? C'est quoi ça ?» Croassa-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté, les yeux ronds d'incertitude.

Sérieusement, était-elle obligée de lui expliquer en quoi consistait le cycle naturel des femmes ?! Bon, peut-être pas seulement des humains c'était évident mais quand même ! Une entité sardonique comme lui vieille de plusieurs millénaires qui ne savait rien du tout à ce sujet, c'était tout de même très surprenant voir aberrant !

«Bien, les femmes ont une période dans le mois qui les font saigner … Les ovules non fécondés sont éjectés durant le cycle menstruel. C'est super douloureux pour nous mais ça nous permet d'avoir des enfants, tu comprends ?» Emily leva les sourcils.

Mon Dieu, elle expliquait les règles à un clown bouffeur d'enfants ! C'était du grand n'importe quoi.

Robert continua de la regarder fixement sans rien dire, la bouche béate et un air con sur son jeune visage. Actuellement, il tentait de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit quelque peu embrouillé par ces explications douteuses. Il ne semblait rien comprendre, mais finalement, il prit une expression un peu plus sérieuse puis se pencha vers elle avec un petit sourire prédateur ornant ses lèvres pulpeuses, les bras de chaque côté de ses hanches pendant qu'il approchait son visage du sien.

«Tu seras bientôt féconde alors …» Chuchota-t-il, les yeux plongés dans les siens.

Emily déglutit à cette soudaine proximité et à l'embardée frénétique qu'avait pris son cœur. Cependant, elle hocha timidement la tête dans l'affirmation, appréciant le petit jeu qu'ils jouaient. Pour quelqu'un d'autre, un comportement comme celui-ci l'aurait fait fuir, mais certainement pas elle.

Robert continua de s'approcher jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne au-dessus d'elle et ne la recouvre de son corps, le sourire malicieux se transformant en désir brute. Son odeur remplissait tous ses sens. Son corps restait immobile sous lui, toutefois, il pouvait voir qu'elle hésitait à le toucher, sa lèvre inférieure coincée entre ses dents blanches. Elle était là sans défense, à portée de main. Pour l'instant il ne lui fera rien par respect mais à partir du moment où son espèce de cycle débile prendra fin, il la réclamera comme sienne.

Emily leva les yeux dans ceux rouges brillants de l'homme munis d'un petit sourire coquin, les doigts s'entremêlant avec son col noir. Calmement, sans pression, elle leva son autre main pour caresser la peau flexible de sa joue où se dessinait une trace foncée semblable aux marques rouges dans sa forme de clown. Elle admirait les traits de son visage, sa bouche, la courbe de son nez, ses sourcils, les yeux, tout.

Néanmoins, elle favorisait son apparence de clown bien plus dangereuse et attrayante.

A son toucher, Ça ferma les yeux puis offrit un gémissement doux, faisant résonner ses doigts contre son torse. Il se pencha paisiblement contre ses doigts pour chercher d'avantage de contact, un peu comme un chat désirant des caresses. La jeune femme renifla à cela puis laissa apparaître une petite grimace sur son visage au moment où une nouvelle vague de douleur se déferla sur elle. Ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu au clown.

Robert émit un grognement désapprobateur avant de s'éloigner d'Emily et de retirer brusquement les couvertures qui recouvraient l'intégralité de son corps. Elle était dans sa petite nuisette blanche, mais lorsqu'il vit du sang sur le lit, il bondit vite hors du matelas dans un petit cri aigu efféminé.

«Oh non, merde !» S'écria la jeune femme en regardant vers le bas. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas prévu le coup ? Elle gémit puis se couvrit honteusement les yeux en s'écroulant en arrière contre ses oreillers.

«Tu te vide de ton sang, femme ! La mort est proche !» S'égosilla Robert qui plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche dans l'horreur absolu, les yeux larges d'effroi.

Emily se redressa pour toiser sévèrement l'homme démon au pied de son lit. Lui, de toutes les entités qu'elle connaissait disait une idiotie pareille ?! Il avait l'air d'un petit enfant devant son premier bobo ! Pourtant, il faisait d'horribles choses et avait pris d'innombrables vies mais de la voir saigner le faisait réagir de cette manière ? Non-sens.

D'un soupir excédé, elle leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'elle se leva avec difficulté de son lit. Au passage, elle attrapa les draps souillés pour les jeter sans ménagement dans un coin de la pièce en repositionnant ses couvertures propres le temps qu'elle cherche des médicaments dans sa salle de bain. Hors, elle avait encore un petit problème se présentant comme Pennywise.

«Tu devrais t'en aller. Je ne suis plus d'humeur désormais.» S'agaça Emily en sortant de sa chambre direction sa salle d'eau sans regarder en arrière.

Ciel, elle était morte de honte. Pourquoi était-il venu à ce moment précis, aussi ! De plus, ce petit accident n'avait plus eu lieu depuis très longtemps mais il fallait bien-sûr qu'il y assiste … Comme par hasard.

Soupirant bruyamment d'exaspération, Emily ouvrit la porte de son miroir et fouilla grossièrement pour trouver des antidouleurs et aussi des antidépresseurs car elle sentait qu'elle allait en avoir besoin les prochains temps. Elle ouvrit le robinet pour prendre un verre d'eau avec ses médicaments difficiles à avaler à cause de leur taille.

Mais un grand vacarme retentit ensuite dans sa chambre à coucher. Emily redressa subitement la tête pour se regarder dans le miroir, les joues dégoulinantes d'eau fraîche. Qu'était-il arrivé encore ? Elle avala rapidement sa gorgée puis déboula hors de la salle de bain pour voir ce qui se tramait dans la pièce d'à côté, le sentiment de ne pas apprécier ce qu'elle y trouvera. Bingo. Ce qu'elle y vit faillit la faire glisser au sol d'incrédulité.

Barry se tenait là, couché dans son lit et complètement nu ! Enfin mise à part ses parties viriles cachées par un grand tournesol, mais quand même !

«B-Barry ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?! Comment es-tu entré !» S'Hébéta Emily lorsqu'elle sortit enfin de son choc initial.

Elle passa un rapide coup d'œil nerveux autour de la pièce pour toutes traces éventuelles de Robert mais il n'était d'ores et déjà plus là. Heureusement. A cette réponse, Barry arrêta lentement son petit sourire crétin puis se décala mal à l'aise dans les couvertures en regardant entre la femme incrédule et la fenêtre ouverte.

«J'ai escaladé la fenêtre … Je voulais te faire une petite surprise, Em !» S'expliqua prestement ce dernier après avoir repris son sourire séducteur. Il se repositionna en style Rose à poil dans le Titanic puis poursuivit d'une voix ronronnante «je peux t'assurer que je vais te faire crier mon nom à tel point que tu ne pourras prononcer plus que ça.»

«Non mais t'es complètement débile ! Barry franchement, qu'est-ce qui te passe par la tête ! Rhabille-toi tout de suite avant que quelqu'un ne te voit !» Hurla frénétiquement Emily en récupérant les vêtements de Barry sur le sol pour les lui jeter dessus afin qu'il se dépêche.

«Bah, pourquoi ? Nous sommes seuls !» Répliqua-t-il d'un ricanement, ne la prenant pas du tout au sérieux. Mais la propriétaire des lieux, son coup de cœur, le dévisagea avant de se tourner vers le couloir pour s'assurer que personne n'y était.

«Emily. Arrête de faire semblant je sais que tu m'aimes, je le vois dans tes yeux.» Barry soupira de lassitude car son jeu de séduction prenait cruellement fin avant même d'avoir commencé.

«Ce n'est pas drôle du tout ! Dépêche-toi de remettre tes vêtements. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai vraiment pas la tête à ça. Je veux juste me mettre dans mon lit et dormir toute la journée.» Plaida-t-elle en imitant le soupir de Barry, une main contre son front.

«Ben vient il y a de la place, là !» Répondit-il en tapotant la place à côté de lui, un petit sourire espiègle aux lèvres.

«Laisse-la tranquille.» Gronda soudainement une voix sombre et menaçante derrière Emily.

La femme aux cheveux platines se figea littéralement sur place et sentit son rythme cardiaque faire une embardée quand elle vit le visage de Barry blêmir, ses yeux bruns fixés sur la personne ou le monstre debout derrière elle. Une créature effrayante plutôt, d'après sa tête dépitée et ses yeux globuleux. Elle savait bien que Robert alias Pennywise n'était pas parti de la chambre. C'était certain, des années de vécus pour savoir que les mâles ne l'abandonnaient pas aussi facilement.

«Et ça, c'est mon tournesol !» S'énerva soudainement la voix derrière Emily.

Barry ouvrit puis referma la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Il pointa ensuite timidement le tournesol entre ses jambes poilues puis leva les sourcils en bégayant, les yeux écarquillés de torpeur.

«A-ah ! L-le tournesol ? Désolé, je l'avais pris au passage en venant chez Em …» Barry avala nerveusement avant de se lever du lit en prenant soin de tenir le tournesol pour ne pas qu'il tombe. D'un coup de bras à l'aveuglette, il empoigna la couverture d'Emily pour couvrir sa pudeur et ainsi jeter la fleur sacrée vers la forme intimidante de Robert.

«J'ai l'impression que le garçon veut s'accoupler avec la femelle.» Rouspéta l'homme immense dans le coin de la pièce qui était tout simplement hors de lui.

Comme tout à l'heure, sa forme de clown se mélangeait à sa forme humaine. C'était pour cette raison en particulier que Barry avait autant les pétoches lorsqu'il le vit car non seulement il était affreux à regarder mais en plus sa tête touchait le plafond à cause de sa taille conséquente. Deux mètres de hauteur, c'était effectivement hors norme.

Emily déglutit mais ne se retourna pas par peur de ce que pourrait faire Pennywise avec cette colère ravageuse qui le rongeait. Une colère mutuelle s'il n'y avait pas aussi le côté dangereux dans cette histoire qui risquait fort de mal tourner d'une seconde à l'autre. Sauf qu'elle ne voulait pas qu'il tue Barry parce qu'il restait son ami même s'il agissait comme un idiot fini par moment.

Mais, il n'était qu'un humain après tout ! Un peu de bon sens et d'indulgence.

«Mec, écoute. Je ne veux pas d'embrouilles, OK ?! Mais merde, t'as une tête horrible ! On dirait que t'as mal dormi ou qu'un camion t'as roulé dessus ! Et mais attends voir, tu es le clown mais aussi Robert ?!» Barry réalisa enfin que les deux identités étaient en fait la même personne.

«Barry, arrête immédiatement et sort d'ici si tu ne veux pas mourir !» Alerta Emily en mettant ses mains à plat, à deux doigts de pleurer.

Barry enfila vite son pantalon sans quitter des yeux la créature mal formée derrière la jeune femme en détresse. Il était vrai qu'il avait un petit peu peur mais il était surtout consterné et aussi furax d'apprendre la double identité de Robert. Ce playboy de pacotille s'était joué de lui ?! Et en plus ce putain de clown tueur voulait se faire sa femme !

Pennywise entendit cette dernière pensée et d'un cri de rage inhumain, il fondit sur Barry, tous crocs sortis. Il l'empoigna violemment par le cou. Sa mâchoire se déforma puis ses dents acérées claquèrent à quelques centimètres à peine du visage de l'homme tétanisé dorénavant contre le mur de la chambre qui hurlait de surprise. Il n'avait pas assez peur mais cette fois-ci c'était son heure de gloire.

Oh oui, il le tuera sans aucune hésitation !

«STOP ! Arrêtez immédiatement !» Fulmina Emily d'un timbre de voix gutturale en frappant son pied sur le sol, entraînant les murs à vibrer et les lumières à vaciller.

Pennywise tourna sa grosse tête bulbeuse vers elle, les yeux révulsés et la main fermement serrée autour de la gorge de Barry. Lentement, il pencha la tête vers la droite avant de lui sourire méchamment, libérant ainsi de la salive en abondance hors de ses dents pointues jusque sur la moquette. Pour une fois, il voulait lui dire d'aller se faire voir mais l'expression sur le visage de sa belle le calma instantanément.

Un peu comme une douche froide.

«J'en ai plus qu'assez de vous deux ! Sortez de chez moi sur le champ avant que je ne commette un meurtre ! Je veux que l'on me fiche la paix et qu'on me laisse souffrir tranquille, bordel de merde ! DEHORS !» Emily attrapa sa lampe de chevet puis la balança à quelques centimètres du clown et de Barry, la porcelaine volant en éclat contre le mur.

Le clown flippant gémit. Rapidement, il retourna ses yeux dans le bon sens en relâchant la pression autour du cou de Barry jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se glisser loin de sa prise, un peu comme s'il venait de toucher quelque chose de dégoutant. Il laissa un rire fou s'échapper de lui à l'instant même où il se désintégra dans les airs suite au souhait de son compagnon.

«Casse-toi !» S'impatienta Emily en pointant la porte de sa chambre avec son index à Barry toujours au sol. Elle en avait plus qu'assez ! S'il restait une seconde de plus dans sa chambre à coucher, elle lui arrachera les membres un par un.

Sans dire un mot, Barry hocha furieusement la tête puis trébucha vers la sortie, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire dans la maison. Le clown était aussi Robert ! Quel idiot ! Il n'avait jamais fait le rapprochement entre les deux et pourtant c'était évident !

Il enfila hâtivement sa chemise sur lui tandis qu'il passa la porte et le jardin d'Emily, manquant de peu de trébucher à cause de son pantalon mal refermé. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu peur du clown et cela semblait être un point fort pour le combattre. Les morceaux du puzzle commençaient tout doucement à se mettre en place et les mystères de cette ville se dévoilaient peu à peu. Les disparitions, les meurtres … Oui, mais bien-sûr.

Barry jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la maison derrière lui, une expression malveillante et un petit sourire en coin.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

La colère n'était même plus le mot pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait actuellement. Pennywise voulait massacrer cet humain odieux mais aussi Emily pour avoir osé lui donner un ordre.

Personne, pas même une créature comme elle avait le droit de lui dire quoi faire et pourtant, il avait sagement obéit. Que n'allait-il pas chez lui ?!

L'entité grommela bruyamment dans son égout en enfouissant ses doigts dans ses cheveux hirsutes rêches pour s'exciter les nerfs dessus. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait la connaissance d'Emily, il voulait lui faire une peur bleue et la tuer pour ensuite venir compléter sa collection de corps en suspensions autour de son splendide chapiteau de la mort qui tue.

Ce qui l'énervait grandement dans cette histoire ? C'était qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'en serait même plus capable à ce stade-là. Ses âmes lui faisaient trop souffrir le martyr rien qu'en imaginant sa petite femelle se tordre de douleur, le sang se déversant hors de ses belles lèvres alors qu'il enfonçait ses crocs dans sa chair moelleuse et délicieusement douce.

Il était agacé par elle, certes, mais le besoin de se reproduire avec elle était bien trop fort pour lui faire n'importe quelle agression de ce style. Il ne pouvait plus jouer au difficile maintenant car l'hibernation approchait à grand pas et sa réserve de nourritures n'était pas assez remplie pour survivre.

Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il était bien trop occupé à séduire cette créature de malheur, pardi ! C'était clairement la galère, il ne lui restait que peu de temps. Il commençait à devenir désespéré. Sa descendance, ou sa propre vie ?

Un atroce cri bestial sortit de Pennywise puis il jeta sa tête en arrière, les dents luisantes au peu de lumière de l'égout, les muscles de son corps se contractant tous sans exception. Il allait finir par perdre la tête mais pire encore, mourir de faim à cause de cette maudite femme ! Toujours courir après le temps. Conclure coûte que coûte avant que ce pitoyable humain Barry ne fasse quelque chose d'irréparable avec elle. Car si jamais il avait le malheur de sentir son odeur sur elle …

Pennywise n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il serait capable de faire mais en tout cas la ville n'existerait plus. C'était une certitude, aujourd'hui.

Ça secoua rapidement la tête, les clochettes de son costume retentissantes au mouvement brusque. Il fallait qu'il se défoule sur des enfants. Oui, de pauvres âmes innocentes et apeurées par le moindre petit bruit suspect.

Quoi de mieux que les stupides gosses du clan des ratés pour satisfaire ses envies drastiques ? Il en avait un en particulier dans le viseur, celui qui s'approchait de son compagnon sans craindre des répercussions. Il s'agissait bien évidemment du gamin qui avait la phobie des clowns. En plus, il n'avait même pas besoin de faire un effort avec sa transformation !

Pennywise se téléporta sans plus tarder dans le jardin des parents de Richie Tozier. Il espérait juste que le garçon en question se trouvait chez lui car il n'avait pas vraiment vérifié avant. Il se cacha dans les buissons à l'entrée puis attendit patiemment que la mère du garçon parte de chez elle.

A l'intérieur, Richie jouait aux jeux vidéo avec son meilleur pote, Eddie.

Les deux garçons avaient leurs langues collées au coin de la bouche, les yeux fixés sur le petit écran bombé de la télévision, une manette dans les mains. Un jeu qui était sorti au début des vacances et que tous les jeunes garçons cherchaient absolument à posséder pour pouvoir se la frimer le jour de la rentrée Street Fighter, premier du nom.

«HA ! Je t'ai niqué !» S'écria joyeusement Richie en balançant sa manette entre ses jambes, un sourire victorieux et les bras derrière la tête.

«Quoi ? C'est pas juste ! Tu as encore triché !» Accusa Eddie en lui jetant un regard noir, les mains dirigées vers l'écran Game Over.

A ce moment-là, la mère de Richie passa derrière le canapé puis donna une petite tape de réprimande sur la tête de son fils lorsque ce dernier jura une seconde fois.

«Arrête de parler comme ça Richie. Je ne supporte pas quand tu es vulgaire ! Si tu continues, je vais jeter ton jeu de combat dans les égouts.» Menaça-t-elle tranquillement, un sourcil levé aux expressions horrifiées des deux garçons. Elle poursuivit.

«Bon, je reviens, je vais faire des courses ! Essayez de sortir un peu et de jouer dehors, il fait beau !» Dit-elle après avoir ouvert le rideau pour laisser entrer la lumière du soleil à l'intérieur de la pièce sombre. Elle soupira quand son fils se mit à geindre puis sortit de la maison sans même un regard en arrière, claquant la porte derrière elle.

«Ta mère me fait peur …» Marmonna Eddie en jouant nerveusement avec sa manette.

«Elle fait aussi peur à mon père ! T'inquiète pas, elle n'a juste pas encore prit sa pilule contraceptive, c'est pour ça qu'elle est mal lunée ! Bon, on joue maintenant ou t'as trop peur de te prendre une raclée monumentale ?» Ricana Richie en redressant ses lunettes sur son nez.

«J'ai pas peur, d'accord ?! Mais on devrait peut-être aller voir Bill et les autres ?» Répondit Eddie d'un haussement d'épaules paresseux, les yeux au sol. Richie laissa rebondir sa tête sur le canapé.

«Pour faire quoi ? Bill ne veux plus s'amuser depuis la disparition de son frère et Stan est occupé à réciter les mots pour quand il se fera couper la bite.» Souffla-t-il exagérément. En réponse, il gagna un petit cri outré de son ami à côté de lui.

«C'est un rite pour passer à l'âge adulte ! Et ils ne vont pas lui couper la bite !» Défendit vaillamment Eddie qui suivit du regard son pote qui venait de refermer le rideau. Par moment, il manquait tant de respect envers leurs amis qu'il pourrait le frapper.

«Ouais, enfin c'est pareil. Bon, on joue ?» Richie frappa sa manette contre sa cuisse en levant les sourcils de frustration.

Soudain, le visage d'Eddie devint blanc comme un linge et ses lèvres se mirent à trembler violemment. Ses yeux, ils étaient si grands de terreur qu'il commença à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait un arrêt sur image. Il avait les yeux levés au plafond juste au-dessus de Richie, un petit gémissement étranglé en sortit de sa bouche après quelques instants dans cette même position apeurée.

Le garçon aux lunettes fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il allait bien mais quelque chose d'humide et gluant tomba sur son épaule. Attendez, quoi ? Il baissa les yeux et du bout des doigts il toucha la substance collante sur son T-shirt de Geek. De la … Bave ? En tout cas, ça y ressemblait fortement.

Lentement mais sûrement, il leva la tête pour ensuite être confronté à la pire vision d'horreur de toute sa vie. Sa gorge se serra, ses viscères se tordirent douloureusement. Le clown affreux des égouts était suspendu au plafond, la tête retournée dans un angle anormal.

Ses yeux d'un blanc opaque le fixaient lui et uniquement lui mais le pire du pire fut son sourire. Un sourire diabolique et des plus effrayants était scotché sur son visage cireux sur lequel des traces de sangs remontaient jusqu'au plafond à partir de sa bouche.

«AHHHHHHHHHHHH !» Hurlèrent à l'unisson Richie et Eddie qui sautèrent d'un bond du canapé et ainsi dans les bras de l'un et l'autre. Ils continuèrent à hurler d'effroi quand le clown descendit calmement de son perchoir pour se tenir fièrement devant eux en secouant son costume à clochettes.

Ses os craquaient alors que Pennywise les remettaient tous en place dans son corps. Son sourire maladif s'étira d'avantage au moment où il sentit la délicieuse peur s'écouler des deux adolescents en ébullition, ce qui donna une torsion douloureuse à son estomac affamé. Il grogna à ce constat puis tendit une main impatiente pour les saisir tous les deux, mais soudainement, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

«J'ai oublié mes clefs !» Chantonna la mère de Richie en courant rapidement vers la cuisine.

Mais elle s'arrêta net dans son élan lorsqu'elle vit, du coin de l'œil, les deux garçons collés fermement l'un contre l'autre au milieu de la pièce. Ils se tenaient par les bras et la jambe d'Eddie était encerclée autour de la taille de Richie, leurs visages aussi blancs que les murs du salon. Leurs respirations étaient sifflantes, de la sueur sur le haut de leurs T-shirts. Etaient-ils malades ? Impossible en si peu de temps ou alors c'était fulgurant.

«Vous allez bien les garçons ? On dirait que vous avez vu un fantôme !» S'alarma la mère de Richie en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, amusée. Les deux garçons décalèrent leurs yeux terrifiés vers le visage confus de la femme mais ne dirent rien.

Elle n'avait pas vu le clown … Il avait mystérieusement disparu.

«Bon, ça suffit Richie ! Je te confisque ton jeu de combat !» S'énerva ensuite l'adulte en levant son index vers son fils, les yeux plissés et la voix intransigeante.

Sauf qu'il n'essaya même pas de discuter avec elle pour tenter de sauver son jeu fétiche. Curieux. Cependant, ils finirent par se séparer l'un de l'autre mais leur respiration restait erratique tout comme leurs yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes. Ce qui entraina de nombreuses questions auxquelles il n'y avait pas de réponses, malheureusement. Du moins, pas pour une adulte insensible aux histoires de clown tueur.

La femme soupira en marmonnant dans sa barbe comme quoi les adolescents avaient de drôles de pulsions puis alla récupérer ses clefs de voiture dans la cuisine, là où elle les avait laissées avant de partir. Elle récupéra le trousseau dans sa main avant de marcher à nouveau en direction de la porte de sortie où attendait patiemment sa voiture en arrêt.

«Attends maman ! O-on vient avec toi !» Balbutia Richie qui courut aussitôt derrière sa mère avec Eddie sur ses traces. Cette dernière les regarda bizarrement, interloquée par ce comportement enfantin.

Que faisaient-ils avant qu'elle ne revienne ? Elle ne préférait pas le savoir.

«Très bien. Mais tu es toujours punis, Richie !» S'exclama-t-elle sévèrement en plissant les yeux à son fils trempé de sueur, le doigt à son visage blafard.

Inquiète, elle positionna sa main sur le front de son enfant mais il n'était pas chaud au contraire, il gelait. Richie se contenta de rester immobile tandis qu'elle l'examinait sous toutes les coutures sauf qu'il n'y avait rien d'alarmant avec sa santé. Puis, sans attendre de réponse, elle passa la porte suivit de près par deux garçons complètement silencieux.

De là où il était Pennywise pouvait apercevoir les deux stupides gamins monter dans le véhicule avec la femelle adulte. Il se lécha les lèvres puis redescendit doucement dans le fin fond de l'égout, une terrible crampe à l'estomac.

Encore raté.

A suivre …

* * *

Tellement de fun à écrire cette partie XD

J'espère que vous aussi ça vous a plu !

Défis **Ça** **17** :

Stou - Barry tente le tout pour le tout pour draguer Emily et pose nu dans son lit mais Pennywise le surprend.

JokieKruegerVoorhees - Emily à ses règles et Penny s'inquiète à cause du sang.

EmmaFallourd - Richie et Eddie dans une position compromettante.

RukoYoru - placement de la phrase «je peux t'assurer que je vais te faire crier mon nom à tel point que tu ne pourras prononcer plus que ça» + Confrontation entre Pennywise et Barry.

ODemonKillO - placement de la phrase «j'ai l'impression que le garçon veut s'accoupler avec la femelle !»

Merciiii mille fois et à bientôt pour la suite !

VP


	20. Ça 18

Voici le chapitre tant attendu. Celui qui j'espère fera des heureux après deux ans d'absence … Je n'ai pas d'excuse, mais je suis vraiment désolée pour l'attente. Disons que c'est le problème quand on est multifandom Q-Q

Ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais maintenant clôturer cette histoire !

Sachez que ça me fait énormément plaisir de vous retrouver et j'espère que vous serez à nouveau avec moi pour cette histoire parodique avec de nouveaux défis à la clef. Il y a d'ailleurs pas mal de vos anciens défis dans celui-là et surtout beaucoup d'Easter Eggs ;) à vous de les trouver et de me les citer !

Ce chapitre 18 est très long mais remplis de rebondissements et de WTF, comme d'habitude XD Donc profitez bien de votre lecture.

* * *

 **Ça ~** **18**

Beverly Marsh n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

Malgré tous leurs efforts, Bill voulait aller défier le clown. La dernière fois ne lui avait pas suffit, apparemment. Comme quoi, faire face à la mort n'avait pas eu assez d'impact sur l'adolescent en quête de vengeance personnelle.

Les autres membres du clan des ratés cherchaient des arguments convaincants afin de faire changer d'avis leur chef de groupe un peu trop ambitieux à leurs goûts. Certes, il avait souffert, mais comme beaucoup d'autres avant lui il fallait faire son deuil une bonne fois pour toute pour pouvoir continuer d'avancer. Deuil qu'il n'était malheureusement pas capable de faire tant que ce maudit clown terrorisant n'avait pas été défait.

«C'est du suicide mec. Tu te rappelles de la dernière fois ? J'ai faillis perdre mon bras ! Et Ben était à deux doigts de mourir les tripes à l'air ! C'est hors de question que je remette les pieds dans cette baraque maudite.» Eddie déglutit, secouant vigoureusement la tête de gauche à droite tandis qu'il resserrait sa prise sur la banane à sa taille.

«Il a raison. Maintenant que Ça est occupé avec quelqu'un d'autre nous n'avons plus à y faire face. Ce n'est plus notre problème, Bill.» Raisonna Beverly en se penchant vers le garçon en question assis sur une caisse à côté d'elle pour l'épauler. Sous sa main, son muscle se tendit.

«Bien-sûr que si, c'est notre p-problème. Que se passera-t-il quand Ça aura à nouveau f-faim ? Il n'hésitera pas à nous attaquer. Comme il a attaqué G-Georgie, ou Betty, ou Patrick. A part nous, il n'y a personne. Il faut qu'on l-l'arrête, ensemble.» S'exclama-t-il après s'être levé de sa cagette pour faire face à l'intégralité de ses membres. Les poings serrés de détermination, les larmes aux yeux.

Le clan des ratés était actuellement dans l'une des ruelles de Derry, non loin du centre-ville et de la pharmacie. A l'abri des regards des passants, ils discutaient activement sur leur prochain plan d'action pour cet été.

Sauf qu'il ne convenait pas à tous les membres du groupe qui se retrouvaient mitigés sur la question du clown bouffeur d'enfants. D'un côté, ceux qui souhaitaient combattre l'entité, et de l'autre ceux qui voulaient profiter de leurs vacances.

«Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec ce naze. Il faut le buter ce salopard.» Affirma Richie en se frottant les yeux derrière ses lunettes.

«Quoi ? T'as perdu la tête ! Depuis quand tu as des couilles toi ! J'croyais que t'avais la phobie des clowns, Monsieur l'artiste ?» Se moqua avec véhémence Stanley, un ricanement constant aux lèvres. Toutefois dans sa voix il y avait également une touche d'exaspération.

«J'en ai juste marre de me faire agresser quotidiennement par cet enfoiré qui veut forniquer avec la belle ! Tu piges ?! J'en ai ras le bol !» Répondit rudement Richie en faisant face à Stanley, fou de rage d'être accusé de lâche.

«Ça suffit les garçons.» Beverly soupira mais personne ne l'écouta.

«Tu n'avais qu'à pas fricoter avec sa chérie, crétin ! On en serait pas là aujourd'hui.» Rétorqua sèchement Stanley, les dents serrées tandis que Richie se préparait à lui mettre un coup de poing en plein visage.

«Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'es jaloux c'est ça ?» Provoqua ce dernier en haussant un sourcil malicieux sauf que Stanley voulut se précipiter sur lui pour lui faire regretter ses mots, hors Mike s'interposa rapidement entre les deux.

«Wow on se calme ! Vous n'êtes pas croyable vous deux. Soyez un peu adulte. Nous devons discuter sérieusement et avec diplomatie afin de trouver des solutions à nos problèmes. Sinon, on donne exactement ce que Ça veut.» Réprimanda l'adolescent à la peau noire en tenant à l'écart les deux garçons révoltés.

«Un plan cul ?» Demanda Richie. Ce qui fit rire Stanley, Ben et Eddie.

«Non idiot. Ça veut qu'on ne soit plus unis. Pour qu'il puisse nous prendre les uns après les autres.» Corrigea la jeune fille du groupe, agacée. Elle plissa furieusement les yeux lorsque Richie rit à nouveau. Sans doute parce qu'il avait une autre réponse stupide à donner, sauf que Bill le fit taire d'un simple regard.

«Richie.» Avertit-il à l'instant même où son ami soupira de défaite. Ce n'était absolument pas le moment de dire des bêtises de ce genre.

«Je suis du côté de Bill. Il faut que nous descendions tous ensemble cette fois-ci. Tant que ce clown est en vie, il continuera de nous nuire. C'est la seule solution.» Mike se redressa puis croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, la veine à son front palpitante pendant qu'il observait les réactions des autres.

«Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée. On ne sait pas ce qui se trouve là-dessous. Imaginez un peu toutes ces bactéries qui pullulent dans les égouts !» S'inquiéta Eddie en passant son regard nerveux de Bill à Beverly, Ben, Stanley, Richie puis à Mike toujours debout au milieu de la ruelle.

Malgré cette phrase qui sonnait un tantinet ridicule, les autres se posèrent une nouvelle vague de questions, silencieux tandis qu'ils débattaient. Mike et Bill s'échangèrent un regard incertain. Cette décision était extrêmement difficile à prendre car cette escapade dans les égouts pourrait être leur toute dernière.

«C'est au moment où tu vois un moustique se poser sur tes testicules que tu te rends compte qu'il y a moyen de régler certains problèmes autrement que par la violence.» Récita Richie en regardant pensivement le sol sale sous ses pieds, les bras croisés sur ses genoux et un air réfléchi.

«Superbe citation.» Félicita Stanley, en admiration totale.

Beverly leva ses yeux bleus vers Bill puis sourit d'amusement. C'était souvent dans des moments comme ceux-là où elle se rendait compte à quel point elle avait de la chance de se retrouver avec des garçons comme eux. Pas chiants, amicaux, souriants, blagueurs et attachants. Notamment Bill le chef mais aussi Ben pour qui elle avait secrètement un petit faible. D'ailleurs, le garçon en question restait assis sur l'une des caisses en retrait, demeurant silencieux comme toujours.

«Et Emily ? On ne peut pas lui demander de l'aide ?» Proposa ensuite Stanley après ce court silence amusant qui se transforma rapidement en malaise général.

«Elle refusera de lui faire du mal.» Beverly haussa les épaules, découragée. Elle n'était pas certaine de son affirmation mais de ce qu'elle avait compris de son entrevue avec le clown démoniaque, elle avait un béguin pour lui.

«Et merde …» Soupira Stanley après avoir fait demi-tour vers la rue animée.

A ce moment-là, Beverly se raidit.

Son expression se figea de terreur, ses yeux suivants une personne en particulier sur le trottoir en face de sa position. Cependant, elle garda la tête haute pour ne pas montrer sa faiblesse passagère aux autres. Elle remercia le bon Dieu que la ruelle dans laquelle ils se trouvaient pour faire leur réunion était assez sombre, suffisamment sombre pour que les gens ne puissent pas les voir à cette distance.

Peut-être auraient-ils dût aller aux Friches plutôt qu'ici, mais l'heure n'était plus aux regrets à présent. C'était surtout à cause de la canicule de ce jour qu'ils avaient choisi cet endroit en priorité afin de ne pas trop en souffrir.

La gorge de Beverly se serra atrocement, à deux doigts de pleurer devant tout le monde. Là, à quelques mètres d'eux se trouvait son père, un pack de bière à la main et un sac de course dans l'autre. Habituellement il ne faisait les courses que le samedi soir pour éviter de croiser trop de monde en sortant car il ne supportait pas de discuter avec les gens qu'il considérait comme une menace pour sa tendre fille.

La vue était juste horrible.

«Beverly ? Ça va ?» Questionna gentiment Ben en se levant pour venir se mettre à côté de la fille tournée face à l'allée principale, une main contre ses lèvres et les yeux rougis.

Mais l'adolescente ne répondit rien. Elle était trop occupée à regarder chaque fait et geste de son paternel extrêmement dangereux.

Les autres garçons derrière elle discutaient encore sur le problème du clown mais dès qu'ils entendirent la question de Ben, ils se tournèrent tous vers eux pour voir ce qui n'allait pas. Personne ne connaissait l'identité du père de Beverly mais rien que par l'attitude dérangeante de l'homme sur le trottoir, ils en déduisirent que c'était lui.

«Nous devrions y-y aller.» Ordonna Bill une fois sur le côté gauche de Beverly, son regard sur l'adulte sinistre qui marchait en amont de la chaussée.

Richie ouvrit la bouche pour commenter mais son souffle se prit dans sa gorge lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur une silhouette familière qui arrivait par la droite. Stanley ainsi que Mike virent exactement la même chose, ce qui entraina la formation d'un petit sourire ravi sur leurs visages. Comme par hasard, une chanson provenante d'une décapotable garée passa à ce moment précis. Tears For Fears.

 _There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do, I'll be right behind you_

Vêtue d'un T-shirt ample bleu et d'un short noir cette fois-ci, la jeune femme aux étranges caractéristiques qui avait capturé toute l'attention du clown des égouts marchait d'un pas assuré sur le trottoir. Elle avait ses lunettes de soleil, souriante comme la plupart du temps. Au passage elle récupéra un journal.

 _Everybody wants to rule the world_

«Regardez ça les gars !» Eddie se précipita aux côtés de Bill, Beverly ainsi que Ben pour venir se mettre à genoux sur les caisses à sa droite, une main sur le mur de pierres pour le soutien.

Toutefois, à l'instant même où ses mots sortirent de sa bouche, Emily fit quelque chose de vraiment très surprenant, ce qui libéra un soupir collectif de la part du clan des ratés. L'homme du nom d'Alvin Marsh croisa malencontreusement le chemin de la femme aux cheveux platines. Cette femme débordante de joie de vivre qui adorait la musique et qui avait un secret plus tellement secret que ça.

Sans offrir le moindre sourire ni même un bonjour poli, le père de Beverly passa à côté d'elle sauf que son pied entra en contact avec quelque chose qui le déséquilibra. N'ayant pas le temps de crier durant sa chute, il se rétama grossièrement de tout son long sur le trottoir en éclatant ses bouteilles de bières dans le processus.

«OHHHHHHHHHHH !» S'exclamèrent à l'unisson Bill, Ben, Eddie, Stanley, Mike et Richie témoins de la scène hilarante.

Emily venait juste de coincer sa cheville dans les pieds d'Alvin pour qu'il tombe comme une merde devant tout le monde.

Et Beverly ne put s'en empêcher. La peur étant partie pour être remplacée par de l'amusement, elle éclata de rire mais colla immédiatement sa main de retour contre ses lèvres par peur que son père ne l'entende. Même à cette distance, il y avait un risque. Mais c'était un spectacle très plaisant à voir. La jeune femme à l'origine de la chute de son père esquissa un sourire espiègle avant de faire quelque chose de très improbable.

Elle se tourna vers la ruelle dans laquelle le clan des ratés était caché, à l'abri de la chaleur, à l'abri des regards. Impossible pour elle de les voir avec cette obscurité mais pourtant son sourire s'agrandit, comme si elle avait vu quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait. Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Beverly, sa main retombante mollement à ses côtés.

Emily venait de lui faire un clin d'œil juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne et ne parte dans la direction opposée, son journal se balançant joyeusement dans sa main. Cette dernière laissa son père étalé sur le sol, gémissant alors que les passants l'enjambaient sans même s'inquiéter pour lui.

Sur le coup, Beverly se demanda s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle l'aide mais se résigna lorsqu'elle entendit les rires des garçons puis qu'elle remarqua le regard soucieux de Bill. Esquissant un sourire soulagé pour apaiser les tensions, elle se détourna de l'allée.

«Cette fille est trop bizarre … Elle me donne la chair de poule.» Murmura Stanley, suivant Emily du regard. Après s'être raclé la gorge il poursuivit dans ce même ton nerveux «j'ai l'impression que quand elle me regarde, elle peut lire en travers moi.»

«Ce n'est peut-être pas le Diable mais elle a quelque chose de spécial. Je ne crois pas qu'elle est humaine. Certains détails ne sont pas trompeurs.» Répondit Mike, les yeux plissés à l'homme dans la rue qui venait enfin de se relever pour récupérer son sac de course.

«Quand je suis allé chez elle-» Commença Richie sauf que Stan et Eddie l'interrompirent brutalement.

«Quoi ?! T'étais déjà chez elle ?» Les deux garçons avaient l'air choqués par cette annonce, leurs bouches ouvertes et les yeux larges.

«Ouais et alors ? C'est quoi votre problème, merde ! J'ai aussi une vie j'vous signale. Je passe pas tout mon temps avec une bande d'ignorant comme vous. J'ai une vie d'adulte à préparer, moi.» Renifla dédaigneusement Richie en croisant ses bras sous sa poitrine, un sourire niais et le front sillonné.

«Richie, qu'est-ce que t-tu as vu ?» Coupa rapidement Bill avant que l'un des autres ne commente cette réponse. A sa gauche, Beverly se tourna pour faire face à l'adolescent aux lunettes, le même regard impatient sur son visage rempli de taches de rousseur.

«J'en sais vraiment rien. Je dis juste qu'à chaque fois c'est bizarre. J'ai cette sensation que quelque chose m'observe ou m'écoute quand je suis avec Emily. Je pense que c'est ce putain de clown.» Rit amèrement Richie en massant avec lassitude ses yeux.

«Je vous l'avais dit.» Stanley haussa les sourcils. Sauf que Richie reprit.

«Mais il y avait aussi quelque chose d'autre. J'ai entendu cette voix. Une voix d'homme qui chantait doucement dans l'une des pièces de sa maison. Je me sentais mal jusqu'à ce qu'Emily ne réapparaisse et que cette fichue voix ne s'arrête. C'était trop zarbi !» S'exténua-t-il, les mains levées à ses côtés de perplexité.

«Une voix ?» Répéta Bill, anxieux.

«J'en sais rien mec, je ne sais plus ce que j'ai vu ni entendu. En tout cas, Mike a raison, elle ne doit pas être humaine.» Poursuivit hâtivement Richie d'un soupir abattu, les épaules affaissées tandis qu'il regardait le sol à ses pieds.

«C'est pour cette raison que Ça est attiré par elle. Elle est différente de nous.» Beverly hocha pensivement la tête pendant que Bill déglutit à côté d'elle à la réalisation déconcertante.

Beaucoup de choses commençaient à faire sens avec ces révélations. Le piano, le clown, les prénoms, le sixième sens, la maison, le pouvoir d'attraction … Mais ce n'était toujours pas suffisant pour arrêter les envies meurtrières de l'entité machiavélique qui avait pris son frère de sang-froid. Bill avala difficilement à cette dernière pensée ravageuse pour son moral déjà bien fragilisé par ce drame.

«Wow. Vous pensez que c'est pour ça qu'il veut bivouaquer dans la crevasse ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas comme nous ?» S'étonna Richie en remontant ses lunettes sur le pont de son nez.

«T'es vraiment qu'un gros dégueulasse.» Soupira l'adolescente, la mine renfrognée au langage grossier du garçon qui n'avait pas sa langue dans sa poche.

«Ben quoi ? Je peux le dire autrement si ça te dérange. Débroussailler la tranchée, faire crapahuter le flemmard, mettre la quenelle dans le shaker, planter le javelot dans la moquette, tremper son biscuit, récurer la marmite-» Il fût coupé par l'intervention de Beverly et Mike, tous deux écœurés.

«C'est bon, on a compris l'idée.» Ils grimacèrent aux nombreuses appellations pour désigner cette action intime.

«Je crois que je vais vomir …» Eddie plaqua sa main contre sa bouche, à deux doigts de gerber. Pourquoi avait-il une image en tête du clown et d'Emily maintenant ?

En arrière-plan, il entendit vaguement Stanley traiter Richie de gros pervers et Bill soupirer à son comportement enfantin d'adolescent en chaleur. S'ensuit un silence tendu où seuls les bruits des moteurs de voiture ainsi que les voix des passants pouvaient être entendues. Jusqu'à ce qu'Eddie ne sorte le fond de sa pensée, Ben à l'écoute, assis à sa droite.

«Ça était tellement obsédé qu'à la fin il sautait même des repas.» Fit-il remarquer d'un haussement d'épaules, ce qui lui valut une petite claque sur le bras de la part de Richie.

«Tu oublies que B-Boris a disparu la semaine dernière !» Rétorqua sèchement Bill en serrant les dents de colère.

«C'était qui lui déjà ?» Stanley cligna des yeux, hébété, avant de regarder Mike et Ben pour une réponse. Mais les deux haussèrent les épaules car ils ne le savaient pas eux-mêmes.

«Un garçon de la première année. Il était dans notre école.» Poursuivit Beverly d'un sourire forcé quand leurs visages s'illuminèrent enfin au souvenir. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés courts tandis qu'un soupir désespéré s'échappa d'elle.

«Le clown pourrait pas bouffer Henry, au lieu de nous ? D'ailleurs, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne l'a pas vu ce trou du cul. Il est mort d'une crise cardiaque à cause des poules ou quoi ?» Ricana ensuite Richie en levant sa main pour faire un check à Mike lui aussi riant de bonheur à ce souvenir qu'il avait partagé avec le reste de la bande.

Henry Bowers qui avait la phobie des poules … Emily savait exactement comment se protéger des mauvaises âmes. Il ne manquait plus que le collier d'ails.

Bill leva les yeux vers Beverly alors que les autres se marraient à cause de leur bourreau Henry mystérieusement disparu lui aussi. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'exprimer pour communiquer, le regard suffisait généralement. Ben les observa mais ne dit rien, une touche de jalousie au creux de son estomac à cause de leur proximité et complicité.

Il fallait arrêter ce clown coûte que coûte et peu importe les avis. Tant qu'il était là, il continuera de massacrer des enfants avec ou sans Emily.

Le chef du clan des ratés se retourna vers le reste des membres qui se turent subitement à son regard intransigeant, les yeux luisants de haine mélangés à une toute nouvelle détermination. Il passa son regard de garçon en garçon puis prit courageusement la parole pour que le sérieux ne revienne.

«Il faut qu'on trouve une solution.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Non, non, non, non, non, non et NON !

Pennywise gémit d'exaspération. Trois heures qu'il feuilletait ces maudits magazines pour trouver des réponses à ses questions, mais il n'y avait strictement rien sur le sujet ! Pas même un foutu petit indice qui lui permettrait d'en apprendre d'avantage sur les périodes menstruelles des femmes.

Le clown assis contre le puits du sommeil dans la pièce principale de sa gigantesque maison, avait toute une panoplie de magazines étalés devant lui entre ses jambes écartées. D'une petite moue irritée, il leva les yeux sur ses pompons rouges accrochées au bout de ses chaussures, l'air pensif. Il avait discrètement volé ces revues sous le lit du garçon Richie lors de son passage hier après-midi dans sa maison.

Cependant, elles ne lui étaient d'aucune utilité, à son plus grand malheur. Sa petite femelle continuera de souffrir atrocement, il ne pourra pas lui venir en aide d'une quelconque façon. Bon, il lui restait encore un magazine à éplucher minutieusement. Peut-être trouvera-t-il son bonheur en son contenu ?

Pennywise se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis attrapa ledit magazine qui restait de côté, certaines pages trempées par l'eau dégoutante qui stagnait sur le sol. Il leva un instant les yeux vers la grille au-dessus du chapiteau où flottaient les corps de ses victimes avant de feuilleter rapidement les pages les unes après les autres, son nez peint collé dans sa lecture. Etant une entité d'une grande intelligence, il lisait avec une facilité déconcertante.

«AH ! Oh ?» S'exclama-t-il lorsqu'il trouva quelque chose d'intéressant. Ses lèvres formèrent un O d'étonnement tandis qu'il plaça son doigt ganté sur les lignes qui avaient titillé son intérêt.

 _Votre compagne est de mauvaise humeur ? Elle râle pour un oui ou pour un non ? Nous avons la solution à tous vos problèmes !_

Il s'empressa de lire le grand texte qui accompagnait ce titre écrit en de larges lettres blanches au-dessus d'une femme qui grimaçait et se tenait le ventre. Au fur et à mesure qu'il s'instruisait, ses traits de visage se creusèrent d'incrédulité.

Il resta concentré jusqu'à ce qu'une petite tache de sang tomba sur l'une des pages qu'il s'empressa de retirer avec son pouce. L'entité se mit soudainement à râler car quelques mots étaient dorénavant illisibles à cause de cette goutte qui venait de tomber de l'un des cadavres en suspension dans les airs.

Zut alors ! La partie la plus intéressante en plus.

Mais ses sourcils invisibles se nouèrent lentement tandis qu'une petite grimace écœurée parcourut ses lèvres au moment où il arriva à la fin de sa lecture. Ses mains relâchèrent le magazine féminin sur le sol entre ses cuisses, une expression proche de la stupéfaction. Il avait l'air d'un gros nœudnœud avec cette tête-là.

Il venait d'en apprendre énormément sur le comportement féminin ! C'était incroyable à quel point les femelles de toutes races pouvaient être compliquées, surtout en période de menstruation. Impressionnant de constater qu'Emily avait un très grand contrôle de soi car elle aurait très bien pu leur faire la peau la fois dernière à cause des sautes d'humeurs qui accompagnaient cette période très délicate.

Surtout une créature comme elle débordante de force et de pouvoir.

Pennywise secoua rudement la tête. Il se sentait un peu prit de court avec toutes ces nouvelles informations toutes plus paradoxales les unes que les autres. A l'avenir, il réfléchira à deux fois avant de s'en prendre à une femelle humaine … Ou peut-être pas.

Son état de perplexité changea brusquement au moment où il ressentit un changement dans l'atmosphère. Ça cligna rapidement des yeux puis bondit sur ses pieds en abandonnant les magazines sales dans l'eau croupie. Au mouvement précipité, ses clochettes résonnèrent dans l'égout sinistre jusqu'à ce qu'il rejoigne une bouche d'égout donnant sur l'une des rues de Derry.

Non, cela ne venait pas de là.

Alors il continua de pointer son nez de bouche d'égout à bouche d'égout jusqu'à se retrouver chez celle donnant sur la maison d'Emily. Pas étonnant en fin de compte. Ses yeux virèrent immédiatement au jaune intense, la jalousie pesante dans son bas ventre. Il se retint de justesse de grogner d'avertissement au risque d'attirer l'attention sur sa cachette, dans les ombres.

L'entité se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas intervenir par manque cruelle de moyen. Donc, il resta tapi dans son égout tandis qu'il écoutait la conversation se dérouler juste sous ses yeux malveillants, devant la jolie clôture blanche de son compagnon.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

«C'est pas vrai, Butch ! Pourquoi nous sommes là ? Tu m'avais dit qu'on allait arrêter le meurtrier !» S'exténua Barry, les mains dans ses cheveux bruns.

Il n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Son supérieur, Oscar Bowers, l'avait conduit jusque devant la maison d'Emily alors qu'il lui avait dit plus tôt au poste qu'ils allaient sur les pistes du criminel qui sévissait dans Derry depuis plusieurs mois.

Hors, la jeune femme était ici que depuis deux mois. De plus, il avait dorénavant la certitude qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans cette histoire de meurtres d'enfants grâce à ses récentes découvertes.

«C'est exactement ce qu'on fait. Mais si tu as une objection, vas-y, je t'écoute.» Grogna Bowers en croisant ses bras sur sa large poitrine, le menton levé et une lueur dangereuse dans ses yeux bleus froids.

«Tu m'as dupé.» Chuchota Barry dans l'horreur. Il avala nerveusement lorsqu'Oscar se pencha vers lui pour lui siffler méchamment à l'oreille la chose suivante.

«Si vraiment ça te pose problème, on peut régler ça. Entre hommes.» Le mauvais flic haussa les sourcils puis attendit une confirmation de Barry qui ne vint jamais, sans surprise. Il émit un ricanement sec «c'est bien ce que je pensais. Toi et moi cherchons le coupable. Nous travaillons ensemble depuis longtemps, alors ne me met surtout pas de bâtons dans les roues, Barry.»

Barry déglutit à la menace silencieuse qui se cachait derrière ses mots pourtant inoffensifs à l'écoute. Il jeta un petit coup d'œil nerveux à son collègue silencieux derrière lui qui les accompagnait pour cette perquisition. Ce dernier grimaça mais ne dit rien tandis qu'Oscar traversa le jardin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée pour frapper sur le bois trois coups distincts. Les deux hommes soumis suivirent l'officier de police constamment aux aguets pour attendre avec lui sur le paillasson.

Oscar refrappa une seconde fois.

Barry priait mentalement pour qu'Emily n'ouvre pas cette fichue porte au risque d'y voir une immense déception sur son visage lorsqu'elle comprendra pourquoi ils étaient là. Bon sang, il n'était pas prêt, du tout même. Rien que l'image lui tordait douloureusement les boyaux. Il avait été pris au piège mais ce qui l'effrayait le plus dans cette histoire était la réaction de la femme lunatique.

Il avait d'ores et déjà fait face à l'une de ses colères et il n'avait pas forcément envie d'en revoir une de sitôt.

Mais tous ses espoirs s'effondrèrent à ses pieds quand la porte blanche s'ouvrit et qu'une Emily confuse passa la tête. D'abord, il se sentit épris par sa beauté. Elle portait une chemise blanche avec un gilet gris long ainsi qu'un leggings noir. Ses cheveux légèrement ondulés coulaient en cascade sur ses épaules et atteignaient sa poitrine. Elle n'avait pas de maquillage, elle n'en avait nullement besoin.

Puis, Barry sentit son cœur sauter dans sa gorge lorsqu'il croisa enfin son regard. Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit, il était comme prit au piège dans ses yeux noirs accusateurs. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende cette petite voix au fin fond de son esprit. Un écho, un rappel …

 _C'était ta seule et unique chance, Barry._

«Que voulez-vous ?» Somma sèchement Emily quand elle regarda Bowers, une main à sa porte, l'autre contre le mur.

«Emily Brown ? Vous êtes soupçonnée de meurtre. Nous avons obligation de fouiller votre maison à la recherche de preuves pour nos investigations sur les disparitions de Derry.» Répondit Oscar d'un vil petit sourire, intérieurement satisfait de voir le visage tombant de la femme en face de lui après avoir dit son nom de famille.

Ouais, il avait fait des recherches sur elle.

«Vous n'avez pas le droit ! C'est une propriété privée ici et vous n'avez pas de mandat.» Objecta Emily qui voulut claquer la porte aux nez des policiers, mais le pied de Bowers l'en empêcha.

«Mon visage est mon mandat.» Vociféra ce dernier, les dents serrées et son visage à un pouce de la jeune femme apeurée.

Il repoussa la porte de toutes ses forces pour pouvoir entrer dans la maison propre et silencieuse, mise à part le tic-tac répétitif de l'horloge murale qui résonnait depuis le salon sur sa droite. Barry et l'agent Johnson suivirent de près, tous deux échangeant un regard d'excuse à Emily pour cette brutalité.

Mais cette dernière se contenta de garder les yeux baissés sur sa moquette, une main tenant son bras tandis que les trois hommes intrus pénétraient dans sa maison sans même avoir d'autorisation. Une fois la porte refermée, elle s'autorisa à regarder Barry dos à elle qui lui se tordait nerveusement les mains. Automatiquement, ses yeux noirs se plissèrent méchamment, sa veine à la tempe palpitante de colère.

Le petit scélérat ! Il avait osé lui faire un sale coup en se pointant avec cet imbécile de flic qu'elle ne supportait pas ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire ça ? Elle pensait qu'il était son ami !

Lentement, elle se glissa derrière Barry qui venait tout juste de pénétrer dans son salon derrière Johnson et Bowers, tous à la recherche de soi-disantes preuves pour l'inculper de meurtre. Elle leva son bras droit au-dessus de sa tête, sa main noircissant et ses doigts s'allongeant jusqu'à former de longues griffes couleur ivoire. Ses yeux devinrent noirs d'encre, les lèvres retroussées pour laisser apparaitre des dents argents pointues.

«C'est une bien jolie maison que vous avez-là. Mais dites-voir, comment faites-vous pour la financer sans travail ?» Demanda l'agent Johnson en se retournant vers la propriétaire des lieux.

«Ah, euh … J'ai fait beaucoup d'économie pour pouvoir me l'acheter. Je l'utilise plus comme une maison de vacances.» Répondit Emily à la va vite après avoir croisé ses mains derrière son dos, les lèvres pincées et un petit sourire évasif aux lèvres.

Il était moins une.

Barry se tourna vers elle pour lui esquisser un sourire triste, ce qu'elle ne rendit pas sans réelle surprise. Il se sentait très mal pour elle mais pour le moment il devait rester professionnel. Alors il s'aventura un peu plus loin dans le salon qu'il connaissait déjà bien après avoir passé quelques après-midis en sa compagnie.

Des bibelots de toutes sortes reposaient sur les meubles et les étagères, notamment des bougies et des statuettes en cuivres. L'une d'elles attira son attention. Il ne l'avait encore jamais vue auparavant, à croire qu'elle venait de la mettre en place les deux derniers jours passés. Il s'agissait d'une statuette d'un bien étrange robot humanoïde qui tenait une épée entre ses mains. Un chevalier plus précisément d'après certains détails.

Oscar ne s'exprima pas alors qu'il faisait minutieusement le tour du salon, ses yeux bleus s'arrêtant sur chaque meuble qui l'en constituait. L'agent Johnson qui faisait de même que son supérieur, s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit une étrange petite boite rouge sur le rebord de la cheminée en pierre. Ses yeux bleus s'arrondirent d'émerveillement tandis qu'il la récupéra dans ses mains, un petit soupir s'échappant de ses lèvres.

Emily se raidit. La boite contenait en fait des doigts sectionnés, l'un des tous premiers cadeaux que Ça lui avait fait. Un souvenir qu'elle comptait garder le plus longtemps possible. Membres qui n'avaient jamais commencés à se décomposer d'ailleurs grâce à un sort de conservation.

Donc, d'un claquement de doigt discret juste avant que l'homme aux cheveux blonds courts ne l'ouvre, elle colla un sourire fourbe sur ses lèvres.

«Ohhhhh génial ! Des cigares ! Ils sont magnifiques. Puis-je ?» Demanda hâtivement l'homme après s'être retourné vers Emily, l'un des cigares à son nez pour humer son parfum délicat.

«Bien-sûr.» Acquiesça-t-elle d'un simple hochement de tête, se retenant de rire diaboliquement à son piège.

«Attends, ça ne se fait pas !» Gronda Barry, mais son collègue avait d'ores et déjà glissé le fameux cigare dans la poche arrière de son pantalon. Il se contenta de lever les yeux au plafond.

«Tais-toi Monsieur je me foule le bras en tombant.» Ricana Johnson en rejoignant aussitôt Bowers de l'autre côté de la pièce qui venait d'ouvrir un tiroir.

«Il était cassé d'abord ! Bon, peut-être pas, mais la douleur était pareille !» Se défendit Barry, une grimace au souvenir de son altercation avec le clown.

Derrière lui, il entendit un petit rire qui appartenait à Emily mais quand il se tourna vers elle son expression n'était pas du tout amusée, au contraire. Elle paraissait agacée, voir même outrée par son explication. Serait-ce possible qu'elle soit au courant ? Dans tous les cas il poursuivit son exploration des lieux en s'approchant cette fois-ci de la télévision. Pas une once de poussière, c'était étonnant.

«YAY !» Hurla soudainement Barry qui bondit sur ses pieds, les mains aux fesses «enlevez-moi ça !»

Oscar et Johnson se tournèrent vers le troisième homme pour voir que ce dernier avait … Une petite tortue accrochée à ses fesses. Rectification. Une tortue lui mordait actuellement la fesse droite, ce qui entraina un fou rire chez Emily incapable de lui venir en aide.

Ce fût Johnson qui lui vint au secours, riant également à son collègue qui sautillait sur place. Cette tortue avait été là depuis le début ?! Pourtant personne ne l'avait remarquée ! Il avait dû l'attraper en passant à côté de la table basse car c'était le seul endroit suffisamment bas pour pouvoir lui agripper les fesses.

«Laissez mon Donatello tranquille ! Ma pauvre petite tortue …» Emily récupéra sa tortue bien aimée dans ses mains pour lui déposer un doux baiser sur la carapace.

«Vous avez d'autres animaux de ce genre ?» S'inquiéta Johnson, Barry gémissant à côté de lui pendant qu'il se frottait activement le fessier.

«A part vous, je n'ai personne d'autre dans ma maison.» Grommela la jeune femme après avoir jeté un regard noir aux intrus.

Elle ne mentionna pas ses petites poules à l'extérieur car de toute manière, ils ne s'intéressaient pas à son jardin aujourd'hui. Donc, elle positionna Donatello contre ses seins puis l'emmena quelque part à l'étage tandis qu'Oscar émit un gloussement répugné. Il venait de trouver des photographies dans l'un des tiroirs de sa commode où sa suspect numéro un posait avec une drôle de créature portant un masque en métal, une peau écailleuse et des dreadlocks noires …

Sans doute un costume d'halloween.

La prochaine pièce à visiter était la cuisine. Impeccable comme le reste de la maison, elle dégageait en plus une odeur de fleur qui provenait d'un bouquet de roses blanches sur la table de la cuisine.

Décontenancé par la vue Barry cligna rapidement des yeux. Une minute, ce n'était pas de son bouquet qu'il s'agissait ! Puis ses yeux chocolats tombèrent ensuite sur un objet suspect qui n'avait absolument rien à faire dans une cuisine. Une petite culotte rouge sur le dossier de l'une des chaises. Encore une ?!

«Oups ! Pardonnez-moi pour le souk dans cette maison ! Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de ranger.» Rit nerveusement Emily une fois de retour dans la cuisine.

«C'est écœurant.» Bowers grimaça lorsqu'elle récupéra vite sa culotte pour la cacher derrière elle.

«Moi, j'aime bien la décoration.» Renchérit Johnson d'un petit ricanement.

Barry grogna intérieurement à cette remarqua puérile, puis se détourna vite de son collègue avant que la jalousie ne l'importe. Pourquoi était-il là, lui aussi ! Il leva la tête au plafond d'exaspération. Ses yeux s'attardèrent ensuite sur une étrange tâche qui avait pénétré dans les lattes en bois depuis l'étage supérieur. Une tâche foncée.

Emily grinça des dents puis imita le rire bête de l'agent Johnson tandis qu'elle marchait à reculons jusqu'à l'un de ses placards contre le mur. Rapidement, elle fit face à l'un d'eux pour les ouvrir et ainsi fourrer sa culotte rouge dans l'un d'eux le temps que les policiers ne finissent leurs investigations.

«Cuicui, ma petite colombe !»

Son sourire mourut instantanément. Pennywise était actuellement dans son placard. Plié en quatre pour pouvoir se faufiler correctement à l'intérieur du meuble exigu sans toucher la vaisselle, il venait de pincer deux doigts à son visage après avoir dit cette petite phrase insolite mais terriblement drôle. Elle aurait sans doute rit dans d'autres circonstances, surtout avec ce petit sourire adorable qu'elle aimait tant.

Mais à la place, elle balança aussitôt la culotte dans sa figure puis claqua les portes fermées. Malheureusement les autres dans la pièce avaient également entendus cet éclat de voix railleuse, donc ils se retournèrent vers elle, attendant tous une explication.

«Hum, cuicui, il y a des colombes dehors !» Se dépêcha de dire Emily en pointant la fenêtre au-dessus de l'évier.

Cela semblait suffire car ils reprirent leurs recherches sans poser la moindre question. Emily se détendit légèrement contre le meuble derrière elle, ses doigts agrippant fermement le comptoir alors qu'elle calmait son cœur devenu frénétique. Nom de Zeus ! Mais que faisait-il ici ?! Sans le vouloir, un petit sourire narquois se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Au moins, elle n'était pas toute seule durant son supplice.

«Votre petit jeu ne m'impressionne pas, Mademoiselle.» Siffla rudement Bowers à quelques centimètres du visage de la jeune femme avant de sortir de la cuisine pour monter à l'étage.

«Ne fais pas attention à lui, c'est un imbécile. Ce sera bientôt fini.» Tenta de rassurer Barry, une main sur l'épaule d'Emily.

«Je te le fais pas dire.» Marmonna cette dernière en retirant la main sur son épaule pour suivre l'autre crétin à l'étage.

Au moment où elle atteignit le haut de l'escalier, Oscar venait juste de rentrer dans sa salle de bain. Dans sa salle de bain ! Non mais quel toupet ! Il n'avait décidément aucune limite dans son empiètement de la vie privée.

Pendant qu'il fouillait avec Johnson dans ses placards et sa baignoire, Emily s'approcha furtivement de sa chambre à coucher pour être interpelée par la voix du policier blond un peu con sur les bords.

«Odeur popcorn ? Cacahuète grillée ? Et … Raclette ? Vous avez de drôles de goûts.» Rit-il en reniflant les shampoings en question.

«Popcorn. Voyez-vous ça.» Répéta Barry d'une touche d'humour, les sourcils levés à Emily alors qu'il attendait contre le garde du corps dans le couloir.

«Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est ! Vous avez eu un petit soucis à ce que je vois.» Oscar, toujours dans la salle de bain désigna la partie du garde du corps cassé, son regard impitoyable habituel.

«Un petit accident domestique. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, je vais bien.» Répondit sarcastiquement Emily en levant les yeux au plafond lorsque Bowers l'ignora délibérément pour fouiner dans son placard au-dessus du lavabo.

Barry sourit tristement puis suivit du regard la jeune femme exaspérée qui se dirigeait vers sa chambre à coucher fermée. Il préférait ne pas faire de commentaire. Déjà comme ça il était en colère contre Butch pour lui avoir fait ce coup bas et il n'avait pas forcément envie de rendre Emily encore plus folle de rage contre lui. D'un long soupir découragé, il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine puis attendit patiemment la fin des investigations.

«Connard.» Marmonna Emily sous son souffle une fois à la porte.

Elle jeta un petit coup d'œil derrière son épaule avant de tourner le bouton et d'ouvrir la chambre pour se retrouver nez à nez avec une scène des plus improbables mais surtout des plus comiques. Sa mâchoire s'ouvrit béatement, mais rien ne sortit de ses lèvres.

Pennywise, dans une tenue sexy. Non, vous ne rêvez pas.

Le clown macabre le plus crains de Derry était actuellement allongé sur son lit dans une combinaison noire moulante, une pomme verte dans la bouche et une musique de rock métal en arrière-plan. Il la regardait et malgré le gros fruit dans sa bouche il lui souriait d'une manière séductrice, ses yeux or plus lumineux que la normale.

«I'm sexy and I know it.» **CLAC !**

Emily claqua brusquement la porte, les yeux écarquillés, abasourdie par ce qu'elle venait de voir là sur son lit. Il lui fallut quelques secondes de plus pour s'en remettre avant qu'un large sourire ridicule n'étire ses lèvres et qu'un rire nerveux ne s'échappe d'elle.

Comment ? Son corps se raidit au moment où elle sentit une présence dans son dos, manquant de peu d'expirer bruyamment sous l'emprise de la surprise.

«Quelque chose ne va pas ?» Murmura Barry, inquiet.

La jeune femme ouvrit la bouche pour lui rétorquer quelque chose, mais Bowers et Johnson se présentèrent à leur tour aux côtés de Barry. Sans attendre, Oscar la poussa sans douceur hors du chemin pour pouvoir atteindre la chambre à coucher qu'elle semblait vouloir éviter pour une raison quelconque. Raison de plus pour fouiller là-dedans !

«Oh mon Dieu !» Johnson ne put finir sa phrase. Il ouvrit puis referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises tandis qu'il entrait dans cette pièce où s'étendait sur le lit …

Une pomme verte.

«Cool.» L'homme s'approcha du fruit, puis après l'avoir récupéré dans une main, il haussa les épaules et croqua dedans.

Emily déglutit mais n'osa rien dire quand elle remarqua la bave sur la jolie pomme brillante. Tant pis, il aura un peu salive de Pennywise dans son système. Bave qui contenait d'innombrables gênes d'enfants innocents … Elle sourit malgré elle mais se pinça les lèvres pour masquer son amusement grandissant quand Bowers lui fit face.

Il la toisa sévèrement, mais ne trouvant rien de suspect dans la chambre impeccable, il la bouscula pour sortir de la pièce et ainsi retourner au rez-de-chaussée, plus frustré que jamais auparavant. Rien. Pas un seul petit indice pour pouvoir l'inculper de meurtre ! Absolument rien qui le conduirait sur l'une des pistes.

Johnson et Barry restaient sur ses traces tandis qu'il jeta un dernier petit coup d'œil circulaire avant de se diriger vers la porte de sortie pour rejoindre l'extérieur, horriblement déçu de ne rien avoir trouvé. Il s'arrêta subitement dans ses pas quand il passa devant une porte qui n'avait pas été là auparavant. Quelques notes de musique résonnèrent à l'intérieur, des notes d'une boite à musique, semblerait-il.

Intrigué, Oscar se tourna vers cette porte pour l'inspecter du regard.

Un verrou en acier avait été installé sur la devanture. Une porte sous l'escalier suffisamment grande pour qu'un homme adulte puisse s'y glisser à l'intérieur. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour calmer son enthousiasme exorbitant, le policier au gros bide se retourna vers Emily qui les avait suivis jusqu'ici, un sourcil arqué à la jeune femme qui paraissait soudainement très nerveuse par ce constat.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?» Questionna-t-il dans un timbre de voix intimidant. Au manque de réaction, il reprit plus férocement sans laisser place à aucun argument «Ouvrez, immédiatement.»

Emily hésita, se tordant les mains d'anxiété tout en se demandant si cela était véritablement une bonne idée. Puis, elle vit le regard suppliant de Barry ainsi que celui de Johnson, tous deux effrayés à l'idée que leur supérieur ne se mette vraiment en colère par son refus.

Dans tous les cas, elle n'avait pas le choix. Donc elle se redressa fièrement puis s'approcha de ladite porte pour la déverrouiller et ainsi dévoiler son contenu à son pire ennemi mais non sans le fusiller du regard.

Bowers émit un petit ricanement méprisable tandis qu'il entrait dans la pièce relativement sombre à cause de la fenêtre barricadée en face de lui. La boite à musique avait mystérieusement cessé de jouer. Mais la pièce fût bientôt baignée dans une lumière jaunâtre au moment où Barry toucha l'interrupteur à sa droite.

Un sentiment d'effroi se glissa alors en lui. Cette pièce était remplie de poupées et d'autres objets tous plus étranges les uns que les autres. Des statuettes de créatures, des photographies en noirs et blancs suspendues de d'autres époques, des bibelots, des vases à motifs et urnes, une chaise à bascule dans le coin gauche, des livres occultes sur les étagères contre le mur et bien-sûr, cette collection de poupées.

L'une d'elle était particulièrement effrayante. Il s'agissait plutôt d'un pantin qu'une poupée d'après la forme de son corps noir squelettique.

Son visage était blanc, deux trous noires béants à la place des yeux desquels s'écoulait deux traces violettes jusqu'à sa bouche anormalement grande tirée dans un large sourire glauque. Deux ronds rouges en guise de joues, trois boutons argent sur sa poitrine, des traits blancs sur ses bras et jambes.

Barry avait l'impression qu'elle le regardait et se moquait constamment de lui. Une intuition. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine quand il remarqua qu'une poupée de clown semblable à Pennywise était assise à côté de cette dernière, le fixant également de ses yeux jaunes et du même sourire horrifique.

 _Bravo pour ce tour de passe-passe, Emily_ , se dit-il mentalement après avoir soupirer d'agacement.

Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'était que les yeux de la poupée Pennywise ainsi que toutes les autres sur cette étagère le suivirent du regard quand il se tourna pour rejoindre Bowers et Johnson.

Les deux hommes en question étaient penchés vers ce qui semblerait être une autre poupée de la collection. Une tête plus grosse que le corps, elle ressemblait à un petit enfant. Sauf que cette poupée avait une particularité. Ses yeux étaient lumineux. Ils vacillaient rapidement entre le rouge et le bleu pour finalement s'éteindre au moment où Emily entra dans la pièce.

«Vous avez fini ? Je n'aime pas quand des étrangers fouinent dans mes affaires personnelles. C'est privé.» Blâma-t-elle froidement en resserrant ses bras autour de sa poitrine, les sourcils noirs froncés.

«C'est quoi ce truc ?» Barry poussa Johnson pour regarder dans les yeux dorénavant sombres de la poupée rousse qui lui souriait gentiment.

Sur sa salopette bleue marine, il pouvait y lire Buddi.

«Tu ne préfèrerais pas le savoir, fais-moi confiance. Et puis de toute manière, il est cassé ! C'est une pièce de collection inestimable qui a besoin de réparation.» Expliqua hâtivement Emily, de plus en plus nerveuse au fil des secondes passées dans cette pièce très spéciale. Ses yeux restaient fixés sur la poupée Pennywise qui venait de lui esquisser un sourire morbide.

«Il est très laid ce truc. Et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'écoute en plus !» Ricana Barry, mais quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule pour voir si son amie riait avec lui il fût surpris de voir qu'elle se contenta de lui offrir un simple petit sourire qui se rapprochait plus d'un rictus.

«Ça suffit. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici.» S'exclama Oscar en remontant sa ceinture puis en quittant la pièce sans plus tarder.

L'atmosphère ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Quelque chose ici le rendait extrêmement mal à l'aise, donc il préféra abandonner son orgueil légendaire et laisser tomber ses recherches qui ne donnaient strictement rien, de toute manière. Il renifla dédaigneusement à Emily lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle puis attendit que ses deux collègues ne sortent de la pièce pour leur ordonner de rejoindre la voiture de police à l'extérieur.

«A plus, Em ! Et merci pour la visite, c'était cool.» Remercia bêtement Barry en faisant signe à la femme dans le couloir.

«Mon ami, mon frère, la bougie de ton intelligence n'éclairera efficacement ta vie que le jour où tu arrêteras de souffler toi-même dessus.» Nargua Johnson. Il poussa Barry dehors quand ce dernier se tourna pour lui faire une réflexion cinglante après sa remarque cynique.

Bowers attendit que les deux zigotos soient hors de vue pour empoigner Emily. Il la plaqua violemment en utilisant le poids de son corps pour la bloquer contre la porte qu'elle venait de refermer à double tour, ses dents serrées et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien dorénavant incrédule par ce revirement de situation.

«Ne pensez pas une seule seconde que je vais vous laisser vous en tirer. Je sais qui vous êtes et de quoi vous êtes capable, Miss. Je sais aussi que c'est vous qui avez tué ces hommes l'autre soir. Il manque juste une preuve, et vous serez à moi.» Grogna-t-il en resserrant sa prise sur la chemise de la jeune femme collée à lui.

«Peut-être bien. Mais en attendant, je vous avais défendu de me toucher à nouveau.» Protesta Emily, imperturbable, sans une once de peur sur son visage pâle.

L'expression enragée de Bowers faiblit légèrement à cette réponse, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit d'autre de rude, la femme calme dans sa poigne leva sa main gauche et attrapa son poignet. A ce simple contact, sa peau commença à bruler, atrocement.

Un hurlement d'agonie et de surprise s'échappa de lui alors qu'il la relâcha rapidement pour inspecter son poignet devenu violacé en une fraction de seconde. Il avait l'impression que sa peau fondait tellement cette douleur était insupportable.

«Espèce de petite !» Oscar ne finit pas son insulte, mais en revanche il la fixa avec rage, une main autour de son poignet endolori.

«Dehors. Tout de suite.» Menaça tranquillement Emily toujours contre la porte, son index tendu vers la sortie.

Curieusement, il obéit. L'homme qui avait tabassé sa femme et son fils durant de nombreuses années et qui était considéré comme inflexible se précipita presque hors de sa maison, une expression ébranlée sur son visage mal rasé. L'expression et le regard d'Emily étaient terrorisants.

Ses deux collègues qui se taquinaient étaient d'ores et déjà dans la voiture de police mais n'avaient rien remarqué de sa soudaine détresse.

Cependant, quand il regarda derrière lui à la femme énigmatique sur la paillasse, il remarqua une silhouette immense derrière elle, masquée par la soudaine pénombre dans le couloir. Cette silhouette lui faisait un signe lent d'au revoir avec sa main gauche.

Deux yeux jaunes lumineux le fixant intensément.

Il pensait même avoir entendu un rire de clown.

A suivre …

* * *

Voilà la fin de ce chapitre mouvementé ^^ c'était plaisant à écrire, comme tous les autres avant lui. En tout cas, j'espère que vous avez apprécié votre (long ?) moment de lecture et surtout s'il vous plaît, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions en commentaires.

Défis **Ça** **18** :

Omegastar - phrase de Penny à Em « cuicui ma petite colombe !»

Stou - Barry va aider Oscar car il pense que ce dernier veut coincer le monstre qui tue et il va penser arrêter Pennywise alors qu'Oscar veut en fait tendre un piège à Emily. Barry se retrouve donc complice par défaut. La jeune femme lui en veut.

Dj83 - insérer la phrase «c'est au moment où tu vois un moustique se poser sur tes testicules que tu te rends compte qu'il y a moyen de régler certains problèmes autrement que par la violence.» Ensuite cette phrase «il était tellement obsédé qu'à la fin il sautait même des repas.»  
Et faire intervenir le père de Beverly dans l'histoire.

Goegly - placement de la phrase «mon ami, mon frère, la bougie de ton intelligence n'éclairera efficacement ta vie que le jour où tu arrêteras de souffler toi-même dessus.»

Oli-wise - suite aux règles d'Emily, Pennywise lit un magazine pour femme pour tenter de l'aider d'une façon ou d'une autre. Suite à cette lecture un peu douteuse, il sera perplexe.

Justnesss - Penny en train de danser sur du rock/métal en tenue sexy :p

Et n'oubliez pas les défis pour l'avant dernier ou le dernier chapitre de cette histoire ! C'est très important. Merci !

VP


	21. Ça 19

Nouveau chapitre qui est encore une fois, extra long w; que voulez-vous, j'ai beaucoup de choses à raconter ! Surtout avec vos idées vraiment originales XD

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **Ça ~** **19**

Elle avait besoin de s'éloigner de tout.

Loin de cette agitation, loin de la civilisation. Juste … Un peu de temps seul dans un endroit paisible. Il n'y avait pas meilleur sensation au monde que de retrouver le calme de la nature après un si long moment dans le stress quotidien.

Emily ferma les yeux, profitant de la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau et de la brise qui soufflait dans ses cheveux platines. Après les évènements d'hier elle avait besoin de se recueillir quelque part. Un endroit où elle était certaine que personne ne viendra la chercher et surtout pas cet imbécile de Bowers ou encore Barry.

Oui, les Friches étaient décidément l'endroit idéal pour se détendre un peu.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration tandis qu'elle leva les bras au-dessus de sa tête, les yeux clos. Elle se trouvait au bord d'un précipice et se préparait à plonger dans l'eau verte ici-bas, comptant les secondes dans sa tête jusqu'à son saut périlleux.

Elle ne portait plus qu'un simple bikini noir qui se fermait par des nœuds sur les hanches. Derrière elle, sur le sol poussiéreux, se trouvait ses chaussures de randonnées ainsi que son sac dans lequel elle avait mis quelques affaires, notamment sa serviette de bain, de la crème solaire, ses lunettes de soleil, ses vêtements puis un bouquin sur l'histoire de Derry.

Enfin, Emily se laissa tomber vers l'avant pour exécuter le saut de l'ange à la perfection.

Une eau glacée entra en contact avec sa peau chaude dès lors où elle glissa dans les profondeurs des Friches. Retenant sa respiration, elle nagea quelques longues secondes sous la surface brillante de l'eau. C'était un véritable plaisir de nager et d'être caressée par l'eau de la rivière, libérant ainsi un sentiment de liberté depuis longtemps perdu sous cette enveloppe corporelle.

Par manque d'air, Emily jeta sa tête hors de l'eau pour prendre une profonde inspiration. Elle jeta ses cheveux en arrière puis passa ses deux mains sur sa tête, crachant le reste d'eau verte hors de sa bouche, un grand sourire comblé aux lèvres.

La chaleur des rayons du soleil d'été, la beauté du paysage naturel, l'eau froide … Manifestement la meilleure combinaison possible pour se sentir en parfaite harmonie avec les éléments.

Emily resta un moment à faire du sur place au milieu des Friches à admirer le paysage à couper le souffle qui se présentait à elle. Ses yeux noirs s'attardèrent sur les grandes falaises qui entouraient cette cuvette. La végétation avait poussée au travers les fissures de la pierre blanche et s'écoulait en cascade jusqu'à la surface de l'eau aux reflets verts.

Finalement, elle remarqua qu'un petit ilot dépassait de l'étendue sur sa gauche, alors elle se dirigea vers ce dernier. Cela ressemblait plus au bord de la falaise qui avait été sculpté par des années d'érosion d'après la texture sablonneuse et la forme de cette plateforme qui rejoignait la terre ferme.

S'y glissant dessus sans plus tarder, la jeune femme poussa un soupir d'émerveillement puis attrapa son sac pour récupérer sa serviette ainsi que ses lunettes de soleil. Sac qui se trouvait en haut de la falaise tout à l'heure, je vous le rappelle. Mais bref, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il y avait ce genre de tour de passe-passe.

Emily déposa les lunettes sur le pont de son nez avant de s'allonger sur sa serviette bleue pour prendre un peu le soleil et éventuellement bronzer. Même si elle savait pertinemment que cela n'arrivera jamais, au moins elle allait pouvoir sécher et profiter de la chaleur accueillante. Un sourire fantomatique se glissa sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle croisa les bras sous sa tête, les genoux repliés, les chants des oiseaux la berçant dans une sorte de béatitude.

Tout était d'un calme reposant. Depuis sa venue à Derry elle n'avait jamais été aussi sereine, autant en paix avec elle-même. Dommage qu'elle ne pouvait pas prendre sa forme originelle. C'était bien trop risqué car n'importe qui pourrait venir ici et la surprendre comme par exemple des gamins qui voulaient venir se baigner dans les Friches.

Ce fût à ce moment-là qu'Emily sentit quelque chose de particulier. Quelqu'un était là. Non, ce n'était pas Pennywise qui l'observait quelque part, ce n'était pas sa présence à lui qu'elle ressentait mais plutôt une aura timide et surtout mélancolique.

Donc, elle se redressa sur ses coudes pour jeter un petit coup d'œil panoramique.

D'abord, elle ne vit rien d'anormal mise à part un étrange petit papillon bleu qui voltigea juste devant son visage avant de s'éloigner vers un buisson de fleurs au flanc de la falaise. Emily prit soin de le saluer convenablement parce qu'il s'agissait tout de même d'un très grand sage. Puis, elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait minutieusement.

Bill Denbrough était sous un arbre au bord de la rivière, à l'ombre du soleil. Seul, l'air malheureux comme toujours. Le garçon en question avait les genoux repliés contre sa poitrine et fixait l'eau courante devant lui, le reflet de cette dernière sur son visage. Apparemment, il n'avait pas remarqué la présence de la femme en amont des Friches ou alors il l'ignorait, toutefois il resta immobile contre la cime du chêne. Perdu dans ses sombres pensées.

Emily déglutit puis fronça lentement les sourcils. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec l'adolescent vaillant. Alors elle abandonna ses affaires pour se glisser à nouveau dans l'eau et nager tranquillement dans sa direction, intriguée. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Bill pour remarquer la jeune femme en approche mais au lieu d'en avoir peur et s'enfuir, il resta calmement assis.

«B-Bonjour.» Bégaya-t-il poliment une fois que l'adulte sortit de l'eau sur la berge.

«Bonjour, Bill.» Répondit Emily en esquissant un petit sourire compatissant.

Elle attendit quelques secondes pour égoutter mais aussi pour laisser une chance au garçon de partir s'il ne souhaitait pas de sa compagnie. Sauf qu'il ne bougea pas. Il continua de fixer l'eau verte, une légère moue qui le rendait terriblement attachant et vulnérable. Le cœur serré à cette image émouvante, Emily s'assit à côté de lui puis attendit dans le silence, adoptant la même posture que Bill.

Les deux restèrent ainsi à admirer le paysage, le bruit de l'eau qui coulait tranchant ce silence pesant entre eux. Au loin, Emily aperçût un Martin-pêcheur qui fondit sous la surface de l'eau pour attraper un poisson avant de ressortir pour se poser sur une branche et avaler sa proie fraîchement attrapée. Après ça, l'adulte se racla la gorge pour sortir de ce silence.

«Pourquoi es-tu tout seul ? Où sont tes amis ?» S'inquiéta cette dernière, les bras posés sur ses genoux et un regard concerné.

«Je me suis disputé avec eux. Avec Richie, B-Beverly, et tous les autres. Ils m'emmerdent avec l'été.» Expliqua-t-il finalement après un certain temps de réflexion.

Emily sourit tristement. Voilà pourquoi il se retrouvait seul dans son coin à broyer du noir. Ce n'était pas forcément bon pour lui d'être ainsi laissé seul, surtout pas dans un moment pareil où il avait le plus besoin de ses amis. Pas étonnant qu'elle avait ressenti de la misère dans l'air tout à l'heure. Mais au bout de quelques minutes, Bill posa une question qui n'était pas véritablement une question.

«Pourquoi il a pris G-Georgie. Pourquoi mon frère … Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça ?» L'adolescent pinça les lèvres quand il sentit le poids des émotions se déferler sur lui, les larmes aux yeux.

Culpabilité, tristesse, colère, haine se mélangeaient en lui.

«Pourquoi le lion mange la gazelle dans la savane ? Pourquoi ce Martin-pêcheur a attrapé ce poisson ?» Poursuivit Emily en désignant l'oiseau bleu et orange toujours perché sur sa branche de l'autre côté de la rivière.

Elle savait que ce n'était pas la meilleure réponse à donner, mais il fallait combattre le feu par le feu pour venir en aide à ce pauvre garçon mentalement torturé. Au manque de réponse, elle continua sur le même ton bienveillant.

«La vie est étrange par moment. Il y a tout un tas de mystères non résolus en ce monde. Les choses peuvent parfois sembler cruelles, mais c'est une question de perspective. Ce que je m'apprête à te dire te semblera absurde, voir inadmissible.» Emily marqua un temps de pause pour regarder le garçon sur le point de pleurer, le menton tremblant, le cœur douloureusement serré.

«Mais peut-on vraiment en vouloir à quelqu'un qui se bat pour sa survie ? Ne penses-tu pas que … S'il y avait une autre solution, il l'aurait déjà fait ?» Déclara-t-elle prudemment, adoptant une approche différente même si elle paraissait folle et insensée.

«Cette chose a pris mon frère.» Se défendit Bill d'une voix tremblotante, la respiration erratique et les yeux rougis par les larmes.

Il lui en voulait terriblement. Pour cette injustice, pour cette souffrance et cette culpabilité qui le rongeait à petit feu. Il en voulait à la terre entière de lui avoir privé de son frère, un petit garçon plein de vie et de joie qui avait encore tant de choses à découvrir. Par la main d'un tueur sanguinaire, un monstre sans scrupule qui terrorisait les enfants pour se nourrir.

Alors oui, c'était inexcusable.

«Quand est-ce que ce m-maudit clown nous laissera enfin tranquille ? Quand disparaitra-t-il de nos vies ? Il est le m-mal incarné. Il faut qu'on l'élimine. Pour tous ceux qui sont m-m-morts par sa f-faute !» Renchérit Bill, désespéré.

Les propres larmes d'Emily finirent par dégouliner sur ses joues en voyant l'état misérable de l'adolescent. Ravagée, elle l'attira contre sa poitrine, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules frêles dans une accolade chaleureuse pendant qu'il déversait toute sa tristesse en travers ses lamentations pénibles à entendre. C'était atroce de le voir ainsi. Son cœur lui faisait souffrir le martyr à chacun de ses hoquets malheureux qui lui rappelait sans cesse la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite.

Malgré tout, un sourire vacillant étira ses lèvres lorsque le garçon la serra en retour dans une poigne féroce, le visage caché dans son épaule. Elle pouvait sentir les larmes chaudes sur sa peau ainsi que le cœur de Bill battre la chamade contre elle.

«Il me manque terriblement. Je veux le ramener à la maison … Auprès de p-papa et maman. Je veux qu'il revienne !» Pleura plus fort Bill, les yeux hermétiquement fermés, les poings serrés dans le dos de celle qui l'épaulait.

«Tu as perdu ton frère, mais il restera à jamais avec toi. Ici.» Révéla ensuite Emily en s'écartant pour poser le bout de son index au-dessus du cœur du garçon en plein émoi. Elle poursuivit «il ne te quittera jamais car il vit en toi, Bill. Georgie sera toujours là.»

Mais Bill était incapable de répondre à ça. Il replongea alors la tête la première dans ses bras, cherchant le contact qu'il nécessitait tant lors de cette longue guérison sans fin. Il sentit l'une des mains de la femme venir se poser derrière sa tête et caresser ses cheveux pendant qu'il déversait ses larmes. Des larmes qu'il se retenait de laisser tomber depuis bien trop longtemps.

Emily soupira doucement tandis qu'elle réfléchissait à une solution pour lui venir en aide. C'était tellement difficile de choisir un camp. D'un côté les enfants terrorisés et traqués puis de l'autre une entité incomprise qui ne cherchait qu'à se nourrir.

Peut-être y avait-il effectivement d'autres solutions que Pennywise ne souhaitait pas appliquer, par sadisme ou par manque de volonté, elle l'ignorait. Mais la violence ne faisait pas partie de ses principes surtout pas maintenant qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments à son égard donc lui faire du mal était dorénavant devenu impossible.

Alors, comment ? Comment venir en aide à tous ces enfants en détresse ? Bill, Mike, Ben, Eddie, Richie, Beverly, les autres, ils étaient tous en dangers de mort tant que Ça n'aura pas suffisamment de réserve.

Et puis cette idée de reproduction qui le rendait encore plus agressif … Mais aussi plus vulnérable en quelque sorte. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution et vite. Si seulement il y en avait une …

«Et Henry et sa b-bande … Je veux qu'ils disparaissent. Je veux qu'ils disparaissent tous.» Renifla Bill toujours dans la même position contre Emily, la joue posée sur son épaule pendant qu'il regardait la rivière.

«Il ne faut pas espérer la disparition d'un être. Qu'il soit mauvais ou non. Le karma fait bien les choses tu sais, la plupart du temps nous n'avons pas besoin de nous y mêler. Un jour, Henry se retrouvera en hôpital psychiatrique et toute cette histoire, tous ces traumatismes que vous avez vécus, tu les oublieras, Bill. Tu oublieras tout jusqu'au jour où le passé te rattrapera.» Révéla tranquillement cette dernière d'une voix basse, sa propre joue sur la tête du garçon.

«J'aimerais pouvoir changer les choses. Vous protéger du malheur, de ce qui vous attend tous. Mais dans chaque univers, il y a un fragile équilibre. Des choses qui sont censées se produire. Et je veille à cet équilibre, je veille à ce que rien ne vienne perturber votre univers au risque de devoir tout recommencer à zéro. Mais c'est notre petit secret.» Finit-elle par dire d'un léger rire lorsque Bill leva curieusement les yeux à ces drôles d'aveux qui n'avaient absolument aucun sens pour lui aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui … Mais, un jour la sagesse de ses paroles prendront tout leur sens.

Puis, une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Quelque chose qu'Emily espérait allait apaiser la conscience du garçon au moins pendant quelques minutes. D'un bras autour de ses épaules, la main dans ses cheveux, elle se libéra la gorge pour commencer à chanter doucement.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Once in a lullaby_

Bill se détendit, une oreille attentive à ce qu'elle chantait dans une voix mélodieuse. Un sentiment nostalgique s'empara de lui à ces paroles, le cœur serré dans sa poitrine. Il avait déjà entendu cette mélodie.

 _Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly  
And the dreams that you dream of  
Dreams really do come true_

La chanson prit lentement fin, laissant place au calme de la nature et aux chants des oiseaux qui habitaient dans les Friches. Bill poussa un soupir inaudible. Cependant, l'accolade continua de durer tout comme les caresses à l'arrière de sa tête qui le rendaient presque somnolent après avoir versé autant de larmes.

Et Emily sourit victorieusement car elle avait réussi à apaiser les tensions dans le corps du garçon constamment tourmenté par les regrets. Son visage s'illumina, ses yeux sur l'adolescent rassuré qui arborait désormais un petit sourire timide aux lèvres. Chose très rare en effet ! Puis, lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent à nouveau, Emily haussa ridiculement les sourcils, ce qui fit rire Bill.

De quoi faire fondre n'importe quel cœur.

«Babidi babidi, boo ! Et tous tes problèmes s'envolent comme par magie !» Récita-t-elle d'une voix comique après avoir fait une pichenette au nez du garçon.

Bill cligna rapidement des yeux, perplexe par ce geste idiot mais gloussa une seconde fois parce qu'il trouvait ça drôle. Emily était drôle. Malgré ce qu'il pensait d'elle avant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'apprécier ce qu'elle faisait pour lui, pour lui remonter le moral quand personne d'autre n'était là.

Cette dernière pensée effaça son sourire qui avait déjà eu beaucoup de mal à sortir. Son regard s'assombrit, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu à Emily à nouveau inquiète par ce changement radical de comportement.

Pensait-il au clown ? A son frère ? A la dispute ? Elle pourrait tout aussi bien fouiner dans ses pensées mais elle n'en avait pas envie, pas cette fois en tout cas.

Dubitative, elle fronça les sourcils tandis qu'elle considérait l'adolescent qui se battait intérieurement avec lui-même. Sauf qu'au moment où elle ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander des explications, un cri à glacer le sang retentit dans la forêt.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

Bill et Emily se regardèrent d'incrédulité, les yeux écarquillés après avoir entendu ce hurlement quelque part au fin fond de la dense forêt. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de se poser la question avant qu'une voix familière ne résonne.

«Hey ! Je cours vite malgré mon zizi divin ! Tu me choperas jamais, salopard de clown !»

«Richie !» S'écrièrent Bill et Emily à l'unisson lorsqu'ils reconnurent l'adolescent en difficulté.

Pas le temps de réfléchir, il était en danger. Les deux sautèrent sur leurs pieds puis fondirent le plus vite possible dans la forêt en direction des cris de Richie qui semblaient provenir de leur droite. Il se déplaçait, mais à quelle vitesse ? Emily, étant toujours dans son maillot de bain et sans chaussures, emprunta un chemin de terre qui débouchait sur un croisement, Bill sur ses traces.

«Non non, touche pas à mon cul ! Ou je vais devoir te retrousser comme une chaussette ! Estupido ! A l'aide ! Je me fais courser par un fou furieux !» Hurla frénétiquement Richie quelque part.

«Richie !» Gueula Emily en fonçant sur le chemin en face de sa position, la peur au ventre.

Bill la suivit du mieux qu'il pouvait mais elle courait drôlement vite … Un peu trop vite pour être normale à vraie dire et en plus sans chaussures ! Mais il ne fit aucun commentaire car son esprit était complètement focalisé sur son ami qui courait certainement un grave danger. Bientôt, la jeune femme mit de la distance jusqu'à disparaître dans une broussaille, le laissant seul au milieu de la forêt.

«Merde !» Jura Bill, une main dans ses cheveux trempés de sueur. Il cria le nom de Richie tout en tournant sur lui-même à la recherche de son pote, le cœur battant la chamade et à deux doigt d'exploser de terreur.

«Bill ! Bill !»

D'autres voix, cette fois-ci qu'il reconnut étant celle de Beverly et d'Eddie. Mais bon sang, que faisaient-ils tous ici ?!

Sur le coup, Bill se demanda si ce n'était pas Ça qui le faisait tourner en bourrique, mais bientôt le visage familier de la jeune fille rousse apparut entre les arbres accompagnée d'Eddie, Ben et Mike. Tous essoufflés, ils s'arrêtèrent autour du chef de la bande indécis au milieu d'un sentier.

«Mais qu'est-ce que vous f-foutez ici ?!» S'exaspéra ce dernier en regardant chacun des membres aux expressions horrifiées.

«On te cherchait, tient ! On voulait venir s'excuser mais il a fallu que Richie crache dans le puits aux abords de la rivière et que ce satané clown n'en sorte pour nous faire la peau !» S'exténua Mike, les mains sur ses genoux tandis qu'il reprenait son souffle.

«Il a du se le prendre sur la tête.» Ben grimaça à l'image du cracha qui tombe sur le grand front du clown flippant.

«Pourquoi il a fait ça, aussi ! Il est vachement rancunier.» Soupira Eddie, à deux doigts de faire une syncope.

«Là n'est plus la question Ed ! Il faut qu'on le retrouve avant que …» Beverly ne put finir parce que le garçon aux lunettes, leur principale préoccupation, était actuellement en train de courir à quelques mètres d'eux, sautant par-dessus les branches en hurlant à tue-tête.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire.

Derrière lui et courant à quatre pattes, le clown Pennywise le pourchassait furieusement en émettant des bruits semblables à ceux des chiens, comme une respiration haletante ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ce qui était d'autant plus terrifiant. La créature n'avait même pas besoin de prendre une autre forme, étant donné qu'il avait la phobie des clowns … Encore plus facile pour lui lors de cette chasse !

«Richie ! Par ici !» Crièrent simultanément Mike, Ben, Bill et Beverly, affreusement apeurés.

Sauf qu'une fois encore, ils se retrouvèrent à court de mots quand ils virent qu'Emily courait en fait après le clown … Les trois se poursuivaient mutuellement, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Richie pour sauver sa peau, le clown pour le bouffer et Emily pour arrêter les envies meurtrières de Ça. Cette image restera à jamais gravée dans leurs mémoires. Il ne manquait plus qu'une musique de course poursuite comique pour l'accompagner du style Bennie Hill.

«Dites-moi que je rêve …» Chuchota Eddie, un visage effrayé alors qu'il suivait du regard les trois.

Puis, l'improbable se produisit.

Richie se cogna la tête et se rétama au sol suivit par Pennywise, tous deux gémissants après l'impact contre la branche. Une branche qui s'était miraculeusement abaissée d'ailleurs … Emily sourit de satisfaction mais malheureusement elle se prit les pieds dans une branche cette fois au sol puis s'écrasa contre un arbre voisin non loin du clown et de Richie toujours à terre.

«Allons-y, pas de temps à perdre !» Ordonna Beverly qui fondit sur le garçon en difficulté pour l'aider à se relever avant que l'entité ne l'attrape.

Pennywise grogna de frustration quand il disparut de sa portée, les lèvres tirées dans un affreux sourire de piranha qui exprimait sa colère. Ses pupilles rouges dorénavant doubles, il bondit sur ses pieds pour reprendre la poursuite entre les arbres, son célèbre rire de clown résonnant dans la forêt devenue anormalement calme et très sombre.

«Faut qu'on se sépare ! Il n'arrivera pas à nous attraper ! On se rejoint de l'autre côté !» Beverly tira Bill avec elle tandis que Richie et Eddie partirent d'un côté, Mike et Ben ensemble.

Heureusement que Stanley n'était pas avec eux et qu'il préférait bouder dans son coin … Un souci en moins.

Maintenant en groupe de deux, ils s'éparpillèrent dans la forêt pour pouvoir échapper au clown non loin derrière eux qui continuait de rire diaboliquement, sans doute sautant de branche en branche ou toujours à quatre pattes. Personne ne vérifia ces suppositions car ils avaient bien trop peur de le faire.

«Argh, merde ! Ma ventoline !» S'égosilla Eddie après avoir fait tomber son appareil dans la rivière lors d'un virage serré pour ne pas tomber la tête la première dans l'eau.

«Mais on s'en fou de ta ventoline ! C'est pas le moment de chialer pour ça, faut qu'on bouge !» Réprimanda avec ferveur Richie en tenant les épaules de son ami en pleine crise de nerfs.

Le visage d'Eddie se tordit puis il commença à suffoquer, alors il fit la toute première chose qu'il lui vint à l'esprit.

Il colla brusquement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et même s'il trouvait la sensation écœurante, au moins cela eu un effet positif sur son ami. Plus ou moins. Eddie le repoussa aussitôt puis commença à bâillonner, néanmoins il n'était plus en train de faire son hyperventilation, donc cette technique s'avérait efficace malgré la gêne évidente.

«Non mais ça va pas mec ?! T'as perdu la tête ou quoi ?» Blâma le garçon asthmatique en tapotant frénétiquement son doigt contre sa tempe, clairement désenchanté. Il continua un long monologue sur le nombre inquiétant de bactéries contenues dans la salive jusqu'à ce que Richie ne perde patience.

«On bouge !» Lui somma-t-il en l'attrapant par les épaules.

Du côté de Mike et de Ben, les deux adolescents étaient en train de se faire poursuivre par le clown qui avait dorénavant prit l'apparence d'une momie. Les bruits qu'il faisait étaient horribles … Ils avaient l'impression que quelqu'un s'étouffait derrière eux. De plus, il était près, beaucoup trop près même.

«Saute !» Dicta Mike juste avant que la main de la momie ne l'attrape. Ben et lui dévalèrent une pente de branches et de feuilles mortes jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne s'écrasent contre un arbre renversé.

Le garçon en surpoids avait du mal à suivre la cadence de l'adolescent à la peau noire, déjà parce qu'il avait une meilleure forme physique mais aussi parce que la peur l'empêchait de faire des mouvements rapides. Alors ce fût avec difficulté qu'il se releva sur ses jambes et qu'il continua son périple en travers la forêt glauque.

Mais Ça n'était d'ores et déjà plus à leurs trousses.

Plus loin, Bill et Beverly faisaient des zigzags pour tenter de feinter le clown qui avait d'abord prit l'apparence du père de la jeune fille avant de s'intéresser plus particulièrement à la peur du chef des clans des ratés. Il esquissa alors un sourire machiavélique avant de rétrécir, encore et encore, jusqu'à avoir la taille d'un petit enfant.

«Billy ! Attends-moi !»

Bill ralenti mais ne s'arrêta pas dans sa course, sachant parfaitement bien qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une illusion de son petit frère adoré. Pinçant les lèvres pour ne pas commencer à pleurer, il se remémora les sages paroles d'Emily dans son esprit.

 _Il ne te quittera jamais car il vit en toi Bill. Georgie sera toujours là._

Malgré la frayeur intense, malgré la situation désastreuse, Bill sourit. Un sourire fébrile, débordant de tristesse mais aussi un sourire soulagé qui finit par entraîner la chute des larmes qu'il ne voulait pas laisser tomber maintenant. Elle avait raison. Cette version de Georgie n'était qu'une pâle copie de l'original qui vivait dans son cœur. Donc Pennywise n'avait absolument aucune chance de l'avoir avec cette apparence.

«Bill ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais !» Beverly s'arrêta subitement de courir quand elle remarqua que Bill ne suivait plus.

Sa gorge se serra atrocement, le cœur manquant un battement dans sa poitrine, les oreilles sifflantes. La forêt était encore plus sombre qu'avant où une légère odeur de pourriture flottait dans l'air.

De grandes quantités de sang coulaient le long de la cime des arbres aux alentours, puis sur le sol. Elle avait la sensation de manquer d'air, qu'un mur invisible la serrait de plus en plus dans un étau sans faille. Des voix des anciennes victimes appelaient à l'aide. C'était l'entité démoniaque qui faisait ça et qui avait rendu l'apparence de cette forêt bien plus sinistre afin d'avoir l'avantage sur le terrain.

 _Beverly …_

 _Beverly …_

 _Aide-nous …_

Dire qu'elle était effrayée serait un euphémisme. Puis ses yeux bleus se posèrent enfin sur Bill. A peine à quelques mètres de sa position, immobile et dos à elle, il faisait face à Ça déguisé en son petit frère qui n'avait absolument rien d'humain.

«Je n'ai pas peur de toi.» Dit-il sans une once de crainte dans sa voix, pas même un tremblement, rien.

L'entité de Derry sous la forme d'un petit garçon en combinaison jaune s'arrêta net dans ses pas. A sa ceinture, le talkie-walkie qui grésillait de temps à autre, histoire de faire encore plus vrai que nature. Lentement, il releva la tête jusqu'à y dévoiler le petit visage malheureux de Georgie, de grosses larmes sur ses joues douces. Il gémit pitoyablement.

Mais bientôt cette expression d'ange changea en quelque chose de nettement plus terrifiant. L'enfant commença à crier de colère, sa voix portante une double sonorité bien plus monstrueuse que celle qu'il avait en vrai. Il y avait plusieurs échos autour d'eux et cette sensation d'écrasement revint deux fois plus forte.

Bill ne cilla pas, il attendit patiemment que la créature abandonne sa traque. Sa respiration était erratique et son cœur farouchement compressé dans sa poitrine à l'image de son petit frère décédé sous l'emprise de cette chose. Ses larmes séchèrent finalement sur ses joues puis il serra les lèvres, impassible face à Ça qui continuait de rugir de colère, la peau de son visage méchamment craquelée.

Lorsque Beverly fût enfin libérée de sa prison invisible puis qu'elle rejoignit Bill, Pennywise disparu aussitôt dans le sol. Elle ne savait que dire face à cet élan de courage qu'avait poussé le chef à faire face à la menace, encore sous le choc. Alors, elle lui prit la main et les deux repartirent vers la source des cris.

Ils finirent par tous se retrouver en haut des Friches.

«Bordel ! Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?» Paniqua Richie en regardant prudemment en bas à l'eau verte.

«Faut faire demi-tour. On arrivera peut-être à lui échapper si on reste ensemble.» Mike déglutit, puis s'essuya le visage avec sa chemise tandis qu'il regardait Beverly et Bill tous deux en manque d'air.

Tout à coup, le sol sous leur pied trembla, un rugissement assourdissant résonna derrière eux. Pennywise était en rage. La créature des égouts n'allait pas les lâcher aussi facilement, pas avec cette faim ni avec cette colère qui le dévoraient littéralement de l'intérieur.

Il n'aimait pas perdre à ce jeu-là, oh que non.

Les souffles se prirent dans les gorges lorsque quelque chose fonça droit sur eux. Un éclat de blanc et noir sous l'apparence d'une femme. Emily courait dans leur direction, l'air complètement horrifiée de les voir encore ici, pensant sûrement qu'ils avaient quitté la forêt pour rejoindre le monde dans la ville. Elle n'avait pas d'autre choix pour les sauver du déchainement de Pennywise, plus fou que jamais.

«Sauter ! Maintenant ! Il y a des tortues dans l'eau, il ne vous suivra pas !» Se précipita-t-elle de leur dire avant de les pousser rudement vers le précipice.

«Geronimo !» Gueula Richie lorsqu'il bascula dans le vide en rentrant ses genoux contre sa poitrine, prêt pour le grand plongeon contrairement aux autres qui se mirent à hurler à la longue chute.

Emily se mit à genoux au bord de la falaise pendant qu'elle observait anxieusement le groupe de six disparaître dans les profondeurs ici-bas. Une seconde passa, puis deux. Et quand enfin ils sortirent tous la tête hors de l'eau pour reprendre leur respiration, elle se laissa soupirer de soulagement.

Il y eu un puissant souffle d'air puis un grognement. Derrière elle, la forêt sombre et oppressante redevint tout à fait normale.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Après cette mésaventure, une fois qu'elle était sûre et certaine que les membres du clan des ratés étaient en suretés chez eux, Emily se dirigea vers chez elle.

Toujours en maillot de bain, bien-sûr.

Elle n'avait pas pris la peine de récupérer ses affaires, pas après avoir vécu ce cauchemar éveillé. Ce fût l'une des peurs les plus intenses de toute sa vie. Pas pour elle, ni pour Pennywise, mais bien pour le clan des ratés qui avait failli finir en bouillie. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait ressenti autant de colère noire chez le clown de Derry.

Que lui était-il arrivé pour être dans des états pareils ?

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent un instant sur ses pieds, pas une égratignure sur eux. Une voiture passa à côté d'elle. Deux vieilles personnes qui la dévisagèrent lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle était en petite tenue indécente. Les deux lui dirent quelque chose mais la jeune femme n'avait tout simplement pas la tête à leurs réprimandes.

Alors elle les ignora délibérément puis retourna à sa maison, les bras croisés et les yeux au sol quand elle passa devant la fameuse maison abandonnée dans la rue Neibolt. Elle n'osait pas la regarder. L'intensité du pouvoir de l'entité avait été si prodigieuse qu'elle craignait d'être aspirée par cette dernière si elle la regardait.

Un jour passa sans que rien ne se passe ni dans sa maison, ni dans la ville de Derry.

Tout était relativement calme pour une fois. Pas même une petite apparition de Ça ni un petit cadeau qu'il aimait pourtant tant lui faire de temps à autre. Emily commençait à croire qu'elle l'avait vexé en sauvant les enfants de sa rage meurtrière … Chose qu'elle ne pouvait absolument pas regretter car elle appréciait ces enfants comme s'ils étaient sien.

Ahh, l'instinct maternel …

Ce n'était absolument pas évident de faire la part des choses. Son cœur était constamment tiraillé entre Pennywise et les enfants innocents, cherchant des compromis pour les deux camps. A cause de toutes ces histoires angoissantes, elle déprimait de plus en plus au fil des jours qui passaient dans cette tension affligeante. Que faire ?

Emily soupira mais poursuivit tout de même ses travaux de jardinage. Aujourd'hui était un autre jour ! Pas le temps de broyer du noir ni de se souvenir des mauvais moments qui appartenaient au passé. D'un sourire encouragé quelque peu forcé, elle retroussa le bas de sa robe verte courte à puis s'agenouilla devant sa plate-bande de pâquerettes.

Passant ses mains gantées remplies de terre sur son tablier pour pouvoir récupérer son outil, elle travailla la terre, le soleil cuisant la faisant suer deux fois plus vite que la normale. Elle s'activa pour faire de la place pour pouvoir planter ses nouvelles fleurs roses et bleues avant le coucher du soleil. Avant la tempête qui menaçait d'éclater.

Tout à l'heure, elle avait été saluée par l'un des gamins de la bande de Bill qui passait par là à vélo, Ben.

Le garçon allait rejoindre son groupe d'amis pour une activité en pleine air mais juste à côté de la ville pour ne pas prendre de risque inutile après la séquence dramatique d'avant-hier. Ce qui la détendit un peu même si elle savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que l'un d'eux ne reparte à la chasse au clown.

D'ailleurs, Barry non plus elle ne l'avait plus revue depuis bien deux jours maintenant. Depuis qu'il s'était honteusement pointé à sa porte avec ce fichu flic qu'elle haïssait avec passion. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne le voyait pas alors. Sans doute que Monsieur avait peur des représailles et de quoi elle était capable.

Sage décision.

Toutefois, Emily sentait une touche de culpabilité dans son cœur de ne pas avoir vérifié sur son ami. L'homme n'était pas vraiment méchant en soi, juste un peu naïf et bête, comme la plupart des humains mâles de ce monde tout compte fait.

La jeune femme se redressa puis passa son bras sur son front bouillant pour regarder à la rue en face de chez elle. Plus loin, elle entendait des rires d'enfants qui s'amusaient à jouer au ballon sur un terrain en construction. Son regard se déporta ensuite sur le panneau où était indiqué la rue Neibolt, un pincement douloureux au cœur.

Peut-être devrait-elle rendre visite à son entité ? Attendez une minute, son ?! Depuis quand elle se référait à lui de la sorte ? Il n'appartenait à personne ! Ça restera un être solitaire. Peu importe, elle voulait juste s'assurer qu'il allait bien et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas trop de s'être une fois encore interposée entre lui et son repas.

Car avouons-le, elle s'inquiétait beaucoup pour lui.

Bon, elle ira sans doute plus tard voir si tout allait bien dans la maison et peut-être jeter un coup d'œil à Ça ? Eventuellement … Pourquoi pas. Trois fois rien.

Emily poussa un soupir de défaite au ridicule de la situation avant de récupérer son râteau à main pour continuer d'égaliser la terre, l'esprit constamment ailleurs notamment sur un clown aux particularités étonnantes. L'amour avait de curieuses facettes.

Soudainement, une immense ombre la recouvrit. Inutile de se retourner. Elle savait d'ores et déjà à qui elle avait à faire. Ses mouvements répétitifs s'arrêtèrent mais elle ne quitta pas des yeux son travail, le coin droit de sa bouche s'étirant dans un sourire espiègle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver sa voix car elle se sentait un peu émue de le revoir alors qu'elle pensait qu'il ne reviendrait pas de sitôt.

«Tu es revenu, la terreur. La dévoreuse de monde.» Charia-t-elle, les doigts se resserrant autour de son râteau à main lorsqu'elle entendit un petit sifflement. Il y eu un moment silencieux avant qu'il ne réponde.

«Je suis venu te chercher, Emily. Je t'emmène flotter avec moi !» S'exalta Pennywise dans son dos. C'était presque adorable l'enthousiasme contenu dans sa voix railleuse.

«Flotter … C'est mourir. Pourquoi souhaites-tu que je meurs ?» Demanda ensuite Emily d'un timbre de voix plus grave, un froncement de sourcils modifiant ses traits de visage heureux. Néanmoins, elle pensait connaître la réponse, hors ce n'était absolument pas celle attendue.

«Les égouts sont l'endroit idéal pour se reproduire !» S'exclama-t-il ensuite dans un rire fou.

Les yeux d'Emily devinrent larges, la couleur à ses joues rouges cramoisies. Alors là, elle ne s'y attendait clairement pas ! Tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure, elle hésita longuement à lui faire face mais décida finalement de se lever et de se dépoussiérer les mains, encore sous l'emprise de l'embarras passager mélangé à une sorte d'excitation.

Le ressentait-il ? Evidemment.

«Et que gagnerais-je à te donner l'objet de ton désir ?» Questionna-t-elle ensuite, un sourcil arqué. Elle roula sa langue dans sa bouche tandis qu'un sourire rusé étira ses lèvres.

«Une protection éternelle … Je sais que tu en meurt d'envie.» Grommela-t-il d'une voix mortellement basse, le froissement du tissu indiquant qu'il venait de se déplacer vers la gauche.

 _Comment savait-il cela ?_ S'étonna Emily.

«Je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi. Tu es si seule … Je sais que tu ne viens pas d'ici, ce n'est pas ton univers d'origine. Tu as de nombreuses apparences toutes plus envoutantes les unes que les autres … Et aussi que tu cherches désespérément quelque chose en ce monde. La paix et la tranquillité, loin de tes expériences antérieures marquantes. Je peux te les offrir, Em. Je serais ta protection, personne ne te touchera plus jamais. Personne ne t'atteindra à nouveau.» Promit l'entité avec une sincérité déconcertante.

«Comment ?» Fût la seule chose qu'arriva à dire la jeune femme toujours à genoux, les yeux rivés sur ses fleurs et la mâchoire serrée.

«Vient avec moi. Tu seras en sécurité, en bas. Hiberne avec moi les vingt-sept prochaines années ! Donne-moi la progéniture que je veux si cher !» Plaida ensuite frénétiquement Pennywise d'une voix remplie d'espoir, les grelots de son costume jouant de leur musique quand il donna une petite secousse nerveuse à son corps.

Le sourire d'Emily s'agrandit encore plus. Elle pouvait sentir l'impatience de Ça mais également de la surexcitation. Il disait la vérité. Cela s'entendait dans ce timbre de voix qui lui plaisait tant, une voix attachante et joviale qu'il utilisait pour piéger les jeunes enfants.

Sauf qu'elle pouvait aussi lire dans les pensées et il était clair qu'il n'y avait aucune trace de fourberie. A moins qu'il arrivait à masquer ses véritables intentions ? Mhm, le malin.

«Je ne peux pas. Et tu ignores tout de moi. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, mon cher Pennywise …» Rectifia Emily après s'être levée pour prendre son sécateur et couper quelques roses blanches de son buisson.

«Qu'entends-tu par-là ?» Le clown fit de son mieux pour ne pas réagir à son surnom sur la langue de son compagnon. Cette voix sensuelle … Grrrr, elle lui faisait tant d'effet ! Il déglutit silencieusement puis cligna des yeux, incrédule.

«Que les jolies choses peuvent être douloureuses.» Roucoula Emily avec confiance en se retournant pour jeter l'une de ses roses au visage de Pennywise et lui offrir un clin d'œil coquin ainsi qu'un baiser dans les airs.

Par reflexe, Ça attrapa la rose dans sa main droite pour s'en retrouver piqué à causes des épines le long de la tige verte.

«Bayayaya fait mal !» Couina-t-il misérablement en relâchant aussitôt la fleur mesquine.

Il inspecta un long moment son pouce endolori puis suivit du regard la jeune femme qui gloussait sous son souffle, s'imprégnant de son parfum enivrant au passage. Elle pouvait se montrer tellement malicieuse par moment … Il adorait ça. Il se répétait sans cesse mais ne pouvait s'en empêcher, un sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Cette créature de l'enfer était parfaite, ce qui entrainait toujours des palpitations agréables à son cœur de pierre.

Si seulement il pourrait la prendre ici-même sur le gazon …

«Sans commentaire.» Rechigna Emily qui avait entendu le fond de sa pensée, exaspérée mais aussi amusée. Elle mit ses mains à ses hanches tandis que le clown à côté d'elle vint s'assoir sur sa jardinière, les jambes écartées et les pieds ballants.

«Oh que si je sais qui tu es. Je connais tes capacités, ce que tu peux réaliser, ma terrifiante beauté. Imagine un peu notre progéniture ! Une parfaite combinaison de toi et de moi. Des créatures monstrueusement puissantes, capables de tuer n'importe qui, n'importe où. Dans n'importe quel univers …» Le clown sourit hargneusement, ses yeux passant du bleu à l'or rien qu'à cette idée ingénieuse.

Et Emily devait admettre que c'était fort tentant. Mais si elle venait à lui donner ce qu'il voulait alors elle n'en ferait qu'un car un tel pouvoir pourrait avoir des conséquences dramatiques sur cette planète fragile.

Un enfant né de deux entités différentes avec des pouvoirs surnaturels qui dépasseraient toutes les espérances. Un enfant qui s'amuserait sans doute à tuer d'autres enfants car il aurait les mêmes pulsions instinctifs que son géniteur mâle … Elle s'imagina alors son gamin arracher les yeux d'un autre pour s'amuser avec. Un frisson involontaire serpenta le long de son dos, mais curieusement cette idée ne la dégouta guère.

Bien au contraire.

Puis il y avait aussi le côté reproductif dans l'histoire. A cette pensée, elle sentit une chaleur inconnue se propager dans l'intégralité de son corps pour finir sa course dans ses joues, le cœur battant plus vite d'appréhension.

Nom du ciel, c'était vraiment excitant ! Corps contre corps, un moment torride avec cette créature de l'ombre qui avait un sérieux engouement pour elle. Il pourrait y avoir plusieurs formes, plusieurs apparences, mais le clown restait son favori ainsi que celle de l'attrayant Robert. Même durant ses fameux fantasmes interdits.

Alors, pourquoi pas ? Après tout, les sentiments étaient bien présent … Des deux côtés, non ?

Emily prit une profonde inspiration mais quand elle se retourna pour faire face au clown, il était déjà parti. Envolé comme par magie. Elle essaya de ne pas se sentir trop déçue par cette constatation mais c'était peine perdue hélas. Donc, elle baissa tristement les yeux au sol puis retira ses gants pour les jeter dans son saut et rentrer à l'intérieur de sa maison parce que d'autres tâches ménagères l'attendaient.

Elle récupéra son panier à linge prêt à être suspendu dans ses mains pour aller l'accrocher sur le câble derrière sa maison. En plus d'être lourd, elle avait beaucoup de draps à suspendre au soleil, aujourd'hui.

D'un soupir de contentement une fois arrivée à destination, la femme décala ses cheveux platines sur une épaule après avoir pris un premier drap pour l'installer sur le câble. Et ainsi de suite. Jusqu'à ce que la totalité de la longueur ne soit utilisée par son linge humide. Mais au moment où elle s'apprêta à se retourner, une brise légère souffla sur les draps et dévoila la silhouette imposante d'une personne.

Le temps semblait ralentir durant cet instant précis. Derrière son drap blanc se cachait Pennywise, un sifflement reptilien émanant de lui lorsqu'il se mit à sourire.

Le type de sourire qu'aimait Emily. Ceux qui étaient dangereux mais d'un charme incontestable. Celui qu'il offrait à ses proies avant de mourir tout comme ce regard de braise qui lui donnait des vertiges et des sueurs froides dans la nuque, une pression au creux de son estomac. Il était redoutablement beau.

Le seul truc qui n'allait pas c'était le slip sur sa tête.

«Mhmpf, je devrais peut-être récupérer ça.» Emily se retint de rire puis attrapa sa culotte rouge perchée sur les cheveux oranges du clown bien plus grand et intimidant.

Mais Pennywise ne bougea pas d'un poil quand elle attrapa le sous-vêtement. Il continua de la regarder avec ce même sourire ravageur qu'il savait lui faisait beaucoup d'effet autant physiquement que mentalement. Ce n'était même pas la peine de lire ses pensées !

Une fois la culotte retirée et l'amusement disparu, la jeune femme sourit timidement puis d'une petite hésitation dans ses mouvements, elle ferma la distance avec l'entité très calme. Sur la pointe des pieds, les yeux fermés, ses lèvres entrèrent en contact avec le coin droit des lèvres du clown, juste sur sa marque rouge.

Elle glissa ses mains de chaque côté de ses pompons rouges en dessous de son cou, effleurant sa collerette du bout des doigts. Sa main gauche se leva jusqu'à la peau de sa joue rugueuse où son pouce traça amoureusement la pommette sous son œil. Emily planta un second baiser tandis que sa main passa sur le côté de sa tête, non loin de son oreille.

Pennywise se figea instantanément. Il avait l'impression que ses genoux allaient flancher et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation alors qu'elle l'embrassait ! C'était une faiblesse, il n'aimait pas paraître faible. Surtout pas devant son compagnon.

Mais malheureusement, il ne pouvait pas se dégager de son emprise ensorceleuse ni même ignorer la douceur des lèvres contre sa marque sensible. Il se retint de gémir bruyamment au plaisir que cela lui procurait.

Trop vite, Emily se retira du clown dans un désordre émotionnel qui était incapable de bouger mais qui jouissait terriblement de son approche, la lèvre inférieure pendante. Il était vraiment adorable quand il était sous l'emprise de la passion ! Elle prit un instant pour le regarder plus attentivement, perdant ainsi son sourire lorsqu'elle remarqua enfin que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout.

Quelque part à l'arrière de son esprit elle pouvait entendre la chanson qu'elle avait chantée à Bill, Over The Rainbow, en échos sauf que cette dernière avait des tonalités bien plus glauques. Comme un disque rayé. Le rythme était plus lent, sa voix contenait des interférences. Nul doute que c'était la créature au regard fixe qui faisait ça pendant qu'elle l'examinait.

Le clown n'était pas du tout en forme. Ce n'était pas cette apparence-là qui avait un problème mais bel et bien l'entité en dessous.

Ses cheveux n'étaient plus flamboyants mais d'une couleur terne et tombaient contre sa tête. Ses yeux jaunes étaient plus creux, ils s'enfonçaient à l'intérieur de sa tête ce qui créaient des cernes noires plus importantes. Le blanc de son visage plus cireux où plus de craquelures apparaissaient notamment sur ses joues ainsi que sur son front, les cicatrices de ses anciennes blessures s'étant rouvertes.

Mais le pire du pire fût son corps.

Son magnifique costume à froufrou gris pendait mollement à ses bras, ses pieds et ses hanches. Il était d'une maigreur alarmante qui prouvait qu'il ne s'alimentait pas correctement depuis des semaines. Maintenant qu'elle le regardait pleinement, Emily pouvait voir que son état de santé s'était énormément aggravé.

Comment n'avait-elle pas vu une chose pareille avant ?! La réponse était simple. Il avait utilisé un charme pour cacher son état misérable. Cependant, il n'avait même plus la force de le maintenir devant elle.

Emily plaqua une main contre sa bouche pour étouffer son hoquet de surprise, horrifiée. Elle n'en croyait tout simplement pas ses yeux. Pennywise était en train de dépérir. Le clown démoniaque de Derry, le dévoreur d'enfant aux multiples visages, était malade d'amour. Qui l'aurait cru ? Certainement pas Maturin tout puissant.

Sans réfléchir, la jeune femme se précipita contre la poitrine du clown puis l'encercla de ses bras pour le serrer contre elle aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait, les larmes d'inquiétudes aux yeux. C'était un véritable crève-cœur de le voir comme ça.

Pourtant, Pennywise ne dit toujours rien ni même ne la serra en retour. Non, il garda ses bras le long de ses hanches, profitant de la chaleur accueillante qui s'infiltrait à travers le tissu sur sa poitrine.

Ses trois âmes bourdonnaient de satisfaction, l'un des très rares moments où il était heureux.

Tout doucement, il baissa la tête pour poser son nez peint dans les cheveux d'Emily contre lui. Il prit une profonde inspiration, avec difficulté, pour assimiler son odeur exquise. Ses yeux se fermèrent sans le vouloir tandis qu'Emily cacha son visage accablé dans son costume non loin du premier pompon rouge sous son cou. Elle avait peur.

Mais cette odeur de peur était si différente des autres … Celle-ci n'était pas négative. Car la femme avait peur pour lui. C'était très étrange et nouveau mais Pennywise appréciait cette touchante sensation. Elle lui donnait des pincements agréables au cœur et le soulageait d'une certaine manière.

Emily serra les dents puis agrippa plus fermement le tissu gris dans le dos de Ça, comme par peur qu'il se volatilise juste sous son nez et ne revienne jamais. Elle était préoccupée par son état dramatique, sentant tous ses os dans cette accolade désespérée. Le chagrin était pesant dans son cœur.

S'il ne se nourrissait plus, qu'allait-il devenir ? Puis la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet. C'était en partie de sa faute s'il était aussi mal en point aujourd'hui. Déjà qu'il avait des difficultés à chasser, en plus il fallait qu'elle lui prive de son repas !

L'amour pouvait faire de terribles ravages.

«Je suis désolée …» S'excusa-t-elle d'un chuchotement malheureux, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il ne comprendrait pas ces mots.

Elle pensait que son cœur allait exploser sous le poids de la culpabilité et de l'angoisse, surtout quand elle senti Pennywise poser ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête. D'une tendresse incomparable, loin de l'image du démon sans émotions.

«Hum, bonjour ? Vous allez bien ?»

Emily se crispa au son de cette voix masculine incertaine. Automatiquement, elle resserra son emprise sur le clown, sauf que ce dernier avait disparu et qu'à la place, elle serrait l'un de ses draps blancs suspendu au câble.

Elle écarquilla les yeux puis s'éloigna aussitôt du linge pour regarder l'étranger qui était sur sa pelouse, visiblement soucieux. L'homme qui s'était exprimé était la dernière personne qu'elle pensait voir chez elle.

«Oui. Oui, je vais bien. Ne vous inquiétez pas.» S'empressa de dire Emily en chassant furieusement les larmes de ses yeux avec le dos de sa main. Elle se racla la gorge puis redressa sa robe verte avant de lever le menton vers son invité surprise «que puis-je faire pour vous, Monsieur Denbrough ?»

Zach croisa les bras dans son dos, quelque peu troublé par l'état critique de la jeune femme qu'il avait surpris en train de câliner un drap. Il lui sourit gentiment, aucune trace de haine dans ses yeux bleus contrairement à la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vus. D'un haussement de sourcils, il se rapprocha d'Emily jusqu'à se tenir devant elle tout en gardant son sourire sympathique, une lueur de reconnaissance dans son regard attendri.

«Nous ne sommes pas partis en de bons termes, veuillez m'excuser. C'est assez difficile à vrai dire depuis … Depuis la disparition de mon plus jeune fils.» Expliqua-t-il d'un léger rebond nerveux, évitant le contact visuel avec la femme en face de lui. Il continua sur sa lancée.

«Mais, je voulais vous remercier pour Bill. Il m'a tout raconté à propos du Grizzli. Merci de l'avoir secouru dans la forêt l'autre jour. Vous avez été d'un grand courage ! La bonté de l'âme, c'est pas donné à tous.» Il gloussa à la fin de sa phrase avant de s'autoriser un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur demeurant silencieux.

 _Un Grizzli ? Ici, dans le Maine ? Voyez-vous ça …_ Emily sourit intérieurement à l'invention originale de Bill pour parler de Pennywise.

«J'ai également remarqué qu'il devient plus souriant ces derniers-temps, depuis qu'il vous a rencontrée, pour être tout à fait honnête. Je pense que vous avez un certain pouvoir de guérison sur lui …» Dévoila Zach, lui-même perplexe par cette constatation, le front sillonné.

«Ne soyez pas idiot. Je ne possède pas un tel pouvoir !» Rectifia rapidement Emily, mal à l'aise devant cette accusation qui n'était pas forcément fausse.

«Ce n'était pas au sens littéral. Je voulais dire que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien. Ne doutez jamais de vous mais surtout n'écoutez pas ce que les gens racontent en ville. Ce sont des foutaises.» Rétorqua Monsieur Denbrough.

 _Sans blague._ Emily se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Elle soupira, puis croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, les lèvres pincées.

«Ce n'est pas l'avis de Monsieur Bowers en tout cas. Pardonnez-moi, mais j'ai encore beaucoup de travail à finir.» Soupira-t-elle un peu trop froidement à son goût mais elle avait du mal à faire confiance aux habitants de Derry qui la haïssaient pour une raison quelconque. Elle marcha à reculons jusqu'à atteindre son panier à linge, mais Zach reprit d'un petit rire.

«Monsieur Bowers est vraiment une ordure. Qu'il crève et soit enterré avec des oignons. En tout cas, vous avez tout mon soutien. Bonne journée !» Il cligna de l'œil, amusé, puis se détourna pour rejoindre la rue.

Emily ne savait que dire après ça, abasourdie par le langage grossier du père de Bill. Donc elle se contenta de le regarder partir, les yeux larges et la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction. Finalement, un petit sourire malicieux se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Tout le monde n'avait pas un mauvais fond dans cette ville étrange.

A suivre …

* * *

Le prochain sera le dernier chapitre de cette première partie. Evidemment, il y aura la suite une fois que le chapitre 2 de Ça sera sorti. J'ai terriblement hâte !

Défis **Ça 19** :

Meleeni - Peut être quelque chose qui met en avant la fameuse progéniture que veut Pennywise. Comme Emily qui imagine une scène mère fille/fils banal avec son enfant (qui vient de son ptit clown) et ça se transforme en truc gore en mode son enfant arrache les yeux d'un autre enfant et s'amuse avec...

Goeglyd - phrase «babidi babidi boo !»

RukoYoru - placement de cette phrase «la beauté de l'âme, c'est pas donné à tous.» et «je cours vite malgré mon zizi divin !»

user83290079 - Richie, Pennywise et Emily se cognent lors d'une course poursuite pour que Em sauve Richie car celui-ci se faisait courser par le clown !

ElyseManga - placement de cette phrase «son père est vraiment une ordure. Qu'il crève et soit enterré avec des oignons.» (À ma demande)

Emyspaguettis - Eddie fait une crise d'hyper ventilation et Richie l'embrasse pour calmer sa respiration parce que c'est le seul moyen puisque sa ventoline est tombée dans l'eau.

DemonKill-O - Placement de ce dialogue qui sort tout droit de la Team Rocket dans Pokemon.

Emily : [...] Pennywise : «Qu'entends-tu par-là ?» Emily : «Que les jolies choses peuvent être douloureuses.» *en lançant une rose* Pennywise : «Bayayaya fait mal !» *En attrapant la rose*

Marii_exe - Penny qui met la culotte d'Em sur sa tête.

J'espère que cela vous a plu et n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis ! Pour le dernier arc scénaristique, je n'ouvre pas de section défi. Le grand final sera réalisé par mes soins qui est d'ores et déjà en écrit.

Encore merci, VP


	22. Ça 20

Nous y voilà. La dernière ligne droite. Je vous présente le dernier chapitre de cette histoire parodique et romantique autour de notre clown favori.

Encore une fois, tout en musique. Donc je vous invite à écouter les chansons lorsqu'elles sont citées dans le récit pour d'avantage d'immersion ^^ Cependant, la musique ci-dessus (en-tête) est à écouter uniquement à la fin de l'histoire ! A la toute dernière partie. J'insiste !

Par contre, je vous préviens juste que ce chapitre n'est pas drôle. En revanche, il donnera une belle conclusion, une moralité qui je pense était celle qu'il fallait après toutes ces aventures drôles, émouvantes et dramatiques.

Je n'en dis pas plus, je vous laisse découvrir !

* * *

 **Ça ~** **20**

Oscar Bowers avait été retrouvé mort à son domicile. Son fils Henry, disparu.

D'après les journaux locaux, il avait été poignardé à la gorge avec un canif alors qu'il regardait tranquillement la télévision sur son canapé. Une émission pour enfant qui passait en boucle sur son poste disait les informations du jour.

L'officier Johnson, interpelé par la police après avoir découvert un doigt sectionné dans la poche arrière de son pantalon qui appartenait à l'une des victimes de Derry, Betty Ripson. Au moins, il était dorénavant clair que la jeune fille ne reviendra jamais auprès de sa famille. Tout comme l'ensemble des enfants portés disparus depuis le début de l'année.

Mais ce n'était pas le pire. Beverly, avait été kidnappée.

C'était Bill Denbrough qui avait constaté sa disparition un peu plus tôt dans la matinée après avoir fouillé son appartement à sa recherche pour retrouver son père, Alvin, étendu sur le sol de la salle de bain, une flaque de sang autour de sa tête. Sang qui avait été également utilisé pour écrire un message horrifique sur le mur et le plafond.

 _Rejoins-moi si tu veux qu'elle vive._

C'était d'ailleurs pour cette raison précise que le clan des ratés se trouvait maintenant dans les égouts. Pour retrouver leur amie qui avait été attrapée par ce clown de malheur. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi avoir écrit ce curieux message au mur ? Message qui paraissait trop personnel pour être adressé directement à eux. Deux questions qui revenaient sans cesse à l'esprit de Bill tandis qu'il s'enfonçait dans l'antre du Diable avec ses meilleurs potes.

«Je suis sûr qu'on va croiser les tortues Ninjas ici. On dirait l'entrée du vagin de la mère d'Eddie.» Se plaignit Richie qui battait sa main devant son visage dans une vaine tentative d'éloigner l'odeur épouvantable.

«Ferme-la, putain. T'es vraiment trop bête !» Râla Stanley, agacé par les remarques déplacées de son ami dans des moments aussi stressants.

«On r-reste groupé. Il ne faut surtout p-pas que l'un de nous soit séparé, sinon, Ça nous aura.» Rappela Bill, imperturbable. Il restait aux aguets alors que les adolescents pénétraient calmement dans les égouts.

Quelques minutes auparavant, ils avaient été agressés par Henry Bowers en personne quand ils étaient dans la maison de Ça et si Mike n'avait pas eu un élan de courage, ils auraient très certainement tous péris dans le puits menant à l'antre de l'entité. Une chance que ce puits dans la cave était suffisamment profond pour tuer ce débile mental !

Quoi que ?

«Génial … Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?» Soupira Richie en remontant ses lunettes et en désignant de sa main droite les trois tunnels qui se présentaient devant eux.

«On prend celui de droite.» Ordonna Mike après avoir pointé sa lampe torche dans la direction souhaitée. Aux regards sceptiques des autres, il s'expliqua «Le vent souffle de cette direction.»

«Allons-y.» Acquiesça Bill, une expression grave tandis qu'il passait devant Mike pour rester en tête du groupe. C'était une bonne constatation et de plus, le vent apportait des odeurs de pourritures qui provenaient sans doute des cadavres en décompositions.

«Je n'aime pas ça … Je n'aime pas du tout ça.» Gémit Eddie en restant très proche de Bill et de Richie, couinant lorsque son pied entra en contact avec quelque chose de gluant sur le sol.

«Fait pas ta chochotte !» Richie poussa un soupir exagéré au moment où il entendit la respiration erratique d'Eddie.

«Ma chochotte ?! Je vous signale qu'on se dirige droit sur cette chose qui a failli nous tuer ! Et c'est à peine si je peux respirer dans ce trou à rat !» Rétorqua hâtivement ce dernier, à deux doigts de faire une crise de nerf.

Les deux garçons poursuivirent leur discussion animée sur le pourquoi du comment tandis que Bill, toujours en tête du groupe, longeait les murs humides. Lui, Mike et Stanley disposaient de lampes de torche. Les couloirs sans fin étaient tellement sombres qu'ils ne voyaient même pas à un mètre devant eux. Et ne parlons pas de l'odeur … Affreuse.

«Hé, vous ne trouvez pas que … C'est calme ?» S'exprima ensuite Stanley une fois qu'ils arrivèrent à un autre croisement avec un puits en son centre où de l'eau s'écoulait continuellement à l'intérieur. Il l'éclaira, la main tremblante.

«C'est vrai.» Ben déglutit puis passa ses mains moites sur son short.

«Ouep. Je m'attendais à plus d'attaques d'un taré de ce genre. Vous pensez qu'il est occupé avec vous savez qui ?» Chuchota Richie, un large sourire coquin aux lèvres mais qui n'amusa personne d'autre que lui.

«Je crois que je vais vomir …» Eddie colla brusquement sa main à sa bouche, l'expression tirée dans l'horreur alors qu'il s'imaginait quelque chose de rebutant avec le clown et Emily.

«F-faut pas qu'on traîne. Ça ne doit pas être très loin désormais.» Pressa Bill en éclairant les visages de ses amis nerveux derrière lui. Il sourit tristement à Ben puis à Stanley et enfin à Eddie, toujours à deux doigts de faire une crise.

Les adolescents reprirent leurs recherches pour le moment infructueuses. C'était un véritable casse-tête de tunnels et de portes rouillées, mais ils finirent par tomber sur une très grande porte blindée qui s'ouvrait à l'aide d'une manivelle. Les six se mirent dessus pour pouvoir l'ouvrir, leur demandant un effort considérable pour enclencher le mécanisme et dévoiler la salle derrière cette dernière d'une épaisseur alarmante.

«Merde ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?!» S'écria Richie, choqué, quand il rentra derrière Bill et Mike. Les faisceaux lumineux de sa lampe étaient directement dirigés sur Beverly.

La jeune fille flottait dans les airs, le visage rivé vers le ciel. Silencieuse.

«Beverly !» Les garçons se précipitèrent vers elle pour tenter de la faire descendre, des questions leurs brulants les lèvres comme par exemple, ce qu'elle foutait là-haut !

Cette salle était très particulière. Il y avait beaucoup d'éléments mais le plus frappant était cette immense tour de décombres au milieu. Une tour semblable à un chapiteau, si haute que sa pointe touchait la grille d'où s'infiltrait le peu de lumière du jour. Mais le pire du pire fût les cadavres qui flottaient tranquillement autour de cette pile de détritus, quelques gouttes de sang éclaboussant le sol crasseux à certains de leurs passages.

Bill déglutit difficilement mais ne perdit pas son sang-froid. Ils étaient tous morts, il n'y avait plus rien à faire pour eux.

L'atmosphère était dérangeante mais surtout pesante. Comme s'il n'y avait pas suffisamment d'air pour pouvoir respirer correctement, la même sensation désagréable qu'un endroit exigu. Cette salle étant déjà bien glauque, la pression encore plus éprouvante car elle appuyait à l'arrière des yeux jusqu'à la nuque.

Bill entendit Eddie bâillonner derrière lui mais il resta de marbre devant ce spectacle macabre et inhumain. Tout doucement, il abaissa sa lampe torche sur les différentes affaires qui avaient été amassées ici au fil du temps, notamment des jouets ou encore des vêtements déchirés. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur une très grande porte de spectacle où était représenté Pennywise, le clown dansant.

«Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!» Ben attrapa les épaules de l'adolescente une fois de retour sur terre, les larmes aux yeux de terreur à l'idée qu'elle soit morte.

Mike avala mais ne savait que dire car les yeux de Beverly étaient opaques, comme si elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort puissant ou tout simplement loin de son corps. Une petite grimace passa sur ses traits de visage lorsque Ben plaqua ses lèvres aux siennes dans une tentative désespérée de la faire revenir à elle, un peu comme dans les contes de fées. Sauf qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attendaient réellement à ce que cela fonctionne et surtout pas avec lui.

Les souffles se coupèrent, l'attente était insoutenable. Mais les doutes s'envolèrent lorsque Beverly prit une profonde inspiration et que ses yeux redevinrent en cette jolie couleur bleue si caractéristique, tenant Ben pour la vie chère alors qu'elle revenait peu à peu à elle. Un sourire admiratif étira ses lèvres à l'instant où elle comprit.

«Braise de janvier ?»

«Là-bas, mon cœur brûle aussi.»

Bill, quant à lui, était occupé à examiner les environs à la recherche de leur tortionnaire. Il était introuvable.

Pourtant, Beverly avait été amenée jusqu'à cet endroit et le message sur le mur de sa salle de bain avait été un peu plus clair. Il redressa ensuite sa lampe sur les multiples cadavres en suspensions dans les airs qui tournaient autour du chapiteau, la plupart ayant perdu un membre, d'autres sauvagement éventrés.

Ce fût là qu'il entendit quelque chose.

C'était subtil, mais grâce à son ouïe fine il pouvait percevoir le bruit et cela venait de derrière le chapiteau de la mort. Dans son dos, il entendit vaguement Beverly l'appeler à plusieurs reprises mais il n'écouta pas, il était dorénavant concentré sur le son qui ressemblait à un gémissement. Ou plutôt une déglutition pénible, quelqu'un qui s'étouffait avec sa bave ou avec son sang ?

Cependant, il s'arrêta net dans ses pas et faillit lâcher sa lampe quand il découvrit enfin l'auteur de ces bruits suspects et inquiétants. L'adolescent avala à plusieurs reprises pour tenter d'apaiser son incrédulité mais aussi sa peur euphorique de se retrouver nez à nez avec la créature démoniaque qu'il recherchait activement avec ses amis.

Le clown était là, à quelques mètres de lui, adossé contre le puits. Non, plutôt tristement affaissé contre ce dernier. Il avait l'air très mal en point et même après avoir remarqué la présence de Bill, il continuait d'émettre ces pitoyables lamentations. Son costume était sale, ses cheveux ternes aplatis contre sa tête anormalement grande. A son côté droit, non loin de sa hanche et de sa main, un walkman noir dans lequel jouait une musique en sourdine.

 _I want to know what love is_ de Foreigner, de ce qu'il entendait en tout cas.

Son sourire habituellement malicieux était à présent tordu dans un malheureux rictus. Son corps tremblait par spasmes répétitifs tandis que ses jambes étaient étendues devant lui. Les bras ballants à ses côtés, les yeux bleus perdus dans le néant. Il eut une petite quinte de toux éprouvante ce qui fit voler quelques gouttes de baves sur sa collerette et son costume.

Il avait l'air déçu de le voir … Mais, pourquoi ?

«Oh, putain de merde ! C'est lui ! Faut le tuer, vite !» S'égosilla Richie une fois à côté de Bill, la bouche grande ouverte d'effroi tandis qu'il fusillait du regard le monstre contre le puits.

«Vas-y, tue-le !» Hurla frénétiquement Stanley sur le point de pleurer.

«Aller ! Tue-le !» Pressa Beverly et Ben qui se tenaient par les bras pour se rassurer mutuellement mais surtout par peur d'être encore une fois séparés.

«Non, non ! Il n'est pas chargé ...» Mike secoua lentement la tête dans le déni tout en regardant Bill dos à lui qui tenait le pistolet d'abatage dans sa main droite, la lampe torche dans l'autre. Il avait fait tomber les autres cartouches dans le puits de la cave sans le faire exprès après s'être confronté avec Henry.

«Tue-le !» Les cris firent échos.

Mais Bill n'arrivait pas à lever son bras pour poser la gâchette sur le front du clown agonisant qui avait vraiment l'air misérable dans cette position. Oui, il avait pitié. Car même après l'arrivée des autres membres du clan des ratés, Pennywise ne bougea pas ni même ne parla, il se contenta simplement de lever ses yeux vitreux vers Bill et de prendre une laborieuse inspiration. La déception était lisible dans son regard dépourvu de malice pour une fois.

Serait-ce possible que Ça soit triste ? Qu'il ait peur ? Qu'il soit en train de mourir ? Puis, tout fit soudainement sens dans la tête de Bill. Le message au mur ne lui avait pas été adressé ! A aucun membre du groupe.

Il était pour Emily.

«J-je …» Bégaya-t-il en passant nerveusement sa langue sur ses lèvres sèches, le bras tenant le pistolet tremblant alors qu'il regardait la créature au sol qui faisait des bruits d'étranglements. Peut-être des pleurs ? De la douleur ?

C'était les secondes les plus longues de toute sa vie. Cette hésitation pourrait leur couter très cher, à tous. Toutefois, il ne pouvait se résoudre à abattre Ça dans ces conditions alors qu'il était déjà en train de mourir et qu'il semblait avoir perdu toute sa force.

Evidemment, c'était peut-être un autre de ses tours machiavéliques pour les attaquer au moment propice, cependant, Bill savait au fond de lui que ce n'était pas le cas.

Mais les différents meurtres, les différentes frayeurs ainsi que son petit frère Georgie finirent par le motiver. Vengeance. Donc, alimenté par la haine et la colère, Bill prit une profonde inspiration puis leva le pistolet au front de Pennywise qui suite à ce geste brusque arrêta de faire ses gémissements. Sa lèvre inférieure tomba, ses yeux bleus se posèrent sur le garçon menaçant qui le surplombait. Il abandonnait le combat. De toute manière, ce n'était pas comme ça qu'on le tuait.

Même s'il aurait préféré cette mort plutôt qu'une mort lente et douloureuse dans les griffes de l'amour.

«Ecartez-vous !»

L'ensemble du groupe sursauta à cette nouvelle voix masculine qui venait de résonner derrière eux. Les têtes se tournèrent simultanément vers un certain Barry, plus effrayant que jamais. Que faisait-il ici ?! Etait la toute première question qu'ils se posèrent et ensuite la seconde pourquoi avait-il un fusil à pompe ?

«B-Barry ? Que faites-vous là ?» S'étonna Bill qui abaissa son arme au sol pour regarder l'homme en question, les yeux écarquillés.

«Je vous ai suivis jusqu'ici. C'était extrêmement facile ! Je savais que vous me conduiriez jusqu'au clown, que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que vous ne retentiez l'affaire. Maintenant, pousse-toi, Bill. J'ai un travail à finir.» Ordonna sèchement l'adulte après avoir inséré deux cartouches dans son fusil.

«Quoi ? Vous vous êtes servi de nous ? Et il voit aussi ce stupide clown ? Je croyais que c'était que nous ! Oh la vache …» S'époumona Richie, deux doigts tremblants remontant ses lunettes tandis qu'il louchait sur le gros fusil dans les bras de Barry.

«Qu'allez-vous faire ?» Beverly savait que cette question n'était pas pertinente, mais quelque chose dans l'attitude de l'homme la dérangeait. Elle passa un bras protecteur autour de Ben lorsque ce dernier s'avança vers Bill, un sourire malveillant ornant ses lèvres.

«Ce que j'aurais dû faire il y a bien longtemps. Détruire cette chose une bonne fois pour toute. Lui faire payer de ses crimes … La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid.» Grogna vicieusement Barry après avoir baissé les yeux sur Pennywise toujours affalé contre le puits, silencieux.

Le clown grimaça à cette remarque cinglante mais ne dit rien en retour à cet homme dépourvu d'intelligence. En revanche, ses yeux virèrent au orange car il entendait ses pensées et elles étaient toutes focalisées sur sa belle Emily qui courait dorénavant un grave danger … Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis dévisagea Barry maintenant devant lui, Bill à sa droite qui ouvrait et refermait la bouche comme s'il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose.

«Regarde-toi, Pennywise. Ou devrais-je plutôt dire, Robert ? Tu es pathétique, pitoyable même ! Tu pensais m'avoir sauf que dans cette histoire, c'est toi la proie. Etonnant, non ? Je t'avais dit que tu n'avais aucune chance contre moi ! Mais je vais te délivrer de ton supplice.» Barry rechargea son arme à deux mains.

L'œil droit de Pennywise partit dans une autre direction tandis qu'il fusillait l'humain impitoyable du regard, une colère insoutenable en lui. Si seulement il pouvait encore bondir et lui arracher la tête à ce petit fils de !

Néanmoins, un sourire cocasse se dessina sur ses lèvres au moment où Barry leva son canon à sa poitrine, les membres du clan des ratés retenant leurs souffles et prenant un pas en arrière de surprise.

«Il frappe du poing contre le poteau et jure qu'il voit encore les fantômes …» Récita calmement le clown apathique de sa voix railleuse, un petit filet de bave au coin de la bouche. Il avait l'air confiant.

Cette phrase eu un drôle d'effet sur Bill. Un peu comme une sensation de déjà-vu. Il déglutit difficilement car il récitait régulièrement cette phrase pour apprendre à ne plus bégayer sauf que la dernière fois qu'il l'avait dite, il était devant chez lui. C'était un constat malsain parce que cela voulait dire que le clown l'avait entendu … Depuis la bouche d'égout.

«Yipee-kay, pauvre con !» Chanta Barry avant de tirer.

Le coup de fusil retentit dans l'ensemble de l'égout, faisant crier les adolescents au bruit assourdissant que cela engendrait. La balle transperça le torse de Pennywise, ce qui libéra la substance noirâtre semblable à du sang dans les airs et autour du visage toujours souriant du clown malgré cette blessure mortelle. Sa tête retomba mollement sur le côté, ses yeux oranges et rouges avec un strabisme prononcé sur les enfants derrière Barry, tétanisés par la peur.

Délicieuse peur …

Barry leva un sourcil ennuyé puis posa son fusil à pompe sur son épaule, la panique des enfants se ressentant dans l'air. Il donna un petit coup de pied au pied de Pennywise pour s'assurer qu'il était bel et bien mort. Il ne bougea pas, néanmoins ses yeux restaient anormalement brillants. Il n'aimait pas du tout ce sourire lugubre. Il avait l'impression qu'il se moquait constamment de lui alors qu'il avait gagné ce duel.

Plus de sang noir s'éparpilla lentement dans les airs jusqu'à ce que son front ne se craque et que la peau blanche disparaisse dans de fines particules, les marques rouges dégoulinantes le long de ses joues rebondies jusque sur sa collerette. L'atmosphère retomba peu à peu pour devenir supportable.

«C'est terminé.» Déclara Barry après un moment silencieux à contempler l'abomination abattue.

Il se tourna pleinement vers Bill pour voir que le jeune garçon refusait catégoriquement de le regarder dans les yeux. Son menton tremblait sous la pression des émotions et ses yeux luisaient de larmes, la lèvre inférieure ressortie.

N'était-il pas heureux ? Pourtant Grippe-Sou le clown dansant ne sera bientôt plus qu'un lointain souvenir !

D'un coup d'œil derrière son épaule, il vit que les membres du clan des ratés étaient tous à bout de souffle et incapable de s'exprimer à l'orale. Choqués par son acte. Sur leurs visages se reflétait la surprise, l'incompréhension mais surtout et avant tout du soulagement. Avant de laisser le clown mort contre le puits où s'écoulait de l'eau, Barry shoota dans le walkman pour qu'il rebondisse dans une flaque loin de son propriétaire dorénavant hors d'état de nuire.

Courage ou lâcheté ? Bill se posait encore la question, un sentiment de culpabilité qu'il n'aimait guère ressentir après tout ce qui c'était produit jusqu'ici.

«Tu vas pouvoir faire ton deuil maintenant.» Barry posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune Denbrough émotif après avoir jeté son menton en direction d'un vêtement sur le sol.

Juste avant de partir, il observa quelques secondes le clan des ratés se réunir autour d'un imperméable jaune qui avait été abandonné sur une poussette renversée, les corps des victimes redescendant lentement vers le sol.

Les pleurs déchirants de Bill étaient la dernière chose qu'il entendit.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Emily avait ressorti son ancien piano à queue. Sans raison apparente, juste pour jouer quelques notes de musique.

Des mélodies tristes qui correspondaient à son état actuel. Ce piano, elle l'avait dans l'une des pièces secrètes de sa maison, interdite au public bien évidemment. Ses doigts s'enfonçaient sur les touches blanches puis de temps à autre sur les noires pour les dièses et les bémols.

Oui, elle avait eu vent de la tuerie chez les Bowers ainsi que chez les Marsh, mais curieusement ces nouvelles ne lui firent pas plaisir contrairement à ce qu'elle s'imaginait. Surtout Oscar. Pas une once de compassion mais pas non plus de la délivrance suite à sa mort sanguinolente. Elle espérait juste que son fils fou n'allait pas s'en prendre au clan des ratés maintenant …

Depuis quelques minutes, Emily jouait une mélodie qu'elle avait nommé la musique de Georgie en raison des notes mélancoliques de cette dernière. Son cœur lui faisait atrocement mal. Comme si quelqu'un venait d'enfoncer une dague dans sa poitrine. Cette désagréable sensation, elle l'avait depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait aperçu Pennywise il y a pratiquement deux jours.

Mais cette douleur sourde finit par devenir plus vive au fur et à mesure qu'elle jouait cette musique, entraînant la chute de quelques larmes peinées. Ce n'était pas de sa faute mais celle au piano qui titillait en elle de la nostalgie.

Elle savait que quelque chose se préparait, c'était une intuition qui la suivait depuis qu'elle avait été chez Barry l'autre fois et qu'il lui avait fait part de ses mauvaises intentions vis-à-vis de Ça.

Emily changea de mélodie pour jouer Clair de Lune. Une autre musique qu'elle affectionnait particulièrement surtout dans des moments pareils où elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour apaiser son âme, ses souffrances et ses doutes.

Plongée dans les douces notes, la jeune femme se laissa emporter par le feu qui la rongeait, insouciante au monde extérieur. Les touches s'enclenchaient à la perfection telle une véritable virtuose du piano. Si longtemps qu'elle n'en avait pas joué … C'était un pur bonheur de reprendre l'un de ses passe-temps favori qui traversait les âges et les univers.

Mais son court moment de joie allait vite se terminer.

La pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait comportait deux fenêtres. L'une donnant sur la rue principale, l'autre sur son jardin où il y avait son petit poulailler et le parc à tortue. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, seulement la lumière naturelle qui d'ailleurs s'assombrissait à vue d'œil à cause des nuages noirs qui apparaissaient dans le ciel.

Emily n'y prêta pas grande attention jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une douleur fulgurante dans sa poitrine, lui arrachant un cri étranglé de la gorge. Tremblotante, elle posa une main au-dessus de son cœur palpitant la chamade contre ses doigts. Wow, cette sensation avait été très étrange et fascinante à la fois. Vaguement, elle se demanda si cela ne venait pas du clown …

Elle allait bientôt avoir la réponse.

La lumière des phares d'une voiture attira son attention sur la fenêtre de la rue. Les faisceaux lumineux éclairaient d'abord le plafond puis le mur derrière elle où plusieurs livres prenaient la poussière par manque d'activité dans cette pièce.

D'une grimace amère, elle retira lentement sa main de son cœur tandis qu'elle se levait pour se diriger vers sa fenêtre et ainsi voir ce qui se tramait dehors. Aux premiers abords, elle ne vit rien d'anormal.

Puis la voiture de Barry était en vue.

Il roulait comme un dingue sur la route, les fenêtres ouvertes et la musique à fond la caisse. Chanson qu'elle reconnut étant The power of love de Huey Lewis and the News. Voyez-vous ça … Un amateur de films connus ?

Il faisait si sombre dehors qu'il était obligé d'utiliser ses phares pour voir la route même s'il ne prêtait guère attention à sa manière de rouler qui était des plus déplorables. Pauvre garçon, il devait avoir du mal à accepter que son supérieur et ami proche soit mort de cette terrible façon. Tué par son propre fils alors qu'il regardait une émission sur les égouts.

Du moins, c'était ce que se disait Emily jusqu'à ce que l'homme en question ne roule presque sur sa clôture blanche, manquant de peu d'arracher sa boite aux lettres. Un épouvantable sentiment de crainte l'envahi soudainement. C'était exactement la même sensation dérangeante qu'elle avait ressenti la dernière fois à ses côtés lors de ses promesses inquiétantes.

Mon Dieu, mais qu'avait-il fait ?

«J'hallucine.» Souffla Emily entre ses dents alors qu'elle grimaça à la nouvelle vague de douleur qui passa dans son corps. Elle plissa son œil droit puis s'approcha de la porte pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée.

Une fois en bas, elle se précipita à sa porte pour la fermer à double tour, usant de son poids contre le bois au cas où une idée débile passerait dans la tête de Barry. Ouais, elle avait toujours cette intuition que quelque chose de grave allait se produire. Si ce n'était pas déjà fait d'ailleurs. Sinon, pourquoi serait-elle aussi effrayée ?

«Emily ?» Appela Barry à l'extérieur.

La jeune femme à l'intérieur de la maison se pencha vers la fenêtre à gauche de sa porte d'entrée pour jeter un coup d'œil discret à la rue vide. L'homme venait de sortir de son véhicule, un fusil à pompe tenu fièrement sur son épaule. Pardon ?! Elle pensait rêver. Et quelle était cette expression victorieuse méprisable sur son visage ?

«Emily ! Je sais que tu es là !» Hurla Barry une fois sur le petit chemin menant à la porte d'entrée.

Il dévisagea un instant la façade de la maison avant de retrouver son sourire mesquin, un sourcil arqué à la fenêtre où il venait de voir du mouvement derrière le rideau blanc. Un rire vil s'échappa de ses lèvres tandis qu'il s'avança vers l'entrée, son fusil se balançant d'un côté à l'autre en rythme avec la musique qui résonnait de sa vieille voiture rouge et qui animait cette rue tranquille.

 _Don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes_

 _But it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love !_

«Je sais que tu es là-dedans, Em. Ouvre-moi la porte ! J'ai une superbe nouvelle à t'annoncer sur quelques pas de danse, si tu veux. Je sais que tu raffoles de ça.» Roucoula ce dernier mais dans le ton de sa voix se cachait une véritable menace silencieuse. Un ton sardonique, impatient.

Mais Emily de son côté savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas pour danser qu'il voulait la voir. Pas avec un putain de flingue sur son épaule et cette tête horrible qui lui faisait penser à un psychopathe ! Elle fronça les sourcils alors que Barry se mit à tambouriner furieusement son poing sur la surface de la porte, la faisant rebondir dans le processus.

«Je ne veux pas te voir, Barry ! L'as-tu déjà oublié ? Tu n'es plus le bienvenu ici !» Réprimanda la jeune femme face à la porte contre laquelle était son ancien ami.

«Ouvre, je te dis ! Ne me force pas à entrer par effraction.» Rit Barry. Un rire macabre, sans humour.

«Tu peux toujours courir, abruti !» Vociféra la propriétaire des lieux entre ses dents, les poings serrés de colère.

Comment osait-il !

«Aller !» Barry frappa son pied dans la porte puis décida de contourner la maison pour trouver une autre issue. Tandis qu'il passait par la droite, il poursuivit dans ce même ton exécrable «c'est fini maintenant. Je me suis occupé de ton petit copain le clown et j'ai retrouvé tous les disparus. N'est-ce pas formidable ? Il ne pourra plus jamais te faire de mal, Em, à personne. Il n'y a plus que toi et moi !»

A cet aveu, le visage d'Emily blêmit considérablement. Que venait-il de dire ? Sa bouche s'ouvrit mais aucun son n'en sortit, elle était submergée par la stupeur. Automatiquement, des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux alors que la réalisation la frappa de plein fouet.

Il avait fait du mal à Pennywise.

«Barry, mais qu'as-tu fait, pauvre fou !» S'indigna-t-elle, ébranlée, la bouche béate.

«Tu aurais dû voir sa tête … Il faisait moins le malin avec un fusil collé au cul ! Ce n'était rien qu'un clown débile qui s'amusait à faire peur aux enfants. Il n'était même plus capable d'attaquer ces gosses alors j'ai abrégé ses souffrances ! C'était un plaisir, si tu savais …» Se loua Barry dorénavant à la fenêtre du salon. Il inspecta rapidement l'intérieur puis sourit à Emily toujours plantée au milieu de l'entrée.

«Espèce de salopard ! De quel droit ! Il n'était même plus en état de se défendre et tu as profité de sa faiblesse pour t'en prendre à lui comme le lâche que tu es !» Se révolta cette dernière en rage.

Elle n'arrivait pas à y croire, c'était impossible …

«Oh aller, tu vas pas me dire que t'aimais cette chose ? Après tout ce qu'il a fait ? J'ai sauvé ces stupides gamins que tu apprécies tant, je te rappelle ! Sans moi, ils étaient tous condamnés dans ces égouts !» Grogna Barry après avoir fracassé la crosse de son arme dans la vitre.

Emily hurla puis se couvrit la tête avec ses bras quand le verre vola en éclat dans son salon et sur son mobilier. Toutefois, Barry ne se glissa pas par là. Il rit doucement avant de se diriger vers la fenêtre suivante pour répéter son action, la tempête dehors de plus en plus féroce au fil des minutes. Le ciel était entièrement noir dorénavant.

«Maintenant, tu m'ouvres, où je risque de perdre patience avec toi. On ne joue plus, c'est terminé.» Siffla rudement l'homme quand il atteignit la porte arrière qui reliait son jardin à la cuisine.

«Tu as commis une terrible erreur. Je t'avais prévenue.» Murmura la jeune femme au milieu du couloir. Alors qu'elle ferma les yeux pour prendre une profonde inspiration, elle entendit Barry recharger son fusil à pompe.

«Emily !» Cria-t-il en visant la poignée avec son canon.

Mais elle n'était d'ores et déjà plus là, en tout cas pas mentalement. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration en écoutant attentivement les tic-tacs de son horloge murale dans le salon qui lui donnait un rythme à prendre. Elle ne ressentait plus que de la haine et de l'injustice. Il s'en était pris à Ça, il voulait s'en prendre à elle, maintenant, il allait payer.

L'instant même où le coup de fusil retentit, l'aiguille de l'horloge s'arrêta sur le douze. En une fraction de seconde, Emily rouvrit les yeux puis rugit de colère en écartant les bras à ses côtés. Des yeux noirs d'encre, sans vie. Un cri si puissant en intonation que l'intégralité des fenêtres encore entières se brisèrent toutes en même temps dans un vacarme aigu.

Barry perdit son petit sourire quand il poussa la porte et qu'il vit la jeune femme en lévitation au milieu du couloir, entourée d'une espèce de fumée noire opaque. Derrière elle se tenait un piano noir qui flottait à quelques centimètres du sol. Toujours en criant, elle donna un coup de bras puis balança le piano de toutes ses forces en direction de Barry, incapable de sortir de la voie après avoir été témoin de cette magie noire.

D'un boucan absolument terrifiant, l'homme entra violemment en contact avec la surface de l'instrument, ce qui le propulsa à plusieurs mètres en arrière dans le gazon qui n'était plus d'un beau vert mais jaune rêche. La porte qu'il avait ouverte à l'aide de son fusil à pompe était dorénavant obstruée par le piano renversé.

Barry gémit de douleur, une main à l'arrière de sa tête là où s'écoulait du sang après avoir fracassé son crâne contre une caillasse. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour ne plus voir flou et se redresser dans une position assise.

La maison n'était plus blanche aux lattages bleus mais ressemblait maintenant à la vieille maison au coin de la rue Neibolt. Toutes les fenêtres auparavant brisées par le cri de rage se recollaient petit à petit dans un souffle invisible. Le magnifique jardin autrefois verdoyant n'était plus qu'un amas de terre sans vie où seules les mauvaises herbes poussaient.

Le sol se mit à trembler sous les fesses de Barry perplexe par ce revirement de situation improbable. Il bondit sur ses pieds aussi vite que possible lorsque d'immenses ronces émanèrent du sol d'une rapidité hors norme.

«Merde !» Maudit-il en prenant ses jambes à son cou car ces choses lui couraient littéralement après.

Il hurla de douleur quand l'une d'elle encercla sa jambe et déchira la peau de son mollet à l'aide de ses épines. Usant de son arme à feu pour s'en délivrer, il la balança ensuite dans le jardin pour pouvoir gagner en vitesse.

Heureusement que malgré son état proche de la léthargie, il arrivait encore à avoir des réflexes de survie. Ce qui lui permit de rejoindre la chaussée avant que l'une de ces ronces démoniaques ne l'attrape à nouveau pour l'emmener six pieds sous terre.

Une fois de l'autre côté de la rue, Barry se retourna pour s'apercevoir que les plantes s'arrêtaient juste à la limite du terrain. Pendant un instant, tout se figea. Il n'entendait plus que les battements frénétiques de son cœur dans ses oreilles. Puis calmement, les longues tiges biscornues se rétractèrent pour envelopper la maison de leurs branches torsadées et épineuses, empêchant tout intrus de pénétrer à l'intérieur.

C'était la toute dernière chose que vit Barry avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse.

A l'intérieur de la maison, Emily se laissa glisser le long du mur contre lequel elle était adossée, pleurant à chaudes larmes à cette terrible épreuve qu'était l'acceptation. Elle avait peine à croire que c'était la fin de Ça. Pennywise avait été défait par Barry. Par cet idiot ! Comment était-ce possible à la fin ?!

Une vague de culpabilité la balaya brusquement car si elle avait été un peu plus attentive aux signaux, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Et elle aurait pu protéger Ça des menaces externes.

Tout était de sa faute.

Il lui fallut environ une heure pour retrouver ses esprits. Elle avait passé cette dernière heure à réfléchir sur les conséquences de ses actes et les répercussions qu'il y aura dès le lendemain. Barry étant toujours vivant, il ne se gênera pas pour l'inculper de meurtre maintenant que le clown n'était plus là.

Un gémissement éprouvant glissa hors de ses lèvres pincées, le cœur meurtri par cette découverte affligeante. Même s'il disait vrai au sujet du clan des ratés, le fait de savoir que Pennywise n'avait pas survécu la remplissait de tristesse et de remords inimaginables. Pourtant, une entité telle que lui avait survécu à pire au fil des décennies, non ?

Emily tentait de se rassurer mais si vraiment il était encore en vie, alors il aurait sans aucun doute apparut chez elle à la moindre provocation de Barry. Donc, ce fût avec une lourde peine au cœur qu'elle se releva du sol pour rejoindre la pièce sous l'escalier dans la ferme intention de plier bagage.

Elle n'était plus la bienvenue dans cette ville. C'était la peur qui l'animait à l'idée d'être capturée et enfermée.

Donc plus une minute à perdre, il fallait faire vite. Elle commença par récupérer des cartons qu'elle avait soigneusement pliés de côté lorsqu'elle était arrivée à Derry un peu avant le début de l'été. Ne pensant pas un seul instant qu'elle les reprendrait aussi vite. Un par un, elle les ouvrit sur le sol puis commença à ramasser les objets de valeurs et de collections.

Toutes ses statuettes, vases, livres, poupées, souvenirs d'autres univers … Tout était soigneusement emballés dans du papier et des journaux afin que rien ne soit abîmé durant le voyage. Une tâche minutieuse, mais qu'Emily réalisait avec précision et rapidité à la fois.

Durant son travail méticuleux, elle pensait à tout ce qu'elle avait vécu dans cette ville et aussi à quel point certaines personnes lui manqueront une fois partie. Bill, Richie, Mike, Eddie, Ben, Stanley ainsi que Beverly, même si elle n'avait pas eu beaucoup l'occasion de parler avec ces deux-là.

Et bien-sûr, ce cher Pennywise, le clown dansant des égouts.

«Que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu m'as l'air bien songeuse.»

Emily s'arrêta dans ses mouvements à la voix masculine qui venait de s'exprimer derrière elle. Tout en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure tandis qu'elle réfléchissait, elle s'assit sur ses jambes pour continuer son emballage. Elle ne s'était même pas rendue compte qu'elle pleurait. Ce n'était que maintenant qu'elle sentait l'humidité sur ses joues.

«Il faut qu'on parte d'ici au plus vite. Je ne suis plus la bienvenue à Derry.» Renifla-t-elle tristement après avoir attrapé une pile de livres pour les déposer au fond du carton.

«Pourtant, ce mauvais flic a été tué, non ? Qu'est-ce que tu risques, maintenant ?»

«Oui il est mort, et alors ? J'ai déjà beaucoup trop attiré l'attention. Ils vont finir par découvrir la vérité sur nous si je reste et je ne veux pas courir ce risque.» Rétorqua la jeune femme entre ses dents, n'accordant aucun regard à celui qui s'adressait à elle d'une voix espiègle et quelque peu enfantine.

«C'est à cause du clown, c'est ça ?»

A cette question, le cœur d'Emily se serra. Elle s'arrêta brusquement dans ses gestes pour prendre une profonde inspiration et regarder le mur en face d'elle qui avait d'ores et déjà été vidé de ses affaires personnelles. Dans ses mains, plusieurs photos. La plupart étaient en noirs et blancs mais il y en avait aussi en couleurs, un peu plus récentes.

«Il est mort. C'est fini.» Cracha-t-elle avec venin.

«Je trouve que tu l'enterres un peu vite. Dois-je te rappeler que cette entité extra-terrestre a vécu des millénaires sur cette planète hostile ? Dis-moi plutôt qui est le crétin qui pense l'avoir tué aussi facilement.» Dicta la voix masculine d'une touche d'agacement.

«Barry.» Grommela Emily toujours assise sur le sol, des larmes silencieuses sur ses joues pâles.

«Alors ce menteur doit disparaître. Il te fait du mal ! Détache-moi de cette machine et je m'en occuperais pour toi. Je n'aime pas voir ce visage malheureux, il me rend triste.»

Emily émit un petit rire au ton scandalisé mais ne se retourna pas pour autant. C'était touchant qu'il essaye de la réconforter, elle lui en était très reconnaissante mais il ne fallait plus se leurrer. D'un soupir, elle haussa dédaigneusement les épaules sans répondre à son interlocuteur mystère.

En revanche, elle baissa les yeux sur les photos qu'elle tenait entre ses mains et plus particulièrement sur l'une d'elles. Une image représentant deux hommes de l'armée portants des casquettes militaire où figuraient quatre lettres NEST. Derrière eux se tenait un immense homme de métal bleu et rouge, tous posant pour la photographie à côté des avions de chasses.

«You are my buddy, until the end. More than a buddy-»

«Non, pas ça ! S'il te plaît, arrête. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de chanter ta chanson.» Soupira Emily de lassitude en levant son nez au plafond, le visage crispé d'exaspération.

«Je ferais tout pour toi Emily. Mais je vois que tu es amoureuse. Tu ne pourras pas te défaire de ce maléfice, n'est-ce pas ?» La voix derrière elle était devenue nettement plus grave et menaçante.

Et ce qu'il disait était entièrement vrai.

Ce fut long et difficile à admettre, mais oui. Les sentiments étant là, elle n'était pas prête à l'oublier et surtout pas maintenant. Pas après toutes ces aventures, ces cadeaux douteux, les frayeurs, les différentes visites surprises, les danses, les mots échangés, sa protection, une forme humaine attrayante, sa jalousie adorable et cette obsession qu'il avait pour elle depuis le début.

Sans jamais lui faire de mal, ou presque.

«Tu l'aimes.»

Emily pinça les lèvres, le cœur martelant douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Elle venait de retrouver le petit poème que Ça lui avait écrit sur un bout de papier jauni et sanglant. Tranquillement, elle relu les quelques lignes tout en passant affectueusement son pouce sur les plis et l'encre rouge foncée, les tendres souvenirs lui revenant à l'esprit.

Les baisers passionnés … La proximité.

Une entité maléfique qui ne connaissait strictement rien à l'amour ni aux sentiments positifs. Toujours dans l'ombre, constamment jugé pour ce qu'il était, incompris du monde extérieur. Terriblement incompris. Pourtant, il avait fait d'innombrables efforts et de progrès pour une créature dite insensible.

Certes sadique et sournois mais il fallait le comprendre aussi ! Il s'ennuyait, donc il se divertissait comme il le pouvait. De plus, Ça était persévérant et assurément patient, même son ennemi juré le constaterait aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant, les visions des choses ne changeront jamais.

Le Bien et le Mal. L'histoire se répétait.

«Qu'importe ! Il n'y a plus rien à faire. C'est trop tard maintenant … Et c'est de ma faute en plus. Je n'ai pas été assez attentive. Tout ce que je voulais c'était de fuir l'inévitable au lieu d'écouter mon cœur.» S'excéda-t-elle en balançant le reste de ses photos dans l'un des cartons à sa droite, inconsolable.

«A ta place, je ne parlerais pas aussi vite.»

Au même moment, Emily trouva une fine ficelle blanche au fond du carton devant elle après avoir déplacé ses statuettes sur le côté. Clignant des yeux de perplexité à cette curieuse découverte, elle attrapa la ficelle entre son pouce et son index et la tirer lentement pour s'apercevoir qu'elle disparaissait sous le carton.

Un tout nouvel élan d'espoir se fraya un chemin en elle. Serait-ce possible ? Excitée mais surtout inquiète de ce qu'elle découvrira au bout, elle suivit la ficelle blanche qui conduisait jusque dans le coin droit de la pièce relativement sombre. Sa gorge se serra, son cœur manqua un terrible battement.

Effectivement, elle pouvait voir une ombre. D'une petite traction sur la ficelle, l'ombre se déporta pour laisser apparaître un ballon rouge sang avec une boite de la même couleur accroché en dessous par cette même ficelle. Elle aurait même juré avoir entendu un petit rire rauque dans le couloir derrière elle …

Sans attendre, elle s'empressa de l'ouvrir, l'espoir se transformant en impatience alors qu'elle arracha le ruban autour. Une fois le couvercle retiré, elle le laissa brusquement tomber à côté d'elle, la bouche ouverte dans le choc total.

Son walkman noir. Celui qu'elle avait perdu dans l'égout ! Il y avait toute une symbolique à travers ce message qui voulait absolument tout dire pour Emily.

Dorénavant très heureuse voir même fougueuse, elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière son épaule à la seule étagère encore pleine, le walkman tenu précieusement dans ses mains. Ses larmes étaient revenues mais pas pour les mêmes raisons cette fois-ci. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute dorénavant. C'était un soulagement inimaginable ! Elle plaqua amoureusement l'objet électronique en bon état contre sa poitrine puis se racla la gorge pour prendre la parole.

«Et Barry ?» Questionna-t-elle d'un rire extatique, un large sourire aux lèvres.

La poupée rousse aux yeux bleus lumineux se mit lentement à sourire pour correspondre à celui de la jeune femme à genoux. Un sourire sadique qui promettait de terribles choses. Cette dernière au visage de petit garçon adorable était reliée par deux pinces à une batterie qui l'aidait à fonctionner jusqu'aux temps plus modernes qui lui permettront d'avoir des pièces de rechanges.

Le jouet fronça les sourcils puis ses yeux virèrent au rouge intense quand un rire malveillant résonna dans sa poitrine.

«Il est pour moi.»

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 _Listen baby, ain't no mountain high  
Ain't no valley low, ain't no river wide enough baby  
If you need me call me no matter where you are_

 _No matter how far don't worry baby  
Just call my name I'll be there in a hurry  
You don't have to worry !_

Le soleil brillait, la joie avait remplacé la terreur chez les habitants de cette charmante région qu'était le Maine. Une vieille Buick Invicta bleue passa dans la rue principale de Derry, son conducteur plus heureux que jamais auparavant.

 _'Cause baby there ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe_

Emily sortit de sa voiture et après avoir claqué la porte et affectueusement embrassé le capos de cette dernière vrombissante, un sourire resplendissant étira ses lèvres rouges. Elle prit une profonde inspiration alors qu'elle admirait le paysage baigné dans la lumière du jour. Remontant son short avant de prendre un pas en avant, elle descendit dans la forêt menant à la rivière.

Son casque était sur ses oreilles, la chanson Ain't no Mountain High Enough lui donnant une détermination sans faille.

 _Remember the day I set you free  
I told you you could always count on me darling  
From that day on, I made a vow  
I'll be there when you want me  
Some way, some how_

Sur son passage, de quelques pas de danses, elle salua le clan des ratés qui prenait le soleil de l'autre côté de la rivière non loin de la voie ferrée. Les adolescents discutaient joyeusement mais ne se privèrent pas de lui rendre la politesse malgré la confusion évidente sur leurs jeunes visages.

Emily pensait avoir vu du sang sur leurs mains.

 _Oh no darling  
No wind, no rain  
Or winters cold can stop me baby, na na baby  
'Cause you are my goal  
If you're ever in trouble  
I'll be there on the double  
Just send for me, oh baby, ha_

Finalement, elle arriva devant un immense trou menant directement à l'égout de la ville de Derry. Avec douceur, elle retira le casque de ses oreilles pour regarder cet antre sombre et nauséabond, un sourire contemplatif aux lèvres.

 _My love is alive  
Way down in my heart  
Although we are miles apart  
If you ever need a helping hand  
I'll be there on the double  
Just as fast as I can  
Don't you know that there_

Un bras anormalement long recouvert de tissu gris apparut depuis les profondeurs des égouts jusque devant Emily en équilibre sur les cailloux de la rivière à l'entrée. La main gantée s'ouvrit doucement, incitant la jeune femme à prendre son invitation.

Cette dernière prit un instant à regarder la nature environnante, émerveillée et enthousiaste. La passion l'animait.

Puis, d'une profonde inspiration et d'un haussement de sourcils nonchalant à la créature aux yeux ors tapi dans la noirceur de la cavité, elle glissa enfin ses doigts frêles dans les siens soyeux qui se refermèrent amoureusement sur sa main.

 _Ain't no mountain high enough  
Ain't no valley low enough  
Ain't no river wide enough  
To keep me from getting to you babe !_

Pour l'entraîner dans le fin fond des égouts.

FIN

* * *

Sauf que je vous réserve une petite surprise qui je pense, ravira plusieurs d'entre vous ;) notamment ceux qui ont l'esprit vengeur. Niark niark !

En tout cas, sachez que cette fin, je l'avais en tête depuis le début de l'histoire XD Et que je suis franchement satisfaite de son déroulement ainsi que du final. Je le voulais vraiment ainsi. Bon sang, que ça fait du bien de l'avoir écrit après tout ce temps. Manque plus qu'une toute petite partie pour que tout soit parfait héhé

Alors je ferais mes remerciements dans l'épilogue de cette histoire. Donc, en attendant, je vous remercie pour votre lecture, vos commentaires et votre soutien !

VP


	23. Epilogue

VP

* * *

Epilogue

 _La veille au soir …_

La tempête faisait rage sur la ville. D'une rare violence, les gouttes de pluies s'abattaient sans relâche sur les vitres des maisons, effrayant les habitants à chaque nouveau flash lumineux qui déchirait le ciel nocturne. Le tonnerre grondait et faisait trembler les murs dans un semblant de séisme.

Des tempêtes de ce genre il n'y en avait plus eu depuis 1964.

Et en ce temps pluvieux où il faisait bon de rester chez soi, un homme répondant au nom de Barry venait tout juste d'allumer sa cheminée pour y faire un feu. Non seulement les cieux se déchainaient sur la terre mais en plus il faisait un froid de canard ! Dommage, après un mois d'aout des plus radieux et chaud.

D'une friction de ses mains pour chasser les engourdissements, Barry grinça des dents puis jeta l'allumette dans le feu qui venait tout juste de prendre de l'ampleur grâce aux vieux papiers journaux qu'il avait ressortit d'une boite. La plupart portant sur le sujet principal de Derry, les disparitions. Les crépitements étaient agréables à attendre tout comme cette légère odeur de brûlée qui flottait dorénavant dans le salon relativement calme malgré le grondement menaçant à l'extérieur.

Après un soupir éreinté et une petite tape sur les coussins de son canapé, Barry s'installa dans ce dernier pour regarder dans les vives flammes, seule lumière de toute sa maison plongée dans le noir presque total. Il réfléchissait sur les récents évènements perturbants.

D'abord le clown, ensuite Emily … Mais que n'allait-il pas dans cette maudite ville à la fin ?!

Elle devrait se montrer reconnaissante et non pas agressive envers lui ! Il était pourtant persuadé qu'elle lui sauterait au cou une fois la créature des égouts vaincue, source de problème depuis bien trop longtemps. Car il l'aimait, cette femme. Depuis la toute première rencontre, il voulait avoir une chance avec elle mais il a fallu que ce fou ne se mette en travers son chemin.

Fou désormais mort et croupissant au fond de son égout.

Cependant un sourire mesquin étira ses lèvres, la tristesse passagère plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Maintenant, le clown était mort grâce à lui et Emily ne payait rien pour attendre. Fini le Barry gentil et drôle, place au Barry rancunier et dangereux.

Oh oui, vivement demain. Car une fois que le jour se lèvera et que cette tempête cessera, il ira au poste de police pour déposer toutes les preuves qu'il avait amassées. Inventant quelques petits mensonges par-ci par-là et le tour était joué !

Emily deviendra la principale suspecte d'enlèvements et de meurtres.

 _ **Dring dring, dring dring**_

«Rahh, qui c'est qui vient m'écraser les pieds, encore !» Râla Barry d'un grognement agacé à la sonnerie répétitive de son téléphone.

L'homme se leva avec flemme puis se dirigea vers son téléphone fixe sur une commode placée entre son salon et son entrée qui réclamait son attention. Il était dans une si grande réflexion que de l'entendre sonner lui avait donné une micro crise cardiaque.

Il jeta un petit coup d'œil à la fenêtre sur sa droite qui offrait une vue sur son jardin, les éclairs récurrentes lui permettant de voir une partie de ce dernier, notamment sa vieille balançoire rouillée. Sur le siège se trouvait une forme. Il cligna rapidement des yeux mais la silhouette disparue au prochain grondement de tonnerre et éclair.

Etrange, il était certain d'y avoir vu un enfant, dessus …

«Allô ?» S'exclama-t-il une fois l'appareil collé à son oreille.

 _«Barry …»_

«Oui ? C'est moi ? Vous êtes qui ?» Barry fronça les sourcils à l'étrange voix de l'autre côté de la ligne. Une voix chantonnante masculine et enfantine.

 _«Je te vois …»_

«Pardon ? Mais vous êtes qui à la fin !» S'impatienta ce dernier après avoir pivoté sur sa jambe pour regarder à son salon faiblement éclairé par le feu de cheminée.

 _«Je sais ce que tu as fait !»_

Barry raccrocha brusquement le téléphone, ne permettant pas à son interlocuteur de finir sa phrase. Il lorgna l'appareil quelques instants comme s'il s'attendait à ce que quelque chose ne bondisse hors de lui, la peur rampante dans son bas ventre à cette drôle de conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec un parfait inconnu. Il passa une main tremblante dans ses cheveux bruns courts avant de se détourner du téléphone pour rejoindre sa cuisine.

D'une petite pression sur l'interrupteur, il plongea la pièce dans une lumière blafarde grésillante pour pouvoir se diriger vers l'évier. Tout en faisant couler de l'eau fraîche dans ses mains, il prit quelques instants à regarder l'extérieur pluvieux.

Au début, il ne voyait absolument que du noir, puis un nouvel éclair sillonna le ciel sombre pour lui permettre d'interpréter le décor. Le vent soufflait par puissantes rafales sur les sapins et les buissons, faisant claquer certaines branches contre ses fenêtres à l'étage. Des sillons de pluie dégoulinaient le long de la vitre.

A l'extérieur, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive pour la simple et bonne raison que la violente tempête ne le permettait pas.

 _ **Dring dring**_

«Putain !» Barry sursauta en se renversant de l'eau sur son pantalon, surpris par la seconde sonnerie.

«Je ne décrocherais pas, salopard ! Tu peux toujours courir.» Vociféra-t-il une fois de retour dans son salon, jetant un regard noir à son téléphone qui suite à ses quelques mots s'arrêta inopinément de s'agiter.

Tel un film d'horreur.

La maison retomba dans un silence pesant mais ce ne fût malheureusement que de courte durée. La télévision s'alluma toute seule mais il n'y avait absolument aucune chaine retransmise, seulement les grésillements à l'écran blanc et un bruit d'interférence épouvantable. Barry se rationnalisa. Les appareils électroniques n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête quand il y avait de l'orage, donc il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

 _«Il est très laid, ce truc ! Et j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'il m'écoute en plus.»_

Le sang de Barry se glaça.

Cette voix ... Emanait des hauts parleurs de sa télévision et c'était sa propre voix qu'il entendait mais en déformée, moqueuse même. Une phrase qu'il avait dite à l'une des poupées dans la pièce secrète d'Emily, s'il s'en souvenait bien. Il continua de toiser l'écran rebondi qui diffusait toujours la même chose, la bouche sèche, de la sueur froide le long de sa nuque.

 _«Je te vois Barry !»_

«Haha, très drôle. Montre-toi comme ça moi aussi je peux te voir. C'est le gamin des Spencer, c'est ça ? Petit malin va. Sauf que ça ne marche pas avec moi ce genre de farce à deux balles !» Ricana sèchement Barry après avoir levé les yeux au plafond, tout à coup soulagé quand le téléviseur se coupa.

Pour que toute l'électricité de la maison soit subitement coupée dans un gros claquement électrique qui indiquait que les plombs avaient sautés.

Le seul homme dans la maison senti littéralement son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine lorsqu'il fût plongé dans la pénombre. Là où il se trouvait, la lumière du feu ne lui permettait pas de voir les alentours à cause du mur qui se trouvait devant lui. Toutefois, il pouvait voir les faisceaux lumineux rassurant se refléter sur les murs de son salon, et il se sentait soulagé d'avoir au moins cette source de lumière.

«Barry ?»

Barry faillit s'étouffer dans sa propre bave quand cette fichue voix mielleuse l'appela à nouveau, sauf que cette fois-ci, elle était dans sa putain de maison ! Tout de suite après il vit une ombre, très petite, se déplacer sur les murs suivit d'un ricanement malveillant.

Sous l'emprise de la stupéfaction et de l'incompréhension, il trébucha en arrière contre sa commode, faisant tomber quelques magazines et photos dans le processus. Celui qui lui jouait un mauvais tour était chez lui, bordel de merde ! Comment était-ce possible avec ses portes fermées et cette tempête dehors ?

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre l'intérêt de cette stupide farce. Celui qui faisait ça était soit con, soit très ambitieux. Mais quelque part au fond de lui, il se posa une question. Une question qui l'horrifiait. Et si le clown avait en fait survécu et venait s'en prendre à lui ?

«Nous sommes tous pris au piège. Mais nous avons un but en commun.»

«Montre-toi, espèce de grosse merde de rat !» Grogna méchamment Barry, plus énervé qu'inquiet par cette intrusion.

Sans surprise la voix ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de rire dans ce même ton enfantin faussement amusé. Il entendit des bruits de pas très rapide sur la moquette, puis quelque chose tomba au sol dans le salon avant qu'il n'entende un son semblable au bruit que ferait un bouton play d'un magnétophone.

Un clic et la voix menaçante d'Emily retentit dans son salon.

«C'était ta seule et unique chance, Barry.»

«Arghhhhh !» Barry hurla d'exaspération. Maintenant, il savait qui était à l'origine de cette mauvaise blague !

Il bondit sur ses pieds, plus furieux que jamais avant de se diriger en trombe vers sa cuisine, tâtonnant les murs pour se guider dans l'obscurité. Une fois qu'il arriva au comptoir, il se dépêcha de trouver son couteau de cuisine toujours soigneusement posé sur son socle, celui qu'il avait une fois voulu utiliser sur Emily la dernière fois qu'elle était venue chez lui … Il esquissa un sourire victorieux quand il posa ses doigts sur le bois familier.

Sauf que le socle était vide.

Toute la couleur dans son visage se draina subitement à cette constatation. Vide ? Il tenta de se rationnaliser une fois encore mais une douleur foudroyante le traversa tout à coup. D'un hurlement à sa souffrance incroyable, Barry compris que son couteau de cuisine était actuellement logé dans sa main gauche, sur le comptoir.

«Tu n'as aucune chance contre elle ! On lui appartient. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de nous. Nous sommes ses pantins ! Oh tu flotteras aussi Barry, comme tout le monde. Et personne ne fais du mal à ma meilleure amie.»

Barry jura, encore et encore, des larmes aux coins des yeux. Mais tandis qu'il voulut arracher le couteau de sa main, ce dernier disparu aussitôt puis il entendit à nouveau ces petits bruits de pas derrière lui avec ce rire machiavélique.

Il se dépêcha de plaquer sa main ensanglantée contre sa poitrine, titubant jusqu'au mur le plus proche car il voyait des étoiles derrière ses paupières. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits à cause de cette inqualifiable douleur qui serpentait jusque dans son torse.

«Je suis là.»

«Fiche moi la paix ! Fils de pute !» Cria-t-il en retour, les larmes longeantes ses joues rougies par l'épreuve.

Difficilement, l'homme se traîna jusque dans son salon après avoir vérifié si le courant était revenu. Sans surprise, non, le psychopathe avait coupé toutes les lignes. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne plus faire de bruit alors qu'il entrait dans la lumière du salon. Le vacarme qu'il avait entendu avant venait d'un cadre photo qui était dorénavant sur le sol, l'image griffée à plusieurs reprises comme si qu'un chat était passé par là.

«Barry ?»

Barry sursauta mais quand il se retourna, il n'y avait rien ni personne, juste son ombre sur le mur. Ce fût à cet instant précis qu'il se souvint de son chien Tobby. Son visage s'illumina et il l'appela de toutes ses forces pour que son fidèle compagnon descende pour lui venir en aide parce qu'un Rottweiler avait tous les atouts pour faire peur aux malfrats.

Mais son chien n'apparut jamais.

«J'ai dit …»

Un autre hurlement s'échappa de ses lèvres quand il sentit la lame du couteau dans son mollet, le faisant trébucher contre son canapé vert. Agonisant, il grinça des dents pendant qu'il s'accrochait désespérément à son mobilier, les bruits de pas s'éloignant vers le couloir toujours avec ce maudit rire sadique.

Bon Dieu, qu'il était rapide !

«Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ! Laisse-moi tranquille !» Plaida-t-il, terrifié.

Un silence. Dans le coin périphérique de sa vision, il vit un éclat d'orange et deux yeux rouges lumineux. La toute dernière chose qu'il vit était ce sourire vicieux sur un visage de plastique, la lame ensanglantée du couteau de cuisine luisante à la lumière du feu.

Le tonnerre gronda encore une fois et baigna le salon de sa lumière aveuglante.

«Je …»

«Suis …»

«LÀ !»

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !**

FIN

* * *

La moralité de l'histoire : Un faible équilibre sur lequel repose vos actes. Mais le karma finira toujours par vous tomber dessus. D'une façon, ou d'une autre …

 **Remerciements**

Wow, c'est toujours beaucoup d'émotions de clôturer une histoire … Ma quatrième fanfiction qui se termine QwQ Je suis émue.

Encore un immense merci à la personne qui s'est chargée de la correction de cette fanfiction, merci pour ton travail !

C'est donc sur cette touche finale aux airs de sequel que s'achève notre histoire parodique/horrifique/romantique sur Pennywise et Emily. Vous l'aurez sans doute compris, Chucky est passé par là XD Le nouveau, je précise. C'est un petit spoil pour la suite que j'ai prévue.

Je tiens plus que tout à remercier toutes les personnes qui m'ont accompagnée durant la création de cette histoire qui sans vous, je vous le rappelle, n'aurait jamais vu le jour ! C'était très émouvant, amusant et un véritable défi que d'intégrer vos idées toutes plus farfelues les unes que les autres mais terriblement satisfaisantes à faire ;) Avouons-le.

Alors merci à vous. À tous ceux qui ont commentés, participés et aidés à la construction de cette histoire. Ceux qui étaient silencieux mais malgré tout présent à chaque nouveau chapitre de sorti. Merci à mes amis lecteurs car sans vous, rien de tout cela n'aurait été possible. Et aujourd'hui je peux le dire haut et fort, je suis fière du résultat ! T-T Je suis fière de VOUS ! Vous êtes merveilleux.

Je ne vous le cache pas que ça va me manquer … J'ai vraiment très très hâte de commencer la partie 2 qui aura le même but que cette première partie faire des défis de toutes sortes pour pimenter les prochaines aventures de Grippe-sou et de son compagnon qui lui apportera, peut-être, une descendance ? Oh la la, ça promet XD Que du bonheur et j'espère beaucoup d'horreur pour la suite.

En attendant le Chapitre 2 … *-*

N'hésitez pas à partager, relire, redécouvrir et parler de cette histoire autour de vous ;) Mais le plus important, soyez au rendez-vous pour la seconde partie qui se déroulera après les évènements de Ça 2017. 27 ans plus tard ? Que deviendra Emily, la fameuse progéniture de Pennywise, le clown en question ou encore les membres du clan des ratés ?

La réponse dans le prochain opus ! ++

VP


End file.
